2: Bakugan Traslación de Poder
by SaRiiii
Summary: "Hace miles de años, los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan escondieron las cuatro gemas (Fuego,Agua,Tierra,Aire) en diferentes partes de ese alejado planeta. Nunca nadie pudo recuperar ninguna de ellas; el peligro era demasiado grande" Capitulo recién subido: Justicia y autocontrol.
1. El encanto de la oscuridad

**Capitulo 1/27: El encanto de la oscuridad**

**Heeeeeeyyyy! Volví! ^^ Después de un tiempo de ausencia con esta historia... Me decidí por continuarla! y por esooo de k venga algo enérgica pero x con eso. Probablemente me hubiera tardado más con el primer capi si no hubiera sido porque hace tiempo le prometí algo a una amiga: Majochis – san. Quien hoy 10 de Febrero cumple añoos! ¡FELICIDADES MAJO! thu ya lo sabes a la distancia pero aun asi the deseo lo mejor, the debo muchísimo porque siempre me escuchas cuando the necesitho, eres de las personas k mejor me conocen y saben por lo que paso y a quien le cuento todo lo que ocurre en mi vida (espero k thu creas lo mismo de mi), en fin, aki thienes mi humilde regalo de cumpleaños... como the prometí aki esta el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de Bakugan Traslación de Poder. Ojala the guste! **

**Y a todos mis queridos lectores igual, espero que lo disfruten... Aquí... ¡VAMOS!**

"El aroma de la mañana es siempre tan peculiar y embriagante. Hace que el corazón se llene y comience a palpitar de forma acelerada, aunque tú no te des cuenta.

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city._

Las gotas de la regadera se sienten frías y el cabello largo de cierta chica caía ondulado hasta debajo de su cintura.

_You'll be right there shining bright._

Inconcientemente tarareaba una canción sin peligro a que nadie la escuchara.

_You're a star and the sky's the limit._

Salió de la ducha, apresurándose a guardar sus libros y ponerse su uniforme escolar.

- Estúpido traje de marinerito – Se quejaba Runo anudándose la corbata – Odio tener que ir en uniforme a la escuela me siento como un "borrego"

Tigrera sólo se reía - Apresúrate, se te va a hacer tarde –

- ¡Runo! ¡El desayuno está listo! -

- ¡Ya voy mamá! – Dijo tomando su mochila color rojo... Que raro... Viniendo de Runo se esperaría amarillo o negro.

Pero, en fin, era el primer día de clases.

El único día de todo el año en el que no vas en el camino estresado por el hecho de saber que vas a tener que lidiar con los mismos vejetes de siempre. No sabes con quien estarás. No sabes cuales de tus mejore amigos estarán en el mismo grupo que tú. Si tendrás que enfrentarte con uno que otro chico idiota del colegio; o simplemente si podrás sobrevivir a las cinco horas diarias que pasas en esa prisión infantil.

El único día en el que se podía sentir la adrenalina por querer averiguarlo.

El día era bastante soleado, pero mantenía la frescura que tiene en las mañanas, como si el día anterior se hubiese tirado a la basura y todo lo que lo formara, se hubiera reemplazado por algo completamente nuevo.

Las hojas verdes, cafés, rojas, naranjas, amarillas y rosas de los árboles flotaban en el viento y se podía oler el aroma a rocío sobre el pasto.

Cierta peliazul tomó su patineta y emprendió el camino a su escuela. A pesar de ser niña, Runo poseía una gran habilidad para el skate y de vez en cuando le gustaba irse así por las mañanas, pasando por puentes, saltando sobre los peldaños, deslizándose en los túneles o maniobrando en las construcciones. Era un camino divertido, pero más que una ruta para ir a la secu, parecía la ruta que seguía un gato para regresar a su guarida.

- ¡Runo cuidado! – Le dijo Tigrera cuando por poco se estrella con automóvil en movimiento - ¿Que te pasa Runo? Estás muy distraída

La vio de reojo mientras aumentaba la velocidad – Nada... Esque... Cuando pasamos por el mismo parque de hace nueve años... Recordé como era todo cuando los chicos estaban cerca –

- Sí – Concordó Tigrera – Fueron buenos tiempos. Tus corajes con Julie, tus peleas con Dan... Lo bueno es que aún tienes siempre contigo a Shun y a Alice

- De hecho si no fuera por ellos no sé que es lo que haría – Dijo Runo riendo – Por separados son como mis hermanos mayores, pero juntos, es como si yo fuera su hija

- Y hablando del rey y la reina de Roma... – Indicó Tigrera cuando llegaron a la plazita que estaba frente a la escuela.

Shun y Alice estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol con las mochilas a su alrededor y unos cuantos libros en su regazo.

- ¡Shun, Alice! – Les gritó Runo corriendo a acercarse

- Buenos días – Saludaron ambos

- ¡Hola! –

- Creímos que ibas a llegar tarde el primer día de clases – Dijo Shun

- Lo siento. Apenas y escuché la alarma esta mañana –

- No te preocupes – Dijo Alice – Pero mejor vamos entrando en unos minutos suena la campana –

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una barda de color beige que se alargaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y, ahí, en medio de su longitud, estaba la entrada.

Había tres puertas por donde acceder y ellos optaron por la que atravesaba el jardín, cruzaba los pasillos... Para finalmente llegar al "Jardín del arte" y de ahí al patio central.

Se le llamaba jardín del arte, por el hecho de que los sábados en la mañana el grupo de artes plásticas elaboraba sus obras en las mesas de piedra de ese espacio, que también se usaban para almorzar en horario normal. Las paredes que rodeaban esa área tenían pintadas escenas representativas de los éxitos obtenidos en las diversas actividades de la secundaria.

Los jardines que rodeaban las aulas estaban llenos de árboles, flores y sembradíos, que el club de ecología se encargaba de cuidar.

El patio central estaba entre el edificio A y el B, allí se encontraban las canchas y en el otro extremo el escenario para presentaciones estudiantiles.

En el segundo piso estaba el auditorio y en el edificio B el laboratorio, mientras que los salones de computación estaban en el edifico C, planta alta y baja.

Una de las bibliotecas se encontraba tras el escenario, otra más en el jardín del arte y la última en medio del jardín principal.

La escuela tenía sus desperfectos pero era muy bonita, y fuera de clases, todos se divertían mucho en sus corredores.

- Buenos días jóvenes – Dijo el director al micrófono cuando todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el patio. Se escuchó un "Buenos días" a coro de parte de los señoritos – Sean bienvenidos a nuestra institución en, este, un nuevo año. Espero que hayan descansado durante las vacaciones y que vengan con muchas ganas de trabajar – Se escucharon unos cuantos murmuros, pero obviamente el profesor o no los escuchó o los ignoró – Para los de nuevo ingreso, pasaran a los salones del edificio C con los maestros a cargo y después saldrán a ver en que grupo quedaron asignados. Mientras que para los de octavo grado en adelante, regresaran a los salones del año pasado con sus profesores y allí, les entregarán la hoja con su nueva aula. Bien, sin nada más que anunciar por el momento, pueden proceder y les deseo un año exitoso y lleno de satisfacciones.

"Exitoso y lleno de satisfacciones" Esa frase, todos la tenían grabada a fuego en el cerebro, los maestros parecían disco rayado diciendo eso cada semana, como si creyeran que con decirlo se haría realidad.

- ¿Listo Shun? – Preguntó Alice a punto de sacar la hoja del sobre, en donde venia el número del grupo y el nombre de su profesora de planta.

- Los dos juntos... 1. 2. 3

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – Pregunto Runo, sorprendida estando con ambos en uno de los corredores. - ¿Tocaron juntos?

- ¡Sí!

- Por fin después de tanto. – Dijo Shun sonriendo.

- Me da miedo preguntar pero... – Dijo Runo armándose de valor para hablar. - ¿En que grupo?

Shun saco la hoja de su bolsillo, y Runo le dio la suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- En el tuyo. –

Todos procedieron a sus salones después de unos cuantos minutos. A Runo no le agradaba mucho sentarse a mero al frente, ni cerca de éste. Cuando estaba en la primaria, siempre corría para ganar ese lugar, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza, la idea de platicar con alguien entre o durante las clases, sólo iba a lo que iba a la escuela, y eso le funcionó por seis años. Pero ya estando en secundaria, las cosas eran diferentes, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo callada si no estaban haciendo nada, y si se sentaba muy adelante, los profesores verían las tonterías que hacía con sus amigos.

Prefirió la última fila, que quedaba pegada a la ventana, se perdía viendo al cielo y así no se sentía tan aprisionada, en el antepenúltimo lugar, en medio de varios chicos y chicas que ya conocía y con los que se llevaba bien.

Después de la típica presentación de su nueva profesora, hizo un aviso importante:

- De acuerdo muchachos – Comenzó a decir la maestra – Antes de comenzar con la primera actividad en sus cuadernos, quiero presentarles a alguien que recién se integró a la escuela, quizá algunos ya lo conozcan, y para los que no, espero que le traten bien. Pasa por favor – Dijo y un chico entró al salón -

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones de asombro y a Runo por poco y no se le salen los ojos – Preséntate a tus compañeros

-Claro – Dijo el castaño – Hola me llamo Dan Kusso, estuve hace algunos años en esta escuela, y me acabo de matricular aquí otra vez. Espero que nos llevemos bien -

- Muy bien, siéntate en la penúltima fila, en el puesto que está vacío –

- Sí –

La fila de al lado. Dos lugares atrás de Runo. Pero eso no le impidió cuestionarlo.

- ¿Que diablos haces aquí? – Le preguntó cuando la institutriz comenzaba a explicar – ¡Te cambiaste de escuela! ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

- Jeje, tú sabes que me gusta hacer grandes entradas – Respondió él casi susurrando – Pero debo admitir que esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Te notó algo enojada.

- Estoy enojada porque no me avisaste, no porque no me agrade que hayas vuelto –

- ¿Entonces si te gusta que me haya cambiado?

Runo se giró, para que no notara su sonrojo – De cierta manera – Dijo con disimulada indiferencia – Sólo no me distraigas –

- Señorita Misaki – Dijo la maestra con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que ambos chicos se enderezaran – Tengo entendido que usted y el señor Kusso se conocen de hace mucho, pero ese no es justificante para distraer al resto de la clase ¿Quedó claro?

Runo dio un respiro – Si, profesora –

No pudo evitar volver a enojarse cuando vio a Dan riéndose de ella.

_Diablos... Creo que este va a ser un año muuuuy largo_"

**Casi un año después...**

- Chicos... -

- Vamos tú puedes, sólo avanza un poco más –

- No es tan fácil. Siento que me voy a caer –

UN ENORME CUARTO. No había mucha diferencia si mantenías tus ojos cerrados o abiertos; te desesperabas teniéndolos abiertos sin poder ver absolutamente nada; y si los cerrabas, sentías que los párpados se te pegaban.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar que te vas a caer. Si lo sigues pensando... Te caerás – Dijo Runo dentro de la cabina de control, hablando por los altavoces. La cabina de control era una pequeña habitación situada en lo alto del oscuro sótano, que, gracias a cámaras de visión nocturna, le permitía a ella, Mira, Julie y Tray, observar y escuchar como transcurría la escena.

- Eso lo dices ¡Porque tú no estás aquí abajo! – Respondió Alice algo disgustada – Ya he perdido la noción del tiempo en este cuarto y no importa cuanto lo intente ¡No voy a ningún lado!

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y por poco y resbala de la plataforma. -¡Aaahh!

- Alice tienes que relajarte – Dijo esta vez Mira – Si sigues desesperándote va a ser más difícil para ti -

- Mira tiene razón – Se escuchó la voz del chico – Concéntrate. Tú elemento es el Darkus. Tú eres la oscuridad. Concéntrate. Adéntrate en ella – Dijo alentándola y después añadió: - No necesitas los ojos para ver –

La chica se calmó inspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos.

"Vamos Alice, tú puedes, sólo concéntrate" – Le daba palabras de aliento desde su interior, Hydronoid – "Si tú eres la oscuridad, debes poder adaptarte a ella"

Y así, con su pupilas estando más grandes que nunca, poco a poco, divisó el contorno de lo que la rodeaba. En el suelo, círculos, unos más pequeños que otros, y unos a mayor altura.

Eran las plataformas.

La vista nocturna de Alice ~ apenas descubría ~ era como la de un búho, capaz de ver en plena noche sin ninguna dificultad. Pero... el contorno de las cosas se veía púrpura. Todo era de un mismo color.

Vio a un lado de donde ella estaba, la plataforma más cercana, se impulsó con un pie, y con un salto, se posó sobre ella. En los entrenamientos tenían súper ultra prohibido volar, si lo hacían, quebrantaban las reglas y tendrían que empezar otra vez.

- ¡Vamos Alice! ¡Ya lo tienes! – Gritaba Julie como la buena animadora que era

- Ya descubrió su poder – Dijo Runo - ¿Cierto Tray?

- Sí, sólo era cuestión de que creyera que podía hacerlo –

Después de dar unos cuantos traspiés, la agilidad de la chica fue aumentando, y por lo tanto, la velocidad también. Una a una, fue pasando las plataformas, llegó un momento en el que parecía que ni siquiera las tocaba de tan rápido que iba, pero no estaba volando, estaba pasando su prueba.

Al llegar al último trozo de suelo, en cuanto el pie de Alice hizo contacto, el piso se iluminó con una luz dorada y, escalonadas, todas las bases se encendieron. Después las luces del techo y al final, regresó toda la iluminación.

- Lo hice – Dijo como asimilando la situación

- ¡Alice! – Dijeron las chicas corriendo hacía ella

- Lo lograste - Le dijo Julie - ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

Alice la fulminó con la mirada – Me gustaría verte intentándolo -

- Estoy jugando – Respondió algo nerviosa. De vez en cuando, hasta Alice es capaz de causar miedo.

- Felicidades Alice – Dijo Tray acercándose – Ahora que pasaste tu fase del entrenamiento, en los próximos días será el turno de las demás. ¿Entendido?

- ¡SI! – Respondieron las cuatro entusiasmadas

- ¿Y de que se trataran las nuestras? – Preguntó Mira

- Como la de Alice, tendrán que ver con cada uno de sus atributos – Dijo Tray – Alice debía adaptarse a la oscuridad, ustedes tendrán que ser capaces de controlar algunas otras capacidades –

- ¡Yo quiero ser la siguiente! – Dijo Runo - ¡Porfavoooooor! ¡Por favor, por favor!

- Ya veremos quien es la que sigue – Dijo Tray riéndose – Por ahora, hay algunas cuantas cosas que quiero explicarles –

- ¿Acerca de que? – Preguntó Alice

- ¿Recuerdan la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran a Sarfia?

- Nos dijiste que teníamos que pasar por una especie de rituales – Contestó Mira – Pero siéndote sincera... Eso no me sacó de dudas –

- Son los rituales de los cuatro elementos – Comenzó a explicar – Verán...

**En la Tierra**

**- **Lo siento chicos, pero la máquina aún no está lista – Les dijo el doctor Michael, ya estando en su laboratorio.

Antes de irse para que pudieran estar en contacto con su abuelo, Alice le había dejado la carta transportadora a Shun, así, lo verían siempre que tuvieran dudas sobre algo y él podría explicárselos todo con calma. Ella pensaba que de ese modo no se preocuparían tanto por ellas, y de cierta forma funcionaba, pero el sentimiento de angustia permanecía allí.

- ¿Aún, no? – Preguntó Marucho con desilusión en sus palabras

- No, lo lamento, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas desde que las chicas la usaron

- ¿Que problemas? – Preguntó Ace

- Pues lo que sucede, es que cuando la máquina de traslación fue usada en Runo y las demás, era la primera ocasión en que probé su funcionamiento de manera concisa, y aunque todo salió perfecto, hubo unas cuantas cosas que no tomé en cuenta, y por las cuales la energía trascendida estallo en el mecanismo interno, dañando desde los detalles más grandes, hasta los más pequeños y esenciales

- De acuerdo... – Dijo Baron – Quisiera resumirlo –

Shun se golpeó la frente.

- Me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado reparar la MTP, pero lo más seguro es que la haya acabado para cuando las chicas regresen

- Entiendo – Dijo Shun - ¿Cree que podría avisarnos en caso de que termine antes?

- No se preocupen, si hay algún adelanto, les informaré –

-Gracias por todo Dr. Michael – Dijo Nemus

- Sabemos que usted está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarnos – Dijo Drago

- No es nada – Dijo él – Recuerden que es mi nieta quien está corriendo el riesgo ahora; y Runo, Mira y Julie, con algo así como sus hermanas. Yo tampoco quiero que les pase nada –

- Gracias de nuevo – Dijo Dan cabizbajo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

- Chicos... – Les dijo cuando estaban a punto de irse – Estarán bien. Ellas no querrían que se preocupen –

Se limitaron a asentir y se marcharon.

Lo sabían. Sabían que no tenían que preocuparse. Confiaban en ellas pero talvez, de cierta forma, era su culpa que estuvieran pasando por esa situación.

Precisamente al no querer dejarlas combatir, por querer encargarse del asunto ellos solos, las pusieron en más peligro del que se imaginaban. Y aunque sabían que las chicas deseaban hacer algo así desde hace mucho, nunca se los hubiesen permitido, claro, si esa hubiera sido su decisión.

**Con las chicas**

- Son algo así como unas pruebas – Les decía Tray a las chicas – Cada una más complicada que la anterior, y nadie en el reino ha podido pasarlas jamás

- ¿Que? – Dijo Julie

- ¿Y como pretendes que nosotras si podamos? – Preguntó Mira

- Ellos no pudieron porque no se los permitieron – Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas – Para que me entiendan tienen que saber algo acerca de la historia de este planeta – Todas asintieron – Hace algunos años...

"_Hubo una de las mayores guerras que Sarfia nunca haya tenido. Al igual que muchas otras, ésta se debía a la pertenencia de una gran fuente de poder: El Orbe Sagrado._

_Sarfia y Neathia, se mantuvieron en conflicto por años, repelando acerca de, en donde debería permanecer el orbe. Durante ese tiempo, nuestros guerreros lograron apoderarse de él, y esconderlo en un lugar secreto de este castillo._

_Para protegerlo, usaron un sistema de defensa muy especial, que es el mismo que usa Neathia para resguardarlo actualmente. Sólo las personas puras de corazón pueden entrar, al lugar donde se mantiene escondido. _

_Esto, sólo provocó más a los Neathianos, provocando que invadieran nuestro planeta para poder recuperar el orbe. Estuvieron aquí, poco menos de un año, hasta que un día, lograron llevárselo. _

_Al ver esto, los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan, para mantener la paz, decidieron otorgarles el derecho de proteger el orbe sagrado a los Neathianos, mientras que en Sarfia, ocultaron la fortaleza de los cuatro elementos._

_Así como los seis atributos, los cuatro elementos es de lo que, dicen, están conformados los planetas con vida, por lo que, quien posea los cuatro, tendrá un poder inimaginable, capaz de usar lo poderes de los bakugan, en sí mismo" _

- Eso es algo que tenemos a nuestro favor. Ustedes ya poseen las energías de atributo y eso nos facilitará la tarea. Sin embargo sólo contamos con los atributos: Haos, Darkus y Subterra. Y si me cuentan a mí, también tenemos el Pyrus. Así que en realidad sólo nos faltan el Ventus y Aquos -

- Ósea viento y agua – Completó Runo – Que son dos de los cuatro

- Exacto – Dijo Tray – Y si los obtienen, ustedes evolucionarán, al igual que sus bakugan, ya que serán capaces de convertirse en bakugan de atributo cambiante

- ¿Entonces podremos usar el Pyrus, Aquos y Ventus? – Preguntó Mira

- ¿Y Runo y yo aparte de esos, también el subterra?

- Así es –

- Woa – Dijo Julie – Sólo otra pregunta ¿En que consisten las pruebas?

- ¿Porque? – Dijo Runo - ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¡Cállate! –

- Pues... – Respondió Tray – Cada elemento se ha transformado en una piedra preciosa: Rubí, Zafiro, Esmeralda y diamante. Cada una, escondida en alguna parte del planeta. Por fortuna, hace algún tiempo logramos descubrir en donde estaban ocultas. Sin embargo para obtenerlas, tendrán que enfrentarse a 4 bestias.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Runo – Ahora yo también... Estoy oficialmente espantada

- Los seis antiguos guerreros decidieron que esa era la única forma de protegerlas, dejando a su cuidado a: Gob, espíritu de la tierra, tiene la capacidad de ponerte en contra, incluso de la persona a quien más ames en el mundo, haciéndote recordar los peores momentos compartidos con él o ella, te hace estar en un estado temporal de odio, hasta el punto de llegar al homicidio; Anhae, espíritu del viento, oculto entre los árboles, una criatura hermosa y aparentemente amable, pero es todo lo contrario, y hará todo, TODO, con tal de no permitir que nadie descubra el escondite del esmeralda; Neckna, espíritu del agua, protegiendo la piedra en un lago a las afueras de nuestro reino, tiene a todo un ejército bajo su mando, y entre todas ellas tienen la tarea de defender el zafiro; No tengo mucha información acerca de en qué consiste exactamente el ritual por el elemento fuego, lo único que sabemos es que está oculto, dentro, de un volcán en tierras muy alejadas e inhabitadas, y si logras acceder a su interior, allí, se oculta el rubí. – Explicó Tray haciendo notar que conocía todo lo que podía sobre ese tema y se lo sabía de memoria

- Oh, todo eso es pan comido – Dijo Runo, evidentemente, con sarcasmo en su voz

- Sé que no será fácil – Dijo Tray – Pero yo me encargaré de enseñarles todo lo que sea necesario. Sólo tienen que confiar en mí –

- Ya nos has salvado antes – Dijo Julie

- Ya confiamos en ti. – Dijo Mira-

**Otra vez en la Tierra**

- ¡¿Eh?! -

- ¡Oye! ¡No es justo! -

- ¡Devuélvenos a nuestros bakugan! –

Tres esferas colores rojo, verde y azul flotaban en el cielo, hacía la mano de un chico peliverde – Si no se van ahora les prometo que perder sus bakugan será lo menos doloroso que les pasará hoy –

De inmediato los tres chicos se fueron corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Que tienes el día de hoy? – Le preguntó su compañero – Te comportas más cruel de lo normal

- Estoy bien – Respondió Seilant

- ¿Seguro? -

- ¡Sí, Whystker! – Dijo algo fastidiado – Estoy bien –

- ¡Oye tú! – Gritó una niña a unos cuanto metros. Se encontraban en el parque. Ella desde el suelo y Seilant elevado en los aires con su bakugan, y los que acababa de ganar, en su mano - ¡Eres un aprovechado! ¡Quitándoles sus bakugan a los niños con tus poderes!

- ¿Y que vas a hacerme tú, pequeña? – Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona – No estorbes y vete a jugar a algún lado

- Eso quisieras ¡Porque sabes que ahora estás en problemas! – Respondió ella cortante

- No quiero hacerte daño Yuki – Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió – Runo nunca me lo perdonaría

- ¿Es otra de tus tácticas de conquista? Porque si es así, mejor date por vencido – Yuki normalmente solía ser una niña muy tierna y del todo bien portada, pero ahora que las chicas estaban en Sarfia, sentía que era su deber proteger su hogar de Seilant y las demás, ya que ahora, era la única con los poderes para llevar a cabo esa tarea. En definitiva había aprendido mucho de Runo - ¡Ella nunca te va a querer!

Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada al ex-príncipe. Bajó la cabeza, extendió su mano y de ella apareció su espada color esmeralda, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente apuntando con ella a Yuki.

La pobrecilla, al ver el arma, se quedó paralizada y ni siquiera tuvo el reflejo de transformarse.

Seilant blandió su espada...

- ¡Yuki cuidado! – Gritó un chico lanzándose para empujarla

Ambos cayeron con fuerza al suelo, y al ver al castaño, Seilant detuvo el ataque.

- Vaya... – Dijo él despareciendo su espada – Es la primera vez que nos vemos frente a frente ¿O no, Kusso?

En los ojos de Dan, sólo podía verse rabia – Qua bajo has caído si pretendes lastimar a una niña de 7 años ¡Pelea con alguien de tú tamaño!

Seilant no parecía molesto con lo que Dan le decía, es más, parecía como si hubiese esperado ese momento desde hacía tiempo - ¿No se te está olvidando algo? Tú no tienes poderes. No hay manera en que puedas vencerme –

- Créeme... – Dijo Dan cada vez más enojado - ¡No los necesito!

Yuki abrazaba a Dan con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que ellos dos se pelearan.

Era la primera vez que se veían, pero hace mucho que se odiaban a muerte, y por más enojado que Dan estuviera, era la ira lo que le daba fuerzas.

Seilant lo mataría fácil.

- No tienes idea de cuanto ansío una pelea contigo Dan. Yo tampoco necesito poderes para lastimarte – Dijo Seilant – Pero será otro día – Comenzó a abrir el portal para regresar a su nave – Ah... Y por cierto... Si ves a Runo, dile que Marlene las está buscando a las cuatro -

Finalizó y se fue.

- Imbécil – Dijo Dan casi en un susurro - ¿Yuki estás bien?

- Sí, gracias – Dijo Yuki sonriendo con tristeza – "Por favor chicas, si van a regresar, háganlo pronto"

**Uff! YEEIII primer capiii de la segunda parte... ¡FINALIZADO! cumplí con mi misión. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben... criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte... ya saben donde van. SAYONARA! ^/^ **

**SaRiii – san se va**


	2. Por favor, perdóname

**Capitulo 2/28: Por favor, perdóname**

**Gomen ne, gomen ne, gome ne ! Gomenasai por la laaaarga tardanza. Pero no se imaginan lo estresada que he estado estas semanas por la escuela y el jazz, pero me reconforta quee ia casi salgo de vacacionees! ^^ así que tendré mas tiempooo para escribiiir! Pero ya, en fin, después de tanto tiempo de querer terminar de pasar el capii (ya que, ya lo tenía terminado desde hace dos semanas ¬¬) Al fiin acabé.**

**Ojala les guste! **

El manto de la oscuridad se había consumido dándole paso al día. Pero pasadas unas cuantas horas después de que cielo se iluminara, las chicas aún seguían dormidas. La brisa entraba por el balcón, y varios pétalos de flores cayeron sobre las cobijas, pero ésta parecía arrullar más a las niñas. Y talvez de no ser por la terca insistencia de Tigrera en querer levantar a su compañera, difícilmente se habrían levantado antes del mediodía.

- Buenos días – Dijo Runo soltando un largo bostezo – Chi... ¿cas? Aún no se han despertado... No puede ser tan temprano -

Se levanto rápido de la cama para poder ver la hora - ¡Diablos! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde otra vez!

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, arrojando en todas las direcciones lo que se hallara en el camino – Es un hecho, si nuestra vida dependiera de nuestra puntualidad ¡Estaríamos muertas! Tigrera ¿No viste mi vestido? ¡No lo encuentro!

- ¿Cual de todos? -

- ¡Mi favorito! El amarillo con negro –

- Mmm... Ese hace mucho que no lo veo – Respondió Tigrera – Talvez si fueras más ordenada...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Míralo, aquí está! – Dijo sacándolo de un baúl – Ay, pero ahora tengo que despertar a esas tres y eso no será sencillo –

- Me sorprende que Alice no se haya levantado aún – Dijo Gorem

- Normalmente ella es la que se encarga de despertarlas a ustedes – Dijo Wilda

- Sí – Dijo Runo – Primero con dulzura y tacto, pero siempre termina tirándonos al suelo –

- ¿Se desvelaron mucho, o qué? – Preguntó Hydronoid

- ¿Se quedaron dormidos? – Preguntó Runo

- Oye no te ofendas, pero pasar toodo el día con ustedes es agotador – Dijo Wilda

Runo le restó importancia, pero no le agradó mucho el comentario – Bueno... – Dijo dubitativa, y comenzando a recordar la pelea de almohadas del día anterior. Que había empezado debido a que, por una cosa u otra, comenzaron a hablar del tema del amor, y Mira como siempre, no dejó de negar cualquier acusación en contra suya. Julie se enfadó con que ella fuera tan obstinada y... al final las cosas terminaron en desastre. - ¡Bueno es posible que nos hayamos desvelado sólo un poquito! – Dijo Runo finalmente.

- Ay niñas ¿Cuando aprenderán a comportarse? – Dijo Tigrera – Esto es un castillo. No un hotel para que hagan sus pijamadas –

- Lo sabemos Tigrera – Respondió Runo – Sólo que después de un largo día viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la realeza, éste es el único lugar donde podemos ser nosotras mismas

- De acuerdo. Pero mejor vete a bañar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de despertar a las demás –

**En la Tierra**

- ¿Maestro Marucho? Ya es tarde y el desayuno está listo. Será mejor que se levan... – Decía Kato abriendo la puerta de la habitación del rubio, pero se detuvo al notar que su cama estaba tendida y éste no se encontraba en el cuarto. Era una mañana preciosa y pensó que talvez hubiera salido a caminar al jardín, sin que él se diera cuenta. Sin embargo lo encontró, una media hora después, en su sala de comandos del Inter Espacio Bakugan. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía y tenía bien marcadas las ojeras en su rostro – Maestro Marucho. Es fin de semana ¿Que hace levantado?

- Lo siento Kato – Respondió el chico aún sin verlo – No pude dormir casi nada anoche ¡Estoy aquí desde las 6 de la mañana!

La actitud enérgica del chico le extrañaba a Kato – Me preocupa...

- No tienes porqué. Simplemente pensé que talvez en el nuevo campo de batalla que agregué al Inter Espacio, pueda instalarle un programa que permita a los peleadores mezclar su fuerza vital con la energía de atributo de sus bakugan. Igual que las chicas -

- Ya veo – Dijo Kato – Pero últimamente se ha pasado gran parte del día aquí encerrado y no hace ninguna otra cosa. Tal parece que quisiera distraerse. –

- Debe ser tu imaginación Kato – Dijo el chico mirándolo – Pero gracias de preocuparte de todos modos –

Al entender que no podía hacer nada más para entender lo que le ocurría al chico, Kato se retiró de la habitación.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien amiguito? – Preguntó Elfin

- Perfectamente – Dijo bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo

**En medio de la galaxia**

- ¡¿Como es posible que no las encontremos?! ¡No se los pudo tragar la tierra! – Decía Marlene mientras caminaba furiosa en el cuarto principal de la nave - ¡Tienen que estar en algún lado!

- Ya buscamos en todos los lugares donde hemos visto y enfrentado a las peleadores – Dijo Eyna tratando de que Marlene dejara de moverse

- Incluso recorrimos más allá de ese perímetro y no están en ninguna parte – Dijo Seilant recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Y que hay de sus amigos? ¿Tampoco hay rastro de ellos? – Cuando Marlene dijo esto Veomi reaccionó. Estaba sentada en la ventana de la nave. Era de forma circular y su circunferencia se extendía hasta formar una especie de asiento que te permitía recargarte en el cristal y ver las estrellas a más cercanía que cualquier persona que estuviera con los pies en la tierra. Le encantaba permanecer allí ¿En que pensaba? Los demás no lo sabían. Seilant había llegado a preguntárselo, mientras que Eyna y Marlene, parecía, tenían cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

- Desde el momento en que Runo reveló su identidad, se suponía que las cosas nos serían más sencillas ¿Como es posible que ya ni siquiera sepamos donde está?

- Yo he llegado a ver a Shun y Ace – Dijo Eyna – Pero sólo a la distancia. Las ocasiones en que me los he topado había mucha gente y no me pude acercar.

- ¿Y cuando te ha llegado a importar eso Eyna? – Dijo Marlene notablemente molesta – No me importa cuantos sean los que estén a su alrededor, cuando vean a alguno de los peleadores, deben atacarlos y, si es necesario, sacarles la información a golpes. Esas cuatro deben estar escondidas en algún lado –

- No creo que se estén escondiendo, Marlene – Habló por fin Veomi, y la chica la miró – Puede que les hayamos ganado la última vez, pero ellas nos dejaron en claro que no se iban a rendir. Y francamente, no creo que lo hagan. En este tiempo he llegado a conocerlas, aunque sea un poco, Julie, por ejemplo, podrá ser vanidosa e insoportable en ocasiones pero, cuando debe, se toma las cosas con seriedad; Mira y Alice son muy inteligentes. Se han dado cuenta de cosas acerca de nosotros por su cuenta y eso les ha ayudado mucho; y la verdad, Runo nunca necesito sus poderes para ser... Bueno... Así como ella es. Y sé que no te gustará escuchar esto, pero si no aparecen, es porque están planeando algo en contra nuestra –

Marlene sonrió, de la manera extraña que la caracterizaba – Yo tampoco lo creo Mi-chan – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado – Tampoco creo que se hayan rendido tan fácilmente. Y es por eso mismo que debemos encontrarlas –

- Hablé con Dan el otro día – Reveló Seilant y las tres lo miraron – Bueno, si se le puede llamar hablar. Estaba a punto de enfrentarme con Yuki, y él se atravesó para salvarla -

- ¿Te dijo algo? – Preguntó Eyna

- Supongo que me traía algo de rencor y quiso pelear conmigo – Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Pero él no es lo importante. Yo estaba ganándoles sus bakugan a los chicos que estaban en el parque ese día. Quería ver si así, las chicas aparecerían para salvarlos, pero en vez de ellas, llegó Yuki. Por eso me preguntó ¿Porqué dejarían a una niña pequeña hacer el trabajo sucio por ellas?

- No creo que Runo se lo permitiera – Dijo Veomi

- Yo tampoco –

- Entonces... ¿Qué les está pasando?

**De vuelta en el castillo**

Una media hora más tarde, las chicas bajaban por las gigantescas escaleras del palacio, con algo de prisa en encontrarse con Tray. Levaban ropa del tipo que, normalmente, usan las mujeres en Sarfia: Ósea vestidos más o menos del siglo XIX en la Tierra, muy voluminosos y detallados, con colores poco brillantes. El vestido que traía Runo era uno de color amarillo con detalles en negro (SaRiii: ¿Han visto "La Hija del Mal de Rin Kagamine?) y el de Alice color celeste con bordados lilas, y al igual que Runo, llevaba siempre el cabello recogido en una cebolla, con algunos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, y otros tantos, bajando por la espalda. Mira traía uno aqua con encajes dorado y Julie uno rosa con gris.

Al llegar a la sala del trono, tuvieron que atravesar unas cuantas puertas, y mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, la servidumbre del castillo las saludaba y les preguntaban si necesitaban algo. Pero ellas siempre respondían que no. Hasta que, al fin, llegaron al jardín principal. Hermoso y abundante en flora y, en general, en vida. Con árboles tan altos como ningún humano había visto antes y un pequeño arroyo bordeando por los alrededores. Se podía ver a los peces nadar en él y el sonido de la corriente resultaba relajante.

Justo en medio de éste, se hallaban sentados en una mesa, las tres princesas y el príncipe desayunando.

- ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! – Dijo Alice ya estando cerca de ellos

- Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas allá arriba – Dijo Runo

- No se preocupen – Dijo Tray – No es tan tarde aún

- Menos mal – Dijo Julie mientras ella y las demás se sentaban y los sirvientes les atendían. Se aturdían con tanta gente trabajando y haciendo todo lo que se les pidiera sin chistar. Era una sensación extraña pero lejos de ser agradable era una situación incómoda.

- Y bien chicas – Dijo Tray - ¿Ya se han adaptado a vivir aquí?

- Pues siéndote sincera, todo es muy bonito – Dijo Runo – Es posible que sea el lugar más hermoso que hayamos visto

- Pero así que tú digas "adaptarse" – Dijo Mira – En realidad no mucho

- El castillo es enorme y parece imposible aprenderse todas sus habitaciones – Dijo Julie – Es como si fuéramos un granito de arena en la playa

- Y no es que nos moleste, pero se nos hace raro que tanta gente esté al pendiente de nosotras – Dijo Alice – Creo que es porque estamos acostumbradas a hacer todo solas

- Mi padre no quiere que se preocupen por ese tipo de cosas – Dijo Tray Dice que su única preocupación aquí, debe ser pasar los rituales

- Y hablando de eso... – Dijo Mira – No es por querer insistirte con el asunto pero ¿A quien le tocará la prueba de hoy?

- Ah sí. Estuve pensándolo y creo que el día de hoy deberían...

Drina empujó la silla de Tray por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que cayera al suelo, sin poder evitarlo – Descansar y alejarse lo más posible de ti por un día – Dijo ella cortante

- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! – Dijo el príncipe levantándose - ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer una tontería como esa?!

- ¡Eso te sacas por ser tan pesado! – Se defendió Drina - ¡Ya es suficiente con que tengan que soportar tu constante costumbre de matar a los demás de aburrimiento! ¡Eres demasiado exigente! – Tomó un suspiro como intentando calmarse y siguió hablando – Alice hizo un excelente trabajo pasando su prueba y, aún así, en los últimos días más que exigirles entrenar. Déjalas en paz aunque sea por un día –

- No te preocupes Drina – Dijo Alice – No nos molesta, se supone que es nuestra responsabilidad

- Y eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir – Dijo él fastidiado – Pero... ¿Ustedes no creen que yo sea aburrido?

- Amm...

- ¿Me repites la pregunta? – Se burló Runo

- Como sea – Dijo él restándole importancia – Pensé que sería buena idea que éste día lo dedicaran a conocer el castillo y que Drina fuera su guía

- ¿Enserio me dejarías hacer eso? – Pregunto ella sorprendida

- Viendo que tienes tanto interés en el tema... ¿Porque no?

- ¡De acuerdo! Y por mí, en cuanto terminen, podemos empezar ¿Okay?

- Por mí está bien –

- Por mí también –

- Pero esperen – Dijo Alice - ¿En donde están las gemelas?

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar en donde ambas estaban sentadas.

- No tengo idea – Dijo Mira – Estaban aquí hace un segundo -

- No se preocupen por ellas – Respondió Drina – Siempre desaparecen así de repente y no las vemos durante horas. Son mis hermanas y las quiero, pero el hecho de que sean gemelas las hace muy misteriosas y reservadas. A veces hay cosas que ni siquiera a mí me cuentan –

- Talvez... Pero no creo que lo hagan a propósito – Dijo Runo

- Yo tampoco. No las culpo por eso – Dijo Drina – Pero bueno ¿Nos vamos?

**En la nave de los Sarfiales**

Cualquiera diría que podían pasarse así horas y horas, y de hecho, así era. Discutiendo sobre lo que les pudo haber pasado a las chicas, qué era lo que podían hacer para encontrarlas, alegando distintas maneras de derrotarlas, Marlene gritándoles sobre lo inútiles que habían sido... Con todo el ajetreo, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y talvez fue por eso que Veomi aprovechó para salir de la habitación y disponerse a ir a otro lado, cualquier otro lado.

Después de una breve ojeada, para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, se giró antes de comenzar a correr, pero se detuvo de golpe, al topar con algo o más bien con alguien.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – Le preguntó Seilant con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa

Veomi se paralizó – O-oh... Yo... Sólo... Estaba... Bueno..., quería que...

- ¿No pensarás en ir a la Tierra otra vez, o si? - Le preguntó acercándose más a su rostro

- ¿P-Porque piensas eso? –

- Te he visto varias veces antes – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada – Siempre te vas, y ya ni siquiera te molestas en avisarnos –

-No creí que les importara –

- Talvez a Marlene y a Eyna no. Pero a mí sí – Soltó un suspiro – Si no eres culpable de nada, sólo dímelo

- No... Te preocupes por mí – Dijo bajando la mirada – Confía en mí, por favor –

- De acuerdo – Dijo retirándose y abriéndole el paso – Entonces, adelante –

Veomi se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que la había convencido, pero no puso objeción alguna –

- Sólo recuerda... – Le dijo ya dándole la espalda – Si acaso estás haciendo algo que no deberías, la única persona en la que puedes confiar es en mí

La chica asintió. Abrió un portal y lo cruzó sin decir nada más

- ¿Porqué la dejaste ir? – Preguntó Whystker al chico – Pudimos haberla seguido

- Confío en Veomi – "Sólo espero que sepa lo que hace"

**Con Veomi**

Apenas el portal se cerró tras ella, se tiró de rodillas al suelo conmocionada - ¿Todo bien Veomi? – Preguntó Raverlay

- Sí – Respondió ella levantando la cara – Me asusté mucho. Creí que nos había descubierto

- No lo creo. Nos hemos asegurado de que nadie nos vea –

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón –

- ¿Entonces, qué esperas? – Dijo Raver - ¡Vamos a casa de Marucho!

- ¿Que? – Dijo Veomi confundida – Yo creí que tú no estabas de acuerdo con que él y yo seamos amigos –

- Bueno al principio no – Confesó él – Pero Marucho parece buena persona, y Elfin y Preyas me simpatizan; así que te lo permitiré. Por ahora.

- ¿No se te está olvidando algo? –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Ellos ya saben quienes somos – Respondió ella con tristeza

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Como? ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –

- Sé que Tray les contó todo. No puedo ir así nada más, de seguro no querrá hablarme, o verme –

- Pues si nos quedamos aquí no lo averiguaras – Dijo el bakugan, poniéndose frente a ella, antes de que una pequeña lágrima pudiera correr por su rostro - ¿Quieres correr el riesgo?

Veomi mostró una tímida sonrisa – Bien, vamos –

Comenzaron a caminar. El portal se había abierto a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Marucho. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y podían distinguirse esas bellas nubes que se forman a figura de borreguitos, en conjunción de rebaños. El viento estaba calmado, por lo que los árboles no se mecían ni un milímetro. Había mucha gente en las calles: niños jugando en la banqueta o en el parque, adultos estresados por llegar al trabajo, adolescentes riendo entre amigos, parejas tomadas de la mano... y los bakugan siempre estaban alrededor. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y tan normal. Tan perfecto ¿Como era que una chica tan dulce y tímida como Veomi, podía ayudar a acabar con toda esa felicidad? Ella misma se lo había preguntado en innumerables ocasiones. Era un hecho, era una buena persona, a la que le habían pasado cosas muy malas. Y pese a toda la paz y armonía de ese día, pareciera que la verdadera tormenta, estuviera dentro del corazón de Veomi. Inquieto por saber el veredicto de una de las personas que más apreciaba.

- ¡Alto ahí jovencita! – Dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad en la entrada – No puede pasar –

- No. Usted no entiende – Dijo la chica – Mi nombre es Veomi Ztar. Soy amiga de Marucho. Me ha visto con él antes –

- Lo sé, la recuerdo – Respondió él con el mismo tono de autoridad, ósea, el mismo tono fastidioso – Pero tengo órdenes del joven Marucho de no permitirle acercarse a esta propiedad o a ninguno de sus amigos –

- Pero...

- Retírese –

Veomi se tragó las palabras que tenía en la boca. Ese sentimiento de impotencia que te da cuando un maestro comete un acto injusto hacía ti, por el simple hecho de ser mayor que tú, ella, lo había experimentado a la décima potencia. Por lo que, era inevitable no cometer alguna estupidez.

Dio media vuelta como aparentando irse, al menos para que el tipo bajara la guardia. Se giró, y pasó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo un lado suyo. Obvio él, enseguida la siguió y antes de que se diera cuenta al menos cinco guardias más, empezaron a perseguirla también, mientras otros, corrieron a interceptarla. Veomi saltó ágilmente encima de ellos, y no se detuvo ni un minuto subatómico a pensar bien lo que haría después de eso.

- ¡Veomi! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! – Dijo Raver aferrándose a su hombro para no caerse - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

- ¡Es probable! pero tengo que hablar con Marucho ¡Y ni siquiera ellos van a impedírmelo! – "Está muy molesto conmigo y no lo culpo. Pero ahora sólo quiero verlo y pedirle disculpas. Es mi amigo y no estoy dispuesta a separármele ~ aunque él si lo quiera ~ O al menos, aún no. Es posible que en nuestras vidas esté escrito que así sucederá. Pero... Voy a hacer todo lo posible... ¡Para que ese día nunca llegué!

**Dentro de la casa**

- Maestro Marucho – Dijo Kato irrumpiendo en la sala de comandos – Hay problemas en el jardín principal -

El chico apartó la vista del monitor y dedicó su atención en Kato.

- La señorita Veomi Está intentando entrar a la casa. Ha traspasado toda la seguridad y sólo es cuestión de que cruce la puerta -

Marucho bajó la mirada con tristeza, e intentando tomar un tono firme – Llama a todos los guardias del edificio. Que hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero no le permitan el acceso. ¡La quiero lo más lejos posible!

- ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Bakugan surge! – Ordenó Veomi transformándose. Talvez usando sus poderes le sería más fácil burlar a los guardias y, claro, dejar inconciente a uno que otro - ¡Ataque de hielo!

Los mísiles traslúcidos embistieron a unos tantos, abriéndole espacio a Veomi para poder llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Es inútil! ¡Está cerrada! – Dijo después de darle varios golpes y patadas de pura frustración

- ¡Veomi mira! ¡Esa ventana está abierta! –Le indicó Raver justo cuando comenzaban a acercárseles

**En el castillo**

- La verdad no podría decirle que yo conozco todo el palacio – Dijo Drina dándoles un recorrido a las chicas – A pesar de que he vivido aquí desde que nací; son demasiadas las cámaras ocultas y los pasadizos secretos para conocerlos a todos -

- ¿Y para que se usan los pasadizos? – Preguntó Alice

- Se usaban – Respondió Drina – Hace algunos años en situación de guerra. A través de éstos los residentes del castillo podían refugiarse y las cámaras secretas servían para proteger a los aldeanos y tesoros valiosos del castillo –

- ¿Tú viste parte de la guerra contra Neathia, Drina? – Le preguntó Mira

- Era muy pequeña – Respondió ella – La guerra continuó a pesar de que se había llegado al acuerdo de en donde permanecería el orbe sagrado

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Preguntó esta vez Julie

- Problemas políticos entre los planetas. Hasta la fecha hay algunos que no se han resuelto – Dijo ella con tranquilidad – Últimamente mi padre y la reina Serena han querido apaciguar esos conflictos mediante una alianza –

- ¿Cómo que una alianza? – Dijo Runo

Drina apartó la mirada – No puedo decirles eso chicas. Lo siento. Sólo mi padre o Tray están autorizados para hablar de ello, ya que aún no es un hecho

- Está bien. No te preocupes –

**En casa de Marucho**

Apenas despegó los pies del suelo y ya estaba dentro de la casa. Tuvo mucho cuidado de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla. Debía tener cuidado, pero tenía que darse prisa.

- ¿Enserio no buscarás a Veomi? – Le preguntó Preyas a Marucho mientras él observaba por la ventana

- No – Respondió él serio – No quiero volver a verla y mucho menos hablar con ella

- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con ella? – Dijo Elfin – Si está aquí es porque tiene que decirte algo importante –

- No me importa –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡No me importa! – Gritó girándose a verlos

Era extraño ver a Marucho tan molesto. Se podían contar las veces en que él se había enojado de esa manera, y por supuesto, cuando Ren los había traicionado, estaba entre las opciones - ¡Ya he caído en eso antes! ¡Estoy harto de que se aprovechen de mí sólo por ser demasiado amable! – Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Veomi corría por los pasillos buscándolo, y al escuchar su voz se escondió tras un muro, permaneciendo en silencio.

- Sea lo que sea que tenga que decirme, no cambiará nada. Mi opinión sobre ella ya está hecha – Continuó – Talvez hubo un momento en el que llegué a pensar que realmente era mi amiga. Que me importaba. Pero tuve que enterarme por otras personas para descubrir su verdadera identidad... ¡Por eso es que nada cambiará! ¡Siempre fue una mala persona! ¡Una criminal! ¡Y siempre lo será! -

- ¡BASTA! –

Veomi salió de su escondite. Tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y la respiración agitada.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose. En Marucho sólo podía verse la decepción que sentía en ese momento y que había tenido guardada hace tiempo. Mientras que en Veomi sólo se distinguía desesperación. Tan notoria era que, por un momento, Marucho llegó a arrepentirse de lo que le dijo a su antigua amiga, pero enseguida regresó su cólera y desvió su mirada de la suya.

- ¡Tú sabes que no es cierto! ¡Tú sabes que yo no soy así! – Continuó sin dejar de llorar – Podrás saber ahora todo lo que he hecho, pero me conoces lo suficiente como para reconocer que nunca le desearía el mal a nadie -

- ¡Nadie te está obligando, Veomi! – Dijo acercándose a ella – Si lo hubieses querido, hubieras abandonado todo este asunto hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hiciste...

- ¡No era así de simple! ¡Es algo mucho más complicado que eso! –

- ¡Sea la razón que sea! ¡Nada justifica el hecho de lastimar a personas inocentes! ¡O querer separar a los chicos de sus mejores amigos, como lo son los bakugan! Y de sólo pensar que tú... No – Hizo una pausa - ¡No puedo asimilarlo Veomi!

- Marucho... – Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás – Yo... No sé que decirte. Sé que tienes razón. Talvez esa si haya sido mi decisión, pero eso no significa que quisiera hacer esas cosas. Y... Lo único que puedo decirte es que antes de conocerte me sentía completamente sola. Sentía que no encajaba entre mis amigos y que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Pero trataba de convencerme de que sólo eran alucinaciones mías. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí, vi el mundo desde otro punto de vista, y supe lo equivocada que estaba –

Marucho la había escuchado atentamente hasta ese momento, pero no parecía tener intención de dirigirle la palabra.

- Por favor, perdóname – Dijo ella – Por no haberte dicho quien era. Pero miedo de que sí lo hacía no quisieras estar conmigo -

Veomi no paraba de secarse las lágrimas mientras hablaba – Lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera seguido siendo tú amigo si hubieras confiado en mí. Te habría ayudado, pero no me diste la oportunidad. Y ahora... No sé si creerte –

- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo lamento! Pero simplemente no pude hacerlo -

- Mejor vete Veomi – Le dijo dándole la espalda – Pero antes... Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo que sea, para apoyar a Runo, Mira, Julie y Alice, para, por fin, deshacernos de ustedes –

Veomi no soportó más. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo de la habitación. Sus lágrimas volaban conforme el aire se las llevaba, por lo que, apenas y podía ver hacía donde se dirigía. Abrió un portal en medio de uno de los pasillos y regresó a su nave.

**Uff! jejeje no sé si se les haya hecho muy largoo, y si fue así lo siento. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que tengo la mala costumbre de querer alargar las cosas XD **

**Onegaiii... criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte... en reviews please! **

**Sayonara~ Sariii-chan se va. bye bye **


	3. Nuestra vieja amiga, Fabia Sheen

**Capitulo 3/29: Nuestra vieja amiga, Fabia Sheen**

**LO SEEE! PERDOON POR LA DEMORA! SE K IA SE ESTABAN OLVIDANDO DEL FIC, pero la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas... De todas maneras, lo importante, es que ia lo acabé. Entonces... ¡Comencemos! **

Cierta reina se encontraba descansando, por un momento, de sus deberes, recargada en el balcón, mientras sostenía un medallón en sus manos. Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde aquel trágico incidente, pero ella no era capaz de olvidarlo. Podía pasar horas y horas observando la imagen que emitía la luz de ese guardapelo futurista, pero ella no se daba cuenta, pensaba mil cosas, recordaba un millón, y todas le causaban un gran sufrimiento. Porque no importaba que hiciera, ya no había marcha atrás.

- Lo siento mucho... – Decía Fabia sin parar de llorar en silencio – Jin

- ¿Fabia? – Al oír una voz detrás de ella, cerró el camafeo, se giró y lo ocultó tras su espalda - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Ren! Ah... Eres tú – Dijo el chico volviendo a tomar el objeto con ambas manos - Me asustaste –

- Lo siento – Dijo él acercándose - ¿Todo en orden?

Fabia aún tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro le brillaba por las lágrimas – Eh... Eso creo

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Ren preocupado - ¿Para que vino el Rey Hayden?

- Así que ya lo sabías –

- No exactamente... ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Pues... Yo...

**En Sarfia**

Recién terminaba la comida y Runo se levantó del comedor. Ninguno de los sirvientes estaba cerca y ella caminaba con cautela hacia la cocina, asomándose con cuidado por las puertas. Las vasijas, brillaban con la luz que entraba por las gigantescas ventanas, y todas estaban distribuidas por la enorme habitación. El fregadero, estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto junto a la ventana que daba vista al jardín.

- Genial, Tigrera, no hay nadie – Dijo Runo entrando a la habitación con su vaso y plato en las manos

- Todos deben estar ocupado a esta hora – Dijo ella

- Vamos, rápido – Era estúpido comportarse como reo fugado, simplemente queriendo lavar lo que usaste a la hora de la comida, pero con tantas empleadas por todos lados, hasta hacer algo tan común como eso era una hazaña heroica.

- Fiuf –Suspiró Runo, mientras dejaba que el agua empapara sus manos y cubriera por completo la porcelana del plato. Estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, y era raro de repente, tenerlo prohibido.

- ¡Señorita Misaki! - A Runo por poco y no le da un infarto cuando escuchó su nombre - ¿Qué está haciendo? Le hemos dicho que usted no puede encargarse de esto. Este no es su trabajo, y debe de preocuparse únicamente por lo que sí lo es. –

No había hecho absolutamente nada, pero la criada hablaba, como si hubiera cometido un delito – Lo siento, no volverá a suceder – Dijo de mala gana

- Está bien, pero salga pronto, no puede estar aquí – Aki era una de las empleadas más experimentadas, ya que llevaba más tiempo trabajando en el castillo, y a pesar de eso, se veía muy joven y bonita, y si algo la caracterizaba era que mantenía su cabello pelirrojo alzado en una cebolla. Sin embargo a Runo no le caía bien. Ya eran varias veces, que le llamaba la atención por tonterías de esa clase, y ella seguía sin entender el mensaje.

- "Este no es su trabajo y debe preocuparse únicamente por lo que si lo es" Po Dios ¡Me trata como a una inútil! – Se quejaba Runo sentada en las escaleras con las demás. A esa hora casi nadie estaba en la planta baja, por lo que se quedaban sentadas allí por un buen rato. La alfombra era suave y se podían recostar sin que nadie les dijera nada.

- Runo, entiende, por más que lo intentes no van a dejarte hacer nada – Dijo Mira – Tray nos lo dejó claro –

- Ya lo sé, pero me siento enjaulada – Dijo ella - ¡He trabajado en un café durante cinco años, y no va a decirme como se lava un mentado plato!

Las chicas rieron tras el comentario.

- Tranquila, no estaremos aquí para siempre – Dijo Alice

- Al menos –

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del palacio y cierto chico entró, con un semblante de tristeza

- ¡Tray! – Gritó Julie acercándose junto con las chicas

- ¿Donde estuviste? Estábamos preocupadas – Dijo Alice

- Drina nos dijo que tuviste que salir de emergencia, pero que no le dijiste a donde – Dijo Runo

- Perdonen – Respondió él con una media sonrisa – No quería preocuparlas, simplemente tuve que salir. No es algo de mucha importancia –

- Claro que lo es – Dijo Julie – Sea lo que sea, yo no voy a permitir que le pase nada malo a nuestro guardián –

A Tray nunca lo habían llamado por esa palabra, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz.

- ¿De donde sacaste lo de guardián? – Preguntó Mira divertida

- No lo sé, me pareció que quedaba bien la palabra –

- Ya enserio – Dijo Runo – Cuéntanos que pasó

- Bueno... Creo que tienen derecho a saber – Comenzó a explicar – Al parecer... Está queriéndose iniciar otra guerra –

- ¡¿Que? ¿Otra? – Dijo Julie alterada

- Claro, como si no hubieran suficientes problemas ya – Dijo irónicamente Runo

- Pero ¿Contra quién? ¿Con Neathia, otra vez? – Preguntó Mira

Tray asintió.

- Y yo que creía que Neathia era un pueblo pacífico – Suspiró Alice

- Lo que pasa es que desde la última guerra, varios de los soldados neathianos se quedaron a vivir aquí, simplemente por gusto, y los citadinos piensan que somos nosotros quienes los estamos obligando –

- Y los que se quedaron aquí ¿No pueden arreglar el malentendido? –

- Sí, pero los neathianos están... Digamos paranoicos, con el lavado de cerebro –

A las chicas, se les vino a la mente, lo que Kazarina le hizo a Jake - ¡Pero eso era cosa de los gundalianos!

- Pero no vas a convencerlos de ello, y eso les molesta a los nuestros – Dijo Tray e hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Pero se puede evitar la confrontación... Con una alianza

Las chicas lo miraron confundidas.

- Si nuestros planetas se unen a través de una boda – Explicó él - Involucrando a dos miembros de nobleza, nunca más tendría porque haber guerras o disputas -

- ¡¿QUE? –

- Aguarda, entonces...

- Pero ¿Quien...?

- Yo – Dijo él, serio – Seilant, ya no es una opción, Drina aún es muy joven, y las gemelas, ni se diga. Es por eso que desde hace dos horas, estoy comprometido con la Reina Sheen -

**- **¿Re-Reina? – A Alice apenas y le salía esa palabra de la boca

- Pe... ro... – Runo tampoco dominaba su tartamudez – Ella es...

**Flashback**

**- **Bien chicas – Dijo Dan – Ellos son nuestros amigos: Ren y Fabia. El capitán de las tropas de Gundalia y la, recién, Reina de Neathia –

Runo y Mira pensaron que no era necesario decir los títulos. Ellas ya sabían quienes eran, y esos nombres sólo las pusieron más nerviosas. Al final simplemente acertaron a hacer una leve inclinación.

- Es un placer conocerlos -

- Y nosotros a ustedes – Dijo Ren amablemente

- Sí – Dijo Fabia – Es un honor poder conocerlas, al fin, a ambas

- Y para nosotras – Dijo Mira – Las dos sabemos muy bien todo lo que pasaron con el emperador Barodious y los miembros de las doce órdenes, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlos –

- Talvez porque a CIERTA persona, no se le dignó querer presentarnos – Dijo Runo

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Dan.

- No me miren a mí – Se defendió él - ¡Ellos no habían venido!

Todos rieron tras aquella reacción.

- Pero chicos – Intervino Marucho – Entonces ¿Planean quedarse?

- Yo no creo – Dijo Ren – Aún hay varios pendientes en Gundalia, y no creo que puedan arreglárselas, si no estoy ahí –

- ¿Y tú Fabia? –

- No lo sé – Respondió ella – Estoy libre, pero... No estoy segura de que esté bien...

- ¡Vamos Fabia! – Dijo Julie – Es la primera vez que tú y las chicas se ven, haz que valga la pena –

- Mira, es tu decisión – Dijo Runo – Pero aunque sea pasa la noche aquí, y si quieres, puedes irte mañana temprano –

- Mmm... – Giró los ojos y los fijó mirando al suelo, como cuando piensas algo con cuidado – Está bien

Y así pasó el día, las cuatro se separaron de los chicos e hicieron sus propios planes, fueron a dar una vuelta al parque, después al cine y al centro comercial. Pero no les tomó más de dos horas en crearse confianza con la neathiana. No quisieron sacar a Alice de la fiesta, así que decidieron llamarle a ella también.

Fabia parecía ser algo tímida, considerando el rango que tenía, pero era una persona muy noble, y juntarse unos cuantos minutos con Julie y las demás, se contagiaba la actitud alegre y enérgica. Por lo que no era de extrañar, que al avanzar el día, aumentaran las risas unísonas, las charlas íntimas, los insultos y peleas a juego, e incluso, las chicas se habían olvidado de los títulos "Princesa", "Reina" o simplemente "Majestad", la llamaban y algunas veces llegaron a gritarle, por su nombre de pila. Fabia ni siquiera se dio cuenta, lo aceptó con extraña naturalidad.

Pero esa situación de amistad repentina, era lo que hacía que las cosas fueran más complicadas. Fabia tendría que regresar a su planeta al día siguiente. No era como con Mira que podía ir venir si acaso la necesitaban, Fabia tenía a todo un planeta dependiendo de ella, después de todo, hacía varios meses que fue coronada como reina, después de que su hermana Serena, se lo cediera al ocuparse de otro puesto.

Talvez fue por eso mismo que, aprovecharon todo ese día y casi toda la noche, hablando, riendo y conociéndose, como lo harían si hubieran estado juntas durante un mes. Después de eso, quien sabe hasta cuando se volverían a ver.

- No puedo creerte – Dijo Alice, sentada con las demás sobre el tejado de la casa de Runo. Al pasar de los años, ella había descubierto que no era muy difícil trepar por el toldo del café, hasta situarse en el techo. Esa noche, el viento no paraba de soplar ni un segundo, los árboles se mecían con suavidad y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, permitiendo ver todas las constelaciones de estrellas en el firmamento, y aparte de ellas la luna llena, y la luz mercurial, era lo único que les permitía ver, sin mencionar, todas las lucecitas de colores, que se ven en la ciudad, rodeándolas, a donde fuera que miraran – Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme en esa situación –

- Sí, cuando yo pienso en una princesa, no me imagino que tenga un pasado trágico – Dijo Runo

Fabia abrazó sus piernas, apoyando sus pies en las tejas – He visto los cuentos de hadas de aquí en la Tierra, y de sólo pensar en ellos, me entra el deseo de tener una vida como la de esa princesas, porque siempre tienen un final feliz, pero hace mucho tiempo que me resigné a que mi vida no será así –

- No digas eso Fabia – Dijo Mira acomodándole el cabello – Has sido muy fuerte, desde lo que le sucedió a Jin, no cualquiera se repone de esas situaciones

- Yo no me lo imagino – Dijo Julie – Si me pasara eso, no podría seguir viviendo

- No te queda más remedio – Dijo Fabia – Sé que suena duro, y a mí también me lo parece, pero tuve que aceptarlo. ¡Y fue por eso! Mucha gente piensa que me repuse demasiado rápido de su muerte, aunque en realidad no quería que nadie me viera sufriendo, pero yo... – Las chicas no paraban de verla mientras hablaba – Yo lo amaba, y no puedo evitar pensar que todos creen que no fue así

- Es al contrario, Fabia – Dijo Alice

- Sí, si ellos consideran que te repusiste demasiado rápido es porque creen que eres muy fuerte y porque te admiran, no porque desconfíen de lo que sentías – Dijo Runo

Fabia sonrió con melancolía – Eso espero

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, mientras las chicas admiraban las luces de la ciudad.

- Fabia... – Dijo Mira vacilando - Tú crees... Que aún después de lo que pasó ¿Podrías enamorarte otra vez?

- No lo sé – Dijo recostándose – Aún siendo reina no se descarta la posibilidad de casarme de forma arreglada, y si es así, no creo que sea posible –

- ¿Y si es por tu propia cuenta? – Preguntó Alice

Incluso pareció que los ojos le brillaron más – Creo que sí

- Y en ese tema no vendría entrando Ren... ¿Cierto?

- ¿Q-Que? –

- ¡JULIE! –

- Je je je, lo siento – Dijo la chica apenada – Fue sólo una pregunta

- Tú y tus preguntas...

Fabia estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero no pudo evitar reírse por la indiscreción de su amiga, mientras las demás, no paraban de regañarla.

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado después del amanecer, las chicas desayunaron juntas, al lado del río, y al terminar, Fabia abriría el portal justo ahí, para regresar a su hogar.

- No tienen idea de cuanto deseo quedarme – Dijo con Aranaut ya en su puño

Mira meneó la cabeza – Allá hay mucha gente que te necesita

- Lo sé – Dijo ella con tristeza – Pero aquí no, y talvez es eso lo que me gusta. Nadie me conoce como una reina, y no importa si cometo el mayor error de mi vida... Nadie me juzgaría por eso –

- Talvez sea algo aburrido ser alguien como tú – Dijo Alice – Pero tú puedes hacer grandes cosas, y hacer notar la diferencia, porque tienes más oportunidad. No la desperdicies –

- No lo haré – Dijo abriendo su puño – Aranaut... ¿Listo para irnos?

- Por supuesto majestad – Respondió abriendo el portal

- Y Fabia – Dijo Runo, haciendo que la chica volteara antes de entrar – No nos olvides

La chica sonrió – Se los prometo –

- Ah y Fabi – Dijo esta vez Julie, guiñándole un ojo – Suerte

No tardo en comprender a lo que se refería, se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al decir – Adiós, chicas –

Y se fue, cerrando tras sí, el portal a Neathia.

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¿Que les pasa chicas? – Dijo Tray al ver como se quedaron mudas **- **¿Están bien?

- Ah... Sí, sólo que... – Batallaba en decir Mira

- No podemos creer que vayas a casarte – Completó Runo

- Sí, emm... ¿Cuando es la boda? – Preguntó Alice

- Aún no se decide –

- Oh... Ya veo – Dijo ella comenzando a caminar lentamente hacía atrás, al igual que las demás. Era obvio que esa respuesta las tenía sin cuidado.

- Oye Tray... Tenemos que regresar a nuestra habitación –

- Sí, olvidamos hacer algo allí -

- Nos vemos después si no se ha cancelado la práctica –

- Pues... –

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Adiós! – Finalizó Runo, y las cuatro corrieron escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación

Apenas las cuatro entraron, Julie cerró la puerta con fuerza, puso el seguro y se recargo en ella de golpe – De acuerdo... ¡Esto no está bien!

- ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Porque Tray se va a casar con Fabia? Ah, no descuida ¡Eso es algo que pasa todos los días! – Dijo Mira con notable sarcasmo en su voz

- Fabia no puede casarse, no después de lo que pasó – Dijo Alice – Ha pasado apenas un año desde que la vimos, y no creo que se haya recuperado del todo –

- ¡De nada! ¡Ni una vida te basta para curarte de algo así! – Dijo Runo golpeando su puño contra la pared - ¡Tenemos que evitar esa ceremonia!

- ¿Pero que podemos hacer? – Dijo Julie – Sus planetas aún están en guerra –

- Sí ¿Y que tal si Tray tiene razón? – Preguntó Mira - Talvez esta sea la única manera de ponerle fin a la pelea –

- Debe haber otra forma –

- ¿Cual? –

Runo miró al cielo, después las vio a ellas, y luego miró al suelo. ¿Que podían hacer ellas? Estaban allí para detener los planes de Marlene, Seilant, Veomi y Eyna. Su misión era salvar a los bakugan, no para una guerra interplanetaria, pero incluso si su amiga no estuviese involucrada, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada. Fabia iba a casarse a la fuerza, por así decirlo, exactamente lo que ella no quería, y lo haría por su pueblo. Debía haber otra forma ¿Pero cuál? – No lo sé –

- Las chicas se desanimaron, pero no dejaron de pensar – Es un hecho – Dijo Julie – La vida de las princesas, no es como la pintan -

**Mientras tanto en la nave enemiga...**

Veomi estaba acostada en su cama, con las piernas dobladas a la altura de su pecho y abrazando con fuerza uno de sus animales de felpa preferidos. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

La habitación de Veomi era del estilo de una niña de 10 años. Tenía un tapiz a rayas lilas y blancas y el piso era de cristal. Su cuarto estaba en la planta baja de la nave, por lo que podía contemplar siempre que quisiera, las estrellas bajo sus pies. A Veomi nunca le dio miedo el vacío, de hecho, el espacio le recordaba mucho el océano, y ella, amaba el agua, de eso que fuera una peleadora aquos, y es por eso que la habían dado ese cuarto. Había peluches por todos lados, las fundas y sábanas eran floreadas, los cobertores tenían encaje, y las novelas de amor, y las historias de magia, se acumulaban en las repisas. Eyna pensaba que el que siguiera creyendo en ese tipo de cosas, era ridículo, y a menudo se burlaba de ello por eso, pero a Veomi nunca le importó, creía profundamente en esas cosas. En que las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, porque el mundo tiene un sentido y siempre habrá un final feliz. Talvez Marlene la bajaba de las nubes diciéndole que el mundo no tiene ningún sentido y que los finales felices no existen, quizá tenía razón, y justo ahora comenzaba a considerarlo. Ahora sabía que significaba la expresión: "Con el corazón en la mano"

- Veomi, vamos – Le decía Raver – No has comido desde ayer

La chica no respondió.

- ¿Hasta cuando planeas estar aquí tirada? -

Siguió sin contestar.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a responderme? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre! ¡Estás...!

- Perdiendo el tiempo – Dijo Marlene entrando junto con Seilant y Eyna

Veomi enseguida se puso de pie, mirando a Marlene, y no podía negarlo, tenía miedo.

- ¿Hasta cuando crees que duraría tu secretito? – Le dijo con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿De que estás... ¿

- No quieras negarlo – Dijo ella, casi gritando – Fraternizando con el enemigo... ¡¿Que creías que iba a pasar después? ¿Pensabas que nunca nos íbamos a enterar? ¡¿Para qué? ¡Ibas a apuñalarlos por la espalda!

- ¡Yo nunca...!

- ¡Por Dios, Veomi! – Dijo Marlene exasperada - ¡Te estás engañando a ti misma! Sólo acéptalo, no estás hecha para este tipo de cosas

- Marlene... – Bajó su cabeza con semblante de inferioridad - ¿Como te enteraste?

- ¿Será por esto? - Dijo Eyna, levantando un libro color turquesa

- Mi diario... ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

En cuanto Veomi se acercó a Eyna para arrebatárselo, Marlene se puso en frente, golpeándola con fuerza en la cara, y haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

- ¡Marlene, ya es suficiente! – Dijo Seilant arrodillándose y abrazando a Veomi

- Decídete Mi-chan – Dijo ella fríamente – Si prefieres ser uno de nosotros... O regresar con tu amiguito, digo, si es que todavía quiere dirigirte la palabra –

Y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo, mientras Eyna la seguía.

Sin importar que su nariz estuviera sangrando, Veomi estaba más dolida, por sentirse como una traidora – Lo siento, Seilant –

El chico la miró comprensivo.

- Me acerqué a Marucho, porque me pareció agradable. No pensé que hacerme su amiga le causara daño a alguien – Dijo ella entrecortada por el llanto – Pero debí habérmele alejado... Cuando empecé a gustar de él, y sin embargo no lo hice, no sé porqué pero no pude. Supongo que no pensé que enamorarse fuera algo tan malo

Seilant se sorprendió, pero no por el hecho de Veomi quisiera a Marucho, eran muy parecidos, igual de amables, inocentes pero inteligentes. Después de todo eran de la misma edad, ambos eran los más jóvenes de sus amigos, y compartían muchos gustos.

Pero más que eso, él también empezaba a sentirse culpable.

"No pensé que enamorarse fuera algo tan malo"

"¡Suficiente! ¡No hay fuerza en la Tierra que me obligué a salir contigo, Seilant" – Las palabras de Runo no paraban de taladrarle el cerebro, dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez – "Yo jamás dije que quisiera ser ni tu amiga"

Él había tenido suerte.

"- Ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde ayer y se niega a salir, no importa lo que haga no sale de ahí"

"- ¿No quieres contarme lo que te pasó?"

"– Por favor, déjame sólo"

Si Marlene se hubiera enterado de aquel episodio, probablemente le habría ido peor que a Veomi.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo Seilant secándole las lágrimas, y Veomi lo miró – Yo tampoco pensé que enamorarse fuera algo tan malo -

Veomi iba a hablar pero Seilant la levantó del suelo y la acostó en su cama, la tapó con las sábanas y se sentó en el borde.

- Pero te prometo... Que si te llegaras a ir... Yo me voy contigo – Dijo inclinándose para besarla en la frente

- No me dejes –

- Aquí me quedaré –

**En la Tierra**

- Wow, Dan ¡Eso fue asombroso! – Le decía Marucho recién terminada una de las batallas de Dan, en el Inter espacio

- Gracias amiguito – Dijo Dan con obvia modestia en sus palabras

- Es como si todos tus seguidores se hubieran olvidado de cuando Drago no podía controlar sus poderes

- Por favor, Marucho... – Dijo Dan

- No nos lo recuerdes – Dijo Drago (Sariii: ¡Ni a mi tampoco! ¡Lloré como cuatro veces en los primeros ocho capítulos de MS! TT-TT XD)

- Tarados... – Dijo Baron molesto – Ellos no eran tus verdaderos fanáticos. Eran unos tontos que te abandonaron en momentos difíciles. Unos convenencieros que te cambiaron por un tipo que destruye al planeta usando tanto fijador para el cabello

- Baron... – Dijeron todos con una gotita estilo anime, al ver como su amigo estaba quemándose de la rabia

- ¡Pero yo soy y siempre seré tu fanático número 1! – Dijo zangoloteándolo - ¡Siempre estaré contigo maestro Dan!

- Gracias... – Dijo con los ojos en espiral – Supongo

Ace iba un poco más atrás que el resto, y se detuvo al ver por encima de toda la multitud de peleadores, la cabellera rubia de alguien que él conocía muy bien, y con quien, precisamente, no quería toparse, ni en ese, ni en ningún otro momento.

- ¿Que te pasa Ace? – Le preguntó Shun al verlo ahí parado mirando hacía el montón de gente

- Creí ver... – Dijo asegurándose de que en realidad se trataba de él – No es nada, olvídenlo –

Siguieron caminando hasta salir del establecimiento. Como siempre Shun iba adelante, absorto en sus pensamientos; Dan, Baron y Marucho iban en medio charlando; y Ace, atrás. Apenas escuchaba un ruido y volteaba, sólo para toparse con la nada, y sentirse cada vez más estúpido, por temerle a alguien tres años mayor que él.

Hasta que se escucharon claramente, pasos tras ellos.

- ¿Todo en orden, Ace? – Le preguntó Percival

- Creo... Que alguien nos está siguiendo –

Todos lo demás se giraron - ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Shun

- Esperen... – Dijo observando, por si acaso, se escuchaba otro sonido. Pero, nada. Sonrió – Olvídenlo, debe ser mi imaginación

- Creo que ya te estás volviendo loco, Ace – Dijo Dan mientras seguían caminando

- Talvez ya está empezando a alucinarse porque echa de menos a Mira – Dijo Baron y todos se rieron

- ¿Porque no dices nada? ¿Entonces es cier...? – Dijo Dan, para fastidiarlo, pero al voltearse, no había nadie - ¡Ace!

Una figura misteriosa había aparecido de la nada, y había empujado a Ace hacía un callejón. Aprovechando que los demás se habían distraído.

El callejón, topaba y viraba a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda y otra vez a la derecha y, hasta allí, fue a donde fueron a parar.

Chocándolo con fuerza contra la pared, y tomándolo con brusquedad del cuello de la chaqueta - Así que en realidad se trataba de ti ¿No es así, Ace? –

El hombre rubio hablaba como si estuviera a punto de matar al chico, pero Ace apenas y se asustó, en realidad, estaba más enojado que temeroso.

- K-Keith... – Dijo casi sin poder respirar

Lo soltó pero no se alejó, como si temiera que al hacerlo, Ace pudiera escapar - ¿Fuiste tú quien ayudó a escapar a Mira?

Ace no vaciló – Sí, fui yo. Pero no me arrepiento de haberle ayudado a mi mejor amiga – Supuse que dirías algo así – Dijo Keith – Pero creo que exageraste. Pudiste haberme pedido que la dejara ir, y lo hubiera hecho -

- ¡La tenías encerrada en el apartamento! ¡Y fuiste tú quien dijo que NO la dejarías volver a la Tierra nunca más! – Le espetó él, fastidiado - ¡El exagerado eres tú!

Keith lo tomó de la camisa esta vez, separándolo del suelo.

- Es mi hermana pequeña, y si quiero sobre protegerla, esa es mi decisión. Y NADIE, en especial tú, puede impedírmelo

- Pero bueno ¿La dejaste ir o no? – Dijo Ace zafándose del agarre – De lo contrario, habrías venido por ella enseguida

- Si tuvo el valor suficiente como para escaparse, es su decisión y la respeto. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de cuidarla como lo he hecho hasta ahora – Dijo Keith tranquilizándose – Ella es la única familia que me queda, y no pienso perderla –

- ¡Pero ella no necesita que nadie la cuide! ¡Podrá ser una chica, podrá ser tu hermanita, pero eso no significa, que no sea fuerte o inteligente! ¡Puede vencer a quien se le atraviese porque se basta por sí misma! ¡Simplemente no lo notas! Porque no te das cuenta... De lo que siempre has tenido en frente –

Incluso Percival se sorprendió por lo que Ace acababa de decir, pensó que talvez, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta. Pero la cara de Keith sólo reflejaba la ironía que sentía en ese momento – Entonces es cierto... Estás enamorado de mi hermana

- ¡Ace! – Gritó Marucho llegando con los demás

Podría decirse que a Ace lo golpearon en la cara con un bate de béisbol, de tan roja que la tenía, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, fue interrumpido.

- ¿Keith? – Dijo Baron extrañado

- Amigo, nos diste un buen susto – Dijo Dan

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Shun viéndolo de manera severa

- Nada – Respondió él – Simplemente tenemos una charla hombre a hombre ¿Cierto, Ace?

Dudó un momento, pero no iba a decir lo que en realidad pasó – Sí, es verdad –

**De vuelta en el castillo**

- ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido una cosa así? - Dijo Alice en un suspiro mientras bajaban las escaleras con algo de pereza, levantando la falda del vestido, para evitar tropezar

- No tengo idea – Dijo Mira - ¿Del Rey Hayden? Talvez, pero no estoy segura

- Fabia... –

- No creo que haya sido... –

- ¡No! ¡Miren! ¡Es Fabia! – Dijo Runo, apuntando a donde terminaban los escalones. Y en efecto, la reina de Neathia, recién atravesaba las puertas del palacio, con Tray acompañándola, tan caballeroso como siempre, pero sin ningún indicio de amor en el aire, y eso, aunque aliviaba a las chicas, las angustiaba todavía más.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación –

- No hay problema – Contestó Fabia – Todo es tan hermoso como lo recordaba

Tray le daba la espalda a las escaleras, pero Fabia distinguió a las chicas, haciéndole señas, desde uno de los escalones más anchos ¿Y como no iba a verlas? Hacían demasiado aspaviento, pero no decían ni una sola palabra.

- Eras muy pequeña cuando viniste a Sarfia por última vez ¿No es así?

- Sí - Respondió ella distraída y sin siquiera verlo. Trataba de leerles los labios a las chicas, pero estaban demasiado lejos para descifrarlos - _¿Qué cosa...? _

- Me preguntaba si quisiera a acompañarme a dar un recorrido, por el castillo – Dijo Tray sacándola de sus pensamientos – Si le parece bien –

Fabia lo miró sólo por un momento, pero luego regresó a donde las chicas, que decían: "¡Ven acá!" Con los brazos – Umm... Le agradezco su amabilidad, pero preferiría ir sola – Dijo aún viendo hacía arriba, por lo que Tray también volteó, pero antes de que pudiera verlas, las chicas se ocultaron tras una de las columnas – Nos vemos en la cena

- Es... tá bien – Dijo Tray caminando hacia la siguiente sala, viendo como Fabia se alejaba al subir

- Quieren explicarme ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? – Preguntó ella al estar frente a las chicas

- Ah no. Bueno, yo creí que después de un año de no vernos, estarías más feliz, pero si es así como quieres reaccionar... – Dijo Runo, haciéndose la indignada

- Tonta – Se rió Fabia acercándose para abrazarla, y después a las demás también - ¿Pero, que hacen aquí? Este es el último lugar donde esperaría encontrármelas –

- Luego te contamos – Dijo Mira

- ¿Pero, que pasa contigo? – Dijo Julie – No me digas que lo de la boda va enserio –

Fabia bajó la cabeza - ¿Como se enteraron? –

- Las malas noticias llegan pronto -

- ¡Runo! – La calló Alice y la chica se tapó la boca

- No, ella tiene razón – Dijo Fabia – Yo lo dije, no quiero casarme a la fuerza

- ¿Y entonces? –

- No tengo otra opción –

- Pero...

- Es la única manera. De esta forma... Sarfia y Neathia por fin estarán en paz –

**Continuará... **


	4. Encadenados

**Capitulo 4/30: Encadenados**

- ¡DIOS! – Se quejaba Dan en la clase de educación física. Él y los otros chicos le habían dado unas mil vueltas al gimnasio, mientras el profesor estaba sentado en las gradas, aprendiendo como se utiliza un teléfono celular - ¡¿Cuanto tiempo nos va a tener as? –

- No sé ¿Unas dos horas? – Se le acercó un chico resoplando – Se compró nuevo cronómetro, y lo está probando con nosotros –

- ¡Sigan corriendo y cállense! – Dijo el hombre parándose por fin - ¡Luego ahí están quejándose! ¡Por algo se cansan tan rápido!

- No – Dijo Dan – Nos cansamos, porque ¡ES LA VEINTEAVA VUELTA QUE DAMOS!

- ¡Y serán cuarenta si sigues de quejumbroso, Dan! –

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Gritaron todos lo demás

- Ay, como sea – Dijo desviándoles la mirada y viendo hacia el último escalón de las gradas - ¡¿Shun? ¿Y tú de qué privilegios gozas? ¡Baja y sufre como todos nosotros!

El chico levantó la vista de su libro. Lo tenía desde hace años, y Dan lo había visto leyéndolo miles de veces. Se llamaba "La alargada sombra del amor" – Conmigo da lo mismo si voy o no; no tiene caso, de todas formas tengo 10 –

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Shun sabía como hacer enfadar a Dan, más rápido que cualquier otro

- Shun está exento de esta clase – Dijo otro chico – Como práctica artes marciales, no tiene porqué hacer todo esto –

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta, Dan? –

- Je je je. Ni habla, no sé cuando está y cuando no –

**~:~:~:~**

Una hora más tarde la clase se había acabado, y todos los chicos se dirigieron a las duchas. Estaban en una parte alejada en el gimnasio, mientras que las de las chicas estaban en el otro extremo. Al entrar, caminabas por un pasillo, hasta parar en el cuarto. No era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, era del tamaño justo para que los chicos no se mataran, discutiendo por el poco espacio. Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que sonó la campana, y sólo se oía el ruido de las gotas estrellándose contra los azulejos, de una sola de las regaderas.

- ¿Dan? – Preguntó Shun, entrando en la habitación - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí – Respondió él, dentro de la gaveta - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te has ido?

- Ya se fueron todos. Te estaba esperando, pero no te vi salir –

- ¡¿Ya se fueron? – Dijo Dan exaltado – Esos tontos... ¡Les dije que me esperaran!

- Dan... – Dijo Shun asomándose en los casilleros y debajo de las bancas – Creo que ellos no fueron los únicos que se fueron –

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Aquí no están tus cosas –

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Dijo asomándose - ¡¿OTRA VEZ? –

- Y se hacen llamar tus amigos... –

- ¡Shun, idiota! ¡Deja de burlarte y ayúdame a encontrarlas! –

- ¡Claro, y grítame así te haré más caso! –

- Porfaaavoooor – Dijo suplicándole

Shun hizo como si lo ahorcara con las manos, pero obedeció y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Y apúrate! Faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la otra clase -

- Ponte de exigente ¡Y te dejo aquí encerrado y desnudo! ¡A ver que haces!

**~:~:~: ~**

Mientras, los chicos se encontraban riéndose a más no poder.

- ¡Cinco veces! – Dijo un chico llamado Ryan, con los demás, en uno de los pasillos, recargados en los casilleros - ¡CINCO VECES! ¡Y aún no aprende a guardar bien sus cosas!

- Creo que ésta vez nos pasamos – Dijo otro llamado Sergio trasculcando en su mochila

- Siempre se le pasa –

- Pues sí pero... –

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

- Sh-Shun... –

- Porque si yo fuera Dan, estaría MUY enojado con ustedes –

No fue necesario decir nada más. Sergio soltó la mochila, aventándola al suelo, y todos los chicos, se fueron corriendo.

Era cierto... Shun era demasiado amable, pero no había persona, chico, chica o profesor en la escuela, que no lo hubiera visto alguna vez enfadado, en especial, cuando se trataba de defender a sus amigos. Aún cuando sólo estuviera jugando, era capaz de causarle miedo a cualquiera, sin mencionar lo fuerte e inteligente que era, todos los demás estaban por debajo de su nivel, incluso Dan, y es por eso que debía protegerlo. Y sin importar eso, Dan y Shun, permanecían, como lo chicos más populares del colegio, y por los que la mayoría de las chicas se morían. Claro, muchas en secreto, pero era algo bastante obvio. Runo, no se lo tomaba muy bien que digamos, pero poco a poco, se había aprendido a acostumbrar a las fan girls de su novio. Talvez hizo práctica con Julie.

Y Alice

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin comentarios.

En fin, entre las chicas, Shun era del tipo "Frío y genial" y Dan "Enérgico y lindo", y ahora que sus mejores amigas no estaban en medio, era de suponerse que pasarían algunos eventos.

"_Míralo ahí está" "Vamos, ahora" "No puedo chicas" "Sí puedes" "Vamos, estaremos aquí apoyándote"_

- ¡Shun!

El pelinegro se giró, para ver a una chica con el cabello verde corto y los ojos color avellana. Traía el uniforme impecable y completamente arreglado, que, a diferencia de muchas chicas, traía la blusa del uniforme deportivo, abrochada hasta el último botón, la falda sin doblar hasta las rodillas y ninguna pulsera en las muñecas.

- Aoi – Dijo viéndola acercarse - ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh... Bueno... Yo... – Aoi era algo tímida y se notaba mucho cuando hablaba, en especial, si se trataba de un chico – Quería preguntarte... Sí... ¡Bueno! Si no tienes a nadie más. Si quisieras ir al baile de Navidad conmigo –

Shun se sorprendió. Un poco. Pero permaneció sin decir nada.

Él no estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, como para salir con nadie más, y sentía que sí lo hacía mientras ella no estuviera, sería como traicionarla, incluso si no lo sabía.

- Bueno... – Dijo Aoi preocupada al no escuchar respuesta

- Lo siento, ni siquiera estoy seguro de sí iré o no –

Aoi bajó la mirada.

- Y aún si lo hiciera, no creo ir con pareja -

Shun puso su mano en la cabeza de Aoi. Ella lo miró, mientras el chico le sonreía- Perdón –

Se puso la mochila de Dan al hombro, y se encaminó al gimnasio.

**2 Horas después... Saliendo de clases **

- Te tardaste mucho, Shun – Le decía Dan, mientras caminaban por la plaza de la escuela – Estaba muriéndome de frío ahí dentro ¿Tan difícil era quitarle mi mochila a esos payasos?

Shun ni se inmutó – Aoi me pidió que fuera su pareja en el baile de Navidad. Pero tuve que rechazarla –

- ¿Aoi? – Dijo Dan sorprendido – Ella es linda ¿Porqué le dijiste que no?

Shun se quedó callado.

- No puede ser... Mira tú siempre estás cuidándome, y talvez pienses que no soy quien para decirte esto, pero creo que deberías hacerlo de una buena vez – Shun iba a hablar, pero Dan lo calló – Y no me salgas con que a que me refiero. Sólo dile a Alice que te gusta y se acaba el problema –

El chico se sonrojó, desviándole la mirada – Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso, y no tiene caso, ella ahora está en Sarfia, y no veo porque preocuparme por ello ahora -

Dan giró los ojos – Como digas... No importa, podemos ir nosotros con todos los demás, ellos tampoco tienen pareja –

- ¿Tú, no tienes pareja? –

- Ya sabes – Dijo un poquito sonrojado

- Runo te tiene sentenciado – Se burló Shun, pero eso no significó que le restara importancia al asunto. Su rostro se ensombreció de forma inquietante, pero a Dan no le sorprendió para nada la repentina reacción de su amigo, que, a veces, la hacía de cuñado – Y yo te tengo amenazado, así que más te vale que no invites, ni aceptes a nadie –

Dan puso su mano en la frente, como imitando a los militares – A la orden Sr. Misaki –

Shun lo empujó jugando, y Dan se lo regreso pero más fuerte.

Talvez era verdad que Dan, era la persona con el don para sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, y eso, obviamente incluía a Shun. Pero también era cierto que no había persona con quien se divirtiera más. ¿Quién lo pensaría? ¡10 años de conocerse! Ser los mejores amigos desde siempre, hermanos de padres distintos. Viéndose crecer, cambiar, sabiéndolo absolutamente todo el uno del otro.

Claro, habían tenido sus altibajos, como cualquier par de amigos... Y los habían superado.

En fin, antes de que pudieran empezar a golpearse enserio, una luz apareció en medio del camino, formando poco a poco, la figura de cierta persona...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

**En Sarfia**

- Te ves... –

- Hermosa –

Runo, Alice, Mira y Julie se encontraban en la habitación que Tray le había dejado a Fabia. Las mucamas terminaban de confeccionarle su vestido de novia, y lo ajustaban a su medida. No era nada muy extravagante, considerando que una reina era la que se iba a casar, pero como bien dice el dicho: _Lo más sencillo es lo más bonito. _Se trataba de un vestido strapless (Obviamente blanco) largo, con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en el corcel. El velo le llegaba hasta los talones y le daba más brillo al atuendo, sin mencionar, la tiara que lo sostenía.

- Te ves muy bonita, Fabia – Dijo Alice viéndole el traje listo

- Gracias – Dijo ella viéndose en el espejo y despidiendo a las sirvientas – Es tal y como siempre me lo imaginé –

- ¿Y la ceremonia será aquí en el castillo? – Preguntó Runo

Fabia meneó la cabeza – Será en Neathia. Después de todo, esto fue idea mía –

- Buen, sí pero... ¿Mañana? ¿Es enserio? – Dijo Mira confundida – Pudieron esperar más tiempo –

- No tiene caso esperar a que empiece la guerra – Dijo Fabia bajando la voz. Pero cambió de tema, al ver que sus amigas no reaccionaban mejor que ella – Quiero... Pedirles un favor

- Lo que quieras –

- Lo que sea – Dijo Runo más animada

- Necesito que sean mis damas en la boda

- ¡¿Qué? –

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Alice

La chica asintió. Podía vérsele sonriendo, pero era obvio que no estaba feliz.

- Vaya – Dijo Julie pensativa – Ser la dama de una de mis mejores amigas, siempre fue algo así como un sueño para mí

Se notaba la melancolía que entonaba en sus palabras, y por eso fue muy raro, de repente cambiar a uno completamente despreocupado y divertido – Aunque siempre creí que la primera sería la de Runo –

La susodicha cayó al piso estilo anime –_Idiota _

- Pero... Jamás creí que en una situación como esta –

Tras el comentario, todas se deprimieron. Un aura de tristeza invadió por unos segundos la habitación, y el silencio dominó por completo cada rincón.

- Vamos, chicas – Dijo Fabia – Si están así de depresivas, me van a deprimir a mí también –

Las cuatro la miraron extrañadas.

- Talvez esto no es lo que yo quería, pero quiero que al menos este sea un día bonito. Además, Tray es una buena persona. Estaré bien –

- Eso te lo tengo por seguro, Fabia – Dijo Runo – Pero no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto –

- Majestad – Dijo Drina, entrando en la habitación, y Fabia la miró – Mi hermano la busca –

- Enseguida voy – Respondió Fabia con amabilidad – Chicas, en su cuarto les dejaron los vestidos que usaran, mídanselos a ver si les quedan, por favor –

Finalizó y salió sin más.

- ¿Aún no tienes ningún plan? – Preguntó Mira dirigiéndose a Runo

La oji esmeralda, se quedó mirando el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana – Algo me dice que sabremos que hacer cuando llegué el momento –

**En el café de Runo**

- Que sorpresa nos diste, Ren – Dijo Dan sentado junto a Shun, ambos frente al recién llegado

- Lamento haber venido así de repente –

- Descuida – Dijo Dan sonriendo

- Pero aunque me alegra, también me extraña – Dijo Shun - ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ren bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza – Pues... Así como tú digas algo malo, en realidad no –

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Creí que querrían saberlo –

- Amigo, nos estás asustando – Dijo Dan

- Verán – Comenzó a explicar, con cierto ademán de preocupación – Hace unas cuantas horas, Fabia me dijo que...

Se detuvo un momento, bajando por completo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como si temiese que al abrirlos, la situación empeoraría. Dan y Shun simplemente lo miraban extrañados.

- Tranquilo, Ren. No puede ser algo tan malo – Dijo Dan mientras bebía algo de limonada

- Me dijo que iba a casarse –

Dan escupió el agua, casi ahogándose - ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡¿Estás bromeando? – Dijo Shun igual de sorprendido

- Será mañana – Dijo él, sin muchas ganas, mientras Shun ayudaba a Dan a tomar otro trago, antes de que muriera de forma estúpida – Se casará con el príncipe de Sarfia

De nuevo escupió la limonada - ¡¿QUÉ?

Ren lo miró, interrogante - ¿Porqué esa reacción?

- ¿El príncipe? – Preguntó Shun - ¿Te refieres a Tray Hayden?

- Sí... – Dijo Ren sorprendido - ¿Co-Como lo saben?

- ¡Lo conocemos! – Dijo Dan

- Es nuestro amigo –Dijo Shun - Puede decirse que nos está ayudando justo ahora –

- ¡Shun! ¿Crees que las chicas ya lo sepan? –

- Es posible, se están quedando en el castillo ¿No? –

- ¡¿ME PERDÍ DE ALGO? –

**En el castillo... Al caer la noche**

Alice – Susurraba Hydronoid en su hombro, en medio de la oscuridad – Alice, no deberíamos estar aquí

- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo ella de la misma forma – Me lo has dicho unas cinco veces –

- Nos descubrirán –

- ¡Ya lo sé! Por eso tienes que callarte – Dijo revisando en cada librero de la biblioteca. Miles de libros. Miles de estantes. Miles de páginas. Encontrar lo que ella buscaba, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y alumbrarse en una completa oscuridad sólo con la ayuda de una débil linterna, no facilitaba las cosas, pero era una emergencia, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer algo - ¡Aquí está!

**~:~:~:~**

Cuando la luz del Sol más grande, entró por el balcón, a diferencia de otros días (la mayoría de los días), las chicas se despertaron de inmediato, levantándose con pereza, sentándose en el borde de la cama, y las cuatro mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo.

Aunque Fabia se los había pedido, no eran tan buenas actrices como para fingir estar alegres. Ni Runo, que siempre las había salvado en esa clase de cosas, ni siquiera ella podía mentir. Talvez era que las chicas conocían el verdadero significado de "empatía" y para ellas, estar en esa situación, era como que te ofrecieran una rosa, pero sus espinas fueran tan largas, que se clavaran en tu corazón.

- Es hoy –

Se pusieron sus vestidos de siempre y se dirigieron al salón principal.

Al llegar, fue fácil darse cuenta de que, ese, no era un día como cualquier otro. Los sirvientes de todo el palacio, se movían de un lado para otro como mariposas en campo de flores, o mejor dicho, como abejas en día de polinización. Encerando pisos, limpiando muebles; la mayoría se encontraba arreglando el gran comedor. La mesa de ése salón medía por lo menos 4 habitaciones normales y por eso tenían que usar varios manteles para cubrirla toda.

Con tanta gente, las chicas empezaron a preguntarse donde estaba su amiga. No la habían encontrado en su habitación y no se veía por ninguna parte. Pero cuando Runo intentaba preguntarle a uno de los sirvientes, éste la pasaba de largo y seguía corriendo.

- Emm... Espe... Oig... ¡Aahhh! ¡Quieren parar por un ratito!

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? –

Runo por poco y no se desmaya, y a las demás se les paralizó el corazón del susto - ¡Aki!

_- ¡¿De donde diablos salió? – _

- Ah... ¿Tú sabes donde está Fab...? ¿Donde está la reina Sheen? – Preguntó Alice corrigiéndose a sí misma. _La fuerza de la costumbre. _

- ¿Uh? Ella se fue hace unas horas –

- ¿Se fue? –

- Sí – Dijo ella con tranquilidad – Muy temprano en la mañana, salió para Neathia. En este momento, ya debe de estar lista, después de todo, la boda será el mediodía –

- ¡¿Al mediodía? –

- ¿Y nosotras que hora iríamos para allá? – Preguntó Mira

- Me sorprende que no estén listas todavía. Ya deberían de estar allá -

- ¡Nadie nos dijo nada! – Respondió Runo molesta

- Pues dense prisa – Dijo ella, con la misma DESESPERANTE tranquilidad – Me parece que el sastre del pueblo, ya tiene listos sus vestidos, sólo es de ir a buscarlos –

- ¡De acuerdo! –

- ¡Enseguida volvemos! –

Y como mísiles nucleares, salieron "volando" por la puerta principal, y no era que se habían transformado para llegar más rápido. Así, literalmente corrían a velocidad luz, bajando por el sendero que conducía desde el castillo, hasta el pueblo.

- ¿No sería más rápido...? - Decía Julie entrecortada por su propia respiración - ¿No sería más rápido usar nuestros poderes? ¡Volar es más fácil!

- ¡No podemos usar nuestros poderes más que para combatir! – Dijo Runo a la delantera, mientras bajaban por la pendiente

- Runo lo aprendió por las malas – Dijo Tigrera, saliendo de repente

- Ella tiene razón – Dijo Mira en el segundo puesto - ¡Los poderes son sólo para emergencias!

- ¡ÉSTA, PARA MÍ ES UNA EMERGENCIA! –

- ¡CÁLLATE Y SIGUE CORRIENDO! –

El camino hasta el pueblo, no era para nada corto, y unos diez minutos fueron necesarios, para completar el trayecto.

La situación, a como estaba allí, no era muy diferente, a como estaba en el castillo. Los pueblerinos no tenían de que preocuparse ese día, no era su obligación estar al pendiente de la boda, pero aún así, era imposible hablar de ello, y por esto, el que todos se vieran tan ajetreados.

- ¡Oigan! – Dijo Wilda, haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Desde que llegaron, no habían dejado de correr y empujar a cada individuo que se cruzaba en su camino.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Mira

- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! – Dijo Julie

- Una cosa – Dijo él, extrañamente calmado – Tan siquiera saben ¿Donde queda la tienda?

Las chicas cayeron al suelo. Iban tan apuradas que ni siquiera se habían percatado de ese "insignificante" detalle.

- Tendremos que preguntar – Dijo Alice

Las cuatro caminaron, ya más tranquilas, y le preguntaron a una señora que andaba por ahí. Ella, amablemente les respondió, y les describió, un pequeño domicilio a unas cuatro cuadras. Llegaron, otra vez, corriendo, pero ahora con mucho cuidado de no tumbar a nadie. El aspecto de la tienda era cálido y simpático, dentro, estaba el sastre atendiendo a una señora. Y en cuanto terminó de hablar con ella, se dirigió a las chicas, reconociéndolas enseguida. El anciano le dio a cada una un paquete que constaba de una caja color café, y es que la vista exterior no era para nada bonita, pero, después de todo, lo que importaba era su contenido. Las cuatro le agradecieron, y antes de que pudieran irse, el señor les indicó el lugar donde se encargarían de peinarlas.

Dos horas le tomó a la estilista terminar con las cuatro, pero al final, todo resultó bien. El cabello de todas estaba recogido en una cebolla y varias flores lo adornaban de una forma muy hermosa.

_- ¿Oíste lo de la boda? –_

_- ¡Claro! Todo mundo habla de eso ¿Es hoy, verdad? –_

Al salir de allí, fue inevitable que Julie escuchara aquella conversación entre dos mujeres adultas. Estaban paradas en la esquina de la calle y la chica se recargó en la pared para escuchar mejor

_- ¿Puedes creer la tontería? – _

Las chicas se regresaron al ver a su amiga en ese lugar - ¿Qué pasa Julie? ¡Vámonos!

La peliplateada hizo una seña para que se callaran, y otra más para que se acercaran

_- ¿Porqué, tontería? – Preguntó la mujer más bajita_

_- ¿Enserio creen que con eso van a arreglar el problema? –_

Las chicas estaban, como se dice, en "bolita", y escuchaban con atención – Mi marido anda metido en eso, y me cuenta que la mitad del pueblo no se detendrá hasta llegar a Neathia –

- Sí te creo. Después de todo, tu hijo fue uno de los que se fue a la guerra ¿No?

- Se fue y ya nunca regresó –

- ¿Y están seguros de que no está...? –

- No. Nunca apareció su nombre en el reporte de, perdidos en acción –

- Pero si de todas formas piensan ir ¿De qué sirve que el príncipe Tray se vaya a casar?

- ¡De nada! Es inútil. Siento pena por el pobrecillo, pero parece que ya tomaron una decisión. Y Nada, se los va a impedir –

- Pero...

- ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo otra vez! ¡¿De acuerdo? –

- ¡RUNO! –

No podía soportar escuchar eso por mucho más. No tenía tiempo para pararse a discutir con esa ruca, tenía que darse prisa.

- Ésas eran...

- ¡Runo, espera! – Gritaba Julie, alcanzándola junto con las demás, pero sin dejar de correr

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Preguntó Mira cuando ya se adentraban en el bosque

- Tenemos que decirle – Ordenó Runo sin pararse - ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Fabia!

- ¿De que...? –

- ¡No va a servir de nada! ¡Aunque se casen! ¡Eso no impedirá que los planetas se enfrenten otra vez! – Dijo ella con lágrimas ya amenazando con salir - ¡Debemos llegar a Neathia o sí no...! –

- Será demasiado tarde –

Todos se detuvieron de golpe - ¿Porqué dices eso, Alice? – Preguntó Gorem

- Anoche estuve en la biblioteca – Dijo la chica bastante seria – Quería investigar un poco acerca de las ceremonias de unión, y resulta que... Si esos dos se casan... ¡Estarán unidos para toda la vida!

- ¿Que...? –

- Ni en Sarfia, ni en Neathia, existe el divorcio. En cuanto digan los votos, la promesa será inquebrantable –

- De acuerdo – Dijo Runo - ¡Ésta sí es una emergencia! ¡Carta Portal, abierta! ¡Bakugan Surge!

- ¡Carta Portal, abierta! ¡Bakugan surge! –

Los cuatro destellos de luz de tres diferentes colores, iluminaron por unos minutos, incluso los rincones más oscuros de esa parte del bosque. Runo aún no dominaba muy bien sus poderes, cuando se trataba de alcanzar la velocidad luz, pero no era necesaria. Simplemente tenían que apurarse.

Y dicho y hecho. En menos de lo que pudieran pensar, se encontraban a las puertas del castillo. Sus transformaciones desaparecieron, y se dedicaron a seguir corriendo. Mira abrió las puertas, empujando con fuerza, y todas entraron, ahora sí que les valió si alguien se les atravesaba. Aún llevaban los paquetes en las manos, y varios mechones de cabello se les habían soltado, por la velocidad a la que iban.

- ¡¿Para donde vamos? – Preguntó Julie corriendo más atrás que las demás (SR: No me extraña XD)

- ¡El transportador está en el laboratorio! ¡Al lado de la biblioteca! – Dijo Alice

- ¡Está doblando el pasillo! – Dijo Mira, pasando el gran comedor y atravesando uno de los corredores más laaaargos del palacio. Se alargaba y se alargaba, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y, bajo estas circunstancias, en cada paso que daban, parecía que el fin de ese pasillo se alejaba más y más.

- ¡Me lleva! – Exclamó Runo al llegar al pasillo, donde supuestamente se ingresaba al laboratorio. El corredor estaba infestado de gente, pareciera que había una fila para entrar allí.

- ¿Quienes son estas personas? – Preguntó Julie

- Deben ser todos los representantes de Sarfia – Dijo Mira – Todos los que van a ir a la boda, y como este es el único transportador que hay en la región supongo que ésta es la única manera que tienen para ir –

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Alice

- No podemos pasar con esta multitud – Dijo Tigrera

- Ah no ¡Sí podemos! – Dijo Runo tomando a Alice de la mano – Amiga, es momento de desaparecer –

Alice no tardó en comprender – Está bien ¡Capa de...!

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo Aki apareciendo de repente

_- ¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS...? –_

- ¡Aki! N-Nosotras –

- ¡Tenemos que llegar a Neathia! – Dijo Runo levantándole la voz - ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Si no llegamos, Fabia...!

- ¿Como que Fabia? – Dijo Aki enfadada y Runo se mordió los labios - ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡No puedes ser así de iguala...!

- ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS SERMONES! – Gritó Runo, por fin explotando - ¡Tenemos que ir a Neathia! ¡Ahora!

- ¡No las dejaré pasar! ¡Y mucho menos así! – Dijo la mujer, señalando los vestidos, sucios del borde de la falda, por correr en la tierra, y su cabello, completamente despeinado - ¡Tienen que ponerse sus vestidos, y en cuanto terminen deben hacer fila como todos los demás! ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡PERO...! –

- ¡Y no quiero nada de magia! –

Antes de que Runo pudiera poner a Aki en su lugar, Mira la jaló del brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba, mientras las demás la seguían - ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ¡Tenemos que...!

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Dijo ella sin pararse - ¡Pero no me voy arriesgar a tener que enfrentarnos, a todos los malditos sirvientes de este castillo! ¡Recuerda que Aki es la mandamás! Sólo tenemos que apresurarnos

**En otro lado...**

Sí de por sí, el castillo de Neathia, ya era lo suficientemente bello como para sorprender a cualquier humano o vestal, imagínense como se pondría, cuando estaba punto de ocurrir el evento de la década. Flores en cada habitación, caballeros del castillo vigilando todos los rincones, los pisos pulidos de manera tan perfecta que podía verte reflejado en él. Muchos de los citadinos de Neathia habían sido invitados a la boda, entraban por la puerta principal y eran conducidos hasta el jardín, lugar, donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Y eso era algo de esperarse, puesto que era un lugar hermoso, grande y perfecto para una ocasión como ésa.

Fabia saldría desde el segundo piso del castillo y bajaría por las escaleras que conducían al jardín. Todos la verían caminar acompañada del comandante Elright, tomándola por el brazo. Mientras Tray... La esperaría en el altar con su hermana, Serena.

- Chicas... – Decía Fabia asomándose por la ventana de la habitación, desde donde saldría al balcón, para bajar por las escaleras - ¿Donde están?

- Fabia – Se escuchó una voz desde fuera, y la chica vio a un bakugan por el cristal de la ventana

- Aranaut... – Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándolo pasar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que necesitarías compañía en un momento como éste – Dijo posándose en esas manos de princesa

- Pues pensaste bien – Al hablar, su voz se escuchó entrecortada y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle

- Tranquila, Fabia... –

- No puedo – Dijo con una débil voz y lágrimas mostrándose en sus ojos

- Vamos – Dijo la esferita poniéndose frente a ella – Ya verás que al final todo estará bien. Será difícil al principio, pero confía en mí. Sólo deja que el tiempo lo cure –

Fabia se le quedó viendo con dolor en su mirada. Tomó al bakugan estrechándolo contra su pecho y tirándose al piso, sin poder resistir más - ¡Lo extraño mucho, Aranaut!

- ¡Lo sé! – El vestido blanco de la chica, se acomodó perfectamente en el suelo formando una especie de capullo, que la rodeaba y la acogía, como si fuera una mariposa a punto de transformarse. Talvez se había equivocado. Talvez había sido demasiado rápido. Nunca lo había pensado, pero era verdad, se había adelantado. Se había adelantado a su edad, a su etapa, a su forma de pensar, de ser, de creer. De crecer.

Así era la vida de una princesa, pasar de oruga a mariposa, en el tiempo que le toma a una persona común aprender a escribir. Y es que eso de crisálida, no existía, podía pasar en cualquier momento, en el momento en que el pueblo te necesitara. Sin embargo ella seguía siendo una niña. Había probado lo que nosotros llamamos libertad, una vez en su vida. Y como un elixir, se le había acabado. Ese día con las chicas, riéndose, jugando, bromeando... "La verdadera libertad" Había pensado, pero como una droga, la pruebas una vez y ya quieres más. Una vez la había probado y había estado indefensa. "Niña" Todavía lo era, una niña, que jugaba a casarse, pero para toda la eternidad.

- Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti -


	5. Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor

**Capitulo 5/31: Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor**

**Jejejejeje lo sé, otra vez me volví a tardar, pero... Bueno la verdad no sé que es lo que me pasó. Supongo que lo mismo de siempre. Estoy demasiado ocupada ¡ODIANDO A LOS PROFESORES! XD pero en fin he aquí el último capitulo en el que me referiré al compromiso de Tray y Fabia... Ojalá les guste ^^ **

Ni media hora pasó para que las chicas salieran del cuarto.

Era extraño verlas a todas vestidas igual, podría decirse que cada una tenía su propio estilo la mayor parte del tiempo, y es por eso que era muy difícil coincidir: Julie era coqueta, Alice era dulce, Mira inteligente y Runo era ruda.

Siempre tan diferentes... Pero así son las amigas. Puedes tener cero que ver con ninguna de ellas, y aún así las amas. Talvez era porque se complementaban a la perfección. Cada pequeña parte del grupo era necesaria, y si no estaba, la obra estaba incompleta.

Como puntas de diamante, como puntas de estrella. Siempre eran cinco. Les faltaba una. La necesitaban, y no iban a defraudarla.

Y así, con sus vestidos amarillos y las flores blancas en el cabello, estaban listas. Aki no les podría impedir nada y, por fin, estarían en Neathia.

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Julie llegando al pasillo con las demás - ¡Parece que hay más gente que antes!

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Alice – ¡No podemos quedarnos esperando a que la fila avance!

- Si usaras tu poder podríamos pasar sin que nos vieran, pero... – Dijo Runo apuntando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Aki, recargada en una pared observándolas.

- Tengo una idea –

Con un movimiento de dedos, apenas perceptible para la vista humana, Mira hizo brotar una planta en el extremo del pasillo. Allí había una mesita de madera y encima tenía un jarrón, que se veía y de hecho lo era, bastante delicado. Como elemento tierra, Mira y Julie eran capaces de controlar, todo lo que proviniera de ella. Es decir _Tierra=Vida. _Era un talento inigualable y muy útil en diversas situaciones. Y ésta, obviamente, era una de ellas. Y así, indicándole a la enredadera para donde debía moverse, fue fácil tirar la reliquia de un empujoncito y Aki, como siempre de obsesiva compulsiva, corrió volada a ver lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –

- Una distracción ¡Aki no nos está viendo! –

- ¿Ese no era el jarrón que costaba una fortuna? –

- ¡Mientras no me delaten todo estará bien! – Dijo tomando con brusquedad la mano de las tres - ¡Ahora, Alice!

La chica asintió - ¡Capa de tinieblas! –

Para el que haya visto o leído "Harry Potter", es fácil imaginarse una capa de invisibilidad. Pues bien, esto es más o menos así.

Oscuridad. Era una ironía que la chica dulce como lo era Alice, fuera practicante del atributo más aterrador de los 6, pero ¿Y eso qué? Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido Maquerade, poseía la completa capacidad para dominar esa clase de poderes, y es por eso que la personalidad, no debía engañarte.

El poder "Capa de tinieblas" había sido más complicado de aprender a usar, y más difícil aún de controlar. Pero lo realmente duro, era poder volver a ser visible. Digamos que unas horas pasaron sin saber en donde se encontraba Alice. Pero al final logró dominarlo y ahora le sirvió para ocultarla a ella y a sus amigas, hasta conseguir llegar al mentado aparato.

- ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy transparente! – Dijo Julie moviendo sus manos frente a su cara como una loca

Se oyó la risa de Alice, seguido por un golpe seco.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me pegaste! –

- Ups. Lo siento – Se oyó la voz de Runo - ¿Te dolió?

- ¡No es momento de sus estupideces! – Gritó Mira, acabándosele la paciencia – Tómense de las manos, y no se suelten –

- ¿Donde estás? –

- ¡Aquí! –

- Ah ya –

Un grupo de hombres con traje, o mejor dicho, "empingüinados", estaban a punto de atravesar por el transportador. Todos los demás seguían observando, mientras otro hombre, accionaba los controles para hacer funcionar la máquina. Podía decirse que ese tipo no pasaba desapercibido, ya que, era, en extremo, demasiado bajito, vistiendo una bata blanca y deslumbrando a cualquiera que pasara, con el resplandor de su calva.

- Muy bien chicas – Dijo Mira, susurrándoles – En cuanto ellos entren en el transportador, nosotras los seguiremos. Recuerden ¡No se suelten!

La luz dorada de aquel arco de metal brillante como la plata, se iluminó hasta el punto de tener que cubrirse los ojos, para evitar que se cocinaran, como huevos en el sartén. Pero apenas un rayito de luz, iluminó el rostro de las chicas, saltaron dentro de él, mientras la materia invisible de sus cuerpos, se disolvía en aquel resplandor, como la nieve cuando está expuesta al Sol.

**~:~:~:~**

El viaje, no duraba siquiera 60 segundos. Bueno... Eso considerando los varios miles de años luz que te saltabas en ese trayecto. Pero a pesar de eso, no se podía evitar el sentirse aturdido y mareado, pasando de un planeta a otro.

La apariencia del palacio se adivinaba, con sólo ver ese pasillo.

En Sarfia; las paredes, el suelo y los objetos irradiaban calor, y de cierta forma, daban un aire de familiaridad y amor con sólo poner un pie allí, aunque fuese la primera vez.

No se podía decir que en Neathia era completamente diferente, pero era un hecho que no era lo mismo. Quien sabe... Talvez ver a la izquierda, ver a la derecha, al suelo, al techo, por la ventana, y en absolutamente todos lados ver _blanco, blanco, ¡BLANCO! _Blanco como la nieve, te daba la impresión de que todo era aún más frío que el hielo. Sin embargo, era la primera impresión y no se podía juzgar tan rápido, además, tenían un punto a favor, porque, al fin y al cabo, si combinas todos los colores que existen en el arco iris, _blanco, _era lo que obtenías. Quizá después de todo, si había servido la clase de física.

- ¡Lo logramos! – Dijo Julie mientras se apartaban del corredor, donde todos estaban llegando, después de salir del laboratorio. No fue necesario decir nada, y Alice las regresó a la normalidad

- ¡Aún no! – Dijo Runo – ¡Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Fabia!

- Esa es la parte difícil –

- ¿Tienes idea de como la vamos a encontrar? – Dijo Mira- No conocemos este castillo. Tomar la dirección equivocada, podría costarnos varias horas para salir de aquí –

- ¿Qué no hay una ventana? – Preguntó Julie

- Sí la hay – Dijo Alice, apareciendo desde otro pasillo y sin apartar la vista de esa ventana – Y creo que ya encontré a Fabia –

Todas se acercaron.

La ceremonia, recién había comenzado, y Fabia se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, mientras, poco a poco, se iba acercando a donde su destino sería inevitable.

- No puede ser –

Runo se apresuró, y poniendo toda la fuerza que tenía, se esmeró en abrir la ventana. No se deslizaba, tampoco se empujaba, y como era de esperarse, tampoco se jalaba. Tras unos segundos ya estaba frustrada, comenzando a golpear loa ventana con los puños, con los codos, tirando patadas, poniendo todo su peso en ella. Tirándole rayos, con tal de romperla, pero nada funcionaba.

- ¡AAAAHHH! –

- ¡Es inútil, Runo! – Le gritó Mira, tomándola por los hombros para apartarla de allí – A esas ventanas, nada las puede romper –

- Sólo terminaras lastimándote – Dijo Alice

- ¡¿Y entonces qué...?! – Iba a comenzar a gritarles, pero se detuvo al ver como sus manos estaban rojas de tanto esfuerzo. Levantó la mirada, se elevó unos centímetros, y voló lo más rápido que pudo, doblando pasillos, cruzando salones, bajando escaleras. Su transformación no era necesaria, pero aún así, se asemejaba a una estrella fugaz cruzando el espacio del vacío. A las chicas les costaba trabajo seguirle en el vuelo, después de todo, su especialidad era la luz, y estaba aprendiendo a como dominar su velocidad.

"No queda mucho tiempo, dentro de poco será demasiado tarde" – Pensaba Runo, mientras veía los escenarios pasar a sus costados, como las ventanas de un tren que pasa a tu lado – "Mira tiene razón. La dirección equivocada, nos costará mucho tiempo volver a salir" "Pero es mejor que no intentar nada"

-¡Runo! –

- ¡¿Estás loca, niña?! – Le gritó Julie cuando por fin lograron alcanzarla - ¡¿Qué pretendes con esto?!

- ¡¿Como que qué?! ¡Detener esta estúpida boda! –

- ¡¿Y puedes decirnos, como planeas hacer tal cosa?! – Preguntó Mira, sin frenar la velocidad ni un poquito. Iban tan rápido, que la gente que caminaba por allí en esos momentos, no siquiera alcanzaba a distinguir su forma.

- Sí – Respondió ella – Se me ocurrió cuando dijiste que ese transportador era el único que había en la región

- Sí ¿Y?

- Y... ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así?

- Pero ¿Como...?

- ¡Ustedes sólo síganme en lo que haga! –

**~:~:~:~ **

Aún estando con Aranaut, no lograba sentirse mejor. Creía que incluso el que él hubiera llegado, había hecho duplicar su dolor. Después de todo, ese bakugan, esa pequeña esferita de luz, era lo único que la seguía manteniendo conectada con Jin de alguna forma, aún si ya ni siquiera le pertenecía a ella. Y a pesar de ese lazo irrompible, veía a Aranaut, y lo recordaba a él, cada momento con él, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada beso. Todo se había esfumado, transformándose, en el simple deseo de volverse a ver, o tan sólo de que, sus palabras y pensamientos, llegaran hasta donde fuese que él estuviera, atravesando las nubes y la atmósfera de aquel blanco planeta, hasta abrirse paso por el ébano de una puerta de oro, y que llegaran a su amado en forma de carta, para que pudiera leerla y seguir su palabras siempre que quisiera. Tan fácil como eso, no quería que la olvidara ¡No quería que olvidara que lo amaba!

Que no lo olvidara, ni siquiera con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Después de interminables minutos de sufrimiento, Fabia debía bajar por las escaleras.

Sostenía las faldas de su vestido con la delicadeza con la que alguien sostendría una telaraña, como si temiese que se fuera deshacer. Sus pasos no emitían ningún sonido en los peldaños, así que ni siquiera ella podía perturbar el silencio. Observaba a la multitud de gente que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía de forma distante. Un hombre la esperaba en el último escalón, y le ofrecía su mano, como quien invita una doncella a bailar, con mucho cuidado y elegancia a la vez.

El brazo del capitán, emitía cierto calor, y la hacía sentirse más segura, pero era imposible olvidarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Hubiera querido sentir el mismo calor cuando Tray la tomó de la mano. El mismo calor que sintió cuando Jin se le había acercado; el mismo que sintió cuando tomó a Ren de la mano, aquella vez que se iba a caer... ¿Qué...? ¿Que acababa de pensar?

- Bienvenidos sean todos- Comenzó a decir la reina Serena en el altar, frente a Tray y Fabia – Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para atestiguar la unión de estas dos almas...

Era un alivio que trajera el velo puesto, de lo contrario su hermana habría visto cuando una tonta lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos verdes como el bosque, un bosque que lloraba por la extinción de todo su ser.

Tray no le había soltado la mano, ni siquiera cuando Serena comenzó a hablar, parecía como si quisiera sentirse más fuerte así. Talvez se esforzaba por parecer el príncipe perfecto, pero, hasta ella podía verlo, él tampoco era feliz.

Y de hecho era cierto. Aquel chico con el mismo color de la miel, y que irónicamente, era igual de dulce que ella. Aquel chico con los ojos del mismo color del oro, y que de hecho valía lo mismo en todos sus aspectos; nunca había amado a nadie. Las únicas mujeres en su vida habían sido sus hermanas, y alguna vez también lo fue su madre, pero él no sabía lo que se sentía amar a alguien en especial, y seguro que ese día no le dejaría un buen recuerdo.

- Dos almas que harán de sus corazones y mentes uno mismo con el sólo y único propósito de permanecer juntas, hasta que esa línea continua a la que llamamos vida, llegue a su límite –

"¡Por Dios, detente!" Cada palabra era como una apuñalada en el corazón, y ver a Ren recargado en la pared exterior del castillo, completamente cabizbajo y con un aura... Desconocida, para Fabia, un aura gris y deprimente; era más bien como el extra para ese platillo de miseria. El veneno. Recorriendo cada centímetro cuadrado de sus venas, infectando más y más la herida abierta en el corazón, que había causado la daga del matrimonio forzado.

- Y durante ese trayecto, gobernando con justicia y con bondad, los dos planetas que los han visto nacer. Haciendo de ejemplo a todos sus súbitos, como referencia al amor y la lealtad – Hizo una pausa, dedicándole una mirada a Tray, hasta el punto de hacerla evidente – Tray Hayden, hijo de Lyon, ¿Aceptas a, su majestad, la reina Fabia Sheen de Neathia, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe? –

Se quedó callado por unos segundos, pero respondió con cierto aire de sinceridad – Acepto –

Fabia ahogó un grito, y miró a su hermana con ojos de reproche – Y tú, Fabia Sheen, reina de Neathia, ¿Aceptas como esposo a, su majestad, Tray Hayden, príncipe de Sarfia, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Y-Yo...

- ¡ALTO AHÍ!

La voz de cierta chica irrumpió en el área, ocasionando que ahora, todas las miradas, se posaran en ella.

- ¡Nadie se va a casar! – Dijo Mira llegando con las demás justo a tiempo

Se escucharon los murmullos de la gente, no podía distinguirse lo que se decían pero era algo que se adivinaba.

- Chicas... – Dijo Fabia, acercándose junto con Tray - ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

- Evitando que cometan el MAYOR error de sus vidas – Dijo Julie. Hablaban en un volumen más modulado, pero a los curiosos se les hacía imposible no meterse en el asunto.

- Sí, escúchennos, deben detenerse –

- Pero ya no se puede... –

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Incluso Serena permaneció en silencio cuando del rey Lyon se levantó de su asiento, interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes

- Su majestad – Dijo Alice arrodillándose junto con las demás – Lamentamos mucho la intromisión –

- Pero sentimos que era nuestra obligación hacer algo al respecto – Dijo Julie

- Esperen chicas, no las entiendo – Dijo él, ajeno a sus palabras – Exactamente ¿Con respecto a qué, se están refiriendo?

- A la boda – Dijo Mira – ¡Este arreglo no impedirá que los hombres de Sarfia inicien una guerra! Y no le puedo asegurar que aquí en Neathia es diferente –

Varias miradas se intercambiaron entre el público.

- ¿Y exactamente en qué están basándose, para hacer esa clase de acusaciones? –

- Escuchamos a una de sus súbditas decirlo. Ella fue una de las que perdió contacto con su hijo tras la guerra – Dijo Alice – Y talvez sea irrelevante que nuestras palabras sean la única prueba, pero tiene que creernos –

- Sin embargo chicas – Habló de nuevo el rey, con una tranquilidad asombrosa. Ya que, considerando como hablaba Tray de su padre, las chicas se esperaron que fuera más severo, pero en realidad, con ellas era muy amable y les tenía mucha paciencia, tomando en cuenta la imprudencia que acababan de cometer. – Aún si esto fuese cierto, muchas cosas son las que se escuchan en el pueblo, y una cosa es decirlas, pero otra muy diferente es llevarlas a cabo... Ustedes no tendrían porqué haberse preocupado por esto, pero ya que no hay remedio, sólo quiero que se calmen, les aseguro que después de esto se acabaran todas las disputas, y no habrá problema con los pueblerinos –

- Con todo respeto, su majestad – Dijo Runo poniéndose de pie – Unir dos personas a la fuerza, para supuestamente acabar con la guerra, pero que aún así no asegura nada, no me parece que sea la respuesta más inteligente al problema –

Todos los allí presentes, a excepción de sus tres amigas, incluso el mismo rey, se inmutaron ante la abstinencia por parte de la peliazul. Era raro ver a una joven sin rango alguno, oponiéndose a tal autoridad. Pero bueno, Runo nunca fue muy "respetuosa" que digamos.

- No estoy cuestionando las decisiones que tomen ninguno de los dos reinos – Continuó la chica con la misma determinación – Y sé que esto no es una democracia, pero aún en la monarquía, debe de tomarse en cuenta las opiniones del pueblo, cuando jugarán un papel importante en lo que, también, son sus vidas. En especial cuando se tiene una solución distinta –

- ¿Y de qué solución estás hablando si se puede saber? – Dijo el rey con más gravedad en su voz

- Pues... Si el problema aquí, es la separación de los seres queridos ¿No sería más conveniente que pudieran verse siempre que quieran?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –

- Sólo hay un transportador por un región – Dijo ella más animada – Pero si hubieran los suficientes... Se podría utilizar un transportador de forma pública, como se usa un autobús en la Tierra.

- Podría ser – Dijo esta vez Serena – Pero la única persona que conoce la tecnología de los transportadores en la actualidad, está aquí en Neathia, pero se encuentra... Digámoslo, confundido, y por la terquedad de los años, se niega a revelarnos su funcionamiento –

- Nosotras podemos ayudar – Dijo Mira poniéndose al lado de Runo

- ¿Ustedes? – Preguntó Tray

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Julie – Mira y Runo conocen toodo sobre ese tema

- Y hace poco que aprendieron a desarrollar el transportador – Dijo Alice

- Pero con ustedes dos no será suficiente – Fabia estaba orgullosa de sus dos amigas, y les agradecía infinitamente lo que estaban haciendo pero sabía que para que funcionara, tenía que ser perfecto.

- No- Dijo Runo con vehemencia – Pero podemos enseñarles

Sin previo aviso, la multitud que había seguido desde el inicio la conversación, hasta es punto, comenzó a apoyar a las chicas. Se notaba que todos los que estaban presentes, habían sido víctimas o simplemente testigos de todas las "pérdidas" que causó la guerra _¿Donde está? ¿Por qué no ha regresado? ¿Que le habrán hecho esos malditos?_ _Esto no puede estar pasando. _Son sólo algunas de las cosas que se habían escuchado en las calles, de ambos pueblos, recientemente.

El tiempo transcurrido desde ese incidente, en realidad no importaba, los días parecían años, y cada segundo era como una eternidad.

- No estoy seguro – Dijo el rey Lyon – No me convence que dos niñas se hagan cargo de algo tan importante como esto

- Padre, ellas tienen razón – Intervino Tray – Aunque los dos planetas se vuelvan uno sólo, incluso si con eso pararan las guerras, eso no reunirá a todas las familias –

- Creo que sólo estábamos pensando en la guerra – Dijo Serena – Pero no estábamos considerando las necesidades de los demás –

El monarca se giró para ver los rostros desesperados de sus súbditos, como si con la mirada le imploraran perdón por algo que no habían hecho. Como si estuvieran pidiendo lo más valioso en el mundo, y el no se había dado cuenta. Que estúpido había sido – Está bien – Dijo soltando un suspiro de derrota pero con una sonrisa en su rostro – Si usted está de acuerdo, majestad –

Fabia lo miró.

- Quisiera que esta boda se cancele, y la construcción de los transportadores comience cuanto antes –

La chica no pudo disimular su felicidad - ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Se lo agradezco su majestad!

- No me lo agradezcas a mí. Estas 4 chicas se llevaran todo el crédito – Dijo señalándolas, provocando un aplauso por parte del público, que hizo retumbar las paredes del castillo – Y será un honor para todos mis científicos, tomar el papel de asistentes, ante ustedes dos, Runo y Mira –

- ¡Gracias alteza! –

**En la Tierra**

- Ese idiota – Decía Ace entre dientes, recostado en su cama, en la habitación que Marucho le había dado. El silencio era absoluto y se sentía una completa armonía en ese lugar, talvez lo único que podía perturbarla era el mínimo sonido de los automóviles, atravesando sigilosamente por el asfalto, desde afuera del edificio – "¿Quién se cree al decirme eso?"

"_- Entonces es cierto... Estás enamorado de mi hermana -" _

"Pero de todas formas ¿Qué tenía que venir a hacer aquí? "Él ya sabía que Mira se había ido, y aún si no lo supiera, me estaba buscando a mí. Desde el momento en que puso un pie en el interespacio, supe que me estaba buscando a mí"

_**Flashback**_

_- Bueno chicos, fue divertido pasar este tiempo con ustedes – Decía Keith a punto de regresar a Nueva Vestroia, frente al transportador. La luz que emitía éste,ensombrecía su rostro, y lo hacía parecer el mismo Lucifer. Pero al parecer, yo era el único que lo notaba, todos los demás estaban felices, y hasta parecía que lo iban a extrañar, yo en cambio sólo quería que se largara._

_- Lástima que no puedes quedarte más tiempo - ¡Cierra la boca, Marucho! _

_- Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa – Dijo él con su típica voz de "soy más interesante que tú, y apuesto a que te mueres por saber lo que haré" – Ah y por cierto, cuando regresen Mira y las demás, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber lo antes posible_

_Esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí, pero como siempre, nadie se dio cuenta. Estos tipos podrían tener una serpiente siseándoles en la cara y no se darían cuenta, hasta estar agonizando en el piso. _

_- Ah es cierto, que lástima que tú no te pudiste despedir de ellas - ¿Qué lástima Baron? _

_- No importa – Se me acercó, y me susurró al oído bastante bajo, pero yo lo pude escuchar a la perfección – Estás advertido, Ace. Si le pones una mano encima a mi hermanita, esa será tu sentencia de muerte –_

_Yo simplemente lo escuché distante, pero enfadado. Lo suficiente para prenderle un cerillo a esa mecha que se hace pasar por su cabello – Porque no permitiré que un vago como tú, sea algo más que un amigo de Mira. Y eso sólo porque ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto – Y por fin, se fue _

_**Fin del flashback**_

"¡Estúpido! ¿A quién cree que le dice vago?"

Salió un momento al balcón de su habitación, recargando su cabeza contra el barandal, tratando de disminuir su rabia.

"La única razón por la que no lo golpee en ese momento, fue porque se que Mira nunca me lo perdonaría" "Y aunque intentara explicárselo... Es obvio a quien le creería su versión de la historia"

- Ace ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? – Le preguntó Percival, poniéndose en el barandal.

- Sí, es sólo... Que estoy aburrido, eso es todo –

"¿Y que tal si Keith tiene razón? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Mira? Talvez sea por eso que siempre está gritándome... ¡Ah! ¡Al diablo si estoy enamorado de ella! Sólo pierdo mi tiempo...

**En el castillo. Neathia. **

- ¡Fabia! – Gritaba Mira, cuando ella y las demás se percataron de que la chica había entrado al palacio. La multitud se había dispersado por el castillo y las chicas tenían que pasar esquivando gente - ¡Fabia! ¡Espera!

Finalmente las escuchó y se detuvo – Lamentamos lo de hace rato – Dijo Julie

- Sabemos que fue muy irresponsable entrar de esa forma – Dijo Alice

- Y que pudimos haber terminado en la cárcel...

- ¡Pero no podíamos quedarnos sentadas de brazos cruzados! – Dijo Runo

- ¡Sí! ¡Ibas a arruinar tu vida sacrificándote para nada! –

- ¡Teníamos que detenerte! –

- ¡Por favor Fabia! ¡Di...!

Las disculpas desesperadas por parte de las cuatro chicas, fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo de la peliazul. Rodeándolas con sus brazos y agachando su cabeza para evitar que vieran sus lágrimas de felicidad – Gracias, chicas –

Ellas sonrieron con ternura, pero sin dejar de estar sorprendidas – Estoy confundida – Dijo Runo - ¿No vas a matarnos?

- ¿Porqué habría de? – Preguntó ella, sin quitar aquella hermosa sonrisa de su rostro

- Pensamos que te enfadarías por actuar de manera tan... – Dijo Alice- Tonta

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy feliz de que lo hayan hecho! – Dijo ella riéndose – Además... Ustedes siempre actúan de forma tonta

- ¡OYE! –

- Lo sieento, pero es que estoy muy contenta. Ustedes me salvaron, y no se me ocurre como pagarles por esto –

- Con que dijeras "gracias", es más que suficiente – Dijo Mira

- En serio, si necesitan algo ¡Cualquier cosa! Por favor, pídanmelo a mí, las puertas del castillo están abiertas. Estoy en deuda con ustedes –

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que eres la reina de Neathia... Lo tendremos en consideración – Dijo Julie provocando la risa de las demás – Pero debes agradecérselo a Runo. Fue su idea, después de todo –

- Digamos que todos aportamos algo – Habló la mencionada – Ya que, si no hubieras escuchado aquella conversación, o si Alice no se hubiera ocupado en investigar sobre las bodas de Sarfia y Neathia, o si a Mira no se le hubiera ocurrido un plan para hacernos llegar a tiempo. DEMASIADO a tiempo. El mío no hubiera servido de nada

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Mira con 0 de modestia

- Y luego dices que mis habilidades para entrometerme en la vida privada de los demás no sirven de nada – Dijo Julie muy orgullosa

- Mientras no las uses con nosotras –

- Con NINGUNA de nosotras –

Todas se rieron.

- ¿Pero, ahora qué? – Preguntó Fabia – Ahora por mi culpa ustedes dos tendrán mucho trabajo –

Mira y Runo hicieron muecas de indiferencia – Pan comido –

_- Malditos cerebritos, ratones de biblioteca_ – Decía Julie "llorando" en un rincón

- Oye no te sientas mal, yo tampoco sé nada sobre tecnología – Dijo Alice

- ¡Pero tú también eres inteligente y te va bien en la escuela! – Dijo ella con clara desesperación – Yo estoy en el hoyo

- ¿Entonces ya se van? – Preguntó Fabia

_- ¡Nadie me hace caso! – Dijo una ahora Julie, dolida e ignorada _

- Pues sí, pero en cuanto terminemos de arreglar lo de los transportadores allá, regresaremos aquí a ayudar – Dijo Runo

- ¡FABIA! – Se oyó una voz varonil gritar desde el extremo del pasillo. Todos lo voltearon a ver – Oh Ren ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lamento interrumpir, pero el rey Lyon y Serena solicitan tu presencia en el gran salón – Dijo el chico sin acercarse

- Gracias, enseguida voy – Respondió ella con amabilidad – Bueno, chicas, supongo que no las veré hasta que vuelvan, así que creo que esta es la despedida –

- No te preocupes – Dijo Julie

- Sí, cuídate – Dijo Alice – Nos vemos pronto

Fabia sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde Ren la esperaba.

- Ah y Fabi – Se le oyó decir a Runo

La chica se giró al oír aquella abreviatura. A las chicas les gustaba decirle así y a ella le gustaba que la llamaran por ese nombre. Así le decían de cariño, y aunque sólo ellas y Jin la habían llamado de esa forma, siempre le había encantado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

Las cuatro sonrieron con cariño, pero de manera socarrona – S-u-e-r-t-e

A Fabia no le tomó más de dos segundos en entender a lo que se referían, y en cuanto lo hizo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

Desapareciendo su sonrisa - ¡C-CÁLLENSE!

Siguió caminando mientras maldecía al viento entre dientes - ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó Ren cuando la chica pasó a un lado suyo.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió ella sin volverse - ¡Tú sólo sigue caminando!

Al chico le divirtió el comportamiento de la princesita, y antes de encaminarse junto a ella, se giró, miró a las chicas, inclinó un poco la cabeza, como quien agradece algo discretamente. Las chicas lo vieron, le sonrieron, pero sólo Runo le regresó el gesto.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –

- ¿Ustedes también vieron eso? –

- ¡Chicas! – Se le oyó a alguien llamarlas desde el otro extremo del corredor. Era Tray que les sonreía a la distancia - ¿Les parece bien si regresamos a casa?

Ellas no dudaron ni un segundo y corrieron en su encuentro, Alice y Julie se aferraron a ambos brazos de Tray, mientras Mira caminaba a su lado y Runo frente a ellos, caminando para atrás. Estaban felices de volverlo a tener con ellas.

Después de eso ya no sería tan fácil alejarse de él.

**En casa de Dan **

- Ya llegueé - Se oyó el grito de entrada típico del chico, sonando por toda la casa

- Bienvenido, cielo – Dijo la señora Kusso, quien, extrañamente no se encontraba haciendo yoga, al contrario, estaba en la cocina – La cena estará lista en unos minutos, así que apresúrate a cambiarte

- Sí –

Eran ya casi las ocho de la noche, y siendo invierno, hace mucho que había oscurecido. Sin embargo, en Bayview, no hacía frío ¡Todo era una playa! Así que en realidad, las estaciones no importaban mucho, y como queriendo hacer honor a esta situación, Dan había llegado a su casa con una playera blanca y el short de abajo, que más bien era traje de baño, rojo. Llevaba unas sandalias y sus, ya famosos, lentes de sol en la cabeza.

- Dan ¿Porqué te tardaste tanto? – Le preguntó Drago viendo la televisión, cuando él entró en la habitación.

- Lo siento, amigo – Dijo el castaño sacando algo de ropa de su mochila – Es que después de la escuela fui con unos amigos de aquí, a jugar un partido en la playa –

- ¿Jake también fue? – Preguntó el bakugan

- Sí... Pero creo que él es mejor en el fútbol – Dijo Dan – Americano

Ni siquiera acabó de hablar cuando se dejó caer en su cama, haciendo revotar a Drago - ¿Y la escuela?

- Pésima – Respondió él, cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo alegre

- ¿Te va mal desde que Runo no te asesora? –

El chico le dio la espalda, mirando hacia la pared – Sí –

La luna llena se veía a través de la ventana y la sombra del marco de ésta se extendía por la habitación. El televisor ahora estaba apagado y, puesto que ese vecindario era demasiado tranquilo, ósea, según Dan, no pasaba nada interesante; todo se veía como una de esas películas en donde el silencio es tan inquietante y misterioso que sólo esperas a que un tipo entré a la habitación con una metralleta, listo para matarte. Una oscura noche, en un pueblo olvidado por el tiempo, estando dentro de una película de terror. Él sólo se alucinaba. Eso jamás podría pasar, pero sería más divertido que ese silencio tan desesperante.

Dan sentía que desde que las chicas se fueron, no paraba de hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Talvez para distraerse. ¿Su vida se estaría volviendo aburrida? Desde lo que ocurrió con Wiseman y lo de Magmel, no había pasado nada emocionante, bueno, al menos no a él. Pero ¿Entonces porqué era la primera vez que se sentía así? ¿Qué había hecho otras veces que se había quedado sin nada que hacer?

Como cuando derrotaron a Naga, y por lo tanto a Masquerade y Hal-G; cuando acabaron con el rey Zenoheld y vencieron a los vexos, no había sentido esa clase de ansiedad.

En el lapso de tiempo que tuvo que esperar a que una nueva aventura le llegara ¿Por qué no se había sentido de esta forma?

Espera... Talvez sí

Cuando terminó la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia, aquella vez que había tenido que mudarse, ahora que lo recordaba ¡Esa vez también se sintió así!

¿Pero por qué en ese entonces sí, y aquellas otras veces no? A estas alturas de tantas preguntas, Dan ya conocía la respuesta.

- ¿La extrañas? – Le preguntó Drago

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- No –

"Porque aquellas otras veces... Runo siempre estuvo junto a mí"


	6. Secretos del pasado

**Capitulo 6/32: Secretos del pasado y verdades del presente **

**¡ENSERIO, PERDOOÓN! Lo sé me he tardado mucho escribiendo este capi, pero como son las últimas semanas de escuela... Bueno, siempre son las más pesadas. Tengo que entregar los últimos dos proyectos de español y uno de física, estoy en lo del examen de ENLACE (para los que también presenten esta cosa, compartan mi sufrimiento TT-TT), los exámenes bimestrales y la competencia de etapa final en el jazz es en dos semanas, así que el profe nos trae en friega. Perdón por mi demora, pero es que estoy demasiado exhausta. De todas formas, no dejaré de escribir e intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible.**

**2NE1: Je je je perdón por no haberte respondido antes, pero bueno... Me parece que la foto que tenía de perfil es el capitulo... 37 de Mechtanium Surge ^^ Claro que para hoy ya has de saber cual es XD Pero por si acaso **

**En fin... ¡Comencemos! **

- Oigan, chicas – Dijo Julie, saliendo de la ducha. Unas horas habían pasado después de haber regresado de Neathia y, apenas cenaron, las cuatro se encerraron en su habitación, como acostumbraban todos los días, después de que el último rayo, que ponía fin al ocaso. Julie había salido con su pijama rosa ya puesta, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Mira en cambio, se ocupaba de disecar las flores que, hace apenas unos momentos, ella y las demás llevaban en el cabello; Runo se entretenía leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Estaba recostada en el suelo, al borde de su cama, descansando las piernas sobre ésta; al contrario que Alice estaba sentada en el escritorio, con un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos... Después del día que habían tenido, tan sólo intentaban recuperar un poco de normalidad. Y apenas escucharon a Julie salir, las tres emitieron un sonido que, a muy duras penas, traspasó la comisura de sus labios, pero que daba a entender, que le estaban prestando, aunque fuera, un poco de atención - ¿Creen que después de lo que pasó, Tray nos perdone el entrenamiento de mañana?

- Yo espero que no – Comentó Runo

- Ya descansamos mucho estos días - Dijo Mira

- ¿Porqué preguntas, Julie? – Dijo Alice

- Es que pensé que si teníamos el día libre podríamos ir de compras –

- ¿De compras? –

- ¡No es momento para pensar en esas cosas, Julie! – La regaño Runo, sin enderezarse

- ¡No! Pero creí que sería lindo, si cuando volvamos a casa, les lleváramos un regalo a los chicos –

Las que hasta hace unos momentos habían escuchado a su amiga de manera casi desinteresada, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para dirigirse a ella – Bueno... Esa no es tan mala idea –

- ¡Sí! ¡En el pueblo hay muchas cosas muy bonitas! – Dijo Julie, ahora entusiasmada por la idea de que sus amigas la apoyaran

- ¿Pero, porqué tendríamos que darles algo? – Dijo Runo mirando hacia otro lado – Ellos nunca nos trajeron nada –

- Porque nosotras somos consideradas – Dijo Mira

- Además sabes por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar...

- Sí, Runo, nosotras la tenemos más fácil – Dijo Julie

- Bueno, ya – Dijo ella sin necesidad de rogarle mucho para convencerla – Pero, aún si les llevamos algo ¿Qué les gustaría?

- No lo sé – Confesó Julie – Pero no ha de ser difícil encontrarles el regalo perfecto.

- En eso Julie tiene razón – Dijo Mira – Estos idiotas son felices con cualquier cosa

- Pero aún así, creo que es una buena idea – Dijo Alice – Así pueden hacerse una mejor idea de como son las cosas por aquí, en vez de sólo contarles –

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? –

- Pues... – Dijo ella pensativa – Las flores que hay en este planeta tardan años en marchitarse, y sería bonito si les lleváramos unas cuantas a las chicas del instituto –

- ¡Seguro que les encantan!

- ¡Desde ahorita digo que no pienso darle NADA a Minami! – Dijo Runo de mal humor por el simple hecho de mencionar aquel nombre

- Nadie pensaba en ella –

- Y creí que como a Shun le gusta tanto la literatura – Dijo la chica desviando un poquito la mirada – Podríamos ir a la librería –

- Woa, Alice anda inspirada – Dijo Julie

- La boda de hace rato la dejó sentimental –

- P-Pero yo estaba pensando en que se los diéramos de parte de todas –

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero porqué? –

- ¡Sí, fue tu idea! –

- ¿Pero, y si no le gustan los libros que yo escoja? –

- ¡Es Shun! ¡Incluso si no le gustan, te agradecerá el gesto! –

Runo había permanecido sin decir nada. - _¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor! – ¡Pero es la verdad! - _No era la primera vez que Alice se comportaba de aquella forma con su amigo, siempre pensando primero en él, sin embargo, nunca había sacado el tema a flote, y si no lo había hecho era porque tenía una buena razón. Ella, le había jurado a Shun no mencionar nada referente al tema, pero... – Alice...

Las tres la miraron.

- Yo... Estaba preguntándome – Decía dubitativa - A ti... ¿No te gusta Shun, o sí?

Las mejillas de Alice, se tornaron de rosas a carmín en menos un segundo.

Si lo pensabas, al hacer una definición de palabras basándote en Alice, "obstinada", no estaría en la lista de adjetivos, y talvez si se lo hubieran preguntado unos meses atrás, habría dicho _No. _Así de fácil, pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

"_- Shun, espera –_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Yo... Quería decirte... – N-Nada, olvídalo –" _

¡Esa vez que la besó en la frente! De sólo pensarlo, volvía a quemarle en esa zona de la cara. Aquella sensación que sintió, las típicas mariposas en el estómago, lo bonito de tener al menos un indicio, de que a esa persona que te gusta, le gustas también.

Aún no lo había hablado con sus amigas, y eso la hacía sentir un poco mal.

Ellas siempre le contaban todo, pero ella no lo estaba haciendo, por el sólo miedo y la confusión de no ser correspondida. Mira tampoco era muy expresiva que digamos, pero se descubría sola. Mientras ella misma, era tan indescifrable como la inexpresión misma, que en ese momento, era su peor enemiga.

- ¿Porqué preguntas? – Le dijo Mira a Runo al ver que Alice no decía nada - ¿Acaso tu sabes algo?

Runo se levantó del suelo, y se acostó en su cama - ¿Porqué habría de saber algo? Sólo es curiosidad

- Es que tú eres su mejor amiga – Dijo Alice aún bastante sonrojada, pero de repente, más decaída

La peliazul la miró sorprendida – Ustedes también lo son

- Sí, pero admite que tú estás más unida a él que nosotras – Dijo Julie – Es posible que te haya dicho algo ¿No?

- Bueno, talvez lo hemos hablado algunas veces...

- ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¿Entonces a Shun le gusta Alice? –

Runo les dio la espalda. No podía decir nada y con nada, se refería a NADA. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber hecho aquella pregunta. Era cierto que ellas cuatro eran las mejore amigas, hermanas sin lazos sanguíneos... Pero también era cierto que Shun era como su hermano mayor _Aniki _y lo era desde hace muchos años, por más razones de las que se pudieran imaginar. Pero si le decía a Alice y las demás lo que Shun sentía en realidad, quizá jamás se lo perdonaría, ni le confiaría ningún otro secreto.

Alice miraba a su amiga con cierto semblante de curiosidad, pero intriga al ver que no contestaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Mira

Runo se sentó en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo – Lo siento, chicas. Prometí no hablar de eso –

- ¿Prometiste? –

- Es un tema algo delicado para él

- Mmm... Pero... ¿Entonces tú sabes quien le gusta o no? – Preguntó Julie

Runo asintió, pero permaneció sin decir nada. Era obvio que estaba dispuesta a no revelar nada más.

Alice forzó una pequeña sonrisa –Yo... No sabía que se tenían ese tipo de confianza –

- No te lo tomes a mal, Alice – Dijo Runo con clara preocupación – Lo que sucede es que le debo mucho a Shun, y es por eso que me llevó más con él que con otros chicos

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yo... Nada

- ¡No, ahora nos dices! – Dijo Julie

- Mira, si no puedes decirnos el nombre de la chica, está bien, una promesa es una promesa, pero ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que le debes mucho?

- Es una larga historia –

- Tenemos tooda la noche – Dijo Julie sentándose en la cama de Runo, como indicándole que no tenía de otra. Mira hizo lo mismo, pero tuvo que jalar a Alice para que ella también se sentara.

Runo las miró, pensándolo por unos momentos. Le daba algo de vergüenza explicar la razón por la que ellos se había unido tanto, pero no quería que su mejor amiga pensara cosas malas sobre ella. Sabía que Alice nunca se guiaba por algo de lo que no estaba segura, pero incluso ella tenía sus momentos de debilidad ante la mente humana, que siempre está tratando de jugar con nuestros sentimientos.

- Está bien – Comenzó a contar Runo – Todo fue hace algunos años, puede decirse que incluso antes de que derrotáramos a Naga. Un poco después de que Marucho y yo, intentáramos traer a Shun de vuelta al equipo –

Cuando no lo logramos, Dan se encargo de convencerlo, y ya después de eso, fue cuando Shun y yo nos empezamos a hablar. Conversaciones de media o una hora en el chat; al inicio sólo hablábamos de batallas, pero conforme pasó el tiempo pudimos platicar de otras cosas. Talvez fue así como se convirtió en mi confidente, y yo la de él. Yo le contaba cosas que sólo les decía a ustedes y él me hablaba de cosas que sólo platicaba con Dan

_Flashbacks _

_- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a pelear? – Le pregunté una tarde mientras caminabamos por el parque. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que accedió unirse a los peleadores, pero yo no estaba del todo segura de su decisión._

_- Sí – Respondió él, igual de serio que siempre - ¿Porqué lo preguntas? _

_- No lo sé... Es que... Bueno, primero, perdón por tocar el tema – Anticipé yo – Pero después de todo lo que has pasado, te entendería perfectamente si no quisieras volver a tener nada que ver con las batallas _

_- No pretendo que me tengan lástima, Runo – Dijo sin mirarme y con las manos en los bolsillos _

_- ¡No es eso! – Aclaré horrorizada – Yo... No te tengo lástima. Y sé que va a sonar a uno de eso diálogos explotados por las novelas, pero... Te admiro mucho, Shun –_

_Me parece que esa fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de verdad._

_- Gracias – Dijo después de unos segundos. Supongo que no sabía que decir tras mi comentario – Y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien –_

_Nos detuvimos por un momento, en medio del camino._

_- Además – Continuó – Una de las razones por las que acepté, fue porque pensé que me haría bien estar con ustedes _

_- Buen... Eso si no te corrompemos más – Ambos reímos – Recuerda con quienes estás tratando _

_- ¿Con quienes? _

_- Con el zoquete cuyo ego es aún más grande que su apetito, y que a parte se hace pasar por tú mejor amigo; el heredero millonario, descendiente directo de Albert Einstein y pariente lejano de Stephen Hawking (y no hace falta mencionar que es tres años menor que nosotros); la mismísima marimacho en jefe y que según rumores de la escuela es capaz incluso de hacer pactos con el diablo (ósea yo); y por último pero no menos importante, la porrista superficial y sin cerebro, fanática número 1 de Dan Kusso, cuyo único propósito en la vida es que todos se enteren de su existencia –_

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! –

- ¡Eran otros tiempos! ¿Me dejas seguir?

_- ¿Me faltó algo? – _

_Shun se echó a reír – Sí... Bonito grupo –_

_Creí que talvez exageré con las definiciones de mis mejores amigos, pero valía la pena saber que disfrutaba de mi compañía, por más payasadas que pudiera decir. Además, oídos que no oyen, corazón que no siente._

_- Oye, Runo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Me dijo Shun de repente un día, mientas hablábamos por el chat._

_- Claro, dime _

_- De casualidad... ¿A ti no te gusta Dan, o sí? –_

_Me arrepentía completamente de dejar hacerme aquella pregunta - ¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando!_

_Lo vi encogerse de hombros desde el otro lado del monitor – Me entró la curiosidad _

_- Oye, ya es bastante molesto tener que lidiar con Julie respecto al tema, pero tú... _

_- Lo que pasa es que se te nota mucho cuando tienes celos de ella – _

_- ¡No son celos! – Dije yo. Me cansaba de repetir esa frase tantas veces – Pero debes admitir que es fastidiosa la forma en que se comporta conmigo ¿Como esperas que no exploté cuando estoy con ella? _

_- Si te molesta tanto, talvez sea porque te ve como competencia –_

_- ¿Competencia para ella? Pff ¡Ni hablar! – Repliqué yo – Julie está completamente segura de sí misma, y sólo me molesta para recordarme... Que nunca podré ganarle _

_Vi la mirada de Shun clavarse sobre mí a través de la pantalla – Acabas de admitir que te gusta Dan –_

_**¡? **– E... Eeeh... Y-Yo... No dije... – Golpee mi cabeza contra el escritorio. Rayos -¿Y qué si es cierto? _

_Shun sonrió – Nada _

_- Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie – Lo sentencié al día siguiente, estando en el café los dos solos – Ni a Dan. MUCHO MENOS A DAN. O a Julie. EN ESPECIAL A JULIE _

_- Por Dios, Runo – Dijo Shun mirándome - ¿Para que habría de decirles algo como eso? Sé que es un tema delicado _

_- Más te vale –_

Debo admitir que esa fue la primera vez que le revelé a alguien mi secreto (aparte de mis adentros), y en realidad no estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho, sobre todo porque fue un accidente cuando se escapó de mi boca, pero me di cuenta que después de ese incidente, las cosas mejoraron mucho más. De alguna forma

_- ¡No te soporto! – Me gritaba Julie, un día estando todos reunidos, en casa de Marucho. Era una de esas ocasiones donde usaba su pose de superioridad conmigo. Y si ella quería ponerse en ese plan, yo entraba en la faceta de: vete al infierno - ¿Por qué eres tan inmadura? ¡Acepta de una vez que te gusta, y así acabamos más rápido!_

_- ¡¿Acabar con qué?! ¡La inmadura es otra, por no dejar de fastidiar con lo mismo TODOS LOS DÍAS! _

_- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Siempre sacas vueltas a la pregunta! –_

_- Eso es porque NO ME NACE CONTESTARTE. ¡Además de que no tengo porqué decirte nada! _

_- ¡Qué infantil eres! _

_- ¡Somos niñas, idiota! ¿Qué esperabas?_

_- Querrás decir que YO soy niña, y tú... Bueno... No tengo ni idea de lo que seas_

_Julie y yo estábamos en uno de los cientos de pasillos del edificio. Acababa de regresar de la cocina y ella me alcanzó antes de que pudiera volver con los demás a la sala de estar (una de tantas). No me había dado cuenta de que en realidad no estábamos tan lejos ese cuarto y seguro que nuestros gritos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia._

_Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella – Dios perdóname por lo que quería hacerle – Pero antes de cometer cualquier homicidio, sentí como alguien me tomaba por los brazos y me alejaba unos metros de Julie. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shun sosteniéndome._

_- Ni se te ocurra, Runo – Dijo sencillamente mientras Dan, Alice y Marucho llegaban. Noté sus miradas sobre nosotros dos, Shun estaba reteniéndome de las muñecas y yo le daba la espalda. Talvez si no comprendías la situación, esa posición podía malinterpretarse._

_- ¡Ella fue la que empezó! – Dije yo zafándome del agarre - ¡Si no va a aguantarse, que mantenga su enorme boca cerrada! _

_- ¡Yo no empecé! ¡Tú eres la que ocasiona todo esto! – Se defendió ella - ¡Dices ser muy fuerte y lo que tú quiera, pero ni siquiera te atreves a decir...! _

_- ¡Julie! – Shun la hizo quedarse con la palabra en la boca, e incluso parecía que le hubiera metido miedo – Con esto es más que suficiente. Ya no es difícil imaginar el porqué de cada vez que están a punto de matarse, y debo decir que está empezando a fastidiarme – Pensar que Shun no se fijaba en lo que decía era como pensar que lo de las torres gemelas fue un accidente. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca levantó la voz y mantuvo la compostura – Si Runo tiene, o no, sentimiento por cierta persona, eso no es algo que a ti te incumba, y no veo razón por la que tenga que decirte ni a ti, ni a nadie al respecto –_

_Yo lo miraba fijamente, temiendo que pudiera pasarse de la línea – Y además Julie... El hecho de que hagas sentir inferior a los demás... No hará que nadie se enamore de ti –_

_Y lo hizo. Se pasó._

_Era la primera vez que Shun me defendía (de la forma en que fuera). Debo ser sincera, en cuanto comenzó a hablar, tuve un bonito sentimiento. No podía creer al amigo que me había conseguido, mi mejor amigo y ahora estaba más segura que nunca. Una persona que tuviera el suficiente intelecto como para enseñarme algo cada vez que lo viera; que me protegiera; que me defendiera de esa gente que aún no había escuchado la voz de la razón – en otras palabras, que no había madurado- o que simplemente no podía cambiar. Tenía la esperanza de que Julie si cambiara, pero siendo franca, en ese momento no pensaba en ella, pensaba en Shun. En como al principio lo admiraba y ahora lo quería._

_Yo siempre había estado sola, siempre me defendí sola. Me aguanté todo, había reprimido mis sentimiento, me había hecho la fuerte... ¡Todo sola!_

_Ahora que empezaba a hacer lazos de amistad de los buenos, no sólo con Shun, con Dan, con Alice, con Marucho... E incluso con Julie, comenzaba a comprender que ya no estaba sola._

_- Vamos Runo – Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar – Lo mejor será que estén separadas por un rato –_

_Me le quedé viendo a Julie. Caminaba siguiendo a Shun, pero no le aparté la mirada. No decía nada, sólo se quedaba ahí para y no hizo ninguna clase de protesta ¿Shun la habría herido con sus palabras? Sólo le dijo la verdad, pero ésa era la que a veces dolía. No me pareció que le estuviera guardando alguna clase de rencor a Shun, creo que en realidad escuchó lo que le dijo, y lo estaba asimilando._

_Pasamos caminando entre Dan y Alice. Para mí, que ahí fue cuando mi amiga comenzó a enamorarse de Shun – aunque no lo admita – se notaba en su mirada, y en su sonrisa discreta. Dan no dijo nada. Él tenía la culpa del pleito, después de todo-_

- Había olvidado ese pleito... Lo lamento mucho, Runo –

- Ya no importa ¿Ahora somos mejores amigas, o no? –

Lo importante es que a partir de ése día, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Definitivamente, esas simples palabras daban algo en qué pensar, y fue por aquello, que desde ese momento, las peleas entres nosotras dos... Terminaron (De acuerdo, casi por completo)

Y sí, lo admito, talvez el hecho de que tú empezaras a salir con Billy también ayudó un poco, pero eso es otra cosa. El punto es que terminados esos problemas, unos meses después, cuando me hice novia de Dan, Shun era el más conciente acerca de mi preocupación por él. Y debo decir, ésa misma preocupación por Dan, fue una de las cosas que más nos unieron a mí y a Shun

_- ¿Cómo es que tú llegaste a Nueva Vestroia? Quiero decir... En una sola pieza – Bromeé yo, acercándome a Shun, aquella vez de mi intento fallido por usar el transportador – Lo lamento. Me alegra que estés aquí con él Shun. _

_Noté su cálida sonrisa – Yo también, Runo –_

Shun se preocupaba por Dan como si fuera su hermano pequeño, y eso era comprensible, ya que se conocen de toda la vida; mientras que yo, más que como su hermana, su mejor amiga o su novia, parecía incluso su madre, y eso – aunque me daba miedo- no podía evitarlo

_- ¡No voy a aceptarlo! – Decía yo entre sollozos, tirándome en el suelo del dojo de Shun. Sentí el frío contacto con la madera, al estrellar mis rodillas en él, se oyó un golpe seco, pero ni siquiera me dolió. Mis lágrimas desaparecían entre las grietas de las tablas y mis puños temblaban por la sola impotencia – No voy a aceptarlo... ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! _

_La noticia de que Dan, Shun y Marucho irían a Neathia, para combatir en una guerra, no me estaba sentando nada bien – Sabes que no tenemos otra opción, Runo._

_Su mirada color ámbar intentaba consolarme, pero sus palabras eran más fuertes – Ya lo sé, pero... Pero, y-yo... ¡Simplemente no quiero que se vayan! No otra vez _

_Esto último lo dije susurrando pero sé que Shun lo alcanzó a oír - ¿Segura que es sólo por eso? – Desconecté nuestras miradas – Runo... Te aseguro que Dan estará bien._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es por eso que estoy así? _

_- ¿Qué más si no? – Su mano secó mis lágrimas – Él es Tú novio, después de todo, tú lo quieres y no quieres que le pase nada malo._

_- No digas esas cosas... _

_- Ya lo has demostrado antes ¿O es que quieres que te recuerde el incidente de Nueva Vestroia? _

_- NO, gracias – Lo miré y notaba como me sonreía. Verlo sonreír siempre me había levantado el ánimo – Pero es que es demasiado impulsivo. No importa que se trate de poner en riesgo su propia vida, el actúa por instinto sin pensar en lo que pasará después. Y sí lo admito. Me preocupa, y no tienes idea de cuanto miedo me da que le pase algo._

_- A mí también. Él es mi mejor amigo, y estoy conciente del alto nivel de su idiotez – No pude evitar reír tras el comentario – Pero es por eso mismo que sé de lo que es capaz y hasta donde puede llegar. De cierta forma, tengo mucha fe en él._

_- Yo también... Pero... - ¿Cuantos años habían pasado y todavía no me acostumbraba a hablar del tema? – La idea de estar lejos de él... Siempre me ha resultado difícil _

_¡¿De donde vino eso?! _

_Shun se quedó pensativo unos instantes, mirando hacia una esquina del cuarto, entre el techo y la pared – Mira... Si lo que te preocupa es no poder estar al pendiente de él, te prometo una cosa – lo miré – Como ambos conocemos la irritante manía que tiene Dan de querer ser el héroe siempre, te prometo que no lo dejaré hacer las cosas "a su manera", es decir, sólo. _

_- Ósea... _

_- En pocas palabras, lo protegeré, y me encargaré de que no haga ninguna estupidez – Iba a abrir la boca pero Shun fue más rápido – Sin que él se entere, claro._

_- ¿Estás seguro? Dan es demasiado inquieto, por eso nunca tuvo niñera, y ninguna maestra lo soporta._

_- Pero admite que yo soy un poco más intimidante. Además tómalo como que estoy relevándote – Me quedé callada unos segundo, dubitativa. No quería que Shun se viera obligado a cuidar de Dan por mi culpa. Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a una amiga, y talvez lo estaba haciendo a fuerzas; aunque si era cierto que cuando Shun estaba con Dan, me sentía más tranquila. _

_Me jaló del brazo y sentí como me abrazaba. _

_- ¿Me lo prometes? _

_- ¿Confías en mí? _

_- Obvio que sí –_

_- Entonces... Es una promesa –_

- Bueno, para resumir, la razón por la que Shun y yo somos tan amigos, es porque él mantuvo su promesa durante todos estos años. Incluso antes de decirlo aquel día, él ya se había encargado de proteger a Dan, cuando yo no podía estar con él. Y sé que parece algo exagerado, ya que es Dan de quien estoy hablando, pero sencillamente, no puedo dejar de preocuparme – A pesar de la facilidad con la que Runo se había manejado con las palabras a lo largo del relato, no podía evitar estar algo apenada al hablar, tan abiertamente del tema – En fin, a lo que voy es, que les dije todo esto para que comprendan y no vayan a malinterpretar las cosas –

Hablaba en plural, pero era obvio que iba para Alice – No te preocupes –

- No lo haremos –

- Aaww – Dijo Julie, como siempre, enternecida – Pero eso significa que _Dan _es el motivo por el que eres amiga de Shun. ¡Eso, lejos de malinterpretarse, da ternura!

Runo intentó fulminarla con la mirada, pero no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

- ¿Pero, porqué no nos lo habías contado? – Preguntó Mira

Runo se encogió de hombros – No creí que fuera algo tan importante –

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz, dándoles a entender que era hora de regresar a sus camas – Buenas noches, chicas

- Buenas noches –

**En medio de otra galaxia... **

- ¿Marlene? – Decía Seilant, entrando al laboratorio de la nave, junto con las demás. La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio, ahogándose en un mar de planos, prototipos y borradores que cubrían la mayor parte del piso del cuarto. Tantos eran los papeles, que apenas y se alcanzaba a distinguir donde terminaba ella y comenzaba el cuerpo de Marlene, de hecho, lo único que servía para ubicarla era su larga melena negra, que sobresalía del panorama.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Veomi

- Arreglando unas cosas- Dijo ella sin volverse, y sin parar de escribir – Y les agradecería mucho que no me molestaran.

- Venimos a decirte que no pudimos hallar nada – Habló el chico

– Como tú dijiste, es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra – Dijo Eyna

- Me da lo mismo –

- ¿Qué? Pe-pero... Fuiste tú la que nos dijo...

- Que las buscaran. Lo sé – Dijo Marlene interrumpiendo a la pelimorada y poniéndose de pie – Pero ya lo pensé mejor, y creo que no tiene caso seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo.

Los tres la miraron.

- Si esas cuatro no quieren aparecer, que no aparezcan – Continuó – Mejor para nosotros, podemos continuar con nuestros planes sin que ellas nos interrumpan.

- O-oye, pero... – Dijo Veomi ¿Nos has pensado qué pasaría si nos atacaran de pronto? ¿No crees que sea mejor averiguar qué les pasó?

- ¿Porqué? ¿Temes perder lazos con ellas? – Dijo Marlene con cierta malicia - ¿Y con sus amigos?

Veomi bajó la cabeza, en señal de sumisión.

- Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora – A simple vista se adivinaba que Marlene tenía sangre fría corriendo por cada vena y contaminando cada glóbulo puro que le quedara en su cuerpo. Podía decirle lo peor del mundo a una persona y al momento siguiente, ya se le había olvidado, pero para Veomi, era mejor así. Porque si cambiaba esa actitud sádica y despiadada que ella le conocía tan bien de un momento a otro, era mejor que tener que lidiar con ella por varios minutos – Ahora que Runo, Alice, Mira y Julie no están en medio del camino, podré seguir con la construcción de esta cosa –

- Creí que la máquina no estaba terminada – Dijo Seilant

- No lo estaba, pero con el tiempo libre que las chicas me dejaron, la he podido perfecciona, y sólo me faltan unos detalles para terminarla. Me tomará un par de meses, pero valdrá la pena la espera –

Eyna se veía emocionada. Como siempre. Pareciera que cada vez que Marlene abría la boca, estuviera escupiendo pepitas de oro sólido para ella. Nadie entendía porque la admiraba tanto, pero así estaban las cosas y parecía que no podrían cambiarse.

Mientas, tanto Seilant como Veomi, no se veían para nada felices por la repentina noticia. Estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de ideas y a la bipolaridad de Marlene, pero eso era más bien como si una bomba les hubiera explotado por dentro. No sabían que pensar. Eran demasiadas ideas y necesitarían varias horas para poder analizarlas todas con cuidado, como cuando tenían que leer un libro varias veces para poder comprenderlo del todo, en todos sus aspectos; ellos leían repetidas veces sus propios pensamientos para entender su significado. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo ¿Porqué apenas se confundían así?

Y lo que era más... Ahora que las chicas no aparecían NADIE podría evitar NADA.

- Y por fin, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, con este aparato la energía de atributo de todos los bakugan, nos pertenecerá y tendremos nuestra venganza –

**De vuelta en el castillo **

Alice no lograba conciliar el sueño.

La habitación estaba en completa obscuridad y el menguar de la luna no iluminaba lo suficiente, como para borrar esa penumbra, y sin embargo, la escena resultaba un tanto reconfortante y tranquilizadora, allí, envuelta entre las sábanas, tus pensamientos volaban por la habitación, inundando cada esquina, teniendo la completa libertad de que nadie podría atraparlos, ya que, a esas horas, los pensamiento son como animales nocturnos. Se escabullen si haces ruido, pero gozan de las tinieblas con toda plenitud.

Y precisamente, éstos eran los que no dejaban descansar a la chica; apenas corría uno por un lado, el otro se escondía debajo de la cama, otro daba de a brincos en el techo, mientras uno pegaba de maromas por las paredes. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Tras todo lo que Runo había contado era difícil pensar las cosas con claridad ¡Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle! Como quisiera saber... ¿Pero, porqué no podía decir nada?

"¡Te lo prometo! No lloraré si no se trata de mí. Te lo prometo, seré fuerte. Sólo dime el nombre de esa chica, de la chica que le robó el corazón... Porque si no lo sé pronto... El mío acabara por explotar".

_- Pss – _Se escuchó decir a alguien en voz baja, y después con más claridad - ¡Pss! ¡Mira! ¡Despierta!

Runo se había levantado y se dirigió a la cama de la susodicha. La movía con delicadeza, pero parecía desesperada por que despertara – Runo... – Dijo entre abriendo los ojos y estirándose – Ni siquiera ha salido el sol, déjame dormir un rato más –

Se cubrió el rostro con las mantas, pero Runo las jaló – Es algo importante, y no puede esperar a que amanezca – Le arrebató la almohada de la cabeza, provocando su rebote en el colchón, y que a la chica no le quedara de otra, más que enderezarse - ¡Tú también despierta, Julie!

Le arrojó la almohada, hasta su cama, dándole justo en la cara.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Despegó su cara de las colchas y reaccionó tan rápido, y con tanta paranoia, que el sólo verla, te daba ganas de reír.

- _Así tendrás la conciencia – _Murmuró Runo – Vengan conmigo

- ¿A donde?

- ¡Ustedes sólo síganme!

- ¿Y qué pasa con Alice?

- Ella no debe saber nada de esto ¿Entendido?

Se oyó el cerrar de la puerta, y la pelirroja se levanto de golpe. Los bakugan desde hacía hora que dormían, y el silencio penetraba en los oídos como aplastándolos.

¿Por qué no podía saber nada? ¿Y nada de qué? Estaba comenzando a hartarse de los "secretos entre amigos". Se suponía que esos no debían existir, pero Runo ocultaba muchas cosas, si te ponías a pensar; ni lo de Shun, o aquella declaración de Dan cuando eran pequeños, o el día en que recibió su primer beso. Nada. Se los había guardado por tantos años, y eso considerando que se conocían desde hace cinco años – sin contar a Mira, que de eso hace tres – según ella no les veía mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas, y Alice ya no sabía si lo decía enserio o simplemente no quería contarlo.

Era cierto que últimamente Runo había sido más abierta con ellas, pero en ese momento estaba excluyéndola ¿Qué más le quería ocultar?

- Runo, si nos ven fuera de la habitación a esta hora, estamos muertas – Dijo Julie por detrás de la peliazul, junto con Mira. Caminaban por los pasillos, elevándose un poco cuando el piso pudiera hacer ruido, al sentir sus pisadas.

Runo no dijo nada y continuó avanzando.

- Runo, ya fue suficiente hasta aquí – Dijo Mira deteniéndose cuando habían salido al jardín - ¿Qué pasa?

- Sí, ¿Porqué nos levantaste a las dos de la madrugada?

- Hay algo que debía decirles, y sentía que no podía hablar dentro del castillo. Aquí no hay nadie que nos vea – Dijo ella sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra. Era una noche preciosa. El cielo color rosa fuerte, resplandecía con intensidad sobre las copas de los árboles, y la oscuridad era eliminada por el brillo de las estrellas tintineando. Scorpion se lucía durante esa velada... Entonces allí iba a parar... ¿Eso quería decir que en el cielo terrestre Orión dominaba en el firmamento? Maldito cobarde, tan imponente siempre y cuando no estés cerca de él. Incluso las luciérnagas imitaban aquella constelación, aunque fuese por unos segundos, ya que después iban a adentrarse en la corola de las flores, que parecían abrir y cerrar su entrada, como si fueran _amores de un rato_ – Verán... ¿Recuerdan el día en que abandonamos la Tierra? Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al portal y que Shun me detuvo para...

- ¡Sí, si lo recuerdo! – La interrumpió Julie – Pero nunca nos contaste lo que te dijo

- A eso voy – Dijo sentándose en flor de loto – Aquella vez...

_El portal se había abierto a unos cuantos metros, y antes de que Runo pudiera aproximarse a él, sintió como una mano sostenía con delicadeza la suya. _

_Shun la jaló, acercándola para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decir. _

_- Runo... – Dijo él en un volumen casi inaudible para un humano – Tan sólo prométeme... Que no perderás a Alice de tú vista _

_Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de ternura, asegurando su promesa _

- Aquella vez... ¡Shun me hizo prometer que yo protegería a Alice!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso hace rato?!

- ¡Sí hay que contárselo a Alice!

- ¡NO! –

Al oír a Runo, Mira y Julie se detuvieron antes de entrar corriendo al castillo.

- Les dije que Alice no podría enterarse de esto

- ¿Pero, por qué...?

- Ella nunca dijo que Shun le gustara, y aún si fuera así ¿De que serviría? No puedo decirle más que eso. Sólo servirá para confundirla y obligarla a empeñarse más en saber la verdad. No quiero que se presione demasiado con el tema, porque sé que no es agradable estar pensando sólo en ello.

Las chicas bajaron la mirada – Tienes razón –

Mientras tanto en el balcón de arriba, cierta chica observaba a sus amigos, hablando de quien sabe qué, a sus espaldas, teniendo la vista perdida en algún punto entre el suelo y ellas, su mente vagando por debajo de la tierra, las lágrimas aferrándose a sus mejillas y con el corazón desangrándose en su mano. Sólo quería arrojarlo lejos y no sentir nada más.

No sufrir nunca más.

**Capitulo 31 ¡TERMINADO! ¡Por fin! Enserio ¡Lo siento! y espero no tardarme mucho con el próximo capi. Gracias por tenerme paciencia con mi lentitud y gracias por seguir este fic ^^ **

**Bye bye **


	7. Entre la espada y la pared

**Capitulo 7/33: Entre la espada y la pared**

**LO SÉEE! PERDÓN!**

**Sé que en el último capitulo les prometí no tardarme con las actualizaciones, y terminé tardándome más de lo que lo había hecho en todo lo que llevo aquí :S **

**No tienen idea de cuánto lo siento, y ahora no les sacaré excusas, sólo diré que los últimos días de clases son demasiado pesados, pero por fin, en una semana... ¡Vacacioones! Y como ya terminamos con todos los temas, no nos la pasamos haciendo NADA en la escuela, y sigo yendo únicamente por querer ver a mis amigos los últimos días :D **

**Pero bueno, creo que puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capitulo, y enserio espero que les guste ^^. De nuevo ¡Lo siento! Y ahora les juro por el anime, manga y por Big time rush XD que no me volveré a demorar tanto en un estúpido capitulo. **

**Bien aquí vamos.**

**¡Ah! y antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar: Ni Bakugan ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este loco fic.**

El viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles con poca intensidad, no era mucha como para doblarlos hasta el punto de tocar el suelo, pero era lo suficiente como para que se escuchara su melodía. Ese soplido silbante que se eleva y disminuye constantemente durante un día nebuloso por la tierra levantada, y aterrador en las noches de "Hasta el viento tiene miedo".

Extrañamente en la colina debajo de aquel enorme árbol, la brisa era suave y apenas molestaba cuando un mechón de cabello te hacía cosquillas en la cara. El zacate picaba en la piel, pero se adaptaba para dejar recostarte. A la lejanía, se observaba el pueblo, y el torreón de la biblioteca resaltaba por sobre lo demás edificios. Tenían sus tejas de color rojo quemado; los tonos de las fachadas variaban siempre entre blanco-ivory y algunas otras construidas totalmente de madera.

"Han pasado tantos años..."

Cierta chica castaña miraba hacia el otro extremo, por sobre la pradera, pasando los matorrales, hasta llegar a los montoncitos verdes, que debían ser los cerros. Recargada en el tronco de aquel árbol, abrazaba sus piernas, con cierto aire de melancolía. Era media tarde y el sol ni siquiera había comenzando a ocultarse, de hecho, estaba en su punto más alto.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¿Cómo... llegué hasta aquí? –

Mira se encontraba para justo en medio de un barranco que estaba conformado en su totalidad, por tierra y rocas; si miraba hacia el frente, el pasillo de piedra rojiza comenzaba a empequeñecerse, dejando ver, que corrían kilómetros entes de poder alcanzar su final; pero si miraba hacia los lados, no veía más que una pared rocosa e irregular que no dejaba salir de esa grieta con facilidad. (Sariii: Para que tengan una idea más clara de donde estaba, acuerdense de la película de "El Rey León", en la escena donde muere mufasa TT-TT ¡Díganme! ¿Quien no lloró en esa parte?)

- ¿Estás lista, Mira? – Preguntó Tray, estando arriba con las otras tres chicas.

- Emm... – La chica no apartaba la vista de las gigantescas rocas que se mantenían a los bordes del acantilado.

- ¿Y tú, Julie?

La chica asintió.

- Entonces... ¡Ahora! – Gritó el chico, para ordenarles a las peleadoras subterra que comenzaran con su entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Eeeehh?! ¡¿Qué pasó con el "1, 2,3"?! – Se quejó Mira comenzando a correr. Debían hacer todas esas pruebas, porque no eran nada comparadas con las que tendrían que hacer después, para obtener los elementos, tenían que poner en riesgo su vida, de formas mil veces peor que tener que esquivar un montón de piedras superdesarrolladas o enfrentándose a la oscuridad en su totalidad.

- ¡Cuidado Mira! – Gritaron a coro Runo y Alice, desde su posición junto a Tray. Y se preocupaban con razón.

Se suponía que esas prácticas ayudaban a desarrollar la agilidad, la destreza y, en algunas ocasiones, el sigilo igual que un ninja, pero lo que Mira hacía, estaba lejos de parecer algún arte marcial. De destreza no tenía nada, porque cada movimiento que hacía, daba la impresión de que se había salvado "accidentalmente", sin mencionar que era poco elegante; avanzaba a grandes zancadas y se inquietaba excesivamente cuando una roca caía cerca de ella y, de hecho, no faltaban unos cuantos gritos tras el impacto. Allí se acababa el sigilo.

Básicamente el ejercicio consistía en que, tanto Julie como Mira, no dejaran que las rocas tocaran el suelo. La peliplateada las arrojaba por el desfiladero, usando sus poderes, y las aventaba constantemente mientras su amiga avanzaba con ellas desde abajo. Se suponía que Mira debía usar sus poderes también para devolver esos pesos a Julie, pero... Bueno, digamos que se le había olvidado.

- ¡Aaahh! – Gritó Mira por enésima vez cuando Julie casi la aplasta (otra vez) - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo estoy haciendo lo que debo! – Dijo Julie deteniéndose por un instante que en realidad no duró mucho

- ¡Trata de tomarlas, Mira! – Gritó Tray, quien junto con Alice y Runo se habían quedado en el mismo punto, y por lo tanto, my atrás.

- ¡Lo intentaré! – Respondió la chica sin dejar de correr y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando la próxima.

Cuando Julie arrojo el objetivo, Mira se concentró únicamente en él, y alzando ambas manos, igual que cuando tomas de las esquinas una sabana y la extiendes sobre el colchón, ella devolvió la roca con mucha fuerza al punto de partida.

- ¡Bien, Mira! –

Ya al hacerlo una vez, las siguientes fueron más fáciles, y después de correr y aventarse constantemente aquellas _piedritas _llegaron al punto en donde se les habían acabado, teniendo ambas que detenerse. Se vieron de frente, una desde arriba y la otra desde abajo. Sostener tantas rocas en el aire al mismo tiempo no era una tarea nada sencilla para ninguna de las dos, pero era necesario que conocieran la capacidad de control que tenían sobre sus poderes.

De repente, por lo menos 20 proyectiles gigantescos se estaban dirigiendo a la misma dirección, pero con un diferente objetivo. No podían mentir, no era fácil detenerlas, y fue por eso que algunas terminaron escapándoseles de las manos, estrellándose en la superficie de aquel terreno, hasta que, para poderle poner fin a la supuesta pelea, las rocas chocaron unas con otras, las de Julie con las de Mira, destruyéndose en el cielo y resumiéndose a piedritas de pecera.

El eco del estruendo se escuchó por todo el interior del barranco, y Runo pensó que si una bomba explotara, así sería como se escucharía.

Ambas chicas tenían la respiración agitada y ambas se tiraron al piso del agotamiento.

- ¿Estuvo bien? – Preguntó Mira recostándose en el suelo, sin importarle que estuviera cubierto de cosas que pudieran clavársele en la espalda.

A modo de respuesta, tanto Alice, como Runo y Tray, no pudieron contener la risa.

- Sí – Dijo él, parando de reír – Creo que estuvo bien –

ஜ**En la Tierra**ஜ

- Aquí está su orden, chicos – Dijo la madre de Runo apareciendo de repente.

A Dan le brillaron los ojos y se le hizo agua la boca mientras la mujer colocaba los platos sobre la mesa. En un minuto ésta se había llenado de lindas exquisiteces, como lo eran rebanadas de _cheese cake_ cubiertas con mermelada y trozos de fresa, otras tantas de _milky way _impregnando el aroma a chocolate en el aire, mientras unos quequitos bañados en betún de limón y pequeños tazones de fruta en trozos, completaban el adorno de aquella típica mesa para la hora de merendar. (Sariii: ¿Se nota que tengo hambre? XD)

- Woa – Dijeron los bakugan, viendo los postres que los superaban por mucho en tamaño.

- ¡Se ve delicioso! – Dijo Dan, encantado con el panorama - ¡Gracias señora Misaki!

- Sí gracias, pero no sé si podré acabármelo – Dijo Marucho observando con detenimiento su "pequeña" porción de pastel

- Con Dan aquí, créeme que eso no será problema – Bromeó Ace

- Pues es lo menos que puedo hacer por los amigos de Runo, ahora que ella no está aquí – Dijo la señora Tatsuo sonriendo.

- Oh, es cierto – Dijo Marucho – Ahora ustedes no tienen quien les ayude con las órdenes ¿verdad?

- Y eso se refleja en la clientela – Dijo Ace apuntando a las otras mesas.

Sólo habían unas cuantas personas en el café, cuando a esa hora normalmente estaba casi lleno.

- No los culpo – Resolvió fácilmente la mujer – Muchos de los chicos frecuentaban este lugar, principalmente para verlas a ambas

- Creí que sólo lo hacían por Mira – Murmuró Baron

- Aunque no lo admitan, muchos venían sólo por Runo, pero no lo comentan porque ella los mataría – Las caras de los chicos dieron a entender que sobraban las explicaciones.

- ¿Y nunca les han pedido... salir, o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó Dan, serio – Es que Alice y Julie también trabajaron aquí, pero nunca mencionaron nada de eso

- Talvez lo intentaron – Dijo ella sofocando una pequeña risita – Pero digamos que mi marido lo tiene todo controlado

- ¿Porqué preguntas Dan? – Dijo Ace de repente - ¿Ya te están entrando los celos o algo así?

- Creo que mejor yo me retiro – Bromeó la señora Misaki antes de irse. Se escuchó un "Sí, gracias" de parte de Marucho, pero los demás no le prestaron atención.

- No empieces a fastidiar, Ace – Lo sentenció Dan, recargando la barbilla en su mano – _Como si a ti no te molestara _

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada – Dijo levantándose y poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza – Voy al baño, luego no me cabe todo el pastel –

Dijo y salió de la habitación.

- Este tipo no tiene remedio – Dijo Shun entre dientes.

- Se le veía algo molesto – Dijo Marucho

- ¿Qué esperabas? – Dijo Ace – Lo dije, está celoso

- Pero debes admitir que sabe controlarse – Dijo Baron – Porque si Runo fuera mi novia, me molestaría mucho que otros chicos vinieran sólo para verla, y talvez no la dejaría seguir trabajando aquí –

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

- Hipotéticamente hablando, claro – Dijo el chico, sonrojado

- Bueeno...

- Talvez sea por eso que todavía no tienes novia –

- Tú tampoco tienes – Le espetó Shun

- Ni tú – Contraatacó Ace

- No-No creo que debamos discutir por eso – Intervino Marucho nervioso de que comenzaran con una de sus escenitas.

- Como sea –

- Pero supongo que si Dan no interviene en ese tema es porque sabe que Runo puede cuidarse por sí sola – Dijo Shun

- ¡Aún así! – Dijo Baron – Es su novia debería de preocuparse más por ella ¿no?

- Mira Baron, no lo sé. Lo de ellos dos siempre ha sido complicado – Shun escondía la mitad de su rostro tras la taza de té – Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que si alguien quisiera salir con Runo, ella lo rechazaría enseguida –

- Exacto – Dijo Drago, alejándose un poco del trozo de pastel de Dan, donde los demás bakugan ya estaban juntándose – Y eso Dan también lo sabe. Ya ves lo que pasó con Seilant, y aunque él se molestó, no le dijo nada a Runo.

Marucho asintió – Talvez no lo parezca pero ellos dos se tienen mucha confianza –

- Sí... Supongo – Dijo el pelirrosa desviándoles la mirada y dándole vueltas con el tenedor a la comida.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? – Preguntó Ace

- Te ves algo decaído – Dijo Preyas encimándose a un trozo de frutilla

- No, para nada – Dijo él agitando las manos en señal de negación y esforzándose por sonreír – Sólo se me hace incómodo hablar del tema

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- Por nada en especial, sólo no me gusta hablar de ello

- Pues más vale que te expliques bien, porque pareciera que tú...

- Baron... Hay algo que me he estado preguntando – Dijo Shun, hablando con un tono que cambió completamente el ambiente del lugar.

- ¿A ti... no te gusta Runo? ¿O sí? –

۞**En Sarfia**۞

A pesar de la descomunal distancia que existía entre ambos mundos, las cosas no eran tan diferentes. Tanto en Sarfia como en la Tierra, era una tarde muy bonita, y a cualquiera se le antojaría una rica merienda, con una temperatura tan perfecta; por lo que ellas decidieron sentarse en medio del jardín, sobre un mantel de diversos colores y formas irregulares, resguardándose de los dos soles a la sombra de todos esos viejos árboles. Una de esas estrellas era más grande que la otra y brillaba con muchísima más intensidad; casi podía decirse que el segundo no servía más que de lamparita. Más o menos cómo se vería un cerillo al lado de una fogata.

- Hmm – Dijo Alice metiéndose otro trozo de tarta a la boca – Está deliciosa

- Sí – Dijo Runo zambulléndose la leche, y con algunas migajas a los lados de sus labios. Tray estaba sentado con ellas y se divertía viéndolas comer - ¿Quién lo preparó?

- Aki – Dijo el chico tratando de sonar indiferente, pero sin contener la risa, y no era para menos pues de repente, Runo intentó escupir todo lo que ya se había tragado, pero lo decidió tarde.

- Ay vamos, no exageres –

- ¡¿Qué tal si está envenenado?! ¡Yo no pienso arriesgarme! –

La paranoia de la chica provocó la risa de sus amigos, pero aún así, la mayoría giró la cabeza para todos lados, asegurándose de que Aki no estuviera por allí.

- Oye Tray – Dijo Mira - ¿Donde está Drina? No la he visto en todo el día

- Sí que raro – Dijo Julie – Siempre está aquí en la tarde, trepándose a los árboles, hasta que vienen a regañarla.

No parecía que estuviera pensando, pero Tray dudó un poco antes de contestar – Ha de estar en la colina... Muy a menudo se la pasa días enteros ahí.

- ¿Pero haciendo qué? – Preguntó Runo

- Bueno... Lo que pasa es que ese lugar significa mucho para ella – Miró hacia un punto apartado de donde ellos estaban, pero que no se alejaba mucho del castillo; atravesando árboles, en un claro del terreno – Cuando Drina era pequeña, siempre iba allí a jugar – Continuó – Solía preguntarme qué la mantenía tan entretenida como para estar ahí por horas. Hasta que un día, nos presentó a Erio. Y digo "presentar" como puede hacerlo una niña de nueve años.

_Erio era un niño un año mayor que ella, y, aunque no me acuerdo muy bien de los rasgos, recuerdo que tenía el cabello azul marino y los ojos casi del mismo tono. _

_Se divertían mucho juntos y ella parecía muy feliz a su lado, hasta que un día, Erio se fue y ya no regresó. Así de simple, y cuando mi hermana fue a esperarlo, no se desilusionó, continuó esperándolo por dos semanas enteras, yendo a la colina donde solían encontrarse todos los días. Al pasar ese trayecto de catorce lunas, Drina se encerró en su cuarto y lloró desconsoladamente _

Hizo una corta pausa – Pero a pesar de todo, aún hay días en los que se la pasa allí sentada y nadie puede hacer nada para sacarla de sus pensamientos. –

- Pero ¿Sólo se queda ahí sin hacer nada? – Preguntó Julie confundida pero seria - ¿Acaso está esperando que Erio vuelva?

- Sé que suena raro – Dijo él pensativo – Pero significa mucho para ella, y les agradecería si no le comentaran sobre que les dije

- Está bien –

- ¿Pero, entonces que pasará con ella? – Preguntó Alice

- Sólo espero que pueda reponerse pronto de esto – Contestó Tray – Después de todo... Han pasado 6 años –

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Julie indignada - ¡Tray está viendo lo que le pasa a su hermana, y no hace nada para ayudarla!

- Pues no, pero ponte en su lugar Julie – Dijo Alice - ¿Qué se puede hacer en una situación así? Drina está dolida porque Erio no regresó con ella, pero no creo que algo así sea responsabilidad de Tray.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Estoy segura de que si a Mira le hicieran eso, Keith pondría al tipo en su lugar! –

- Pues sí, pero Keith es todo un caso – Dijo Mira poniendo los ojos en blanco – Y Tray es un príncipe, no puede comportarse como se le pegue la gana

- Además de que no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde está Erio – Dijo Runo – Y ya han pasado años ¿Cómo esperas que lo reconozcan incluso si quisieran ir a buscarlo?

- No ha de ser tan difícil – Dijo sencillamente la peliplateada - ¡No pudo haber ido tan lejos!

- Tú no lo sabes, Julie – Dijo Alice – Talvez se mudó de sorpresa a otro país muy alejado del reino, y no le pudo avisar a Drina –

- Bueno, pero...

- Pero nada – Dijo Runo – Nosotras no podemos hacer nada, y creo que si nos involucramos, sólo la lastimaremos más, en caso de que no lo hallemos.

Julie suspiró – Tienes razón –

۩**En el café de Runo**۩

La tensión en el aire era de tal magnitud que casi podía verse. En las otras mesas se escuchaban charlas animadas y gente riéndose, pero aquel silencio, volvía incómodos los alrededores de la estancia.

- ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo Shun?! – Dijo el chico ahora completamente sonrojado y casi poniéndose pie para hablar - ¡Sólo dije que me parecía incómodo hablar de la relación de dos amigos! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Shun sólo se recargó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

Y es que en ves de estarle preguntando si le gustaba su amiga, parecía que le estuviera interrogando de un homicidio, y eso, sólo lograba poner más nervioso al chico.

- Creo que este es un territorio en el que no deberías meterte – Aconsejó Ingram posándose sobre el hombro de Shun.

- Sólo era una pregunta – Dijo el chico. Parecía estar refiriéndose a Baron, pero no lo miraba – Pudiste haber respondido sí o no –

Como percatándose, el pelirrosa lo miró, para después bajar la cabeza. Era obvio que Shun lo había puesto a prueba: - Ah... Sí – Dijo avergonzado – Lo siento creí que estabas molesto

- No estoy molesto – Respondió Shun – Sólo quiero saberlo –

- Creo que todos queremos – Dijo Percival

- Sí, después de todo, tú eras el fanático desquiciado por los seis peleadores bakugan – Dijo Ace – Sería obvio pensar que Runo fuera tu amor platónico

- Pe... ¡Pero yo ya sabía lo de Dan y Runo desde mucho antes de conocerlos! – Se defendió Baron

- ¿Y eso qué? –

Para pasar al baño del restaurante tenías que atravesar por un corto pasillo que cruzaba por detrás de la cocina. La mesa donde los chicos estaban, se encontraba demasiado cerca de ese corredor, y eso fue algo que debieron pensar con más cuidado. Sin querer, cierto chico se había detenido a oír la conversación por detrás de aquella pared. Sólo él sabrá que tanto alcanzó a escuchar, pero si no había irrumpido de forma natural en la conversación, era por una razón.

- ¿Entonces estás diciendo que _no _te gusta Runo?

El chico se sonrojó más, si aún era posible. Giró notablemente la mirada hacia los centenares de fotos de la susodicha peliazul, que su padre insistentemente mantenía como decoración del restaurante. Un acto simple, pero fue suficiente para que los demás adivinaran la respuesta – Por favor... No se lo vayan a decir a Dan

La mirada de los chicos no era tanto de sorpresa, sino de preocupación - ¿Pero no crees que...?

- Se los suplico – Dijo ahora envuelto en un remolino de depresión y vergüenza. Para él, el chico que había admirado desde siempre a Dan Kusso, le parecía algo inconcebible _la sola posibilidad de contemplar la idea de estar con su novia. _O eso era lo que decía él – No podría soportarlo.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, una sensación transparente de tacto se presentó al reflejarse una sombra en el umbral de la puerta, causando el estremecimiento de los allí presentes, y se intensificó al escuchar una voz decir sólo un nombre – Baron –

Al mencionado se le paralizó el corazón.

Dan estaba parado enfrente de la mesa. Se veía serio, pero, al igual que su voz, su semblante se encontraba indescifrable.

Apenas lo vio, Baron se puso de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Parecía querer aparentar que estaba dispuesto a afrontar el problema en el que él mismo se había metido, pero era imposible ocultarlo, de un modo u otro, le tenía miedo a Dan, y, (por más raro que pareciera), le resultaba intimidante.

Las comisuras de sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, como pronunciando su nombre, pero no se emitió ningún sonido, haciendo claro lo decepcionado que estaba de sí mismo.

- Eh... A-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo... ¡Importante! Que hacer en casa – Dijo Preyas elevándose

- Ah... ¡Eso! Si, claro ¡Yo te acompaño! – Dijo Elfin rápidamente

Drago los fulminó con la mirada al verlos salir por la puerta, y se interpuso antes de que los demás intentaran huir también.

- Dan... Yo... – Decía Baron, nervioso por cómo lo miraba el castaño – Yo sólo...

Antes de que pudiera articular cualquier intento de sílaba, Dan dio un paso al frente, hacia donde estaba su amigo.

- Dan, espera – Advirtió Shun, preocupado al adivinar sus intenciones, aunque hasta para él era difícil descifrar qué cruzaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo en ése momento.

Pero antes de que pasara lo que fuera que iba a pasar, se escuchó una especie de crujido que después se intensificó y se alargó, provocando un sonido similar al que causan las gotas de tormenta, sobre un techo de lámina. El noticiero de la tarde se había cortado, quedando la imagen congelada por menos de dos segundos, convirtiéndose en un fondo de rayitas grises, y sin dejar de hacer aquel desesperante sonido.

Y antes de que el señor Misaki, se pusiera a darle golpes a aquella caja, la pantalla apareció en blanco, recuperando una imagen... Que no era precisamente la que se esperaba.

¡Es Marlene! Gritó Marucho reconociendo aquel rostro de vampiresa.

_- Saludos, habitantes del planeta Tierra – _Habló la chica con su aterradora voz, que aparentaba una edad mayor a la que en realidad tenía. Se escuchaba y veía a través de la pantalla, pero eso no significaba que resultara menos amenazante. Y es que todas las televisiones de las casas, restaurantes, tiendas de electrónica, las pantallas del metro y la gigantesca que estaba en una de las laterales del edificio más alto del centro, se encontraban bajo el control de los cuatro chicos. El paisaje detrás de ellos era de puro cielo, y tan sólo se veía una estructura puntiaguda tras de sí. Seilant, Eyna y Veomi permanecían sin decir nada; como siempre, a Eyna se le veía completamente satisfecha, mientras que Seilant estaba más con cara de "casi por obligación", y Veomi no podía ocultar precisamente el hecho de querer esconder su rostro. Para ellos dos, ser catalogados como los villanos de la historia no parecía ser su objetivo.

La pantalla grande se veía a cuadras de distancia, inclusive desde un parque en el que la mayoría de los niños, de la primaria donde estuvieron Dan y Runo, se la pasaban jugando hasta antes del anochecer, y, por aras del destino, Yuki también era uno de esos niños – _Hemos invadido cada uno de sus canales de televisión abierta, con el único propósito de transmitirles un mensaje... _

- ¡Yuki! ¿A donde vas? – Le pregunto una amiga suya, al verla salir hecha un rayo. Pero ella no se detuvo, continuó corriendo, cruzando calles y atravesando aglomeraciones de gente.

_- La mayoría de ustedes de seguro ya nos conoce, y para los que no, me presentaré: - _Continuó la chica, su voz resonando por cada rincón de la ciudad – _Mi nombre es Marlene Daia y soy la líder de nuestra "pequeña" organización – _Dijo, haciendo todo el énfasis posible en el _pequeña – Los medios seguramente no les habrán comunicado mucho sobre nuestras intenciones, y eso es precisamente porque nunca las mencionamos. Pero nuestro objetivo siempre ha estado claro, y les aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de hacerles daño. En lo personal, sus vidas no nos interesan en lo más mínimo, y lo que pretendemos obtener, está por muy alejado de su mundo. Algo con lo que ustedes nunca debieron toparse, y que fue simplemente un fallo del destino. Y, a pesar de que así lo crean, aún no alcanzan a comprenderlo del todo, y probablemente nunca lo harán – _Marlene parecía satisfecha consigo misma, por el simple hecho de pronunciar esas palabras – Por ahora, sólo quiero que estén enterados de una cosa... hace ya algunas semanas que no sabemos absolutamente nada de sus queridas defensoras, y eso nos extraño mucho, _ya que siempre estaban viendo por ustedes, y enfrentándonos cada vez que podían, por lo que debo admitir que ha sido una gran desilusión, para nosotros_ – Se le vio dibujar una sonrisa, que no era exactamente de felicidad - ¡Estoy hablando de Julie Makimoto, Mira Clay, Alice Gehabich y Runo Misaki! –

Desde que había empezado con su "discursito", ellos ya sabían de antemano a quienes se estaba refiriendo, pero al oír esos nombres, fue inevitable que se les paralizara el corazón, y considerando la situación por la que acababan de atravesar; ésa que provocó que la diminuta parte celosa y sobre protectora que Dan tenía, creciera sin más; sólo favoreció a que al escuchar aquel último nombre, que le resultaba agradablemente familiar, le causara una extraña sensación de presión en el pecho.

No sabían que era lo que pretendía a Marlene con aquel mensaje, pero en realidad no importaba; estaba asustando a la gente de manera innecesaria, y fuera o no fuera ese su motivo, sino más bien una simple búsqueda, tampoco tenía sentido. Cuando las chicas se fueron, les dejaron el camino libre para hacer lo que les apeteciera, pero en vez de eso, se preocupaban por saber en donde se encontraban ellas. Las piezas no encajaban.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞

Tras correr unas pocas cuadras, Yuki había optado por la idea de transformarse y emprender el vuelo. Era un hecho que no estaba consiguiendo nada avanzando de manera tan poco fiable; en ese momento, no eran otra cosa que estorbosas las limitaciones de las capacidades humanas _normales_, y ella ya no era una niña normal. Desde aquel momento en el que Seilant se había transformado estando cerca de ella, algo extraño sucedió, a los pocos segundos había obtenido la traslación completa y perfecta sin necesidad de alguna clase de maquinaria pesada.

Era algo inexplicable, y es que si fuera tan fácil transmitir la energía de atributo de un bakugan a un humano con tan sólo abrir una carta portal ya alterada, a una distancia corta... Las chicas ya lo habrían intentado con Dan y los demás desde hacía mucho, pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas. Lo único diferente era que Yuki había salvado a Runo, sin pensar en lo que pudo pasarle a ella, y en ese instante, una luz interior le empezó a brillar.

Y allí estaba. Sola. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana, haciéndose cargo de lo que los demás no podían cumplir.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Shinedew

- ¿Reconoces ésa torre? – Inquirió rápidamente Yuki, mientras pasaban a un lado de la pantalla gigante del centro. La voz de Marlene no se apagaba, y apuntaba a la torre detrás de ella, Eyna, Veomi y Seilant. Yuki ya la había visto antes, pero no sabía como ubicarla (Sariii: Yo apenas y sé donde vivo y soy siete años mayor que ella XD)

- Sí – Respondió la voz de Shinedew, resonando a través del corazón de Yuki. Estar fusionados durante la transformación, (como habían sentido las chicas también) era favorable, ya que la capacidad, conocimiento y fuerza de tu compañero, se sentía emanar por tus venas, pero también era desventajoso que el bakugan supiera todo lo que estabas sintiendo. En ese momento, el corazón de Yuki latía como el de un polluelo a punto de emprender el vuelo por primera vez, y Shinedew también lo sentía – Es la torre Batoru, pasamos por ahí todos los días cuando vamos a la escuela

- Llévame hasta allí –

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- Pueden tomárselo como una advertencia... o como una amenaza, si les parece mejor – Quien sabe por cuanto tiempo había estado hablando Marlene y qué tantas otras cosas había dicho, después de dejar en claro a quienes estaban buscando. Yuki nunca lo sabría, pero tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería es que se fueran de allí.

- ¡Marlene! –

La voz de la niña terminó en seco con sus palabras, y enseguida la transmisión se cortó. Tardó unos minutos en volver la programación normal, pero al menos se respiraba con más tranquilidad. Estar escuchando aquellas palabras de boca de una chica que venía de otro planeta, era como haber regresado al año de 1949, cuando a través de una transmisión en "Radio Quito", en Ecuador, se narró de manera muy realista una adaptación de "La guerra de los mundos", provocando cierto desbarajuste entre la gente.

Excepto que ahora la situación era esta: La invasión ya estaba hecha, y no era la primera vez.

Sí, era cierto, la gente se había asustado, pero no en gran magnitud, sólo habían hecho de todo tipo de comentarios sobre el asunto, y varios curiosos se acercaron a los padres de Runo, para asegurarse de su reacción ante la amenaza.

De hecho, Yuki era la única en _toda _la ciudad que no había escuchado completamente el mensaje, que tampoco era tan reconfortante.

- Oh no... – Dijo Marucho sentándose, después de insufribles segundos de permanecer de pie, como si con ello pudiera traer a las chicas, que hubieran pasado las pruebas y que el asunto no durara más de una semana a partir de ahí. Pero lo cierto es que no estaba ni _cerca _de acabar.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente alrededor. Probablemente hablaban de ellos: los miraban de forma inquisitiva, y luego seguían hablando, mirando hacia otro lado. **Ellos **estaban en peligro.

- Dan – Dijo Drago, acercándose a su oído. El chico lo miró por obligación, pero no se le veía ninguna expresión o sentimiento en el semblante - ¿Acaso ese chico grabó la transmisión?

Se refería a un tipo que había llegado al café unos minutos después que ellos. Había estado ahí todo el día con tan sólo una taza de café que, el chico advirtió, aún no se había terminado.

En cuanto Marlene se presentó, el joven, que no era mucho más alto que Dan y tenía el cabello impecable hacia atrás, sacó una especie de aparato, que era algo así como un anillo grueso y del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, que más bien, tenía un lente en el orificio.

Dan se había percatado de ello, pero le resto la debida importancia, suponiéndose que debía ser una nueva generación de cámaras futuristas. Siempre sacaban ese tipo de cosas y él nunca se enteraba por no comprar los ejemplares de "National Geographic", ni siquiera la versión para niños.

Pero analizándolo mejor, tanto su presencia como la grabación, atinaba a suponer, eran sospechosos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Tú...! – Fue tarde.

El chico ya se había ido.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? - Se burló Eyna mirando de arriba a abajo a Yuki – Seilant ¿No será esta la niña que quiso enfrentarte la otra vez?

El chico no dijo nada, pero la forma de ver a la pelirrosa y girar la mirada, dio a entender una respuesta. Estuvo a punto de lastimar a una pequeña por su estúpido nivel de cólera, y la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien con ello.

- ¿Debo suponer que tú vendrías siendo la representante de esas cuatro? – Preguntó Marlene, con los brazos cruzados. Lo dijo en forma seria pero no parecía muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

Yuki negó con la cabeza, mostrando cierto aire de timidez.

- ¡Ja! ¡No les conocía esa faceta a las chicas! – Dijo Eyna cínicamente, ignorando el gesto – Enviar a una niña muchísimo más joven que ellas a hacer el trabajo sucio, es algo un poco cobarde ¿No te parece?

- No me está enviando nadie

- ¿Entonces, se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo Marlene, haciendo notar lo poco de paciencia que tenía - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que la encubres por algo que obviamente no les importa?

- ¡Claro que les importa! – Gritó Yuki, mandando al diablo la inocencia y la timidez que poseían la mayor parte de su forma de ser. De hecho, a lo que se le llama "brillo de la inocencia", había desaparecido de su mirada, y el flequillo entornaba sus grandes ojos turquesa, resaltando su furia.

- ¡Mocosa insolente! – Explotó Marlene, tirándole un golpe que, Yuki, alcanzó a esquivar, elevándose unos cuantos metros - ¡Sí es así, no parece! ¡Acabemos de una vez con esto! ¡Dime dónde están!

- ¡No lo sé! – Gritó Yuki, con la voz ya temblándole. Era muy valiente, pero... Imagínenlo. Siendo más de un metro más pequeña que sus oponentes, teniendo menos de la mitad de la edad que cada uno, sin mencionar que ellos eran cuatro, y ella sólo era una. Eran suficientes motivos para asustar a alguien que no había llegado ni a tercero de primaria – No sé a donde se fueron... pero eso no significa que no se estén encargando de ustedes ahora mismo

- ¿Encargando...? – Las dudas de Marlene fueron interrumpidas por un resplandor blanco que consumió poco a poco todo a su alrededor, y no fue hasta que esa brillante luz se disipó que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, habían vuelto a aquella guarida fúnebre, que la pelinegra se atrevía a llamar como su hogar - ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! ¡¿Por qué volvimos?!

Seilant había activado el tele transportador de su muñeca y los había regresado a la nave – Me pareció que aquello no iba al caso – Respondió sencillamente – No tenía sentido seguir hablando con una niña de siete años.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – Dijo Eyna exasperada - ¡Ella estaba a punto de...!

- No – Dijo Marlene – Él tiene razón, esa niña no iba a decirnos nada de todas formas

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Veomi

- Seguir con nuestros planes – Respondió Marlene completamente tranquila – Ellos no saben cómo encontrar esta nave, y ése es un punto a nuestro favor. La máquina está aquí y por más que quieran no podrán estropearlo –

۞**En Sarfia**۞

**¤En el jardín del castillo¤**

Un suspiro se oyó por entre el trinar de los pájaros. Eran las seis de la tarde y la luz solar, no había bajado nada desde el medio día, a decir verdad, se había vuelto más intensa.

Por mucho que quisiera permanecer ahí, no iba a soportarlo, el calor era extremadamente insoportable, y de estar tan sólo una hora más, seguramente le habría dado alguna enfermedad en la piel. Se puso de pie y recogió los tres libros que había llevado consigo durante esa jornada: eran de lomo grueso y sólo se veían unas letras trazadas sobre la cubierta café, además de que sobresalían unas cuantas flores que Drina seguramente usaba como separador.

Y ya cuando estaba disponiéndose a caminar hacia el castillo, un chico con el uniforme de la guardia real salió corriendo por las puertas del palacio. Se veía preocupado y por tanto, iba como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el diablo. Se dirigía a la plaza central.

La castaña, no perdió un segundo más y lo siguió por el camino empinado que iba hacia el pueblo.

Estaba conciente de que si se trataba de una emergencia, lo más probable es que ella no pudiera hacer nada por ayudar, pero no pasaba nada con intentar. Talvez era por eso que su hermano siempre le repetía la tan famosa frase: "la curiosidad mató al gato"

- ¡Listo! – Dijo Runo desde la punta de una escalera, empinada sobre la parte alta del transportador. No era tan grande como la del doctor Michael, sino que era más parecida a la de Marucho. Ósea, más pequeña. Se estaban encargando de lo que prometieron, aquel día que Fabia y Tray por poco y se casaban.

Instalarían una fila de transportadores más compactos, y todos funcionarían a través de la misma fuente de poder que, esa sí, era una enorme máquina resguardada en un laboratorio que estaba más adentro del bosque que de la ciudad. Y cómo el rey había prometido, los científicos les estaban brindando toda la ayuda posible, al mismo tiempo que aprendían de Runo y Mira. – Se supone que al terminar de instalar esa última placa metálica, la base del transportador está lista –

A los sujetos que ayudaban a ambas chicas, sólo les faltaba sacar el lápiz y el papel, para apuntar todo lo que ellas les decían, y eso les divertía a Alice y Julie, que miraban a la distancia. Tray también se la pasaba contemplándolas, pero les ayudaba en lo que fuera posible, considerando que los ayudantes no eran más que una bola de debiluchos que no podían cargar objetos muy pesados. Y es que aunque fuera una escena divertida, también era frustrante.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! – Llegó Aismer, resoplando. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Tray, comenzó a explicarle: - Ha pasado algo en la Tierra, y creo que deberían verlo –

Drina tuvo que correr más rápido de lo que se hubiera creído capaz, para poder alcanzar al chico.

Habían conectado la cámara de Aismer a la pantalla del laboratorio, y había aparecido un video que no tenía más de dos horas de ser grabado. La princesa no alcanzó a verlo desde el inicio, pero si entendió a que se debía la prisa del joven.

_- En donde quiera que se encuentren, deben saber algo – _Decía Marlene amenazante, desde donde, las chicas reconocieron, era la torre Batoru – _La era en que los humanos y vestals, convivieron en amistad con los bakugan, tal y como la conocieron, está a punto de acabar. Ósea, para que me entiendan mejor, la máquina que robará los poderes de cada uno de los bakugan de ambos planetas, está casi lista. _

_No les estoy diciendo esto para que crean que me muero de ganas por verlas otra vez. Saben perfectamente bien, que es todo lo contrario, pero nosotros no podemos seguir a gusto con esto, pensando en qué ustedes estén con un plan bajo la manga. Dense por vencidas con eso, los ataques sorpresa nunca terminan bien si se usan con nosotros. Así que si no se presentan, supondré que habrán ignorado mis palabras. Pero véanlo de otra forma, porque... Desde que Runo reveló la verdad, la identidad de sus seres amados, tampoco es ningún secreto. _– Se sintió una punzada en el pecho, en cuanto Marlene dijo aquellas palabras. Era una amenaza, eso era un hecho, y si no regresaban pronto a la Tierra, quien sabe que le harían esos idiotas a sus padres; a Dan, a Shun, a Ace o a Billy... ¡A todos! _– Pero apresúrense... Porque se les acaba el tiempo – _

Al terminar el mensaje, Alice se derrumbó en el suelo, sin poder ignorar la contención que había mantenido durante esos insignificantes minutos. Mira y Julie tenían la mirada perdida y su respiración se había acelerado de manera evidente. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas les pasaron por la cabeza en aquel momento. Por más poderosos que fueran los chicos en las batallas, ya habían combatido con los sarfiales en ocasiones anteriores, y si no hubiera sido por ellas, no habrían sobrevivido a aquellas peleas.

En un momento de ira, tanto como por Marlene como para sí misma, Runo dio un golpe que pasó de su fuerza, haciendo un agujero del tamaño de su puño en la pared.

- Runo... –

Tenían que volver.

Ahora, todo lo que habían hecho desde el momento en que llegaron a Sarfia, a ella le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Pudieron haberse ido, para darle inicio a los rituales, desde que pusieron pie en aquel planeta, pero no lo hicieron. No recordaba que le había pasado por la cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero ahora, todos los entrenamientos, todas las enseñanzas que Tray les había dado, cada recorrido por el castillo, incluso el incidente de la boda... Todo le parecía tan lejano e insignificante que le resultaba difícil de creer.

No le importaba que no hubiera sacado nada de aquel viaje.

- Diablos...

Desde su punto de vista, tenían que volver.

- Runo tranquilizate – Dijo Tray, acercándose

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – Dijo ella con lágrimas amenazando con salir - ¡Esa estúpida acaba de amenazar, prácticamente de muerte a mi familia! ¡A _nuestras _familias, y quieres que esté tranquila! – Tray la miró con ojos compasivos. Runo comenzó a negar con la cabeza y habló con voz temblorosa: – No podemos seguir aquí.

Tenemos que volver a casa -

- No pueden volver todavía –

- ¡Claro que podemos! – Dijo Runo desesperada - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que nos quedemos sin hacer...?

- No pueden volver porque sería aún más peligroso – Respondió Tray con franqueza – Piénsalo como que ellos sostienen un arma y esperan una señal de movimiento para tirar del gatillo. No podemos volver porque Marlene no nos dijo cuanto tiempo nos quedaba. Podría tener esa máquina lista y él que lleguemos así como así no evitara nada. – Soltó un suspiro – Tenemos que estar preparados.

- ¿Y que pasara con nuestras familias? – Dijo Runo sin bajar ni un poco su enojo - ¡No creo que terminemos los rituales en unos pocos días, Tray! ¡Inclusive si acabamos antes de que terminen con esa cosa, si nos tardamos más tiempo no dudarán en hacerles daño!

- Aunque volvamos ahora, nada evitara que les hagan daño – Respondió él – Ya se les ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, y si no disponemos de la capacidad, cualquier error que cometamos será usado en nuestra contra

- ¿Y pretendes que los dejemos así de expuestos?

- Aismer es el guardia que envíe a la Tierra para mantenernos informados. Enviaré más de ellos para que protejan a su familia y a sus amigos, y para que los vigilen a donde quiera que vayan – El chico la miró esperando verla más calmada - ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Talvez - Dijo no tan convencida, sintiendo el delicado tacto del príncipe en su mano, esperando tranquilizarla.

- Quizá Tray tenga razón – Dijo Mira – Pero entonces ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

- Iniciaremos el viaje – Dijo él chico – Lo antes posible

**Tan tan tan! Si lo sé, dejé demasiadas cosas en suspenso XD **

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y cualquier clase de comentario es bienvenido. **

**Sayonara! **


	8. Lago Aquire

**Capitulo 8/34: Lago Aquire**

**Según yo, los capítulos en donde aparecieran los rituales, serían más cortos, porque los habría escrito específicamente para eso, pero ahora veo que me equivoque ._. Mil disculpas si acaso este capi se les hace muy largo, pero lo que pasa es que como la mayoría son cosas que yo me estoy inventando, tengo que dedicarle mucho tiempo a que las descripciones sean claras y no tan revueltas. Pero a pesar de todo, espero que les guste este episodio porque me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo y a mí parecer ha terminado bien, considerando que al principio, tuve problemas para desarrollarlo. **

**Okey, aquí vamos. **

**Quiero aclarar que ni Bakugan, ni sus respectivos personajes, me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic. ;) **

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¿Sabes algo? No sé porqué... pero más o menos así me había imaginado que sería esto – Dijo Mira, con un aire de ironía. Ella y Julie se encontraban paradas en la parte superior del avión, ya preparándose para partir hacia su primer destino. Aunque llamar a esa cosa "avión" era prácticamente un delito. La aeronave era casi como otro castillo en menor tamaño, pero en lo referente a la apariencia, podía decirse que poseía familiaridad, y que éste sólo había sido el producto de una combinación entre el palacio, y un avión terrestre cualquiera, con la excepción de que era más grande que un avión normal.

La parte delantera de la nave, era básicamente como la de cualquiera: iniciaba en punta y se iba ensanchando conforme se alargaba. Se hallaban unas escaleras de madera, sencillas, que se mantenían adheridas al lateral del avión, solamente por unos cuantos remaches; subiendo por ellas, llegabas al techo. Sólo dabas unos cuantos pasos, y te apoyabas de un barandal, que rodeaba la parte abierta, y evitaba que pudieras caer, además de que allí mismo estaba el panel de control, desde donde se manejaba el funcionamiento del avión. No era necesario un techo, o algún material de protección para cubrir el panel, puesto que la tecnología de Sarfia era tan avanzada, que si se llegase a presentar alguna tempestad, la lluvia no le afectaba en absoluto.

Los barandales no cubrían más de tres metros, y al llegar a su fin, se encontraba una escalera de caracol dorada que, a pesar de que no era muy alta, tenía un aspecto suntuoso, característico de la mayoría de los objetos que había en ese planeta, o al menos en ese reino. No estoy diciendo que por el color que tenían eran de oro, pero daba esa impresión.

De la escalera, un barandal más corto, daba a la puerta principal. Se entraba por el paso del torreón que, desde fuera, se le veía el típico techo en forma de cono, con las tejas entre color rojo quemado y guinda; y un poco antes del pico, una tira de cristal, se envolvía en aquel tejado, dejando ver el cielo desde dentro, y dando a entender que esa habitación era una clase de observatorio.

Desde la lateral derecha del avión se observaban dos ventanas y un balcón, los cuales, seguramente se trataban de las habitaciones.

Los alerones se veían tan delicados que parecían de papel. No eran unas alas fijas como las de un avión normal, sino que se desplegaban, extendiéndose y encogiéndose, conforme el comportamiento del viento, y el alerón trasero se encargaba de reducir o aumentar la velocidad.

En pocas palabras, un extraño medio de transporte que tenía la mitad en forma de avión y la otra mitad, una casa más grande que la de Runo, y que además tenía alas de pájaro. (Sariii: Okey, okey, creo que me excedí XD Pero no es broma ¡Lo tengo dibujado! ^^)

- Esto es increíble – Dijo Julie, recargada en el barandal, dejando que la refrescante brisa nocturna volara su cabello detrás de las orejas.

- ¿No crees que Tray volvió a excederse? – Preguntó Mira

- Talvez – Dijo Julie soltando una risita – Pero supongo que así es él. Aunque... – Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con algo de nostalgia en ellos – Debo admitir que me es difícil acostumbrarme.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Él siempre nos trata tan bien. Como esto por ejemplo – Explicó ella, señalando al avión en general – Y siempre está preocupándose por nosotras... Sé que sonará estúpido, pero me hace sentir como una princesa.

Mira sonrió – Lo sé. No sé... Hay algo en este lugar que me parece diferente – Dijo pensativa mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba el pueblo – Todos parecen muy amables... Bueeno, no tanto como Tray, pero lo que quiero decir es que, desde el momento en que llegamos aquí, nadie dijo nada. Nadie se opuso a que fueran cuatro chicas las encargadas de una misión tan importante.

Julie asintió – Por eso me encanta estar aquí –

- Oigan ¿Las molestamos mucho? – Se quejaron Runo y Alice subiendo por las escaleras del lateral, cargadas hasta el tope de maletas, y unas cuantas amenazando con caer, aunque tampoco era que trajeran cosas muy valiosas como para que se rompieran, se suponía que sólo era lo esencial – Julie ¿es realmente necesario que traigas toda esta ropa? – Le reclamó Runo – Yo traigo cargando cuatro maletas ¡Y tres son tuyas!

- ¡Claro que es necesaria! – Se defendió Julie, hablando como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte – No sé que tan extremista pueda ser la temperatura en este planeta, ni cómo va a ser a donde vayamos a ir, así que es mejor estar preparada.

- Ya ves eso de: "Mujer precavida vale por dos".

- Claro, tú no tuviste que cargar las piedras que trae aquí – Refunfuñó Runo y Mira se rió. Le encantaba cuando Runo se enojaba, siempre y cuando no estuviera de ánimos para matar a nadie.

- ¿Saben en donde vamos a dormir? – Preguntó Alice, bostezando. Ni siquiera habían visto el interior de la nave, pero ella ya no aguantaba el sueño. Daba la impresión de caer rendida ahí mismo, aún corriendo el riesgo de sufrir una turbulencia durante la noche y caer sin remedio al vacío, pero a ella no le importaba sólo quería descansar.

Hace apenas unas horas que Aismer les había mostrado aquel video que grabó Marlene, con el mero propósito de asustarlas a ellas, y en ese momento (pasadas las once) ya estaban marchándose.

- Ni idea – Respondió Runo, encogiéndose de hombros – Tray sigue en el castillo, arreglando no sé qué cosas –

Justo en aquel momento, el susodicho príncipe, subía por la escalera, con cierta ansiedad. Era un hecho que pudo haber subido allí de un brinco, pero, a su punto de vista, parecía algo poco elegante – Y hablando del rey de Roma...

- ¿Ya están listas chicas? – Preguntó incorporándose

- Sí –

- ¿Tú también vendrás, Aismer? – Preguntó Alice, se le había pasado un poco el sueño, cuando vio subir a los dos chicos.

El pelinegro asintió.

- Los demás soldados han sido enviados a la Tierra – Dijo Tray, dando a entender que había cumplido su promesa. De esa forma, los chicos estarían a salvo. O al menos, eso podían esperar. – Sin embargo, Aismer vendrá con nosotros – Tray se encogió de hombros – Él es mejor manejando esta cosa que yo –

Sin hacer más preguntas por el momento, entraron por la puerta del torreón, adentrándose a la parte inferior de aquel tejado bañado en color sangre.

El observatorio era más amplio de lo que parecía desde fuera, y curiosamente, era la primera habitación que lo recibía al entrar. Tenía un aspecto poco extravagante, con un par de, lo que parecían ser, telescopios y catalejos, colocados sobre su tripié o puestos encima de una mesa plateada que resplandecía con la luz de la luna, atravesando el cristal de la ventana que había en el techo. Unos cuantos mullidos sillones de color negro, y otros morados, descansaban recargados en las paredes, que, por cierto, eran de color negro, y estaban cubiertas por extensiones de lucecitas blancas, conocidas como _cascadas_, que en la Tierra se usan para decorar edificios en la época navideña, pero que en este caso, sólo se utilizaban para darle un aspecto más bello y delicado a la habitación.

Según Tray y Aismer, los dormitorios estaban por debajo de ese nivel.

Del observatorio, se bajaba por unas escaleras de caracol, similares a las de afuera, sólo que menos pretenciosas. Y justo donde acababa ésta, se hallaba la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de las chicas.

Ellas no vieron lo que había si se adentraban más en los pasillos de la aeronave, pero supusieron que se trataba de las habitaciones de Aismer y Tray, y no quisieron protestar para que les dieran un recorrido de media noche. Entraron al cuarto y se encerraron allí.

El espacio era pequeño, pero era acogedor. Había sólo dos literas y un armario, pero extrañamente, con eso les bastaba. De hecho, se sentían más en casa que nunca desde que llegaron.

- Entonces... ¿A dónde pretendes llevarlas primero? – Preguntó Aismer, sentado con un pie descansando sobre su rodilla.

En lo más adentrado de la nave, se encontraba la sala más grande, y en su centro, se encontraba una mesa con un mapa digital. Tray estaba trazando una ruta en éste, con la yema de sus dedos, mientras Aismer estaba sentado frente a él, jugando con los botones de su chamarra.

- ¿Acaso importa? – Respondió Tray algo frustrado – No puedo decir que un ritual sea menos peligroso que el otro. A dónde sea que la lleve dará lo mismo.

- Entonces no debería importar – Dijo Aismer, levantándose. Tomó con fuerza un kunai, y lo encajó en la mesa, provocando un corto circuito en el mapa, pero que se reparó casi al instante – Empecemos aquí –

_Runo se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad total. Con varios miles de cúmulos de luz rodeándola, y que al intentar tocarlos, su mano parecía atravesarlos como a una corriente de aire, desprendiendo tan sólo una mísera sensación de calor. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y sus manos no sentían paredes. Estaba completamente expuesta a lo que el vacío se dispusiera hacer con ella. _

_- ¿Qué...? – Su voz resonaba como un extraño eco de sí misma - ¿Dónde estoy? _

_Sus cabellos flotaban en todas las direcciones y, a pesar de que podía respirar, aquella situación se asemejaba más a la de estar encadenada en el fondo del océano. _

_A lo lejos se observaba una mancha que, a muy duras penas, se alcanzaba a distinguir su tono azulado. Y ya entornando mejor la visión, la chica alcanzó a ver de lo que se trataba. Era su hogar. La Tierra, estaba en su campo de visión, y eso significaba que no demoraría mucho en alcanzarla. Una visita corta a su planeta natal, no le haría daño a nadie ¿verdad? _

_Pero antes de que pudiera disponerse a tratar de llegar a ella, unos gritos desgarradores interrumpieron aquel silencio. Eran muchas voces distintas, y todas se revolvían en su cabeza, pero ella sabía que no venían de otro lado más que de esa dirección. Sus alaridos de dolor daban a entender que estaban sufriendo mucho. Cómo si los estuvieran torturando. _

_Desesperada, agitó bruscamente sus piernas intentando moverse, y a muy grandes zancadas, apenas y consiguió avanzar. _

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó, ya gritando, y con sus lágrimas esparcidas en el vacío, brillando con la misma intensidad que las estrellas. _

_- ¡Ya casi estoy ahí! ¡Ya paren! – Pero por más que ella avanzara, la Tierra seguía haciéndose más y más pequeña._

_- ¡Dejen de gritar! ¡Deténganse! _

_- ¡Runo! - _

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba completamente empapada en sudor, y tras el impacto de aquella pesadilla, había separado más o menos su cabeza de la almohada, como enderezándose. Tenía el brazo extendido hacia el frente, pero hasta ella sabía que para alcanzar a la Tierra, intentar atraerla hacia sí, no servía de nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Tigrera despertándose.

Se enderezó en la cama apartándose los mechones de flequillo que se le habían quedado pegados a la frente, por el sudor. Estuvo a punto de caerse al bajar de la litera, y aún así no se detuvo. Se asomó por el balcón, contemplando lo que aquel paisaje le permitía.

Ya habían aterrizado y recién estaba amaneciendo, el cielo color rosa tomaba un tono entre fucsia y naranja, pero la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, no se había esfumado por completo. El avión estaba en medio del claro de un bosque, pero a juzgar por el débil color de las hojas de los árboles en ésa área, se adivinaba que ya no estaban en tierras del reino. Claro que, otra pista podría ser el enorme lago frente a la nave, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y sólo se vislumbraba unos puntitos que, debían ser los árboles, al otro lado de la superficie de agua.

- Llegamos – Dijo Runo, mientras Tigrera la jalaba de la camisa, al verla apoyarse peligrosamente contra el barandal del balcón. Se irguió, girándose hacia la habitación - ¡De acuerdo bellas durmientes, ya ha sido bastante de sueño!

Jaló la sabana de Julie, le quitó la almohada y le dio con ella en el estómago - ¡Levántate, Julie! ¡Tú también, Mira! ¡Arriba!

Dijo y le aventó la almohada en la cara. Dormía en la parte de arriba de la litera, por lo que al asustarse, cayó de bruces contra el piso. Alice apenas escuchó los gritos de la peliazul, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Se quejó Julie amodorrada – No son ni las siete de la mañana.

- Llegamos hace buen rato – Respondió Runo – No podemos perder el tiempo durmiendo cuando tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible a casa. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó ayer.

Parecía querer seguir hablando pero se detuvo, como sin poder continuar – No pudiste dormir bien anoche ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Mira intuyendo sus sentimientos.

Runo negó con la cabeza – Me la pasé de pesadilla, en pesadilla.

Alice se le acercó para abrazarla – Tranquila, estoy segura de que los chicos podrán arreglárselas por unos cuantos días más. Además, Tray nos prometió que estarían a salvo – La manera en que Alice solía consolarla, le hacía recordar la forma en que Mae calmaba a Alice en _Lazos de sangre _– Todo saldrá bien.

Runo le sonrió, pero ya no dijo nada más. Se quedaron calladas por unos minutos, hasta que Julie decidió romper el silencio: - De acuerdo – Se puso de pie - ¡Si esto se trataba de hacer que me levantara sólo tenían que decirlo!

Lo dijo en plan de broma para hacerlas reír, y lo logró. Se vistieron con la ropa que llevaban siempre antes de llegar a Sarfia, y salieron. El aire de la mañana las azotó con fuerza, y el olor a agua dulce las invadió. Tray estaba con Aismer, frente al lago, esperándolas.

- Buenos días chicas – Dijo Tray al verlas bajar, pero se percataron de que no les sonreía con la misma ternura que siempre lo hacía - ¿Pudieron dormir bien?

- Sí... – Dijo Runo – Gracias.

- Creí que se levantarían hasta más tarde, por eso no quise despertarlas.

- No hay problema.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Entonces... – Dijo él, sorprendiéndose y girándose para ver la reacción de Aismer - ¿Quieren empezar ahora?

- ¡Claro!

- Estamos listas – Dijo Runo – Te lo aseguro.

- Bien – Dijo Tray, reflexionándolo por un momento. Giró la vista al lago y se puso en cuclillas para poder tocar el agua – Muy bien. Préstenme mucha atención. El elemento agua está aquí, resguardado dentro del lago Aquire. Y, como les conté antes, cada elemento está representado por una de las cuatro piedras preciosas y el agua, en este caso, tomó la forma del zafiro.

Éste, fue encerrado en una especie de torreón que se localiza justo en el centro del lago, hundido en sus profundidades y, según se dice, los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan, la crearon específicamente con el fin de proteger la gema. La entrada está en el fondo, en su base. Y, de hecho, su punta se ve sobresalir por la superficie. 

- Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda – Dijo Julie, poniéndole pausa a su explicación – No veo ningún equipo de buzo por aquí ¿cómo se supone que bajaremos hasta allá, buscaremos la piedra y volvamos a subir aún con aire en los pulmones?

- Bien observado – Dijo Gorem

- No se preocupen por eso – Dijo Tray, muy seguro – El agua de aquí no les impedirá respirar.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- Si quieres, luego repasamos _nuestros _elementos de la tabla periódica, Alice – Dijo él sonriendo – Pero por ahora, creo que deberían concentrarse en esto.

- Mira, lo de respirar bajo el agua no me sorprende tanto comparado con lo que nos ha pasado desde que llegamos - Dijo Mira, sentándose en el suelo, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo – Pero con eso se facilita demasiado el ritual.

- De hecho – Coincidió Runo – Lo que me preocupaba era la falta de oxígeno, pero si no hay problema con eso, sólo se trata de saber nadar.

- Bueeno... Lo que pasa es que no se trata sólo de eso.

- Ya lo sé, sólo esperaba que no lo dijeras.

- ¿Recuerdan las criaturas que les mencioné?

- Y, concuerdo con Runo, esperaba que no dijeras eso – Dijo Mira

- Las que están aquí son ninfas – Continuó Tray ignorando el comentario.

- ¿Ninfas?

- Pero... – Dijo Alice – Yo creía que las ninfas sólo existían en la mitología griega.

- Los griegos eran muy sabios – Dijo él sencillamente – Muchos de ustedes creen que todas esas criaturas son cosas que salen de la imaginación de la gente, y en realidad no sé en cuantas de ellas será cierta esa teoría, pero la verdad es que muchas de esas descripciones, se basan en lo que las personas ven o escuchan.

- Así que ¿pretendes decirnos que hace miles de años, un hombre o mujer terrestre viajó hasta este planeta, para luego regresar y escribir lo que vio en un libro?

- Talvez – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Es como eso que pasó en la Tierra. En tierras mexicanas, hay una pirámide donde se descubrió la imagen de una nave espacial, y curiosamente hay una idéntica en una de las pirámides de Egipto ¡Al otro lado del mundo! – Explicó él – Eso se grabó hace miles de años, y a mí en lo personal me hizo pensar que talvez los indígenas llegaron a ver una de esa máquinas con sus propios ojos y simplemente decidieron inmortalizar esa imagen. Pero muchos terrestres tienen la idea de que, tanto los egipcios como los mexicanos, recibieron ayuda extraterrestre para construir esas pirámides, y aquello fue sólo una huella.

Julie se quedó muda - ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una computadora andante?

- No. Me gusta leer - Dijo él – A lo que voy, es que hay muchas cosas en el universo que no tienen explicación. No puedo decirles cómo los griegos u otras civilizaciones supieron de las ninfas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que existan.

- Bueno ya – Dijo Hydronoid - ¿Qué hay con esas ninfas?

- La principal es Neckna. Es su líder y fue a ella a quien los antiguos guerreros encomendaron la tarea de proteger el zafiro – Dijo – Y es que en la Tierra te dan muchas descripciones acerca de lo que son las ninfas, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguro de ello; por lo que será más difícil derrotarlas.

- ¿Nunca las has visto?

- Nunca se me ha permitido hacer los rituales porque el rey me mataría. Y los que lo han intentado nunca han podido brindar detalles.

- ¿Porqué no? – Preguntó Alice

- No han vivido para contarlo –

Julie tragó saliva.

- ¿Se supone que esto debería ayudarnos? ¿O sólo asustarnos más? – Preguntó Mira enarcando una ceja.

- Lo siento.

- Olvídalo – Dijo Tigrera - ¿Entonces, que planeas que hagamos?

- Son por lo menos una docena de ellas - Dijo Tray – Pero eso significa que no son tan fuertes, y que por eso son necesarias más, para proteger la gema.

- Bien pensado.

- Pero aún así son peligrosas – Dijo, alertándolas – No sé cuales sean sus formas de atacar, así que deben tener cuidado.

- Bien – Dijo Runo, poniéndose de pie – Entonces vamos.

- Espera.

- ¿Pero, ahora qué? – Se quejó ella

- Necesitamos a alguien veloz – Explicó él – De esa manera, cuatro de nosotros se encargarán de las ninfas, y esa quinta persona entrará a la torre para encontrar el elemento.

- No me vean a mí – Dijo Julie, haciendo pucheros – Siempre que hacemos carreras yo quedo en último lugar.

- Yo estoy igual – Dijo Mira – Nado bien, pero sólo lo he hecho varias veces. Vestal no es un lugar muy húmedo que digamos.

- Yo no pienso dejar de protegerlas – Dijo Tray, para después mirar a Alice y Runo - ¿Y ustedes, chicas? ¿Quién nada mejor?

Runo apuntó a Alice, y Alice a Runo.

- ¡No juegues! ¡Tú estuviste en el equipo de waterpolo!

- ¿Y eso qué? – Dijo Runo a la defensiva – Tú nadas mejor que yo.

- Alice... - Dijo Tray.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo ella suspirando.

- De acuerdo – Finalizó el chico, sacando su carta portal, y las demás le imitaron.

- ¡Carta Portal, Abierta! –

¡Bakugan Surge!

Luces de colores rojo, naranja, dorado y púrpura, hicieron crear sombra a los árboles de la zona, y Aismer tuvo que cubrirse los ojos hasta poder acostumbrarse al resplandor de los atributos. Las siluetas de los bakugan se convirtieron en sus solas sombras y éstas se fusionaron con el cuerpo de su peleador.

Los ojos de Mira y Tray cambiaron a verdes y rojos respectivamente, y sus trajes de batalla envolvieron sus cuerpos. Los cabellos de Julie se pintaron de color verde helecho, y sus ojos se tornaron de violetas a naranjas, adquiriendo un semblante de poder que, en aquella forma, la caracterizaba. El pelo de Alice se volvía rojo como la llamas, mientras que el de Runo cambiaba a ser blanco como la nieve, brillando con el mismo resplandor de la luna. Julie le pasaba a Alice sus ojos morados, y Tray le concedía a Runo los suyos dorados.

- No me parece correcto quedarme aquí parado, mientras ustedes corren peligro – Dijo Aismer con la misma inexpresividad que, a pesar de que era poco tiempo de conocerlo, ya lo caracterizaba, y es que en realidad, tampoco hablaba mucho que digamos.

- Es muy arriesgado, y tú no tienes poderes – Dijo Tray severamente. – Debes de quedarte aquí y vigilar la nave. Es una orden.

Aismer asintió y no dijo nada más.

- Vamos –

El agua estaba helando. Acababa de amanecer, y era imposible que los rayos del Sol hubieran sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para calentarla, pero aún así, la sensación de hielo recién derretido punzándote en la piel solo duraba unos cuantos segundos, para después poder acostumbrarse a su temperatura. Las burbujas que se hicieron al saltar los cinco al mismo tiempo, se desvanecieron casi al instante, pero era la profundidad del lago la que creaba una oscuridad que, a muy duras penas, les permitía ver.

Runo encendió una potente luz con la palma de su mano y todo lo que estaba cerca de ella, comenzó a inundarse de un hermoso brillo dorado.

La presión que ejercía el agua contra sus oídos era cada vez más fuerte, cuanto más descendieran, y el silencio era tan absoluto como el que jamás habían escuchado en toda su vida.

"Oh genial" – Pensaba Runo, dándose cuenta de que era de las primeras veces en su vida que oía sus pensamientos con tanta claridad. – "¿Y ahora qué?" "Podemos respirar esta agua, pero no podemos hablar"

"Tú sólo concéntrate en no perder de vista a los demás" – Se escuchó la voz de Tigrera desde su interior – "Y estate alerta por si acaso ves algo"

- "Talvez sería mejor si nos habláramos con señas" – Pensó Julie girándose a la peliazul, y ella, a su vez la miró como descartando la idea.

- "Esperen" – Pensó Mira. Había permanecido nadando delante de ella, justo por detrás de Tray, pero se detuvo y se giró a mirarlas cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle: - "¿Cómo es que entiendo lo que están diciendo?"

Esta vez, Tray también se regresó, y Alice se juntó a las chicas, cerrando el círculo. – "No entiendes lo que decimos" – Indicó ella, no menos sorprendida. – "Escuchas lo que pensamos, y nosotros lo que tú"

- "Pero..." – Dijo Runo – "Tray ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

- "Sí, y no me vengas con que también es parte de la naturaleza del lago" – Dijo Julie, anticipando su escepticismo.

- "No lo sé" – Respondió, no muy seguro de lo que debía de decir. – "Es la primera vez que sé de algo así"

- "Pero, entonces..." – Mira iba a seguir hablando, pero algo pasó nadando a una velocidad inhumanamente posible, causando el movimiento de algunas de las plantas que estaban allí, entre los musgos y piedras del lago.

- "Cuidado" – Dijo Tray abriendo los brazos de manera protectora, e indicándoles a las chicas que se pusieran detrás de él.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – A Julie, últimamente, le bastaba una mirada para interrogar al chico – y ahora, en el sentido más literal de la palabra -, pero Tray sólo se quedaba viendo al punto donde se observó movimiento antes, sin decir nada más. El silencio hizo pensar a las chicas que, _eso_, fuese lo que fuese, se hubiera esfumado. Pero Tray, no parecía estar tan seguro.

- "Runo" – Dijo el chico, aún sin mirarlas. – "Ilumínanos"

La susodicha tampoco había despegado la vista de aquella zona, y ni siquiera lo hizo para obedecer a Tray. Extendió la mano que emitía la luz que los había guiado hasta ese momento, y lanzó con delicadeza la esferita brillante, hasta un poco antes de llegar a la superficie. El resplandor fue más potente y las profundidades dieron a conocer lo que se escondía allí.

Las chicas al principio pensaron ver sirenas, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de eso. Eran unas quince mujeres, al menos eso era correcto, pero les ganaban en belleza a cualquier terrícola, neathiana, gundaliana, vestal o sarfial que ellas hubieran conocido. Eran completamente hermosas y pareciese que cada centímetro cuadrado que formara parte de ellas, estuviera dotado de perfección pura. Sus cabellos eran tan largos que a la mayoría les llegaba por debajo de la cintura y los tonos que poseían eran todos oscuros. Sus ojos estaban tan rasgados que apenas y se discernían las pupilas, pero sólo les daba un aspecto más provocador. La piel, la tenían tan blanca e inmaculada que parecía estar hecha de porcelana, pero cabían a resaltar ciertos detalles.

Sus piernas estaban llenas de franjas color esmeralda, dando la apariencia de ser no más que gruesas venas que sobresalían de su piel, pero al fijarse más de cerca, se parecían más a fragmentos de jade adheridos a ella. De las rodillas hacia arriba, ese jade comenzaba a cubrir más y más, hasta el punto de no quedar ni un rastro de piel. Y se repetía lo mismo en el área del abdomen, dejando más descubierto en el estómago y los brazos, y abarcando más en la zona de los pechos.

Al encender esa luz, las ninfas se quedaron estáticas, y sólo los miraban con la expresión pérdida.

- "Son hermosas" – Dijo Julie

- "No te dejes sugestionar por su apariencia" –

- "¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Mira

- "Talvez debamos tomar la iniciativa"- Dijo Runo y comenzó a adentrarse más hacia donde estaban ellas.

- "Espera" –

No hizo caso y se acercó a la ninfa más próxima, pero sólo se quedó ahí, observándola, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Las demás criaturas parecían alteradas por la cercanía de Runo con aquella ninfa e incluso algunas se aproximaron un poco para ir a ayudarla, en caso necesario.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la criatura se hartara de aquella situación, y al instante, su belleza desapareció. Sus dientes de transformaron en colmillos, y el blanco inundó por completo sus ojos.

- "¡Ahora!" – Anunció Runo, dando a entender a los demás que era el momento de ir en su ayuda. Ella hizo aparecer las garras de oro que Tigrera le proporcionaba y se lanzó a atacar a las ninfas.

Y antes de que las otras bestias se fueran sobre Runo, los chicos comenzaron a hacerlas a un lado, a modo de golpes o heridas lo suficientemente graves como para aturdirlas o hasta matarlas. Pero eso no significaba estarlas menospreciando. Los rasguños y mordidas que las ninfas tiraban frenéticamente, provocaban un dolor que llegaba hasta las entrañas, como si te estuvieran inyectando una clase de veneno, y sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo antes de sucumbir.

Alice acababa de derribar a una que estuvo cerca de atacar a Mira por la espalda y, sin darse cuenta, se había acercado ya bastante a la entrada del torreón. De allí salió otra ninfa. Era más alta que todas las demás y sus cabellos eran de un rubio tan brillante que se distinguía en la oscuridad.

Se plantó delante de Alice y dijo con una voz que extrañamente sonaba como el granizo golpeando: _- Vete de aquí –_

La ninfa se abalanzó sobre ella, pero la chica la esquivó.

La velocidad de aquellas criaturas era impresionante. Tanto, que al moverse a través del agua, su cuerpo mismo se transformaba en olas, y reaparecían en cuanto de detuvieran. Alice intentaba no confundirse con su velocidad y lanzaba sus ataques a donde le atinara la vista. Le había hecho daños a Neckna varias ocasiones ya, pero sólo la había debilitado un poco, y no se detenía para nada.

De repente, unas plantas brotaron del suelo y comenzaron a envolver a Neckna, lo suficiente como para retenerla.

- "¡Ve por el zafiro, Alice" – Julie tenía los brazos extendido, con las palmas hacia la ninfa, y ponía todo su esfuerzo en mantenerla así. – "Nosotros la mantendremos ocupada"

- "Pero..."

- "Ella tiene razón" – Habló Hydronoid, desde su interior. – "Debemos darnos prisa, Alice"

La chica lo pensó un momento, pero se limitó a asentir, al darse cuenta de que era la única forma en que podrían ganar. – "Tengan cuidado"

Alice comenzó a nada hacia la entrada del torreón. Estaba muy oscuro y, a pesar de ella veía perfectamente bien, la mentada gema no se hallaba en ningún lado.

Al accesar por el arco de piedra, se veía al instante una empinada rampa, que subía en espiral cuesta arriba. Era de una superficie rocosa y bien podía estar incrustada allí, o en las paredes, pero lo único que habían visto hasta ese momento, eran los fragmentos de piedra común y corriente flotando en el ambiente de las profundidades.

"Quizá esté en la punta" – Dijo Hydronoid – "Recuerda que el pico del torreón sobresalía de la superficie" "Es probable que lo escondieran allí, y por eso de que Neckna estuviera protegiendo la torre"

- "Tienes razón" – Dijo Alice percatándose de aquel detalle – "Entonces, apurémonos"

No pasó mucho antes de que Neckna se zafara del agarre de las plantas que Julie había hecho crecer, y comenzara a cobrar cuentas con ella. La tomó por el cuello y comenzó a estrujarla con tanta fuerza que la chica apenas y podía respirar; le costaba mucho hacer circular el aire hacia sus pulmones, y sentía que en cualquier momento, su organismo no resistiría más. Neckna no presentaba signo alguno de remordimiento e incluso parecía enojarse más cuando veía a Julie retorcerse, luchando por su vida.

Y ya estando en sus últimas, la ahora peliverde, pudo ver una silueta aproximándose a donde ellas estaban. Se encontraba al borde de la inconciencia, por lo que, después de eso, ya no escuchó nada más.

- "Déjala ir" – Tray amenazaba a la caudilla de las ninfas, empuñando su espada escarlata, dejando ver como el flequillo entornaba sus ojos fuego, furia.

- Niño tonto – Dijo ella cínicamente, alterándose más al ver como el chico se disponía a atacarla. - ¡Acércate y se muere!

Las burbujas que anteriormente seguían saliendo de la boca de Julie, comenzaron a reducir su tamaño, y pronto, no fueron más que partículas de aire, lo que indicaba que el oxígeno en sus pulmones, estaba a punto de acabarse.

Tray envainó su espada, en una muestra de rendición, y aunque aflojó un poco, la sádica sonrisa que la seudo-sirena les mostraba, daba a entender que no pensaba soltar a la chica.

Hasta que, sin ser advertidas, cuatro filos dorados atravesaron por el dorso de Neckna. Su boca se abrió en señal de sorpresa y agonía, pero poco pudo hacer para evitar hundirse en las profundidades.

Runo se aseguró de que no volviera a levantarse, y Tray tomó a Julie en brazos antes de que pudiera seguir a la ninfa.

- "Eso estuvo cerca" – Dijo Runo la mirada, su respiración entrecortada.

- "Sí, gracias" – Tray aún cargaba a Julie, y seguía igual de exhausto por la batalla que recién libraban, pero no dejaba de sonreír igual que siempre lo hacía.

- "Oigan, chicos... no es por nada, pero ¡No me dejen con esto sola!"

Mira aún se encargaba de las ninfas sobrantes. Habían derrotado casi a la mitad de ellas, pero aún así, era demasiado trabajo para una sola chica.

- "Es verdad" – Dijo Tray – "Quédate con Julie, yo le ayudo a Mira" –

Y para empeorar la situación, en el fondo del lago, se veía como Neckna hacía sanar sus heridas y se retorcía para enderezarse.

"Alice, halla esa maldita piedra ¡pronto!"

Al llegar a la punta de la torre, la rampa continuaba hasta dar a un pequeño estanque, e, incrustado en su fondo, se veía brillar algo de color turquesa intenso.

- ¡Ahí esta! – Exclamó la chica feliz al ver la gema. Salió del agua e intentó no caerse por el peso que su cuerpo había ganado al estar tanto tiempo nadando.

Se inclinó en el estanque, y encajó los dedos para sacar el zafiro – "Está pegado a la superficie" – Dijo Hydronoid – "Si lanzas un rayo, talvez se despedace y así la podremos sacar"

- ¡No! No voy a correr el riesgo de que también se destruya el zafiro – Dijo volviéndose a agachar, y haciendo un esfuerzo superior al de su propia fuerza, para sacar la gema, incrustando las uñas, para tener de dónde atraerla. – Estoy segura... de que si... lo intento con más fuerza... la podré... ¡Sacar! – Dijo triunfante con la piedra en la mano. – Te tengo –

Al pronunciar esas palabras, el zafiro comenzó a brillar de una manera casi cegadora, envolviendo a Alice en un resplandor azul claro. Los cabellos que en ese momento, eran tan rojos como los pétalos de una rosa, poco a poco, de la punta hasta la raíz, de fueron tiñendo de un color lila como la flor, y sus ojos púrpura oscuro, se aclararon hasta llegar a un tono azul cielo.

Su strapless morado, se transformó en un vestido celeste que se ataba por detrás del cuello, con listones dorados, y otros más, envolviendo desde la punta de sus dedos del pie, hasta por arriba de la rodilla. La parte baja del vestido se dividía en cuatro partes, imitando la corola de un lirio acuático, volteado hacia abajo.

El elemento aquos/agua se había apoderado de ella, y el poder que emitía dese su interior era algo incomparable. Sentía como si cada gota de cada océano, mar, río y laguna del universo, fuera de su posesión, y que todas las criaturas que allí habitaban, le entenderían y obedecerían, sin retenencia alguna.

La piedra se hallaba incrustada en el pecho del vestido, y aún no había dejado de brillar. Había esperado por años a que la despertara, y todo ese poder se había ido acumulando en su interior, hasta ese momento. Ahora Alice, era quien poseía tal poder y responsabilidad, y en ese momento, se sentía completamente segura de que lo iba a dominar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hydronoid? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- "Increíble" – Dijo él – "¿Porqué no probamos con alguno de nuestros nuevos poderes?" – La piedra brillaba cada vez que Hydronoid decía algo, y eso significaba que ahora él también estaba conectado a ese poder.

- Con gusto – Se sumergió en el agua, en un clavado tan perfecto que apenas y salpicó gotas tras de sí.

Neckna se había levantado y se acercaba hacia donde Runo y Julie estaban. Julie apenas y se había despertado, pero aún seguía algo aturdida, ya que al parecer, el oxígeno que se respira debajo de esa agua, no era tan puro como el que se respira en aire mismo.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, la caudilla de las ninfas comenzó a retorcerse de una manera horripilante, hasta que no resistió más, y salió a la superficie con la misma velocidad inhumana de siempre. Las demás no tardaron en seguirle, y los chicos, (por precaución, o por mera curiosidad), decidieron salir también a ver qué les pasaba.

Parecía como si no pudieran soportar estar en el lago ni un segundo más. Extendieron unas alas, casi transparentes, y se alejaron hacia el horizonte.

- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Julie confundida.

- Alice lo logró – Contestó Tray – Lo que las mantenía vivas, era proteger el elemento. Ahora que se los hemos quitado, no tienen razón para vivir aquí y eso las enloquece. Sin embargo, no durarán mucho tiempo fuera de esta agua.

- Por fin

- ¡Lo logramos!

- Oigan pero entonces ¿donde está...?

Sin darle a Mira tiempo a continuar, Alice salió del agua saltando como delfín libre. Alcanzó una altura sorprendente y se veía rebosante de felicidad; volvió a caer al agua y esta vez no volvió a salir hasta después de unos cuantos minutos. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo en su nuevo papel de sirenita, con la aleta color aqua resaltando su nueva forma, pero aún así, los chicos no hicieron más que entretenerse viéndola y no quisieron sacarla de allí, pasadas las horas...

**Jejejeje perdón si me pase. Hasta ahora, me doy cuenta que describir una batalla verdadera, ósea, no de bakugan, no es tan fácil como parece. En fin, ojala y les haya gustado, y si no, cualquier sugerencia para mejorar la narración (ya que todavía me quedan tres pruebas más por describir) es bienvenida.**

**Bien, sin más, me despido. Hasta la próxima. ;) **


	9. Falsos rencores

**Capitulo**** 9/35: Falsos ****rencores**

En la nave solo había un baño, y puesto que el agua de la que disponía era la que se almacenaba, no estaba, precisamente tan caliente como uno quisiera. (Sariii: Tampoco me pidan que haga milagros XD). La regadera se cerró. El baño se encontraba al final del pasillo de la habitación de las chicas, pero al salir de ducharse, Runo no quiso regresar aún a su cuarto, y decidió quedarse ahí, pensando, un poco más: - ¿A qué se refería con eso?

"- Te va a dar un resfriado, mujercita – Dijo Julie poniéndole una toalla a Alice sobre sus hombros. No había parado de estornudar desde que salió del lago y no era para menos pues, pasado el mediodía, ella todavía seguía allí. Estaban sentados en una mesa al lado del lago, y charlaban mientras comían; la verdad es que, a pesar de que el lago Aquire no les había dejado un buen recuerdo, ahora, ya no había nada que temer, y era un orgullo el tan sólo estar cerca de él.

- Te pasaste hooras ahí dentro – Dijo Mira, dejando que Runo le curara una herida que tenía en el brazo. El poder curativo de la luz, hacía sentir unas cosquillas, pero además de eso, no había dolor alguno.

- Lo siento – Dijo Alice volviendo a estornudar. – Pero valió la pena.

- Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta, Ariel – Bromeó Runo. Siempre le había encantado comparar a Runo con esa princesa, y ahora viéndola convertida en la misma _Sirenita, _le daba mas motivos para llamarle por ese nombre.

Alice le sacó la lengua.

- Chicas… - Dijo Tray viéndolas, entretenido. – Quisiera felicitarlas por lo de hoy.

- No, ni se te ocurra.

- Tú estuviste allí con nosotras, Tray – Dijo Alice – Tú también mereces el crédito.

- Aún así – Dijo él, restándole importancia.- Me sorprendió la capacidad con la que manejaron la situación. Casi parecía algo que hicieran todos los días.

- Bueno, lo de enfrentarnos a una quincena de ninfas acuáticas, no es algo que pase muy seguido. Pero en lo relativo a los golpes… más o menos. – Dijo Runo, y las chicas se le quedaron viendo raro. – De acue~rdo al menos para mi.

Tray se rió. – No importa que tanta práctica tuvieran, supieron enfrentarse a algo que era desconocido para ustedes, en circunstancias también nuevas, y eso acredita a que me sienta muy orgulloso de ustedes – Dijo recargando la barbilla en su mano, y soltando un suspiro. – Pero…

- Pero aún no hemos acabado – Completó Runo, sonriendo. – Ya lo sabemos.

- Aunque me gustó más la parte en la que te enorgullecías de nosotras – Dijo Julie, y Mira se rió.

- De hecho.

- Estoy seguro de que me oirán decírselos muchas veces a partir de hoy – Dijo Tray. – Y quisiera que en la próxima prueba se repita.

- ¿En dónde será la siguiente? – Preguntó Alice, subiendo las piernas al banco de madera, y atrayéndolas hacia sí.

Tray giró la vista. – No es un lugar agradable, y haría lo que fuera para impedirles entrar allí.**"**

- ¿Entrar? – Pensaba Runo recargada en la pared del pasillo. Sólo traía puesta una bata de baño y llevaba sus zapatos en la mano para evitar que se mojaran con sus pies aún húmedos - ¿Entrar a dónde? A parte de eso, Tray no dio mas pistas – Dijo recordando cómo Neckna estrangulaba a su amiga. – La primera prueba casi le cuesta la vida a Julie ¿Qué pasará con esta?

Se encaminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y, al no encontrar a las chicas ahí, supuso que debían estar arriba, bien, en el observatorio, o sino en la "terraza" - ¿Tigrera?

No hubo respuesta. Runo se encogió de hombros, seguramente se había aburrido de esperarla y se había ido con los demás. Cerró los postigos del balcón, y buscó entre los cajones del armario la ropa que se iba a poner.

Salió subiéndose el cíper de la sudadera azul marino, que hacía juego con sus pants; había dejado medio abierta la sudadera, y llevaba por debajo una playera amarilla.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo de la terraza del avión, al lado del panel de control. Se aferraban al barandal mientras veían hacia abajo. Tigrera estaba allí también, sentada sobre el hombro de Mira.

- Me encantó cómo te quedaste esperándome - Dijo Runo, sentándose también, mientras se arremangaba la chamarra.

- Tardaste mucho – Respondió ella sencillamente, subiéndose a su cabeza.

- Como sea ¿Qué sucede, chicas? – Preguntó Runo, al verlas absortas en su contemplación del paisaje.

- Son Tray y Aismer – Respondió Julie sin apartar la vista.

- ¿Y que hay con e…? Ay no. No me vengas como eso de cuando estabas espiando a Dan y a…

- ¡No empieces con ese tema! – Dijo Mira enfadada

- Perdón, perdón – Dijo Runo sonriendo, y elevando las manos, a la defensiva. – Se me olvida que debo morderme la lengua con eso.

Mira giró la mirada. Le fastidiaba el sólo pensar, en aquel día, en que Julie había espiado a Dan y a Ace, mientras estaban en el gimnasio de la casa de Marucho.

- Ah, es verdad, Alice no estaba ahí esa vez – Dijo Julie

- Debiste ver como se puso Mira – Dijo Runo para molestarla. – Fue tan divertido.

Mira le dio un golpe en el brazo, y Runo estalló en carcajadas.

Alice seguía sin decir nada, y sólo permanecía apoyando la frente en la parte baja del barandal. Julie la miró para ver si reaccionaba, pero en realidad parecía no estar muy interesada en el tema.

- ¡No entiendo que tiene de divertido! – Se quejó Mira dejando de pegarle a Runo, y cruzándose de brazos. – Solo que no creo que sea algo de lo que valga la pena hablar.

- Como quieras – Dijo Runo, dejando de reír – Pero, en fin ¿Qué hay con Aismer y Tray?

- Llevan entrenando todo el día, desde que amaneció – Respondió Julie

Aismer había empezado con el viaje hacia su próximo destino, la tarde del día anterior y, habían aterrizado a tempranas horas de la madrugada. Eran por lo menos las ocho, y Tray no se había molestado en despertarlas, como siempre que se les hacía tarde. Talvez es que no tenía tanta prisa con esa prueba, y entre mas pudiera retrasarla, mejor, pero él no era de ese tipo; así que esa no era una opción. Quizá simplemente lo olvidó.

Estaban en un inmenso bosque. Desde donde estaban las chicas, se alcanzaba a contemplar las copas de los árboles, pero ni tanto, porque la mayoría eran mucho mas altos que la aeronave.

Tray y Aismer se hallaban en el claro donde habían aterrizado. Se figuraba que estaban peleando pero, en realidad no se hacían daño, porque cada vez que uno tiraba un golpe, el otro lo esquivaba con total agilidad. Esquivándolo de un salto, agachándose haciéndose a un lado, o simplemente bloqueando el ataque.

Hasta que en un momento dado del enfrentamiento, Aismer perdió la concentración y Tray arremetió él contra él, a base de puñetazos y patadas.

No duró ni cinco segundos antes de que el príncipe lo derribara pero, siguiendo adelante, volvió a levantarse, incorporándose rápidamente.

- Nunca había visto a Tray de esa forma – Dijo Runo

- Es porque sólo es así con Aismer – Dijo Alice

- Se la pasa corrigiéndolo, gritándole y exigiéndole demasiado – Dijo Julie – Pareciera que está molesto con él por alguna cosa.

- ¿Y Aismer qué hace?

- ¡Nada!

- Simplemente escucha y no dice nada más – Dijo Mira, acostándose en el suelo. – Pero no es cómo si le tuviera miedo a Tray, es como si… Cómo si no tuviera nada que decir.

Runo se quedó pensativa, dejando que sus piernas cayeran por el borde del avión, cabiendo entre los espacios del barandal.

Era cierto. Tray, era bueno con todos los seres vivientes de ese u otro planeta (Sin contar a su hermano mayor y sus dos ex amigas). Ni siquiera a sus sirvientes les ordenaba nada. Todo lo pedía amablemente, y cuando estaba con una persona, la trataba como a la única en el mundo. Su capacidad para sociabilizar era incomparable, y el hecho de que se comportara de un modo distinto con un sólo chico, era algo que resaltaba mucho.

- Aún te falta mucho por aprender – Dijo Tray, fijando sus ojos en los de Aismer. Lo había derribado de nuevo, y el chico parecía incluso, costarle para ponerse en pie. El castaño le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, éste la aceptó. Tray le dio la espalda y se apartó de el.

No parecía como si lo odiara, sino como que simplemente no le agradaba tenerlo allí. Ni en ese momento. Ni en ese lugar. Ni en esas circunstancias.

Tray les hizo una seña a las chicas para que bajaran, volviendo a su habitual carisma de siempre.

Runo pensó en usar la escalera, pero luego lo pensó mejor, y se salto los tantos metros de altura de un brinco. Le escuchó decir a Mira: "¡presumida!", pero se limitó a mirarla con aire triunfante y adelantarse hasta donde Tray estaba.

- Buenos días – Dijo la chica llegando junto a él, y las chicas comenzaron a alcanzarla.

- Buenos días, chicas – Dijo. Acababa de estar haciendo ejercicio unas cinco horas seguidas, pero no se le veía ni un rastro de sudor. – Perdón por no haberlas llamado, pero pensé que lo mejor sería que descansaran bien, después de lo que pasó ayer – Se justificó él.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Runo – De todas formas, nos dormimos desde las seis de la tarde.

- Si, creo que ya hemos descansado más que suficiente. – Dijo Julie.

- De acuerdo – Dijo él, mirando en dirección al bosque. Desde el punto de vista de las chicas, no se alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada, los árboles eran tan frondosos que no permitían pasar ni un rayo de luz de sol, y eso hacia ver al bosque como enterrado bajo las sombras. – Pero entonces hay que ponernos en marcha.

- ¿En marcha?

- Pero pensé que ya habíamos llegado – Dijo Alice

- Lo que sucede es que el lugar donde será la prueba, está en las profundidades del bosque, y éste es el único lugar donde podemos aterrizar la nave, por lo que, a partir de aquí, debemos continuar el camino a pie.

- Mmm… Ya veo – Dijo Julie, buscándole el lado positivo. – Está bien, caminar es lo de menos.

Tomaron algunas de las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje, y se encaminaron a adentrarse en el bosque.

No había ningún sendero que marcara el camino por el cual debieran seguir. Más que eso, aquella era una de esas zonas donde la naturaleza, no había sido alterada, aún, por las civilizaciones desarrolladas, como los humanos y los sarfiales. La tierra era inestable y la superficie irregular. Las raíces de los árboles eran tan grandes y gruesas que podían llegarte a la rodilla, y te dolía el cuello de sólo estirarlo a ver la punta de los árboles. Habían piedras esparcidas por todos lados y varias veces iban ya, que Julie se tropezaba con alguna de ellas.

El trinar de los pájaros se escuchaba por sobre el zumbido de varios insectos, y, por raro que pareciese, si alguna de las cuatro chicas le había tenido miedo a los bichos en el pasado, tras lo del día anterior, esos animales habían logrado tomar la apariencia de criaturas adorables e indefensas.

Tray no paraba de decirles hacia donde debían ir.

A pesar de que ese era un bosque gigantesco, el chico pareciera saber exactamente la dirección y la distancia que debieran tomar, como si cada piedra, árbol, charco, hoja y flor de aquel lugar, fuera una pista para poder continuar. Por otro lado, en el caso de las chicas, comenzaban a alucinarse las flechas de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _por todos lados, y poco les faltaba para que las flores comenzaran a hablar.

- ¿Tray ya no les dijo nada más sobre la prueba? – Preguntó Alice. Las cuatro iban caminando juntas, mientras Tray por delante de ellas, absorto en sus pensamientos, y Aismer caminaba unos cuantos metros, siguiéndolas a la distancia.

- Nop – Contestó Julie, caminando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. – Nada de nada.

- Supongo que está esperando a que lleguemos para explicárnoslo todo.

- Pues sí ¿Pero, llegar a donde? – Dijo Runo – Ni siquiera eso nos lo dijo.

- Talvez deberíamos preguntarle –

- Mmm...

- Yo en tu lugar no haría eso, Alice – Dijo Mira.- En este momento él está muy adentrado en su mundo.

- Sí, es más o menos cómo despertar a un sonámbulo. – Dijo Runo.

- No exageren. – Dijo ella comenzando a caminar. – Sólo voy a preguntárselo.

Se adelantó lo suficiente cómo para alcanzarlo, y al instante Tray se giró para mirarla.

- La verdad eso no me preocupaba tanto, pero...

- Después de lo que pasó con Aismer, podría ser que siguiera molesto – Completó Runo, llenando el hueco donde estaba Alice, hace un momento.

- Oigan ¿No les parece que Alice ha estado rara últimamente? – Preguntó Julie.

- ¿Cómo rara?

- Pues, no sé... Rara. – Dijo Julie, buscando las palabras para expresarse bien. – Lo que pasa, es que parece estarse encariñando mucho con todo esto. Es decir, con el planeta en general.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Tú no? – Preguntó Mira.

- Claro que sí, pero con Alice es diferente. – Dijo ella. – Para como si no quisiera saber nada de la Tierra.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Siempre que menciono algo que tenga que ver con el tema, no dice nada y se queda muy seria.

- ¿Lo dices por lo de hace rato? – Preguntó Runo. – Vamos, talvez sólo no tenía ganas de hablar.

- No es sólo por eso. – Dijo ella – Ya van varias veces que le menciono cosas de ese tipo y nunca me contesta nada.

- Mmm... – Mira se lo pensó un momento. ¿Que razón podía tener Alice para querer olvidarse de su hogar? Hasta la pregunta sonaba estúpida, así que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza. De seguro Julie sólo había malinterpretado las cosas, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones. – Talvez sólo extraña la Tierra, y no quiere hablar de ello.

- Sí... Talvez sea eso.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- Tray ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Alice. Apenas lo había alcanzado, el chico se había limitado a dedicarle una sonrisa que, a muy duras penas podía verse, pero fuera de eso, no presentaba ningún esfuerzo por querer sacar tema de conversación. Se quedaba viendo hacia el frente, con unos ojos que reflejaban cansancio y tristeza, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de si era una o las dos – Te noto algo distante.

- No – Dijo él, obligándose a mirarla. – Estoy bien, pero gracias por preocuparte.

- Si tú lo dices – Murmuró ella mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. - ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Tray, parecía haber regresado, por fin, al mundo real, así que Alice no dudó en seguir la plática. – Pues... Eso de que no has hecho nunca los rituales porque tu padre se enojaría contigo. Me parece algo difícil de creer.

Tray bajó la mirada.

- Es decir, desde el momento en que te escapaste por primera vez del castillo, no has dejado de oponerte a todo lo que el rey te ordene – Continuó ella. – De lo contrario no habrías ido a buscarnos a la Tierra, y te habrías evitado de antemano más problemas con él.

- Tenía que hacerlo.

- Lo sé, y lo entiendo – Dijo ella, sonriéndole con dulzura. – A lo que me refiero es que no pareces ser del tipo de chicos a los que le intimidan sus padres.

Tray suspiró. – Eres demasiado inteligente, Alice. – Dijo pasándose los dedos entre su cabello, color miel. –Y tienes razón. En realidad, si he intentado pasar las pruebas antes.

Alice lo miró.

- Fue hace unos dos años, pero sólo lo hice por mero espíritu de aventura. – Continuó él. – Además, en ese entonces era muy inmaduro, y la rebeldía me controlaba. Hacía todo con tal de llevarle la contraria a mi padre, sin importar cuantos problemas pudiera causarme; y los cuatro rituales, eran para mí algo así como para medir mi valentía y mi fuerza, y talvez, esos motivos egoístas me bastaron para meterme en algo como esto. Y aunque sólo lo intenté con dos de los rituales, caí en la cuenta de que no iba a conseguirlo yo solo. – Se detuvo un poco, y se estiró el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba, dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho. Alice alcanzó a ver una fina línea de piel que le resaltaba cerca del cuello, y que se alargaba más allá de lo que le permitía ver la prenda. – Ésta cicatriz me la hice al intentar conseguir el elemento aire, pero ya ves que no me fue muy bien. Sin embargo, pensé que si lo intentaba con otro ritual y lo lograba, eso me levantaría el ánimo y quizá averiguaría alguna cosa, que pudiera ayudarme a conseguir los demás.

- Pero no lo lograste. – Completó ella.

- No. – Dijo él algo avergonzado. Tanto por no habérselo contado antes, cómo por no haber ganado ninguna de las dos pruebas. – Pero debes saber que el segundo y último ritual con el que intenté... fue _éste_, y es por eso que sé bien en lo qué consiste.

Alice se sorprendió a sí misma, estando preocupada. - ¿Así de mal es?

- Sólo te diré una cosa. – Dijo el chico, posando sus ojos en los de ella. – En este ritual no depende de la fuerza, inteligencia, agilidad o incluso, poderes que poseas. Depende de qué tan bien controles tus emociones, y no te dejes llevar por los impulsos.

Alice parecía querer preguntarle mucho más acerca del tema, pero Tray no se veía listo para hablar tan abiertamente de ello. No tenía idea de que era lo que le pudo haber sucedido en esa prueba cómo para dejarlo así de asustado, pero fuese lo que fuese, y recordando lo que habían tenido que pasar para conseguir el elemento agua, se hacía más o menos la idea de porque a alguien como Tray, le daba escalofríos el tener que regresar a aquel lugar, tan oculto en lo profundo de ese oscuro bosque.

- Tray... Hay una cosa más. – Dijo ella y el chico la miró. - ¿Qué... relación tienen tú y Aismer?

La expresión de Tray, pasó a ser de extrañeza, debido al cambio repentino de tema: - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No sé – Contestó ella. Pensó en decirle todo lo que había hablado con las chicas antes, pero en realidad, esa no era tan buena idea. No era necesario que Tray supiera cómo lo tenían de idolatrado. – Simplemente es curiosidad.

- Bueno... Pues a decir verdad, él es mi discípulo. – Respondió él. – Podría decirse que yo soy algo así como su...

- ¿Sensei?

Tray sonrió. – Iba a decir mentor, pero sensei se oye mejor –

Antes de que Alice pudiera ponerse más feliz de haber hecho olvidar a Tray la conversación anterior, y de empeñarse a formularle más preguntas acerca de Aismer, Hydronoid, salió de repente, posándose en su hombro. - ¿Qué es eso?

Se detuvieron en seco. Frente a ellos había una gigantesca agrupación de rocas, que se amontonaban unas sobre otras. Eran de un gris tan fuerte que casi parecía negro, y cubrían unos cinco metros de altura. Lo primero que se veía al llegar a ese punto, era la enorme entrada que abarcaba casi la mitad de su altitud, pero que al intentar ver en su interior, no se lograba distinguir nada, lo cual daba a entender que no existía otra salida de aquella caverna.

Los cinco rezagados hasta ese momento, comenzaron a aproximarse a donde Tray y Alice estaban, sin dejar tampoco de ver el lúgubre paisaje.

- Llegamos. –

Las indicaciones que Tray les hizo, fueron lo suficientemente claras como para asustar a las chicas, pero decidieron restarle importancia al miedo, y enfocarse únicamente en la prueba y lo que representaba, es decir, obtener la piedra.

Se escuchaban los fragmentos de roca caer desde lo más alto, y rebotaban varias veces más antes de tocar el suelo. Los pasos de los seis resonaban por todo el lugar, y se quedaban allí encerrados, sin saber muy bien dónde había espacio para el eco. Runo mantenía una luz encendida emergiendo de la palma de su mano, y la sostenía a modo de antorcha, mientras se adentraban más y más en lo desconocido.

No se habían transformado, ya que Tray pensó que sería lo mejor, por lo cual los bakugan permanecían pegados a sus peleadores.

"La siguiente gema a recuperar, es el diamante, que representa al elemento _tierra_" – Las palabras de Tray resonaban en sus cabezas, dando vueltas, una y otra vez. – "Y está escondida en alguna parte de esta cueva"

Avanzados ya unos cuantos metros de distancia, el suelo se reducía a una estrecha formación de piedra, que se asemejaba a un puente, y cuyo paso era la única forma de cruzar al otro extremo, claro, sin tener que caer por un precipicio de quien sabe cuanto de profundidad. Aismer tomó una piedra del tamaño de su puño y la arrojó al vacío. Sin embargo, pasaron los segundos, y no se escuchó nada, por lo que, a pesar de las tercas insistencias de Aismer, de hacerse el fuerte y poniendo el orgullo por delante, Mira le tomó ambas manos, elevándolo y evitando que cruzara el puente por su cuenta.

"Se supone que la piedra se hará notar sólo para aquel que no esté bajo el control de la magia que domina la caverna, y así de sencillo le permitirá llevársela"

"¿Magia?"

Siguieron caminando por un amplio túnel, hasta ir a parar a un tope. El camino se dividía en dos. Uno que iba empinado hacia arriba, y otro que doblaba un poco a la derecha. Los chicos optaron por subir, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a una superficie recta.

"Sí. Este lugar está resguardado por Gob, un espíritu de la tierra que protege el diamante, mediante su poder." "Pero el hecho de que no vaya a presentarse en su forma física, no quiere decir que no sea peligroso. Cuando entremos allí, deben tener mucho cuidado. El sólo ambiente de la cueva los llevará a tener malos sentimientos y pensamientos que nunca imaginaron llegar a tener. Tanto así cómo para llegar a odiar, incluso, a la persona que más ames en el mundo, pero sin dejar de estar del todo conciente de lo que piensas, por lo que, la pequeña parte de ti que aún tiene sus sentimientos controlados, provocará una confusión interna que llevará sin más remedio a la desesperación." "Les seré franco, la locura puede ser tan fuerte... que podrías llegar a matar a un miembro de tu familia, a tu novio o tu mejor amigo, y no tener remordimientos de ello, hasta salir de la cueva"

Desembocaron en un espacio abierto, donde se veían túneles que iban en todas las direcciones, y varias grietas en el techo de la cueva, les dieron a entender que, aquello era lo más alto que podían llegar allí dentro, pero que aún faltaba mucho por dónde buscar.

De repente, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, y en cuestión de segundos, éste se deshacía en fragmentos de roca que empezaban a caer, provocando un estrépito al chocar contra el suelo que, aunque ni tan alejado, todavía era mortal la caída.

Los seis chicos no hallaban de dónde sostenerse, y sólo les quedó de opción saltar para salvarse. Runo, Mira y Julie fueron más rápidas y se apartaron del derrumbe, a dónde el suelo aún era firme. Aismer también actuó con velocidad, pero haciéndose al otro extremo. Los bakugan estuvieron a punto de caer, pero para ellos ya era costumbre caer de esa forma, y se elevaron apenas sintieron que la gravedad les fallaba.

A Tray y a Alice los tomó desprevenidos el temblor y cayeron sin alcanzar a apoyarse en ningún lado. Se oyó la voz de Alice gritando el nombre del príncipe, extendiendo la mano, mientras él a su vez, intentaba tomarla.

Runo y Mira lograron sostener a Alice, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y Aismer ayudó a Tray justo a tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Gritó Aismer, dejando que su conmoción, controlara su volumen de voz. - ¿Por qué no usaron sus poderes? ¿Por qué no volaron?

Los cinco se vieron entre sí. – Buena pregunta. – Dijo Mira, sin saber muy bien qué más responder.

- Talvez no tenemos buenos reflejos – Dijo Julie – No importa. Hay que seguir buscando la gema.

Al terminar la frase, la chica se puso en puntillas y se elevó unos cuántos centímetros, pero de todas formas, cayendo a los cuantos segundos, sin poder elevarse más. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- A ver – Dijo Runo haciendo lo mismo, pero ella lo intentó repetidas ocasiones más. Porque cuando apenas sus pies tocaban el suelo otra vez, se desesperaba y saltaba con más fuerza que antes, en un intento inútil por querer despegarse del suelo. – Esto no está funcionando.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Mira irónicamente.

- Tray ¿que está pasando? – Preguntó Tigrera. Tenía que levantar mucho la voz para que los dos chicos la escucharan desde el otro extremo de la grieta.

- Es la cueva. – Dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás. – La magia que protege el diamante está debilitando nuestros poderes.

- Genial.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Alice.

- Sí, yo no creo poder mantener esta cosa encendida por mucho más tiempo. – Dijo Runo, levantando la mano de donde emergía la luz. Tray encendió una llama con su puño, y Helfayer tuvo que apartarse para no quedar rostizado. – Ni tú tampoco.

- Entonces hay que apresurarnos – Dijo él, y todos lo miraron con ojos interrogantes. – Tenemos que separarnos.

Tres simples palabras fueron como una punzada en el corazón para las chicas, y aún sin saber muy bien la razón, no pudieron hacer más que asentir, como aparentando estar de acuerdo con la idea, pero la verdad era que una parte de ellas prefería perder el tiempo ingeniándoselas para bajar por la grieta y volver a subir por el otro extremo, aunque la parte aún cuerda de sus seres, sabía muy bien que aquella no era una solución, sino una idea egoísta.

- Ustedes busquen de ese lado y nosotros lo haremos por acá. – Dijo el príncipe, no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, pero con toda la certeza de que aquello era lo correcto.

- Bien. – Dijo Runo, girándose para adentrarse en uno de los túneles.

- Ah y chicas. – Dijo Tray, y las cuatro se voltearon a verlo. – Recuerden que si la piedra no se ha presentado... Eso significa que ya todos estamos bajo el poder de la magia. Tengan cuidado.

Ellas asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse, tratando de no mirar atrás.

Sabían que aquella separación sólo sería hasta encontrar la piedra, y que eso podría ser cuestión de horas viéndolo de la manera positiva, pero en cierto modo, no teniendo cerca a Tray, se sentían desamparadas. Ninguna encontraba un motivo coherente para aquellos sentimientos, ya que, en primer lugar, y antes de comenzará todo ese show, ellas estaban decididas a encargarse del problema, solas, sin ayuda de los chicos, ni de nadie que pudiera hacerlas sentir menos. Talvez en pequeña parte, todo había comenzado por querer demostrar lo equivocada de la sociedad sexista en todos sus derivados, y es que un movimiento feminista podría hacer sonar a todo como una lucha con una causa justa, pero la verdad era que habían deseado aquello desde hace mucho antes, sólo por tener más protagonismo, y eso, no dejaba de sonar egoísta. Sin embargo, lo consiguieron, habían llegado muy lejos sin que les hiciera falta la ayuda de nadie más que de sus bakugan, manteniendo el secreto como eso, un secreto. Y ahora de repente... ya no era lo mismo. Les costaba separarse de aquel chico por tan sólo unas horas y no se habían dado cuenta de la razón. Pero ahora estaba clara.

Tray nunca las hizo sentir menos, y nunca se detuvo a exigirles nada por el hecho de ser niñas, pero lo más sorprendente era que, a pesar de eso, no dejaba de tratarlas con la misma caballerosidad admirable que él tenía. Y desde el primer momento en que las conoció, nunca dejó de protegerlas. Se preocupaba por ellas, tras la más mínima cosa, y sentía que si se les alejaba, les sucedería lo peor.

Era obvio que le hubieran tomado tanto cariño, podía decirse que casi enamoramiento. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, debían olvidarse de sus dependencias hacia él, y concentrarse en las advertencias que les había dado.

Pero con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Julie no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo.

- ¿Julie?

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Las chicas se le acercaron, dispuestas a calmarla por si acaso Gob comenzaba a jugar con su mente.

- No, estoy bien. – Dijo ella, haciendo un amago de sonrisa. – Sólo pensaba que... Esta será la primera vez desde hace tiempo, en que Tray no nos proteja.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¿De verdad piensas que será buena idea dejarlas solas? – Preguntó Aismer, mientras caminaban para adentrarse en un túnel. Desde que las chicas comenzaron a caminar, Tray no dejaba de girarse a ver si aún estaban allí, y aunque se habían adentrado tanto que él ya no lo era capaz de ver a ninguna, parecía querer asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. – Parece que no confías en que se las arreglen sin ti.

- No, claro que no es eso. –Respondió él, volteando por fin hacia delante. – Sólo que este lugar no es para nada seguro.

- Por eso, entre más rápido hallemos el diamante, más rápido las sacaremos de aquí. – Dijo Helfayer.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

El túnel por el que ellas habían ingresado, doblaba muchas veces antes de ir en línea recta.

Aunque la luz con la que Runo las alumbraba, todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar todos los rincones, aún no encontraban ni rastro de la estúpida gema. No podían resistirlo más, el sólo pensamiento de que en algún momento podrían perder la conciencia de sus actos, y asesinar a una de sus mejores amigas era algo que las enloquecía, era algo que las enloquecía, y a cualquier anormalidad en la respiración, un estornudo, un movimiento brusco, lo que fuera, se precipitaban y se aseguraban de que todo seguía estando bien. Aunque sabían que no resistirían mucho.

Iban caminando en una sola fila, una por detrás de la otra, Runo iba adelante, y Mira estaba atrás. Y a pesar de estar preocupadas porque alguna enloquecería más rápido que las otras, en ningún momento dejaron de buscar el diamante.

Hasta que en un determinado momento, algo pasó. El ambiente de allí cambió por completo.

Y a pesar de que hace un minuto, no estaban diciendo gran cosa, ahora todo estaba completamente silencioso. No se podía el crujido de ninguna roca, ni el sonido que hacía una al caerse, ni el eco de los pasos cuando caminaban, todo estaba bajo un extraño manto de calma.

Pero _calma _no es lo mismo que _paz_. Aquella atmósfera irradiaba cierta inquietud. El corazón de las chicas se había acelerado tanto que parecía destrozarles los pulmones con su retumbar, y, no sabían si era el silencio, o si el sonido era tan fuerte, que incluso llegaban a escuchar el latido de las demás.

Se detuvieron en seco al sentir una presencia. No era exactamente algo físico, no era algo que se pudiera tocar, pero era algo que se podía sentir. Y al instante, supieron que aquello era lo que les había provocado esa extraña sensación de inquietud.

Una sombra pasó a una velocidad increíble, atravesando sus pies, y unos pequeños pasitos se escuchaban recorrer por ese túnel, cómo las patas de un ratón, o más grandes incluso. No sabían qué clase de espíritu era Gob, pero si lo que quería era asustarlas, estaba funcionando.

- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Julie, orillándose a las paredes de la cueva, y los bakugan se asomaron para ver.

Las cuatro se quedaron mirando, hacia el punto donde se habían escuchado las pisadas por última vez.

Ahora entendían la definición de _miedo_. El miedo, significaba temor a lo desconocido, y en este caso, era el temor a lo que no podían ver. Los pasos se oyeron venir desde esa dirección, y fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, volvió a pasar por debajo de ellas.

Runo se enderezó rápido, y retomó la marcha. - ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

Comenzaron a caminar más rápido, buscando desesperadas en todas las direcciones. El corazón seguía palpitándoles con fuerza, y parecía estar a punto de salírseles del pecho.

Y lo no deseado, empezó.

Algo punzante, como una daga, se le clavó a Mira en el cráneo, sin hacer brotar la sangre, sólo provocando el mismo dolor. Aquello fue como una inyección al cerebro, que le hizo comenzar a pensar en mil cosas, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Era cómo si le hubieran inyectado un montón de recuerdos.

"_Lo mismo solía decirme Runo" "¿Quién es Runo?" _- ¿Eh? ¿Qué...?

"_¿La extrañas?" _

"_- Pareces celosa_

_- Me gusta saber en qué posición me encuentro. ¿Acaso es tú novia?" _

- ¡Aaaahh! – Apretó fuerte su cabeza entre sus manos, tirándose al piso, sin poder aguantar.

- ¡Mira! – Gritó Wilda, posándose en su hombro, listo para ayudarle en todo lo que creyera necesario.

"_- Runo, tú... Nunca te das por vencida ¿cierto?_

_- ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué nos dejaron?" _

- Mira, tranquilízate.

- Todo va a estar bien. Amiga, resiste. – Decía Alice, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, y agachándose junto a ella, al igual que Runo y Julie.

- ¡NO! ¡BASTA! – Gritó ella, pero era evidente que no estaba hablándoles a las chicas.

"_- Oye, Julie ¿Y qué pasa entre Dan y Runo? _

_- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Cielos, nadie sabe. Están juntos, luego no. ¡Son tan dramáticos!"_

"_- ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cabello? _

_- Ah, lo notaron. De hecho, espero que Dan también lo note._

_- Amm... Sí, seguro lo hará." _

El dolor se agudizaba cada vez más, y Mira no dejaba de quejarse, cómo si gritando fuese a disminuirlo, pero la verdad era que, entre más luchara, más fuerte iba a ser la sensación.

- ¡No dejes que esto te controle! – Dijo Julie al borde del llanto. - ¡Reacciona por favor!

- ¡Mira, escúchame! – Dijo Runo, poniéndose frente a ella, y tratando de contenerla. - ¡Estamos aquí para ayudarte! ¡No vamos a dejar que te pase nada!

Mira estaba temblando, pero comenzaba a serenarse.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, no se le veían del mismo color azul claro de siempre, de hecho, no se le veían de ningún color. En ese momento, sus ojos estaban grises claros, casi transparentes, y su expresión era una que las chicas, nunca antes habían visto en Mira. – Eso no es cierto.

Lo dijo seria, pero sus palabras no sonaban para nada bien. - ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Repitió ella, levantando la voz. – Tú siempre dices lo mismo. Siempre dices que te preocupas por mí, y que nunca permitirás que me pase nada. Siempre me has jurado que somos las mejores amigas ¡pero eso es una mentira!

Mira se puso de pie, y las demás no tardaron en imitarle.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos está diciendo algo así en un momento cómo éste?

- Ya no es ella Hydronoid – Respondió Tigrera.

Runo se plantó delante de ella, dispuesta a enfrentarla si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a nadie, ni a sí misma. - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes decir que es mentira? ¡Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas y tú has visto cuánto es lo que me importas! - No estaba enfadada, pero tenía que poner todo el empeño en que la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, se transmitiera en sus palabras. Además, sabía que Mira no pensaba lo que decía en ese momento, pero aún así, sus palabras eran capaces de lastimar. -¡Tú eres mi _mejor _amiga! ¡Y aunque en este momento lo dudes, sabes que nada lo cambiará!

- Por favor, Runo. – Replicó ella. - ¡Sólo estás intentando convencerte a ti misma de eso! Pero desde el primer momento, yo no te agrade ¡Y de seguro lo recuerdas!

- ¿Pero de qué...?

- ¡No lo niegues! – Lo que decía, empezaba a salirse de contexto, pero su enojo cada vez era más grande y poco era lo que le faltaba para perder el control. - ¡Desde el instante en que me conociste, supiste cómo estaban las cosas! Y si tú te niegas a aceptarlo, ése es tú problema, pero yo no tengo de qué retenerme. Porque, incluso antes de conocerte, ¡Yo ya te odiaba! Y me acerqué a ti únicamente porque eras la mejor amiga de Shun y Marucho, porque Baron te idolatraba e incluso le caíste bien a Ace. Yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¡Pero deberías saber que nunca estuve bien contigo!

- ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Dan? – Preguntó Runo, incrédula viendo a dónde quería llegar. - ¿No hablas enserio, o si?

- ¡Claro que no habla enserio, Runo! – Dijo Julie, antes de que su amiga se creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

- Julie tiene razón – Dijo Tigrera. – No debes escuchar lo que te está diciendo. Ignóralo.

- ¡Claro que lo digo enserio! – Gritó Mira con completa convicción. - ¡Tú sabes que a mí me gustaba Dan desde el momento en que lo conocí! ¿Cómo podrías querer ser mi amiga, aún sabiendo eso? ¡No podrías! ¡Sólo querías llevarte bien conmigo para quedar bien con los demás!

"_- ¡Runo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es peligroso. Hay que irnos._

_- Pero debo probarle a Dan que peleo como el resto de ustedes" _

"_- Vamos, anímate ¿quieres? nos estás deprimiendo~ _

_- ¡Escucha, tonto insensible! No tienes idea porque siempre eres el primero en ir a la batalla. Pero es difícil, ser el que se queda esperando. Sé cómo te sientes Mira."_

- ¡Siempre tan enamorada, y siempre haciendo _todo _para estar con él! ¿Pero, sabes una cosa? – Se le acercó con un rostro desafiante, pero Runo parecía no tener la intención de corresponder a su ira. Hace un momento la tenía, pero después de escuchar todo aquello, o el mundo se hizo grande, o ella se hizo pequeña. – Si Dan se ha ido tantas veces, es por un razón.

Los ojos de Runo comenzaron a humedecerse. Aquella idea le había pasado por la cabeza innumerable veces, pero trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que sólo estaba siendo paranoica. -¿Así que eso es lo que siempre has pensado de mí?

- Sí ¡y ahora tuve la oportunidad de decirlo!

- ¡Mira! – Gritó Julie.

- ¡No le hagas caso Runo! – Le dijo Alice enfadada por las palabras de la vestal que, siendo falsas o no, a cualquiera le hubieran dolido. - ¡La que está hablando no es Mira! ¡Todo lo que está diciendo no es verdad!

Runo tomó un poco de aire para reponerse, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa y asintiendo. – Lo sé.

- ¿Porqué otra razón lo diría si no fuera cierto? – Habló Mira aún hirviendo de la rabia. Tal y como lo había dicho Tray, mientras no salieran de esa cueva, ella no sentiría ninguna clase de remordimiento – Además hasta ella misma lo sabe, yo sólo se lo recordé~

- ¡BASTA! – Explotó Runo. De pronto, Mira no le parecía tan intimidante cómo antes, y ella volvía a ser la misma de siempre. – Ya basta... No me importa si lo que dices o lo que sientes es verdadero o no. ¡No me interesa eso en lo más mínimo! ¡No pienso quedarme callada escuchándote decir estupideces! El que me odiaras tanto cómo dices, no fue mi culpa ¡porque yo no hice nada! Nunca te dije nada que pudiera lastimarte y siempre me porté agradable contigo, a pesar de que apenas te conocía, y cuando quise convertirte en tu amiga, fue porque te tomé cariño, no porque quisiera quedar bien con nadie. – Dijo ella, impidiéndole hablar a Mira. – Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo nunca te he guardado rencor por nada, y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de odiarte.

Desde el momento en que comenzó hablar, Alice y Julie se dieron cuenta de que su amiga hablaba con total sinceridad, y en realidad, ni a ellas se les pasó por la cabeza, que le guardara alguna clase de rencor a Mira.

- ¡NO TE CREO! –

Runo se enfureció todavía más, e incluso pareció querer acercársele a Mira, de seguro para hacerla _reaccionar _"a su manera". Pero antes de que pudiera intentar cualquier cosa, algo le taladró la cabeza, haciéndola estremecer del dolor, y provocando que retrocediera un poco, pero sin redimirse.

- Da lo mismo... El que me creas o no, no cambiará nada. – Al hablar, sus ojos grises, resaltaron entre las sombras. - ¡Nunca existió una oportunidad para ti! Llegaste demasiado tarde.

- ¡NO!

- ¡Runo! ¡Tú no!

Runo miraba fijamente a Mira, paradas las dos, frente a frente. – Dan ya me pertenecía mucho antes de conocerte a ti, y si aún después de tantos años no lo has podido entender, es que estás más desesperada de lo que yo creía.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

"_-Wow ¿Te gusta Ace? _

_- ¡Tampoco dije eso! Sólo dije que esos músculos, me impresionan, _

_- Pues... parecía que decías eso._

_- ¡A ella no le gusta! ¿Entendido, Runo?"_

- ¡Desde entonces que estás enamorada de Ace, pero lo traicionaste diciendo que te gustaba Dan!

- ¿Y ESO A TI QUÉ?

- ¡Que no te bastó con eso! ¡También tenías que meter a Shun en el asunto! ¡Y aún después de todo, esperas a que Dan de repente se enamore de ti, y me mande a mi al diablo! ¡Tú enserio tienes problemas Mira!

Mira no resistió más. Derrumbó a Runo, y se abalanzó sobre ella, y aunque sólo se la pasaban empujándose cómo para probar su fuerza, sabían que la que se rindiera más rápido, de seguro ya no tendría oportunidad contra la otra.

Desde pequeña, Runo había demostrado tener una gran fuerza, y de seguro eso se relacionaba con su carácter, pero también debía tenerse en cuenta que Mira era mayor que ella, y eso, de seguro podría ser de ayuda.

Y antes de que Julie pudiera intentar algo para detenerlas, Alice se acercó y empujó lejos a cada una, separándolas.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS...?

- ¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡AMBAS! – Gritó ella - ¿Se dan cuenta por lo que están peleando? ¡No van a poner en riesgo nuestra prueba por una idiotez como ésta! ¿Cuántos años tienen para estar matándose por los chicos?

- ¿Y tú qué, Alice? – Dijo Mira, levantándose. – Apenas y mencionamos el nombre de tu amor platónico, y ya te pones cómo histérica.

- ¡¿Quién lo metió a él en esto?

- Por Dios ¡admítelo Alice! ¡Te pones furiosa de no saber qué fue lo que pasó con Shun en tu ausencia! – Los ojos de Alice que hasta este momento aún eran los mismos, ahora estaban tan transparentes cómo el vidrio. – Y te aseguro que si supieras cómo estuvo Mira de apegada a él ¡estarías igual o pero que yo con ella!

- Ay Runo ¡escúchate! – Respondió Alice. - ¿Quién lo dice? ¡Hablas cómo si tú no tuvieras nada que ver con él, cuando de seguro eres la persona más cercana a Shun en el planeta!

Julie se quedó atónita. - ¿Alice...?

- ¡Estás celosa de que él y yo seamos tan buenos amigos! ¡Cuando tú ni siquiera puedes confesártele después de tantos años!

Ahora era un hecho, sólo faltaba Julie de caer en la locura, pero en ese momento, cada pequeña parte de su ser que había estado gritando se había unido para formar una orden unísona.

- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! –

Su voz se oyó correr por los túneles y tan fuerte fue, que era imposible que las chicas no le prestaran atención - ¡Lo que están diciendo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! No iba al caso que Mira iniciara esta discusión ¡Es sólo esta estúpida cueva la que las tiene así! Por favor, nosotras somos mejores amigas, nunca nos podríamos decir cosas como esas. – Decía la peliplateada en un tono casi suplicante. – Y sé que todas tuvimos problemas, muchos problemas, pero los hemos superado y ahora sólo los están recordando.

Las tres chicas la veían y la escuchaban, pero no hacían ninguna clase de expresión que le indicara a Julie cómo estaban. Y a pesar de la facilidad con la que Julie se había manejado con las palabras, ella era la única que quedaba, y si ellas lo quisieran, la dejarían indefensa. Estaba muy asustada, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus amigas se mataban entre sí.

- Mira... Tú nunca estuviste enamorada de Dan ¡y no lo estás! Simplemente te gustaba un poco, pero cuando conociste a Runo dejaste de pensar así. – Continuó ella mirándola. – Y Alice... ¿Te has puesto siquiera a pensar la razón por la que Shun y Runo son los mejores amigos? Ellos dos son cómo hermanos ¡y nada más! Pero no tienes por qué enojarte. Y Runo, sabes que ellas no piensan así, no entiendo por qué están discutiendo hasta este punto.

De repente a Runo volvió a dolerle la cabeza, sólo que esta vez con menos intensidad.

"_- Un segundo... ¿Estás celosa, Runo? _

_- ¡No te creas tan importante! _

_- ¡Oye! Será mejor que retrocedas si sabes lo que te conviene. Él es mío ¿entiendes?" _

Aquel recuerdo le impidió seguir pensando con claridad, y lo siguiente que recordaría, era viéndose a sí misma, con un rayo emergiendo de su mano y apuntando a Julie.


	10. Los siete de la suerte

**Capitulo 10/36: Los siete de la suerte. **

**Oliiii, ¡volvi! aquí con el capi numero 10 de la segunda parte, pero 36 general de este fic. No tienen idea de cuanto me apuré para poder subir este capi a tiempo (bueeno lo admito con un día de retraso) El lapso de tiempo que normalmente me pongo para cada capitulo es de una semana, y últimamente los he tenido que hacer muy largos por lo que me he tardado de una y media hasta dos semanas. Afortunadamente, ahora no me tardé tanto y les pude traer este capi, un pooooooco más breve (o eso creo XD) En fin, sé que tanto las personas que han leído mi fic desde que inicie con la segunda parte, como con las que lo han seguido desde que inició, les ha desconcertado un poco la ausencia de cierto idio... Digo, dee Dan y los demás en estos últimos capis, pero les aseguro que no tardo mucho en hacerlos volver, y que el reencuentro que tengan con las chicas sea el más lindo del que mi imaginación sea capaz ^^. Sea como sea, aquí esta el capi 36, continuación de la segunda prueba, y una pequeña sorpresa: _Los siete de la suerte. _**

_Lo siguiente que recordaría, sería ella, viéndose a sí misma, con un rayo emergiendo de su mano y apuntando a Julie._

La mirada de la peliplateada reflejaba, de seguro, el temor más grande que había experimentado en toda su vida. Se veía tan indefensa ahí arrinconada contra la pared, sin poder hacer nada.

Los poderes de Runo, habían aparecido por el sólo control de Gob, el espíritu de la tierra que se negaba a ceder ante los sentimientos que quedaban intactos dentro del corazón de Runo, Alice y Mira, pero su amiga, aún se resistía a la magia, y sus poderes, todavía no regresaban, por lo que no tenía manera de defenderse.

Sin embargo, esos ojos, esa mirada de desesperación, era la misma que Julie mostraba cuando era una niña pequeña, extrañando a su mejor amigo, y a la que le entraban ganas de llorar cuando recordaba los buenos momentos.

Y si. La verdad era que Julie tenía sus momentos para sacar de sus casillas a la gente. Pero no era una mala persona.

"_- Cielos... Tigrera y Gorem sí que nos sorprendieron. Me pregunto cómo tomaron la noticia los demás._

_- Estoy segura que no están molestos, jamás fuimos peleadores cómo ellos._

_..._

_- ¿Sabes? Lo que le dije antes a Mira sobre que está bien esperar, mientras ellos peleaban, no era cierto._

_- Lo sé..._

_- Odiaba tener que quedarme esperando. Lo único que lo hacía soportable... eras tú._

_- ¿Enserio? Yo siento lo mismo por ti. _

_- Eres una buena amiga, Julie._

_- Pues tú también. Somos las mejores amigas. ¿No es cierto, nena?"_

**Siempre** habían sido las mejores amigas.

La intensidad de la luz que amenazaba a Julie, comenzó a aumentar hasta el punto de ser abrumadora. Ella miró a su amiga, y la forma en la que estaba lista para acabar con ella. Bajó la cabeza, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, resignándose a la idea de morir allí, y ser abandonada en ese lugar cómo nada más que basura, mientras que sus amigas seguían matándose entre sí.

El brazo de Runo se extendió hacia arriba y el rayo se esparció por toda el área del techo, cómo si lo hubieran pintado y lo hubieran cubierto todo con un polvo dorado que iluminó por completo el túnel.

La peliazul se tiró de rodillas al piso, agachándose completamente, apoyándose en sus manos y teniendo la nariz casi pegada al suelo. Su cabello se hacía rizos, regado por la irregular superficie de roca, y desde su espalda se veía cómo temblaba de pura contención, que había sido disimulada por una Runo oscura.

- Lo siento. – Dijo sin enderezarse. – Perdón. Sé que yo soy la principal causante de los problemas en este equipo... – Se levantó un poco para poder verlas a los ojos. – Mira, sé cuanto te gustaba Dan; y Alice... Sé cuanto quieres a Shun, pero... Nunca fue mi intención causarles daño. Y si alguna vez las hice sentir tan mal cómo para que dudaran de mí, o si alguna vez las lastime tanto cómo para hacerlas llorar... Perdónenme. Shun es mi mejor amigo, y por más que lo intente, no puedo separarme de él. Y... me es mucho más difícil olvidar lo que siento por Dan. –

La manera en que Runo le sacaba vueltas a las palabras le dio a entender a Julie, que su amiga volvía a ser la misma de siempre. La Runo ruda, pero tímida en muchos aspectos; la misma que era tan fuerte pero que a pesar de eso era la chica más amable que hubiera conocido, y también la más dulce cuando se lo proponía. Al oírla, sus palabras no pudieron haber sonado más sinceras. Ella nunca se propondría hacer daño a nadie, y menos a dos de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo. Enserio lamentaba mucho los problemas que pudo haber causado, aunque muy en el fondo sabía o al menos esperaba, que Mira y Alice no se sintieran de esa forma con respecto a ella.

Las dos ya mencionadas, no dijeron nada tras las palabras de la peliazul, sólo se quedaron allí, observándole con la mirada pérdida, cómo si no fueran más que unas muñecas ahí plantadas, sin presentar signos de vida. Hasta que de repente, el color grisáceo que tenían sus ojos hasta entonces, comenzó a adquirir un brillo muy especial, y en un intento por despejar sus ideas, ambas cerraron los ojos, para que al abrirlos, volvieran a su tono natural.

Mira sacudió la cabeza, desencajada de la situación, y giró la mirada en todas las direcciones, antes de ir a parar a los ojos de Runo, quien aún estando de rodillas en el suelo, la miraba con expectación, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Se tiró al suelo abrumada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y sólo alcanzó a decir con cautela: - Díganme que sólo fue un mal sueño.

Julie se separó del muro y se acercó con calma hacia dónde estaban ellas. El miedo comenzaba a esfumarse, y pasaba a sentirse feliz de volver a verlas cómo eran ellas. – No. En realidad, sí dijiste todas esas cosas.

Giró la vista, molesta consigo misma. – No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta ¿Cómo pude caer tan fácilmente?

- Tú no fuiste la única. – Dijo Runo, sentándose y abrazando sus piernas. – Las tres caímos cómo tontas en el juego.

- ¡Runo! – Sin darle permiso a continuar, Mira se abalanzó sobre ella y Runo tuvo que apoyarse para no irse de espaldas contra el suelo. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡Sabes que yo nunca te diría algo cómo eso! ¡Nunca diría nada que te lastimara! ¡Y todo eso no eran más que mentiras! Yo no lo... Yo no...

- Tranquila. – Dijo Runo, abrazándola, enternecida por la forma en que Mira estaba a punto de llorar por el arrepentimiento. – La que hablaba no eras tú. Y también lo siento. Yo tampoco te dije cosas muy agradables.

- Julie tiene razón. Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Dan, y te lo dejé claro. Me gustó su forma de ser, pero nunca pasó de ahí, y no quiero que por algo cómo esto comiences a dudar de mi.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Nunca lo haría.

- ¡Chicas! – Alice se había quedado parada dónde estaba. Para ella fue más difícil asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, y aún no sintiéndose completamente segura de haberlo averiguado, no lo tomó de excusa para no abrazar a sus amigas. - ¡También lo siento! ¡No puedo creer que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca! ¡Sé muy bien que ustedes sólo son amigos, porque confío en tu y confío en Shun! Y lo único que he de confesarte es que llegué a sentir envidia de ti, por poder hablarle con tanta confianza, pero siempre pensé que eras muy afortunada. O al menos más que yo. Pero... ¡Nunca podría enojarme por eso! Y menos contigo.

Runo ya no resistió más, y entre sollozos, se unió sus amigas. – Es bueno saberlo.

Las tres se abrazaron con más fuerza, ahí desde el piso, dejando el mundo completamente a parte.

– Aww que linda escena. – Dijo Hydronoid

- Me van a hacer llorar. – Dijo Gorem, cómo viendo un drama de televisión.

Julie soltó un suspiro, que más bien sonó algo exagerado, pero en realidad tenía motivos para sentirse aliviada.

- Julie... – Dijo Runo separándose de las chicas, y poniéndose de pie. – Gracias.

La chica sonrió.

- Sí, de no ser por ti, probablemente no hubiéramos regresado a la normalidad. – Dijo Mira, levantándose y ayudando a Alice.

- No fue nada. – Dijo ella, acercándose. – Yo simplemente les recordé lo que ya sabían.

- Sí, pero... todavía hay algo que no cuadra. – Dijo Hydronoid.

- ¿Cómo es que tú no caíste bajo el encantamiento de la cueva? – Preguntó Gorem.

- Por lo que sé, naturalmente, tú tendrías más malos recuerdos. – Dijo Tigrera.

- En eso tienes razón. – Dijo Alice. - ¿Cómo es que Mira tuvo una reacción tan fuerte sin haber peleado nunca por eso, pero tú, que siempre estabas con lo mismo desde niñas, no experimentaste nada?

- Porque... – Comenzó a explicar ella. – Yo corregí todos los errores que tuve. Le pedí disculpas a Runo unas dos mil veces, y ella me perdonó las primeras quinientas. Y aún cuando me acuerdo de alguna de nuestras peleas, sigo pidiéndole disculpas.

- Eso es cierto. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Además, yo tuve la culpa, y desde hace mucho me di cuenta que Runo en realidad no me había hecho nada malo, y que yo había sido la causante de los problemas desde un inicio. – Explicó nostálgica. – Es decir... Creo que no caí en esto, porque para mi todo ese pleito por Dan, es un recuerdo muy lejano, y ahora pienso que nunca debió haber sucedido.

- En otras palabras... es cómo cuando vas a confesarte de tus pecados de tus pecados. – Dijo Gorem. – Julie hizo lo mismo, al pedirle disculpas a Runo, y se liberó de ello.

- De la forma que haya sido, me alegra que estuvieras allí para ayudarnos. – Dijo Alice.

- Sí. – Dijo Julie. – Además... hay que verle el lado positivo.

- ¿Existe alguno?

- ¡Claro! Digo, después de su pleitecito, Alice terminó admitiendo que le gusta Shun ¿o no? – Dijo la peliplateada, y Runo y Mira vieron a Alice, cómo percatándose de su oportuna confesión.

- ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca dije...!

La chica se sonrojó tanto que el cabello pareció habérsele aclarado en comparación. No lo había dicho de manera directa, pero se sobreentendía el mensaje. - ¡Ay! ¡Este no es momento para pensar en eso!

- Alice tiene razón. – Dijo Tigrera terminando con la risa de las chicas. – ¿Ya se olvidaron de para qué estamos aquí?

- ¡La prueba!

- ¡Dios! ¡Se nos olvidó por completo! – Dijo Runo. - ¡Tray debe estar my preocupado!

- ¿Y qué tal si él está pasando por lo mismo que nosotras? – Dijo Alice. - ¡Por algo él tenía tanto miedo de venir aquí! ¡Le daba miedo perder el control y hacernos daño!

- Ahora, él no es quien más me preocupa. – Dijo Mira. – Aismer está con él.

- ¡Hay que apresurarnos en hallar la piedra! – Dijo Hydronoid.

Y así antes de que cualquiera pudiera encaminarse en la búsqueda del diamante (de nuevo), los ojos de Julie se abrieron cómo platos, y una extraña fuerza, comenzó a halarla en una dirección. Era cómo una cuerda invisible que la jalaba, obligándola a levantarse y a caminar, alejándose del grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa Julie?

- Estoy sintiendo algo... ~

No se molestó intentando describir más definidamente esa sensación, y siguió avanzando, mientras los demás le seguían.

Caminó derecho por uno de los túneles, girando a la izquierda y, allí, en una de las paredes, una grieta que no medía menos de la mitad de su altura, y poco más del ancho de alguna de ellas, estaba perfectamente descubierta a cualquiera que pasara, revelando las entrañas de la cueva. Pero eso no provocó que Julie se redimiera, y agachándose, logró adentrarse en aquella grieta.

- Julie, espera...

Caminó unos cuantos metros, y encontró el fin del túnel. Allí, casi pegada a la pared, había una columna de piedra, que aunque no era tan alta, Julie tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a ver lo que se encontraba ahí arriba. Sobre una especie de base circular, estaba el diamante flotando sobre ella, como un halo sobre la cabeza de un ángel.

- ¡Lo encontré! – Dijo victoriosa.

- ¡Bien, Julie!

- ¿Qué esperas? – Dijo Runo, impaciente por ver el resultado que la gema tendría ahora en Julie. – ¡Tómalo!

La chica, aunque con la mano temblorosa, obedeció, sujetando el elemento entre sus dedos, para que al instante, ella y Gorem fueran envueltos por una luz naranja, que le impidió a los demás ver cómo se desarrollaba todo.

Su cabello color plata comenzó a teñirse de un tono castaño claro y sus ojos se hicieron de un hermoso color verde esmeralda. La ropa casual que traía puesta hasta ese momento se iluminó con la misma luz y fue transformándose en un suntuoso vestido color arena, cuyo escote se formaba por el cruce de la tela, cómo formando tres hojas de flor entrelazadas. La parte baja del vestido era esponjado, pero con vuelo y se asimilaba a la corola de una rosa. En sus piernas se entrelazaban plantas enredaderas que bajaban hasta los tobillos, y en sus brazos, unos listones, también verdes se envolvían en ellos. El cabello le había crecido, llegándole casi hasta la cintura.

La sensación de poder era asombrosa, pero también era abrumadora y terminó rindiéndose de rodillas en el suelo. Apenas sintió el contacto, percibió la tierra hablándole a través de sus pies, y formándose parte de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Runo agachándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

- Sí... – Respondió enderezándose. – Pero me siento rara.

- Eso es normal.

- Ahora controlas la tierra ¿cómo creías que ibas a sentirte? – Dijo Mira.

- Pues sí, pero me siento mareada. – Dijo ella, tocándose la cabeza. – No entiendo ¿cómo pudiste dominarlo tan rápido, Alice?

- Por la desesperación, supongo. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Recuerda que cuando fui por el zafiro, a ustedes casi las mataban.

- Sí, bueno ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de matanzas después. – Dijo Hydronoid.

- Ahora debemos encontrar a Aismer. – Dijo Tigrera.

Runo asintió. – Tienes razón. Vamos chicas.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Tray y Aismer se habían adentrado tanto en los túneles que comenzaban a perder las esperanzas de toparse con alguna grieta que les permitiera ver la luz del Sol. Y para empeorar las cosas, la llama con la que Tray los mantenía iluminados comenzaba a consumirse poco a poco, y pronto no sería más que una chispita.

- Tray, esto es inútil. – Dijo Aismer deteniéndose, y el chico se giró a mirarlo en cuanto lo escuchó. – Deberíamos dar la vuelta y regresar antes de que nos perdamos.

- No podemos hacer eso. – Dijo, parándose frente a él. – Hasta que no encontremos esa cosa, no podemos salir de aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabes que las chicas no encontraron ya la piedra? Además, también es que me preocupan.

- ¿Crees que a mí no? Me preocupan demasiado, pero no podemos rendirnos hasta asegurarnos de que el diamante no está en ninguno de estos túneles.

Aismer parecía querer seguir discutiendo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso, y sólo hizo un gesto de resignación.

Pero apenas dio un paso para continuar con su búsqueda, el suelo pareció movérsele, y cayó el suelo sin más. Desde hace rato que se veía agotado e intranquilo, pero no parecía ser tan grave cómo para caer inconciente, y Aismer lo sabía perfectamente. Se acercó apresuradamente a él, y lo tomó por ambos hombros antes de que perdiese el control, cómo lo había hecho hace años atrás. Él en ese entonces, aún no era su aprendiz, pero Tray le había contado esa historia cientos de veces y se la recordaba para que Aismer no cometiera los mismos errores que él en su época de rebeldía. Cómo por ejemplo entrar solo en una cueva que estaba bajo el control de un espíritu maligno.

- ¡Tray! ¡Tray! – Gritaba Halfayer.

- ¡Por favor, no te rindas tan fácil maestro!

- ¡Recuerda! ¡Aún tenemos que regresar con las chicas para asegurarnos de que están bien! – Dijo el bakugan para disuadirlo.

- ¡No puedes dejarlas así nada más!

El príncipe apretaba la cabeza entre sus manos con una tremenda fuerza, cómo si pensaba que aflojando, fuera a explotar. – Lo siento, Aismer. – Dijo haciendo un amago de sonrisa. – No quería que me vieras así.

- ¡Todavía no digas eso! – Dijo él, intentando verlo a los ojos. - ¡No voy a dejarte solo! ¡Pase lo que pase, me quedaré aquí contigo!

- No voy a permitírtelo. – Dijo, intentando ponerse en pie. – Si no puedo llegar contigo hasta dónde las chicas, tú tendrás que ir a buscarlas, y ponerlas a salvo.

- ¡Pero...!

Tray no le dio tiempo a seguir protestando, volvió a derrumbarse en el suelo, y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color. En un minuto seguían siendo dorados, y al siguiente se volvían grises, y luego dorados, y luego grises, y así, intercaladamente. Su respiración comenzaba a tornarse agitada, y sus manos empezaban a temblar.

- Tray...

_- ¡Tray! _

Se escuchó provenir de uno de los túneles por dónde habían llegado, y apenas el castaño escuchó aquel grito a cuatro voces, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró ponerse en pie, pero no consiguió enderezarse, ni dejar de tocarse la cabeza.

- ¡Tray! – Dijeron las chicas, llegando hasta allí. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí... No se preocupen ~ - No pudo ni terminar la frase, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con más fuerza.

No supo si fue un impulso, o una parte inconciente de él en realidad lo había pensado, pero se acercó bruscamente a Runo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Talvez de esa forma le ayudaría a seguir manteniendo el control, antes de olvidarse de todos a los que amaba y a los que quería proteger.

Runo le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo cómo contenía todas sus emociones, y las canalizaba en su corazón que temblaba. Lo apartó con delicadeza y le tomó la mano, dirigiéndose tanto a los demás cómo a ella misma. – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Todo el camino, Tray no paró de quejarse en momento alguno, y Runo no le soltó la mano en ningún instante. Iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, sabiendo que, no sólo Tray era el que podía caer en la locura, sino que Aismer, o también las chicas podían pasar por eso otra vez.

Y de hecho, mientras más se acercaban a la salida, más eran los malos pensamientos y recuerdos que les pasaban por la mente. Pero en cuanto éstos comenzaban a jugar con sus emociones, no hacían más que apretujar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza, cómo convenciéndose a sí mismos de que aquellos, no eran más que mentiras.

Y después de varios traspiés, y direcciones equivocadas, por fin, lograron salir de la caverna.

۞**En el castillo**۞

- Majestad... Tenemos problemas en el reino. – Dijo un hombre, arrodillándose frente al trono. El rey Lyon, estaba allí sentado, y al escuchar el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, colocó sus manos en los brazos de la silla, y lo miró con una expresión que reflejaba pereza. Aunque, en realidad, esa vendría siendo su expresión de siempre.

- Se puede saber de que estás hablando ahora. – Preguntó, y su voz se oyó retumbar por todo el salón.

- Se trata de sus súbditos. – Respondió el consejero. – Le gente de Aholyd se queja por el tiempo que está tomando la construcción de los transportadores ~

- Qué esperen. – Dijo él, con un tono severo.

- Pero... majestad, ése era el trato. El que las familias separadas de Sarfia y Neathia pudieran reencontrarse, era la única manera de evitar la guerra entre nuestros planetas. No podemos seguir prolongando su espera.

- Si nuestros científicos no tienen la capacidad para acelerar el proceso de construcción, no podemos hacer nada.

- Pues eso es también lo que muchos se preguntan, su excelencia. – Insistió el hombre. A cualquier otro le hubiera resultado intimidante la manera imponente para hablar del monarca, y nunca se les hubiera ocurrido contradecirle en nada; sin embargo, este consejero, parecía tener aaaños de experiencia. – Teníamos la idea de que la señorita Mira y la señorita Runo, nos serían de más ayuda en la construcción, ya que, después de todo, la idea fue suya desde un principio.

- Las señoritas Mira y Runo tienen asuntos más importantes de los que atenderse en este momento, y no pienso hacerlas volver, sólo por la inutilidad de ciertas personas.

- Eso es algo más a lo que quería llegar, majestad. – Dijo. – La noticia de que seis jóvenes han ido en busca de los rituales legendarios se ha esparcido rápidamente por el reino; en especial cuando es de nuestro querido príncipe de quien estamos hablando. A la gente le preocupa la seguridad de esos niños, considerando que nadie nunca ha podido pasar esas pruebas, y sin mencionar que el príncipe Tray es el que sigue en la línea para el trono. Si le pasara algo...

- Estará bien. – Lo interrumpió restándole importancia. – Tengo la completa confianza de que Tray volverá a casa y los traerá a todos sanos y salvos. – Sonrió. – Él logrará lo que nadie nunca ha podido. Es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando después de todo.

El consejero se puso de pie.

- Ahora vete. No sigas molestándome. –

Escondida tras la puerta del salón, cierta princesa se había ocultado desde el inicio de la conversación, y ahora caminaba por el pasillo, disimulando tranquilidad en sus pasos.

Sólo ella sabía en qué estaba pensando, y parecía no querer que nadie más se enterara.

Subió de a saltos por las escaleras, y se encaminó corriendo a su habitación. Tomó toda la ropa de la que sus brazos fueron capaces de soportar, y a muy duras penas, la metió en una enorme maleta color guinda, que tenía guardada bajo su cama. Arrastrándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía, fue capaz de llevarla hasta la puerta, y dándole una última vista a su habitación real, estilo _Extreme makeover, _salió del cuarto.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**¤De regreso con los chicos¤**

- La segunda piedra... – Decía Tray con aire expectante, mientras contemplaba el diamante. – No puedo creer que la tengamos. Comenzaba a tener miedo de no encontrarla.

- Imagínate nosotras. – Dijo Runo.

Los cinco estaban sentados en el suelo de la terraza de la aeronave, con las piernas saliendo por el barandal. El avión sobrevolaba los tupidos árboles del bosque, y se dirigía más allá de las montañas. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, pero aún no había señales de que el ocaso quisiera presentarse. Y pesar de que de que la vista era de un vértigo aterrador, y considerando estar a poco menos de cien metros de altura, aún así, era una escena perfectamente hecha para ser retratada.

Aismer ocupaba el puesto del panel de control, y se encargaba de ponerle un soporte al diamante. Era de cuero, y aunque lo protegía lo suficiente cómo para que no sufriera algún daño, también permitía admirar la belleza del arte.

- Toma. – Le dijo Aismer a Julie, entregándole el diamante. Al soporte le había agregado una correa, para que pudiera traerlo puesto siempre y no lo perdiera de vista. Lo mismo le había hecho al zafiro, y Alice parecía no querer separarse de él en ningún momento.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella colocándoselo, intentando no tardar mucho, para poder seguir rodeándose el cuerpo con las manos. La verdad era que la velocidad que llevaba el avión, no era tan alta cómo para no poder mantenerse en pie, pero con esa, más el viento que corría esa tarde, más la altitud que tenían en ese momento, podría decirse que el aire les pegaba en la cara, cómo chorros de agua.

Aismer vio las expresiones de las chicas, congelándose de frío, puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la nave. Salió a los pocos minutos con varias frazadas en las manos.

Colocó una sobre los hombros de Alice y Runo, y otra más para Mira y Julie. – No entiendo. Si tienen tanto frío ¿Por qué no entran a la nave?

- Estamos muy a gusto aquí. – Contestó Julie.

- Y es preferible a estar encerrada adentro. – Dijo Mira.

- Sin mencionar que la vista es hermosa y aquí hay aire fresco. – Agregó Alice.

Aismer negó con la cabeza, sentándose al lado de Julie.

- Tray... hay algo que no entiendo. – Dijo Runo, acomodándose en el hombro de Alice.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Después de que Julie encontró el diamante... ¿cómo es posible que Gob siguiera causándonos daño?

- Cierto. – Dijo Alice. –Después de que encontré el zafiro en el lago Aquire, las ninfas se marcharon de allí ¿porqué ahora no fue así?

- Sí fue. – Respondió el chico. – En el momento en que Julie tomó la piedra, el espíritu desapareció. Pero el encantamiento que tuvo sobre la cueva por todos estos años, tardara aún unos días más en desvanecerse.

- Menos mal. – Dijo Mira, tirándose en el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? – Preguntó Gorem.

- Pensé que después de lo que sucedió hoy... sería bueno tomarnos un pequeño descanso.

- ¿Qué? –

- Pero, Tray. Sabes que no podemos hacer eso. – Replicó Runo. - ¡Tenemos prisa! ¡Debemos regresar a la Tierra rápido!

- Runo... Hasta ahora, hemos encontrado dos gemas, en dos días. – Dijo él. – Todos estamos cansados y abrumados por lo que ha pasado. Un día nos vendría bien para recuperar fuerzas.

- Pero...

- Talvez tenga razón, Runo. – Dijo Mira. – Si vamos por la tercera prueba mañana, sólo quedaremos peor que ahora, y nos será casi imposible con la última.

- De todas maneras tenemos que descansar. – Dijo Tigrera

La peliazul, desvió la mirada.

- Sólo un día. – Dijo Tray poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y viéndola a los ojos. - Te prometo que los chicos estarán bien.

Runo se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y se quedó pensándolo un momento.

- Bien. Pero pasando mañana empezaremos con la tercera.

Tray sonrió. – Hecho.

- ¿Y entonces a dónde vamos? – Preguntó Alice

- A un pequeño pueblo, cerca de nuestro próximo destino. – Respondió Aismer. – No es precisamente el lugar más agradable del mundo, pero es el más cercano.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – Preguntó Mira, divertida por la ya característica actitud del chico.

- Aberdum. – Dijo Tray. – Es el pueblo natal de Aismer. Y, bueno... digamos que no le trae muy buenos recuerdos de la infancia.

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada. – No era necesario que dijeras eso.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Te fastidiaron mucho cuando eras niño? Aww, pobrecito. – Dijo Julie, alborotándole el cabello, para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Déjame!

- Julie no seas mala. – Dijo Alice, riéndose junto con las demás

- ¡No fastidies!

- ¡Ay, que delicado me saliste!

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Llegaron en unas horas más, cuando ya había anochecido. Estacionaron la nave en un claro en el bosque a una corta distancia de Aberdum. No alcanzaron a ver con más detalle cómo era el pueblo. Todo estaba oscuro y difícilmente pudieron avanzar sin tropezarse.

La familia real era dueña de una mansión en aquel lugar, y Tray los condujo unas calles adentro para poder llegar. Se distinguían los edificios, angostos y bajos, todos con pequeños jardines al frente, con exuberante vegetación y desde donde se oían los grillos cantar con todas sus energías. Bueno, al menos, las chicas _esperaban_ que fueran grillos, ya que se trataba de un sonido algo diferente, pero ninguna quiso detenerse a averiguarlo.

La mansión de la familia Hayden, se encontraba al fondo de la calle, y era, posiblemente el edificio más grande del lugar. La pintura de la fachada estaba desgastada y faltaban algunas tejas en el techo, pero eso no le quitaba lo bonito a la casa.

Al entrar, el tapiz se veía muy maltratado y los muebles posiblemente eran del siglo anterior, todos distribuidos en las primeras tres habitaciones que estaban a la vista: la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor. Y fue en éste último dónde una sombra se movió, en el lugar de la mesa, y al moverse, provocó el mismo sonido que hace la tela al arrastrarse en una superficie.

Aismer se acercó al interruptor para prender la luz, y Tray no se esperó para buscar su espada.

- No te molestes. – Dijo la voz, y al iluminarse la habitación, dejó al descubierto la identidad de la sombra. – Hermano.

- ¡Drina! – Dijo el príncipe, volviendo a envainar el arma. - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

- Con uno de los aviones de papá. – Respondió la princesa, poniéndose de pie. – Tomé uno de los pequeños, empaqué mis cosas y me vine aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí? – Preguntó Aismer.

- Porque este es el pueblo más cercano al lugar de la prueba de viento. – Dijo ella. – En algún momento tendrían que venir aquí, y aunque no lo hicieran, ya estaba harta de estar en el castillo.

- Pues que lástima. – Dijo Tray. – Porque te regresas para allá ahora mismo.

El príncipe tomó a la chica por el brazo, pero ella lo apartó. - ¡No!

- ¡Drina!

- ¡No puedes obligarme a volver a casa!

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

- ¡No pienso regresar! ¡Ya no soporto estar allí encerrada ni un minuto más! – Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos. – Talvez tú tuviste tu libertad desde muy pequeño, pero sabes que papá nunca hizo lo mismo conmigo ni con las gemelas.

- Drina...

- ¡Nunca he ido más allá de los jardines del palacio, en toda mi vida! ¡Ya tengo catorce y no pueden seguirme tratando como a una niña pequeña!

Tray se sentó, pero no miró a su hermana. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La niña se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, en señal de que se había calmado. – Creí... creí que si los ayudaba a obtener los cuatro elementos... talvez eso ayudaría a que papá me diera más libertad.

El chico se levantó, pero siguió negándose a mirarla. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, mientras Drina y los chicos esperaban el veredicto.

- Lo siento, Drina. – Dijo el chico, sin tener que pensárselo mucho. – No puedo permitir que te pongas en riesgo.

- Pero...

- Nosotros apenas y hemos salido vivos de esto. – Dijo acercándosele. – Tú misma lo dijiste, ésta es la primera vez que abandonas las tierras del castillo, y no estás lista para enfrentarte a algo así.

Drina lo miró, con los ojos temblándole. No le dijo nada más, sólo se fue. Subió las escaleras para después dejarse oír un portazo.

Tray tampoco dijo nada, caminó con cautela y salió a la calle.

- Tray... – Dijo Runo, haciendo ademán de ir tras él, pero Aismer le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndola.

- Yo voy. –

Salió también por la puerta de entrada, y encontró a Tray sentado en los escalones del jardín del frente. Estaba mirando el cielo, pero no mostraba ninguna expresión.

- ¿Estás seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto? – Le preguntó el pelinegro, parado por detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sabes que tengo razón. – Dijo él, sin volverse.

- No del todo. – Contestó Aismer, sentándose a su lado. – Le dijiste que no estaba lista para enfrentarse a algo así, pero sabes que no es verdad.

Tray no lo miró.

- Drina se ha sometido al mismo entrenamiento que yo, por su propia voluntad, desde que era una niña. – Continuó él. – Le interesó saber defenderse desde temprana edad, y tú le enseñaste todo lo que a mí. No veo porque no puede venir, porque, en tal caso yo tampoco debería de estar aquí.

- Sabes que tampoco estuve muy de acuerdo con que tú vinieras. – Dijo él. – Tú fuiste el que insistió en no dejarme venir si no ibas conmigo.

- Pero no me ha pasado nada ¿o sí? – Tray suspiró. – Déjala quedarse, Tray.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, pero el silencio aún no era absoluto. Desde la habitación que las chicas habían tomado, aún se escuchaba un modulado escándalo. Estuvo tentado a tocar para decirles que ya se durmieran, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando tan sobre protector cómo si fuera el padre de alguna, así que mejor siguió caminando.

Al entrar al cuarto de Drina, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la chica había caído dormida, probablemente el viaje había sido largo, en especial teniendo que ser ella la piloto. Le dio algo de remordimiento, pero se decidió a despertarla.

- Drina... - La princesa abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se extrañó al encontrar a su hermano en la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me convenciste. Puedes quedarte.

- ¿Enserio?- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltando de la cama para abrazar a su hermano.

- Pero más te vale que no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, para de inmediato soltar un bostezo.

- Bien, pero ahora duérmete ya. – Dijo, volviéndola a arropar, y proponiéndose a salir. – Y sólo avísame si no te dejan descansar aquí al lado.

Apunto al cuarto de enseguida, y Drina supo que se refería al de las chicas. Sonrió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Bien ¿que les pareció? a mí en lo personal me gustó el resultado final, y sée que no me será tan sencillo con el capi siguiente, ya que narraré la tercera prueba, como dijo Drina, por el elemento aire. Deséenme suerte. Hasta la próxima ;) **

**Sariii~chan **

**Ah a propósito, comenzaré a corregir algunos de los capítulos de la primera parte, por algunos errores de narración que tenía cuando inicié, por eso de ser primeriza, y con algunas equivocaciones, que causan que el fic no cuadre con la serie. No se preocupen, no alteraré nada, sólo para que no se saquen de onda si ven algo que no habían leído. Bye bye. **


	11. Corazón esmeralda

**Capitulo 11/37: Corazon Esmeralda**

**Lo lamento mucho.**

**Les pido disculpas a todos los seguidores de esta historia por mi largo retraso con este capitulo. Estoy conciente de que esta ausencia ha sido la más larga que he tenido desde que soy autora de Fanfiction, y les prometo que no fue mi intención. Mi maldito teclado y ratón se descompusieron, y eso me impidió pasar lo que llevaba escrito en la libreta. Hice todo lo que pude, y de hecho el sábado anterior a empezar las clases después de las vacaciones de verano, me quede en vela, toda la noche, hasta las seis de la mañana. Me "robé" literalmente la laptop de mi papá, y me puse a pasar las ocho páginas que alcancé para tener sólo unas pocas más que pasar para cuando me compraran un nuevo teclado. De antemano me disculpo por si hay errores de ortografía al inicio del capi, ya que la laptop solo estaba en inglés y no tenía ni la "ñ" ni los acentos, y eso me complicaba un poquiiito las cosas. En fin, creo que realmente me esforcé, no sólo en el ámbito de apurarme para subirlo, sino también en el de trabajar en la trama. Y probablemente me quedó un poco largo. Y eso también lo siento XD. **

**Como sea, espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Capitulo 37: Corazón esmeralda! **

"Los cuatro elementos" fueron creados por los seis antiguos guerreros con el propósito de ser otorgados a, el o los bakugan capaces de superar determinadas pruebas, aprovechando al máximo sus capacidades y aumentando su poder de una manera inigualable. Nadie estaba seguro de cual era el motivo de esto, pero la verdad era que a la mayoría le tenía sin cuidado.

El único problema era que no solo los bakugan podían obtener esos dotes, cualquier otro ser viviente podía ganar alguno de los elementos, y si cayera en las manos equivocadas, podría ser un gran peligro para todos a su alrededor. Debido a esto, Apollonir, Lars Lion, Clay, Excedra, Frosh y Oberus, aumentaron el nivel de dificultad de las pruebas, lo suficiente como para que los bakugan fueran los únicos capaces de superar los rituales.

Tray había leído aquella leyenda un millón de veces. La había repasado mucho, incluso antes de querer intentar con los rituales y, naturalmente, sabia todo acerca de ella.

- La tercera prueba se realiza en las profundidades del bosque que rodea a Aberdum: el bosque e Oderald, mejor conocido como el bosque blanco. – Explicaba Tray. – Se gano este nombre por la espesa neblina que lo cubre, y que aumenta conforme baja el sol. Pero también se le llama así debido a la belleza que esconden sus árboles y sus criaturas. Sin embargo, no es más que una fachada, ya que, pocos son los que han entrado sin perderse en su interior, y han vivido para contar lo que vivieron allí.

- Lo se – Dijo Aismer. Tray estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, y el chico le sirvió algo en una taza, antes de unirse a el. – Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, muchos niños se perdieron ahí, y nunca pudieron encontrarlos.

- Pero no fueron solo niños. – Dijo el, con cautela. – Los adultos que entraban y volvían a salir, no entendían muy bien que era lo que les pasaba en ese lapso de tiempo. Y lo único que podían sacar a conclusión, era que tenía que ver con una de las aves que habitaban allí. Desde hace muchos años atrás, los habían apodado con el nombre de silbidos, debido a la forma en que emitían tal sonido, melodiosamente y de una manera casi hipnotizante.

- Conozco a los silbidos. Yo también los he visto. – Dijo Aismer. – Pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar. ¿Porque ellos creerían que todo era culpa de unos simples pájaros?

- Los silbidos son la especie mas numerosa que habita en el bosque, y generalmente, su imagen era lo único que les quedaba en la memoria a esas personas. – Aclaro Tray. – Además, según los antiguos manuscritos, que cuentan la leyenda de los cuatro elementos, la criatura que protege la esmeralda, tiene las mismas cualidades físicas que las aves.

Aismer hizo una mueca, aun sin entender muy bien la situación.

- Se llama Anhae. – Dijo el, dispuesto a sacarle de dudas, y pronunciando aquel nombre con la misma suavidad con la que el viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles. – Y su nombre es aquello que cantan los silbidos, solo que no logra entenderse hasta que ella llama a sus aves, para tomar su verdadera forma.

- ¿Verdadera forma?

- Es muy peligrosa. – Dijo Tray, anticipándose a lo importante. – Podrá verse hermosa, y aparentar ser gentil, pero es todo lo contrario. – Bajo la voz. – La voz que yo intente enfrentarla, estuvo a punto de matarme. No le hice ningún rasguño; me tenía completamente a su merced. Logre reaccionar, y huir lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar, pero de no haber sido por eso, estoy seguro de que no estaría contigo en este momento.

- ¿Porque nunca me lo contaste? – Pregunto Aismer, poniéndose de pie. – Este es mi pueblo, tenia derecho a saber.

- Por lo mismo de que es tu pueblo, no te dije nada. – Contesto el, cruzándose de brazos. – Tienes demasiados remordimientos con este lugar, pero estoy seguro de que si te hubieses enterado de la existencia de Anhae, habrías ido tras ella, con tal de vengar a tus amigos.

Aismer iba abrir la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que Tray, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Tray conocía sobre la historia de Aberdum, igual, y de hecho más que sus propios habitantes. Nadie más que la familia real sabia donde estaban escondidos los elementos, y la verdad es, que era mejor así. De lo contrario, todo el mundo se enfrascaría en esa misión imposible, que después vendría convirtiéndose en una cita con la muerte.

Y, a pesar de todas las desapariciones que habían sucedido en el pueblo, ni siquiera sus habitantes, sabían de la existencia de Anhae.

Era un hecho, si lo hubiese sabido, hubiera ido tras ella.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que si tu no pudiste, tus amigas si podrán? – Pregunto Halfayer, bajándose de una de las lamparitas del candelabro de la sala. Había escuchado toda la conversación, a pesar de que no tenia que, pero el ya se daba por enterado de aquel enfrentamiento entre Tray y Anhae hace años, y no estaba seguro de querer que se pusiera en riesgo de nuevo. Y esta vez acompañando a las chicas.

- Lo mismo que me hizo confiar en que podrían encontrar el diamante. – Respondió el sin dudarlo, y sin verlo a los ojos. Conocía de antemano los sentimientos de Halfayer hacia las chicas, y puesto que habían discutido por eso muchas veces, ni siquiera le sorprendía el comentario. – Y lo consiguieron mejor de lo que pensé.

- Esa prueba era más de auto control – Insistió Halfayer. – En esta solo dependerán de su fuerza.

- Igual que con las ninfas.

- ¡Pero tu estabas ahí con ellas, Tray!

- ¡Y lo volveré a estar! – Dijo el príncipe con completa convicción. Se calmo un poco, y luego suspiro: - ¿Porque te es tan difícil confiar en ellas?

- Porque aun no entiendo como, tu, confiaste en ellas tan rápido. – Dijo el bakugan poniéndose frente a el.

Halfayer no era malo, simplemente le era difícil adaptarse a nuevas personas; y la sociabilidad obligatoria y por naturaleza que tenia Tray hacia el universo, los hacia unos compañeros – aunque incompatibles – complementarios.

- El solo hecho de que cuatro niñas hayan tenido la suerte de obtener estos poderes, no quiere decir que estén listas para pruebas como estas.

- ¿No lo han demostrado ya? – Contraataco Tray. – Mucho antes de que nosotros las encontráramos, Runo y las demás ya se hacían cargo de Marlene y su sequito de idiotas. Además, han completado todo el entrenamiento que yo les he puesto. Y no estoy contando lo que hicieron por mí al detener aquella boda. – Dijo, recordando lo que había sucedido con Fabia. Bajo el tono de voz, adoptando uno más suave, que le correspondía mucho mejor, y que de hecho, era su tono natural. Le extendió la mano a Halfayer, indicándole que no estaba molesto con el. – No se tu, amigo, pero yo confío mucho en ellas.

El bakugan se tranquilizo, posándose delicadamente sobre la palma del joven. – Mas de lo que deberías – Bromeo.

Tray sonrío. – No quiero que te preocupes por mí. – Dijo el. Y la verdad es que no se como acabara esta prueba, pero… si de algo estoy seguro… Es que yo daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Julie, intentando como veinteava vez con el arco.

- Eso no estuvo ni cerca del blanco. – Dijo Gorem, posándose en su hombro.

- Ni del suelo. – Dijo Runo recargada en un árbol, viendo como la flecha desaparecía entre las nubes.

Estaban en el pueblo a las orillas del bosque, ellas cuatro en compañía de Drina.

Habían puesto un montón de botellas de vidrio sobre una de las ramas de los árboles, y con ayuda de dos arcos de madera, trataban de darle al objetivo con las flechas; y aunque era el primer intento de la peliplateada, la verdad es que pudo dársele mejor

Drina tomo una de las armas, y jalando del -, hasta su mejilla, le dio a tres botellas en menos tiempo del que Julie se demoro en tomar una flecha.

- ¡Lo haces parecer sencillo! – Dijo Mira, maravillada.

-Gajes del oficio, supongo. – Respondió la princesa sonriendo. – Ya que esta es una de las pocas armas que puedo usar.

- ¿Hm? ¿Porque? – Pregunto Alice

- Todo el mundo dice que el combate a espadas no es algo apropiado para una chica… o bueno… al menos no, para una princesa.

- Eso no tiene sentido. – Dijo Julie

- Ya estoy acostumbrada. – Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero saben? A pesar de eso, ya estoy harta. Ya no soporto que sigan tratándome de una manera diferente a la que tratan a Tray.

- ¿Como te tratan? – Pregunto Runo, sentándose en un tronco. Alice estaba a su lado, y Julie había caído rendida en el césped.

- Como si fuera de cristal. – Respondió ella. – Por eso vine aquí. No solo para estorbar, sino para… cambiar la opinión que tienen de mí, y que dejen de mirarme como si no fuera capaz de valerme por mi misma.

Mira hizo una mueca. – Se como te sientes.

Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero la verdad era que la ultima pelea que había tenido con Keith, le había calado mucho.

Ella amaba a su hermano de una manera en la que nunca pensó que iba a amarlo. Habían pasado por muchas cosas – tanto juntos, como separados. -, y habían existido obstáculos en el camino. Obstáculos, lo suficientemente fuertes como para distanciarlos, pero ellos habían encontrado la manera de sobre llevarlos. Mira nunca dejo de buscar a su hermano, en aquellos momentos en los que no los tenía cerca de ella; hasta que finalmente Keith, consiguió alejarse de todo aquello que lo había representado como el Spectra malévolo, que todos llegamos a conocer. Y así, al fin poder regresar a donde pertenecía, al lado de su hermana.

Sin embargo, tomar el papel de padre, había vuelto a Keith algo… de acuerdo, muy sobre protector. Tan sobre protector, como para casi impedirle a Mira que siguiera peleando al lado de las chicas. Y lo hubiera logrado si Ace no hubiese metido mano en el asunto.

Pero ahora estaba allí, en un lugar completamente peligroso e inseguro para la hermanita de Spectra Phantom, y aunque el ambiente le tenía sin cuidado, su hermano aun rondaba como un fantasma por su cabeza. – Pero eso no importa. En cuanto regresemos al castillo todo cambiara, ¿cierto?

Drina asintió. – Eso espero.

- Bien, ¿de quien es el turno? – Pregunto Hydronoid, suavizando poco la atmosfera.

- Es mi turno. – Dijo Runo.

Se levanto, y se posiciono.

Cogió el arco con delicadeza entre sus manos, palpando la delgada y lisa superficie de madera, y sintiendo el ligero peso del arma blanca, a comparación del largo que tenia. Lo sujeto con mas firmeza, y tomo con fuerza una de las flechas, estirándola contra la cuerda, espero unos segundos antes de tirar, respiro hondo, y a pesar de que no dio en el blanco, cerca estuvo de haberlo conseguido.

- ¡Increíble! – Dijeron las chicas.

Runo hizo una mueca, como decepcionada con el resultado. – Pudo haber sido mejor.

- Tampoco pidas milagros. – Dijo Tigrera. – Está bien para ser tu primer intento.

- Es la primera vez que lo haces, Runo? – Pregunto Drina.

- Sip. – Respondió, apartando el arco, y relajando los músculos.

- Sorprendente. Si entrenas mas te convertirías en una excelente arquera.

- Gracias. – Dijo complacida por lo que decía la princesa.

Julie volteo las palmas de sus manos hacia si, en gesto de indiferencia. – Supongo que no soy muy buena en eso de disparar cosas.

- Si, nos dimos cuenta, Julie. – Dijo Alice.

- ¡Oye! – Dijo, y la chica se rió. – Creo que mi verdadero talento esta en comprar las armas, no en saber como usarlas.

- Y ahora que lo dices. – Dijo Drina, tirándose de rodillas en el suelo. – Ayer no alcance a mostrarles todos los locales que hay en el pueblo.

- Para mí, con lo del elixir de amor, fue más que suficiente. – Dijo Runo, riéndose y recordando el pequeño recorrido que les había dado Drina, el día anterior.

- ¡No entiendo por que no nos dejaste comprarlo! – Dijo la peliplateada cruzándose de brazos.

- Julie, no hables en plural. – Se quejo Mira.

– Eras tu la que lo quería. – Dijo Alice.

- Por favor, no me…

Se detuvo.

En el árbol donde estaban equilibradas las botellas, algo se había movido con tanta brusquedad que termino tirando una de ellas, y provocando que los cristales volaran por todas partes. Las chicas se sobresaltaron, pero aun así, forzaron la vista para ver si ubicaban al causante del movimiento.

Pasaron los segundos, y no se escucho más que el sonido del viento.

- ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto Gorem, rompiendo el silencio.

- No estoy segura. – Dijo Drina. – Pero…

Se presento otro movimiento, ahora procedente de uno de los árboles que se adentraban, ya mas en el bosque, las chicas se giraron en redondo de puro impulso, aunque tampoco es que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo para asegurarse de lo que estaban viendo, debido a que sucedió lo mismo en un árbol cercano, y en otro, y otro, y otro…

Hasta ese entonces, lo que estuviera moviéndose con tal agilidad entre los árboles, no había dejado que le vieran ni un pelo, y las chicas comenzaron a dudar de si lo que estaba escondido, se trataba solo de uno.

Pero sus dudas se esfumaron cuando, como emergiendo de la nada, una parvada de pájaros, salieron de entre las ramas. Eran color verde claro, y tenían la cola y el copete tan largos como el brazo de un hombre adulto, y las alas, aunque un poco peculiares, considerando que eran casi de papel y transparentes verdosas, tenían una extensión aun mayor a las de un águila.

Estaban escondidos en diferentes partes de ese punto del bosque. Tenían el pico pequeño, y su cabeza era como la de un polluelo que no reflejaba más que ternura.

- ¡Son tan lindos! – Dijo Julie. Las aves se amontonaron, colocándose en los árboles más cercanos a las chicas y encerrándolas en un círculo.

- Son silbidos. – Susurro Drina.

- ¡Chicas! – Dijeron Aismer y Tray, llegando donde ellas.

Los pájaros apenas escucharon sus pasos, emprendieron el vuelo, y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar

- ¿Están bien? – Pregunto Tray, observándolas pero sin dejar de prestar atención a los lugares donde antes estaban los silbidos.

- Si –

- ¿Y tu? – Pregunto Runo. – Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma

- No, no entiendes. – Dijo el príncipe, pero fue interrumpido por el ahora distante silbido de las aves, volando y adentrándose más en el bosque, pero sin alejarse mucho de ellos.

- Algo me dice que es momento de dar inicio al tercer ritual. – Dijo Halfayer, sin quitar los ojos de encima a los silbidos.

Tray asintió. – ¿Están listas, chicas?

Las cinco se miraron entre si, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era inútil seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, y coincidieron con la idea.

Al adentrarse en aquel bosque, la luz del sol iba disminuyendo poco a poco, al ser bloqueada por el tupido follaje de los árboles, que variaban desde un normal tono verde oscuro, hasta irse a los extremos de tener las hojas pintadas en azul o magentas, haciendo contraste con los troncos blancos que brillaban como la plata, y tenían agujeros en su superficie. Claro que se hubiera visto más bonito y alegre si el bosque hubiera estado, más iluminado, en vez de aquel ambiente aterrador y misterioso.

A cada paso que daban, los silbidos no los perdían de vista, se adelantaban un poco volando, y se posaban en uno de los árboles, esperaban a que los chicos los alcanzaran y volvían a repetirlo todo, una y otra vez, como si los estuvieran conduciendo a alguna parte, pero no dieran ni pista de a donde.

Los espacios que dejaban las ramas de los árboles, permitían el paso a unos cuantos rayos de sol, que iluminaban la oscuridad, formando cúmulos de luz en la tierra, y creando un paisaje con una belleza tan simple y natural, que muy pocos eran capaces de vivir para recordar.

- Esta esperando el momento para transformarse, pero puede hacerlo en cualquier momento y lugar. – Dijo Tray. – Aismer, será mejor que tú vayas atrás para asegurarte de cualquier cosa.

El chico asintió, y paso de estar a su lado, a por detrás de todos los demás.

- Estamos bien así, no tienes que pedirle eso. – Dijo Alice.

- Si, lo se. – Dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero no lo decía por ustedes.

La indirecta no pudo haber sido mas obvio, y apenas se volteo, su querida hermanita le saco la lengua. Las chicas se rieron a lo bajini, y disimularon exageradamente su seriedad cuando Tray se volvió a verlas.

Todas iban de novedosas, girando el cuello casi como un búho, a lo mucho que volteaban a ver a todos lados.

Si, era cierto.

Los silbidos eran la especie más numerosa que existía en el bosque blanco, pero también había muchas otras criaturas pequeñas andando por ahí, ya que las grandes, apenas oían pasos, huían. Las cuatro quedaron encantadas con un pequeño animalito que paso caminando a cuatro patas. Era como una bola de pelo rosa, que tenia la cola de un lobo y el hocico de un puerco espín. El cuerpo lo tenia rechonchito, y eso solo lo hacia quedar mas tierno ante los ojos de cuatro terrestres. Tray se divertía viéndolas, y Aismer solo hacia caras, dando a entender que sabia de lo predecibles que podían llegar a ser las chicas; además, a lo largo del camino, Julie se espanto al ver como Runo tomaba entre sus manos una especie de lagarto pequeño de color rojo, que tenia un pico de garza, y que a parte tenia alas de dragón. No tardo en irse volando, y la peliplateada no pudo asustarse más al sentir como sus patitas se paraban en su cabeza; también había insectos muy raros, uno en especial que era como una bolita, que solo tenia dos patas alargadas y delgadas como palitos. Estas se adherían a la superficie de los troncos de los árboles, y daban al insecto una forma extraña de caminar, al tener que trazar toodo un circulo con cada pata, rotando sobre el eje de su cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de todo y eso, ya iban varias veces que Mira volteaba hacia atrás, donde estaba Aismer. El iba alerta de todo lo que pasara, por lo que ni siquiera presto atención a que alguna de ellas le estuviera viendo.

- Oye, Mira. – Dijo Runo, pescándola, y acercándose lo suficiente como para que lo que dijera no fuera publico. – Creo que deberías de hacerle compañía a Aismer. Sirve de que así le revientas su burbuja de soledad. (Sariii: Este espécimen es conocido como Forever Alone, o por su nombre científico, Forevius Alonius XD como ustedes prefieran)

Mira se encogió de hombros, antes de encaminarse a acompañarlo.

- No creo que debas alentarla. – Le dijo Alice.

- No se de que hablas. – Contesto Runo, aunque no muy convencida de si misma.

- Claro que lo sabes. – Dijo Julie, asegurándose de que nadie le escuchaba antes de continuar. – Mira ya tiene muchos problemas, no le agregues a Aismer a su lista.

- Solo le dije que fuera a hablar con el. – Dijo la peliazul. – Que tiene eso de malo?

- Que las cosas siempre empiezan así, y al final sin que te des cuenta tendrás a tu mejor amiga atrapada en un triangulo amoroso con Ace y Aismer.

- ¿Todo bien chicas? – Pregunto Drina apartándose de su hermano para hablar con ellas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Aismer, hay algo que me he estado preguntando. – Dijo Mira caminando con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Que cosa? – Dijo el, viéndola, aunque aun algo absorto en la tarea que Tray le había dejado.

- Bueno… no me respondas si no quieres. – Dijo ella. – Pero estaba pensando en que, si tu naciste aquí en Aberdum, como fue que terminaste como en aprendiz de Tray? Después de todo, el vive en la ciudad real, muy lejos de aquí, y me resulta… no se, complicado.

El chico la miro. – Es la primera vez que me preguntan eso. Bueno… Pues como el dijo, no tengo muy bonitos recuerdos de este lugar, así que cuando tuve la edad suficiente como para valerme por mi mismo, me fui de mi casa y me dirigí a Adholid.

- ¿Así nada mas? – Dijo ella con incredulidad. – Tan siquiera tenias donde vivir.

- En realidad, eso me tenía muy sin cuidado. –Dijo Aismer sin una partícula de ironía. – Lo único que quería, era alejarme de este lugar, y supongo que no pensé con claridad lo que haría después.

Mira se quedo callada un momento, tratando de imaginar que haría ella en una situación similar.

Había huido de su casa por razones de importancia, pero siempre había tenido la seguridad, o al menos la esperanza, de que iba a regresar. Sin embargo a Aismer no le había importado y dejo sin mas, su hogar y su familia.

Pensó que si ella tuviera que llegar a tal extremo, probablemente haría lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: huir a la casa de Runo. – Como conociste a Tray?

Aismer torció los labios como dudando si responderle o no. – Porque la pregunta?

- Porque supongo que el te ayudo cuando llegaste aquí, o no?

- ¿No crees que pude habérmelas arreglado yo solo?

- ¿Porque no simplemente respondes a la pregunta?

- ¿Porque te importa tanto?

- ¡Porque…! – Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritarle como si nada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era con Ace con quien estaba hablando; y aunque le agrado saber que pudo hallarse en confianza en tan poco tiempo, también le resulto un poco extraño.

- Porque me recuerdas a un viejo amigo. – Respondió ella, al fin. – Y solo quiero entender su forma de pensar.

- ¿Es tu novio o algo por el estilo? –

Por más terca que llegara a ser Mira, siempre le resultaba imposible ocultar su sonrojo, y con Aismer, no había sido la excepción. – T… ¡Te estoy diciendo que no los entiendo! ¿Porque habría de…?

- Porque lo estas intentando. – La interrumpió el, y la chica lo miro. – Estas tratando de comprenderlo.

Mira le desvío la mirada, antes de ponerse más en vergüenza. De no ser porque el lo dijo, seguramente no se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho en que Aismer le recordaba a Ace.

Mira ya no dijo nada mas sobre el tema, y Aismer se quedo muy serio al ver que no respondía.

- Tray me salvó la vida. – Dijo él, retomando el tema anterior. Mira despertó de su trance, y puso su atención en él.

- Cuando llegue a Adholid, los primeros días, los pasé acampando en el bosque. Para mi estaba bien; pero un día, hubo una horrible tormenta, y uno de los rayos cayó muy cerca de dónde yo estaba. – Continuó el chico. - No me hizo daño, pero el caso es que a partir de ahí, todo comenzó a incendiarse, y quedé atrapado en medio de varios árboles... De no ser por que Tray pasaba por ahí en ese momento, seguramente no hubiera logrado liberarme de esa situación.

- Él... nunca ha dicho nada sobre eso.

- No sé si sea porque su pose de príncipe lo hace carecer de vanidad o porque la ridícula inocencia que tiene, provoca que no le importe, pero... Tray nunca presume de sus actos heroicos.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso. – Dijo Mira. – Pero si te creo que no le importe presumir.

- A veces me desespera que sea así. – Dijo haciéndose el enojado. – Pero de no ser por él, no sé que habría hecho. Él me acogió en el castillo, y me entrenó cuando yo se lo pedí. Pero, a pesar de eso, más que mi maestro... es mi mejor amigo.

Mira le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder ocultar el leve rubor ante sus palabras, y de igual forma, Aismer se sonrojó al ver su reacción.

- ¡Chicos, cuidado! – Gritó Drina, viendo por detrás de dónde ellos estaban.

De inmediato, Aismer empujó a Mira de los hombros, obligándola a agacharse. Todos hicieron lo mismo, y Tray se aproximó a dónde estaban las chicas.

A su espalda, había salido volando una parvada de silbidos, y de no haberse agachado, seguramente se los hubiesen llevado de encuentro. A los segundos, quisieron levantarse, pero el conjunto de aves volvió a aparecer por dónde salió, y con una velocidad aún mayor, obligándolos a arrodillarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – Preguntó Runo, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos se dispusiera a explicarle la situación, un sólo susurro sacó a todos de dudas: - _Anhae _

Se giraron en la dirección de la que se escuchó la suave y delicada voz. – _Anhae._

Pero volvió a escucharse de otra dirección. – _Anhae._

Y otra más. –_Anhae._

_- Anhae – Anhae – Anhae –_

- Viene de todos lados. – Susurró Alice.

Aismer y Drina, prepararon sus arcos, mientras Tray y las chicas desenvainaban sus espadas. Los cinco no llevaban aquellas armas por necesidad, sino más bien, por si acaso, ya que ellos podían usar sus poderes para defenderse de cualquier cosa que se les atravesara, pero nadie podía estar seguro de que eso siempre sería así. Por lo que, por un motivo o por otro, siempre tenían la espada en la mano para defenderse, que de hecho, era la única arma que Tray les había enseñado a usar.

- _¡Anhae! ¡Anhae! ¡Anhae! _–

Las voces que seguían pronunciando aquel nombre, se volvieron más chillonas, y todo rastro de melodía en ellas, desapareció por completo. Las aves se dirigieron a ellos, con una agresividad y agilidad sorprendentes, y dentro de sus picos parecían verse filosos colmillos, acercándose velozmente hacia ellos.

Drina y Aismer no paraban de disparar en todas las direcciones, y no dejaban que ninguno de esos pajarracos se les acercara lo suficiente, cómo para no permitirles tomar la siguiente flecha. Caso contrario al de Runo, Tray, Mira, Alice y Julie, quienes tenían que moverse ágilmente hacia todos lados, esquivando los ataques de los silbidos y dejándolos acercarse tanto cómo para rebanarles el pescuezo.

Sin embargo, apenas causaban una herida en el cuerpo de aquellas aves, estas en ves de sangrar, o desplomarse en el suelo agonizando de dolor, desaparecían, dejando sólo tras de sí unas míseras plumas verdes, y eso podía comprobarse, teniendo en cuenta, cuántas flechas habían atravesado a su objetivo, quedándose clavadas en los troncos de los árboles.

- ¡Esto no está funcionando! – Dijo Julie.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Runo, viéndola cómo si fuera idiota.

Pero en algo poco menor a un pestañeo, el paisaje en el que estaban se desvaneció, para a continuación, verse los siete, parados en medio de un claro del bosque por el que habían pasado antes, y donde la atmósfera era más brillante y prolija. - ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Drina.

Retrocedieron hacia el mismo punto, formando un círculo entre todos, cómo protegiéndose las espaldas, y estando en alerta máxima a cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar entre los árboles que les rodeaban.

En medio del silencio, y sin previo aviso, la niebla antes inexistente, ahora era tan densa que no te permitía ver.

- Chicos... – Dijo Aismer, con el arco y flecha en mano, apuntando hacia afuera, listo por si aparecía cualquier cosa. – Creo que éste sería un buen momento para transformarse.

- Sí... – Tray asintió, para después sacar la carta. - ¡Carta portal, abierta!

- ¡Bakugan, surge!


	12. Continuación: Corazón esmeralda

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

Las aves volvieron a aparecer de todas las direcciones, y los chicos tuvieron que agacharse otra vez, sin tener oportunidad para atacarlos de vuelta.

Pero en ese momento, ellos no eran su objetivo.

Se fueron amontonando todos debajo de uno de los árboles, volando a toda la velocidad de la que sus alas eran capaces de soportar, y por tanto, chocando entre sí, hasta dar forma a la silueta de una joven mujer.

Esta chica, tenía la tez tan pálida cómo la de un fantasma, y sus ojos verdes brillante resaltaban incluso en la neblina de aquel paisaje. Tenía sus cabellos negros cayéndole hasta los tobillos, y tenía la misma figura que la de una _Barbie, _con la diferencia de que su belleza se veía completamente natural, y reflejaba cierta serenidad.

- Debo admitir que me dejan sorprendida. – Dijo Anhae, elevándose lentamente, hasta por encima de las copas de los árboles, llevando sus prendas verde claro, iguales a las ropas élficas que se han visto en cuentos de hadas, con la tela tan sedosa como la superficie de una pluma, permitía que se agitaran con elegancia sobre el viento. – Ustedes han resistido más que la mayoría de los que entran a este bosque.

- Tampoco es que tus aves sean un gran desafío. – Dijo Tray con mordacidad, e ignorando el tono confiado y ambicioso que reflejaba a la perfección su hambre por sangre.

- Miren nada más, si es nuestro querido príncipe. – Respondió ella, a la vez, ignorando la agresividad del chico. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Sinceramente creí que no volvería después de nuestro último enfrentamiento.

- Volví. – Dijo, y los demás se aproximaron a él. – Y esta vez, no vengo sólo.

- Es lo que veo. – Y al decir esto, su semblante pareció ensombrecerse. – Pero al igual que cómo hice contigo, no será difícil deshacerme de tus amigos.

El cuerpo de Marlene comenzó a desbaratarse, resumiéndose a plumas, dividiéndose hasta formar su ejército de demonios emplumados que, al fin y al cabo, no venían siendo más que pequeñas versiones de ella. Rápidamente, los chicos se separaron, y la parvada se dividió para seguir a cada uno. Alice tomó de la mano a Drina, y la elevó hasta una de las ramas más altas de los árboles; Tray hizo lo mismo con Aismer sólo que en el otro extremo del claro; y, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía volar, no fue necesario ni que tanto Tray cómo Alice los posaran sobre la superficie, porque apenas alcanzaron la altura, se zafaron del agarre, y cayeron con delicadeza sobre ambos árboles.

Ya estando desde ahí arriba, tendrían un mejor ángulo de visión, y les sería más sencillo disparar las flechas a tantos silbidos cómo fuera posible, mientras los demás se encargaban de todos los que estuvieran a su alcance. Pero viendo que armas a puño limpio, cómo tridente de la muerte, filo de sable o espada escarlata, resultaban inútiles en contra de unos pajarracos cómo esos, Alice, Runo y Tray se resignaron a atacar disparándoles rayos de oscuridad, luz y fuego, que, siendo sincera, tampoco resultaban tan efectivos, debido a que, el aire, siempre había podido atravesar cualquiera de esos tres atributos.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Mira y Julie, no podían ser de ayuda. Ambas chicas eran practicantes del elemento tierra, y cómo todos sus poderes se derivaban de ella, era imposible que les hicieran daño, si las tenían que estar siempre cerca del suelo.

En resumen, la pelea se estaba llevando cómo una entre un humano con la traslación de poder, y un bakugan, ósea, la agilidad y la diferencia en poder del individuo más pequeño, aseguraba siempre la victoria de éste, sin mencionar que ahora, estábamos hablando de por lo menos una centena de aves.

Y a pesar de que, desde el principio, cada uno de los chicos se dio cuenta de que todos esos ataques resultaban del todo inútiles, aún no se habían dado por vencidos. Talvez por el hecho de que mientras disparaban todos esos rayos y flechas, los silbidos se asustaban y retrocedían un poco, dándoles a ellos un poco más de tiempo para pensar en qué otra cosa podían hacer.

- "¡Esto es inútil!" – Pensaba Julie, tras aterrizar de rodillas en el suelo. Ella y Mira también eran capaces de lanzar rayos de energía, sólo que no los utilizaban con mucha frecuencia debido a que eran poco eficaces; y ella en ese momento comenzaba a sentirse inservible.

- "Si seguimos así, no llegaremos a ningún lado" – Dijo Gorem, hablando desde su interior.

- "¡Y si siguen hablando así, no llegaremos más lejos!" – Les reprochó Runo, flotando desde el otro extremo del claro.

Julie se giró a verla de inmediato. Ella no había dicho palabra alguna, o al menos, ninguna que hubiera salido de su boca. Runo había leído sus pensamientos, y Julie pudo escuchar los de ella. Era lo mismo que había pasado durante la prueba en el lago Aquire, cuando estaban debajo del agua y no podían comunicarse, leyeron sus pensamientos para lograr entenderse. Y aunque nunca averiguaron el motivo de esto, no habían dejado de preguntárselo. Y ahora, estaba volviendo a suceder.

- "¡Leíste mi mente!" – Pensó Julie con toda claridad, para asegurarse de que Runo la entendía.

La peliazul la miró, percatándose del suceso, pero no por mucho, ya que los silbidos volvieron a embestirla, y ella reaccionó, con un rayo que se asimilaba al reflector de un faro en una costa.

- "Y no es la única" – Dijo Drina, desde arriba del árbol, aunque sin dejar de disparar.

- "¿Todos nos entendemos?" – Preguntó Alice, defendiéndose de las embestidas de los pájaros, por medio de un escudo que ella sólo creaba en medidas desesperadas.

- "¡No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para pensar en eso!" – Se quejó Aismer, saltando a otra rama, antes de que un grupo de silbidos se fuera en contra de él.

- "Hay que aprovecharlo" – Dijo Tray. – "Así tendremos ventaja. Si se nos ocurre algo, Anhae no nos escuchara."

- "Perfecto. ¿Tienes algún plan?" – Dijo Mira.

Tray ya no dijo nada. O porque se quedó absorto en tratar de salvar su vida, o porque simplemente, él tampoco tenía idea de que más hacer.

- "No podemos dañarlos" – Dijo Alice. – "Todos nuestros poderes los atraviesan cómo si fueran gotas de lluvia."

- "No hemos hecho más que atacar con rayos porque a puño limpio no los alcanzamos." – Dijo Tray. – "Pero si canalizamos nuestros poderes en algo sólido y lo suficientemente veloz cómo para alcanzarlos, de esa forma podríamos lastimarlos."

Runo se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Observó detenidamente como Drina y Aismer se empeñaban en detener todo el tiempo posible a los silbidos, disparando flechas sin claudicar, ni un sólo segundo.

- "Una flecha." – Pensó, para a continuación apartarse de la zona de batalla.

Ya parada en medio de los árboles, extendió sus brazos, rectos hacia el hacia el frente, cerrando los puños y uniéndolos cómo una conexión.

Poco a poco fue separando los puños, trazando una luminosa línea dorada, que brillaba con gran intensidad, y ya, al haberlos abierto casi a sus 180°, relajó sus nudillos, sujetando la línea dorada desde su centro, hasta que ésta en unos pocos segundos, comenzó a solidificarse, convirtiéndose en un arco de oro real.

Iluminó su mano, y de la palma surgió una flecha, que extrañamente se asimilaba a la pluma del ala de un ángel.

Nunca antes había creado un arma a base de sus poderes, pero tenía que admitir que era algo fantástico, y de hecho, en ese momento se sintió cómo la misma Lars Lion disparando un arco de luz.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tiró de la cuerda del arco y apuntó hacia la aglomeración de aves, que comenzaban a juntarse alrededor de Mira.

Falló el tiro, y la flecha se encajó en uno de los árboles, para después desaparecer.

Volvió a tratar, y esta vez, la flecha se perdió en el bosque.

- "Okey... la tercera es la vencida."

Uno de los pájaros, comenzó a acercarse a una gran velocidad a su amiga, abriendo su pico, y mostrando los gigantescos colmillos que poseía, y con las garras enfurruñándose, a modo de descuartizar.

La flecha atravesó el aire, borroso de niebla, yendo a parar justo en el pecho del ave.

Un graznido unísono por parte de todos los silbidos, estremeció la tierra bajo sus pies. Era un quejido de dolor por parte de unos animales, de esos que para sus defensores no eran nada agradables; pero conforme éstos se fueron juntando en un mismo punto, el alarido salvaje se fue transformando en un grito de dolor casi humano.

Anhae levitaba en medio del cielo, con un rostro que no reflejaba más que sufrimiento físico. Tenía una mano cubriendo la mitad de su cara, y sus dientes se apretaban con tanta fuerza dentro de sus labios, que parecía que se fueran a quebrar de un momento a otro. La chica se les quedó viendo con rabia, apartando con brusquedad la mano de su rostro.

Le faltaba uno de sus ojos, y en el orificio donde se supone que debería de estar el globo ocular, había un hoyo que parecía más un agujero negro, extendiéndose por su mejilla.

Los chicos no sintieron más que repugnancia en ese momento, pero Runo no podía estar más complacida consigo misma. Su plan había funcionado, y ahora sabía que disparando aquellas flechas de luz, podría destruirla poco a poco, hasta que no quedara nada de sí.

- ¿Te crees muy lista, mocosa estúpida? – Gritó Anhae en un intento desesperado por desahogar su dolor. – Pues bien, en ese caso será mejor que compliquemos un poco más este juego. –

Chasqueó los dedos y al instante, toda la niebla se disipó. El paisaje del bosque se limpió, dándole un color más puro a todas las hojas de los árboles por dónde se deslizaba el sol y el viento hacia cosquillas. Pero esta delicada caricia de la naturaleza, de repente se convirtió en una violación atroz contra sí misma.

Aismer se apresuró a tomar a Drina y bajarla del árbol, antes de que la situación empeorara.

El aire comenzó a recorrer con brusquedad en todas las direcciones, y las ropas de los presentes se agitaban, cómo si quisieran desprenderse de sí, pero ya al cabo de los segundos, la brisa se redireccionó y comenzó a girar en círculos, rodeando todo lo que estuviera dentro del claro, y aprisionándolos en una macabra versión de "frijolitos pintos", o sin dejarlos escapar de un carrusel maldito.

- ¿Impresionante, verdad? – Dijo Anhae, mientras la velocidad del viento comenzaba a aumentar hasta tal punto de hacerse tan denso como para poder ver a través de él. – Piénsenlo, es cómo pelear en un cuadrilátero; sólo que mucho más letal.

Alice acercó su delicada mano hacia la pared de aire, y apenas con el dedo índice, trató de sentir la extraña superficie.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. – Dijo Anhae, y Alice se giró. – Velo de ésta forma. Imagina que en una situación estúpida, por el motivo que fuera, tú intentarás tocar las aspas de un ventilador encendido, o de una licuadora cualquiera. Te rebanaría los dedos. Pues bien, ahora imaginen que uno de ustedes cae, por accidente, en esta corriente de aire. – El cinismo en su voz era tan claro, que resultaba difícil ocultarlo. - ¿No sería lindo, ¿verdad?

Tray pareció enojarse todavía más. – No te saldrás con la tuya, Anhae.

- Ya lo hice. – Dijo ella, mirándose las uñas, y respondiéndole al chico, apenas con conciencia de sus palabras. – No veo que les queda por hacer.

Runo estaba un poco apartada del grupo, viendo a la chica tan confiada, fue como decidió tomar el arco de nuevo, plantándole otra flecha que le cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes. – Dijo Anhae, creando un escudo, que la protegiera de la punta, antes de que ésta le atravesara por la nuca.

Ni siquiera se giró para verla, pero pudo sentir el movimiento del aire, al ser atravesado por aquella flecha. Talvez para mostrarle a todos sus capacidades de combate, y causarles tanto miedo que los llevaría sin más a la rendición. O talvez fue simple alarde. Ustedes saquen conclusiones.

Y ya, en un movimiento sutil, pero tan rápido cómo el latido de un corazón, Anhae se colocó tras Runo, la aprehendió por debajo de los brazos, sujetando su nuca.

- ¿Que no entiendes que todos tus intentos son en vano? – Le susurró ella, casi con la lengua pegada a su oído. – Soy más fuerte, más veloz y más poderosa que todos ustedes juntos. . La sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas, cómo en una extraña danza, y la obligó a quedarse frente a sí. – De esta forma no lo olvidarán.

Jalándola con brusquedad hacia una dirección, la empujó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, forzándola a acercarse a la pared del vórtice, sin tener control de su propio cuerpo. Sus pies ni siquiera tocaron el suelo, los dedos de Anhae le habían hecho algo que la obligó a levitar rozando el césped, sin poder frenarse por sí misma.

Cerró los ojos, y esperó el filo del viento cortándole la piel.

Los chicos ahogaron un grito, y Anhae gruño de puro desprecio.

Las manos de Tray nunca se habían sentido tan cálidas, y el contacto directo con su corazón jamás había sido tan maravilloso como en aquel momento. Allí, protegida en sus brazos, volvió a verse completamente segura de cualquier peligro; y al sentir que los pies del chico tocaron el suelo, no pudo evitar dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, permitiendo que sus agitados latidos resonaran por su cabeza, cómo una melodía que extrañamente consiguió calmarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Runo? – Preguntó el chico, pasándosele el susto. Transcurrieron unos segundos, pero el permaneció reacio a querer bajarla.

- Gracias a ti. – Dijo ella sonriendo, y un poquito sonrojada ante la terca insistencia del chico en querer salvarle la vida. – Pero estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme.

- Ah... si… - Dijo avergonzado, colocándola con suavidad en el suelo. – Lo siento.

Anhae soltó un suspiro algo (muy) exagerado. – Su amor me enferma, chicos. Pero bueno, si así es como están las cosas, supongo que tendré que usar otros métodos con ustedes.

Extendió el brazo con la palma abierta, y como flores, comenzaron a brotar tornados de la tierra. Siete tornados pequeños, del tamaño perfecto para cada uno, y de hecho, éste era justo su objetivo, ya que cada uno de estos remolinos, se acercaron a gran velocidad a sendos chicos, hasta, de una forma u otra, aprisionarlos dentro de sí .

- ¿Quieren saber que pasa estando ahí adentro? – Dijo Anhae, dando vueltas alrededor de cada uno. – Están bajo _mi _poder. Son de _mi_ propiedad. Y desde el momento en que mis mini tornados les rozan la piel, pasan unos segundos antes de que ustedes pierdan total conciencia de sus actos, y la percepción del tiempo.

Las chicas trataron de no influenciarse más por sus palabras, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que Tray y Aismer no pudieron resistir tanto. Tenían la vista perdida, y parecían escuchar únicamente lo que Anhae dijera.

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Mira. Y con un esfuerzo increíble, logró mover su cuerpo dentro del tornado, para poder golpear hacia la tierra: - ¡Mega... impacto! –

Abrió una grieta en el suelo, que recorría el rastro de tornados que había dejado Anhae, y al abrirse ese espacio vacío por debajo de ellos, los vórtices de aire se hundieron bajo tierra, liberando al chico o chica que estuviera ahí dentro.

- ¡Tray! - ¡Aismer! –

- ¿Están bien?

- No entiendo. – Dijo la pelinegra desconcertada, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Porqué con ustedes, los tornados no surtieron efecto?

- ¿Has penado que talvez, somos las primeras chicas con las que usas ese poder? – Dijo Mira, con mordacidad.

- Hmm… Tienes razón, debió ser por eso. Bueno, no se preocupen, aún me quedan algunos aces bajo la manga. –

No hubo necesidad de explicar nada más. El cuerpo de Anhae se desvaneció, dejando tras sí, sólo algunas plumas flotando en el aire; para a continuación reaparecer, enfrentándose a Tray. El chico trató de dañarla con su espada, pero como siempre, no era lo suficientemente veloz cómo para causarle ningún rasguño. Anhae se movía con agilidad y destreza, esquivando cualquier clase de ataque que los chicos pudieran mostrar en defensa, y repartiendo puñetazos y rasguños a cada parte del cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance.

Volvió a desvanecerse en el aire, y viajando cómo una ráfaga de viento, se apareció frente a Mira, luchando con ella por unos cuantos minutos, y volviendo a cambiar de oponente, una y otra vez.

Los chicos nunca sabían donde iba a aparecer después, cosa que lejos de ayudarlos, sólo les perjudicaba más, y para acabarla de (… XD) el vórtice de viento parecía ir encogiéndose de tamaño, conforme la batalla avanzaba.

- ¿Creyeron que mis lindas aves eran lo mejor de mi? – Dijo seudo chica, apareciendo y apareciendo, cómo un monstruo que se presenta recurrentemente en tus peores pesadillas. – Mi poder está por mucho, más arriba de los límites de cualquier mortal. ¡Sigan intentándolo tanto como quieran! ¡No podrán vencerme!

Volvió a aparecerse de sorpresa por detrás de Alice, y de un golpe en el rostro, la derribó, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar.

- ¿Eso que tienes ahí es el zafiro que estaba escondido en el lago? – Preguntó Anhae, deteniéndose por un instante, y observando la gema que Alice traía atada al cuello. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia, y se apartó restándole importancia. – No me sorprende. Esas ninfas siempre han sido unas buenas para nada. – Giró la vista hacia uno de los pocos árboles que habían quedado dentro del vórtice. - ¡Pero la esmeralda me pertenece a mí!

Movió la mano con firmeza, y con una ráfaga de viento de fuerza incalculable, cortó el tronco cómo si se tratara del tallo de una rosa. Alice no había conseguido levantarse todavía, todo el combate la había dejado agotada y malherida, y aquel último golpe, fue más que suficiente para aturdirla, e impedirle ver cómo el enorme árbol caía encima de ella.

- ¡Alice, cuidado! –

Drina la empujó, apartándola justo a tiempo del peligro, pero desgraciadamente, quedándose ella en su lugar. - ¡Drina! –

El cuerpo de la princesa, no se veía por debajo del enorme tronco, pero no tenía caso, aquel peso y tamaño habrían sido demasiado para una chica ordinaria como ella.

Nadie dijo palabra.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, aguardando alguna señal de movimiento, pero nada; lo cual resultó un poco extraño. Anhae tampoco estaba donde antes, y no había rastro de algún silbido por ninguna parte.

Hasta que la misma risa vampiresca, escalofriante y seductora por naturaleza, volvió a escucharse venir de todas partes.

- ¡¿Qué les has hecho a Drina?! – Gritó Tray al borde de las lágrimas, mientras a Aismer ayudaba a Alice a incorporarse.

- ¡Deja de esconderte! ¡Aparece! – Dijo Runo encolerizada, y proyectando toda la rabia en su voz. De repente, todo el dolor físico que experimentaban hace unos momentos, se desvaneció por completo, dejando a todos frescos y listos para dar lo mejor de sí.

Su risita estúpida volvió a escucharse, y la chica apareció unos segundos después, levitando en lo alto de las copas de los árboles, y con la chica en sus brazos. – Relájense. Su amiga está bien, sólo algo inconciente pero bien.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – Preguntó Mira.

- Bueno, supuse que querrían a su princesa de vuelta. – Dijo ella, tomando a Drina de la mano y dándole vueltas cómo a una bailarina de caja musical.

- ¡Quítale tus manos de encima! –

- Éste es el trato. – Dijo ella sin prestarle atención a las quejas del príncipe. – Si se van ahora mismo de este bosque, y desisten de continuar con los rituales... Les devolveré a Drina, y les dejaré marcharse sin ningún contratiempo. Pero, si al contrario, deciden seguir enfrentándome, se arriesgan a no poder finalizar el combate, y dejarla aquí a ella, para siempre. –

Todos miraron a Tray.

A ellos les tenía sin cuidado que las pruebas se quedaran inconclusas, con tal de salvar a Drina, pero en ese momento, era él quien tenía que tomar esa decisión, y hacer lo que creyera mejor.

El castaño se giró a ver a Runo, y ella asintió en señal de entendimiento. Hizo aparecer su arco de oro de nuevo, tirando una flecha antes de que pudiera pensarlo, y aunque obvio no logró darle a Anhae, la pelinegra los miró confundida.

- No nos engañarás tan fácil. – Dijo Tray. – Desde el momento en que pusimos pie en este bosque, sabíamos que estábamos poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas, pero el hecho de que ahora estés amenazando a uno de nosotros, no cambia nada. ¡Vamos a derrotarte! ¡Te quitaremos la esmeralda, y regresaremos todos a casa!

La chica se quedó así unos segundos, sorprendida por la respuesta del príncipe, pero después, entornando con su flequillo la parte faltante de su rostro, y como burlándose de ellos, simplemente sonrió. – Como quieras.

Agitó la mano, y encerrando a Drina en una especie de burbuja, la mantenía elevada en los aires, lo suficientemente alejada de los chicos, cómo para que les fuera casi imposible llegar hasta ella.

El cuerpo de Anhae volvió a resumirse en sus sirvientes emplumados, que inteligentemente, se dirigieron en seguida hacia el equipo más débil; Alice aún estaba muy malherida, y Aismer siendo sólo un mortal no podía hacer nada para defenderla.

De inmediato, tanto Tray como las demás, se atravesaron, creando un escudo, que bloqueaba todos los golpes que daban los silbidos, a la velocidad que iban volando, y, al chocar contra el, incluso parecía que se les doblaran los picos en el impacto.

_- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_ – Preguntó Julie, tratando de no sucumbir ante los ataques.

_- "No lo sé."_ – Dijo Mira, casi esforzándose para pensar con claridad. – "_Lo único que le ha hecho daño desde que empezamos a pelear, fue la flecha que Runo le tiró, pero que sabe lo que puede hacer_, _ella no va a permitir que le dispare de nuevo."_

_- "Eso es lo de menos. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está la esmeralda." – _Dijo la peliazul. – _Lo único que sabemos es que Anhae la tiene, pero tenemos idea de dónde."_

Anhae, volvió a su forma original, y ahora se enfrentaba en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra Tray.

Mira se quedó observando con más detenimiento la escena.

Como siempre, Anhae, esquivaba todos los ataques, y causaba todo el daño que fuese posible al castaño, sin ninguna señal de remordimiento de conciencia, o algo que les diera a entender que no era tan despiadada como se veía, pero, en efecto, aquello no existía.

Sin embargo, Anhae se tele transportaba mucho mientras peleaba, y Mira se percató de algo que habían pasado por alto en todo su enfrentamiento.

- ¡Eso es! –

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡La esmeralda! ¡Está en el corazón de Anhae! – Respondió ella con completa convicción. - ¡La esmeralda es el corazón de Anhae!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Runo.

- Cada vez que desaparece y reaparece en distintos lugares, brilla una luz en su interior. – Dijo, apuntando a dónde seguía la batalla entre los dos chicos. – Creí que talvez era un efecto de la tele transportación, pero si se fijan bien, se nota que el resplandor emerge de su corazón.

- ¡Es verdad! – Dijo Julie, fijándose en la chica. – Yo también lo veo.

- Si le disparas una flecha, justo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, le quitaremos la esmeralda, y al mismo tiempo la destruiremos a ella.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Runo. – Tú lo dijiste, ahora que sabe lo que puedo hacerle será más difícil que logré darle. Tendría que inmovilizarla.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un conjuro mágico, Julie pareció percatarse de algo, y, por más rara que estuviera la situación en ese momento, soltó una sonrisa de euforia.

Ni siquiera pidió permiso; enseguida sacó el diamante que había permanecido oculto entre sus ropas, pronunciando unas palabras, que como copos de nieve, salieron de su boca: "Primer elemento activo. Flores de tierra... ¡broten!"

Su cabello volvió a teñirse de castaño; sus ojos volvieron a pintarse de verde, y sus ropas a transformarse en aquel vestido en forma de rosa, que envolvía su cuerpo y se adaptaba a él, hasta dar la impresión de haber sido hecho sólo para ella en el universo. Llamó a la tierra y ella le respondió, le hablaba bajo sus pies; y cada planta o árbol que estaba a su alrededor vibraba con fervor, como armándola del poder del que ahora era dueña, y que sólo ella podría controlar, pasaran, cuanto pasaran los años.

Se aproximó, lo más rápido que la fuerza de sus piernas permitió, y de una patada en el cráneo, apartó a Anhae de Tray, lo suficientemente lejos como para permitirle respirar de nuevo por el esfuerzo. La pelinegra cayó sin más al suelo, y algunas plumas volaron a su alrededor. Tocó con la palma de su pálida mano, el área del rostro que Julie acaba de lastimar, y antes de hacer amago de sufrimiento, sin levantarse, miró a la chica, y le sonrió.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. – Le dijo, para después ponerse pie. – Pero sabes que esto es sólo una extensión de lo inevitable. El que me apartaras de tu amigo no quiere decir que conseguirás nada.

Julie la miró, sin inmutarse ante sus ya incesantes amenazas. No paraba de decir que era tan poderosa, fuerte y ágil, que nunca lograrían vencerla, pero, en ese caso ¿porque no los había destruido y ya? podía hacerlo cuando quisiera ¿o sólo estaba jugando con ellos? No. Si así fuera no los hubiera dejado seguirla lastimando como había hecho Runo, o como Julie acababa de hacer. No los había destruido porque no podía hacerlo, ella era muy fuerte pero ellos también lo eran, y no le habían permitido, aún, ganar la batalla. – Talvez tienes razón. – Dijo ella sin dedicarle una mirada. – El viento siempre ha traído caos. Los huracanes solo causan desgracias, y los tornados siempre traen destrucción.

La sonrisa de Anhae se hizo más amplia. – Vaya, también eres lista.

- Pero en mi antigua ciudad, eso nunca nos pasaba… Porque las montañas siempre los detenían.

Anhae arqueó una ceja, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, Julie agitó con determinación su mano, y encerró a Anhae en lo que parecía fango, pero era completamente sólido y lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para retenerla. La tierra le cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, y la chica ni siquiera conseguía sacar los brazos. - ¡Runo, ahora!

Una flecha de luz, atravesó los aires, y el sonido de un globo reventándose estalló en medio del claro; la pupila se le empequeñeció, y su boca se quedó entreabierta, como en espera de un beso que jamás llegó; su piel blanca que de por sí ya casi era transparente, se aclaró aún más si era posible, y en menos de unos cuantos segundos, todo lo que restaron, fueron miles de plumas verde claro, cayendo de en todas las direcciones, e incluso asemejando a las hojas de los árboles en otoño, sólo que en un espectáculo mucho más pacífico y hermoso, similar al que los chicos habían vivido en Neathia, al derrotar a Barodious. Alice se recuperó de su colapso de energía, y apartándose con delicadeza del abrazo de Aismer, contempló con los demás aquel extraño final.

El vórtice de viento dejó de girar, y el bosque blanco por fin, después de siglos, recuperaba el ambiente natural y normal, que cualquier otro bosque poseía.

El aire encerrado que mantenía a Drina prisionera, se detuvo, dejándola caer. Su hermano la tomó en brazos, y la recostó en el suelo, con la cabeza en sus piernas.

- ¿Estás bien, Drina? – Dijo Julie, agachándose junto a los dos.

La princesa poco a poco abrió los ojos, y viéndolos a todos tan preocupados por ella, no resistió más, y volvió a cerrarlos. – Lo siento.

- No digas eso. – Dijo Mira.

- No fue tu culpa – Dijo Runo. – A cualquiera de nosotros pudo pasarnos lo mismo.

- Pero tenían razón. – Continuó ella. – La gente del castillo, nuestro padre y tú Tray. Todos tenían razón, debí quedarme en casa. Donde no les estorbara.

- ¡No nos estorbaste! – La defendió Alice, antes de que tomara la decisión de dar vuelta al palacio. – Me salvaste la vida. De no haber sido por ti, Anhae hubiera acabado conmigo.

Drina sonrió con tristeza, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- ¡Miren! – Dijo Aismer.

De entre la lluvia de plumas que recién acababa de terminar, apareció un pequeño brillo verde, igual de verde que los ojos de Runo, y más brillante que el oro mismo, acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban.

Ninguno movió músculo, todos se quedaron quietos, observando a donde iba a parar. Y cuando se posó delante de Mira, no pudieron sentirse más aliviados de saber (y apenas asimilar) que habían logrado pasar la tercera prueba, la prueba de viento, y en prueba de ello, el esmeralda les estaba dando la autorización para llevársela a casa como premio de su victoria.

Mira se quedó contemplándola, insegura de si debía tomarla o no. Para sí misma, ella no había hecho la gran cosa en esa batalla, y no creía ser merecedora de tal poder. Pero, viéndolo por otro lado, era ella quien había encontrado la piedra, y además... claro que la quería, de otra forma estaría loca. – Sin miedo. – Le dijo Runo.

Y extendiendo la mano, aunque aún con desidia, sujetó la gema entre sus dedos, y el brillo se extendió.

Su cuerpo se enredó en ese resplandor, y sus ropas se disolvieron, hasta quedar en retazos de tela a tonos verde, claro y oscuro. Cayendo desde sus hombros hasta sus rodillas, entornaban su figura, y hacían ver cómo el esmeralda se deslizaba en sí, creando el efecto de vuelo de que, al más mínimo movimiento, la tela flotaría en el aire. Sus cabellos se pintaron de verde oscuro, y al igual que Anhae, crecieron hasta caer sobre sus tobillos. El esmeralda invadió sus ojos, y cómo surgiendo de la nada, unas alas brotaron de su espalda, cubriendo el área de los omoplatos, y con casi la misma longitud que todo su cuerpo.

Se veía diferente, de eso no cabía duda, pero entre la vida y la muerte, nadie se fija en apariencias.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse rara, con tantas miradas sobre sí. Con la yema de sus dedos, tocó la gema que se había incrustado en su pecho, y su transformación desapareció.

Sus amigos la vieron con una sonrisa, de entre alivio y felicidad, y haciendo un gesto sin necesidad de hablar, los siete se encaminaron, de vuelta a Aberdum.

**¡Se los advertí! XD ¡Les dije que el capi estaba largo! **

**En fin, quiero aclarar que a pesar de que está dividido en dos partes, este, no es el capitulo 38, sigue siendo el 37 solo que lo puse así porque se me hizo muy pesado que lo leyeran todo seguido, así si querían podían leer una parte un día, y la otra otro día ^^. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y el próximo capi ¡no tarda! se los prometo ;) **

**Bye bye. **

**Sary-chan se fue. **


	13. La misión de Runo

**Capitulo 12/38: La misión de Runo.**

**HOLA! YA VOLVI! **

**Y si, de nuevo les debo una disculpa por el retraso que me llevé con este capi, de verdad lo siento, poco faltaban para los dos meses de no actualizar, y créanme que nunca lo saqué de mi cabeza. Lo que sucede es que acabo de cumplir los quince años y anduve muy ocupada y estresada con los preparativos de la fiesta, que a propósito, por lo mismo hubieron dos semanas en las que me quedé haciendo tarea hasta la de la mañana, ósea, a los extremos, sólo dormí hora y media antes de levantarme para ir a la escuela. Y esto, más aparte otros motivos... no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, e incluso cuando ya tuve el capi listo, no tenía tiempo de pasarlo a la compu.**

**En fin, a lo que entraron a este fic. Este, al menos para mí, es un capitulo muy especial que de hecho ya tenía planeado, pues sé que muchos de ustedes me dijeron que ya querían ver lo que sucedía en la prueba de Runo... pues bueno, el día de hoy no hablaremos de eso XD, eso será hasta el próximo capitulo, pero por ahora quise hacer algo distinto, y debo decirles que me divertí mucho preparándolo, pero eso sí, una advertencia, cómo una muestra de que en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo, creeo que hice el capi más largo de lo habitual (Dan: más largo?! Sariii: Sí más largo! /) si me pase, de antemano lo siento! Pero enserio enserio espero que les guste, en especial a los fanáticos del DANXRUNO. **

Era un día fresco y nublado, dentro de un marco representando a fines del otoño en Wardington. Los árboles parecían haber perdido sus hojas hace ya semanas, y el color de las calles se reducía a unas cuantas pinceladas de verde; el amarillo del sol se había despintado, y el espacio de lienzo que sobraba para el cielo, se había llenado con gris. Sin embargo, este cliché ya tan desgastado, haciendo referencia al desamor o a la tristeza, esta vez no implicaba un retrato pre suicida del artista. La luz era la suficiente cómo para hacer agradable la jornada, y no era tan brillante cómo para dejar a uno abochornado por el calor; al contrario que era un día refrescante. Estaban empezando el invierno, y no había nevado todavía, y sin embargo, aquello no representaba ningún inconveniente para que el aroma navideño invadiera las casas, tiendas y calles de la ciudad.

- Otro año que casi se acaba... – Dijo Ingram posado sobre el hombro de Shun.

Estaban en el área de video juegos, pero él, Ace y Marucho se habían alejado por un momento del tumulto de adolescentes reunidos y en sus respectivos grupos de _skaters _o _frikis, _que intentaban lucirse en los juegos más difíciles, pero que normalmente, sólo quedaban en ridículo. Ace, como de costumbre, no soportaba verlos tratando inútilmente de sobresalir de esa forma, y a parte de eso, poniendo el nivel de mayor dificultad, haciéndose llamar 'expertos', cuando para él, sólo significaba otro de los desesperados intentos de los adolescentes por adaptarse a la sociedad. No podía verlos, y mucho menos convivir con ellos, sentíase como rebajado a su nivel.

Shun, por su parte, no era capaz de soportar por tanto tiempo los efectos sonoros de las máquinas que, para su gusto, estaban en un nivel exageradamente alto.

Estaban en el cuarto piso, y la pared que daba a la calle, era de completo cristal. Los tres permanecían allí, como intentando tomar aire a través del vidrio. – Lo sé. – Dijo Marucho después de un rato, sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que colocaban cerca de la pequeña cafetería de al lado. – De pensar que en unas pocas semanas será la fiesta de año nuevo.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo comienzo a sentirme viejo. – Dijo Preyas, bromeando y tirándose sobre uno de los cojines.

- Ni lo menciones. – Dijo Shun. – Este año nos graduamos Alice, Dan, Runo, Julie y yo.

- ¿Van a la universidad, verdad? – Preguntó Elfin.

Shun asintió.

- No entiendo porqué les preocupa tanto el tema de la universidad. – Dijo Ace. – Simplemente se cambia de edificio y ya. ¿Qué hay de complicado en eso?

- Pues lo que viene después de ello. – Respondió Shun, mirando afuera a través de su propio reflejo. – Te asusta el hecho de saber que a partir de ahí, vas por tu propia cuenta: trabajar, casarse, tener una familia... vas haciendo tu vida, y todo eso viene prácticamente después de terminar la escuela. O incluso antes.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Ace, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. – Cambiemos de tema, empiezas a asustarme a mí también.

Marucho se rió.

- ¿Seguros que ya no quieren jugar? – Preguntó Elfin. – Parece que se están divirtiendo.

Dan y Baron se encontraban a mitad de una competencia en _Guitar Hero_, tocando el tema _Yellow, _de _Coldplay; _y ninguno de los dos parecía claudicar, sin importar lo rápido que pasaran los acordes en la pantalla.

_- ¡eso es trampa! – _Se quejó Baron, viendo como Dan oprimía todos los botones, que representaban los trastes, y los apretaba al mismo tiempo, sin soltarlos.

_- Claro que no ~ _

_- ¡Claro que sí! _

_- Estoy tocando en un nuevo estilo, pero no es trampa. _

_- ¡Que sí es! _

- No entiendo como pueden llevarse tan bien. – Dijo Percival, por más rara que se oyera la expresión adecuándola a la escena.

- Yo tampoco. – Dijo Ace. – Creí que después de lo que pasó, Dan estaría molesto con Baron o algo por el estilo.

- Dan ya no le dijo nada. – Aclaró Marucho. – Baron quiso hablar sobre eso varias veces, pero él siempre cambiaba de tema. Parece que está evitando el problema.

- Lo que le pasa a Dan es que no puede guardarle rencor a nadie. – Explicó Shun. – No lo hizo con Alice, no lo hizo con Spectra... Desde niño, Dan siempre ha tenido esa virtud... o defecto.

- Pues ha de ser de las pocas cosas que se le admiran. – Dijo Ace, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Cómo irónicamente dijo Baron ese día. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo más seguro es que no le siguiera hablando. Sería irritante pensar que a mi mejor amigo, le guste mi novia. – Explicó él. – Además, desde hace tantos años ¡nunca dijo nada!

- No es su culpa. – Dijo Ingram. – Baron es muy tímido, y le tiene mucho respeto a Dan.

- Sí. Es por eso que tenía miedo de confesar que le gustaba Runo. – Coincidió Percival, mientras seguía escuchándose el escándalo que tenían esos dos a la distancia.

- Bueno, lo importante ahora es que siguen llevándose bien. – Dijo Elfin.

- Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que Runo no se entere. –

**~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:**

- Nos vemos chicos.

- Hasta luego, Dan.

"El tiempo vuelo cuando uno se divierte" o "se pierde la noción del tiempo con los videojuegos", eran frases que se quedaban cortas de explicación para lo que pasó ese día. El sol de Bayview ya había bajado casi en su totalidad, por lo que los colores rojo, naranja, amarillo y rosa se difuminaban en el cielo, corriéndose por la luz, hasta perderse completamente en un manto de oscuridad.

Dan se separó de sus amigos en la entrada del centro comercial, y atravesando el estacionamiento, se encaminó al parque que se veía desde las ventanas del edificio. Por allí era el camino más largo hasta su casa, pero prefería atravesar por él, a tener que caminar por las calles de la ciudad, cuando por entonces ya estaba oscureciendo.

- Nos demoramos más de lo pensado con los chicos. – Dijo Drago. – Tu mamá nos matará.

Hizo un gesto de indiferencia, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. – No lo creo. Mientras no haga nada ilegal, para mi mamá está bien.

- A mi parecer, te da demasiada libertad.

- Me he ganado su confianza ¿no? además, sólo fuimos al cine y a jugar videojuegos ¿que tiene eso de malo? – Dijo frotando sus manos rápidamente a través del grueso estambre de sus guantes.

- No entiendo que le ven a los videojuegos. – Refunfuño él. – Después de haber pasado por todo eso en la vida real ¿cómo les emociona tanto verlo en una pantalla?

El chico se rió, rascándose la cabeza con su nerviosa risa de infante. – Créeme que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Hey, pero no hace daño. – Se calló un instante, para luego empezar a tararear sin mucho ritmo: – _Enciendo la playstation2, viciándonos al PRO, me aburro de ganarle a tantos que me cambio a la Nintendo, al Super Mario Bross, o quizás al Link to the Past... _

Drago suspiró. – No tienes remedio.

Al ocaso sólo le faltaba un rayo de luz, para dar por terminada su belleza. Los faroles del parque encendían su foco lentamente, y la luna ya se veía en un punto alto del cielo. Era ese momento, iniciada la noche en el que, el lienzo del firmamento sobre nuestras cabezas, se torna a un azul entre oscuro y rey, y en el horizonte aún hay dos franjas, desapareciendo sobre la lejanía, y ocultándose bajo nuestros pies, alejándose de nuestra percepción, pero sabiendo que permanecerá allí, y al día siguiente volverían. Pero ahora ya no estaban.

El movimiento de las ramas de uno de los árboles, había puesto fin a su perezosa comodidad, y Dan se giró en seco, buscando al culpable.

Se volvió a escuchar, y se volteó al otro lado. No había nada, pero no fue necesario ver, para sentir que algo estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Te diviertes, Dan? – Dijo un chico más alto que él, mientras se agachaba para poder hablarle al oído.

Se apartó lo suficiente, antes de que Dan se girara a verlo: sus músculos temblaban de pura contención, y su ahora sombrío semblante, no reflejaba más que seriedad.

- ¡Seilant! – Dijo Dan, pronunciando aquel nombre con más sorpresa que irritación, aunque no durando mucho con esa actitud. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Creí que lo habíamos dejado bastante claro. Y ya les hemos dado mucho tiempo. – Respondió el peliverde, recordando la amenaza que Marlene había hecho a la ciudad entera. – Parece que tus amigas todavía están indispuestas, y eso significa que nadie me impedirá acabar contigo ahora.

- Eso no es verdad. – Dijo el chico sin entonar una partícula de ironía, y Seilant enarcó una ceja, extrañándose por el comentario. – Marlene jamás te permitiría hacer el trabajo sucio a ti sólo, en todo caso, hubieran atacado cuando estaba con los demás. Si viniste, fue por tu cuenta, y si estas aquí, es a causa mía.

Seilant sonrió, burlándose de la repentina astucia del chico. – Vaya Dan, no eres tonto como yo creía.

Dio un paso, aproximándose al castaño; al principio sin hacer nada más que verlo, pero después, en menos de un segundo, agachándose y girando su pierna cómo un compás en el suelo, derribando a Dan, de una patada. – Aunque por otro lado...

Se incorporó enseguida, levantando la vista hacia donde estaba Seilant. Éste, de repente volvió a aproximarse a él, con más fiereza que la última vez. Dan se levantó justo antes de que lo golpeara, y de un salto, subió a las ramas de los árboles, lo suficientemente alejado de él como para que volviese a intentarlo. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Dan? – Preguntó Drago.

El Sarfial hizo lo mismo, pero en un árbol que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Se quedó parado allí, sin la más mínima necesidad de equilibrarse para no caer, y permitiendo que la fresca brisa de la noche agitará sus rebeldes cabellos.

- Escúchame bien. – Dijo al darse por enterado de que Dan entendía para dónde iba aquello. – Quiero que esta batalla sea justa y no quede duda del ganador. Es por eso que no pienso usar mis poderes en contra tuya. – Hablaba con la mirada perdida, y sin poner lo ojos nunca, sobre los del joven; ni el mismo se creía estar hablando de combate con un chico menor que él, pero desde hace tiempo sabía que era inútil retrasar lo inevitable.

- ¡No necesito tu caridad! – Respondió el castaño con mordacidad, mientras los ojos le ardían y sus mejillas se le encendían. – Ya te lo dije antes, no necesito poderes para hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Y no me importa si eres más poderoso o más fuerte que yo ¡No me dejaré vencer por nadie y menos por ti!

Seilant sonrió con más amplitud. Parecía que Dan escondía más de lo que permitía ver, y eso, le indicaba que iba a ser una pelea muy interesante. – Hágase entonces tu voluntad.

Saltó hacia la rama donde estaba el castaño, y él, a su vez, se apartó unos segundos antes, colocándose en otra que no estaba muy lejos. Seilant volvió a hacer lo mismo, y esta vez Dan aterrizó en el suelo. El peliverde le imitó, y comenzó a dirigir la pelea de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo.

Tiraba de a puñetazos y patadas, con una agilidad impecable y con movimientos delicados aunque potentes, y casi podía decirse que igualaba el talento que tenía Shun con las artes marciales. Dan por su parte, no era igual de bueno que ninguno de los dos, pero eso no significaba que se quedara exactamente indefenso. Bloqueaba los golpes, apartándolos con las muñecas, evitando así el mayor impacto, mientras que a cada patada, se agachaba o saltaba, impidiendo así que fuese derribado.

En una de esas, aprovechó el momento en que Seilant se incorporaba para darle una patada directa en el rostro.

El chico cayó con fuerza en el suelo, y se enderezó casi al instante, tocándose la zona del impacto. Su mejilla había quedado roja por el golpe, y dentro de su piel, sentía cómo ésta palpitaba al compás de su corazón.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Dijo el castaño, con aire triunfal. – Tener un amigo ninja desde hace diez años tiene sus ventajas.

Seilant terminó de levantarse, cómo sacudiéndose el dolor que comenzaba a desvanecerse. - No alardees tan pronto.

De un golpe al costado, terminó por casi escapársele todo el aire a Dan; lo tumbó de bruces contra el suelo, y sin darle oportunidad a levantarse, le tomó de un pie, y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico, alcanzó a aterrizar en cuclillas, pero sin tener mucha estabilidad.

Sabía que era casi imposible ganarle a Seilant, sobre todo por cómo se estaba llevando la pela: los movimientos del ojiesmeralda, siempre eran vertiginosos pero con intensidad, y él, conociéndose a sí mismo sabía que no resistiría más. Su capacidad para reaccionar comenzaba a alentarse conforma avanzaba la lucha, e incluso sus modos de defensa y ataque empezaban a tornarse cansados, dándole así una apariencia febril y torpe que no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, en especial ante lo jactancioso que empezaba a tornarse su rival.

- Dan, esto es una tontería. – Dijo Drago, cuando volvieron a separarse ambos chicos, aunque fuese por unos segundos. - ¡Están actuando cómo si fueran niños!

Al castaño ya no le quedaba ni el aire para discutírselo, y sus hombros se veían cansados repetidamente, mientras el bao entraba y salía por sus labios, recalcando así la fragilidad que tienen los mortales, ante el advenimiento de las más débiles tempestades.

La voz hialina del invierno acercándose, y cantando una y otra vez, reflejaba pobremente el cansancio que ambos jóvenes sentían para aquel punto, y Drago miró a su amigo con ojos compasivos, suspirando: - Pero si piensas seguir con esto, al menos déjame ayudarte. No puedo permitir que sigas lastimándote así.

- No. – Dijo cortándolo, y reiniciando con sus fuerzas. – Tengo que hacer esto por mi mismo. No pienso usar tus poderes como acostumbro para ganar cada batalla. Al menos por hoy.

Seilant se incorporó, y volvió a centrar su atención en él. – No eres como todo el mundo contaba. – Dijo acercándose a él hasta llegar a cortar la separación, reduciéndola a escasos pasos de distancia. – Has madurado mucho, Kusso.

Dan lo veía, sin comprender nada; y fue todavía más desconcertante cuando el joven puso su mano sobre sus cabellos. No sabía si enserio estaba elogiándole, o simplemente estuviera burlándose de él, y lo recalcara mostrando la diferencia de estatura entre los dos.

- Pero al mismo tiempo... – Continuó él. – Sigues siendo el mismo niño de hace ocho años.

Dan no dijo nada, y se limitó a seguir escuchando.

- Es tan ingenua la forma en que piensas que puedes seguir siendo el héroe siempre, cuando es obvio que ni siquiera puedes encargarte de lo que está a tu alcance.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Exigió el chico comenzando a impacientarse.

- Si no hubiera sido por tu obstinado deseo de querer ser el héroe, las chicas jamás se hubieran quedado sin pelear, y en este momento, ustedes estarían en _esta _situación, no ellas.

Dan se aplacó, relajando los hombros, y ahora, sintiendo una extraña presión en la garganta. Por más que le hirviera la sangre por admitirlo, él tenía razón.

No se había dado cuenta, pero claro que lo había hecho a propósito. Inconcientemente había apartado a las chicas del caos para quedarse él con toda la diversión.

- No creas que soy idiota. Sé que no es la primera vez que hacer algo así. – Continuó Seliant, comenzando a mostrarse impetuoso. – Y también sé que en ese entonces te importaba tan poco cómo ahora. – Giró la vista, como si así, pudiese evitar que su rostro delatara sus emociones. – Y aún así, Runo te prefiere a ti.

Esto último lo dijo en un volumen tan bajo que Dan apenas y alcanzó a escuchar.

- Como sea. – Dijo, quitándole si había, la dulzura a sus palabras. - Debes saber que jamás te perdonaré por lo que le has hecho pasar.

Dan no pudo quedar más impresionado... y furioso al mismo tiempo. Seilant realmente pensaba en Runo, desde el momento en que empezaron a pelear, él sólo la tenía a ella en la mente, y él mismo, sólo se enfocaba en querer ganar. A Seilant realmente le preocupaba Runo, tanto así como para casi matarlo por haberla puesto en riesgo, y haberla lastimado en el pasado, aún cuando el era demasiado idiota para poder notarlo. Seilant realmente quería a Runo, e iba a ir con todo, e iba a hacer todo, con tal de arrebatársela.

¿Arrebatársela? Que raro se oía eso. Ni siquiera podía decirse que su relación era, básicamente, oficial, pero aún así, todo el mundo siempre los consideraba como pareja, aunque ellos mismos lo negaran, y eso había complicado, un poco las cosas; provocando que ya ni ellos supieran que sucedía entre los dos.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que él quería a Runo más de lo que Seilant podía, más de lo que nadie podría, y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Maldición ¡daría su vida por ella! aunque permaneciera reacio a querer demostrarle su cariño, o que, por la fuerza de esa vieja costumbre, de pelear, gritarse, discutir, fingir que se odiaban, perdonarse, reconciliarse, quererse ¡y no decir nunca nada! A pesar de todo eso, él sabía que lo que existía entre los dos era real, y nadie nunca, había ni podría destruirlo.

Pero aún pensando en todo aquello, ahora, Seilant también gustaba de ella. Gustaba de ella al grado en que él cuando recién empezaba a conocerla. ¡Le gustaba y eso lo enloquecía! Le enloquecía no saber lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, y le desesperaba no saber la razón por la que Seilant se preocupaba tanto por ella. ¿Que había hecho _ella _para que Seilant se enamorara?

Dan dio dos pasos más hacia él. Tenía la mirada baja, y Seilant se concentraba en su forma de reaccionar, talvez, para ver qué tanto le importaba Runo. El castaño lo notó, y eso lo llevó al límite.

Se armó con todas sus fuerzas, y saliendo de las artes marciales, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que por un poco, no lo dejó inconciente.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! - Gritó él sin temor a que alguien le oyera. No le importaba, y sólo quería que su voz se escuchara tan lejos fuese posible. Sabía que Runo aún así no lo escucharía, pero al menos podía intentarlo. - ¡No sabes nada ni de ella, ni de mi! ¡Y si crees que puedes llegar así de repente, y que de la noche para la mañana ella se va a enamorar de ti, entonces no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

Se detuvo por un momento, viendo como Seilant se incorporaba, no quería que le interrumpiera, quería que le quedara claro, y que nunca volviese a pensar en ella. – Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, y no voy a rendirme para que se quede siempre conmigo. –

Retrocedió unos pasos, como haciendo ademán de marcharse, y con, dando por concluida la pelea.

- No me importa que tanto es lo que ella te preocupa. – Continuó, ya casi yéndose. – El único que debería preocuparse por ella, soy yo. –

Se giró por completo, y siguió caminando. Pero Seilant tenía otros planes. – Lo siento. – Dijo él, haciendo emerger un fuerte resplandor de sus manos. – Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

- ¡Dan, cuidado! –

El chico apenas se percató de lo que sucedía, no perdió tiempo, y se apartó.

Los rayos esmeraldas llegaban como gotas de lluvia, por lo que Dan apenas y tenía tiempo para esquivarlos, y en una de esas, Dan tuvo que volver a saltar a la rama de un árbol, para evitar que Seilant lo arrasara con su poder. El Sarfial lo perseguía casi pisándole los talones, con la ventaja de poder elevarse y acelerar su carrera tanto como él quisiera, y complicándole un poquito más las cosas al castaño. No le quedaba más remedio que tratar de defenderse.

Salieron del parque, y llegaron a una avenida, muy transitada de día, pero que por suerte, para esas horas estaba casi desierta.

Seilant tenía acorralado a Dan contra los edificios de esa calle, y para ese entonces, al chico se le habían acabado los métodos para contra atacar.

El peliverde se posó sobre el techo de uno de los automóviles que estaban estacionados en la calle, y Dan se quedó parado desde abajo, frente a él, viéndole.

No había terror en sus ojos, ni mucho menos. En aquel momento, el sentimiento de rabia y celos irracionales eran tan fuertes, que empañaban su mente lo suficiente cómo para permitirle sentir miedo. No quería sentirse inferior, y no claudicó, ni siquiera cuando Seilant apuntó con un rayo hacia él.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – Gritó un hombre de tez aperlada y bigote chocolate. Los apuntaba con una beretta.92FS, y aunque sabían que no podía hacerles daño, igual, dejaron en pausa su combate.

Tres patrullas estaban estacionadas a su alrededor, y las luces azul y rojo de sus faroles manchaban a bicolor las casas y calles. Otros policías comenzaron a bajar de los autos, y al igual que el primero, empezaron a apuntarles a ambos chicos.

Seilant se rió cínicamente, y se dirigió a Dan: - Encárgate tú solo.

E incluso antes de terminar la frase, se tele transportó a su nave, desapareciendo.

Dan hizo ademán de querer alcanzarlo, murmurando algo incomprensible entre dientes, en cuanto lo vio marcharse. - ¡Pon las manos en alto! – Le gritó él mismo oficial de antes, y el castaño no tuvo más remedio que ceder: puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, y se resignó a que lo llevaran con ellos.

**~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:**

- ¿Y estás seguro de que no pasaría a otro lado antes de regresar, Marucho? – Preguntaba la señora Kusso, estando al teléfono.

Estaba parada, dando vueltas por la sala de la casa, mientras su esposo permanecía escuchándola sentado en la mesa del comedor. Las luces de las patrullas, iluminaron las ventanas, atravesando las cortinas, y en seguida, el hombre se levantó. – Tengo que irme. – Dijo la señora Miyoko, colgando, y siguiendo a su marido a la ventana del frente. Apartaron las cortinas, y vieron como un policía de abría la puerta al joven que resultaría siendo su hijo.

- Santo cielo. –

Ambos salieron, corriendo por la puerta hasta llegar donde el oficial, quien sencillamente les dijo que, debido a una denuncia anónima, las unidades de policía se habían precipitado a ese punto de la ciudad, y habían detenido a su hijo al verlo involucrado en una pelea clandestina. Dan rodó los ojos al oírlo dar su versión de la historia, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando otro oficial lo libraba de las esposas.

Al final, dijeron a los señores Kusso, que considerando que nadie había resultado herido, dejarían ir a Dan con una advertencia, pero que a la próxima, si lo arrestarían.

- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! – Gritó su madre, cuando entraron a la casa, Dan la oía inconcientemente, pero seguía con el rumbo fijo hasta su habitación. – Creíamos que eras lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarte. ¡Tú te ganaste esa libertad! ¿y ahora piensas perderla?

Dan no les había explicado nada, y por eso era normal que ella estuviera histérica, pues decir 'pelea clandestina' – aunque el término no estuviera bien utilizado – no auguraba a que un chico anduviera con... ¿buenas compañías?

- Esto me extraña mucho de ti, Dan – Dijo su padre un poco más tranquilo, pero no menos enojado. – Quieres explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió allá.

Su hijo no se detuvo ni un segundo mientras subía las escaleras.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo.

Cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación, se aventó en la cama, y dejó que sus pensamientos le consumieran.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

_**Mientras tanto... **_

- ¡¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?! – Preguntaba Runo, viendo el paisaje que tenía frente a sí.

Había kilos de ropa regados por todo el piso, y eso, hacía imposible hallar espacio para caminar.

La tarde anterior, al término de su 3ra prueba, inmediatamente, aunque con dificultad, habían llegado a la posada de los Hayden, tomado sus cosas, y regresando a la aeronave, antes del anochecer. Aismer ni siquiera les dio tiempo de instalarse, puso en marcha los propulsores de la nave, y dio inicio el viaje, hacía su próximo destino.

Al llegar, y a juzgar por el boscoso paisaje, fue fácil darse cuenta de que existía una gran cantidad de árboles, que les había impedido poder aterrizar la aeronave y los obligó a caminar por aquellos umbríos lugares.

Perdieron casi todo un día, pero a pesar de eso, no lograron llegar al punto de encuentro, y por lo mismo – al parecer con todo previsto – entre todos se dispusieron a levantar unas tiendas donde poder pasar la noche. Eran carpas, cómo esas de las que usan los artistas en los conciertos al aire libre para arreglarse; o incluso mejores, teniendo en cuenta que aislaban de la intemperie, colocando un suelo bajo sí.

Eran dos tiendas, una para los chicos, y otra para las chicas; y en aquel momento de la velada, las cinco muchachas se hallaban arreglando sus cosas para el día siguiente; pero en un momento de descuido, Julie había abierto la maleta de Drina, queriendo ayudarle, sin percatarse de que habría evitado el desorden si hubiese preguntado antes.

- Tendrías que haberla abierto con más cuidado. – Dijo la princesa divertida, aunque sepultada bajo gran cantidad de su propia ropa.

- ¡Discúlpame por no tener experiencia con maletas explosivas! – Reclamó ella, levantándose. - ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto entre allí?

- Drina, pensé que sólo ibas a traer lo indispensable. – Dijo Alice resignándose a poner la iniciativa, y comenzando a poner en orden todas las prendas. En seguida, Mira le ayudó.

- Eso dije, pero ten conciente que era la primera vez que salía de casa. No sabía que debía traer.

- Deja lo de la ropa de lado. – Dijo Runo, agachándose y levantando una muñeca del piso. Tenía un vestido celeste de la época colonial, pero con brillitos, y el cabello atado en una larga trenza, con un sombrero, protegiéndole su cabeza de trapo. – Esto. ¿Es en serio?

- ¡No le hables así! – Dijo ella, tomando la muñeca entre sus brazos – Khimi tenía que venir conmigo, no podía dejarla sola en el castillo.

- ¿Khimi?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Naada.

- ¡Como sea! Ayúdenme a ordenar todo esto.

- ¿Y puedes explicarme donde lo vamos a meter?

- Donde mismo.

- ¿Cómo esperas que hagamos eso?

- Sólo ayúdenme a doblarlas.

Aún no acababa de sorprenderles la forma en que se acostumbraban a las cosas, exageradamente rápido. Estaban en medio de un bosque, completamente seco y casi desértico, en medio de una región que hasta entonces no tenía dueño, varadas dentro de un planeta que apenas conocían, en una galaxia que los terrestres ignoraban, y luchando contra cuatro bestias feroces que daban hasta el último latido de su corazón, por proteger cuatro gemas legendarias. Pero a pesar de eso, no se veían tan preocupadas.

- Oye, Runo. – Le dijo Alice aparte, pero sin parar en su labor. - ¿No crees que Mira anda un poco distraída?

Tan ocupada estaba con aquellos pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató. Desde hacía buen rato que Mira no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ni se había reído con los comentarios tontos de Julie, o tan siquiera había mostrado una sonrisa para demostrar que estaba poniendo atención.

- No te preocupes por eso. – Respondió la peliazul.

- No lo hagas, Runo. -

Mira permanecía absorta en su propio mundo, sin exteriorizar una mirada o un gesto que indicara a los que la rodeaban cómo se encontraba en ese momento. Tomaba, doblaba y apartaba cada prenda, sin hacer nada más, cómo si tras varias repeticiones del proceso, los pasos se le hubieran quedado impregnados en el cerebro, y ahora lo hiciera todo en modo automático.

…

"_- No quiero que regreses a la Tierra. – Dijo Keith sentándose junto a ella en el sofá de la sala. _

_- ¡¿QUE?! ¿PORQUE? – Dijo Mira incapaz de darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban._

_- Con lo que me contaste me preocupa que te llegue a ocurrir algo malo y no quiero perderte a ti también, es por eso que no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que todo esto termine._

_- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí encerrada tanto tiempo? ¿Que acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo yo sola?"_

'Tomaba, doblaba y apartaba' 'tomaba, doblaba y apartaba' 'tomaba, doblaba y apartaba' Era lo único que se veía por fuera.

Pero desde hace unos días Runo era capaz de ver que sucedía dentro.

Tras la prueba en el lago Aquire, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba en cuanto a los rituales. Debajo del agua, habían podido leer sus pensamientos, y en la prueba en el bosque blanco, también había sucedido. Era cómo si cuando más necesitaran poder comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar, todo a su alrededor se presentara de repente a su favor. Talvez era algo que los seis antiguos guerreros habían hecho cuando crearon las pruebas, posiblemente con el propósito de ayudar a aquel que se creyera capaz de superarlas. O talvez no. Ni Tray ni Aismer habían encontrado una explicación lógica para aquel fenómeno, y la verdad es que tampoco habían tenido tanto tiempo para investigarlo.

"_Estoy segura de que si tú tuvieras mis poderes no dudarías en hacer esto ni un segundo._

_- Claro que no porque sería mi vida la que estaría en riesgo. No voy a poner en peligro la tuya si sé que puedo hacer algo."_

La bendición, desventaja, problema o milagro – como quieran llamarlo – era que a partir de la prueba con Anhae, aquel don había prevalecido, y ahora, ellos siete, podían leer sus pensamientos.

"_- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si fueran los chicos lo héroes estas vez no harías nada para impedírselos. _

_- Eso es diferente. _

_- ¡¿Porque es diferente?! _[…] _¡¿Que tiene que ver el hecho de ser niña que me impide a mí, a Runo, Alice y Julie hacer lo que ustedes si pueden?!"_

_Si tan sólo... lo tuviera aquí conmigo. Ahora no me siento segura, ni por mi vida, ni por la suya, y lo único que quisiera, es recordarle que lo amo. _

…

- ¿Runo, a donde vas? – Preguntó Alice, quien al verla perdida observando a Mira por varios segundos, ahora veía como salía por la entrada de la tienda.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**En la Tierra.**

Pasaba de la media noche y la tormenta se había aplacado unas horas atrás.

A pesar de los gritos de su madre y las constantes amenazas por castigarlo si no salía de allí, Dan no había movido músculo alguno para abrirle la puerta. De hecho, el señor Kusso fue el que intervino para convencerla de darle al chico algo de espacio, y de hablar el tema por la mañana cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado. Y a pesar de que accedió, no por eso se quedó menos desconcertada.

El castaño se tiró en la cama, con los pensamientos nublosos recorriendo su mente, y teniendo el corazón encogido en un sentimiento, que aunque era familiar, también permanecía como desconocido.

Se sacó los pantalones sin siquiera enderezarse, quedándose con los bóxers y la playera interior blanca que traía debajo. Se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana, y a punto estuvo de ocultarse debajo de la almohada. Escuchó a Drago preguntándole algo sobre si no se había portado muy grosero con sus papás, pero tras varios segundos de silencio, su compañero dejó de insistir en cuanto a la respuesta. No tenía ganas de hablar porque ni siquiera el sabía que había pasado, ni lo que pasaba en ese instante, ni cómo explicar cómo se sentía en aquel momento: era como una mezcla de impotencia, celos, confusión amor y rabia juntos en el mismo paquete, y a pesar de que conocía el significado de cada una de esas palabras, no podía darle explicación a ninguna.

Fue así como se quedó dormido, buscando un orden para todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, había quedado tan agotado y confundido que no tuvo fuerzas para resistir por más tiempo. Comenzó a soñar, que todo volvía a la normalidad, que los Sarfiales nunca habían llegado, y que Runo nunca había conocido a Seilant, que la batalla con Mag Mel y Sabio no había ocurrido jamás, Gundalia y Neathia nunca estuvieron en guerra; los vestals no habían invadido Nueva Vestroia, y por consiguiente los vexos no habían existido. En su sueño apenas y recordaba a Naga, y las cosas era como se suponía que debían ser: perfectas.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- Bien… eso pudo haber salido mejor. – Dijo Tigrera, hablando desde el corazón de su compañera. – Debes practicar más.

Runo se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra del vestido. – Ni siquiera puedo controlar la velocidad de la luz. No puedo disminuir la rapidez al acercarme a tierra y por eso no aterrizamos bien.

- Me parece que ese no es el problema ahora. – Dijo el bakugan, mientras la chica pisaba hierba mala y procuraba no tropezarse con los troncos y piedras que yacían esparcidas por el suelo. - ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

Runo asintió. – El lago Aquire. Cómo olvidarlo. –

La chica se acercó a la orilla, y empezó a escarbar en la tierra, hasta formar una pequeña hendidura. Tomó con sus palmas juntas un poco de agua del lago, y cogiendo una hoja que estaba tendida en el piso, dejó que flotara en ese pequeño charquito.

- Puedes recordarme ¿por qué regresamos a este lugar? – Runo colocó una aguja que traía escondida entre las ropas sobre la hoja del árbol y esperó a que la magnetización hiciera lo suyo.

- Ya te lo dije. Quiero ayudar a Mira. – Respondió la chica, haciendo una casita con sus manos para cubrir la hojita del viento. – Aunque ésta sea la única forma:

"_- Bien, si enserio quieres hacer esto, debes ponerme atención. – _Le dijo Aismer, cuando estaban los tres en la tienda de los chicos. – _Existe un ritual, que permite a los sarfiales mantenerse en contacto con gente de otros planetas. Aunque no es muy viable para todos, y de hecho el rey Hayden, prohibió su realización hace algunos años" _

La hoja se detuvo tras unos segundos, y la punta se quedó apuntando hacia una dirección. Runo se incorporó y comenzó a caminar, acercándose al bosque que rodeaba el lago. _"- Tienes que regresar al lago Aquire, cerca de ese lugar se encuentra lo que necesitarás para abrir este portal."_

La peliazul se adentraba entre los árboles, apartando las ramas bajas de su camino, y poniendo mucha atención a los sonidos que provenían de la distancia. Incluso en Sarfia, podía haber criaturas peligrosas. _– "A partir del lago, dirígete hacia el Norte, procurando siempre ir en línea recta." _

"_-No pasará mucho, para que encuentres un estanque a mitad del camino. La luz del cuarto creciente de la luna lo iluminará." _

Runo se inclinó sobre a la orilla del estanque, iluminada por la luz de la luna, apartó los cabellos del flequillo que le estorbaban, comenzando a llenar de agua una cantimplora envuelta en cuero que Aismer le había dado antes de partir. La cerró bien. Y siguió su camino, en línea recta, hacia el Norte.

"_- Ya hecho esto primero, te encontrarás con un gigantesco zarzal que incluso sobresale de la altura del bosque, y allí, deberás adentrarte hasta el centro, pero con mucho cuidado, o al menos intentando no cortarte con las espinas.-"_

El traje de luz de Runo, brillaba con el resplandor de la luna, pero las espesas ramas del zarzal se apartaban de todo a su alrededor, y esto le impedía orientarse. – _Hikari phatuox. – _Pronunció en voz baja.

De las yemas de sus dedos, aparecieron débilmente, y luego haciéndose más y más, unas pequeñas luces del tamaño de estrellas, luciérnagas o las chispas de una luz de bengala. Runo comenzó a meter su cuerpo entre las ramas espinadas, y las luces, que comenzaban a asemejarse al resplandor de _Campanita, _la seguían, mientras otras se adelantaban, iluminándole el camino.

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _

_- En el corazón del espinal, permanece allí una flor de colores brillantes, llamada coloquialmente "la flor de los sueños", que posiblemente sea la más hermosa de entre todas nuestras flores. – _Respondió Aismer. - _Lo que debes hacer es llevarle uno de sus pétalos a Mira: dile que lo meta en su boca y que se lo pase entero con el agua del manantial._

_- Debes adentrarte con precaución; aparta las ramas con las manos, con cuidado. – _Le indicó Tray. - _No puedo prometer que no te lastimarás, pero no importa cuánto sea el tiempo que te tome llegar, o cuánto sea lo que te esté hiriendo: no partas, ni destruyas ninguna rama."_

Runo pasaba a gatas, agachándose, pasando sobre, maniobrando, esquivando, y apartando por entre el zarzal. Volar, no le servía de nada: talvez, sólo cuando tuviera que pasar su cuerpo reptando en el aire cómo una serpiente, entre dos ramas que estuvieran muy alejadas del suelo; sólo en ese caso, pero incluso entonces, era difícil sin atorarse en alguna de las espinas.

_- ¿Qué pasa si se rompe alguna rama? _

_- De ella brotarían por lo menos cien más. - _Dijo Aismer.

– _Ese zarzal ha estado ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos. Tantos años atrás, que ni siquiera tenemos registro de su nacimiento. – _Dijo Tray. –_ Pero lo único que sabemos, es que en el momento que brotó de la tierra, no era más que un pequeño arbusto, que protegía una flor dentro de él." "Muchos fueron los que quisieron tomarla, pero siempre al intentarlo, cuando querían cortar las ramas, éstas volvían a nacer, y aumentaban el tamaño del zarzal, hasta formar el que tiene hoy en día." _

La luna ya estaba en su punto máximo en el cielo, y tras varias horas de (literalmente), estarse peleando con las ramas de esa extraña planta, y aún habiéndose hecho numerosas heridas en las piernas y los brazos, para al final quedando con su vestido completamente rasgado, Runo no se hizo para atrás y continuó avanzando hasta llegar al centro del zarzal. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, resplandeciente y blanca con brillo multicolor, una flor tan bella que hacía de la rosa una insignificancia de vida terrestre. Se inclinó en el suelo, al lado de la flor _suya, _y lenta y delicadamente, aunque con un poco de miedo de sentir el contacto, comenzó a despojarla de su vestimenta. Al final terminó arrancando cuatro pétalos. No sabía si las demás también quisieran llevar a cabo el ritual, después de todo, ellas también habían pasado tiempo lejos de su familia, y pensó que quizás Drina quisiera usarlo para encontrar a Erio. No se demoró más tiempo, tomó los cuatro pétalos y se puso de pie; ahora el problema era salir de ahí porque, si le había tomado por lo menos la mitad de la noche en llegar al centro del zarzal, le tomaría la otra mitad en regresar, y para cuando llegara a donde sus amigos, sería demasiado tarde para que las chicas hicieran el ritual. Dudó por un momento, miró al cielo y vio que no era tan difícil salir por arriba de allí; se elevó en el aire y comenzó a aumentar la altura, y la velocidad.

Desafortunadamente, estando con esas prisas, no se dio cuenta cómo una de sus coletas se había quedado enredada en una de las espinas, y al ir subiendo, terminó por regresarla a ella de golpe, rompiendo la rama de donde procedía.

_- ¿Qué pasaría si, por ejemplo, hubiera una explosión tan grande que destruyera el zarzal entero? _

_- No sabemos. – _Dijo Aismer. –_ Pero es una de dos: O la explosión lo hace cenizas y lo destruye para siempre; o cómo de las cenizas de un fénix, el ave vuelve a nacer, la planta brotaría de nuevo. Cubriendo todo el planeta. _

El zarzal comenzó a moverse cuando las ramas empezaban a nacer, y Runo se dio prisa en ascender antes de que su alrededor se hiciera tan compacto que la situación finalizara, en que miles de espinas atravesaran su cuerpo. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle si volvía a romper otra rama o no. Salió por entre la última abertura de dos ramas, y regresó al aire, mientras a su espalda, el zarzal, seguía extendiéndose; hasta que por fin se detuvo, quedando con sólo un poco más de volumen del que antes tenía.

Y agotada, descendió, tirándose sobre el tibio pasto a orillas del lago Aquire.

Runo soltó un aire de agotamiento y alivio. – Eso fue aterrador. – Dijo al fin.

- Demasiado. – Contestó Tigrera. - Un día de estos no escaparemos con tanta facilidad, Runo. Debes dejar de ser tan imprudente con estas cosas.

- No es a propósito. – Contestó ella, algo avergonzada. – Pero es por hoy, sólo necesito llevarle estos pétalos a las chicas.

- ¿Porqué sólo arrancaste cuatro? – Preguntó acercándose a las palmas de sus manos. Las había apretujado tan fuerte cuando comenzó a elevarse, que las arrugó cómo si se hubieran marchitado en un par de minutos. – Según dijiste, son para Mira, Alice, Julie y Drina. ¿Dónde quedas tú?

Runo giró la vista. – No lo necesito.

- ¿Realmente? – Runo asintió, y Tigrera giró hasta situarse por en frente de sus ojos. – Runo, te conozco desde hace años. Podría decirse que eres cómo una hija para mi, no puedes engañarme.

- ¡No lo hago! – Exclamó ella. – Simplemente... creo que a las chicas les hace más falta ver a los demás que a mí.

- Tratas de convencerte a ti misma. – Dijo ella rindiéndose y posándose sobre su regazo. – Se suponía que después de la prueba con Lars Lion en la dimensión de la perdición, habrías superado la obstinación que tenías de niña, pero… sigues poniendo como prioridad las necesidades de los demás, antes que las tuyas.

La peliazul bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Le avergonzaba que siempre fuesen tan evidentes todas sus intenciones, y que siempre que aquello sucedía, ella no podía darse cuenta. Hacía todo de puro corazón, nunca pensando si la otra persona se daría cuenta de su pensamiento, o de su acción, porque todo lo hacía con el mero propósito de satisfacer al otro, con tal de poder oír cómo le daba las gracias, le sonreía o se alegraba al verla aparecer con su perseverancia al 100. Talvez por eso, Tigrera siempre pensó que la forma en la que Runo reaccionaba, mostrándose enfadada u ofendida por equis razón, nunca era lo que en realidad ella sentía; tampoco que fuera hipócrita en cuanto a su personalidad: ella era así. Simple y sencillamente, esa forma que tenía de ser enojona, agresiva, llevada y sin mencionar lo poco femenina que era y lo súper feminista que se le agregaba como extra a su personalidad, todo eso era ella, sin esforzarse por serlo. Pero precisamente por aquello, parecía más, que lo que a Runo le faltaba por demostrar en el exterior, le sobraba de a mares en su corazón, y siempre que fuese necesario, lloraría un poco de ese mar, y con ello regaría a quien lo necesitara.

Observó los pétalos, contempló su brillo y pensando lo que el nombre de la flor representaba, se olvidó de motivos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, volviéndose transparentes, y sus movimientos se mecanizaron. Dejó aparte tres de los pétalos, y uno se lo quedó entre sus delgados dedos; lo introdujo en su boca y vertiendo el agua cristalina, dejó que el fragmento de flor corriera por su garganta.

¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤

Por varios instantes, todo quedó inundado en blanco para ella.

No veía nada. No sentía nada. No pensaba en nada. No recordaba nada.

Ni cómo llegó allí, ni cómo podría salir, lo único que podía sacar a conclusión, era que aquella, no era la realidad.

Se levantó, contemplando como ahora, sus manitas se apoyaban en las tablas frías del suelo, y mirando en todas las direcciones, reconoció el lugar al instante. Las paredes seguían con el mismo color beige desteñido que hace años, y permanecían siempre tan delicadas, que sólo alguien lo suficientemente idiota recargaría mucho peso en ellas, sin saber que se romperían con la misma facilidad que una hoja de papel; mientras que el piso, era tan limpio que en la madera, se podía ver fácilmente el reflejo de uno en él.

De repente, toda confusión se esfumó, y salió por la puerta del dojo que daba hacia el jardín interior, como si mágicamente, ahora ella misma supiera que hacer. Se encontró con los cinco en el patio. Shun y Alice estaban sentados en el pasillo, refugiados bajo el techo del sol, mientras observaban cómo sus amigos corrían en el pasto. Parecía que ya llevaban rato jugando a una versión de _Daruma-san ga koronda, _con una cantidad reducida de personas, pues al parecer, tras las primeras cinco partidas, Shun terminó aburriéndose, y Alice decidió hacerle compañía. Runo se mostró divertida al verlos, y Shun le hizo una seña, indicándole que se sentara con ellos. Pasaron tres rondas más, y Dan parecía reacio a darse por vencido, pues ya llevaba más del doble de éstas, cómo "el que le toca". Los tres simplemente se reían. Pero al final, Dan acabo rindiéndose, y entre gritos y señales, los obligó a que se acercaran.

Comenzaron a jugar al _kakurenbou, _y en una decisión fugaz, todo quedó en que Runo sería la que iba a contar. 

Contados los diez segundos, a la sombra de un árbol, comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros. Y pasaron así los minutos, pero ni pista de ninguno.

Llegó a una habitación similar a donde había llegado, sólo que con menos iluminación. Se quedó allí, parada en medio del cuarto; y sin saber muy bien porqué, se dirigió a una de las puertas. La abrió deslizándola, y de allí salió su amigo. Se golpeó fuerte al caer contra el piso, y mostró sorpresa al ser descubierto, y sin embargo Runo simplemente le sonrió. Se sentó en cuclillas a su lado, y sólo se quedó contemplándole. El castaño no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, confundido, y sin saber qué hacer.

Fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Ella se sentía tan madura en ese momento, y veía aquella escena mucho más comprometedora a cómo la veía su amigo en aquellos momentos, porque tenía la mente de una chica de dieciocho, pero ahora se veía como una niña de doce, y talvez fue eso, lo que lo desconcertó.

La peliazul, se inclinó con suavidad, pero Dan permaneció estático, sintiendo cómo los prematuros labios de su amiga, se posaban con cariño sobre los suyos.

Dan abrió los ojos de golpe, y se enderezó en la cama, desilusionado, pues jamás en su vida le había molestado tanto, que un sueño, llegara a su final.

**¡Gracias! Sé que te quita tiempo leer estos capis, pero significa mucho para mí que los sigas.**

**Hasta el próximo domingo, si Dios quiere. :D **

**Sariii-chan se despide. Bye bye. **


	14. Vuela, ama y arde en llamas

**Capitulo 13/39: Vuela, ama y arde en llamas. **

**En esta ocasión no voy a perder el tiempo con mis disculpas ya acostumbradas, sólo escribo estas líneas para recalcar que no pienso olvidarme de este fic, si me tardé mucho es porque quise hacerlo muy especial por ser la última de las pruebas, aunque si, debo admitir, me tomo más tiempo de lo que yo esperaba, aún así LO SIEENTOO! me siento muy mal, pero la buena noticia es que ahora ya no será tan pesado, porque las chicas volverán a la tierra, y no me pasaré tanto tiempo ingeniándomelas para describir las cosas tal y como se supone que me las imagino ñ_ñ En fin, espero les guste, y nos vemos... **

**Al final. O sea en un raato XD **

**Antes, quiero aclarar que ni Bakugan ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fic ¿va? (No sé porque siempre se me olvida escribir esto XD)**

Julie suspiró, mientras atravesaban el árido bosque que los conduciría hacia su destino final. Las cinco iban en fila, arrastrando los pies sobre la tierra ceniza, encorvadas, cómo si de repente los brazos les pesaran mucho; y agachando la cabeza, tratando que su cabello sirviera de sombrilla contra los potentes rayos de luz solar, que comenzaban a situarse en el punto más alto del cielo. Estaban abochornadas y exhaustas, tanto por el calor, cómo por el largo recorrido que habían tenido que hacer desde el campamento, pero se negaban a tomar un descanso, sabiendo que entre más rápido terminaran con aquella prueba, más rápido volverían a casa. Y sin embrago, aquello no disminuía el hecho de que parecían actrices sacadas de la escena de "Another Brick in the Wall", en la película de _Pink Floyd. _Podrían ir caminando en línea recta hacia un acantilado y no detenerse hasta estar cayendo en el abismo. – Este lugar no acaba gustándome.

- A mí tampoco. – Dijo Alice.

Drina tomó una de las ramas entre sus delgados dedos, viendo cómo se reducía a tan solo un montoncito de polvo. – Pareciera cómo si a cada paso que damos, la vida se fuese acabando.

- Yo creía que se había acabado desde que llegamos.

- Es la verdad. – Dijo Runo. – He visto catacumbas con más vida que este sitio.

- ¡Quieren dejar de quejarse! – Explotó Aismer, llegando a su límite. De por sí no comprendía bien al sexo femenino, le era mucho más difícil soportar a un grupo de chicas diciéndole todo lo que pensaban en voz alta. - ¡Les aseguro que informándole al mundo sobre casa cosa que les molesta, no lo hará desaparecer!

Las chicas se giraron con pereza. - ¿Cuál es tú problema? – Dijo Runo aburrida.

- Déjalo. – Le dijo Mira. – Está de mal humor porque llevamos horas caminando.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ustedes son las que...!

- Aismer. – Interrumpió Tray, estando por delante de ellos, y observando cómo los bakugan ya también se veían hartos por las quejas y reclamos. – Déjalo así. Todos estamos fastidiados por el viaje, pero discutiendo sólo lo empeorarán.

El chico iba a abrir la boca para contradecirle, pero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y fruncir el entrecejo. Desde hace mucho le había quedado claro que no podía ganarle al príncipe en argumentos.

- Tray, recuérdame. – Dijo Alice, mientras caminaban, cruzando un terreno inestable, en el que difícilmente podías mantenerte en pie por mucho tiempo. - ¿Por qué no podemos llegar volando?

- Porque no podemos alejarnos mucho del suelo. – Respondió él. – El volcán al que nos dirigimos expulsa una gran cantidad de gases tóxicos, que permanecen flotando en el aire, la mayor parte de las veces en forma de nubes; pero aún así, es muy arriesgado acercarse a algo que no podemos ver.

El resto del trayecto permaneció en un silencio casi total, cada uno ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos, y procurando no respirar cualquier olor extraño que se les llegase a atravesar.

Pero a diferencia de los demás, Julie iba tranquila, pensando en las cosas increíbles que podrían hacer cuando los cuatro elementos estuvieran juntos.

Dos bakugan podían fusionarse para dar origen a otros dos aún más fuertes, y una persona y un bakugan podían unirse para crear una combinación de razas todavía más extraña y poderosa; entonces ¿qué sucedería cuando cuatro elementos escondidos por los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan, se juntaran después de cientos de años? Las últimas tres pruebas le habían dado confianza, y casi podía decirse que se sentía emocionada por llegar. Y aunque no era de negarse que estuviera un poquito nerviosa, no era algo que ocupara gran espacio en su cabeza.

Runo por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Llevar a cabo el ritual del sueño, la había dejado más exhausta de lo que hubiera pensado; y a pesar de que Tray quiso dejarla descansar lo más que fuera posible, menos de cinco horas después, cuando ya había amanecido, tuvo que despertarla – aunque con remordimiento – para poder iniciar el viaje.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Tiempo atrás, en aquellos días en los que la escuela representaba su mayor prioridad en la vida, incluso llegaba a pasar la noche en vela haciendo algún trabajo que no pudo terminar ni desde las tres de la tarde, llegando a su casa.

Esos días, prácticamente sólo se detenía para comer, y, con suerte, tomar una ducha rápida.

Además, aquello había valido la pena. Al amanecer, Mira le contó lo ocurrido después de que se quedó dormida. Julie, Alice y ella habían cumplido con lo indicado, y tomando cada una un pétalo, se adentraron en los sueños de la persona escogida. Julie no pudo ocultar su euforia mientras platicaba cómo se la había pasado, convenciendo a Billy de que aquello era real, y el chico simplemente no alcanzaba a comprender la situación.

Era evidente que el rubio seguía siendo un despistado de primera. Alice no habló mucho al respecto, aunque las chicas le insistieron demasiado desde que amanecieron, ella nunca respondió si usó el ritual para encontrarse con Shun.

Y Mira por otro lado, sólo le había contado lo que quería escuchar, que había visto a su hermano, y que al parecer éste no le guardaba rencor en absoluto por haberse escapado. Incluso llegó a pedirle que tuviera cuidado, y aquello le había hecho feliz. Se había notado, pues a la vestal se le observaba mucho más animada y confiada de sí misma, y eso, había alegrado a su vez a la peliazul.

Pero con Drina, las cosas habían variado. Runo le contó su idea con respecto a Erio, pues si usaba el ritual para entrar en sus sueños, hallaría la forma de encontrarlo o tan siquiera de volverlo a ver. Ella se lo había agradecido, pero respondió que prefería no intentarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si Erio no quería saber nada de ella? ¿O si su reencuentro sólo le traería problemas? Además, a su vez, ella tampoco quería saber nada de él.

"Una de las razones por las que quise acompañarlos es porque quiero olvidarme de todo." "Pensé que si venía con ustedes y los ayudaba a completar las pruebas restantes, talvez eso me haría sentir mejor conmigo misma, y me daría un poco de seguridad." "No quiero seguir lamentándome por mi vida, y por las cosas que sucedieron muchos años atrás. Quiero hacer algo por lo que me puedan recordar."

Eso había dicho, y aunque tenía sentido, a Runo aún le preocupaba.

Todos aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos, siempre la ponían a reflexionar. Cada una tenía una manera distinta de interpretar y expresar el amor, de igual forma que tenían diferentes maneras de reaccionar, pero no por eso significaba que se sintiera con una mayor o menor sinceridad ni intensidad.

Le pasó por la cabeza cuando volvió a pensar en aquello. Cuando besó a Dan.

Pasados tantos años, por fin le había robado un beso. Aunque teniendo que pagar un precio pues, a pesar de que para ella había sido tan real, Dan seguiría recordándolo cómo la visión lejana de un sueño. Quién sabe, talvez lo atesoraría, y se habría despertado con una sonrisa pensando en ello. Talvez no había sido tan poderoso y ni siquiera lo recordaba, o posiblemente sólo le fue indiferente. Fuera como fuese, por ahora, ella lo mantendría en secreto. Sentía que no sería lo mismo, en cuanto compartiera un momento tan especial cómo aquel. Lo había esperado internamente y entre constantes negaciones, pero éste había tardado demasiado desde el primero para los dos.

Y es que para ella, de besos verdaderos sólo había tenido uno, en su primera cita. Ella no contaba los 'accidentes'; por ejemplo, si alguna vez (aunque extrañamente), llegaron a despedirse así; o si sus amigos en algún momento influyeron en ello, cómo en cierta fiesta de navidad (obligados), a ella no le importaba, y aunque igual esos pequeños momentos tenían gran significancia, no había nada igual que ser correspondida.

No quería contárselo a nadie más. No quería que ese hermoso recuerdo fuese entregado a otra persona, lo quería todo para ella sola.

Tan absorta estaba pensando en todo aquello, que ni siquiera se percató de cuando los demás dejaron de caminar.

- Hemos llegado. – Dijo Tray, aunque sin esperar demasiada atención. – Este es el volcán Aribakeh.

Los demás permanecieron cerca de él, pero no podían dejar de ver lo que tenían frente de sí. El volcán era tan alto que su punta no se alcanzaba a ver por las nubes estancadas en esa parte del cielo, y tan grande que para poder rodearlo a pie tendrías que dejar pasar varios días. Su superficie rocosa, y a la vez de corteza vieja y desgastada gracias al paso del tiempo, de un gris despintado y careciente de brillo por el sol, aunque resaltaba entre aquel inerte paisaje, sólo entristecía más a la visión. Ese volcán era, ni más ni menos que el corazón de las junglas áridas en aquel planeta, y no era para menos, pues su tamaño hacía a uno darse cuenta de que seguimos siendo una microscópica partícula en el universo.

Y así se sentían, pues tanto como para las chicas, como para Aismer, era la primera vez que veían el Aribakeh, y, en ese momento, cualquier pensamiento de autosuficiencia empezaba a carecer de convicción propia.

- De acuerdo... Estoy empezando a cuestionarme de si fue buena idea venir con ustedes.

- No empieces, Aismer. – Le reprendió Mira.

- ¿Y se supone que tenemos que llegar allá? – Preguntó Julie sin apartar la vista del cielo.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Tigrera.

- Pues... obviamente nos demoraremos demasiado en subir esto a pie. – Respondió Tray.

- Ah no, no van a subir volando, ni me van a cargar a mí otra vez. – Se quejó Aismer recordando el incidente durante la segunda prueba en la cueva. Mira lo tuvo que llevar a rastras, cuando atravesaron por una grieta.

- ¿Les he comentado antes que le temo un poco a las alturas? – Dijo Drina algo nerviosa.

- No se preocupen. Porque ustedes se quedan aquí. – Dijo Tray, dándole un puntapié a una de las piedrecillas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Ninguno de los dos puede volar. Allá arriba ambos serán muy vulnerables. – Explicó él. – Además, aunque tengan la capacidad de defenderse, las espadas y las flechas no les serán de gran ayuda.

- Puede tener razón chicos. – Coincidió Alice. – Yendo de esa forma, sería más arriesgado, tanto para nosotros cómo para ustedes.

- Además los necesito aquí. – Continuó Tray. – Las emisiones de gas están siendo más frecuentes ahora mismo, y se perciben mejor desde aquí afuera. – Dijo agachándose y sacando un aparato rectangular y delgado, que se componía por un monitor, en donde se observaba una especie de registro, del nivel de toxicidad de los gases. Por detrás de la pantalla se desdoblaban unas patas metálicas, que le permitieron al chico apoyarla en la superficie rocosa. – Desde dentro la intensidad del calor alteraría la exactitud del registro, y necesito que nos tengan al pendiente de qué tanto aumentan o disminuyen.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Julie, acercándose a Mira. – Ahora tradúcelo.

- Si las emisiones de gas aumentan, significa que el volcán hará erupción. – Respondió ella. – Eso nos dará tiempo de poder salir.

- Ah. –

Aismer pareció inconforme y Drina permaneció callada.

- Necesito que se queden aquí. – Dijo Tray, casi suplicante, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su estudiante. - ¿Pueden?

El pelinegro suspiró, y la princesa sólo encogió los hombros, haciendo como que le daba igual. – Está bien. – Dijo por fin. – Pero si vemos que las cosas comienzan a salirse de control, vamos a subir.

- Hecho. – Dijo Tray. – Ya sabes cómo funciona el radar, sólo esténse al tanto de cada vez que cambie.

- ¿Y como se supone que nos van a…?

_- ¿Así? – _El castaño sólo le sonrió, y Runo escuchó el pensamiento.

- Claro. – Rió ella. – A veces se me olvida.

- Pero tengan cuidado. – Dijo Drina.

Su hermano asintió. – Chicas...

- ¿Listos? – Preguntó Runo, refiriéndose a los bakugan, y ellos solo asintieron.

No hubo que decir nada más, la peliazul sacó una carta portal, lanzándosela al cielo. – Carta Portal ¡Abierta!

- Bakugan ¡Surge!

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

"_El ritual del agua, se lleva a cabo en las profundidades del lago Aquire, donde el zafiro es resguardado por Neckna, la líder de las ninfas." "En la cueva de los secretos, está oculto el elemento tierra, y el espíritu Gob se encarga - aunque a base de una magia que te deja confundido- de proteger el diamante." "Escondida en el bosque blanco, aunque haciéndose notar, Anhae, es la guardiana del elemento aire, y hará todo lo que esté en su capacidad, para proteger la esmeralda." "El elemento fuego, está escondido dentro del volcán Aribakeh ~" _

- Por cierto, Tray. – Dijo Alice mientras se alejaban del suelo. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que hay ahí adentro?

El chico sólo siguió ascendiendo. – No. Ni idea.

El aire se sentía caliente, y es que, aún pudiendo respirar, los gases tenían un olor tan fuerte y penetrante que sentían que si no respiraban hondo, buscando una partícula de oxígeno puro, en cualquier momento, sus pulmones quedarían vacíos. Claro que, estaban sugestionándose.

La superficie sin duda era inestable: tenían que asegurarse bien antes de pisar en algún punto con fuerza, por lo que, después del primer contacto, rara vez volvieron a poner pie en el suelo. Como el aire era denso, difícilmente podía contemplarse algo en el interior del volcán. Se quedaron parados a sus alrededores, esperando a que alguna diminuta brisita disipara un poco el humo, descubriendo lo que había dentro de.

Parecíase una antigua ciudad olvidada por el tiempo, unos restos perdidos bajo tierra, o cómo las ruinas que prevalecen en Atenas, este, un pueblecillo construido a base de piedra, esperaba inquietante, tras el humo de las grietas. Era el fondo de un volcán, o al menos eso debía ser, digo, eso parecía pero… por dentro, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado así. Rojo y más rojo, color de la lava, desde que llegaron no habían podido pensar en nada más, jamás pensaron que podrían bajar por sus adentros y posar sus pies, en la superficie roca ceniza.

Desde allí abajo, el cielo parecía encerrado en un anillo.

Aún quedaban algunas edificaciones en pie, pero la gran mayoría yacía en fragmentos. El material, no parecía ni de yeso, cemento, ladrillo u otra cosa que ellas hubieran visto antes, simplemente era roca, volcánica, negra y carbonizada. Aquello indicaba que ese ritual, difícilmente, a lo largo de los siglos, había sido frecuentada por alguien más, es decir ¿qué clase de idiota pensaría en ir a meterse a un volcán?

- Sepárense. – Dijo Tray. – Busquen el rubí entre las ruinas, y a cualquier señal de movimiento, "_sólo basta con pensarlo", _¿de acuerdo?

En los extremos, asemejando una especie de entradas, varios arcos de piedra, con detalles de cabezas de dragón y sus escamas, permanecían cómo para recibir a quien, por más estúpida que se oyera la frase, entrara a la ciudad. El paisaje se veía tan gótico y lúgubre que incluso podría retratarse y hacerse pasar por una imagen del infierno, todo envuelto en humo, cenizas, ruinas, lava y fuego. Ninguno de los cinco pronunció palabra alguna, el miedo podía olerse en el aire. En cualquier momento, alguna... cosa, podría salir de cualquier lado y quién sabe qué sería capaz de hacerles. Ellos lo sabían.

Caminaban con cautela y temiendo pisar donde no debían. Había cráteres en el suelo, desde donde se expulsaban grandes emisiones de gas, y salían con tanta intensidad, que quedarse parado allí, significaría volar en pedazos.

Desde la parte más alta, habían descendido, y llegando al fondo, de inmediato, comenzaron a acercarse al centro, bordeando las ruinas y caminando varias 'calles', revisando cada rincón del lugar.

_- "No entiendo qué pretendían con esta ciudad_." – Pensaba Alice, revisando debajo de una columna, recargada encima de varios muros derribados. – _"¿Quién habrá vivido aquí?" _

_- "No creo que haya sido así, Alice" – _Pensó Mira. -_ ¿Cómo alguien podría vivir aquí? No hay comida, ni agua, y difícilmente se puede salir a pie." _

Runo permaneció en un punto arriba de la ciudad, buscando desde el aire algo pequeño y brillante, pero el hecho de que fuese rojo, no le facilitaba más la situación.

_- "¿Pero entonces de que serviría? – _Tray apartó varios escombros acumulados en una de las esquinas. – _"Esta ciudad parece que solo está de adorno. Es casi como si fuera una..." _

- ¡Chicos! ¡Miren! – Gritó Julie, parada arriba de una de las pocas casas que permanecían con cuatro paredes y un techo. Apuntaba al centro de toda la pequeña ciudad hecha ruinas, y gritaba eufórica al ilusionarse con cierto brillo presente en su campo de visión. - ¡Es el rubí! ¡Ahí está!

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los demás sin darle mucho crédito a la chica, mientras comenzaban acercársele, corriendo hacia una enoorme estatua en forma de un igual de enoorme dragón. Tenía el cuerpo inmenso, los ojos de una forma extraña, casi tan redondos cómo los de una muñeca, el cuello exageradamente largo, y una cabeza pequeña, aunque debía admitirse, algo cautivadora. La localización de la estatua, daba a deducir que ella, debía de ser lo más representativo del lugar.

Al llegar al sitio, los chicos creyeron que se trataba de una edificación con temática o algún tipo de fuente extraña, ya que ocupaba gran parte de la plaza central en la que estaba, pero, después de ver varios detalles de dragones en, columnas, muros y molduras, simplemente pensaron que seguía formando parte de la decoración. - ¡Julie! ¡Ten cuidado!

- Tranquilícense. – Dijo mientras sonreía, y quedándose parada frente la criatura inerte. - ¿Lo ven? Ahí está.

El ojo del dragón, tenía incrustada una piedra preciosa, y aunque un poco empolvada, permanecía siendo de un escarlata notablemente brillante, y resplandecía con la poca luz que aún alumbraba las tinieblas. – No, pero… Fue demasiado fácil. – Dijo Mira, con una mezcla de asombro y decepción en sus palabras.

- ¡Lo se! ¿No es genial?

Tray permanecía incrédulo, y por ende, no parecía querer acercarse. – _Es imposible. _– Se oyó decir a Helfayer, y el chico sólo asintió.

- ¡Vamos Runo! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Se supone que eres tú la que debe tomarlo!

- ¿Eh? Es que… No...

- Ay, está bien. – Dijo Julie, entre inquieta y ansiosa. – Entonces lo tomó yo, y después te lo doy.

- No, Julie... Espera...

La peliplateada no escuchó las palabras del príncipe: pues la voz que resonaba dentro de sí, era más fuerte.

No era que estuviera poseída ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era el mismo impulso de niña curiosa que había tenido desde siempre, la que la incitaba a querer acercarse, y que la obligaba a ignorar la obviedad de la situación. ¿Cómo es que no presentaba ni una pizca de sospecha?

Dio un paso hacia el frente, extendiendo su mano, manifestando más su miedo de una manera actuada y casi exagerada, como sabiendo que debía de hacerlo por única precaución, pero en realidad, ella podía llegar corriendo, apenas sentir la piedra, y arrancarla del rostro de la bestia.

Sin embargo, ahora, lo sintió delicadamente, aunque extrañándose un poco. Y antes de querer intentar a sacarlo, el párpado rojo y escamoso se abrió, descubriendo una pequeña pupila dorada, provocándole un grito de temor a la chica.

Runo la atrapó cuando se hizo para atrás, y en ese momento, la línea que separaba el arte de la realidad, comenzó a debilitarse.

La piedra que sellaba el secreto de la estatua comenzó a temblar, la roca se empezó a romper, y los restos ahora estaban quemándose. Aquella criatura surgió de entre las llamas que acababan de arder, y provocó un temblor en el suelo bajo sus pies, al posar sus patas que de nuevo podían moverse. Su alargado cuello se agachó lo suficiente cómo para que aquellos pequeños, pero engañosos ojos, penetraran en el corazón de los allí presentes, haciéndolo palpitar con mayor intensidad.

Los cinco retrocedieron con cautela, sin apartar la vista de la criatura, aunque claro, en ese momento, aquello resultaba imposible. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se alejaron lo más que su sentido de conservación les permitió, que a propósito, no fue más de unos cuantos metros.

- Bueno... – Dijo Julie, tragando saliva. – Creo que, ese, no era el rubí.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Y no creo que, este, sea un amigo de Drago ¿verdad? – Dijo Hydronoid

La pelirroja repitió el gesto, emitiendo un sonido de negación, pero se interrumpió por el repentino gruñido ensordecedor de la bestia, soltando tanto aire, que el cabello de los chicos quedó todo enmarañado y despeinado casi al instante. De su hocico, una llama comenzaba a encenderse. – En lo absoluto.

- ¡Muévanse! – Gritó Tray, y todos se apartaron antes de que el fuego los alcanzara.

Comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro, de un extremo a otro del volcán, apenas tocando la roca de la cámara magmática, apoyando los pies en ella para darse impulso de nuevo y lanzarse otra vez a la batalla; de la misma forma que una persona normal se daría impulso con el muro de una piscina, al nadar de espalda. El ataque del dragón los tomó muy de sorpresa, y ni siquiera la telepatía comunal podía ayudarles en ese momento. Aquella criatura tenía los reflejos tan súper desarrollados, que a cualquier otro le sería difícil de creer que hubiera permanecido dormido por tantos años. Apenas se iba sobre alguno de los cinco y ya estaba tras del otro, si estaba a punto de quemar vivo a uno, al siguiente segundo estaba a punto de comerse a otro. No les daba tiempo de pensar nada, y por ende, no les daba oportunidad de hacer más que intentar dañarle, con ataques poco ortodoxos, y carecientes de coordinación y planeación, todo se hacía a cómo su capacidad mortal les permitía razonar.

- ¡Excelente idea la de ir a tocar el ojo de la estatua, Julie! – Le gritó Runo, hallando lugar donde apoyarse, y ya con varios raspones y quemaduras en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Reclamó ella, aunque soltando un grito, al girar con rapidez y provocando que aquel animal se estrellara contra las paredes del volcán, al estar en medio de su persecución. - ¡Yo no sabía que _eso _iba a pasar!

El dragón volvió a levantarse casi al instante, y enseguida emprendió vuelo, enfocando por el rabillo del ojo a la peliplateada. Se detuvo antes de comenzar a lanzar llamaradas de fuego por su hocico, y Mira la abrazó, quedándose con ella, esperando a que el calor las abrasara.

Abrieron los ojos. Runo, Alice y Tray, se pusieron por frente de ambas, y luchando contra las flamas que emergían de un infierno interno, crearon un campo de fuerza que, a muy duras penas resistía el intenso poder contra el que se enfrentaban. Aunque con esfuerzo, a Alice le salían las palabras de la boca, y de vez en cuando apretaba los ojos, esperando que de alguna forma, viera dentro de sí, un poco más de fuerza: - ¿Que no lo entiendes, Julie?

Runo y Tray no desistían, y ambas peleadoras subterra permanecieron escuchando, pensando en cómo ayudar. – Los seis antiguos guerreros encerraron a este dragón aquí. Aunque no lo parezca, él también es un guardián, al igual que Anhae y los demás, y su misión es proteger el rubí. Por eso no podía ser tan fácil. Las ruinas dentro del volcán, las estatuas que hay por todos lados, convertirse a sí mismo en piedra... ¡Todo era una trampa!

Mira se separó del grupo, y aprovechando la distracción que sus amigos tenían sobre la bestia, comenzó a envolverlo con un lazo que podía, ser o no, una enredadera tan fuerte, que al principio parecía que le impidió moverse. El fuego dejó de salir. Julie, voló a su encuentro, y cómo tejiendo con sus manos, comenzó a imitarle, hasta dejar al animal completamente inmovilizado.

Los tres chicos faltantes se aproximaron, y dando a entender que casi estaba coreografiado, pusieron en práctica una forma de ataque que Tray les había enseñado semanas atrás. Giraron con rapidez sobre su eje, tirando una patada que al golpear contra la bestia, hizo emerger una luz colorida de sendos atributos.

- _Eso no importa ahora._ – Dijo Wilda

- Él tiene razón. – Dijo Tray, oyendo el derrumbe tras de sí. – De una forma u otra tendríamos que toparnos con él. Ese dragón tiene nuestro rubí, en alguna parte de este volcán, y si queremos encontrarlo... – Los lazos se rompieron, y el mismo rugido ensordecedor volvió a retumbar por dentro esa anomalía de tierra. – Tenemos que destruirle primero. –

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

- Majestad... No es por contradecirle ni nada, pero me parece que si continua dando vueltas de esa manera, va a terminar por abrir otro cráter en el suelo. – Dijo Aismer aunque alzando un poco la voz en esta última parte. Respetaba a Drina, de un modo u otro, era su princesa; y sí, claro que habían entrenado juntos desde la infancia, y se conocían tanto como un hermano y una hermana eran capaces de conocerse, pero a pesar de aquello, al mismo tiempo que Aismer la cuidaba cómo a un miembro de su misma familia, la respetaba tanto cómo debía de hacerse con alguien superior, (en su caso, lo suficiente para no ir a prisión).

- Lo sé, lo siento. – Dijo ella, observando el volcán cómo por novena vez en unos cinco minutos. – Pero es que estoy preocupada.

- Se nota. Te entiendo. – Dijo él, sin apartar la vista del monitor del radar. – Yo también lo estoy, pero querer marearme no te servirá de nada.

Drina hizo un mohín, pero se acercó por detrás del chico lo suficiente cómo para leer lo que se veía en la pantalla. - ¿Cómo va eso?

- Sigue igual desde que llegamos. Las radiaciones no son muy fuertes. Casi puedo decirte que este volcán está dormido.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así no lo considero peligroso. – La vio por el rabillo del ojo, notando cómo comenzaba a llevarse las manos a la boca. Desde niña, siempre solía morderse la uña del dedo pulgar cuando tenía que esperar y sólo podía sentirse impotente. - Pero si eso te pone tan nerviosa ¿por qué no tratas de meterte en la cabeza de tu hermano a ver que está pasando?

- No. Ya lo había pensado, pero creo que si lo hago, me precipitaré más en querer ir a ayudarlos.

- ¿Y? – Dijo él, por fin mirándola. - ¿Qué tal si están en peligro? ¿Y si nos necesitan?

- ¿Y qué tal si tienen razón? ¿Y si sólo les estorbamos? – Soltó ella, sentándose en una roca cercana, y el chico se quedó callado, mirándola. – Me siento inútil estando aquí sin hacer nada, pero me sentiré más inútil si vamos allá y tampoco sirvo para nada ~

Se interrumpió a sí misma al escuchar una explosión, al mismo tiempo que grandes cantidades de humo comenzaban a salir del cráter.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

Un grito resonó por toda el área. Alice había sido arrastrada a una persecución aérea; aquel guardián sin nombre la perseguía de cerca y después de pasar volando por encima de las ruinas, a una velocidad que las resumió a más escombros, la chica vio que ya no le quedaba para dónde virar, y optó por elevarse hasta salir por el cráter del volcán. No pensó muy claramente en ello, quizá no era buena idea exaltar a aquella bestia al mundo real, y quizá sólo extendería su nivel de destrucción, rompiendo otras fronteras, pero la verdad, en aquel momento esa probabilidad no le había rondado ni siquiera por la cabeza, se guió por el humo asfixiante y casi cegador que se abría paso por el aire, y por las llamaradas y fuegos fatuos que casi le alcanzaban el cabello.

Los demás los habían seguido, pero nada habían podido hacer, y cuando la velocidad de su amiga comenzó a disminuir, y al dragón pocos metros le faltaban para alcanzársela, Mira empleó un último recurso. Repitiendo lo anterior, hizo brotar una gruesa raíz de entre las rocas de la cámara magmática, y guiándola con una fuerza invisible, ató al animal de una de sus patas, reteniéndolo.

Alice se detuvo, en medio del aire, sintiéndose casi tocar el cielo, observando cómo la bestia se esforzaba, por zafarse del amarre, pero poco le duró el placer, pues casi enseguida esa atadura se rompió, y la pelirroja volvió de nuevo a la acción.

Siguió elevándose, subiendo y subiendo, hasta por fin mirar las extensas llanuras y florestas desérticas. Había cometido un error, no debió haber salido, pero cuando comenzó a imaginarse, saliendo de las entrañas del dragón, cómo Hércules de una hydra, fue cuando éste se detuvo de golpe, y regresó al interior del volcán.

A Tray le extrañó aquella acción, pero no quiso detenerse a preguntar.

- ¡Diablos! – Dijo Mira, esquivando la primera embestida del animal; orillándose y contemplando sus manos cómo si algo extraño les hubiese pasado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Runo, aunque sin disminuir su delirio de persecución.

- Nada. Sólo que _eso _tuvo que haber resistido más. – Respondió ella, refiriéndose al brote que recién se había reventado, dejando de nuevo libre a la bestia, y por ende, permitiendo que se les volviese a acercar, sin esperar mucho antes de escupir su llamarada de fuego.

- _No hubiera servido de nada. Esa cosa es muy fuerte, Mira_. – Dijo Tigrera, mientras Runo se apoyaba en un muro, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla.


	15. Sky, love and fire

Tray estaba librando un combate - aunque nada parejo - contra el dragón. Blandía su espada, sin esperar reflejar mucha elegancia o precisión en el movimiento, tratando únicamente de divisar alguna cortadura en su corteza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de causarle un daño más significativo en la piel que la picadura de un mosquito. Su espada color fuego escarlata se encontraba constantemente con esa superficie escamosa, y, parecía, hacerle mucho homenaje a aquella frase de: "cuando combates fuego con fuego, sólo te quemas".

El dragón permanecía contemplativo, observando cómo el chico estaba poniendo todo su empeño en querer lastimarle, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera parecía estar experimentando alguna clase de dolor: sólo se quedaba allí sin hacer nada, quizá porque simplemente quería saber para donde iría a parar todo aquello, o, talvez era que quería medir hasta donde el joven era capaz de soportar.

Al pasar de varios instantes, aquello pareció comenzar a aburrirle. Enarcó sus ojos en forma de gema con una extraña furia, y de sus, de por sí ya casi invisibles pupilas, desapareció todo rastro de brillo todavía existente, y haciendo surgir en cambio, un extraño resplandor de una de las raspaduras. Dio un zarpazo cómo espantando a una mosca, y con ello derribando al chico tras el empellón.

Runo iba apenas en su auxilio, cuando sintió el impacto del cuerpo contra ella, cayendo a su lado en el suelo. Se oyó un golpe seco, y el polvo se levantó. Mira y Julie quisieron ir con ellos, pero de igual forma, acabaron encerradas en un círculo de fuego, del que difícilmente acabaron por salir.

Casi al ras se escuchó la voz de Alice, gritando sus nombres. Embistió rápido contra la bestia y poniéndose en frente de él, activó lo que antes vendría siendo _el tridente de la perdición. _Las llamaradas púrpuras se extendieron por el cuerpo del guardián, mientras la chica alcanzaba a ver como sus amigos se levantaban; éste dejó salir un gruñido ante la intensidad de la fuerza, y la flama que surgía del tridente comenzó a tornarse en negra. Tray y Runo se sacudieron el dolor al levantarse, y se posicionaron al lado de la pelirroja. El destello del tornado de luz, también arremetió contra él, al mismo tiempo que el conato eterno se sumaba al vigor de la triple energía.

La furia volvió en sí, y el animal movió su cola equiparando a un látigo, estrellando a los tres chicos, contra el muro de roca que permanecía rodeándolos.

- Esto está mal. – Dijo Mira, acercándose a ayudar a los chicos con Julie, viendo que la bestia se había calmado por un momento, dándoles la espalda. – Esta cosa no parece tener un punto débil.

- Y eso sin mencionar que él no se cansó encontrando los nuestros. – Dijo Runo limpiándose un poco de sangre que brotaba de su labio.

- _Pero ya hemos hecho de todo._ – Se quejó Gorem.

– Y al parecer ni Mira ni yo podemos hacer nada porque nuestros poderes se están debilitando. – Continuó su compañera.

- No es eso. – Respondió Tray dejando que Runo le curara una herida que tenía en la espalda, emitiendo un pequeño quejido. A ese paso, terminaría con una cicatriz igual o peor que le que ya tenía en el pecho. – Sólo que aquí no hay condiciones para que exista vida. Las plantas necesitan luz de sol y agua para crecer, si no tienen ninguno de los dos, no pueden sobrevivir mucho. Ni siquiera usando sus poderes.

Mira se quedó pensativa; observando a la bestia que, a su vez comenzaba a mirarla a ella. Al menos eso tenían a favor: ese dragón podía no tener _aún_ un punto débil, pero debían reconocer que era un poco más tranquilo y, extrañamente, no provocaba tanto miedo cómo Anhae. – Entonces... – Dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Julie. – _Hay que aprovechar lo que todavía nos queda. _– Completó Wilda.

La, ahora peliverde, sonrió. Ambas se miraron, asintiéndose mutuamente.

Se tomaron de una de sus manos, distanciándose poco del suelo, y comenzando a girar en un espiral del que formaban parte sólo ellas dos. Conforme daban vueltas y vueltas - a su paso - iban elevando con una extraña fuerza, todas las piedras, tierra y fragmentos de roca volcánica que estuvieran a su alcance, rodeándolas y creando un vórtice del que con mucha dificultad, se podría escapar. Sin embargo, y aunque la entrada de aquel vorágine no era del suficiente tamaño cómo para permitirse devorar a la bestia, a su vez, estaba soltando la suficiente energía cinética que les permitiría agredir de una forma brutal contra ella.

Se sintió el impacto al observar más fragmentos de roca caer por la boca del volcán. El golpe había sido tan duro, que el pobre animal no tuvo oportunidad y cayó sin más, estrellándose contra la superficie bajo sí, y emitiendo un potente gruñido que no dejó preveer nada más.

Ambas chicas soltaron un grito de regocijo y se abrazaron al ver su objetivo derribado. Alice y Runo se acercaron a ver el cuerpo, pero Tray las detuvo. – Yo no estaría tan seguro.

El gruñido se escuchó otra vez, trepando por la garganta del dragón y volviendo a salir con una mayor fuerza. Al cabo de los segundos, el ya desesperado grito emergió de nuevo, con un renacido furor, y los allí presentes observaron con exigua angustia, contemplando el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

Pero esa, de por sí ya poca preocupación, desapareció cuando las demás estatuas comenzaron a temblar.

En todo lo que era esa extraña ciudad, las amenazantes, sumisas, depredadoras, tranquilas y protectoras imágenes de dragones en sus más cautivantes representaciones se encontraban alzadas en cada alrededor de esas, ya derribadas paredes. Al principio no hicieron más que despertar curiosidad en los chicos, pero tras escuchar el tan imponente llamado de su caudillo al ser derribado, les quedó en claro que esas figuras no estaban allí por mera decoración.

Otra vez, la línea divisora entre la realidad y la mitología se rompió de pronto, y las escamas, colas, alas, dientes y garras comenzaron a conjuntarse en un mismo ser (o sería más indicado decir 'varios seres') que se despertaban y agilizaban con una amenazante curiosidad, respecto a sus nuevos visitantes.

Runo lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, en ademán de ser "irónico pero cierto", y tuvo que volverse de golpe al escuchar cómo el cabeza, se volvía a levantar.

(R. M. J. A. T: Are you fucking kidding me? SR: buajajajajajaa XD) – ¡Tiene que ser un broma! - Dijeron Mira y Runo al contemplar el tétrico paisaje.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Hydronoid comenzando a inquietarse. – Ni siquiera podemos con uno de ellos ¿cómo se supone que detendremos a todo su ejército?

- Al menos tenemos la ventaja de que los demás son más pequeños. Podría decirse que son simples lagartos, así que no se dejen intimidar. Algo me dice que ellos también pueden oler eso. – Dijo Tray, retrocediendo lentamente, al sentir la mirada del cabecilla encima de él y viendo cómo todos los 'enanos' comenzaban a aproximarse. – Pero aún así, creo que sería mejor si nos dividimos el trabajo.

- ¡Te escuchamos! – Dijeron esta vez los bakugan, justo cuando los dragoncitos arremetieron con agresividad sobre ellos, y Mira y Julie levantaron un muro de piedra frente a sí, provocando que todas las criaturas se estrellaran en él cómo simples pájaros en un vidrio.

- Mira, Julie y Runo encárguense de todos los subordinados. – Dijo Tray, antes de salir del escudo. – Alice, quédate conmigo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo del jefe.

Dicho y hecho, las tres enseguida fueron a dónde les correspondía.

Alice permaneció con el príncipe, quien la miró cómo indicándole que tuviera cuidado, y la, ahora pelimorada, simplemente asintiendo, se lanzó incluso antes que él a la batalla.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Algún tiempo atrás, con Tray en los jardines a las afueras del castillo, Mira y Julie habían llevado a cabo un ejercicio: sacando pequeñas porciones de suelo, haciendo que sobresalieran más de la tierra.

Podían ser muchas al mismo tiempo, o intercalándolas según la situación se los indicara.

Y ahora, lo estaban poniendo en práctica; pues, apenas los dragoncitos posaban sus patas en los dominios de lo subterra, ambas chicas elevaban o deslizaban de una de las paredes ese lote de tierra, y las criaturas quedaban considerablemente dañadas por la fuerza empleada en el golpe. Sin mencionar que muchas otras, ya no despertaban.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Por otro lado, Tray y Alice se cansaron de que sus ofensivas no causarán un daño más significativo del que habían tenido anteriormente, y aquello los llevó a realizar lo mismo que Mira y Julie hace algunos momentos; empleando un ataque en conjunto.

Se tomaron de una de sus manos, transfiriéndose toda la energía de un cuerpo a otro, a través del simple contacto de la yema de sus dedos. Al instante, las llamas violáceas y granate, se veían invadiendo deliberadamente cada centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo del enemigo, hasta no dejarlo en más que una figura gigante y fulgente, que figuraba al efecto dado al poner un anillo en la lumbre. El resplandor era tan potente que llegó a iluminar aquellos rincones donde los mismos rayos solares no alcanzaban a llegar.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Runo pensó en volver a utilizar su recién descubierto talento; pues resultaba que la luz, era el único atributo del círculo hexagonal que tenía la capacidad de moldear objetos lo suficientemente sólidos cómo para hacerse pasar por armas, sin necesidad de una carta en específico, que le proporcionara todos sus componentes.

Extendió los brazos frente a su cuerpo, y separó sus puños conectados lentamente, poco a poco volviendo a formar su arco dorado, aquel mismo que les había ayudado a ganar, en la batalla contra Anhae. Se posicionó en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, casi recargada a la pared del volcán, tomando un poco de aire y dándose un pequeño y corto impulso, antes de lanzarse cómo una estrella fugaz, atravesando un firmamento en llamas. La velocidad era de una magnitud tan grande, que una persona normal no podría ni siquiera, distinguir los rasgos de la chica a simple vista. Pero ya observando detenidamente, uno se daba cuenta de la precisión que empleaba, para girar su cuerpo de esa forma, mientras miles de flechas de luz daban en el blanco exacto al enterrarse en los pequeños dragones.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Pasaron varios segundos, y la luz violácea se desvaneció, dejando ver como varias cicatrices cubrían la armadura escamosa, e incluso, se observaba un trozo faltante en una de sus alas.

Empero, aquel daño recién y por primera vez hecho en el animal, no se prolongó por mucho más que para una alucinación incierta, pues, casi enseguida, cuando la luz violeta darkus desapareció por completo, el fulgor carmín del pyrus que aún permanecía, comenzó a extenderse hasta apoderarse de toda la entidad, curando cualquier indicio de herida, y regenerando la parte perdida de su ala.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A un punto estuvo de girarse a ayudar a Tray y a Alice, cuando escuchó pequeñas pisadas y cortos aleteos. Observaba cómo, de repente, las lagartijas voladoras volvían a levantarse, regenerando la piel muerta tras el disparo, y levantándose aún más irritados y enérgicos que antes.

- Esto no es cierto. – Dijo la ojidorada, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

_- ¡Runo, cuidado! – _Habló la voz de Tigrera desde su interior, previniéndola antes de que todas las criaturas que había lastimado, se le lanzarán encima.

La chica saltó, y elevándose, se alejó lo más posible de ahí, dejándolos a todos ellos hechos una bola de alas y colas. - ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo es posible que no los lastimemos?

_- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Runo – _Respondió Tigrera. – _Con toda la energía que liberamos en las flechas, tendría que haber sido más que suficiente para vencerlos a todos, pero tal pareciera que entre más los atacamos, más fuertes se vuelven. _

- ¿Más fuertes…? – Dijo ella dubitativa, antes de voltear a ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el otro extremo del volcán: Alice, al ver como la conversión entre Tray y ella no había dado resultados, continuó con lo suyo y decidió atacar otra vez en forma individual. Sin embargo, aquello no le había resultado mejor, y la bestia acabó por tirarla de un golpe en el suelo. Tray al ver esto, no pudo contenerse en lo más mínimo de la palabra, y al segundo siguiente, ya estaba a punto de clavarle su espada escarlata en el pecho al dragón. - ¡Eso es!

Tray blandió su espada, alzándola lo más alto que sus brazos le permitieron, y se lanzó contra el animal.

Runo le impidió continuar. Lo alcanzó antes del impacto, empujándolo con fuerza, y reteniéndolo en el suelo, permaneciendo encima de él, y sujetándolo por las muñecas.

- ¡Runo! ¿Qué haces? – Le dijo el chico, más confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, que molesto por el hecho de haber sido detenido, antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿De qué estás...?

- ¡Del querer dañarlo! ¡No lo intentes! – Dijo, o más bien, le ordenó ella.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo, mirando de reojo si acaso la bestia pretendía hacerles daño.

- Ni tú, ni yo podemos volver a intentarlo. – Comenzó a explicar, antes de apartársele. – Nuestros poderes, sólo le hacen más fuerte. Tu atributo es el pyrus, el atributo del fuego, el mismo que del que _él_ es guardián, y por lo que _él _está formado. Aún cuando quieras dañarlo, nunca podrás hacerlo porque sólo le estás transfiriendo más poder.

Se quedó pensando, aunque algo desencajado tras la situación. - ¿Y qué hay contigo? ¿Por qué tú tampoco puedes dañarlo?

- La luz - el haos - podrá no ser un elemento, porque es una energía que no está conformada por fuego; pero esa misma energía, también produce calor, así que, de cierta forma, tampoco le hace daño al dragón.

Tray se enderezó, sin dejar de mirarla. - ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

- ¿Por qué otra razón explicarías que tú no pudiste hacerle daño, pero Alice sí? – Dijo ella, hábilmente, mientras observaba cómo la peleadora darkus volvía a la batalla, y Julie se le unía.

- Entonces ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó, y antes de que Runo pudiese responderle, un grito familiar los sacó de la conversación.

Mira, había intentado apoyarse en una de las paredes - al ser acorralada por un gran número de los dragones - para de ahí darse impulso, y de un salto, alejarse lo más que le fuera posible; Al menos eso le daría un poco de tiempo para escapar, antes de volver a la ofensiva: pero al apoyar el pie con cautela al empujarse, con los dragones ya rodeándola, una de las rocas que estaban allí amontonadas, se encontraba mal posicionada, ocasionando que las demás cayeran de igual manera, y provocando un derrumbe, que para los dragones fue considerado cómo una forma de agresión.

Un segundo después, no se lograba distinguir el cuerpo de Mira. Todos se habían ido encima de ella, y sólo podían escucharse los gritos de la chica, intentando hallar una forma de salir.

Se oyó una explosión, y una luz emitió un estruendoso sonido. Aquello se había dado justo en el sitio donde todas esas criaturas se encontraban sobre Mira, que al sentir el impacto de la bengala, enseguida desaparecieron, alejándose.

Aismer bajó de un salto por la boca del volcán, y al ver a Mira inconciente en el suelo y con varias heridas sangrándole, la cargó, llevándosela lo más lejos posible del lugar.

- ¡Aismer! – Gritó Runo, acercándose junto con Tray. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Les dijimos que si las cosas se salían de control, íbamos a subir. – Solucionó él, sosteniendo a Mira delicadamente de la cabeza, sin poder evitar atravesar su cabello con los dedos, ni quitarle un segundo los ojos de encima a la chica.

Volvió en sí después de unos segundos, aunque algo desorientada; pero cuando se halló completamente ubicada dentro de la situación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el contacto con el chico, quien se apartó, girando la mirada, para permitirle a Runo sanar sus heridas.

- ¿Estás bien, Mira? – Le preguntó Runo, preocupada al verla sentarse.

- Sí... – Respondió ella, algo apenada. – Perdón por preocuparlos.

- No te disculpes. – Dijo Tray. – Lo importante ahora, es que estás bien.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observándola, asegurándose de que realmente, todo en ella estaba bien. – Aismer... – Comenzó a decir Mira, antes de agradecerle por haberla salvado.

- ¡Idiota! – La interrumpió él, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Pudiste haberte matado! ¡Para eso es que puedes volar, pero en lugar de ello te arriesgas a que esas cosas te coman viva!

La chica se tocó la zona del golpe, aunque algo confundida y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – Sólo causas problemas ¿sabes, Mira?

Iba a protestar, cuando de repente vio cómo los mismos dragones comenzaban a acercarse otra vez. Todos se pusieron de pie, y la pelinaranja comenzó a levantar las manos, antes de alzar un muro frente a sí.

No fue necesario. Varias flechas de plata de repente habían atravesado a tres de los dragones, y los demás retrocedieron al ver a la princesa, posicionándose antes de tirarles una sagita más. - ¡Drina! – Dijo Runo feliz, al verla incorporarse.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió ella. – ¿Creían que iba a dejar a este tonto con toda la diversión?

Los demás sonrieron tras el comentario, aunque no durándoles mucho la satisfacción.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Julie y Alice no habían dejado de herir gravemente a la criatura, desde que Tray había dejado de ayudarlas. Y aunque aquello comprobaba irrefutablemente la teoría de Runo, sólo agravaba más la preocupación de todos, porque eso, sólo significaba que únicamente tres de ellos podrían ser útiles para vencer a las bestias.

Ambas chicas se esforzaban con toda su alma, para evitar que, el aún más enojado dragón, destruyera sus escudos de protección y se uniera a los subordinados en una ofensiva todavía más dura, contra ellas y sus amigos.

- Bueeno... – Dijo Helfayer. - ¿Alguna idea?

Runo sonrió, tras pensarlo por varios instantes. - No te preocupes por eso. – Respondió, aunque extrañando a todos con su tranquilidad. – Sé lo que debemos hacer.

Tomó a Mira de la mano, e hizo que la siguiera, elevándose hasta acercarse a Alice y Julie, lo suficiente cómo para que le escucharan.

- ¡Chicas! – Exclamó la ahora ojidorada, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la escena, y dejando también a Mira confundida. - ¿Recuerdan el tema de nuestro baile?

Las tres se miraron con extrañeza. - ¿Qué?

- El que vamos a representar después de que volvamos. – Explicó ella.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo recordamos!

- ¿Pero no te parece que éste es el peor momento para hablar de ello? – Dijo Alice, mientras ponía más fuerza en su escudo.

- ¡El tema de la competencia era _mitos y leyendas_! – Continuó ella, ignorando las palabras escépticas de sus amigas. - ¡Y el nuestro se llamaba _Chei Long y los cuatro elementos_!

- ¡Runo! ¡No entiendo por qué...!

- ¡No! ¡Escúchenme! – Dijo provocando que la tomaran con más seriedad. – El título nos había llamado la atención, y quisimos saber de qué se trataba la supuesta leyenda.

- Sí, y le preguntamos al profesor. – Dijo Julie sin claudicar en cuanto a la defensa, y haciendo entonar la frase cómo si resultara muy obvia.

- Pero nos dijo que no existía. – Continuó Alice.

- Dijo que él la había inventado. – Completó Mira.

- ¡Pero eso no es cierto! ¡Claro que existe! – Dijo la ahora peliplateada, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Nosotras somos esa leyenda! ¡Somos nosotras cuatro quienes nos estamos enfrentando a Chei Long! ¡Y para poder vencerlo...!

Todas se miraron.

- Necesitamos los cuatro elementos. – Resolvió Tigrera.

Mira hizo levitar una de las gigantescas rocas que se desprendían de la boca del volcán, y la arremetió con fuerza al dragón, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes.

- Pero aún no podemos controlarlos del todo. – Dijo Alice, elevándose hasta el punto medio donde se reunían todas.

Runo observaba cómo sus tres amigos se enfrentaban desde tierra a los mini 'cheilongcitos', dando todo de sí, pero sin poder usar ni una gota de súper poder. – No se preocupen. – Respondió. - Ahora aprenderán.

Las tres asintieron, mientras subían su mano hasta la altura de su pecho, y comenzando a frotar entre el pulgar y el índice, la joya que les colgaba cómo amuleto.

El resplandor esmeralda comenzó a emerger de la piedra, envolviendo el cuerpo de Mira, mientras se observaba cómo, poco a poco, su ropa cambiaba, y las alas de ángel, empezaban a brotar del área de los omoplatos. El diamante emitió el mismo efecto con Julie, quien, tras escurrirle la luz anaranjada por todo el cuerpo, se halló envuelta en el encanto de la flora, con un vestido arena, que seguía asemejando a una rosa.

Alice intentó hacer lo mismo, pero al tener ya los dedos sobre el zafiro, no pudo creerlo, cuando sintió cómo se zafaba de sus manos.

Chei Long, había reconocido aquellas gemas, y al no poder hacer lo mismo con las dos anteriores, se apresuró a dar una orden: uno de sus súbditos se acercó agresivamente hacia donde estaba Alice, y dando de a un zarpazo con sus garras de titanio, logró destrozar la correa de cuero que Aismer le había creado, llevándose la piedra consigo, sin permitir que la chica pudiese detenerlo.

- ¡Alice! – Gritó Tray, al ver cómo le sangraba con fluidez un área cerca del cuello. Afortunadamente, aquella herida no se había dado en una de las estructuras vitales, por lo que la chica sólo se volvió con el príncipe, para indicarle que se encontraba bien.

El dragón bajaba a gran velocidad, procediendo seguramente a refugiarse con sus compañeros, protegiendo de esa manera al zafiro.

El cabecilla rugió con violencia, cómo queriendo indicarle que se dirigiera a entregarle la gema; pero al dragoncito confundido se le veía tan presionado, que sólo acertó a continuar con su antiguo objetivo.

Runo detuvo a Alice, antes de que pudiera empeñarse en querer atraparlo. – Descuida. – Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sanándole la zona de la herida. – Nosotros nos encargamos. Tú tienes que seguir ayudando a Julie y Mira.

E incluso antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Runo se apartó y se acercó a dónde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

Alice dudó, pero enseguida obedeció. Sus poderes darkus, aún seguían resultando útiles, y no había porque desperdiciarlos. Confiaba en que sus amigos, pudieran atrapar al pequeño travieso que había robado la gema.

Por otra parte, la fuerza de los elementos aire y tierra, se dedicaba exclusivamente al vencimiento de la bestia mayor, a la cual ahora, se referirían cómo _Chei Long. _

Mira no había parado de alardear de su poder, al provocar con la propia fuerza de su ser, un tornado tan fuerte que había envuelto al dragón y lo había dejado atrapado, sin permitirle hacer nada que pudiese ponerle frene a los aires de la chica. Pues bien se sabe que, a pesar de que el viento aviva las llamas, las llamas no pueden parar al viento.

Así, tras algunos insufribles minutos de abatimiento para la criatura, las chicas decidieron que no era suficiente, y optaron por convertir aquel tornado en un torbellino de roca sólida que, al ras, dejaría completamente inmovilizada a la bestia; ahora, ya no tan feroz cómo antes.

Sin embargo, unos mal contados cinco minutos le bastaron para destrozar la piedra, y convertir el enojo del que de por sí ya era dueño, en un furor e impetuosidad tan poderosos, que a cualquier otro le producirían ganas de querer huir despavorido del lugar. Pero ellas nunca habían sido de ese tipo de chicas, así que, transfigurando todo el poder de ambos elementos en una energía que era, o debía ser, invencible, se empeñaron en detener al dragón. Alice se unió al último minuto, sin costarle un gran esfuerzo en integrase a la acción.

Mientras tanto, en las partes bajas del volcán, Runo, Tray, Drina y Aismer se esforzaban en conseguir de vuelta la gema. Los primeros dos tenían la ventaja de que podían elevarse y volar, a una velocidad mayor de lo que cualquier atleta olímpico jamás podría, y eso les permitía sin duda, aproximarse lo más que fuera posible al portador, usurpador de la gema.

Sin embargo, el problema estaba en que los portadores eran varios. Pues, cómo era de esperarse aquel dragoncito que se la había llevado en primer lugar, la había pasado a uno de sus semejantes en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y éste, apenas veía que uno de los cuatro chicos se aproximaba, huía a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, antes de pasársela a otro de sus compañeros.

Drina le había disparado a uno que llevaba el zafiro en la boca, mientras atravesaba por los aires, con Runo y Tray detrás de él, pero sin resultados, porque antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera cogerla, otro de ellos había aparecido de la nada, y de nuevo se la había llevado. Sucedió lo mismo cuando Aismer fue quien disparó al blanco, pues de nuevo, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de tomar la escurridiza piedra.

Pero en una de esas, fue cuando el ahora portador, pasó apenas rozando el suelo. Estaba tan cerca, que Drina no dudó ni un segundo, sacó de su cinturón, una especie de pistola, y al apuntar hacia la criatura, lo que hizo fue encerrarla en una red, que al instante de tocar al ser, se cerró cómo si fuera un costal, dejándolo preso.

- ¿Saben? – Dijo la princesa sujetando la red que contenía al animal, y después de arrancarle el zafiro de entre los dientes. – Si lo ven de otra forma, cuando está tan indefenso, resulta encantador.

- No juegues. – Le reclamó Aismer, pidiéndole que le pasara la gema. Drina se la aventó, y Aismer la colocó desde el punto medio de la cuerda, y estirándola hasta más allá del arco. - ¡Alice!

La ojiazul volteó, asegurándose de que sus amigas estuvieran bien con su ausencia, al continuar en medio del enfrentamiento contra Chei Long. Enseguida entendió, y el pelinegro al ver esto, soltó la cuerda, dejando al zafiro viajar entre el aire, y colocándose justo en las manos de su dueña.

- Bien. No perdamos más tiempo. – Dijo antes de frotar la piedra entre sus dedos, y poniéndola a la altura de su corazón.

El zafiro comenzó a brillar, hasta que el resplandor la hubo invadido por completo. Su vestido de entre colores dorado y celeste, hicieron desaparecer por completo el tono púrpura que reflejaba las tinieblas de su poder, haciendo aparecer uno aún más claro y potente que le permitiera desvanecer todo lo oculto en las profundidades.

Apenas ver la transformación completada, hizo una seña a los chicos, y aún sintiendo cómo el rey de aquel particular reino, intentaba de a zarpazos por atraparla, se elevó todo lo que creyó conveniente, volviéndose con la vista hacia el interior aquel volcán.

Los chicos no tardaron en posicionarse detrás de ella. Runo había ayudado a Aismer, y Tray de igual forma con Drina, quien, aunque muy insistentemente, había sacado al dragoncito de su hábitat.

La chica, cómo despidiéndose sin remordimiento alguno de la batalla que habían tenido que librar para llegar a ese punto, encogió un poco su cuerpo, percatándose de las cosquillas que experimentaba, tras sentir cómo sus cabellos lilas rozaban sus mejillas: - Acabemos con esto. – Puso su palma abierta y ligeramente flexionada frente a sus labios, mientras soplaba con tal delicadeza que pareciese que hubiera apagado la vela de un pastel de cumpleaños.

Pero sólo eso bastó. De aquel pequeño soplido surgió una brisa invernal tan poderosa que congeló todo lo que había a su paso, y de esa forma, poco a poco, convirtiendo en hielo, todo lo que aún permaneciera dentro del volcán.

Lo último que quedó fueron las estatuas de hielo, de un ejército de dragones queriendo ir tras algo en el cielo.

- ¡Miren! – Gritó Drina, después de varios segundos de una sorprendida, aunque satisfactoria contemplación. – ¡Ahí abajo!

Todos bajaron, aunque aún con algo de cuidado, hacia el fondo del volcán, donde se observaba notoriamente cómo un puntito carmesí brillaba enterrado bajo el hielo.

- ¡Es el rubí! – Dijo Julie, cuando estuvieron todos alrededor de aquel punto.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Mira.

- ¿Eso ya estaba aquí antes? – Preguntó Wilda.

Alice dudó un momento, antes de contestar. - Talvez sí.

- Pero todo era demasiado rojo cómo para que pudiéramos verlo. – Intuyó Tray, sonriéndole a la chica.

- Mmm... – Dijo Drina, mientras calmaba a la criatura que aún mantenía cautiva. Al no divisar a ninguno de sus semejantes, empezó a inquietarse. - ¿Qué no había una prueba imposible de superar...?

- A menos que hubieras pasado la del agua antes. – Dijo Aismer. – Es esta.

Las cuatro chicas los miraban, cómo ajenas a sus palabras. – Espera ¿Y tú cómo lo sabías? – Preguntó Drina, refiriéndose a su hermano.

- Por favor. – Dijo él, divertido con su falta de ingenio. - ¿Que otra cosa puede apagar al fuego si no es el agua?

- O en este caso, el hielo. – Dijo Gorem, provocando la risa de los demás, mientras volvían a observar las estatuas que recién, Alice acababa de esculpir. Sentían un poco de lastima por aquellos animales, pero, la verdad era que no habían tenido otra opción.

- Runo... – Dijo Julie, y la susodicha la miró. - ¿Es que tengo que escribírtelo todo? ¡Toma esa piedra, antes de que pase algo más!

Runo ni siquiera renegó. Su amiga tenía razón.

Se inclinó con cuidado, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la superficie congelada, y observando cómo el reflejo del príncipe aparecía en frente del suyo. – Te ayudo.

El castaño, colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, y así entre los dos, utilizaron los poderes que habían permanecido intactos en la mayor parte de la batalla: para derretir el hielo que seguía cubriendo a la gema.

Lentamente el nivel de la superficie fue bajando, hasta descubrir por completo aquello que habían estado buscando. Aquella piedrecilla, que les había causado problemas tan grandes, por fin, estaba a su alcance.

Runo la tomó, al igual que sus amigas anteriormente, con un poco de miedo, pero sabiendo perfectamente que con aquello, se ponía el fin a los rituales, y por tanto, a las pruebas más grandes que había pasado, y seguramente, que pasaría en toda su vida. Pensar en ello, le hizo recordar los exámenes de la preparatoria, que, a partir de ahora, ya no le parecerían tan difíciles. Fue una reflexión fugaz, pero le pasó por la cabeza que, al regresar, tendría trabajo doble para recuperar los meses de escuela que acababa de perder. En ese momento entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Dan, cuando se quejaba de que "a los héroes no se les agradece como es debido". Pero no le importaba; volver a sus actividades monótonas y rutinarias, de repente le parecía la aventura más extraordinaria por la que podría atravesar.

Sintió como el poder se apoderaba de ella. La luz acogió completamente su ser, y la leve transformación, empezaba a tener lugar en su físico.

Sus níveos cabellos comenzaron a tomar un color, pintándose de un dorado que no era tan brillante, sino que más bien se asemejaba al color natural de Tray, o cómo si el de Dan se hubiera aclarado varios tonos. Sus ojos, no hacía falta decir, adquirió el color del mismísimo infierno, reflejando las llamas, el fuego en sí, todo aquello que en ese momento, ella misma representaba. Su vestido casi enteramente blanco, se transformó en un conjunto completamente rojo, que consistía en una ombliguera y unos shorts; ambos tan carecientes de tela, que seguramente le hubiesen molestado de no ser, por la elegante túnica del mismo color, aunque con más detalles dorados, que la cubría, y se asemejaba más a la versión más corta de un _kimono _tradicional, sin el ya acostumbrado lazo en la cintura. Unos simples zapatos de entrenamiento completaban el atuendo, y con ello, se daba por completada la transformación.

Justo entonces fue cuando las estatuas de hielo que continuaban rodeándolos, estallaron en miles de fragmentos, confirmando, por si aún les quedaban dudas, su victoria contundente.

Creyeron que se trataba de los mismos microscópicos fragmentos de hielo, pero al pasar de los minutos, se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba únicamente de eso. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo, en todas sus infinitas variedades, y espolvoreando de blanco todo lo que, alguna vez, fueron tierras áridas y desérticas.

Los tres sarfiales no podían creer lo que sus ojos observaban; mientras que nuestras cuatro protagonistas, no pudieron evitar comenzar a jugar con la nieve.

En una de esas, Mira se quedó viéndole a Runo, quien aún mantenía la transformación, y la cual no pudo evitar extrañarse tras la mirada contemplativa de su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella, deteniéndose antes de lanzarle una bola de nieve a Julie.

- Nada. – Respondió ella riéndose. Le parecía muy irónico que el elemento del que ahora era dueña, la hubiera hecho parecerse tanto, a la persona más importante para ella.

Runo la miró raro, y optó por mejor desvanecer la transformación.

- Chicos... – Dijo Alice, deslizándose por el hielo, y acercándose a donde los tres jóvenes no salían de su asombro. - ¿Todo en orden?

- Sí, sólo que... – Respondió Drina, sin dejar de sonreír. – No sabía que ver nevar podía ser tan bonito.

Las demás comenzaron a acercarse, mirándolos extrañadas. - ¿Tan encerrados los mantenían? – Preguntó Hydronoid.

- No, no entiendes. – Dijo Tray. – El caso es que... Hace cientos de años que en este planeta no nieva.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, y aún sin entender el por qué del repentino fenómeno, decidieron que lo mejor sería que sus amigos, recuperaran toooodo ese tiempo perdido, obligándolos a jugar también.

**Sí lo sé muy largo XD Pero la buena noticia es... ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII III!**

**Próximo capi: reencuentro entre las bakugirls con los peleadores! **

**NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTAS GANAS TENÍA POR ESCRIBIR ESO! jijijiijji perdón por mi entusiasmo, pero esk ya no puedo esperar. **

**En fin, hasta la próxima, y nsp, les prometo que haré del siguiente capi lo más romántico posible. De hecho ya lo tengo todo ideado. Aaaaaahhhhhh, estem... sólo una duda, (sé que está algo fuera de lugar, pero significa mucho para mí y el siguiente capi): **

**¿Que les gusta más para una batalla? ¿Con vestido de gala o con ropa normal?**

**Les agradecería si me responden, no puedo adelantar la situación, pero de veras me ayudaría mucho si me dieran su opinión ;) **

**Ahora sí, nos vemos! **

**Sariii-san se va**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS! **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO 2013! **

**¡VENCIMOS AL JODIDO FIN DEL MUNDO! **


	16. Huye como una princesa

**Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. Me tengo completamente merecido morir en un pozo y pudrirme allí hasta que los buitres vengan por mí TT-TT **

**De veras lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben que nunca me atrevo a dar cara sin justificante. Lo que pasa es que ya estoy en tercer año de secundaria, y este mismo año voy a prepa, entonces ando apurada con las asesorías para el examen de ingreso, más a parte como siempre, los ensayos de jazz, y la maldita escuela que no me deja vivir tranquila. Y eso, sumado a que mi vida como otaku, amante del manga, k-poper, j-poper, rusher, elf, y recién descubierta obsesiva al yaoi XD, más a parte mantener una vida social estable, no han dejado espacio en mi cabeza para escribir, ni para inspirarme. Pero bueno, espero que con esto de que los chicos estén de vuelta se me faciliten más las cosas (XD no sé, supongo que con esos idiotas se me hace más amena la escritura) **

**Ah, y por cierto, je je je, sé que les prometí que, éste, sería el capi del reencuentro, pero… Al final no resultó así (se esconde esperando que no la maten) ¡Lo siento! Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que escribir antes de que las chicas se fueran de Sarfia (de la cual por cierto, dudo que vaya a ser la última vez que sepan, lo más probable es que las chicas vuelvan después, sólo que acompañadas de los chicos ^^) Se los prometo, el próximo ya es un hecho el reencuentro.**

**Además de todas formas, espero que les guste el capi, porque en lo personal, creo que es mi mejor trabajo desde que soy escritora de esta página, o incluso de toda mi vida, y les agradecería mucho si me dieran su opinión. **

**Le agradezco igual, interminablemente a mi amor imposible Mari~nya por escribir el poema (reestructurado como canción) para este capítulo. Sé que a veces te pido cosas sin dar explicación, pero el hecho de que lo hagas sin protestar, con tanto amor y cariño, significa el mundo para mí. Te amo. **

**Sin más, disfruten ;)**

El laboratorio se encontraba sumido en una oscuridad casi total. Únicamente la lámpara de luz incandescente que colgaba del techo, alumbraba esa zona central de la habitación. Marlene estaba parada frente a uno de los pocos estantes, ordenando a cómo podía, varios libros de encuadernados violetas, en distintos tonos.

Además, pegados a las paredes, y alzados en centenares de pilas, había muchos otros libros, y eso sin mencionar que algunos más, reposaban sobre la colección de mesas metálicas que la pelinegra iba acumulando allí. Muchos de ellos habían sido abandonados a medio leer, o dejados abiertos en algún capítulo en concreto que la chica consultaba, y tras encontrar lo que requería de él, no se daba ni el tiempo para volver a cerrar sus ya desgastadas páginas. Cabía mencionar que a ella, no le gustaba que esos libros se mancharan, que las esquinas de sus hojas se doblaran o que ninguna persona los rayara; pues - al menos la mayor parte de ellos - eran manuscritos, instructivos o diarios de campo que su madre había escrito y recopilado a lo largo de su vida científica, habiéndoselos dejado a ella, al momento de partir.

Todos aquellos cuadernos los había terminado muchos años atrás: mes a mes, semana a semana; día a día. Casi podía decirse que hubo leído mientras comía, pero la verdad era que todo ese aprendizaje le había resultado útil. Pues aunque antes nunca se lo imaginó, ahora empleaba los descubrimientos de su madre para crear algo tan visionario y malévolo, que a ella misma nunca le habría cruzado por la imaginación.

Claro que tampoco le hubiera resultado necesario a Marlene algunos años atrás, cuando seguía considerando la venganza cómo un concepto estúpido: sin sentido ni utilidad.

Hablando en tercera persona, era evidente que mucho había cambiado en poco tiempo. Su mentalidad no era la misma, y bien cómo podía culparse a la pérdida de su madre (lo cual podía considerarse un trauma proveniente de su infancia, o un periodo de duelo más alargado de lo normal.), también podía tacharse de influyente la lectura insistente de aquellos diarios.

Al pasar sus dedos por las pilas de libros, se percató de que uno de ellos estaba mal cerrado, y sacándolo con cuidado, lo abrió, extendiendo la hoja doblada, mientras otras sueltas se salían y caían al suelo.

Desde hace tiempo, tenía la necesidad de poner _post its _en las páginas donde su madre escribía indicaciones: corrigiendo la cantidad de alguna sustancia necesaria en la máquina, el ángulo preciso en la colocación de las piezas, incluir la inclinación de láser con respecto a los planetas tierra y vestal, así como aumentar la capacidad de la cámara que almacenaría la energía (claro, después de habérsela arrebatado a todos esos bakugan).

O al menos esas notas alcanzó a leer mientras las levantaba del suelo. Las metió en el libro y volvió a acomodarlo.

Se dirigió a la mesa que estaba bajo la lámpara del centro, mientras sacaba uno de los diarios que su madre había dejado incompletos, abriéndolo en una página en blanco, sacando un bolígrafo y comenzando a escribir. Tenía una caligrafía impecablemente preciosa, por no decir perfecta, y sin embargo, la trazaba tan despacio y tan minuciosamente, que resultaba imposible no tener un poco de curiosidad.

_**Ace Grit**_

_**Baron Leltoy**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud, dejando entrever la cabellera morada de cierta chica: - ¿Es un mal momento? – Preguntó ella.

_**Marucho/Choji Marukura**_– No. Adelante, Eyna. – Concedió Marlene con sencillez.

La susodicha terminó de abrir la puerta, cuidadosamente, pues temía derrumbar alguna de las pilas de libros. Después de todo, Eyna era, si se podía decir, la mejor amiga de Marlene desde que eran niñas; y conocía perfectamente el significado que tenían esos diarios para ella.

Se adentró en las sombras, mientras continuaba esquivando todos los artilugios que la pelinegra tenía esparcidos por la habitación. Así, se situó frente a la mesa, en posición de loto en el suelo, cómo una niña pequeña en espera a que le cuenten un cuento, y, permaneciendo allí, contempló la manera que tenía su amiga para escribir.

- ¿Has terminado con la máquina? – Preguntó la chica, después de girar la cabeza cómo un búho varias veces, examinando cada rincón del 'mitad estudio/ mitad laboratorio'.

- No. – Respondió ella, lamentándose exageradamente, dando a entender que lo tenía todo controlado. ~ _**Shun Kazami ~ **_- Decidí tomarme un descanso.

- Además… - Continuó ella mientras sonreía y tomaba el bolígrafo con más firmeza. ~ _**Dan Kuso ~ **_- Creo que ya les hemos dado el tiempo suficiente a las chicas ¿no te parece?

Observó a la pelimorada sonreírle desde su puesto. Se puso de pie, disponiéndose a marcharse, pero no sin antes haber tachado ese último nombre, y trazado una línea que cruzaba por los demás. Eyna se echó a reír cuando pasó al lado del libro abierto, antes de alcanzar a Marlene, en el umbral de la puerta.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**Capítulo 14/40: Huye como una princesa. **

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

_A veces no puedo creer que todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora fue real. Incluso hay días en los que despierto, en mi habitación en Vestal, con la idea de que esta aventura no fue más que un sueño. (Rio) Luego me froto los ojos y me doy cuenta que sigo dentro las paredes del castillo._

~:~

_Deben saber que han pasado sólo dos días desde que terminamos los rituales legendarios y trajimos los cuatro elementos al reino. Pero a decir verdad (digo sonriendo), de no ser por la piedra azul que cuelga de mi cuello en este momento, diría que se trata de algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo._

~:~

_Ese día, los sirvientes del palacio, y las gemelas Hayden se vieron felices con nuestro regreso. ¡Incluso el Rey Lyon nos hizo grandes alabanzas por nuestros logros! (Digo muy orgullosa). Y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos se habían enterado de la noticia. ¡Todo Adholid nos aclamó después de ver las gemas! Por suerte que Tray estaba ahí, de otra forma, seguro se me hubiera subido toda esa fama a la cabeza._

~:~

_(Rio) Aunque después de eso, poco tiempo pasó para que las cosas se volvieran aburridas. _

_Hoy, la servidumbre del castillo está muy agitada, y Mira y yo salimos para Neathia antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Después de todo, nosotras dos, aún teníamos que cumplir nuestra promesa._

- ¿Cómo va todo, Runo? – Preguntó Mira, inclinándose un poco para poder ver a su amiga.

- Creo que bien. – Respondió ella, aunque oyéndose su voz un poco forzada. Estaba en cuclillas, a un lado del último transportador, y revisaba que todos los componentes estuvieran en su lugar. Aún con una mínima falla, podría ser riesgoso para aquel que atravesara el portal. – Me parece que los neathianos también han seguido nuestro plano al pie de la letra.

Mira se giró, dándole la espalda al artificio, y observando a las personas que estaban alrededor. - ¿Te enteraste que trataron de armar un escándalo por nuestra ausencia?

Se oyeron voces a la cercanía.

A diferencia de cómo se había llevado a cabo la construcción en Sarfia, los tele transportadores que se instalaron en Neathia, no se encontraban en una zona aislada del pueblo, sino todo lo contrario, se empezaron a levantar en el área más transitada del centro de la ciudad.

Los edificios se alzaban alrededor, y la gente circulaba por el mercado. No había banquetas, bardas, ni líneas divisoras. Simplemente se trataba de caminar libre por la calle, observando los locales, adquiriendo lo que faltara en casa, haciéndose de más amigos o simplemente de salir a caminar un poco, paseando por el suelo de aquel hermoso reino.

La línea de transportadores se extendía de un extremo a otro de la explanada principal, y no faltaban los curiosos que se acercaran a husmear. En su mayoría, eran chicos y chicas que ya conocían, aunque sólo fuera de vista, a Mira y Runo, y se acercaban, por el puro deleite de verlas trabajar. Otros más, tenían razones más serias que el simple encanto por dos niñas. Estaban ahí, cómo a la expectativa de ver si realmente el plan de esas chiquillas daría resultado: de si los transportadores, serían un medio definitivo para acabar con la - ya tan prolongada - separación de familias, tanto neathianas como sarfiales, divididas primero por una guerra, después por el tiempo y posteriormente, por una distancia interplanetaria tan grande, que sólo los más privilegiados de aquellos mundos habían podido quebrarla antes.

- Sí. Las hermanitas Hayden lo oyeron de su padre, – respondió después Runo, acercándose una escalera para dar un último chequeo a la parte superior del arco metálico. Desde ahí se generaba toda la energía necesaria para crear el portal, rompiendo la barrera de espacio, tiempo y materia invisible que alejaba el uno del otro a los planetas. – pero sigo creyendo que fue una tontería. – Continuó ella, sacando una especie de destornillador. – Se supone que sabían que volveríamos.

La pelirroja asintió. – Aunque… Bueno, ni siquiera nosotras sabíamos eso.

- Lo que aún no puedo creer, - Agregó la ojiesmeralda - es que el rey nos haya defendido de esa forma.

- De hecho. Él fue el primero queriéndose oponer a cancelar la boda. – Agregó ella, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa que aún no me queda clara. - Comenzó a decir la peliazul, sin parar en su labor, y volteando a ver a un pelinegro que se encontraba cerca. – El porqué de que TÚ, estés aquí.

- Ya te lo dije. – Respondió Aismer desinteresadamente, cruzado de brazos y recargado en el arco del transportador más próximo. – Vuestro querido príncipe me mandó aquí a protegerlas.

Runo suspiró. – Oh ¡por favor! – Protestó ella. - ¿Qué no ha visto todo lo que podemos hacer? ¿Realmente le parece necesario que tengamos niñera? ~

- Eso no es del todo cierto. – Exclamó Drina juguetonamente, apareciendo por detrás del chico y casi provocándole un infarto. Traía el dragón que había salvado del incidente del volcán cargado en brazos, y sonreía burlonamente. – Mi hermano le dijo a Aismer que "si quería" las acompañara a ustedes para asegurarse que todo marchara bien. Él sólo vino aquí para estar con…

- ¡¿Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bueno, qué tú no tienes otras cosas que hacer más que pasártela espiando a la gente!? – Le reclamó el pelinegro alterado y sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras le tapaba la boca a la princesa.

La vestal sólo los miró a ambos con extrañeza, mientras Runo escondía la cabeza detrás del arco, riéndose lo más bajo que su mortal existencia le permitió.

**~:~:~:~**

- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Runo triunfal, al cabo de unos minutos, y secándose un poco de sudor de la frente con su antebrazo. – Es un hecho. Este tampoco tiene fallas.

Mira giró disimuladamente los ojos, al escuchar varios grititos a la lejanía, y por ende después, se puso a analizar la ropa de su amiga.

Antes de iniciarse en el trabajo, ambas chicas se habían cambiado de ropa, para evitar que los vestidos les estorbaran. Mira simplemente había optado por un pantalón y una blusa, debajo de la bata blanca de laboratorio; mientras que por otro lado, la peliazul, según ella, para sentirse más cómoda, se había puesto unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta blanca, que, igual, le iba grande; y eso sin mencionar, la gorra que usaba para protegerse del sol.

La chica se rio un poco al pensar en el aspecto varonil que tenía su mejor amiga en ese momento. – Al parecer te has ganado admirador_a_s.

La chica la miró raro mientras bajaba por los escalones de metal, y se quitaba la gorra dejando ver su cabello recogido en una cebolla. – No lo creo. Sólo están aquí para ver terminado este armatoste. – Dijo, cómo creyéndolo imposible. Después se hizo a un costado de la máquina, al panel de control, mientras Mira se acercaba para ayudarle a configurar el transportador. – Bueno, veamos si esta belleza realmente funciona.

Se detuvo al percibir movimiento cerca de su campo de visión. A un lado de la explanada se había parado un vehículo que parecía - en su mayoría - basado en la _Fragata de la República _de _Star Wars:_ por la estructura similar a la vista de un diamante de costado, aunque con la diferencia de que la cabina era más alta y ancha (como para tres o cuatro personas), y que de la parte inferior se desplegaban unos patines cómo de trineo, que no tocaban el suelo, simplemente servían de freno cuando levitaban a una distancia inferior de los treinta centímetros.

Se escucharon diversos aplausos y silbidos cuando el 'carruaje' se estacionó; mientras que las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír, viendo bajar a los dos personajes. – Mira quien viene por allá. – Dijo Mira, usando su mano de visera contra los rayos de luz solar, intensos a esa hora del medio día.

- Sí. – Dijo Runo. – Llega tarde.

Aismer se inclinó levemente, y Drina sonrió, agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto; al fin y al cabo, aunque la chica también era de la realeza, ella seguía siendo de rango y edad menores a aquella reina. La peliazul les devolvió el gesto.

- Chicas… - Dijo Fabia, llegando al último transportador, mientras que Ren se detenía a saludar al pelinegro.

Se detuvieron en seco al darse cuenta. Había demasiada gente, y sabían que no se vería bien si unas simples turistas se abalanzaban para abrazar a la Reina de Neathia – por más felices que se encontraran de verla -. Después de todo, estuvieron a punto de morir en cuatro ocasiones. Y la verdad es, que en esos momentos en donde ya te sientes cómo fuera de este mundo, te entra un irracional deseo por querer abrazar a cada ser viviente en el universo.

Sin duda alguna, a ella también la habían extrañado. Y al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pues después de habérselo pensado unos insignificantes microsegundos, fue ella la que al final terminó lanzándose a estrechar a Runo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Me tenían muy preocupada! – Dijo la joven ocultando el rostro en el hombro de su amiga. – Todos estos días me los pasé pensando en ustedes, y en cuanto me enteré que estaban aquí, vine lo más rápido que pude.

- No debiste molestarte. – Dijo Runo, apartándola un poco. Al parecer a Fabia no le había importado que todo el reino supiera de su amistad con ellas, pero la chica prefería que no la acusaran de 'corromper' a su majestad. – Estabas ocupada.

Mira le abrió los brazos a la neathiana, y ella enseguida corrió a ellos. – Sí. Además, cuando acabáramos aquí, planeábamos ir a buscarte otra vez.

- Está bien. – Aseguró ella, sin remordimiento alguno. – Tenía muchas ganas de verlas.

- Créanle. – Dijo Ren acercándose; antes de abrazar también a las chicas. – Toda la semana sólo la oía hablar de ustedes cuatro, y su paranoia por saber si regresarían o no a salvo.

Fabia giró la cabeza, sonrojada. – Es que estaba preocupada. – Dijo sencillamente.

Ren sonrió. – Podrá parecer una reina experimentada pero sin duda es la persona más intranquila que conozco.

Fabia le dio un puntapié, y las chicas se rieron. - C-Como sea, creo que primero deberíamos terminar con esto. – Volvió a sonreírles, como tranquilizándose. –Después tengo algo de tiempo libre, y me gustaría que me contaran cómo les fue en el viaje.

- ¡Seguro! – Dijo Runo feliz con aquella idea.

– Sí, sólo espéranos un segundo. – Dijo Mira, para después dirigirse a la castaña, indicándole con la cabeza. – Drina…

La joven asintió, tomando entre sus manos a su dragón, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Listo Cheily? – La criatura la miró con rareza, antes de que la princesa lo bajara. - ¡Ve a por ella!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera impedírselo, el animal se zambulló tras, lo que parecía, un trozo de carne que la chica recién había lanzado a través del tele transportador.

- ¿Quién es su amigo? – Preguntó Ren riendo.

- Un animal salvaje que Drina insistió en traer a la civilización. – Dijo Aismer acercándose, y volteando a ver a la princesa. – Debiste haberlo dejado con los demás para que se congelara también.

- ¡Sólo hablas porque tienes boca! ¿Que no ves que nos está ayudando? – Dijo la princesa enfadada, y sin parar de ver el portal por dónde la criatura se había ido. – Además ¿dónde se supone que debía dejarlo? Cheily es _mi_ mascota, y sólo estás molesto porque a ti no te quiere.

- ¡Esa cosa me atacó!

- ¡Sólo fue un mordisco!

- ¡Casi se come mi mano!

- No lo hubiera hecho. – Dijo Drina cabreada. – No le gustan los tontos.

-¡A QUIÉN LE DICES…!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Dijo Ren tomando a Aismer con ambos brazos, tapándole la boca e impidiéndole respirar. – Se acabó el espectáculo.

- ¿Aún no es seguro usar el transportador? – Preguntó Fabia, ignorando cómo su amigo ni siquiera se despeinaba en llevarse a rastras al joven.

- Pues, en teoría sí. – Respondió Runo. – Los revisamos a todos un millón de veces, pero siempre mandamos a Cheily para comprobarlo.

- Es sólo precaución. – Agregó Mira. – No podemos permitir que una persona lo use hasta probarlo en otro ser vivo.

- Entiendo~ - Dijo la chica, al tiempo que el dragoncito volvía, atravesando el transportador.

Caminaba muy digno el animal, y podía verse claramente cómo llevaba algo entre sus dientes. Se dirigió a su dueña, y la chica tomó delicadamente el papel entre sus manos.

La princesa de Sarfia pareció quedarse cómo de piedra, al ver lo escrito en el papel. - ¿Qué dice ahí, Drina? – Le preguntó Mira acercándose.

- Je je je – Rio ella, rascándose la cabeza. – Es de mi padre. Se enteró que me escapé y quiere que vuelva enseguida.

Todos cayeron al suelo, estilo anime.

La princesa desapareció y volvió a aparecer en un instante, sólo que al reaparecer, traía arrastrando al pelinegro por la camiseta. – Bueno chicas, el resto se los dejo a ustedes.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero por qué diablos tengo que ir yo contigo?!

- ¡Me doy la libertad de ser la primera en usar el transportador! – Dijo, precipitándose al portal, mientras su dragón la seguía, y Aismer peleaba inútilmente por ser liberado. – Bueno, ¡matta ne!

Se oyeron risas por parte de los espectadores, al ver cómo Drina desaparecía entre el resplandor de la puerta.

- Bueno, parece ser que los nuevos tele transportadores están listos para usarse. – Dijo la reina de Neathia, al mismo tiempo en que su pueblo comenzaba a aclamar.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

۩**En la Tierra**۩

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó el señor Kuso, al ver entrar a su esposa en la sala.

- Mal. – Respondió, sentándose al lado de él en el sofá. Dejó el periódico y le prestó atención a su mujer. – No quiere bajar de su habitación, y estos últimos días no ha estado comiendo bien.

- Está en una etapa rebelde. Ya se le pasará.

- Es que no es sólo eso. – Dijo ella, un tanto desesperada. – Siento… Siento que le está pasando algo más pero no quiere decirme. Tal vez no debí castigarlo. Tal vez debí intentar hablar con él al respecto, pero… - El hombre la miró. – Pero no lo hice. Y ahora está enojado conmigo por eso.

Sonrió. – No es tu culpa, cariño. Dan nunca nos ha contado muchas cosas, pero siempre nos ha demostrado que podemos confiar en él. – Se encogió de hombros. – No sé, quizá piense que no entenderíamos. Y sí, puede ser cierto. Yo no entiendo nada referente a los bakugan, pero igualmente lo apoyo. – La castaña lo abrazó. – Y ahora, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que deba hablar con él? – Preguntó ella, mientras veía cómo se levantaba.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo agachándose para besarle la frente. – Yo me encargo

**~:~:~**

Dan estaba acostado en su cama. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, como si estuviese contando las tablas que conformaban su extensión.

Sabía que Drago lo observaba desde su mesita de noche, pero al parecer, no le tomó importancia; los _flashbacks_ eran más fuertes.

_- Es tan ingenua la forma en que piensas que puedes seguir siendo el héroe siempre, cuando es obvio que ni siquiera puedes encargarte de lo que está a tu alcance. _

_- Y aun así, Runo te prefiere a ti._

Emanaba desde su interior tanta rabia al recordar aquella escena.

_- Como sea. – Dijo, quitándole si había, la dulzura a sus palabras. - Debes saber que jamás te perdonaré por lo que le has hecho pasar. _

Volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, cómo si algo estuviese bajando por su garganta y se quedara atascado a la altura del pecho. No había forma de que ese bastardo pudiera tener razón, pero entonces ¿Por qué le causaba tal dolor?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando otro recuerdo cruzó su mente:

_La peliazul, se inclinó con suavidad, pero Dan permaneció estático, sintiendo cómo los prematuros labios de su amiga, se posaban con cariño sobre los suyos. _

Sonrió un poco al pensar en ello, y volvió a deprimirse, recordando que tan sólo había sido un sueño. Que él seguía atrapado en aquella miserable realidad; que Seilant tenía la oportunidad de ir a buscar a Runo dondequiera que estuviese, mientras que él mismo sólo podía quedarse esperando cómo todo un inútil, cuando su rival, podría o no, estarle sacando provecho a su atadura de la Tierra. 

- ¿Dan? ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó su padre desde fuera.

Se lo pensó un momento, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no tenía caso rechazarle, de una forma u otra, él iba a entrar: _¿Qué por qué? ¡PORQUE SOY TU PADRE! _– Sí. Pasa.

La puerta se abrió, emitiendo un chirrido, y el hombre se extrañó. Se suponía que esa casa era casi nueva ¿y ya estaba haciendo ruidos? - ¿Todo en orden, campeón?

El chico se enderezó, sentándose en la cama. – Pues sí… Supongo.

El señor Kuso se sentó a la orilla del colchón. - Tú madre me dice que está muy preocupada por ti.

- Eso no es novedad. – Dijo él, haciendo un nudo con las sábanas. – Ella se la vive preocupada por mí.

- Lo hace porque te ama, hijo. – Dijo Shinhiro. – Ambos te amamos. Eso deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé, yo también los amo. – Respondió el joven con sinceridad. – Sólo que… Últimamente me han sucedido cosas que me ponen a pensar.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea de la otra vez?

Dan le desvió la mirada. En parte era cierto, pero no era la pelea en sí, lo que lo confundía tanto.

- No. Eso fue una tontería. – Dijo él con convicción, agitando la mano, dando a entender que aquello le resultaba irrelevante. - Creo… Que sólo es porque estoy preocupado por Runo.

Se giró hacia otro lado, y se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar. – Lleva meses lejos. Y ni siquiera sé si está bien o si volverá pronto. Debería saber que aquí también la necesit… necesitamos.

Al hablar de ello con otra persona, los sentimientos de enojo y celos se manifestaban claramente en su voz. Tenía sus propios motivos para estar molesto, aunque no fuera directamente con ella. Pero lo que sí, no se imaginaba era que en ese momento su noviecita se encontrara en Neathia, con Fabia y Ren, dando vueltas por la ciudad, mientras que con ayuda de Mira les contaba su más reciente travesía, y viéndosele tan feliz que pareciera que estaba burlándose de su desdicha.

El hombre vio a su hijo: tratando de ocultar su cara por todo el rubor que había aparecido en ella. Le resultaba bastante extraño. Nunca había podido descubrir qué clase de sentimientos guardaba Dan con respecto a alguna chica; Siempre había creído que era demasiado tímido para hablar de ello o que realmente no lo consideraba una necesidad. Fue algo maravilloso saber, que ese chico tan alérgico al amor, realmente le tenía espacio a alguien en su mente y en su corazón.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en eso. - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

- De nada, de nada. – Dijo, poniéndole fin a su regocijo, y disponiéndose a salir por la puerta. – Pero bueno, si era eso de lo que se trataba, creo que lo mejor será que tú y yo nos vayamos de compras.

Dan lo miró cómo si estuviera loco. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Que yo sepa tú no tienes traje, y hoy es tú baile de navidad. – Dijo, y anticipó antes de que el castaño preguntara: - Tú mamá me contó.

- Pues sí, pero ella fue la que me dijo que no iría.

- Ya después hablo yo con ella. – Resolvió fácilmente el hombre. – Ahora ¿vienes o no?

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

۞**En Sarfia**۞

- ¿Bai… le? – Preguntó Runo, sin acabar de entender.

Estaban en la sala principal del castillo, en una audiencia con el rey Lyon. Al parecer, apenas Mira y Runo habían regresado de Neathia, las había mandado llamar a las cuatro.

- Así es. En nuestro reino, no hay tradición más grande ni más significativa, que el baile en honor a los cuatro elementos universales. – Dijo el hombre con su, igual que siempre, sonora y grave voz. - ¿Tray les contó algo al respecto?

- Nos lo mencionó. – Respondió Mira. – Pero no lo explicó muy ampliamente.

- Pues bien. – Continuó. – Ese día, en el pueblo se arma una especie de festival: con locales de comida, puestos de artesanías, decorados en las calles, y con los músicos deleitando en la plaza central, armando una fiesta improvisada para cualquier transeúnte que se le antojase bailar.

- Se oye muy divertido. – Dijo Julie, esforzándose por reprimir su entusiasmo.

- Lo es. – Afirmó él. – Sin embargo, aquí en el castillo, llevamos a cabo un evento, un poco más formal.

- La danza de los guerreros. – Inquirió Alice rápidamente, recordando lo poco que Tray había dicho.

- Exacto. – Dijo, asintiendo. – Todo el baile se centra principalmente en dicha danza, en la cual además de hacerle homenaje a los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan, y su tarea por esconder las gemas, también se conmemora a los personajes más ilustres de ese último año. Es… Por así decirlo, la recompensa más honorable por el servicio a la comunidad.

- ¿Y usted quiere que nosotras realicemos esa danza? – Preguntó Mira.

- No sólo yo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – El reino entero está de acuerdo conmigo en que merecen esta recompensa. Y todos están ansiosos por ver a tres de ustedes en escena, esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche? – Preguntaron Runo y Julie, alteradas.

- Pero majestad… - Dijo Alice. – Ninguna de nosotras está familiarizada con esa danza.

- No es muy difícil de aprender. – Resolvió rápidamente. –Además, me imagino que para personas que pueden armar transportadores inter dimensionales, y manejar las artes marciales a la perfección, no les debe resultar muy complicado memorizarse unos cuantos movimientos. ¿O sí?

Las chicas sonrieron. En realidad, hasta la frase sonaba estúpida.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

El festival en honor a los guerreros. Siempre tan lleno de color y de alegría. Tan despacio llegaba y tan pronto se iba. No era de extrañar que fuera nostálgico para aquel que hubiese pasado toda su niñez festejándolo: año tras año, aún sin estar del todo consiente de, a qué se debía la celebración, pero igual, pasándola bien con todos los demás.

El peliverde miró la fecha de ese día. No podía creerlo, ya habían pasado * años desde la última vez que había puesto pie en su hogar.

No era capaz de negarlo, extrañaba su tierra y su gente, y claro que para él fue muy difícil al momento de partir, pero aun así, no podía permitir que aquellos ridículos sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino.

Seilant abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Tenía cientos de papeles desordenados, de distintos tamaños y colores, esparcidos por todo el contenedor, y arrugados por la fuerte presión de la tinta, aplicada por un pulso terco. Hurgó entre varios poemas que había escrito y guardado bajo llave, algunos hace años, y otros, hace horas. Casi instantáneamente encontró lo que buscaba: una foto de hace al menos diez años, cuando era no más que un niño travieso y aventurero. Examinó la foto, y varios recuerdos cruzaron su mente. Hace tiempo que no lo pensaba, pero la verdad se había divertido mucho en aquellos días. De hecho, era precisamente de ese día, cada año, de cuando atesoraba los más valiosos momentos: De cuando corría persiguiendo a Tray por entre las calles del reino, mientras los soles se iban apagando, y las lámparas colgadas de las tejas se encendían, una a una. El olor a comida se convertía en oxígeno, y la música en una necesidad. Y es que era así como, tras varias horas de pasársela jugando y haciéndole pequeñas bromas a los inocentes, terminaban cansándose, y se sentaban a la orilla de la fuente en la plaza central, observando cómo las parejas giraban y giraban a un mismo compás. Al poco rato, su padre los mandaba buscar con alguno de los guardias, después de todo, por ese entonces, ese era el único día del año en el que podían salir solos. Se rio al pensar en eso. Siempre se les hacía tarde y para cuando se acordaban de su real posición, ya tenían que regresar para ponerse sus trajes de gala, para el evento principal.

No lo soportó más. Salió por la puerta de su habitación, y empezó a configurar el transportador portátil, que ellos siempre llevaban de muñequera.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**En la Tierra **

Salió de las oscuras profundidades de su closet con el gancho en mano; todo estaba cubierto con una bolsa de plástico transparente, y se podía ver claramente cómo el polvo se había acumulado en ella por el pasar del tiempo.

Las veces en las que había usado traje se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Pensó, aventando suavemente el conjunto de saco, camisa y pantalón sobre la cama.

Terminó de ponerse una playera violeta, permitiendo que sus negros cabellos se despeinaran con el pasar de la tela, y su piel desnuda se abrigara, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

- ¿Hola? – Respondió tras escuchar la melodía de su celular. Parecía ser un tema de _Psychic lover, _y lo cortó tras los primeros golpes en la batería.

_- ¿Shun? – _Se oyó la voz de Dan al otro lado de la línea. – _Me sorprende que respondas, siempre dejas la contestadora. _

- Nunca tienes nada interesante que decir. – Dijo burlándose. – Prefiero oír sólo lo relevante.

_- ¿Y se puede saber a qué debo el honor? _

- A que, _cierta persona, _me llamó hace dos horas, exigiéndome buscar un traje; porque al parecer hubo un 'cambio de planes', y después de todo _sí_ iremos a la fiesta de esta noche.

_- Ya te expliqué lo que pasó. – _Dijo él aburrido. –_ Mi padre de repente accedió a dejarme ir, y mi madre no se opuso. Así que… Bueno, por mí estuvo bien. _

- Sí. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estoy obligado a ir, si tú vas.

_- Eres mi mejor amigo. Vamos en un mismo paquete._

- Eso no tiene sentido.

_- Y de todas formas me obedeciste ¿cierto? _

- Cierra la boca.

Dan se rio. – _Como sea. ¿Ya estás listo? _

Se giró, hacia donde había dejado la ropa. - En teoría. Me cambio de camino para allá.

_- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacerlo rápido. Pasaremos a recoger a los demás para nuestra gran entrada. _– Dijo con voz cantarina.

- Oh, diablos. ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – Preguntó mientras escuchaba la risa de su amigo, desde el otro lado. – Por Dios, Dan. Dime que no llamaremos demasiado la atención.

_- No puedo prometer nada. - _ Respondió, haciéndose el interesante. – _Pero bueno… ¿por qué no lo juzgas por ti mismo? _

No terminó ni de decir la oración. Desde fuera comenzó a escucharse el sonido de algo moviéndose a gran velocidad, casi tan veloz que asemejaba a un zumbido. Se llevaba el viento entre sus giros, y sacudía las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

El chico tomó rápidamente el gancho con el atuendo, colocándoselo al hombro, y saliendo por la ventana. Apoyó un pie en el borde, y se sujetó de las tejas. - ¡¿A esto le llamas tú una entrada discreta?!

El castaño se echó a reír tras la reacción, mientras asomaba la cabeza por el costado del helicóptero.- ¡Te dije que no prometía nada!

- ¡Estás loco, Dan!

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo sujetándose con más fuerza de las puertas de la cabina. Al parecer Ace y Baron se pelaban desde dentro por los controles de la aeronave, y el piloto no podía evitar las turbulencias. - ¡¿Pero, vas a subir o qué?!

Decidió no protestar. Subió de un salto al tejado del _dojo, _y con otro más, sujetándose de la escalera de cuerda que colgaba del costado, sintiendo como el helicóptero se comenzaba a elevar.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

El suelo reflejaba como un espejo. Los mosaicos manchados en tonos perla y crema suavizaban exquisitamente la visión, y las flores estampadas daban una sensación de ensueño. El aire olía a una mezcla de rosas y vainilla.

Varias mesas habían sido colocadas a los extremos de la pista, cubiertas con manteles de oro, y éstos, a su vez, bordados con piedras en colores tenues y poco brillantes, que daban a resaltar los coloridos y alegres manjares puestos sobre la mesa.

Las cortinas blancas y ocres habían sido recogidas con listón dorado. A través del cristal, pasando el ébano café de las ventanas, podía contemplarse el paisaje nocturno alumbrado por el menguar de la luna. En ese valle verde oscuro que esperaba desde fuera, un camino de piedra zigzagueaba a través de las colinas, bordeado por unas flores como estrellas de mar, con el pistilo tan alto que llegaba hasta los labios de los transeúntes. Mientras que, por otro lado, las estrellas en el cielo tintineaban con una extraña sincronización, al mismo tiempo que las luciérnagas trataban de imitarles en su coreografiar, apagando su destello al adentrarse entre los pétalos y arbustos de aquel bello jardín.

En medio del salón se encontraba el escenario. Era tan grande e intimidante que daba la impresión de haberse construido para la puesta en escena de una ópera, o una orquesta para cuarenta. En ambas esquinas del frente de la plataforma, existían, lo que parecían, 2 fragmentos de un cristal gigante. La superficie en sí era de un tono acuoso brillante, pero por la refracción del paso de la luz, se daba como resultado un hermoso color arcoíris. Los cristales eran algo así como una cápsula en pie; los trozos de diamante gigantescos sobresalían de sí, y en la parte trasera se abría una especie de grieta, lo suficientemente ancha cómo para que una persona pudiese entrar. Además, no tenían techo, por lo que sonido dentro esas cápsulas, rebotaba hacia arriba.

Por otro lado, si volteabas al techo del salón, podías darte cuenta de su elaborada arquitectura, con una superficie curveada hacia arriba, dando la impresión de estar dentro de una esfera, o de que a partir de ahí, el cielo seguía extendiéndose. Otra cosa curiosa, era la iluminación. En ese lugar, no había ni focos ni velas: lo que alumbraba el baile, eran estrellas fugaces.

No literalmente hablando claro, pero al parecer, los Sarfiales habían hallado una forma de modernizar los candelabros terrestres, al dejar pequeños cúmulos de luz eléctrica moverse de un lado para otro, deslizándose por el techo.

Muchos eran los que habían asistido esa noche. Todas las invitaciones se habían entregado, y ninguna quedose sin responder. Después de todo, un acontecimiento acababa de marcar la historia de Adholid, haciéndose escuchar en todos los rincones del planeta.

Tanto así, que, desde miembros distinguidos de la nobleza; reconocidas personalidades de la sociedad, y, hasta simples plebeyos, amigos de la familia real, integraban el numeroso grupo, que charlaba animadamente: algunos con una copa de vino en la mano, y otros siempre cargando una rosa.

Dos pequeñitas, se deslizaban entre los vestidos; arrastrando sus faldas sigilosamente sobre el suelo. Simplemente se perseguían jugando, aislando sus inocentes vidas de todo aquello que estuviese a su alrededor, y ajenas a tanto alboroto. Se detuvieron un momento al observar cómo, una chica de cabellos oscuros, caminaba casi escabulléndose de alguna cosa. Atravesó el salón entero teniendo cuidado de pasar desapercibida. Un chico quiso tomar la iniciativa para hablarle, pero ella simplemente lo saludó amablemente y siguió caminando. Llegó a uno de los enormes accesos que conectaban ese salón, con el resto del castillo. Bloqueaba la vista una pesada cortina guinda, y la joven la apartó un poco, viendo lo que se ocultaba tras de sí.

Las niñas se acercaron para poder oír: - ¿Chicas? ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó la peliazul, asomando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Ah? – Respondía una voz. – Sí

- Claro. – Reafirmaba otra con el mismo tono tímido, mientras las gemelitas se colocaban detrás de Fabia, para también ver a las chicas.

Ella sólo les sonrió con dulzura. - ¿Entonces ya están listas? –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- S-Seguro. – Se oyeron decir con evidentemente menos confianza. Pero luego al analizar mejor esas palabras, terminaron de alterarse: - ¡¿Por qué preguntas?!

Ambas pelinegras se rieron a lo bajini. – Tranquilícense. – Dijo Fabia, no menos divertida. – Sólo fue una pregunta. Aún no es la hora.

Un taconeo irrumpió en la escena. - ¿Cómo están? –

Las dos niñas se quedaron contemplando a la recién llegada. Desde que la conocieron, no habían podido ignorar el hecho de que Julie siempre estaba bien arreglada. Incluso les era difícil hacerse la idea de que se quitaba el maquillaje para irse a dormir; pero esa noche, realmente se había esforzado por hacerse notar: con su vestido adaptándose suntuosamente a su figura, los listones atándose detrás del cuello, y una falda que se abría en 'v' invertida, dejando ver la tela blanca escondida bajo una seda rosa; el corsé tenía bordado un estampado negro, que equilibraba los tonos claros del atuendo, con lo moreno de su piel. - ¿Tú cómo crees? – Le contestó Fabia, alzando los ojos. – Al borde del ataque cardíaco.

- ¡No es así!

- Sí, si lo es. – Dijeron Xiara e Ixchel, unísonamente.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ustedes sólo hablan cuando les conviene, ¿verdad?! – Se oyó la voz de Runo fingiendo enojo, puesto que ambas eran siempre muy calladas y misteriosas. Las dos pequeñas sólo se rieron más.

- ¡Por favor, chicas! – Habló esta vez Julie. - Tratan de decirme que después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, ¿les asusta algo tan simple cómo esto?

- Sólo lo dices porque tú te libraste de hacerlo. – Reclamó Mira.

- A propósito Julie. – Se escuchó ahora la voz de Alice. - ¿Segura que estás bien con no salir tú?

- Amm… - Dijo girándose hacia el salón. Había por lo menos una docena de chicos matándose (literalmente) para que bailara con alguno de ellos. – No te preocupes. Creo que estaré bien.

Fabia rio, mientras negaba con la cabeza: era evidente que esa chica no tenía remedio. Luego se detuvo, como percatándose de una cosa. – Oigan niñas, a propósito, ¿dónde está su hermana?

Las susodichas la miraron confundidas, luego entendieron el porqué de la pregunta, y se limitaron a mirar al cielo como pensando.

- Oye, es verdad. – Coincidió Julie. – No he visto a Drina desde hace un buen rato.

Justo cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, todas las luces se apagaron. Las estrellas fugaces que se deslizaban ágiles por el techo comenzaron a apagarse, y únicamente, las tradicionales lámparas esféricas que estaban sobre las mesas, alumbraban, aunque aún bajo mucha penumbra, los alrededores del salón.

Los cristales que estaban en los extremos del escenario comenzaron a encenderse de un turquesa brillante, y en medio de esa plataforma, una delgada figura se comenzó a distinguir.

- Ah, es verdad. – Dijo Fabia, feliz de recordar. – Drina va a abrir este baile, ¿verdad?

Las gemelas asintieron.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Abrir el baile?

- Sí. – Respondió la reina. – Drina es una excelente cantante, y por eso no es de extrañar que inviten a la princesa a inaugurar esta clase de eventos.

- ¿Cómo? – Se oyó preguntar a Runo desde el otro lado de la cortina, antes de asomarse junto con las demás para ver a su amiga sobre el escenario. - ¿Drina canta?

- Nunca nos lo mencionó. – Agregó Mira.

- Nuestra hermanita es algo lenta. – Dijeron Xiara e Ixchel, conociéndola a la perfección, y sabiendo que su capacidad para presumir era tan escasa como la de Tray. Las chicas asintieron, coincidiendo. Tal parecía que era, o una virtud de familia, o, un "error de fábrica"

- ¿Qué pasa Faby? – Preguntó Alice, al verla pensativa y conduciendo su mirada al suelo mientras sonreía, cómo nostálgica.

- Nada. – Respondió ella negando con la cabeza, y riéndose de sí misma. – Sólo que hace años que no había sido invitada a este festival. Será un gran placer poder escucharla de nuevo.

Apenas terminó, dos muchachas de tez aperlada y cabellos oscuros, salieron por las enormes puertas que se encontraban a los extremos del escenario; respectivamente. Traían lo que parecían guantes de piel gruesos, color plata, y unas zapatillas cerradas del mismo color. Sus vestidos blancos eran de una tela tan fina, que, a la menor brisa, ésta bailaba con elegancia.

Fue entonces, cuando todas las luces del techo cambiaron a un color celeste claro, mientras la chica vestida, casi como una bailarina de _ballet _lila, comenzaba a levantar la vista hacia su público. Abriendo sus labios como en medio de un beso. Aferrando su corazón con las manos. Cerrando los ojos con sosiego; comenzó a cantar: - _Míranos estando aquí de pie, con todo un mundo frente a nosotros. La incertidumbre se levanta en el cenit: nuestro mañana aproximándose. _– Las jóvenes de los cristales comenzaron a mover sus dedos, acariciando la lisa superficie de piedra: patinando con la tela de los guantes, hacia arriba conforme las notas de Drina subían; y hacia abajo, en el momento en que aquellas se hacían más graves y profundas, pero resbalando sus frágiles manos hacia los lados, trazando una órbita a su alrededor cuando el sonido se quedaba estancado en un mismo tono. Las demás observaban maravilladas desde su escondite, aquella forma en que se podía producir tan hermosa melodía, con un simple toque. – _Hoy más que nunca, la vida se distorsiona en un signo de interrogación. _

_- Estando en un valle pajizo desteñido por la lluvia, o en un prado de flores espolvoreado por el sol. - _

Hasta ese momento, las dos chicas que habían mantenido una admirable delicadeza y perfección en sus movimientos, sin previo aviso, comenzaron a acelerarlos y complicarlos aún más, a tal punto de dar de a varios _pirouettes _dentro de la cápsula; o tocar la superficie cristalina con la tela de sus zapatillas, haciendo la llamada _ilusión _en una danza terrestre compleja. Pero esos, y otros muchos movimientos, al ir tan rápido, eran difíciles de apreciar. La música se aceleraba a su vez. La princesa comenzó a elevar el volumen. –_ El lazo continuo se enciende y se apaga. Las nubes regresan y se marchan._

_- Esa luz que pinta las montañas de rosa, y las aves hibernando al sur…_

_- Alcanzarlas resultaría imposible_

_- ¿Nuestras alas sólo brotan en el corazón….? _

_- ¿Así no tocaríamos ese cielo? _

_- Ahora que el odio se transforma en amor_

La voz de Drina permanecía grave la mayor parte del tiempo, manteniendo una potencia impresionante, y por ende, difícil de imaginar si la escuchabas hablar con naturalidad. Aunque, de vez en cuando permitía que su dulce e infantil voz de niña resonara en el salón.

Y eso, sumado a la estricta danza, y a las bellas palabras convertían la presentación de la princesa en un espectáculo digno de ser visto y escuchado.

Todos los allí presentes parecían encantados, y a las chicas les entraron ganas de llorar, sintiéndose profundamente conmovidas, al ver a su pequeña entonar tales palabras con tanto sentimiento y determinación.

_- No hay respuesta ni un paso a seguir._

_- El idilio fluye y se escapa de mis dedos._

_- Regando todo aquello… que pueda florecer._

Poco después, el cantar llegó a su fin. Los aplausos y aclamaciones fueron ensordecedores; y Drina se sonrojó. Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas, quienes probablemente eran las más entusiasmadas – y a las que la mayoría de la gente se les quedaba viendo raaro, por tanto brinco y griterío – (Sariii: Tipo como me siento yo cuando una de mis amigas sale con su vestido de xv años XD ¡como porrista!). Se rio al verlas tan quitadas de la pena, y agradeció con la cabeza antes de bajar del escenario.

Las voces se escuchaban por todo el salón, y aunque incluso las chicas ayudaban con aquel tremendo palabrerío, llegó un momento en el que, de repente, desde un palco alzado sobre sus cabezas, sostenido por suntuosas molduras de lo que parecía marfil rosado, el Rey Lyon se puso de pie. Levantó una mano frente a sí, y esperó algunos segundos a que todos guardaran silencio. Todos le observaban expectantes, al mismo tiempo que varios encargados de la fiesta, apartaban un poco a los invitados del centro de la pista.

- Amados súbditos; - Comenzó a decir con un tono solemne, pero no por eso menos entusiasta. – compañeros. Familiares. Y amigos. Les doy el día de hoy, la más grata bienvenida a nuestro baile no. noventa y siete, en honor a nuestros seis guerreros. – De nuevo los aplausos interrumpieron. – Estoy muy contento de poder anunciar esta ceremonia en un año que, sin duda estuvo colmado de sorpresas bastante oportunas, y, con mucha honra cabe decir, de personas aún más maravillosas. –

Las chicas observaban y escuchaban desde su punto, sin perder ningún detalle; al mismo tiempo que Tray y Aismer, ocultos también tras una cortina en el otro acceso. – Primero, quisiera agradecer a mi adorada hija por tan magnífica apertura. – Dijo, y la princesa, habiéndose posicionado al lado de su padre, se inclinó levemente, escuchando de nuevo, aquellas aclamaciones. – Debo decir que no soy capaz de ocultar ni mi orgullo, ni mi alarde ante tal talento, e, igualmente, ante tanto valor. Pues han de saber ustedes, que su princesa regresó sana y salva hace unos pocos días al castillo, tras haber sido testigo de la hazaña más significativa, de la que se tenga registro en este último par de siglos.

- Sabrán ustedes, - Continuó. - que uno como rey nunca pierde las esperanzas. Pero, jamás en mis tantos años de vida, hubiese pensado que mi propia sangre haría muestra de semejante valentía y coraje, al traer de regreso las cuatro gemas, que han marcado nuestra historia, generación tras generación.

Tal parecía que a la gente no le importaba interrumpir a su propio rey, pues cada vez que decía algo de 'significancia', aquellos estallaban en gritos y aplausos. Quizá el monarca debía establecer más autoridad, pero realmente, no parecía importarle mucho. - No pretendo menospreciar a nadie dentro de esta misión, ni mucho menos. De hecho, he de agregar, que, aunque de forma mayoritaria, estas personas recibirán el honor más grande que pueda ser otorgado, dentro de las tierras de nuestro reino.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Runo ¿siempre quién será tu pareja de baile? – Preguntó Julie, bajando el volumen de voz, lo más que le fue posible.

- Uno de los soldados del ejército de Adholid. – Respondió la peliazul, asomando un poco la cabeza por la cortina. – Al parecer resaltó mucho en las batallas contra Neathia, y por eso el Rey decidió otorgarle también el reconocimiento.

- No he de mencionar ningún nombre, puesto que no parece necesario hablar de lo que ya se conoce. – Continuó él. - Pero como buen presentador, sólo cabrán algunas palabras de introducción: - Se detuvo un momento, cerrando los ojos con serenidad, antes de continuar: - Ustedes saben, que a lo largo de estos últimos años, los conflictos con Neathia, no han cesado más que para innumerables treguas, que al final, no hicieron más que estorbar en un abrupto camino hacia lo inevitable. Sin embargo, durante toda esa travesía… hubo un hombre que no se detuvo ni un solo momento para darle libertad a su pueblo, y a su vez, poder verlo vivir de nuevo colmado de paz y plenitud. Empero, y a pesar de todo aquello, cuando este caballero vio al planeta neathiano amenazado por las fuerzas de Gundalia, aun cuando aquello no le correspondía, no dudó ni un segundo para ir en su auxilio. Un guerrero que el día de hoy tiene todos mis respetos, y al cual le estaré eternamente agradecido por nunca irse del lado de su rey, ni de aquellos que le necesitaban.

El susodicho caballero recién salía al encuentro de su príncipe, con su traje ya listo para, lo que sería, seguramente el momento más importante de su vida. La desilusión no tuvo lugar ante la confusión, al sentirse de repente sujetado por dos brazos. Una figura misteriosa había aparecido por su espalda, y llevóselo hasta donde nadie los pudiese ver, sin percatarse nadie de esto.

- Pero no son para menos mis congratulaciones, hacia los otros dos caballeros, que ocupan un lugar muy importante en mí corazón. Pues, más que nada en estos últimos meses, por no decir toda una vida, han hecho hasta lo imposible para demostrar su devoción a su pueblo, y su dedicación y compromiso hacia aquello, por lo que realmente vale la pena luchar. – Si no fuese mejor conocido por su gente, cualquiera diría que el rey, en ese momento, mostraba cierta debilidad. – Para mi deleite, tengo el honor de llamar a uno de esos caballeros como a mi_ hijo_, y al que, también tengo el orgullo de nombrar, como el principal promotor de esta, tan valerosa misión. Por otro lado, de igual manera puedo casi llamar al segundo caballero, como parte de mí familia, habiéndose integrado, aunque sin darse cuenta, a esta misma, hace ya muchos años. Y del cual, debo decir, me siento muy orgulloso. – Al castaño, poco le faltó para derramar algunas lágrimas; al fin y al cabo, mucho había batallado, para ocupar ambos lugares: tanto el de él, como el de su hermano, y finalmente, lo había logrado. Aismer, igualmente no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, al sentirse enormemente conmovido.

- Y finalmente, quisiera agradecer a tres de las cuatro damiselas, que, a pesar de no haber nacido en esta tierra; llegaron como nacidas del cielo. He de agregar, en su no requerida defensa, que, aunque ni yo mismo pensé otorgar un honor de tal magnitud, a personas tan ajenas a nuestra patria, me llena de regocijo decir con toda seguridad, que a pesar de ser hijas de mundos completamente inalcanzables para la mayoría de nosotros, estoy seguro de que darían sus vidas por este planeta, tal y como las darían por el suyo. – Runo bajó la cabeza mientras sonreía, cómo reflexionando con esas palabras. - Pues habiéndolas conocido aún de tan poco, no exagero cuando afirmo que no había visto tales cualidades en ninguna mujer… desde hace ya muchos años. – Ellas no tenían de qué retenerse. Las lágrimas fueron inevitables, al darse cuenta de la persona a la que él se estaba refiriendo: Su esposa. Había fallecido cuando Tray, Seilant, Drina y las gemelas eran aún muy pequeños, pero sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, todo el pueblo la recordaba por sus buenas obras en vida. Ella no había nacido de sangre azul. Nació como una campesina, y al enamorarse del rey, se había convertido en reina. Pero si este monarca se había enamorado de dicha campesina, había sido por una razón, al sobresalir de tan buena manera de la misma sociedad; y siendo tan querida por todos aquellos a su alrededor. – Damas y caballeros, - Continuó para finalizar. – Es un honor para mí, presentarles este año "la danza de los guerreros"

De nuevo los aplausos se escucharon, pero con la diferencia de que las expresiones conmovidas sobresalían de entre la multitud.

Las cortinas que cubrían los accesos se elevaron, revelando las figuras que se escondían tras de sí.

Las chicas salieron de su escondite, apartándose, aunque con un poco de timidez de las sombras, y provocando el deleite entre los espectadores, al verse tan hermosamente vestidas: El maquillaje, por un lado, no pudo haber sido más preciso; Los bellísimos ojos esmeralda de Runo, resaltaban bajo la pintura azul claro que los difuminaba, dando todo el efecto de similitud con respecto a la mirada de Lars Lion, y un níveo rubor emblanquecía de por sí, su ya pálida piel; En Mira, por otra parte, realmente se había notado el descolorido cambio en su tez, con la sombra y el delineador negros, y esas dos delgadas líneas verdes dibujándose en su pómulos, realmente le daba una apariencia de autosuficiencia, similar al aura que proyectaba Oberus; Y finalmente, el rostro de Alice se desfiguraba en una especie de triángulo oscuro, en la que una de sus puntas atravesaba sus labios, y las otras dos salían por ambos lados de su frente, mientras que el resto de su cara en sí, era de un tono lila casi indistinguible, de igual forma a como la tenía su modelo, Exedra. Las ropas, igual, eran casi idénticas a las que usaban, esos tres, de los seis guerreros, sólo que menos voluminosas, con telas más ligeras. Para las chicas, esos vestidos se habían acortado hasta la rodilla, dándoles más libertad y más facilidad para moverse.

Caminaron hasta el centro del salón, posicionándose frente a sus respectivas parejas: la mayor parte de la danza se llevaba de a dos, y era por eso que sólo tres de ellas habían podido participar.

Los chicos y las chicas se hicieron una leve inclinación, esperando a que las muchachas de los cristales comenzasen a moverse, y la música diera inicio a su baile.

Alice miró por el rabillo del ojo a Tray antes de tomar su mano. Se veía realmente guapo con su armadura escarlata, similar a la que traería Apollonir; y aunque no podía verlo a través de la máscara, sabía que su rostro se veía igual de perfecto que siempre. _Etto… _¡No era el momento de pensar en eso!

La verdad era que le causaba un poco de gracia todo ese asunto. Es decir, Aismer era algunos centímetros más bajo que Mira, pero a pesar de eso, él seguía siendo el hombre en ese dúo, y por más difícil que resultase, debían arreglárselas para que al momento de girar, no resultase incómodo, o se viera ridículo el hecho de que la pelirroja pasara por debajo de. En realidad, desde el punto de vista de Drina, se veían lindos juntos.

Runo no se había detenido ni a observar a su compañero. Estaba tan extasiada con aquella situación, que le resultaba imposible no enfocarse en algo que no fuera mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la frágil música, la cual, poco a poco iba intensificándose, hasta el punto de hacer a uno imaginarse una verdadera batalla.

Pero sí hubo algo que llamó su atención. Horas atrás, cuando estaban ensayando… ¿Qué acaso los ojos de aquel soldado…? ¿Qué no eran cafés? No podía estarse alucinando, lo recordaba bien, aquellos ojos le habían llamado la atención desde que el joven se le presentó. Sus ojos eran grandes y le provocaban la misma ternura que le provocarían los de un cachorrito… Pero los de ese momento… No. No podía ser. Ella había visto esos ojos en otra ocasión, lo sabía, porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarles, realmente se había sentido atrapada en ellos, y aquello le había confundido mucho. Eran de un tono esmeralda un poco más claro que el de los suyos, y más brillante también…

Giraron los seis, formando un círculo. Al principio los movimientos habían sido tan delicados y elegantes cómo si el canto del viento o la corriente del agua fuese lo que los guiara, manteniendo un ritmo lento y misterioso, como si de la oscuridad se tratase. Pero conforme la canción había ido avanzando, su ritmo y su volumen también, intentando convertir esa misma lentitud, en la velocidad que hace emerger a la luz, y empleando la misma fuerza que la tierra representa, y la misma intensidad de la que el fuego hace símbolo. Ocupaban todo el espacio que se les había dejado libre, y todos los miraban con admiración.

- No pareces muy concentrada. – Dijo el joven que hacía de Frosch, el soldado aquos, en un volumen casi inaudible. No sabía si había sido muy obvia o si aquel muchacho sólo se la hubiera pasado analizando sus expresiones, pero Runo no respondió nada. - ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Emm… No, estoy bien. – Respondió ella, igual, bajando el volumen. El comentario la había sorprendido a sobremanera, pero trató de no inmutarse frente a él. – Sólo pensaba en mi familia.

El joven bajó la cabeza, comprensivo. Después de eso habían tenido que tomarse de las manos, y dar un par de vueltas con mucha intensidad, lo cual después, se transformaría en la simulación de una pelea. Sólo allí, Runo pudo fijarse en otro rasgo del chico.

Desde que había empezado la danza, la luz había sido poca, según para darle un efecto más 'dramático' a la escena, por lo que el cabello de, el ahora puesto en duda, se veía de un tono muy oscuro, casi negro; sin embargo, cuando él esquivo uno de sus golpes fingidos, la luz se reflejó en su pelo, y pudo ver claramente que, al igual que sus ojos, era de un verde brillante.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de ver sus cuerpos igual de juntos que antes, y fue entonces cuando volvió a susurrar: - ¿Los extrañas?

Runo aún no dejaba que, la insoportablemente posible teoría que estaba maquinando su cerebro por aquellos momentos, abandonase su cabeza, pero al escuchar aquella ya tan conocida pregunta para su complicada existencia, no pudo evitar responder casi inconscientemente: - Sí.

El joven suspiró, mientras tomaba a Runo en brazos para uno de los movimientos finales. – Pues será mejor que no sigas perdiendo el tiempo, si quieres volverlos a ver.

La música llegó a su fin, y varias bolitas de luz emergieron de las manos de los protagonistas.

Cada uno giróse al centro del círculo hexagonal que habían formado, y lanzaron su cúmulo brillante a los aires, donde los seis diferentes colores chocaron, originando microscópicos fragmentos de energía, y el sonido de una no muy potente explosión.

Runo realizó el final exitosamente, pero se quedó completamente estática tras lo que acababa de oír. _Tenía razón. Ese chico debía ser… _

No lo dejó huir, apenas la multitud comenzó a rodear a los bailarines, lo observó escabullirse entre toda la gente, evitando ser detenido por cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella.

Dejó todo atrás. La ceremonia, el reconocimiento; todo el evento en sí comenzaba a carecer de importancia debido a esa condenada angustia que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Lo siguió por los pasillos del castillo. Sus pies no dejaban de moverse mientras veía cómo él no paraba de correr. Sus ahora ya inconfundibles cabellos esmeralda se movían con la velocidad, pero _ese_ chico, nunca volvió el rostro. Al ya tenerlo tan cerca, no pudo hacer más que gritarle: _¡Detente! _Y no fue hasta ahí, que el chico finalmente paró.

- ¿A qué te referías con eso? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – Preguntaba Runo sin dejar de gritar, y con completa frustración entonada en sus palabras, pero el chico no respondía. – Sé que viniste para advertirme. Tenías que estar oculto para que nadie te reconociera, pero querías que yo lo supiera ¿verdad? ¡Si es así, respóndeme! ¿Para qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué está pasando allá?

El peliverde se mantenía de espaldas y con la mirada baja, como temiendo que si abría la boca, por alguna razón todo se iría al caño.

- ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme! – Le gritó Runo, antes de correr para acercarse.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad. El chico se alejó más y activó el transportador de su muñeca antes de que pudiese tocarlo.

A la peliazul se le escurrieron las lágrimas al verlo desaparecer. – Entonces tenía razón…

Runo no lo sabía. Nadie más que esos cuatro lo sabían.

A ella y a sus tres compañeras se les había acabado el tiempo, y los sarfiales no iban a perdonar.

Pues la verdad era, que a pesar de que la fiesta por navidad estaba siendo un gran éxito en la Tierra, ciertos chicos allí presentes, corrían un enorme peligro, del cual no podrían enterarse, hasta haberse alejado de la música.

**Continuará…**


	17. Brasas Invernales

**¡MILAGRO! XD **

**¡Por fin, después de no sé cuántos meses, por fin, terminé este capítulo!**

**Muy bien, ahora sí, un poco más calmada… :D En la última actualización les había aclarado la razón por la cual me he demorado tanto últimamente. Pues bien, hace más o menos un mes terminé con dos de las coreografías: una de ellas era de temática japo-chino-coreana (bueno bueno, asiática XD), y salimos con playeras versión corta de vestido chino, palillos en el cabello, y de utilería, sombrillas y abanicos, en una pista de vidrio, en una fiesta. Muy lindo~; en la otra, hicimos una tipo parodia del video **_**Sexy Free and Single **_**de Super Junior (Si alguien es elf, déjeme un mensaje *.*), fue divertido. Grabamos en el parque Fundidora (Regiomontanos, ustedes me entienden) y todos se nos quedaban viendo con cara de O.O jejejeje. **

**La tercer coreografía, finalizó con un primer lugar de jazz estatal el viernes pasado (muchas lágrimas, uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida ^^), y este miércoles parto para el D.F. en una competencia nacional aparte llamada **_**dancing,**_** por si alguien de por aquellos lares está leyendo esto, sepa que ahí les caigo en dos días.**

**La última coreografía la presento el lunes de la semana entrante. **

**A lo que voy con esto, es para que estén enterados de mi anterior situación, y de que en unos pocos días no tendré más preocupación que sólo escribir (además de que me encanta informarles sobre este tipo de cosas, no sé por qué)**

**En fin, menos palabrería, ¡el capítulo completo actualizado: on! (Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí)**

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**Capitulo 41: Brasas invernales**

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

La noche era pacífica y fresca.

La estrella del Norte brillaba como un farol en el cielo, y las otras pequeñas se prendían y apagaban como los foquitos de un árbol navideño. La nieve estaba toda distribuida por el suelo, abrigando el asfalto de las calles, y con el otro poco que quedaba, aferrándose insistentemente a las desnudas ramas de los liquidámbares y los maples, cuyas hojas onomatopeyadas habíanse enterrado bajo la escarcha blanca hacía apenas unos días .

Al extremo de la avenida, zigzagueando por algunas calles del centro de la ciudad, el edificio de una escuela parecía emanar abandono. El silbido del viento en su jardín del arte era lo único que se escuchaba desde fuera, y una música aterradora invadía los oídos de cualquier individuo que por allí atravesara.

Para ese entonces, el adviento estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, y a la gente ya no le apetecía en absoluto salir a la calle durante la noche. Una taza de chocolate, unas cálidas mantas y la televisión encendida en un especial de Navidad, era todo lo indispensable en esa época.

Sin embargo, faltaba quien para agandallar el espacio vacío del sofá, o para reclamar como suyo el mando de la tv, pues a esas horas, ningún adolescente se encontraba en casa.

Era jueves en la noche y las clases se cancelarían al día siguiente… Aunque no se sabía bien por qué, pues, bien como podía ser a causa de que los chicos estarían desvelados y con resaca (Sariii: de frutsis XD) al amanecer de su baile, y cómo seguramente muchos no asistirían a la escuela, tal vez por eso pensaban cerrarla ese día. Pero luego uno se ponía a pensar ¿entonces no hubiera sido más fácil hacer la fiesta en viernes?

Shun tenía la teoría, de que se debía, a que habían pronosticado antes la llegada de una tormenta, y que por eso preferían que los estudiantes se quedasen en casa. Pero eso tampoco era seguro porque, al parecer en esa región de Japón, los meteorólogos tenían cierta tendencia a no acertar ni para decir a qué hora saldría el sol.

Dan tenía una hipótesis más creíble: El domingo era Navidad, el sábado era Noche Buena, y los maestros no querían trabajar en viernes.

Premio ~

**~:~:~:~:~**

La oscuridad era acogedora, y las luces estroboscópicas, excitantes.

El continuo y repetitivo ritmo de la música hacía retumbar las paredes, y el alto volumen del sonido dificultaba la comunicación entre los allí presentes, los cuales (jóvenes más o menos normales de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años) no parecían inconformes, ni por la falta de diálogo, ni por el reducido espacio para bailar del gimnasio.

Las gradas habían sido retiradas, y lo único que allí estorbaban eran las canastas de básquetbol. Las mesas cubiertas con manteles de raso blanco rodeaban la, ahora pista de baile, y bastante pocos eran los que aún permanecían sentados: incluso los más tímidos, antisociales y antes cohibidos miembros de la generación, habían optado por levantarse a gritar y brincar como autómatas, ante las exclamaciones del dj.

La sala entera se pintaba a multicolor por los reflectores, manchando el piso y las paredes por donde su resplandor se posase, emocionando más y más a los adolescentes, que desde hace ya tiempo, habían perdido la percepción de todo, envueltos en esa ola de juventud, locura y diversión desenfrenada, que los transportaba a una dimensión completamente ajena de responsabilidades o palabrerías absurdas.

Para ese momento sonaba el tema _shunkan sentimental _reventando las bocinas con su intensidad, y, a pesar de que _Scandal _no era precisamente un grupo de música bailable, le hacía muy buen homenaje a los términos rock y j-pop, juntos.

Los chicos se emocionaban más y más con los rápidos arreglos de la guitarra, y los potentes golpes en la batería, hasta crearles la emoción de gritar.

"_Sin importar ni el momento, ni el destino, sólo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura, de pensar que hoy estoy perdida, pasaré a creer que… voy a enfrentar el presente" _Aquellos versos resonaban unísonamente, haciendo eco en las paredes de ladrillo.

Ace se hizo un poco aparte. Soltó un suspiro, dando varios empujones poco amables, y tropezando constantemente, hasta lograr salir de aquel tumulto de enloquecidos.

Hasta ese entonces todo había salido bien. Normalmente no le hubiera gustado asistir a un evento de esa clase, pero después de tantos años de ser catalogado como el aguafiestas ermitaño de los peleadores, aunque de una forma extrañamente espontánea, decidió acceder a las insistencias de su amigo pyrus. No se debió tanto a las críticas ni a las bromas de él y los otros idiotas de sus amigos, sino más bien porque Mira siempre le decía que envejecería pronto si no trataba de sonreír de vez en cuando.

La verdad era que toda la noche le había salido bien, incluso había llegado a divertirse un rato y dejarse llevar por la música, pero para ese punto, sus oídos vestals no pudieron más con el alboroto, y había terminado por provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Su persona no estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas tanto como un organismo humano; realmente todo aquello era bastante nuevo para él, pues, de hecho, las únicas fiestas a las que había asistido eran las que realizaban aquellos seudo terrícolas, precisamente por navidad. Recordó que ese año habían sido canceladas debido a la ausencia de las chicas, y aquello le puso a pensar. Se sintió realmente miserable. Es decir, sus mejores amigas, y aquella a quien él internamente llamaba el amor de su vida, estaban en quién sabe dónde, probablemente poniendo en riesgo su propia seguridad, ¿y él estaba allí, divirtiéndose como un niñato estúpido?

Si llegó a sentirse realmente impotente e idiota en algún momento de su vida, no se comparaba en nada con lo que atravesaba por ese momento.

- ¿Ace? ¡Ace! – Le gritaba Dan, buscándolo por entre toda la gente.

Cuando lo halló, le hizo una seña a Baron para que se acercara, sentándose ambos en las sillas a sus lados, observando cómo su amigo escondía el rostro en la mesa, y enterraba sus manos en el cabello. - ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? – Preguntó de nuevo Dan.

- Sí, de repente te nos desapareciste. – Dijo Baron, recargándose exhausto en el respaldo. – Por un momento creímos que ya te habías ido.

- Debería de. – Respondió, con el sonido de su voz amortiguado por la superficie.

- ¿Eh? – El chico levantó la cabeza, mostrando cierto semblante de zombie que hizo estremecer al de ojos claros.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Pero si apenas estamos comenzando! – Dijo Dan, tratando de disuadirlo. – No puedes irte tan temprano de una fiesta así.

- No es culpa mía que el _dj_ insista en reventarme el cerebro con su ruido. – Dijo él, sujetándose más fuerte. – Ya no soporto la cabeza.

- Que delicado saliste.

- Además… En situaciones como ésta siempre inventas excusas para no estar con nosotros. - Continuó Dan cruzándose de brazos, como niño haciendo berrinche.

- Es cierto. - Dijo Baron comenzando a 'llorar', y poniendo el dorso de su mano en la frente, como damisela a punto de desmayarse. - ¡Sólo dilo si te avergonzamos!

El peliceleste bufó. – Creí que eso ya había quedado establecido. – Dijo, y ambos lo vieron con ojos de perrito lastimero. - Hagan lo que quieran. Me quedaré, pero no volveré a bailar.

Justo cuando el castaño iba a protestar, el estilo de música cambió. Aquel excéntrico tema de la que para Dan pareció _Kyary Pamyu Pamyu,_ de repente dejó de sonar, y una canción mucho más movida se hizo escuchar en los alrededores, provocando los gritos efusivos de chicas histéricas.

Dan sonrió al reconocer las voces de _Super Junior, _y uno de los tantos temas con el que las chicas ya lo tenían harto: _Opera. _

Miró a Ace de forma inquisitiva, y éste sólo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Lo jaló del brazo, y los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a la pista.

**~:~:~:~:~**

En el tejado del edificio más cercano, tres chicas observaban aquel continuo encendido y apagado atravesando las ventanas, y escuchaban el igual de constante retumbar de las paredes desde fuera. Dos de esas chicas, simplemente permanecían contemplando con desdén el festejo que allí abajo se llevaba, en espera de la hora en que podrían ponerle fin a toda aquella diversión; La tercer chica no se encontraba tan impaciente. Si hubiera sido su decisión, estaría en cualquier otro lado a excepción de allí.

Un portal se abrió por detrás de ellas, y aquella oscura terraza se iluminó por unos insignificantes segundos. El chico peliverde acababa de regresar a con sus compañeras, después de haber estado desaparecido por varias horas.

Se acercó a los barandales donde ellas estaban recargadas, y caminó con cautela hasta posarse a su lado. La líder lo miró con enfado, y las otras dos chicas se rieron de aquella reacción.

Ya no había marcha atrás; había hecho cuanto pudo por intentar frenarlo, pero no podía estarse cien por ciento seguro de que su plan fuese a resultar. Tal vez debió de ser más claro con sus palabras, tal vez no debió de esconderse tanto para hacer lo correcto. Aunque de cierta forma, siguiera sintiéndose como un traidor.

**En Sarfia. En alguna parte del castillo.**

- ¿Runo, qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Tigrera mientras su compañera seguía caminando. Había perdido la noción del tiempo subiendo aquellas estorbosas escaleras de marfil cuando, finalmente lograron llegar, y el bakugan se ubicó al instante.

Aquel, era el piso donde yacía la habitación "más alejada de la tierra, pero más cercana del cielo" como terminaron apodándole las chicas al cuarto donde dormía Tray, por el largo camino que se debía recorrer desde la planta baja del castillo hasta allí… y también porque Julie había salido con la novedad de llamarle al chico 'ángel'; Aunque no necesariamente de apodo, sino más bien como 'mención'.

- Ya te lo dije, no voy a permitir que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya. – Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido, y aquella mirada de determinación que la caracterizaba.

"_Será mejor que no sigas perdiendo el tiempo, si quieres volverlos a ver."_ Si bien se había puesto mal después de escuchar las palabras de aquel 'misterioso' joven, no se podía quedar allí sin intentar nada.

En ese momento en que la vio bajar la mirada, apretar los labios, y enfurruñar todo el cuerpo mientras dejaba caer sus puños firmemente a los costados, temblando de pura contención, Tigrera supo que ya no podría hacer nada para detener a la pequeña. Había visto aquella posición tantas veces que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en descifrar su significado: Runo se había sentido completamente expuesta e insegura. Desesperada, y totalmente enloquecida por la impotencia, que sin duda alguna la llevaría a cometer alguna locura.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

- No podré hacer nada mientras permanezca en este planeta. – Contestó, dando la vuelta en un pasillo. – Tengo que regresar a la Tierra.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Interrogó ella, tratando de frenar aquella audacia tan desesperante. – Ahora, todos están en la ceremonia, y Tray es el único que puede teletransportarte a la Tierra.

– No es del todo verdad - Negó con la cabeza. - Es un evento demasiado formal, y Tray es muy elegante como para andar con un armatoste así prendido de su muñeca.

- ¿Es decir…?

- Que mi príncipe tendrá que disculparme, pero deberé de allanar su habitación. -

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, y la chica dejó de escuchar el movimiento de su vestido rozando la alfombra. Extrañamente, la habitación del chico era la única de todo el castillo que no la tenía, y se veía la lustrosa madera resplandecer tras la entrada de luz.

Igual, todos los muebles eran de madera tallada; las cortinas del balcón eran de un color rojo intenso con detalles y decoraciones de dragones en dorado; las cubiertas de la cama tenían el mismo estilo que las cortinas, y las faldas de ésta se atenuaban a algo más beige. Los retazos de tela que caían envolviendo a la cama desde el techo, contrastaban el decorado con un tono ocre brillante, y parecían tener destellos a la luz del sol; los cajones tenían perfectos tallados de rosas por manijas, y las estanterías de libros se extendían hasta donde llegaba el techo, tapizando las paredes, cual adolescente cubriendo de posters su habitación.

Al otro extremo de la sala, en el fondo, pegado al muro, había una especie de escritorio de superficie inclinada hacia afuera. Estaba dividida en varias secciones, y éstas a su vez, se encontraban conformadas por pequeños cuerpos cúbicos de color dorado que, terrícolamente hablando, jamás se habrían hecho pasar por el teclado de un ordenador. Justo encima de ese panel, se hallaba colgado en la pared un marco de oro con un fondo en negro como pintura, pero en cuanto Runo se acercó a sentir su textura, se percató de que era mucho más dura y maciza que la de un bastidor. Aquella sin duda era una computadora muy moderna.

El techo se dividía en bigas, y de la que se ubicaba más o menos al centro, colgaba un candelabro de cristal con incrustaciones de rubíes, pero estaba segura de que ninguno tan valioso como el que colgaba de su cuello.

- Y yo que tenía catalogado a Tray como un príncipe humilde. – Suspiró Tigrera, y fue ahí cuando la peliazul despertó de su trance, antes de agitar la cabeza para despejarse. Unos segundos de idiotez la habían llevado a querer memorizar cada metro cuadrado de aquella alcoba. - ¿Cómo pretendes que encontremos el transportador entre tanto lujo?

La chica no respondió nada, y se limitó a buscar.

Abrió cajones, revolvió documentos, pasó revista por las mesas, burós y tocadores, e incluso llegó a apartar las prendas del armario, pero nada de eso le dio resultados. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y sin querer comenzó a pensar. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con esa tarea, pero no tenía otra forma de regresar a casa. ¿Y si Tray lo había guardado en otra parte? Era probable, seguramente se había equivocado.

No pudo evitar recordar aquella horrible pesadilla que había tenido hace poco más de una semana; lo recordaba porque se le presentó una noche antes de empezar con los rituales: Estaba ella sola, flotando en medio de la nada, con sólo varios cúmulos de luz a sus alrededores, y una mancha azul, distinguiéndose a muy duras penas en la lejanía. Aquel grito que la despertó esa noche volvió a perturbar sus pensamientos. Creía saber a quién pertenecía pero prefería no cerciorarse de ello.

- Lo que pasa es que estás usando demasiado el sentido común. – La interrumpió Tigrera. – Piensa, si tú fueras un príncipe de la categoría de Tray, ¿dónde pondrías algo así de importante?

La ojiesmeralda bajó un poco la mirada, concentrada, para después dirigirla al panel que había estado analizando antes. Sonrió: – En un lugar predecible para el que lo necesitara.-

Abrió la gaveta de metal, y sacó rápidamente el aparato de allí. Escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias acercándose por otro corredor, y se apresuró en abandonar la habitación.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**En el salón. Aún en el castillo ~ **

Las sonrisas iluminaban la estancia, y la música coloreaba el recuadro.

El elegante sonido de las mujeres y las gruesas risas de los hombre sociabilizando, resonaba bajo a lo que, a cualquiera le gustaría asegurar, parecían arreglos de violín; pero que si de hablar más claro se tratase, asemejaba más a la versificación de los ángeles, recitando un poema que hiciera mención de sus inexistentes pecados: con las notas subiendo deliciosamente, y después llegando a un nivel que se deslizaba suavemente en los oídos. Las bailarinas continuaban esmerándose en su danza, al tiempo que los cristales daban luz a su sonido, segundo tras segundo.

En medio de la pista, el vals se llevaba, de igual forma, de manera muy distinta a cómo era en la Tierra, (de hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura si contase como vals): Las parejas ni siquiera se juntaban. Bailaban alegres y libres de la vida, como si ninguna preocupación los acongojara, y se dedicaban únicamente a dar delicados pasos, girando en torno a sus acompañantes, gesticulando acciones que rondaban por cerca de lo mágico y lo fantasioso.

Alice casi podía jurar que las hadas debían bailar así en el bosque, a la luz de la luna, y por un momento, se sintió soñada.

Mira la trajo de vuelta al mundo con un golpecito en la mano, y la chica apartó la mirada del baile. Para ese momento, Tray estaba en la tarea de que las chicas conocieran a todos y cada uno de los individuos presentes en la fiesta. Y ellas por su parte, no habían puesto resistencia. Les agradaba la amabilidad con la que las personas les trataban, y además les parecía interesante escuchar todo lo que aquellos hombres y mujeres tenían para contarles.

Venían de todas partes, y sus oficios en el mundo eran siempre diferentes y únicos: desde el panadero de un reino, hasta la duquesa de otro.

En ese momento, se inclinaban ante el conde y la condesa de Robleiro, un reino vecino que se encontraba al otro lado del valle de Serna, y que al parecer tenía muy buenas relaciones comerciales con Adholid.

Ambos señores sonrieron al ver su venia, y les devolvieron el gesto.

Tray estaba feliz de verlas sociabilizar con tanta facilidad. Pues si bien, resultaba evidente que ninguna de las chicas provenía de por aquellos lares, al menos tenía la confianza de que su humildad y su encanto las harían encajar bien, tanto en la élite como en el pueblo, y eso, considerándose, la fama que acababan de ganar.

La verdad era que se veían muy bien como miembros de la realeza, o, en otras palabras, se veían muy bien como miembros de su familia, y ya eran varios los que se lo habían hecho notar, casi convirtiendo en algo del pasado, el hecho de que ellas no pertenecían a ese lugar.

Sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, antes de girarse para dar cara a su pretendiente.

Fue apenas un instante, pero llegó a desear que las cosas fueran así todos los días, y que las cuatro vivieran allí. Siempre.

- Ehmm… - Murmuró Alice esquivando su mirada de sorpresa. – Tray… ¿te importaría… bailar conmigo?

El castaño se rio con dulzura y sólo le sonrió levemente.

Mira y Julie suspiraron con cierto aire de alivio y decepción. – Debo admitirlo, viéndolo ahora, siento envidia.

- No hay remedio. – Dijo Mira. – Fuimos nosotras las que la retamos a invitarlo.

- Pero de cierta forma, no creí que se atreviera. – Murmuró la peliplateada, haciendo un puchero.

- A nosotras nos hubiera dicho que sí también.

- Pues sí. – Volvieron a suspirar unísonamente, recargándose más en la mesa de postres. En ese rincón, al menos la gente no las aprisionaba tanto.

Se rieron un poco al ver como su amiga, distraída contemplando al príncipe, lo había pisado accidentalmente mientras bailaban. Él, como era de esperarse, sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara. Ambas pusieron ojos de ensoñación, como perdidas en el encanto de su guardián.

- Oye, a propósito – Inquirió Julie de repente. - ¿Runo no ha regresado todavía? Ella hubiera sido la primera en empujar a Alice para que bailara con Tray.

Mira negó con la cabeza. – Desde que terminó la danza que no la he visto.

Cuatro ojos brillaron como _shuriken_ bajo la mesa, y el mantel se levantó lo suficiente para sacar una mano por debajo. - ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla?

Dos garritas salieron de su cueva, yendo a sujetar con brusquedad los tobillos de ambas chicas. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al sentir la piel ajena, y los gritos salieron de sus bocas, cual mujer al ver un ratón.

- ¡XIARA, IXCHEL! – Gritó Julie, falta de paciencia, mientras ambas pequeñas salían corriendo de su escondite, riéndose victoriosas. - ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Me las pagarán pequeños engendros del mal!

Julie escupía fuego por la boca, amenazando con soltarse del agarre de Mira, si no la tranquilizaban rápido. – Chicas.

Las llamaron desde atrás, y ambas se giraron con cautela. – M-Majestad…

- ¿Todo está en orden aquí? – Preguntó el monarca con una sonrisa.

- Todo – Dijo Julie, y casi hablando entre dientes: - A excepción de que sus hijas son unas…

Mira le pisó con el tacón; la peliplateada contuvo el aire en su boca, reprimiendo un alarido.

- Todo está en orden, majestad. – Respondió una sonriente Mira, ignorando como su amiga por poco y se tiraba al piso, agonizante. - ¿Qué tal va el baile?

- Estupendamente. - Respondió él, radiante. – Casi estoy seguro de que no habíamos tenido un festival tan exitoso desde hace años.

Mira asintió comprensiva, y Julie, tras habérsele pasado un poco el dolor, sonrió igualmente. – Parece que todos se están divirtiendo.

- Así es. – Coincidió el rey, mientras los tres se giraban a contemplar por un momento el salón en sí.

Xiara e Ixchel - las dos perversas gemelitas de la familia real - volvieron a pasar corriendo, sólo que esta vez, con el pobre Cheily en sus manitas, y con una Drina histérica, corriendo en la desesperación por rescatar a su dragón de sus traviesas hermanas.

El rey Lyon se rio con uno de sus sirvientes sobre alguna cosa, y después volvió a dirigirse a las peleadoras. – Chicas, si no les molesta, les agradecería mucho que se integraran al baile. Estoy seguro de que muchos de mis jóvenes súbditos aún están con miedo de pedirles una pieza.

- Así lo haremos, su excelencia. – Respondió de nuevo Mira, antes de escuchar como alguien comenzaba a llamar al hombre, desde un punto algo alejado.

- Bien, no las molesto más. – Dijo, antes de hacer una venia. – Con su permiso.

- Propio. – Respondieron ambas chicas, inclinándose un poco, y observando como aquella figura se retiraba.

Mira juntó las manos al frente de su cuerpo, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. – Dije que sí por educación, (y porque el rey fue el que me lo ordenó) pero no creo poder invitar a nadie.

- ¡Ay, tú estás igual que Runo! – Se quejó Julie, alzando los ojos. - ¡Ambas tienen miedo de sociabilizar!

Cierto pelinegro, las observaba a varios metros de distancia, oculto entre los variados grupos de gente. Permanecía atento a los movimientos de cada una, y parecía estarse armando de valor para realizar alguna importante hazaña. Puso su mano a la altura del corazón, y comenzó a caminar.

- No es eso, Julie… - Protestó la Vestal bajando la mirada. En realidad, no se sentía con ánimos de bailar con nadie si no era Ace el que le tomaba las manos. – Es sólo que…

- Y hablando de esa niña… - Interrumpió la morena. – Apuesto a que ella ya se veía venir esto, y escapó antes de que el baile empezara.

- Tal vez…

- Mira, tú no te preocupes. – Volvió a interrumpir, animándola. – Déjamelo a mí. Invitaré a dos chicos para que uno baile contigo.

- N-No creo que eso sea… - Agitó las manos con nerviosismo.

- Muy bien. – Continuó Julie, alzando un poco la voz. -¿Quién bailaría con nosotras?

Aismer caminaba (por fin) decididamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Mira. Es decir, ¿no podía ser tan difícil, verdad? Tan sólo: "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" Eso era todo. Era todo lo que debía decir, ¿cierto?

Pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad. Apenas escuchó a la amiga terrestre de su interés pronunciar unas miserables palabras, cuando se encontró siendo atropellado por una multitud de muchachos desesperados por tener una oportunidad.

- Los chicos son tan idiotas. – Se burló Hydronoid, observando la escena junto a los otros, entre los barrotes del balcón donde antes se hallaban el rey y su familia, y se divertían riéndose de la más mínima estupidez.

- Déjalos ser. – Comentó Goredem divertido. – Sólo están haciéndose ilusiones.

- Pero igual. – Dijo esta vez Gorem. – Aunque sería más gracioso si los peleadores estuvieran viendo esto.

Goredem se echó a reír. – Seguro que a Ace no le haría ninguna gracia.

_- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estará la señorita Runo? – _Tray hizo a un lado su charla con Alice por un momento. Nunca se había divertido tanto al bailar con alguien, y aunque definitivamente la pelirroja no le daba chance de cansarse, guardó silencio para prestar atención a las palabras de aquellos súbditos. - Creí que a ella también le gustaría bailar con nosotros.

- No lo sé. – Respondió su acompañante. – No la he visto en lo que va de la fiesta.

Tray frunció el ceño. Había estado tan distraído que no le dio por percatarse de su ausencia. Paró todo movimiento, y un terrible pensamiento atravesó su mente. No debió descuidarse de ella… Conociéndola.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**En la Tierra.**

La música volvió a cambiar pero de nuevo el escándalo permaneció.

Esta vez habían puesto un tema muy popular de las últimas semanas, y Ace creyó reconocerlo únicamente por haberlo escuchado al pasar por una tienda del _mall, _pero después recordó que Alice era muy fanática de una cantante llamada Nami Tamaki, y que aquella melodía era la que siempre le sonaba en el celular.

Se apoyó en su mano, frustrado. Hace rato que se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza, llegando incluso a acostumbrarse al sonido, hasta el punto de hacerlo soportable, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para seguir con la fiesta. Ni él mismo entendía por qué, y comenzaba a sentirse un completo bipolar aguafiestas de lo peor. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacer nada por cambiar esa imagen.

- ¿Ace? – Dudó Dan, dejando de lado la plática con sus colegas, y acercándose a la misma mesa donde se había sentado antes. Ace gruñó al verlo, acomodando la cabeza del otro lado en su mano, para evitar mirarlo. - ¿Ya estás de nuevo con eso? Vamos ~ No seas aburrido.

- Llámale como quieras, Dan. – Respondió alzando la voz sobre la mesa. – Pero ya te dije que no tengo ganas de estar aquí. Lo único que quiero en este momento es regresar a casa, darme una ducha y largarme a dormir.

- Bueno… _Eso, _es ser aburrido. – Dijo Dan burlón. Ace lo fulminó con la mirada. – Anda ~ ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! ¡Mira! Hasta Baron se está haciendo de amigos; y tú aquí sentado.

Ace siguió con la vista al lugar donde los ojos de Dan apuntaban, y se encontró con su amigo pelirrosa, charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas lindas. De verdad parecía estarse divirtiendo, pues el de ojos transparentes conocía muy bien la cara de inocencia que ponía su amigo, mientras platicaba, riéndose de alguna de sus anécdotas. Además, por otro lado, en ese momento las niñas parecían muy entretenidas con la historia, y, al peliceleste no se le escapó, también bastante enternecidas con el que la contaba.

- No entiendo cómo lo soportan.

Dan se rio. - ¡Oye! Es un peleador. Goza de cierta popularidad. – Luego lo miró. – Y tú también, sólo que no la aprovechas.

- ¿De qué me serviría la popularidad aquí? Ni siquiera estudio en la preparatoria. Ellos no me volverán a ver.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Renegó él, medio indignado. – Además, tal vez convivir con más humanos haga que se te quite lo amargado.

- No lo creo. – Dijo él, ignorando su burla, y cruzándose de brazos. – Muchos de ustedes tampoco se soportan ente sí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Pues que cierto ninja emo, ni siquiera ha hecho acto de presencia desde que llegamos.

Dan se quedó pensativo; giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que conectaba con el resto de la escuela, y luego alzó los ojos, cómplice de lo predecible que podía ser su mejor amigo.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

En el tejado la brisa era deliciosa.

La nieve había humedecido un poco el barandal, pero al joven pelinegro pareció no importarle cuando se recargó: La vista era magnífica, como cabía esperar de un típico paisaje navideño donde la nieve, y las viejas tradiciones no escaseaban. Y si bien aquel ambiente no combinaba para nada con un ninja de su calidad, Wardington, desde hacía mucho, era su segund… Su hogar; Allí había acontecido su primer gran aventura, y allí llevaba ya tres años estudiando. Estaba un poco nostálgico.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su mejilla, y él limpió el agua con el dorso de su mano. Tampoco sentía frío, el saco del traje le estorbaba al moverse, y optó por mejor quedarse sólo con la camisa blanca de vestir.

- Shun. – Oyó una voz muy conocida para él, llamarle casi en un susurro. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se giró lentamente para observarlo. Volvió a mirar la ciudad una vez más, y después regresó la vista a su amigo. – Nada. Sólo quise tomar aire fresco. – Dijo pasando a su lado. Dan se le quedó viendo, como queriendo preguntar, pero prefirió no decir nada. Con él no tenía por qué fingir; en lo absoluto, pero tampoco lo quería preocupar.

- ¿No vienes? – Preguntó el pelinegro, viéndolo perdido en sus pensamientos.

- No, adelántate. Vuelvo en un segundo. – Shun torció la boca, no muy convencido. – Lo prometo.

Siguió dudando, pero después sólo asintió, marchándose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dan suspiró al verlo salir, recargándose en el barandal, de la misma forma en que lo hizo su amigo antes: - Nunca pensé que sonreír podría ser tan difícil. – Habló bajo para sí mismo. Oyó su propia voz quebrándose, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste. Su voz parecía temblar, la conocía muy bien pues desde niño le pasaba eso; pero igualmente la odiaba, porque a cualquiera que lo escuchaba, le daba la impresión de que empezaría a llorar. Se sentía pena sólo de oírlo: cual niño pequeño. El castaño elevó la mirada un poco hacia las estrellas, limitándose a la única vista del universo que le daba la Tierra en aquellos momentos. Encerró sus lágrimas; Se sentía tan inútil, y tan impotente. Aquello, definitivamente era nuevo para él: - Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. – Dijo, antes de abrir sus ojos y dejar escapar una de sus penas.

Un ruido irrumpió en aquella melancolía. Algo pareció moverse muy rápidamente al lado de él, ocultándose de nuevo tras el cubículo donde la puerta bajaba al instituto.

No alcanzó a distinguir bien su dirección, pero, sintiendo un escalofrío y una extraña sensación en la espalda, comenzó a acercarse a allí, escuchando dentro de sus oídos el lento eco de sus pasos sobre el piso congelado.

Se extrañó al ver como su sombra había crecido bajo la luz de la luna: ahora se veía un tanto deforme, y más grande de lo normal. El escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la columna vertebral.

- Buu ~ - Sintió el sonido en su oreja, y se giró a encarar a la dueña de esa, conocida e irritante voz.

Eyna se movió a una velocidad inhumana, alejándose lo más posible del chico que la miraba furioso. Se posicionó a unos cuantos metros, al lado de sus tres compañeros que miraban al otro, expectantes.

- Debo decirlo, Dan. – Habló Marlene con su ya típico tono irónico, y cruzándose de brazos. - Estábamos discutiendo acerca de cómo bajar a buscarte, pero nunca creí que nos harías el favor de venir aquí por tu cuenta.

- ¿A buscarme? – Preguntó, al tiempo que cerraba los puños. Estaba completamente desencajado de la situación, pero no se dejaría distraer por ninguno de esos idiotas. - ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- ¿No te ha quedado claro ya? – La pelinegra alzó una ceja, como sintiendo lástima por él, y el castaño lo detestó. – Él tiempo se ha agotado, Dan. Fue una advertencia. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas…?

- Bueno, aunque en realidad nunca establecimos un plazo… - Dijo Eyna con el dedo índice sobre su mejilla.

- ¡Es igual! – Interrumpió Marlene molesta. – Para mí que ya ha sido bastante.

La chica lo miró de forma extraña, y Dan retrocedió un paso.

Aunque en realidad no quería sentir miedo ¿qué podía hacer? Los chicos estaban abajo en la fiesta; aunque les gritara o los llamara, la música no los dejaría escucharle, y para colmo, le había dejado el día a Drago: 'libre de su presencia por unas cuantas horas'. Qué estúpido había sido.

Ahora se sentía indefenso e inservible, tal y cómo no había querido sentirse desde hace varios meses. Aunque ya se viera venir esto.

- Es el fin del camino, Dany. –

Se apartó bruscamente, sintiendo un intenso calor alcanzarle el tobillo. El rayo de luz habíase estrellado contra el cemento alisado, terminando en nada más que destellos dorados, que se deslizaron cual exocétidos sobre el piso. Se enderezó precipitadamente, antes de que otro ataque lo obligara a regresar al suelo. Podía sentir su cabeza caliente, y llegó a pensar que se le estaba quemando el cabello, pero decidió evitar a toda costa un ataque de vanidad, y arrancó sus pies, alejándose de la chica pelimorada que no se andaba con contemplaciones.

En ese momento cualquier muro u objeto contundente resultaría un buen escudo protector, pero considerando que el tejado era prácticamente un llano grisáceo de hormigón, no quedaba de otra más que refugiarse tras la entrada que sobresalía como una imperfección del edificio. Sólo tendría que dar la vuelta a aquel portal, antes de abrir la pesada puerta de metal que conducía escaleras abajo al interior de la preparatoria. Era patético que ni siquiera eso pudiera hacer; frente a la lateral del acceso, los otros tres sarfiales permanecían a la expectativa.

A diferencia de Eyna, ellos no le habían hecho nada, pero estaba completamente seguro de que sólo les gustaba jugar con su persona, como un gato antes de cazar un ratón, y que en cualquier momento también se arremeterían contra él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Dan? – Se mofó ella al tiempo que cerraba el puño, consumiendo la luz con la que hasta hacía poco mantenía amenazándole. - ¿Te has cansado ya de jugar?

El castaño la encaró sin cohibirse. - ¿Qué clase de juego es éste? – Le gritó, frustrado.

De nuevo, fue interrumpido por otra explosión frontal, y al peleador se le escapó un grito que a la chica se le antojó gracioso. – No tiene nombre, pero yo pongo las reglas.

Dejó de lado la energía Haos de la que todo su cuerpo vibraba, y descendió de su flote, posicionándose rápidamente frente al ojifuego.

Las patadas y golpes eran constantes y veloces, pero afortunadamente, Dan siempre alcanzaba a librarlas, mientras continuaba retrocediendo. Ya después le agradecería a Shun por someterlo a tanto entrenamiento ninja (él oponiéndose a hacerla de su saco de boxeo, y el otro alegando que si no hacía ejercicio la comida lo convertiría en un gordo inservible). Aún habían de permanecer sus recientes pensamientos emo cortavenas rondándole por la cabeza, pero todavía no podía hacer a un lado su hermosa costumbre de hallarle lo gracioso al peor de los momentos.

Antes habíase sentido como todo un inútil después de no poder contratacar los luminosos ataques de la alienígena, con el fuego que sin duda él debería de poseer; y ahora el sentimiento de impotencia era peor. Pues aunque podía llegar a ser un vago… sinvergüenza, maleducado, holgazán, grosero… con aires de tonto… la mayor parte del tiempo; Si algo no había hecho, y con seguridad, jamás haría en su vida, sería ponerle la mano encima a una mujer. Por más malcriada y exasperante que esta pudiera llegar a ser.

Él seguía siendo un caballero.

Se giró velozmente antes de topar con el barandal de cemento, y descartó por completo la idea de bajar por la puerta. Lo más seguro era que aquellos quienes aún permanecían a unos cuantos metros de distancia (probablemente burlándose de su desventaja), bajarían junto con la otra, y le seguirían directamente hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y amigos.

No quiso poner a nadie en riesgo, y - como siempre - actuando antes de pensar, se tiró desde allí al tejado un poco más bajo del edificio próximo.

Cayó sin tambalearse.

Su mente empezó a maquinar algún plan para bajar finalmente de ahí. Su respiración se tornaba más y más acelerada conforme continuaba corriendo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez en su vida, en la que se le veía con miedo de mirar atrás, para al final descubrir que sus perseguidores seguían detrás de él ¿Y qué esperaba? No porque él hubiera llevado a cabo una 'retirada estratégica', significaría que ellos se darían por vencidos y lo dieran por perdido. Y efectivamente no sería así.

Aún desde el anterior tejado, los extraterrestres disfrutaban de la vista. Habían hecho lo que ninguna persona, criminal o psicópata, había conseguido: _Dan Kuso_, finalmente había dejado de ser un chico de temer o de admirar; ni siquiera les quedaba el poco respeto que su sólo nombre influía sobre los demás. Viéndose así, sin poderes, y por primera y muy maravillosa vez, sin la otra mitad de aquel dúo tan invencible, todo por un simple y estúpido descuido; aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Marlene rio con malicia. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería, y nada podría hacer para salvarse.

Pensó en lo increíble de la cantidad de escenas que su retorcida mente podía llegar a crear en sólo unos segundos, y es que ahora, el simple hecho de imaginarse a una Runo completamente destrozada por aquella pérdida, aumentaba su regocijo.

Aunque ella era realista.

Conociendo a la ojiesmeralda, muy bien sabía que las cosas no serían así; lo más probable era que Runo enloqueciera de ira, y que haría de todo para vengar el buen nombre de su amado. Podía parecer algo enfermo, pero aquello era lo que ella quería. Que la peliazul con el corazón hecho trizas fuera a por ella, y en el momento de la batalla, a pesar de verla provista de una inmensa fuerza, confianza y sed de sangre, la pelinegra sabía que su rival nunca podría ganarle. La furia ajena sólo acrecentaría infinitamente la gloria propia.

- Bien, Veomi, creo que es tú turno de 'jugar' ¿no es cierto? – Dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

La rubia sólo asintió, y comenzó a descender en silencio, aproximándose rápidamente y colocándose como una sombra frente a Daniel. El chico se detuvo sin más, como a la expectativa de lo que aquella jovencita haría a continuación, de hecho, si cualquiera le preguntara, ni él mismo podría decir con exactitud qué le pasó a él por la cabeza. Después de todo, nunca había visto a Veomi verdaderamente como un enemigo; Con Eyna y Marlene era diferente ya que las dos estaban locas, y le recordaban a muchas de las adversaria(o)s que había tenido en el pasado; y ni hablar de Seilant. Para él, el peliverde era la única persona en el universo con la que no quería encontrarse ni en pensamientos. Pero con esa niña no era lo mismo. Era como si todas sus acciones fueran ensayadas, como si al causar daño estuviera obligada a no sentir absolutamente nada. Casi podía asegurar que ella estaba ahí prácticamente por obligación, y eso era lo que él quería creer.

En un acto autómata, la joven de ojos claros extendió firmemente sus brazos, y el viento comenzó a girar constantemente alrededor del chico, aprisionándolo en una especie de vórtice que poco a poco dejó de parecer tornado, para darle forma a lo que el castaño conocía desde niño como 'remolino'.

No había puesto mucha atención a la case de química, y sinceramente no se sabía una sola familia dentro de la tabla periódica, pero ni siquiera Dan era tan imbécil como para no entender que, en un movimiento inteligente, el oxígeno a su alrededor se había combinado exitosamente con el hidrógeno producido por la energía aquos de Veomi, y que en ese momento, se encontraba siendo arrastrado por una poderosa corriente, cual barquito de papel sin capacidad de frene, flotando por el arroyo de la calle, en un día de lluvia.

El oxígeno en sus pulmones de a poco se iba acabando y las incesantes vueltas dentro el remolino, estaban dejándole aturdido, no lograba ver más que una gigantesca mancha azul, y estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento sería arrebatado de cada uno de sus sentidos.

La mirada de la de cabellos claros era profunda, y reflejaba una tremenda tristeza, pero aquello parecía ser pasado por alto por la pálida pelinegra que continuaba regocijándose del sufrimiento ajeno.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

No podía negarlo; aquella situación a veces le exasperaba a sobre manera. Realmente, ni cuando Dan lo arrastraba a sus 'tertulias' se hacía del rogar.

Había de decir que esos momentos le dejaban más en claro lo mucho que el castaño le estaba corrompiendo; o quizá sería que no era tan intransigente como él mismo pensaba, (o podían ser las dos). Tenía el deseo de creer en eso. Tal vez, posiblemente, de no haber pasado por situaciones tan difíciles en su infancia, él hubiera llegado a ser una persona sensible y expresiva, tal y cómo era que veía a su amigo. Pensar en eso realmente le ponía de buen humor… Pero la verdad era que aquella explicación resultaba muy larga, y eso sin mencionar que a él le caía como evidente la poca fe de los demás.

Vaya ninja emo.

De todas formas, partiendo de lo que él pensaba, nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un aguafiestas como lo era Ace, pues a diferencia de él, le resultaba un poco más sencillo encajar con la gente de su edad. Pero, incluso así, preferiría no encajar 'demasiado' bien.

Insisto, vaya antisocial.

Recién había logrado librarse de un cuarteto de chicas, que no parecían venir juntas, pero que se les veían los mismos motivos escritos con letras rojas en la frente. Shun cruzó algunas palabras con ellas pero, como siempre, no pareció mostrar interés por ninguna. Hasta con sus inconfundibles indirectas, permaneció imperturbable: "¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, Kazami-senpai!", "Ese traje te queda muy bien", "¿Ya has invitado a alguien a bailar?" "¿Por qué siempre estás tan solitario, senpai?", "¿Harás algo en las vacaciones?", "Si no te gusta la música, vayamos a otro lado a conversar"

¡Sí, claro! A 'conversar'. Por favor ¿no veían que no podía ser tan ingenuo?

No era que le fascinara responder con monosílabos, pero con ellas había tenido que tomar esa vieja costumbre.

Aún no lograba encontrar ni a Ace ni a Baron dentro de ese tumulto de adolescentes, y la situación se ponía más crítica cada que caía en cuenta de las miradas sobre él. Ninguno de los peleadores había pasado desapercibido nunca dentro las paredes de esa escuela, y aquella noche no habrían de hacerle excepción. Le enfadaba un poco. Las mujeres seguían viéndole indiscretamente con los mismos ojos de idolatría, mientras que los hombres lo fulminaban sólo de vista. ¿Qué pensaban? No era ningún mujeriego como para meterse con quien se le atravesara. Por más cursi que se oyera, él siempre había sido hombre de amor, y de los que creía que sólo se podía amar una vez al mismo tiempo.

Al final consiguió salir de entre la multitud, quedando frente a la puerta del gimnasio.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que estuvo tentado a salir de allí, e ir a pedir posada en la casa del castaño; pero primero se excusaría con que no hallaba a sus amigos, y que iría a buscarlos al baño. Luego se lo pensó mejor. Sólo las mujeres iban juntas al baño (Dios sabría por qué), pero el que dos chicos lo hicieran, resultaría realmente extraño. Además, Dan aún no bajaba del tejado, y esto empezaba a preocuparle. Él mismo, normalmente usaba aquella azotea para despejar su mente y dedicarle tiempo a tantos pensamientos mezclados en su cabeza, ¡y eso le preocupaba todavía más! Aún si Dan estuviese preocupado por algo, él seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y conocía perfectamente la capacidad para retener estrés de su organismo. Es decir… Más o menos un 20 porciento de lo que él podía soportar. Con esa capacidad tan pobre debería de haber bajado hace ya rato; seguramente pisándole los talones.

Pudo seguírsela pensando en qué haría después, cuando una extraña sombra por fuera de la alta ventana del gimnasio llamó su atención. Se reflejaba extrañamente en la copas de los árboles, dando la impresión de que éstos bailaban muy macabramente. Las sombras coloreaban de un azul verdoso la ramas, de la misma forma en que el agua se refractaba del vidrio, al ser atravesada por un rayo de luz.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

Hacía tiempo que Dan no abría los ojos, y la escena no dejaba de verse más que meramente perturbadora.

Además - dilatando lo crítico de la situación - la niña que estaba matándolo tan lentamente, aún parecía como sin poder hacer nada para detenerse, puesto que tampoco podía hacer nada para quejarse.

Suponiéndolo de la forma en que pensó el chico, las órdenes de Marlene eran para ella, ley o sentencia, y verdaderamente no quería conocer la repercusión. Para la peleadora aquos, de lo único que tenía certeza, era que si no acataba todo, entregada y sumisamente, volvería a sentirse sola y traicionada por las personas que deberían serle más importantes en su vida.

Sobra recordar que su familia no había hecho un mejor trabajo.

Marlene observaba a varios metros de distancia, gustosa de la casi hipnotizada Veomi que tenía ante sí, y aún más dichosa por saber que estaba contemplando a detalle el momento de la destrucción, de uno de los mejores peleadores de todos los tiempos.

Después de eso, habrían de temerles.

Los ojos de Veomi se hacían de a poco más y más cristalinos. Casi… casi como los de un robot: nada más que vidrio dentro sus órbitas. Un robot de carne, hueso y corazón, pero que en aquel momento, por alguna razón, no parecía tener intención de seguir al último. Era como si la hubieran despojado despiadadamente de éste, y a ella, ya no le quedara ninguna defensa.

El ruido de las olas chocando contra un risco estrepitó. La velocidad del tornado de corriente aumentó de velocidad, incluso cuando la llama que yacía dentro de, desde hacía tiempo, parecía haberse apagado.

El cielo se veía cada vez más cerca, y el túnel pronto encaminaría a la luna.

- ¡Idiota! –

El gritó irrumpió como un baldazo de agua fría en los oídos de Veomi y los demás.

El vórtice perdió forma, y las gotas de agua se consumieron antes de tocar suelo. La carta poder había sido desactivada por desvió de atención.

Dan descansaba inerte en el suelo.

Marlene maldijo para sus adentros, e incluso algunos sonidos escaparon entre dientes; sin embargo ni ella, ni Eyna se movieron. Claro, al contrario de Seilant que parecía no hallar lugar donde ocultar el rostro.

Fue un golpe seco, sin secuelas. Ahora era el cuerpo de Veomi era el que descansaba como un títere en el piso. Los hilos se habían zafado de las manos de un marionetista tras la máscara, y aquel juguete poco a poco parecía ir recobrando la conciencia de sus acciones.

Se vio a sí misma tirada sobre el suelo, sintiendo una inmensa autolástima. Levantó sus manos al frente del rostro, y pudo percibir como temblaban, aunque no por mucho pues, de a poco, aquella imagen se fue opacando. Las lágrimas se acumularon cuales gotas de rocío en una telaraña. La zona golpeada se le humedeció al instante, y aunque con ello sintió un gran alivio, la sensación de fuego permaneció en su mejilla.

Runo pasó corriendo a su lado, antes de arrodillarse junto a Dan, y acoger al castaño en un abrazo protector. Sintió su abrigo humedecerse con el simple contacto, pero aquello no le preocupó ni al rincón más remoto de su cerebro. Lo que enserio le partió el corazón fue sentirlo tan helado. Ese chico embriagaba a la gente de alegría y calor, donde fuera que fuese.

Le hubiera gustado admirar al adorable ser que tenía enfrente, pero la verdad era que en ese momento ya no podía ver nada, al igual que a Veomi, las lágrimas le cegaban. Y escapando de un sollozo, otro grito pudo salir: - ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Él nunca te hizo nada!

Marlene dudó un poco, pero finalmente sonrió, y saltó al tejado más bajo. – Pues tú nunca respondiste a la llamada, Runo. – Respondió ella sin fingir compasión. – Y como Dan era algo así como tu alma gemela… Bueno, con algo tenía que conformarme.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?

- Disculpa si no me veo muy dolida. – Trato de esconder su repugnante sonrisa, pero ésta volvió a dibujarse. – Sin embargo, me encuentro más gratamente sorprendida debido a ti. A decir verdad, nunca antes pude verte llorar. Jamás había hallado la forma de hacerlo.

Runo abrazó a Dan con más firmeza, e inconscientemente comenzó a enredar los dedos en sus cabellos chocolate. Lo había olvidado, pero a Dan se le rizaba mucho el cabello después de lavarlo.

- ¿Pero siempre has sido así, verdad? – Continuó sin cortarle el contacto visual. – Nunca te ha dolido, ni te ha importado nada de lo que a ti te pase, mientras no lastimen a las personas que son importantes para ti. Ahora veo que ese es tu punto débil, porque cuando eso pasa, no sabes cómo reaccionar.

La peliazul aflojó un poco el agarre; continuó sosteniendo a Dan, pero se llevó la otra mano al rubí que colgaba de la correa de cuero. – Tal vez mi manera de sobrellevar las cosas no sea la correcta, - Dijo comenzando a frotar la piedra entre el pulgar y el índice. - ¡Pero pienso que sí sé cómo reaccionar!

Marlene apenas y tuvo tiempo para pestañear antes de que aquellas luces naranjas acogieron por completo el cuerpo de la peliazul. El chico de rojo, quedó tendido en el suelo de nuevo, cuando la peleadora pyrus arremetió violentamente contra aquella pelinegra desprevenida. Las llamaradas fluían como chorros de agua desde la yema de sus dedos; pero por fortuna (o desgracia, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada quien), hasta ese momento, Marlene había logrado esquivar todos los ataques por un pelo. Ahora, toda la confianza que derrochaba a mares, hasta hace unos segundos antes, habíase esfumado por completo. ¿Cómo era posible que Runo pudiera asustarle a tal grado? Habían peleado muchas veces, y sin embargo, jamás se le había figurado tan amenazante en ningún momento. Además, ¿por qué habría de escoger pyrus sobre su atributo original? No veía a Tigrera por ninguna parte, y – prestando más atención –, Drago tampoco había hecho acto de presencia. Tal vez Runo se hubiese fusionado con ambos al mismo tiempo (como la vez anterior); eso explicaría el aumento en su aura de poder, pero… Sentía que aún sin la traslación, le resultaría igual de atemorizante.

La ojiesmeralda dio una vuelta sobre sí, y lanzó; extendió los brazos, los cerró y lanzó; dio un salto, se paró en la barandilla, dobló las rodillas, tomó impulso y volvió a lanzar. El hecho de que las llamaradas ya le caían como copos de nieve a la pelinegra, dificultaba mucho más alcanzar a distinguir cuando una estaba cerca o no.

Se hizo a un lado, se agachó, brincó por sobre su altura e intentó regresar el ataque en innumerables ocasiones, pero algo extraño debía sucederle pues, , sus ataques nunca le llegaban a la humana, (se consumían antes de tocarla); y activar más poderes tampoco servía de nada. Ni siquiera parecía que le causase el menor efecto.

Estaba anulando por completo su capacidad, y eso le desconcertaba.

- ¿Qué acaso no podías quedarte sólo con Tigrera? – Preguntó ella en un momento de corta calma, habiéndose quedado en el suelo. Resultaba obvio quién era la que estaba perdiendo olímpicamente, pero tal parecía que aquello no le impedía continuar con su cinismo. - ¿Necesitabas más apoyo?

Runo no contestó, simplemente se quedó observándole, mientras se acercaba. Marlene se sorprendió, nunca había visto a alguien con tal inexpresividad en el rostro y que, sin embargo, pudiera matar con una sola mirada.

Sus ojos estaban encendidos (literalmente); Marlene había visto sus pupilas quemándose, pero pensó que debía ser su imaginación.

Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando la peleadora le tiró otra llamarada.

Ahora, su brazo izquierdo le ardía. La piel aún le quemaba, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se caería como de serpiente misma. Sentía el tremendo calor hasta los huesos, pero recién se daba cuenta que coger fuertemente la parte herida con el brazo derecho, no ayudaba mucho.

Se desmoronó en el suelo, temblando, rindiéndose ante los espasmos de dolor, mezclada con cierto deje de desesperación.

Si aquella quemadura resultaba grave, se las cobraría a Runo muy caras.

Otra bola de fuego pasó rozándole el alto mechón de su cabeza, y volvió a asustarse al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. La peliazul ya tenía su atención. Soltó un gruñido y antes de cualquier otra cosa, abrió todo lo que pudo sus brazos, y los giró en el mismo eje que su cuerpo.

Seilant se posicionó rápidamente a un lado de ambas, y extendiendo y cerrando sus brazos como dos abanicos, ahuyentó las gigantescas llamas que por poco alcanzaban a Marlene.

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Ella con un profundo desprecio, y él con una tristeza infinita. Qué irónico, un sarfial enamorado, y una peleadora insomne a su cariño. Pero el contacto visual se cortó. Se oyó un carraspeo, y los cinco se volvieron precipitadamente.

Enserio; ese chico tenía suerte.

Runo giró sobre sus pasos, y regresó con el castaño que escupía agua con desesperación.

- Vaya, sí que es un tipo duro de matar. – Dijo Eyna con cierta resignación.

La chica le ayudaba a incorporarse. Dan se veía muy débil, como sin fuerzas siquiera para levantar la cabeza. Luego se frotó la frente, viéndosele frustrado, tal vez recordando el cómo había terminado de esa forma. Sintió su espalda empapada, y la ropa pesada cuando se levantó; para después apreciar algo que despejó las nubes de su mente.

Sentada, observándole estaba una chica de cabellos castaños, tan claros como el bronce, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Vio sus mismos ojos en los suyos. Rojo fuego, y sin embargo con una piel tan pálida como la nieve bajo sus pies.

A ella… la había visto antes.

- R-Runo…

La susodicha hizo un amago de sonrisa, antes de romper en lágrimas y abalanzarse sobre él.

Seilant vio la escena con cierto recelo, antes de tenderle la mano a Marlene para que se levantara. La chica no opuso resistencia y, sin pronunciar palabra se puso en pie. Igualmente, giróse, mirando a aquellos dos. Se lo pensó un poco. Si Runo se encontraba allí ya, las demás no debían estar muy lejos; en otras palabras, ya no tenía caso querer continuar con aquella misión de (bien merecido el título) aniquilación, pues se suponía que ese plan estaba ideado con el único propósito de venganza, y en cierta parte, de precaución. Tampoco era que los cuatro le temieran a la mínima posibilidad de que los peleadores, de un día para otro, de repente tuvieran la capacidad para hacerles frente, o cuando menos algún factor que les alterara los planes, pero nunca estaba de más tomar ciertas medidas.

Sin embargo, si las chicas habían vuelto de 'dondedemoniosfueraquehabíanestado', la idea de pelear por un propósito que probablemente no les traería ninguna satisfacción, y quizá sólo les acarrearía (por más que odiara aceptarlo), más derrota y pérdida, no se le antojaba placentero en lo más escaso de la palabra.

Decidió continuar con el plan original, y si había que esperar, aguantaría todo lo que fuera necesario. El tiempo no era su enemigo, y las circunstancias tampoco.

Eyna estuvo a punto de alzar la mano para atacar a la pareja con otro rayo, cuando la mano de Marlene se cerró sobre su muñeca. Bastó una mirada para que la chica recibiera el mensaje; la pelimorada sólo sonrió, levemente afectada, y se preparó para abrir el portal. Veomi se puso de pie. La puerta se abrió en la parte alta del tejado, y uno a uno, los Sarfiales fueron desapareciendo dentro de él.

Antes de irse, Marlene se volvió al dúo con otra de sus desagradables sonrisas, y dando a entender, lo que a Runo le pareció un: "volveré", finalmente se esfumó entre las tinieblas.

- No sé por qué, pero a mí eso me pareció una 'retirada estratégica' – Dijo Dan, cuando se encontró a solas con la joven. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, pero la música de la fiesta incluso se escuchaba desde ahí.

Runo sonrió, volviéndose a él. Extrañaba ese estúpido sentido del humor. E incluso cuando nada de lo que dijera o hiciera el castaño en ese momento, pudiera perturbarle en lo absoluto: lo extrañaba, y estaba feliz de tenerlo allí. – Eso fue. – Dijo, sentándose en loto a su lado, al mismo tiempo que su transformación desaparecía. Tigrera se ocultó en sus ropas de invierno, no queriendo interrumpir en el reencuentro. – Pero igual no hay que confiarnos mucho. Estoy segura de que no tardarán en volver a molestarnos.

- No me importa, se veían asustados. – Dijo, satisfecho de recordar. – Debiste de haberles hecho algo muy malo para dejarlos con esa cara.

- No fue la gran cosa. Además, era yo la que estaba asustada.

- ¿Y eso por…?

El golpe no tardó en llegar. - ¿Qué, eres idiota? ¡Me hiciste creer que estabas muerto! ¡¿Cómo podría estar tranquila con esa idea en mi cabeza?! ~ (Sariii: Bueeno, […**casi** nada de lo que el castaño hiciera o dijera podría perturbarla.] XD)

Dan se frotaba la cabeza, mientras sonreía. – Es verdad. Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo dejaste que algo así pasara?

- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Dan…

- ¿Acabas de volver, no?

- Creí que eso era algo obvio. – Respondió, burlona. – Y no me quieras desviar del tema.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿Entonces…?

- A que entonces tú también tienes muchas cosas que contarme, pero que de todos modos, no voy a insistir para que me las cuentes hoy.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Al chico a veces le entraban unos aires que ni siquiera ella lograba comprender.

- Por lo mismo de que acabas de volver. – Finalizó poniéndose de pie.

Recién comenzaba un tema de DBSK en sus buenos tiempos, de lo más cursi, claro está, pero que sin embargo derrochaba tristeza y cierto romanticismo al mismo tiempo. Aún sin oír el coro, a Dan se le vino al instante el título en inglés - no acordándose que en su idioma natal decía exactamente lo mismo –: _Why did I fall in love with you? _(_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?_). El chico le extendió una mano tímidamente, y Runo la miró sin entender.

- Bueno… Pensé que como estamos en vísperas de Navidad, y como llegaste a tiempo para el baile de la escuela…

La peliazul hizo una mueca. – No estoy vestida para entrar así al baile, Dan.

El chico, que hasta entonces no había tenido el valor para, la miró. – Yo no dije que íbamos a entrar.

Runo se sonrojó, pero de una u otra forma, tomó su mano, levantándose. Y sin importarle mucho si Dan estaba empapado o no, se apegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, sintiendo una calidez que creía imposible en aquellas condiciones.

La música sonaba suave. Ahora, las nubes cubrían el cielo debido a la ligera nevada, y sin embargo, el paisaje reflejaba cierta tranquilidad. Los brazos de Dan rodeaban la cintura de Runo, mientras que ella sólo se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa blanca. El castaño se hundió en los cabellos ajenos, y Runo se perdió en su aroma. Ninguno de los dos se miraba; ni siquiera parecía que estuviesen bailando (con los pasos apenas notándose, el vaivén resultaba relajante). Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de aquella paz, donde de pronto todo lo malo parecía tan lejano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que la canción terminó.

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Nos vemos en los reviews ;)**

**SaRiii **


	18. Melodía Centelleante

**¡He vuelto! No me maten ._. **

**Lo sé de nuevo yo con mis disculpas tardías que más bien parecen puras excusas, pero esta vez no les haré perder el tiempo, ya saben cuánto lo siento, y lo único que puedo decir es que espero acoplarme a lo que impone la prepa, pues recién acabo de entrar, así que cuando mucho comenzaré a demorarme 15 días en subir los capis. **

**Pero bueno, quería contarles algo, y sí, esto es una noticia algo atrasada XD ¡fue primer lugar nacional! TTwTT De acuerdo tenía que soltarlo sé que no debo mezclar mi vida privada con las historias, pero tenía que desahogarme. /**

**En fin, ¡ya estamos llegando a la parte más interesante de la historia! I'm happy :3 las chicas están de vuelta y las cosas tomarán… Digamos… Un curso normal pero diferente. Sé que no me estoy explicando pero ya verán conforme pase el tiempo ;) **

**Y bueno el día de hoy les vengo a compartir el capi 42 que es más o menos una introducción a la segunda parte del segundo arco (y sí, eso no tiene sentido XD) es cortito, unas 13 páginas en Word a comparación de las 17 que escribo por capi normalmente, pero sentí que era necesario. **

**Sin más, aquí se los dejo, ojalá les guste **

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

Aquella mañana de Domingo, las personas y los objetos brillaban cual enternecedora escena de cualquier manga _shoujo. _

La ventisca del jueves había sido la última, pero el manto blanco permanecía refrescando las calles. Ahora, bordeando el camino de las plazas, y la explanada del gran pino, se veían circulando carrozas jaladas por caballos de crin y cola abundantes de pelo, con otro poco más abrigando sus patas; las melodías de la ciudad sonaban de hasta cinco por calle, desde los estéreos de los locales; un violinista, vestido de arlequín, llevaba a cabo una interpretación de _"El Cascanueces"_ de Tchaikovski, al pie de la Torre Batoru; y en el centro del parque Kawakoi, en el estanque que marcaba punto de encuentro, la gente rayaba la congelada superficie, al son del "_Vals de un minuto" _ de Chopin; en otra parte algo alzada de la ciudad, la nieve ya se había disuelto, y una jovencita, portando un grueso abrigo de piel, y gorro tejido, pintaba con pasteles en el suelo rugoso.

Las luces de los árboles y fachadas estaban apagadas a esa hora, pero el resplandor del sol atravesaba el vidrio, fragmentándose en motas de colores que se plasmaban en la acera. Pero a pesar de eso, hacía frío. Las panaderías habían abierto media hora más temprano, debido a la urgencia de la clientela por meterse a la boca, algo qué remojar en el chocolate.

El café también habíase abierto más temprano.

Para sorpresa de las chicas, la familia de Runo se esmeró exageradamente en la decoración del restaurante. Cabía decir: foquitos, guirnaldas, esferas, figuras de cerámica, alfombras y manteles, sin mencionar el pino recién cortado a un lado del mostrador, del que la señora Tatsuo reventaba una curiosa bolita, escondida entre sus ramas, que perfumaba el local, cuando menos, cada cinco horas.

Toda la decoración estaba de a blanco y rosa, y tal vez era debido a eso que las chicas desencajaban.

Sus trajes iban por mucho más, adecuados a un historia clásica de navidad, o tipo indumentaria de Hansel y Gretel, sólo que sin el aire alemán. Parecían muñecas de porcelana, con sus vestiditos a verde y rojo con estampados de nochebuenas, campanas, estrellas o pastelillos, debajo de un delantal de encajes, blanco.

Runo llevaba una bandeja con el surtido de dulce hacia una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, al mismo tiempo que Julie giraba sobre sus patines, y se recargaba en el mostrador, antes de pasarle un post-it con el pedido a la mujer de cabellos azules, disponiéndose a volver a la acción. Alice estaba ayudándole en la cocina a la señora Misaki - cosa que no acostumbraba hacer, a menos que su ayuda fuera necesaria -, y el papá de Runo se encargaba de administrar las cuentas.

Mira deslizó los patines, parando con poca cautela frente a la barra. - ¿Un día duro, no? –

- Y que lo digas – Respondió la vestal, con cierta fatiga, entregándole la hojita a Alice.

La pelirroja la tomó, alzando una ceja.- ¿Hm? ¿Otro especial?

- Sí, sólo que en lugar de los_ onigiris _de _umeboshi_ tienes que poner uno con _curry_, y el otro con _hijikis_. – Contestó dándole un último vistazo al post-it. - Ah, y también tienes que cambiar los rollos de _tamago_ por ensalada de _wakame _y pepino.

Alice hizo una mueca.

- Lo sé, la chica no sabe apreciar la buena cocina.

- Eso es porque todavía no superas tú obsesión por los _tamagoyakis_. – Dijo Alice riéndose.

- No me culpes. Fue lo primero que ustedes me dieron cuando llegué.

- Oigan, chicas. – El sonido de las ruedas de nuevo rebotó contra la madera. – No es por apurarlas, pero si no dejan la charla nunca vamos a terminar.

- Pero si acabamos de…

- ¡Cada segundo cuenta! – Dijo, interrumpiendo a la de ojos castaños.

- ¿Lo dice quién? Es raro verte tan aplicada, Julie. – Dijo Mira, burlándose de su tono autoritario. – Y hablando de eso, ¿cuándo se supone que volverás a trabajar?

- Es verdad, creo que tus vacaciones se alargaron de más.

La peliplateada agitó una mano. – Mi jefe se ha vuelto muy flexible con mis días de descanso. Sólo tuve que firmar un documento donde aceptaba entregar toda información relacionada con nuestro caso.

- Así que era eso.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto. – Dijo ella con convicción, y después inquiriendo con un brillo en los ojos. – Ya hasta creo que la cadena podría hacernos un reportaje.

- Tú sí que andas por las nubes.

- ¡Es completamente posible! – Reclamó indignada. - ¿Para qué si no de que hagan todo esto? Incluso me han obsequiado estos trajes…

- Entonces de ahí los sacaste.

- Simplemente nos sometiste a ponérnoslos.

- ¡Les quedan perfectos! Los usaron para unos _sketches_ el año pasado. Además siempre lo he dicho, la vida de una mujer consiste en disfrazar su identidad.

- Por Dios, Julie, eres mi nueva filósofa. – Bromeó Mira, provocando la risa del trío.

Runo, mientras, se ocupaba de un par de chicos que acababan de entrar a la cafetería. Venían vestidos informal pero ambos traían un maletín de cuero negro, y recién habían sacado varias pilas de papeles, antes de disponerse a leerlos. Runo pensó que debía tratarse de su trabajo, y sintió lástima porque dos chicos tan jóvenes (unos 25, 26) tuvieran que trabajar en pleno día de Navidad. Aunque… Bueno, ella se encontraba en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que su trabajo no la forzaba a pensar mucho.

- ¿Con qué les gustaría acompañar su café? – Preguntó, sosteniendo la charola a la altura del regazo.

- Mmm… - Musitó el que daba aire más infantil. – Creo que se me antoja la _castella_, ¿tú qué pedirás?

- Sí, creo que también lo mismo.

- ¿Dos castellas, entonces? – Inquirió con su ya típica sonrisa estilo _maid _(esa que había acostumbrado a poner después de tantos años de ser la mesera "no divertida" y amargada) Bueno, si ellos se tuteaban, quería decir que eran amigos, al menos eso haría más amena la jornada. Claro que con ella sería igual si sus amigas no estuvieran… - Permítanme ver si la siguiente bandeja ya salió del horno. ¡Oigan, chicas…! –

_M-Maldición, lo olvidé. _De nuevo, la única contestación que recibió por parte de sus mejores amigas, fueron seis pares de ojos poseídos por el diablo, viéndola como si fuera presa fácil en una noche en la jungla. – Olvídenlo, y-yo revisaré.

La verdad era que no le habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde la madrugada del pasado viernes veintitrés de diciembre.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo de la forma más estúpida que hubiera creído posible, pues, finalizada la batalla, y después de que Dan diera la 'gran' sugerencia de quedarse bailando otro rato más, siendo sincera, acabó por olvidársele completamente que había dejado a las tres chicas en un planeta lejano. Además, desde que inició la noche se planteó a fuego en el cerebro que tendría el tiempo suficiente para encargarse por sí misma de la situación, pues las chicas seguramente encontrarían como lo más razonable que, debido a su desdén por esa clase de eventos, se hallase perdida en un profundo sueño, en la tranquilidad de su lujosa habitación. Aunque bueno, ese planteamiento debió haberse salido volando por la ventana pasadas las tres y media de la madrugada, cuando todo el festival y el baile en Sarfia hubieron terminado, mientras que los salvajes de sus compañeros terrestres recién acababan con su aquelarre. Pero no fue así, y claro que pagó las consecuencias. Resultó que las chicas llegaron junto con Tray y Aismer, pasada la media noche, y que se la habían pasado buscándole, después de en las casas de los peleadores, en el mismo baile escolar, pero al encontrarse en el tejado, a ambos, a ella y a Dan, empezaban a darlos por perdidos.

Tanto Julie como Mira y Alice, le reprendieron de a gritos (y hubiera sido golpes si Tray y Aismer no se ponían en medio) por no haberles avisado que se iba, en sí, por haberlas dejado, aunque también mencionaron algo de no decirles de lo que sospechaba, u advertirles de las consecuencias, argumentándole de que ellas también tenían gente a la que amaban, y a la que también tenían derecho de proteger. Ah, y tampoco dejaron escapar la oportunidad de reprocharle por haberse quedado con su novio de lo más tranquila mientras ellas ya se encontraban al borde de la histeria y el llanto.

Los chicos (tanto sarfiales, vestals y humanos), permanecieron sin decir ni una palabra, una, porque las chicas ya habían dicho todo, y dos, porque temían quedarse sin un brazo en el intento.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**Capítulo 42: Melodía Centellante**

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

La oscuridad de la noche eterna era abrumadora. El silencio ejercía tal presión en los oídos que bien podías encontrarte perdido en las profundidades del mar Adriático. Los millones de cúmulos de luz permanecían fijos en su sitio, apagándose sólo para hacer honor al verso: _"Twinkle, twinkle little star". _Pero aún con todo y eso, en medio de aquella penumbra infinita, adentrándonos en una tétrica nave negra, como siempre, la paz y la calma eran las últimas palabras que describirían la escena interna. Igual que todos los días, Veomi de entre todos los locos, permanecía tranquilamente sentada, a la orilla de la ventana circular de la nave, leyendo otro de sus libros de fantasía que habíase conseguido en la Tierra, con un almohadón equilibrado a su costado, colocado estratégicamente como barrera de seguridad. Por otra parte, no se diría que Seilant fuera diferente en cuanto a serenidad, o que su personalidad se hubiese retorcido completamente en el tiempo de haber arribado el planeta azul; pero tampoco podría decirse que no había cambiado en nada. Últimamente, se encontraba mucho más interesado en el paso que ellos darían a continuación, cosa que tiempo atrás, no le importaba en lo absoluto: él sólo esperaba, obedecía y cumplía órdenes por parte de Marlene. No porque la viera como a una líder, un superior o cualquier cosa de ese estilo, sino más bien porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Por más estúpido que se oyera, así era. Antes no tenía ningún motivo para moderarse, no existía nada que lo atase a seguir cuerdo de sus acciones, pero, quizá, sólo quizá, en ese escaso tiempo, sí habían cambiado algunas cosas dentro de él. Veomi, se había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía mucho, y aunque le interrogó al respecto, ni él mismo pudo afirmar que la existencia de Runo fuera él único de sus motivos. Sí. Bien, _ella_ era la cruz con la que debía, y seguramente, debería cargar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, pero aunque lo era, el sólo recuerdo de los que ella llamaba 'amigos', también le atormentaba en algún lugar remoto de su cabeza, como si todas aquellas caras le impidieran continuar. _Julie, Alice, Mira, Marucho, Shun, Ace, Baron, Dan… ¡Incluso Dan, maldita sea! _Le era muy difícil darse cuenta de si aquellos nombres realmente le atormentaban, o si le guiaban hacia una ruta más segura y más iluminada. No lo sabía, pero por el momento, no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Esos fueron los pensamientos fugaces que cruzaron su cabeza, antes de que el ruido del cristal quebrándose, volviese a perturbar, sin cautela alguna en su mente. Para él, eso ya había sido mucho, es decir, sabía que la poca cordura que Eyna mantenía, había nacido con una filtración, pero hoy más que nunca, sentía como las gotas seguían cayendo… ¡Pero cayendo en su frente! Ya era algo así como una especie de tortura china.

Pues bien, todo se remonta a la madrugada del pasado viernes 23 de diciembre, sí, cuando a todos les pareció extraño que la pelimorada no opusiera resistencia a no seguir con el "juego". Claro que llegando a casa, se habían enterado del por qué.

Tal parecía que Eyna no era una chica muy exigente, pues resultó que la oportunidad de darle una paliza al gran Dan Kuso, para ella, había sido algo así como su regalo de Navidad. _"Pero si ni siquiera ganamos la batalla" "¿Qué importa? Ahora él sabe a lo que se enfrenta" _Eso había dicho ella el día anterior cuando incluso Veomi se había fastidiado de su regocijo.

Ya iban tres días seguidos. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a acabársele la energía? ¿Cuándo se cansara de gritarle a las estrellas que era la _master_? ¿Cuándo quedara exhausta de arrojar muebles simulando que se trataban del cuerpo de Dan? ¿Cuándo ni él mismo lo soportara y terminara por aventarla al vacío? Aquella última opción comenzaba a volverse tentadora así que decidió abandonar la habitación.

De nuevo caminó por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Si seguía pensando seguramente le saldría humo por la orejas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Se detuvo un momento junto a la puerta del laboratorio de Marlene. Había estado encerrada en ese lugar desde que regresaron y no había querido decirle ni una palabra de lo que estaba tramando, por más que él mismo se lo rogó. Decidió hacer otro intento, ojalá que en esta ocasión, por lo menos ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó Seilant, posicionándose cerca del restirador metálico donde Marlene estaba, apoyada, revisando una y otra vez su cuaderno de garabatos ininteligibles.

- Aún si te digo que sí, no vas a irte. – Respondió la pelinegra con la punta del bolígrafo en la boca.

Seilant prestó más atención a su entorno. La computadora central que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba encendida y tenía conectado un pequeño artefacto de color violeta. - ¿Le pasa algo malo a tú bakumetro?

- No. – Dijo ella simplemente, mientras seguía grafiteando en su cuaderno. – Pero encontré algo extraño en el registro de la última batalla.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No te pareció raro que Runo decidiera usar un atributo diferente al suyo, aun cuando se supone que ella confía plenamente en su poder? – El peliverde se limitó a asentir, ignorando el hecho de que la había respondido con otra interrogante. – Pues tal parece que se esconde algo más detrás de todo esto.

La chica deslizó la silla sobre sus ruedas, hasta colocarse frente al computador. Seilant sólo la miraba, expectante, cuando de repente los datos comenzaban a invadir el monitor. Marlene seguía tecleando insistentemente hasta parecer encontrar lo que buscaba, se detuvo y se giró a él. - ¿Lo ves? El bakumetro no registra el nombre de ningún bakugan, a parte del de Tigrera.

El chico observó con más detenimiento, dejando de lado todas las gráficas y los porcentajes. Efectivamente, en el tablero sólo aparecía escrito:

_Haos. Tigrera – Evolución: desconocida._

Bueno, aquello resultaba obvio. La Traslación de Poder, era aún un privilegio inalcanzable para la mayoría, y por lo tanto, aún no se asignaba un nombre específico para cada evolución que se diera en el proceso; pero eso no era lo importante.

_Atributos: Haos. (Porcentaje: Aprox. 20%)_

_Fusión: Pyrus (Porcentaje: Aprox. 80%) – Fuente: __**Desconocida.**_

De acuerdo, Marlene tenía razón, allí estaba pasando algo raro.

- Además de eso, - Habló de repente la joven, desenfocando su atención de la pantalla. – El nivel de energía, medido en ge´s, aumentó… Demasiado.

- ¿Qué tanto? – Marlene hizo una mueca.

- Más del ciento ochenta por ciento. – Dijo, y Seilant frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía ser posible. – Pero también debemos considerar que eso aumentó aun cuando Runo sólo utilizó una pequeña parte de su poder. Si ella hubiese querido me hubiera matado.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde sacó tanta energía? – Preguntó, sin saber qué más responder.

- No. – De nuevo, torció su boca, formando aquella extraña sonrisa. – Pero pienso averiguarlo.

۩**En la Tierra**۩

El ruido del cristal chocando resonó, al tiempo que el líquido chocolate chapoteaba casi saliéndose de sus recipientes. La verdad era que muy pocos de ellos habían probado alguna vez en sus vidas una mísera gota de alcohol, (y con esto hablo de una copa cuando mucho en los eventos formales) pero siendo francos, tampoco era que les llamara mucho la atención; pues, si bien la mayoría de edad en Japón se alcanzaba hasta los veinte años, lo cierto era que gran número de sus compañeros, no se esforzaban mucho cumpliendo esa regla, (cabía resaltar que otros ni siquiera lo intentaban). Sin embargo, a ellos, no les importaba en lo más mínimo, tal vez, porque a diferencia de los demás chicos, los peleadores no habían tenido el tiempo libre para desperdiciarlo bebiendo, y por tanto, no se habían acostumbrado a la sensación del _sake _bajando por su garganta. O eso querían creer, pues de lo contrario sólo se estaban convenciendo a sí mismos, y lo cierto sería que eran unos niñitos de mamá.

En fin, ¿qué otra cosa se podía pedir? El día era frío, y ciertamente, servir chocolate caliente en un tarro donde debiera ir la cerveza, no tenía nada de malo.

Desde que Dan y los demás llegaron, y el último cliente hubo salido, el letrero del local dio vuelta, y la palabra "cerrado" se divisó a través del empañado vidrio de la puerta.

Tray y Aismer habían llegado también con ellos. Desde el incidente del baile, habían optado por quedarse en la Tierra para asegurarse de que el regreso de los sarfiales no se presentara tan prontamente.

Sin embargo, y fuera de… temas escabrosos, para ese momento, los once chicos se encontraban haciendo un brindis por el más reciente triunfo de los peleadores; porque sí, después de todo seguían siendo un equipo, y tal y como lo habían hecho desde el inicio, a pesar de la distancia, la victoria de uno, significaba la gloria de todos.

- Aún no puedo creerlo, ¡las cuatro gemas legendarias! – Dijo Drago, observando las piedras preciosas que las chicas les exhibían. – Sólo había escuchado de ellas en historias que me contaban cuando era pequeño, pero nunca me imaginé estar vivo para ver el día en que se hallara alguna.

- Y mucho menos todas a la vez. – Coincidió Percival. No se dio cuenta de que Preyas y Elfin estaban a punto de sumergirse estrepitosamente en la 'piscina' chocolatada que les acababan de poner en frente, salpicándolo por completo. – ¡Maldición! ¡Ustedes…!

- Bueno, tampoco es que haya sido fácil. – Sonrió Runo, recargándose de espaldas al mostrador.

- ¿Sí? No me digas. – Dijo Aismer con sarcasmo. Alice se rio. No entendía cómo ese chico podía provocar tanta inmadurez, y al mismo tiempo ternura con sus gestos. Parecía un perfecto _tsundere, _como Runo, sólo que varón_._

- ¡Oye! Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso. – Le espetó Julie, y luego agregó burlándose: - No hiciste la gran cosa.

- ¡No por decirlo más bajo significa que no te oiga! – Gritó él, dejando bruscamente el tarro sobre la mesa. Luego se cruzó de brazos. – Además, ¿esa es la forma que tienes de agradecerme por salvar sus vidas?

- Lo habríamos resuelto sin ti. – Atacó otra vez, riéndose para sus adentros.

El pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada. - ¡De veras que a ti no te soporto!

- Déjalo, Julie. Aismer tiene razón. Si no hubiera sido por él, no sé qué me hubiera pasado a mí. – Dijo Mira con toda la sinceridad e inocencia del mundo.

Se veía que en realidad estaba agradecida de su amigo, pero tal vez si no fuera tan lenta, entendería que debía escoger sus palabras con más cuidado. O eso pensaba la peliplateada.

Aismer se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, y Julie sólo sonrió victoriosa: - Ya, ya.

Por otra parte, Ace recién analizaba lo dicho. - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso te pasó algo malo?

Mira negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ternura al ver su preocupación. – Nada importante. Es sólo que durante una batalla me lastimé, y Aismer me rescató antes de que me hicieran daño.

- Pero Aismer tampoco tiene poderes, ¿cierto? – Inquirió Shun ahora, captando más la atención del de ojos grises. - ¿No fue algo arriesgado que los acompañaras?

Aquello no sonaba a que el ninja lo estuviera retando, ni mucho menos, realmente daba la impresión de verse preocupado por el joven guerrero, y además, Tray estaba completamente seguro de que incluso si Shun lo hubiera dicho en mala forma, su amigo no captaría el mensaje; lo negaba continuamente pero era muy inocente. – Bueno… - Articuló, ruborizándose de nuevo, y desviando la mirada, pero notándose sincero. – Eso lo sabía, pero… la verdad es que tuve que insistirle mucho a Tray para que me dejara acompañarlos.

El susodicho sonrió. – Sólo se lo permití porque lo conozco, y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Pero qué envidia! – se quejó Dan cruzándose de piernas, sobre una de las mesas de la esquina, y recargando su barbilla en una mano. – ¡Tú si pudiste estar ahí!

La peliazul le riñó para que bajara su trasero del mueble. Dan suspiró pesadamente e hizo un comentario sobre que extrañaba sus regaños. Finalmente Runo le metió un golpe en la cabeza, y todos se empezaron a reír.

- Se oirá raro, pero ya extrañaba sus peleas. – Dijo Marucho, viendo a Dan sobándose en el suelo.

- Yo no. – Dijeron ambos.

Después de eso, todos ya se hallaban riendo de nuevo. Al parecer a Dan no tardó mucho en pasársele el dolor, porque en un segundo ya estaba empinándose exageradamente el tarro de chocolate junto a Baron, en medio de una competencia por ver quién se lo acababa primero.

Los bakugan también parecían divertirse mucho, sobre todo cuando Preyas armó coro, y se oyó el unísono: _"¡Fondo, fondo, fondo…!"_ Las risas aumentaron cuando los dos payasos del grupo cumplieron su cometido, y acabaron con un grueso bigote café, cubriéndoles hasta donde empezaba la nariz.

Los que sin duda se veían divertidos, eran Aismer y Tray. Después de todo, vivir en un castillo, rodeado de sirvientes, bajo el mismo techo que la realeza, en un planeta lleno de conflictos y peleas, seguramente tendría que tratar la mayor parte del tiempo a las cosas con seriedad, y debía ser bastante anormal, de repente encontrarse en medio de un grupo de adolescentes completamente normales (SaRiii: "normales" va entre comillas ), que se llevaban cualquier problema que la vida les presentara con un sentido del humor tan blanco y estúpido que provocaba una risa contagiosa por su sola sencillez y cotidianidad. – A propósito chicos, ¿ya pensaron si se quedarán o no? – Preguntó Marucho, refiriéndose a los menos familiarizados.

- Aún no estamos del todo seguros. – Respondió Tray, con semblante dubitativo. – Es decir, después de lo que pasó, es probable que Marlene ya tenga serias sospechas sobre nosotros, en especial si Runo usó el rubí para defenderse en la batalla.

- Lo siento. – Musitó la susodicha cabizbaja con un aura de depresión rodeándole. Resultaba obvio que se sintiera culpable después de que se lo remarcaran innumerables veces.

- No te culpo por eso. – La tranquilizó el príncipe con una sonrisa. – Después de todo, para eso se supone que buscamos las gemas. A lo que me refiero es que si usaste fuego en lugar de luz, seguro que les habrá parecido raro. Y si se ponen a indagar en ello, será peor para nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Julie recargándose en la mesa, con un dedo sobre los labios, casi despreocupada. – Tenemos las gemas. Ahora no pueden hacernos nada.

- Tal vez no puedan dañarnos si nos mantenemos con ellas, pero seguro que si ya lo descubrieron no dudarán en hacer todo para quitárnoslas.

- Cierto…

- Aun así, veo muy difícil que puedan hallar una forma de acercarse tanto. – Dijo Shun cruzado de brazos.

- Yo también. – Coincidió él, con una de sus encantadoras medias sonrisas. – Pero, de todas formas, hay que tomar precaucione. Y por mi parte, no me parece correcto regresar a mi planeta, cuando mi hermano es uno de los responsables. La verdad es que preferiría quedarme aquí para saldar cuentas, y asegurarme de que todo termine bien. Es decir… Aún si ya no les resulto de mucha ayuda, hice la promesa de dar mi vida por proteger a las chicas. -

_Enserio que ese chico no cambiaba._ Es decir, aun cuando se encontraba a miles de millones de años luz con respecto a su hogar, y después de todo el tiempo de convivencia que había tenido con las chicas, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera con la misma actitud tan desquiciadamente formal?

Su rostro estaba agachado, y a diferencia de en la mayoría de las ocasiones, su tono de voz no reflejaba nada de seguridad, podría decirse que, hasta cierto punto, exteriorizaba su inquietud. Las chicas devolvieron la sonrisa que había desaparecido hace míseros segundos, antes de obligarlo a mirarlas.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo, o nos estás pidiendo permiso? – Preguntó Mira con amabilidad.

- Les estoy solicitando, que me dejen protegerlas. – Dijo una vez más, desvaneciendo su venia.

- Tray – habló Runo, con cierto tono de reproche, pero manteniendo toda la dulzura del mundo, en las palabras de a continuación: – Te lo dijimos una vez antes ¿no? No necesitas preguntarnos por nada. Si por nosotras fuera, haríamos que te quedaras aquí para siempre, pero… Si no puede ser así, al menos sigue al pendiente de nosotras, como lo has hecho desde que me lo juraste en el parque la primera vez.

El chico se quedó pensativo. Era cierto. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de haberse topado con personas tan maravillosas, que en vez de razonar las cosas de forma meticulosa, tranquila, estrictamente; sólo hacían lo que hacían, sólo decían lo que decían, no porque algún fundamento así lo estableciera, ni porque alguna costumbre así lo hubiera ordenado, simple y sencillamente por el hecho de que, era lo que ellas querían, porque aquello estaba bien, todos se hallaban de acuerdo y porque nadie más se los impediría.

A veces se olvidaba de ese detalle, de dejar al lado la etiqueta, y sólo seguir a sus instintos y a su corazón. _Y sí, _seguramente le tomaría mucho más tiempo del que costaba pensarlo, pero aunque así fuera, sus palabras y acciones, por más solemnes que le salieran, nunca dejarían de ser tan sinceras como lo habían sido hasta ese entonces. Verdaderamente le costaba mucho aceptar que en algún momento tendría que separarse de las cuatro chicas, porque sí, aquello era inevitable, y así debían de ser las cosas. Sin embargo, mientras más pudiera, lo que más pudiera retrasar ese día: lo haría, por el solo deseo de ser libre un poco más, aunque aquello implicara que el final feliz que todos esperaban, consumiera su propia comodidad, y le abriera paso a la única historia que sería digna de contar.

No quiso más palabrerías, se limitó a sonreír. Siendo posiblemente, la única reacción que le salía por naturaleza.

- ¡Yeeeii! ¡Tray se quedara a vivir en la Tierra! – Finalmente, se escuchó el anuncio eufórico por todo el café. _"¿Si sabes que no será permanente, cierto Julie?"_, Alice había dicho algo como eso pero ¿qué importaba? Ella estaba feliz. – Ah, y claro, si está bien para ti, también dejaremos quedarse a "eso"

Aismer le gritó al dedo que lo apuntaba. - ¡Yo no te estaba pidiendo permiso!

- Oye, Tray, y si no les molesta, pueden venirse a quedar con nosotros. – Se oyó la esperada oferta de Marucho, como siempre, de buen samaritano. (SaRiii: Pobre inocente, hasta que no lo dejen en la bancarrota XD)

- Pensaba en buscar un lugar para los dos, por nuestra cuenta. – Dijo el futuro rey, dudoso. – No quisiera que les causemos molestias.

- No es una molestia en lo más mínimo. – habló Marucho, con su aire de niño emocionado.

- Si, vamos. Es decir, todos nosotros nos hemos quedado varias veces en su casa. -

- Debería darte vergüenza. – Regañó Drago a su peleador, y el otro se rio, sonrojado.

- Lo que Dan trata de decir, es que serían una molestia si no aceptan. – Dijo Ace, sonriendo con cinismo. – Harían sentir mal a todos los demás que abusamos de su amabilidad.

- Ustedes en verdad… - Percival no pudo terminar la oración (que más bien se hubiera transformado en insulto), ya que todos comenzaron a reír.

Y el medio día transcurrió así, hasta llegar la tarde. Los once chicos disfrutaron de la Navidad entre risas, juegos, bromas y anécdotas, comiendo una que otra rebanada de pastel, sin perder detalle en la conversación que acompasaba con el ambiente tan agradable que se había creado. Aunque, bueno… No era que se esperara algo más.

Las chicas sabían que en cuanto a Dan, Baron y Marucho no tenían de qué preocuparse, es decir, ellos tres eran muy buena onda y siempre lograban caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero, el problema estaba en que desgraciadamente Shun y Ace no habían nacido con dichas facultades, y seguramente, si algo no les agradaba, tampoco se esforzarían mucho por sobrellevar bien las cosas. La sola idea de que ambos bandos no congeniaran, resultaba inquietante para las cuatro, ya que los demás peleadores eran básicamente su familia, y nunca los cambiarían por nada del mundo, aún si eso implicaba alejarse de los sarfiales (cosa que verdaderamente, no querían hacer). Sí, sí, tal vez estuvieran exagerando. Tampoco eran tan paranoicas cómo para pensar que alguno de los chicos les encerrara y les prohibiera ver a Tray, Aismer, o cualquiera de los demás habitantes del alejado planeta, pero seguramente resultaría poco agradable que, por ejemplo, Ace terminara odiando al pelinegro – por razones obvias -, y cada reunión entre ellos terminara convirtiéndose en un martirio para los demás.

De eso que ahora se hallaran tan aliviadas; todo había resultado bien.

Habían utilizado ese valioso tiempo libre en el que todavía no era momento, ni para ir a la escuela ni para crear alguna estrategia de batalla, en algo más útil que sólo reírse de cosas sin sentido. Después de todo, fueron tres meses los que transcurrieron desde que las chicas se marcharon y en ese lapso de tiempo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas cómo bien podrían caber en una sola vida: tanto en la Tierra como en Sarfia. Y ahora que por fin les tocaba dejar salir de sí todas aquellas aventuras, los chicos omitieron… Sólo lo realmente necesario.

Cosas como que Dan y Seilant casi se matan a golpes por Runo; que al castaño lo agarró la policía; de la charla "hombre a hombre" que habían tenido Ace y Keith; que Baron estaba enamorado de Runo; que a causa de eso la relación entre él y el peleador Pyrus había cambiado considerablemente… O… De la idolatría que las chicas tenían por su guardián; de la extraña relación que mantenían Aismer y Mira: cómo él parecía quererla en secreto, y la otra permanecía ajena a sus sentimientos; que casi se aniquilan entre sí estando dentro de aquella cueva; que habían hecho un viaje en sueños, a los sueños de _ellos_.

Si está faltando algo pido perdón, pero creo que ha quedado claro que hay ciertas cosas que aún no pueden salir a la luz.

Cuando el ocaso comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el cielo de Wardington, todos tomaron la decisión de seguir con el festejo, en un lugar menos público. El turno de las chicas había finalizado a las cinco – más temprano por ser fecha festiva – y no habiendo nada que perder, se encaminaron a la mansión de Marucho.

Antes de irse, los padres de Runo la detuvieron, y luego Dan se acercó también.

Al parecer se veían algo enfadados y hasta cierto punto, tristes. ¿Cómo podía su hija ser tan insensible? ¿Irse por allí con sus amigos en una fecha tan especial? Siempre lo hacía, pero ¿ahora que recién llegaba? La peliazul no supo qué decir. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en su familia y se sentía realmente culpable y estúpida por dejarse llevar con la corriente.

Se molestó mucho cuando cayó en cuenta de que sus progenitores sólo estaban jugando. Lo único que le pidieron fue que se despidiera porque, seguramente, y conociendo las costumbres que habían tomado todos, yendo tan frecuentemente a casa de Marucho, lo más probable era que no la vieran hasta el día siguiente, si es que tenían suerte de. Ellos dijeron que no era que no la hubieran extrañado, pero la verdad era que ya habían hecho planes desde hacía semanas. Casualmente, la familia Kuso y la familia Misaki tenían una cena aquella noche, y Dan reprendió mentalmente a sus padres por no haberle comentado nada. La señora Tatsuo le explicó al castaño, que Miyoko lo conocía demasiado bien, y aún si por alguna razón mítica o extraterrestre él no quisiera salir con sus amigos esa noche, tampoco se divertiría tanto en una reunión familiar donde no se hallara su mejor amiga, esto, por no decir algo más en frente del pobre padre de Runo.

Al final, salieron de allí, felices, Dan con una amenaza más al hilo, pero al fin y al cabo, felices.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Caminaba solo, por las frías calles cameladas bajo el encanto del impetuoso invierno. Pasaban de las ocho, seguramente la fiesta hubiese empezado desde hace un buen rato, pero no por eso caminó más rápido; al contrario, parecía que lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que el tiempo corriera despacio.

Calculaba cada paso antes de poner un pie, contemplando el platinado cielo que se extendía sobre su cabeza. No estaba nevando, pero el álgido frío congelaba su respiración en la brisa, y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que estaba suspirando demasiado.

"_Cada suspiro es como un sorbo de vida del que uno se deshace"_

No había pensado en esa frase desde que leyó _Pedro Páramo _la primera vez, tal vez porque en realidad nunca pensó que la cita pudiera aplicársele, pero ahora que lo hubo comprobado, se lamentaba. Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía el porqué de su momento de introversión, técnicamente, todo había resultado bien; a partir de ahora se quedaría junto con Aismer, Baron y Ace en la casa de Marucho, y tan pronto como llegó a anunciarle a su padre de la pequeña mudanza, no existió ninguna oposición más que el insufrible drama de su hermana por querer unírsele, pero por lo demás, nadie trató de detenerlo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que algo en todo eso le inquietara. Una insignificancia, tal vez hasta estupidez viéndolo desde la perspectiva ajena, y era precisamente por eso, que prefería deambular solo hasta que ese sentimiento de ansiedad se esfumara.

No podía evitar que la parte adolescente que mantenía escondida, aflorara de repente, ahora que sabía en lo que consistiría su transitoria próxima vida. Una vida simple, fuera de refinamiento y perfectas costumbres, de palabras culto literarias, y nobles de alto rango, una vida sin más, ni tampoco menos. Una vida normal.

¿Cuánto era lo que él había ansiado algo como eso? ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado ser el mismo hombre libre que cuando era pequeño? ¿Con qué tanta fuerza hubiese querido pintar su sangre azul? Esa era otra parte que nadie conocía de su pasado, una de entre tantos secretos tan cercanos. Bueno pues, ahí iba a retomar otro:

Él siempre habíase aborrecido.

No toleraba su carácter, así como tampoco soportaba su actitud, el simple hecho de pensarse cobarde tras haber hablado de un secreto que no debió salir a la luz, lo carcomía. Si no hubiera delatado a su hermano ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado? ¿Se hubiera fugado con él y los demás? Nunca lo sabría, su personalidad se transfiguró demasiado en los pasados años y jamás podría descubrir qué hubiera sucedido si hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada. ¿Se hubiera ido, o, se habría quedado con el oscuro secreto, a costa de su familia? Y si se hubiese ido, ¿qué hubiera hecho? ¿Sería sumiso? ¿Acataría todas las órdenes que Marlene le impusiera? Y aún más importante, ¿Sería lo mismo que era en ese momento? Un ser repugnante que simplemente sonreía cuando en realidad no había razón para hacerlo; esa persona que todo el mundo admiraba por acciones que había hecho desde el fondo de su corazón, y que sin embargo, no apreciaba las gratificaciones. La misma persona que traicionó a su misma sangre, y que a pesar de todo tuvo el valor para odiarlo por algo que, él sabía, no quería hacer.

En otras palabras, se había esmerado tanto en proteger a los demás seres a su alrededor que se había olvidado por completo, lo que era vivir de verdad, vivir por sí mismo, estar un miserable momento de su existencia sin preocuparse por la seguridad de los demás.

Sí… lo que estaba pensando era horrible, y se abofeteó mentalmente tras razonar sus palabras.

¿Pero, qué más daba? Podía seguir preocupándose por todos los demás, lo único que él anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era ser tan independiente como para preocuparse de sí mismo. Deshacerse de esas cadenas que tanto le habían cortado la circulación, desatar todos esos nudos que le estrujaban la garganta, descargar todos los gritos que nunca pudo soltar a nadie. Mandar al diablo todo y ser libre por un día de su insignificante existencia.

No era un falso, para nada, en todo lo que hacía y decía era sincero, pero, según había aprendido por experiencia, ocultar la verdad también era mentir, y en ese aspecto, nunca fue lo suficientemente honesto. Porque a pesar de que todos en el reino conocieran su opinión con respecto a la política, la guerra, la economía, las personas; la existencia, en general, nunca nadie supo, ni sabría, qué era lo que realmente pensaba de sí mismo.

En eso estaba, cuando una criatura llamó su atención.

Tras haber caminado sin un punto fijo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, acabo de pie en una de las zonas más aisladas del Parque del Río. Miró su reloj, habían pasado aproximadamente cuarenta minutos desde que llegó y no tenía idea de en qué momento sus pies se movieron por sí solos. Miró a su alrededor. Se notaba que esa era una de las zonas más al natural que existían en el parque, pues los elaborados senderos que circundaban estratégicamente los árboles, para ese punto ya no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, se perdían entre las extensas y gruesas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, entre el lodo y la maleza en verano, y en hojas secas y nieve, ahora, ya entrado el invierno. Se quedó ahí observando, realmente ese lugar no estaba bajo el cuidado de nadie desde hacía muchos años, incluso había varios árboles pequeños caídos, probablemente por una fuerte brisa invernal o algo por el estilo, y sus ramas comenzaban a enredarse en la reja metálica que atravesaba el coto. Era baja, lo suficiente como para que Tray la saltara sin hacer ninguna excéntrica maniobra ninja, y así lo hizo, pasó una pierna, luego la otra, acercándose cautelosamente a ese kiosco que se hallaba en el centro del cercado cuadrangular.

No se atrevería a decir que aquello en esa construcción era grafiti, no podía, simplemente, era una de las cosas más bellas que hubiese visto en su vida.

Las paredes externas del kiosco estaban rayadas en su totalidad, inundadas de color por aquí y por allá, no quedando ni un espacio en blanco de la anterior pintura. Lo único puro que quedaba allí, era el techo de tejas color rojo quemado.

Las imágenes variaban demasiado aun estando en el mismo contexto, y a Tray le dio mucho un aire a un mural hippie de los años 60. Podía notarse que el artista tenía cierta inclinación hacia las flores, pues en todos los pedazos sobrantes de los dibujos principales había pintado una que otra flor, algunas haciéndose pasar por estrellas, de distintas especies y con colores alterados, otras, más bien parecían personas pequeñas escabulléndose con sus delicadas ropas a través del viento. Un palacio antiquísimo, enorme y sumamente detallado hasta la última moldura, reposaba sobre la palma de una mano infantil; un zorro de dos colas atravesaba de un lado a otro de un espacio bañado en colores claros, y un niño jugaba con la Tierra como si se tratase de una pelota azul de plástico; luego se veía a una jovencita sentada en el suelo, girando la cabeza al cielo y chocando directamente con los ojos del espectador por el panorama aéreo, con su vestido extendido sobre la superficie, desenrollándose un espiral como si de la vía láctea se tratara. Todo ello se observaba a través de los ojos de la niña que había atravesado una puerta, topándose con la inmensidad del universo.

No era sólo la imaginación y el concepto de la obra, sino también el talento mediante el cual habían sido dibujadas, que Tray se quedó contemplándola por varios minutos. Nunca se perdió la perspectiva de cada dibujo, las sombras estaban bien aplicadas, la forma y los trazos se notaban seguros, y la escala de cada objeto, a pesar de ser un arte surrealista, había sido planeada conforme al entorno. Realmente un muy buen trabajo.

- Disculpa – Cortó el silencio el sarfial, haciendo que la persona que había observado antes, levantara la vista del suelo. - ¿Pintaste todo esto tú sola?

La chica se enderezó. No se puso de pie, pero se sentó correctamente sobre el suelo y juntó las manos sobre su regazo, antes de asentir delicadamente.

- Es impresionante. – Dijo, sostenido del barandal por donde uno se subía a la tarima.

La joven sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiese esperado que alguien le dijera eso desde hace mucho. Pero a él, esa sonrisa lo deslumbró, recordando esos lapsos mentales donde se debatía internamente en cuanto a su actitud, donde siempre se había cuestionado el porqué de esas sonrisas injustificadas, y ahora más que nunca comprendía lo que era sonreír de verdad. No supo por qué, pero esa niña se lo hizo ver más fácil que cualquier otra persona. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó sin más.

La chica bajó la cabeza, como disponiéndose a continuar con su trabajo. Desde que Tray, la había visto, ella se encontraba del todo absorta en la pintura, llenando el suelo de madera con su creatividad, que al parecer ya había invadido el resto del kiosco. Fue cuando pensó que probablemente él se hubiese apresurado y ella simplemente no quisiera decirle su nombre; así estaba a punto de irse cuando se percató que la chica estaba trazando algo distinto en el suelo. Subió de a dos los peldaños, y se posicionó cerca, al lado de lo que parecía un trazo ya a todo color aún sin terminar.

El _kanji _fue tomando forma hasta quedar dos sílabas: Et-su

"Más allá" Un nombre corto, significativo e imposible de olvidar para una persona como Tray. – Qué bonito. – Dijo, y la chica volvió a sonreír.

Los faroles encendiéndose irrumpieron la escena. Hace rato que el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, y ahora sólo quedaban delicados rayitos de luz, amenazando con acobijarse también tras el horizonte. Etsu pareció percatarse de esto, y se levantó enseguida, dejándole a Tray verla con más detenimiento. Llevaba un vestido lila de manga larga, y unas mallas negras debajo de las botas cafés; sus cabellos eran color granate - un rojo muy tenue o un guindo más encendido - y los llevaba casi tan cortos como los de un chico. Comenzó a recoger los botes de pintura del suelo, colocándoles la tapa cuidadosamente. Levantó una tabla del piso que se hallaba suelta y metió todos los recipientes en ese escondite improvisado, junto con las brochas y los pinceles.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó el príncipe al tiempo que la veía colocarse su abrigo y gorro color hueso.

La pelirroja, bajó los escalones de a brinquitos bajo la mirada del castaño, se paró en frente de éstos, e hizo una leve inclinación; todo antes de levantar de nuevo la cabeza y permitirle al chico vislumbrar aquellos ojos plateados, brillando al chocar contra los últimos rayos del ocaso. No le dio tiempo de decir nada más, Etsu dio media vuelta y se apresuró en regresar a, lo que suponía Tray, su casa.

El chico se quedó ahí de pie un rato más, esperando a que la partida de la chica se disipara un poco de su cabeza, pero evidentemente jamás lo lograría si permanecía en el lugar que ella prácticamente había construido. Él igual se dio prisa, seguramente los chicos ya se hallarían en la parte más interesante de la fiesta.

**Se los advertí. Fue cortito pero sustancioso ^^ y esto lo hice también para aclarar varias dudas con respecto a Tray. De veras chicas no sé qué les pasa XD se enamoran de alguien sin siquiera verlo ¡las amo! Aunque bueno, en realidad quien se ha ganado más admiradoras a lo largo de la historia ha sido su hermano Seilant (no voy a negarlo, lo saqué de mis fantasías), pero nunca me faltó quien dijera cieeeertas cosas con respecto a Tray ;) **

**Anteriormente me habían preguntado si Tray terminaría enamorándose de alguna de las chicas, porque en un capitulo había salido a la luz que él en realidad nunca se hubo enamorado; y yo respondí que no estaba segura, que eso se vería al ritmo que el fic fuera evolucionando. Y en realidad lo dudaba porque estas niñas ya tienen hasta rombos amorosos entonces mejor ni meterle más XD Pues bien, he aquí una introducción también a la vida de Tray como humano temporal y… Pues luego veremos que pasa con Etsu :D **

**Bien, no los aburro más y nos leemos a la próxima ;D **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte… Ya saben dónde van.**

**Matta ato da ne~ **


	19. Céfiros de celos

_- No te galanteo bromeando. Mira, te juro, y lágrimas llorando_ – La voz rompió de nuevo la incómoda, y ahora, inquietante escena. El castaño ya llevaba un tiempo suplicando y profesándole su amor a la desdichada pelirroja parada en medio del salón, no haciendo más que fruncir el entrecejo, sin esforzarse por esconder su, aunque impropio, descontento.

-_ Te burlas de mí. Sólo a Hermia amas._ – Respondió, aplicando toda la incredulidad y pena en las palabras de Elena, como siendo la suyas propias.

- _No. Demetrio la ama a ella, pero a ti no _– Dijo el joven con completa convicción, y sin poder realizar ningún otro movimiento en cuanto a su equivocado amor.

Según el guion, al estar Elena y Lisandro tan concentrados en su discusión, ni siquiera se percataron del tercer hombre que dormía plácidamente a los pies del bosque. Para estas alturas de la obra, Buen Muchacho ya hubo, evidentemente rociado con el jugo de amor a Lisandro, y recién había cumplido con lo que se suponía, debió haber hecho desde un principio: rociar con el mismo a Demetrio, un Demetrio de la época moderna, de cabellos azabaches y ojos color almendra - _Oh, Elena, diosa divina. Alma mía, a que puedo compararte. Amor de mi vida déjame besarte._

_- Ya veo que se burlan de mí por gusto_. - Alice no falló al poner aquella cara de sorprendida, aunque tampoco se demoró mucho en retomar su papel de doncella incrédula. Y evidentemente, su actuación estaba resultando de lo mejor, pues para ese diálogo, todos los alumnos presentes en el aula, le observaban con los ojos brillantes, no creyéndose la poca vergüenza que le daba interpretar ese tipo de papel. _- ¿No saben que tratarme así es injusto? Rivales los dos para enamorarse de Hermia, y ahora rivales son para burlarse de Elena_

- _Eres cruel, Demetrio, porque amas a Hermia. Tú sabes que lo sé._ – Dijo Dan, encarando a su amigo, quien no tardó mucho en darle frente.

- _Lisandro, quédate con Hermia_. – Respondió Shun sin soltar el guion, aunque no prestándole mayor atención. - _Si la amaba una vez, ya se me fue ese amor. Sólo a Elena amo._

Para ese momento, el salón de clases se había convertido completamente, en el escenario particular de esos cuatro. No tenían idea de cuándo pasó, pero ahora eran actores.

Bueno sí, sí lo sabían, pero no entendían de dónde salió tanto empeño. Resultaba que el profesor de literatura les había dejado un proyecto por grupos, en el cual tendrían que interpretar su escena favorita de cualquier obra clásica. Cómo era de esperarse, muchos se fueron con la finta de la tan aclamada _"Romeo y Julieta", _por el hecho de ser la historia romántica más famosa de todos los tiempos, y para las chicas ¿qué mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad, no? Digo, siendo los equipos mixtos.

Pues bueno, ellos habían querido irse por algo menos convencional, y si bien habían escogido a Shakespeare también, _"Sueño de una noche de verano", _tenía ese toque de gracia que a los dos enamorados siempre les faltó, y el tema del enredo entre las dos parejas, seguramente les daría mucho de que reírse en el futuro.

Eran Hermia, Demetrio, Lisando y Elena, traídos de la antigua Grecia pero con uniforme escolar.

_- ¿Lisandro, por qué tan cruelmente me dejaste? _– Entró Runo en escena, y los murmullos en el salón no se hicieron esperar.

_- ¿Para qué quedarme, cuando el amor me llama? A bella Elena amo. ¿Para qué me buscas?_ – Contestó Dan sin más, y pronto los susurros aumentaron. Si bien esos dos se la pasaban peleándose dentro y fuera de clases, todo el mundo sabía que allí algo pasaba, y verlos a los dos inmiscuidos en una situación tan telenovelesca era por demás, divertido.

_- No hablas lo que piensas. No puede ser. _

_- Mira, aliada está con esta conspiración. Y veo que los tres se han unido para crear a mi despecho este deporte falso._ – Dijo ahora, Alice, enfrentando a su amiga. - _Hermia dañina, con estos hombres has conspirado para despreciar a tu pobre amiga. No es esa la amistad._

_- No comprendo. _– Habló Runo, ya un poco asustada. -_ ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?_

_- ¡Sigan su pantalla! Falsifiquen miradas tristes y muecas, háganme de espalda y guiños entre los tres… ¡Ríanse de mí! No me tratarían así si educación o piedad tuvieran. Pero que les vaya bien, en parte es culpa mía._

_- Quédate Elena apacible, oye mi excusa: Amor mío, bella mía, alma mía. Elena, te amo por mi vida, sí. _

_- Y yo digo que te amo, más que puede él._

_- Entonces, vamos a la prueba con la espada. Ven conmigo._ –

Runo se aferró con fuerza al brazo del castaño que la abandonaba, como impidiéndole que fuese a cometer alguna estupidez, o suplicándole que se quedara a su lado.

_- Aflójate de mí las manos o te sacudiré de mí como si sierpe fueras_

_- ¿Por qué tan descortés te pones? – _Preguntó con los ojos aguados_. - ¿A qué se debe este cambio? ¿Acaso no soy Hermia? ¿No eres Lisandro? ¿No soy tan bella como era antes? ¿Así que adrede me dejaste? _

_- Sí y sin deseos de verte más. No tengas duda de que te detesto y a Elena amo._ – Finalizó, aunque cohibiéndose un poco al decir eso; probablemente decirle algo así a Runo resultaba más aterrador de lo que parecía.

_- ¡Ladrón de amor! ¡De noche viniste a robarle el corazón a mi amor! –_

_- Les ruego, caballeros, no dejen que me pegue ni que me haga daño._

_- No tengas miedo. No te hará daño._

_- ¿Quién pidió que hablaras por Elena? _

_- No me refrena. Ahora sígueme si te atreves. Te muestro quién tiene el derecho de defender a Elena_

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**Capítulo 43: Céfiros de celos **

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Y así, en el almuerzo…

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?!

Como era de esperarse, Dan no había parado de reírse desde que acabo la clase.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! – Dijo el ojifuego con dos lagrimitas al borde de sus ojos, y sujetándose el estómago exageradamente. - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tuve que aguantarme? ¡Sus caras eran demasiado reales!

- ¡Tendrías que haberte visto en un espejo! – Le espetó Runo, con una venita alzada. - ¡Por Dios! _"__Aflójate de mí las manos o te sacudiré de mí como si sierpe fueras"_ ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que "sierpe" significa!

Y el chico ya estaba partiéndose de risa, otra vez. - ¡Maldita sea, ya cállate!

- Lo siento. – Finalizó, limpiándose los ojos. – Pero esa fue la parte más rara de todas. Por un momento pensé que te enojarías conmigo.

Runo entrecerró los ojos. – Era sólo una obra.

- Pero a fin de cuentas les ha quedado muy bien. – Sonrió Tigrera.

- Sí. – Dijo Shun tomando una bolita de _takoyaki _con los palillos. – Al menos con eso, Dan ya tiene asegurada la materia.

Ambas chicas rieron.

- ¡Oye! ¡Literatura es una de las pocas materias en las que me va bien!

- Y nadie entiende cómo

- ¡Me subestiman demasiado! ¡A mí me gusta leer! – El pupitre soltó un ruido extraño cuando se levantó, y todos en el aula voltearon a verlo con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

Se sentó, disimulándole cómo pudo y aguantando las burlas de sus tres amigos: – Bueno, al menos has madurado un poco. Esta vez no te subiste a la mesa.

- Gracias, Alice.

- Por eso la actuación le sale tan natural. – Agregó Drago. – Se la pasa llamando la atención.

Dan se rascó la cabeza. – En realidad, me la pasé imitando los gestos y la voz de Jesse.

- ¿Por qué de Jesse?

- Fue mi única referencia. – Le dio un trago a su té_ oolong, _mientras todos le veían con una gotita resbalándoles.

- Hablando de eso… - Inquirió Alice, con un dedo en la mejilla. – Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber visto a Jesse ni a ningún otro gundaliano (además de Ren) en Neathia.

- Por lo que tengo entendido, todos ellos regresaron a Gundalia, y sólo van a Neathia para eventos importantes o arreglos con el reino. Ren es el único que permanece allí.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ren! – Dan se sobresaltó, mientras los demás lo observaban con extrañeza. – Él apareció el otro día aquí en la Tierra. Shun y yo nos lo encontramos cuando íbamos saliendo de la preparatoria.

- ¿Ren aquí? – Preguntó Runo, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y para qué vino? –

- Nos habló acerca de Fabia. – Respondió Shun. – Dijo que quizá querríamos enterarnos.

- ¡Nos dijo que ella se iba a casar! - Soltó Dan, al fin. - ¡Con Tray! ¡Dios! ¡Casi muero de ahogamiento después de eso!

- Literalmente.

- ¿Ustedes saben algo de eso? –

- Sí, porque en realidad yo no veo a Tray con aires de estar casado. – Ironizó Ingram

- ¡Sí! ¿Quién lo viera? Y fugándose a la Tierra por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ambas chicas se miraron. – Bueno… Digamos que ese compromiso no fue por voluntad de ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Fue arreglado?

- Sí. – Asintió Runo. – Pero no se preocupen, al final todo eso quedó en el olvido.

- ¿Cómo? –

- No entraré en detalles. Sólo…

- Estas cuatro señoritas acabaron entrando a la catedral prácticamente gritando: "¡Yo me opongo!" – Bromeó Wilda.

Los bakugan comenzaron a reír, las chicas sonrieron con complicidad, y los chicos sólo las miraron con cara de de-qué-diablos-me-perdí.

"_Pero eso significa que Ren se preocupó por el compromiso" – _Runo sonrió internamente.

- ¡Bueno, valió la pena! – Dijo, callando a sus amigos. – Las cosas son como deben ser.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Buenos días, Mira. – Saludó la mamá de Runo al verla bajar las escaleras. Recién salía del cuarto de lavandería y ahora llevaba una cesta de ropa limpia en las manos; se le veía igual de optimista que todos los días. Mira le sonrió.

- Buenos días… - Inició alzando la cabeza para ver el reloj de la pared. – Buenas tardes, Tatsuo-san. ¿Por qué no me despertó antes? Les hubiera ayudado con la clientela del desayuno.

- Por favor, Mira, no soy lo suficiente mala madre postiza, como para obligarte a levantar temprano ahora que recién llegaste.

La pelirroja sonrió más ampliamente. – Me parece que ya he descansado suficiente.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Si me pasé noches en vela pensando en todo lo que les podría suceder.

- No debió angustiarse tanto. Es decir, ¿acaso no confía en su hija, señora Misaki?

La peliazul suspiró. – Creo que no hay nadie en este inmenso mundo, en la cual pueda confiar más que mi princesa. – Dijo, observando detenidamente uno de los tantos retratos colgados en la pared. Su marido les había tomado esa foto a ambas el primer día de clases: ella se pasaría al trabajo después de dejar a Runo en el jardín de niños. Las dos abrazadas, ella con su traje de oficina y la pequeña Runo haciendo una señal "v" con su manita ¡Se le veía tan adorable con aquel uniforme! – En lo que no confío es en lo que está allá afuera, y sé que tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Mira.

La ojicielo se sentó calmadamente en una de las sillas del local, mirando fijamente a la mujer. Optó por guardar silencio, y asentir frunciendo sus labios en una mueca comprensiva.

- También sé que, tanto tú como mi hija no me cuentan muchas cosas, y no sé si agradecer por ello, o sólo preocuparme más. Pero, al menos quiero que sepas, que aunque ustedes estén seguras de que nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlas, o, que no quieran decirnos algo por temor a perjudicarnos… Aun cuando yo entiendo todo eso, les agradecería mucho que al menos nos contaran lo que queremos oír. Ya nosotros sabremos cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero no nos dejen fuera de la partida.

Aquella última frase, habría de quedarse bailando por la cabeza de Mira, durante mucho tiempo. Y si bien ella no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie (aun con su hermano, sin papá ni mamá, no era lo mismo), cerebro no le faltaba para comprender al menos remotamente cuan preocupada estaba aquella madre por su hija, y quién sabe, tal vez por ella, y por Alice y por Julie también. Seguramente hablaría con Runo al respecto después. Volvió a sonreír: - Se lo prometo.

La señora Tatsuo asintió repetidamente, cómo convenciéndose a sí misma de que Mira le estaba diciendo la verdad. Colocó la cesta sobre la mesa, y comenzó a doblar una camisa de vestir, de su esposo; después de todo, siendo el 'descanso de medio día', aún no había alma alguna en el restaurante.

- Pero yo me refería a que holgazaneamos demasiado en el castillo. – Prosiguió Mira, tratando de aligerar el ambiente – No nos dejaban hacer nada. ¡Allá lavar un plato era prácticamente un delito! Y de hecho Runo se metió en problemas (varias veces) por querer hacerlo todo sola.

La mujer rio. – Sí… Esa es mi niña.

- ¿De veras no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarle, Tatsuo-san?

- Pues, viendo que no dejarás de insistir, y que al parecer extrañaste demasiado las labores de la casa, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a fregar el piso? Yo ya estoy vieja para esos trabajos, y mi espalda no lo soportaría.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_1, 2, 3_

- ¡Julie! – El grito unísono, la hizo detenerse, al tiempo que se giraba para encarar a sus compañeras. Cuatro chicas. Delgadas. Bonitas. Un grupo de amigas en el que indudablemente la peliplata encajaba a la perfección; más sin embargo, y en contra a las expectativas en cuanto a su entusiasmo, se limitó a dedicarles una sonrisa tranquila. – ¿Te ibas ya tan rápido?

Ella asintió. – Voy a ayudar en el café de una amiga, ¿pasa algo?

- ¡Es que desde que saliste de porristas ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntas! – Dijo una chica castaña, de largos y rizados cabellos. – Estábamos pensando que si no tenías planes podríamos ir juntas al centro comercial.

- No se preocupen por mí, chicas. – Dijo Julie, mientras seguía caminando, con las animadoras siguiéndole.

Recién habían salido de la escuela, y como aún era temprano para volver a casa, a Julie se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña visita a Wardington y ver cómo estaban adaptándose Tray y Aismer a la ciudad. Los últimos días, casi no se habían visto debido a todos los trabajos acumulados en su ausencia: las cuatro habían tenido que tomar clases extras en la tarde para recuperar esos puntos, y como consiguiente, se hallaban sumamente exhaustas. Sin embargo, las clases de Julie sólo le tocaban tres de cinco días a la semana, y siendo ese su día libre, pensaba aprovecharlo en descansar con las únicas personas que, sabía, la comprenderían: - Ustedes cuatro pueden ir a divertirse aunque yo no las acompañe.

- ¡Eso no tendría sentido! – Reclamo una pelirroja de pecas. Llevaba una paleta _lollipop _espolvoreada con caramelos arcoíris, en la boca, y volvía a saborearla, después de terminar cada oración. – Queríamos que vinieras porque volviste hace una semana y aún no nos has contado mucho de tu viaje.

- ¡Vamos Julie! ¡Es viernes! ¿Seguro que tú amiga te guardará el sueldo, no?

La ojimorada se rio levemente, casi como una brisa de verano. – De veras lo siento, pero esto no puedo cambiarlo. Será otro día. – Finalizó, y después de que las chicas hicieran varios pucheros y berrinches accedieron a dejarla ir por esa vez, pero que a la próxima no se salvaría.

De acuerdo~ tal vez no tenía ningún ánimo de acompañarlas en esa salida, aun siendo buena amiga de ellas. Y no era que se hubiera vuelto engreída en el lapso de esos meses, sino que… Posiblemente, de una u otra forma, se hubiese hecho más apegada a Runo y a las demás después de todo lo que pasaron, y por consiguiente, comenzaba a sentir esa inquietud por no saber cómo se encontraban a cada momento. ¿Quién sabía? Era raro, pero de todas maneras, eso era lo que sentía que debía hacer y por más que hubiese extrañado su planeta, su ciudad o su escuela, nada cambiaría el hecho de tener a las mismas personas a su lado, hasta ese momento. Y debía seguir así.

Por otra parte, muy en el interior de su ser, ella sabía que algo _sí_ había cambiado con el paso de las semanas. No podía asegurar qué parte de ella había sido, y tampoco era que ya la hubiese visto aplicada, pero, la única forma en que podía describirlo era que, ya no veía las cosas del mismo modo. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Su esencia no había cambiado. Su actitud tampoco, su manera de hablar era la misma, y su entusiasmo ni mínimamente había aminorado, pero… Las cosas que antes consideraba tan importantes, tan indispensables para encajar dentro de la sociedad, de un momento a otro habíanse pasado a segundo plano en su campo de prioridad. Eso era lo raro. Ella aún seguía con esa rutina de verse impecablemente bella, que su cabello se mantuviera acomodado a la perfección, completamente desenredado, que oliera bonito, que el rímel en las pestañas posteriores fuera el suficiente para compensar la cautelosa cantidad de las inferiores (por precaución, si acaso llegase a llorar), que las cejas tuvieran una línea, el rubor un tono definido para ambas mejillas encima de una base muy leve, y los labios barnizados con el rosa correcto, encima de otra base de maquillaje: "un truco para mantener el labial intacto todo el día", se decía ella; los pequeños accesorios del cabello, la ropa con estilo y llamativa pero sólo lo necesariamente discreta. Todo aquello seguía caracterizándola incomparablemente, y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo hasta la fecha de su muerte, pero más bien, pensaba, que de hoy en adelante ese empeño en la imagen se daría más por la propia costumbre del pasado que por un esfuerzo meticulosamente empleado. Después de aquel viaje, le parecía excesivamente ridículo el querer hallar la perfección estética cuando ella misma sabía, por experiencia propia, que nunca se está a salvo de una de esas "situaciones de fuerza mayor", donde el viento inevitablemente despeinaría tu cabello, y donde esa ropa nueva, después, tan sucia e irreconocible haría que el sueldo de la semana se fuera por el desagüe. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una persona vanidosa pero humilde, y con la suficiente capacidad para ponerse en el lugar de los demás. Hoy, podía asegurar que tenía más para ofrecer al mundo, y que un simple "lo intenté", no bastaba. Por fin se daba cuenta, que aquel incomparable entusiasmo que poseía no servía sólo para canalizarlo con las porristas, ahora entendía que debía aprovecharlo día a día, disfrutando siempre con los que más quería, porque de un momento a otro, podría ser el final de todo.

¡Diablos! Tendría que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Alice, estaba comenzando a pensar demasiado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- ¡Chicos! –

Así era él, saludando tan efusivamente igual que siempre.

- ¡Tray! – Dijo Runo llegando a su encuentro. Los había visto a él y a los otros tres chicos desde que iban bajando por las escaleras frontales, pero realmente, realmente preferiría no haberlo hecho. Aquel príncipe llamaba demasiado la atención, aun con el hecho de que ese título ni siquiera le era ameritado allí en la Tierra. ¡Él simplemente así era! Resultaba imposible no voltear a verlo si te lo topabas en algún lado, siendo hombre o mujer era una maldición que el castaño llevaba consigo prácticamente desde que nació; claro que ellas estaban mejor desconociendo aquello.

"Todas las personas, cuando maduran, se hacen acreedoras de un aura que las acompañará el resto de sus vidas. A algunas de ellas las rodea un aura de timidez; a otras un aura depresiva que por ende obliga al resto a sentirse triste; a otras más, un aura de energía positiva que a veces es difícil de soportar; a algunas más, un aura de prepotencia y superioridad; a otras un aura que provoca temor y ganas de salir huyendo… La de Tray, simplemente… Brillaba"

Bien, Runo tendría que anotar eso en algún lado, después de haberlo pensado tantas veces, ¡pero es que era tan incómodo! Todas las chicas que pasaban a sus costados, ni siquiera disimulaban el movimiento de cuello de ciento ochenta grados que hacían para poder contemplarle a sus anchas, y ella ya ni siquiera tenía en claro si lo que veía eran ojos, o a la escuela entera se le había ocurrido llevar gafas en forma de corazón precisamente ese día. Sep, a la escuela entera. Ya ni siquiera iba a refutar la posibilidad de que las chicas fueran las únicas interesadas. ¡Y para colmo! El despistado de su guardián no parecía ni darse cuenta de ser el blanco de todos los babeos.

Por otro lado, sincerándonos, la compañía de Aismer y Ace, tampoco resultaba muy útil.

En resumen, aquella escena si de por sí ya era conocida, (por lo mismo que común) en la escuela, con las fangirls de Shun y Dan, sumémosle eso, al hecho de que ambos chicos se acercaban a conversar amenamente con los alienígenas. Tres palabras: Un-completo-caos. Pero claro, una no podía simplemente irse caminando y hacer como que nada pasara ¿verdad? Una tenía que evitar fingir ser parte de aquel excéntrico grupito que, a parecer de nadie además de ellas, era conformado por tipos raros, egocéntricos, excéntricos y a veces, idiotas. Y claro, sin hacerle ahínco al ojifuego que ahora movía enérgicamente su mano en señal de saludo… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué los dos tenían que ser tan condenadamente amigables?

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Formuló él, cuando finalmente les dieron alcance.

- Sí, pensé que nos encontraríamos en el café de Runo para salir. – Dijo Shun después.

- Nos cansamos de esperar, así que decidimos hacerles una visita. – Habló Ace altivo, recargado en el barandal del frontón, justo al lado del estacionamiento para las bicicletas. Varias chicas estaban allí, recogiendo leeentamente las suyas, y haciendo un d-i-s-i-m-u-l-a-d-o acercamiento para escuchar de qué iba la conversación dentro de ese grupo tan particular. Runo y Alice sólo podían sentir vergüenza ajena. – Mira se quedó ayudando a tus papás, Runo.

- Tú lo único que quieres es venir a burlarte de nosotros. -

- Dan, hasta tú sabes que ese trajecito no te va para nada. – Se mofó el peliceleste, señalando la camisa de vestir y el pantalón color caqui. El de cabellos chocolate lo fulminó con la mirada. – Pero aunque era tentadora esa idea, yo no soy el que quiso venir.

- ¿Ah no? – Inquirió Alice, y el otro simplemente señaló al príncipe a su lado. - ¿Tray?

Él soltó un atisbo de risa. – Hubiera querido que viniéramos más temprano, pero no me dejaron.

- ¿Por qué insistes en regresar? – Preguntó Runo, sonriendo cansada. – Ya te dijimos que no es necesario que vengas a esperarnos.

Tigrera se acercó a su oído. - ¿Realmente no se da cuenta? – Preguntó dos tonos más bajo, la peliazul sólo la miró, haciendo obvia la respuesta.

- En realidad, me gusta venir por el simple hecho de estar cerca de la escuela. – Respondió Tray. – Recuerda que en Sarfia se acostumbra a tomar clases en casa, así que no es algo muy normal para mí.

- Yo, por mi parte, no le hallo lo extraordinario. – Habló Aismer sentado sobre la base de las bicis. – Sólo son un montón de desconocidos yendo al mismo tiempo al mismo lugar a aprender las mismas cosas. Le quita todo lo interesante al concepto de aprender por cuenta propia.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Ace. – Llevo años viniendo aquí y sigo sin entender el punto.

- Es porque no hay que entenderlo. – Dijo Alice. – Y si los humanos lo entendiéramos, probablemente sería más fácil asistir todos los días.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho, Alice! – Apoyó Dan animado, pero perdiendo fuerzas al recordar el motivo. Suspiró: - Pero debe ser mucho más fácil para todos ustedes que llevan al día todas las materias.

- ¡Serás idiota! – Reclamó Runo, enfadada. – Al contrario, a ti te es fácil reprobar todas esas clases, pero se te hace pesado estarte preocupando después en cómo pasar.

- Exacto. –

Todos lo vieron como quien mira algo que no tiene arreglo. Runo apretó los dientes.

- Dan, no deberías decir eso con tanto orgullo ¿sabes? – Intervino Drago antes de que la ojiesmeralda pudiera lastimarlo con el primer castigo físico que se le ocurriera.

El reclamo que Dan dio a esa indirecta, fue poco a poco atenuándose en volumen para nuestro joven ninja, hasta quedar por completo fuera del alcance de sus sentidos, enfocándose éstos en cierta persona que se había mantenido ajena a la conversación.

La brisa invernal aún soplaba, tan o incluso más fuerte que a inicios de diciembre, y la nieve permanecía amontonada a sus pies, lo cual ocasionaba que no muchos estudiantes prefirieran quedarse a las frías afueras de la escuela, en lugar de refugiarse en sus cálidos hogares. Las ramas de los árboles se esmeraban todavía en darles hogar a algunas hojas, igualmente renuentes en caer, y poco a poco, los alrededores del edificio iban desalojándose. El _host club _de los peleadores había dejado de ser tendencia en el instituto.

- Baron… ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Cabe decir que su presencia apenas sobresalía. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que los cuatro bajaron por aquellos escalones, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle; es decir, aun siendo Baron una persona tan optimista, alegre y benévola para con todo el mundo, de esas que, por más que se los insinúes nunca captan nada y por ende no son capaces de callarse en el momento adecuado. Con sus opiniones siempre presentes, sin importar si se tratase de una conversación seria o no, o qué tan tenso se encontrara el ambiente, tratan de aligerarlo, pero ahora… Bueno, igualmente eso no era lo que más le extrañaba. Pues, puede decirse una semana, puede decirse "desde que las chicas regresaron" Baron prácticamente estaba mudo, o… Al menos no hablaba en presencia de ellas.

Apenas oír aquella voz, dos ojos rojos se posaron sobre Baron, y al pelirrosa esa mirada le caló como la brisa: tan inmediatamente como se había dado.

Alice se percató de aquello, pero optó por no decir nada.

Runo no vio a Dan por estar observando al vestal, el cual en ese momento, parecía no sentirse seguro de responder a su pregunta.

- Yo… - Los ojos de Baron seguían firmes sobre los del castaño, como hablándose telepáticamente, transmitiendo un mensaje unilateral, a la vista no muy amigable; sin embargo, sólo unos cuantos segundos transcurrieron antes de que el peleador Pyrus se aburriera y girara la vista con una casi imperceptible molestia. - No me pasa nada. _No te preocupes. _

¡Aquello era absurdo! Eso último lo dijo apenas murmurando y no estaba segura de quién más aparte de ella había logrado escucharlo. ¿Qué le pasaba a Baron últimamente? ¿Acaso ahora le tenía miedo? Mmm… No… Él era una de esas personas que no identifican el peligro ni aunque éste les esté pisando los talones. Era demasiado inocente. Además, él siempre había mostrado gran devoción hacia ella... ¿Sería eso? Ahora que ella dominaba uno de los cuatro elementos, ¿sería quizá que no se sentía merecedor de estar en su presencia? No. Eso tampoco, antes que menospreciarse Baron primero era un fan, y como todo buen fan, tenía que estar ahí siempre, ¿no? Entonces…

Shun se le quedó mirando a Baron, tratando de analizar sus facciones, pero le resultaba imposible, en especial cuando nunca había tenido que recurrir a ello antes (no con él, al menos). Siempre cómo un libro abierto, pero ahora tan impenetrable como la muralla china.

Ace y Shun se miraron como leyéndose el pensamiento, e incluso los bakugan se asomaron, preocupados. Algo raro pasaba allí.

Pero sólo ese cuarteto de idiotas se entendía, y si Runo hubiese sido testigo de esas miraditas cómplices, probablemente hubiera pensado lo mismo.

El silencio comenzaba a notarse incómodo. Hydronoid sacó una de sus garras y comenzó a jalar algo en el aire, cómo diciendo que la tensión se sentía.

- Bueno, entonces vámonos. – Dijo Dan en su tono relajado de siempre, y comenzando a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza. – Está haciendo mucho frío aquí, y si no como algo caliente rápido me puedo enfermar ¿saben?

- Dan tiene razón, vamos a calentarnos a algún lado. Aismer y yo aún no nos acostumbramos a la nieve. – Intervino Tray, antes de que cierta peliazul pudiera seguir con sus regaños.

Caminaron en silencio mientras comenzaba a nevar.

De acuerdo, lo sabía, no era estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre sus compañeros, pero como toda niña, adolescente o mujer, su sexto sentido le dijo que seguramente era cosa de hombres y que no debía inmiscuirse más de lo necesario. Ya le preguntaría a Shun después, posiblemente él sabría algo.

Avanzaban por la calle y en algún momento la calma se rompió, al tener que pasar por un largo tramo de hielo sobre el asfalto. Ace se resbaló al no percatarse de aquello y Dan estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que por consiguiente los demás tampoco reprimieran su risa. El ojigris, rodeado de un aura asesina, se levantó rápido, estampándose hacia el frente esta vez, y Dan ahora no pudo evitar tirarse al piso congelado, sujetándose el estómago. Tray le extendió una mano a Alice para que la sujetara, a la vez que Runo se aferraba a la pelirroja.

- Tray, eso ya es llegar al límite de lo cursi.

- Entonces puedes seguir el mismo camino que Ace, Aismer.

Baron dio un paso, disponiéndose a acercarse a la "cola del diablo" que sus amigos estaban formando, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Dan se incorporaba de golpe parándose frente a él, dándole la espalda e impidiéndole llegar hasta donde Runo mantenía su mano extendida.

Al final, Shun tomó esa mano, y Dan volvió a sonreír, tomó a Baron y a Aismer y los obligó a incorporarse a la formación, dejando al peliceleste en el suelo.

- ¡Idiota! – Le grito Ace, viéndolo y apresurándose a sujetarse de los hombros a Baron. Gracias a esa proximidad, pudo darse cuenta que su amigo no se hallaba bien. Ese brillo en sus ojos azules había desaparecido, otra vez.

Runo caminaba con cuidado, aun sujeta a las manos del Shun_**x**_Alice, riéndose cada vez que sus pies decidían jugarle una broma, y observando cómo entre los barandales de la escuela estaban escritos diversos nombres, de a par en par, separados por un signo de multiplicación y encerrados dentro de un corazón. Dentro, la preparatoria se hallaba desierta, y por ser temprano, tampoco se veía ninguna luz encendida en los salones. Elevó la mirada al cielo, estaba nublado y los copos de nieve seguían cayendo. Vaya que había extrañado mucho ese ambiente, al día siguiente era fin de año, pero el aroma y la melodía navideña seguían impresos en la atmósfera, y pensando superficialmente en ello, el viaje a Sarfia parecía cosa de un sueño.

Había contemplado su regreso casi como la escena de un anime shoujo, pero como habíanse tendido que incorporar a las actividades tan apresuradamente, a su parecer, ni siquiera lo habían disfrutado.

…**...**

_**(Flashback) (?)**_

_El frío calaba hasta los huesos y el terreno estaba demasiado peligroso como para ir en skate a la escuela, pero - además de que ni Shun ni Alice la hubieran dejado montarse a esa cosa por cómo estaba el clima -, habían decidido retomar esa vieja rutina de encaminarse juntos a la escuela:_

_Shun esperaba a Dan a las afueras del IEB, cómo siempre advirtiéndole que si no salía del teletransportador por lo menos cuarenta minutos antes de que la campana de entrada sonara, se iría sin darle tiempo de consideración. Pero, muy para la desgracia de Shun, y con Dan conociendo el hombre de palabra que era, tenía el chance de llegar algunos minutos tarde, y alcanzarlo corriendo cuesta arriba por la calle. De cierto modo, Shun también podría zafarse saltando a un techo o perdiéndose en algún callejón, así que, tal vez era cierto eso de que caminaba lento a sabiendas de._

_Era su amigo, y lo quería, después de todo. _

_Aunque bueno, así era, en caso de que Alice se hubiese quedado a dormir en casa de Runo (lo cual ya se le había hecho costumbre), pero de no ser de ese modo, lo más común era que tanto ella como Shun, salieran mucho más temprano del Inter espacio, rumbo a la escuela. _

_Según Alice, sus pláticas matutinas eran siempre muy interesantes y divertidas, y que a veces eran lo único que valía la pena a lo largo del día; Julie por su parte, no sabía si "divertidas" sería la palabra correcta para describirlas, puesto que cada vez que alcanzaba a oír algo de lo que ellos dos conversaban, nunca tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando; Mira opinaba que, eso, era precisamente lo interesante de esas charlas, ya que así ellos, de alguna forma se encerraban en su burbuja y se aislaban del mundo, quedándose ellos dos en el suyo; Runo sabía perfectamente aquello, y conociendo de antemano a ambos chicos, también entendía que al final Dan no resultaría siendo más que un mal trío en esa caminata, y que por algo era que se le adelantaban. _

En fin, ya estaba divagando.

_Ese día, Shun y Alice llegaron al café de Runo, una media hora antes de la entrada, y Dan llegó después, casi pisándoles los talones. Saludaron brevemente a los padres de Runo, y salieron juntos. Caminaron platicando, como de costumbre, como si ese lapso de tres o cuatro meses no hubiera existido nunca: Dan tan infantil, enérgico y optimista; Runo tan iracunda, prepotente y gentil; Alice tan amigable, tranquila e imperturbable; Shun tan serio, calculador e indulgente. Tal parecía que su personalidad quedose sellada desde que se conocieron._

_Subieron derecho, giraron en la avenida de la torre Batoru, y luego cruzaron._

_El bullicio proveniente de la preparatoria iba acentuándose más y más, conforme se acercaban. La nieve ya se había establecido como una alfombra, cubriendo las superficies de alrededor y espolvoreando como azúcar sobre los árboles deshojados; pero el silencio no se hizo, sino hasta unos metros pasada la entrada. _

_Era como si, al principio, los demás chicos hubiesen tardado no más que unos cuantos segundos en identificar al par de chicas, que acompañaban a dos de los príncipes de la escuela._

_ Después, como si los primeros en ver, hubieran girado la cabeza, susurrado algo, y regresado a la posición original, esta vez con más miradas acompañándoles. _

_Al final, los susurros acabaron convirtiéndose en murmullos altos, pero bien sabían ellas que no habían cambiado el tema de la conversación. _

_Poco a poco, los valientes comenzaron a acercarse, y prontamente los conocidos fueron llegando, aligerando el pesado ambiente que se había formado desde que los cuatro atravesaron el arco de la entrada. Para cuando llegaron a la plaza principal del recinto, ya se hallaban rodeados de un grupo, ni tan exagerado, ni tan reducido de rostros familiares. _

_- A ver, chicos. Tienen todo el día para hablar cada uno con Runo y Alice, pero… ¡Oigan! El timbre de entrada ya sonó, ahora todos caminando, caminando. Circulen… _

_Dan calmaba al pueblo cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo, haciéndoles retroceder lentamente, mientras los otros tres tomaban sus cosas, alistándose para entrar a clases. _

_El resto del día no fue nada del otro mundo. Los profesores se habían mostrado comprensivos con ellas, y habían intentado resumirles un poco de lo que habían visto durante su ausencia. A pesar de todo, el historial impecable con el que las dos cargaban, seguía haciéndolas merecedoras de cierta consideración y ¿por qué no? favoritismo. Siendo tan maduras, todos los profesores les tenían mucho afecto; aunque sí, de vez en cuando a Runo le daban sus ataques de ira irracionales para con cierto castaño revoltoso, pero como nunca pasaba a mayores y como todos los docentes conocían la "especial" forma de ser de Dan, no podían culparla sin inclinarse a su favor antes. _

_Su grupo de amigos, no teniendo previsto el repentino regreso, se encargaron de mandar a uno de los conserjes a hacerles un favor para antes de la hora de receso. _

_No podían salir porque hacía mucho frío, pero al tocar la campana, un grupo de 8 - chicos y chicas de otros salones -, entraron con un pequeño pastel de crema con frutillas. _

_Fue algo pequeño, pero significativo. Ese recreo, no habían parado de reír. _

_Por otra parte, tal y como había dicho Dan, a lo largo del día no dejaron de ser, literalmente, acosadas y atestadas de preguntas que comenzaban a volverse pesadas de responder. A cada cambio de hora, venía alguien, ya fuera en grupo o solo, o del suyo u otro salón. A Alice le llegaron cinco avioncitos de papel, y en gimnasia, Runo había tenido que correr mientras un trío de chicos le hacían charla. _

…**...**

Se sobresaltó al perder el equilibrio por un momento, Alice y Shun la sujetaron con fuerza; ella sólo se rio avergonzada.

No iba a negarlo, aquello le había molestado – como podía ser poco, podía ser mucho -, sin embargo, claro que nunca iba a decirlo.

Ese día, los chicos habían estado tras ella prácticamente como buitres en época de sequía, y las chicas, habíanse convertido en cotillas de cincuenta y tantos años, sin encontrar otro tema interesante para introducir a la conversación.

Tampoco iba a detenerse a preguntar el porqué de esas acciones. Esa preparatoria al igual que muchas otras por esa región de Japón, tenía la fama de comportarse tal y cómo lo haría la gente en un pueblo pequeño y aislado: cualquier cosa que sucediese llegaba a oídos hasta del más retraído y desinteresado de esa comunidad. La noticia de que las chicas habían partido se había esparcido como la peste, y los rumores y teorías se hicieron más y más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo; y por supuesto, ahora que se encontraban de regreso, los hombres no querían perder la oportunidad de conquistar a alguna de las chicas – por fama, por simple saña -. A ella no le importaba, no tenía tan poco ceso cómo para no reconocer sus intenciones, y mucho menos iba a dejar que toda esa atención se le subiera a la cabeza.

Tampoco podía mandarlos por un tubo, aún tenía una reputación que cuidar.

¡Pero eso eso no era lo que le molestaba!

Es decir, ¿cómo era posible que aun pasando por todo aquello, con tantas personas hablando de ella, con tanta gente a su alrededor, el idiota que se hacía pasar por su novio anduviera a su alrededor riendo y bromeando como si todo estuviera normal? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía?! ¡Tendría que estar loco o ser el peor novio del mundo como para no emanar ni una minúscula partícula de celos ante eso!

Suspiró.

Pero bueno, Dan era Dan, y de cierta forma, así lo quería. Sería raro tener un novio celoso y sobreprotector con ella. A veces pensaba que ella era el hombre en esa relación, y aunque aquello no le causaba mucha gracia, tampoco le molestaba, estaba bien con su… ¿Relación?

- _¡Runo! _– Aquello, le hizo levantar la vista, al parecer ya habían pasado el tramo de la acera que estaba congelado. - ¡Runo!

Acercándose por la esquina de la calle, venía una niña de cabellos color rosa pastel y ojos azul zafiro, tan claros, que incluso resaltaban a aquella distancia. - ¡Yuki!

La pequeña, como sintiéndose invitada, se lanzó sin pensarlo hacia los brazos de su amiga, quien se agachó al instante, abrazándola. – Yuki, no deberías correr con tanta nieve en la calle, podrías resbalarte.

- Pregúntale aquí a mi compañero. – Dijo Dan mofándose de un peliceleste, que sin dudarlo, le metió una bola de nieve entera en la boca.

Yuki infló sus mejillas. – No me habías visto en cuatro meses, y lo primero que haces es regañarme.

- Perdónala, Yuki, ya está en su naturaleza. –

- No importa, Tora-chan*. – Dijo Yuki, refiriéndose a Tigrera. En alguna parte del camino había comenzado a llamarle así, y ahora lo decía con una enorme sonrisa, como si no pudiese evitarlo. Escondió su rostro en el vientre de Runo otra vez, y agregó: – Al menos ya están aquí.

- ¿Yuki? – Se acercó Alice, igualando su estatura. - ¿Todo bien?

La niña sólo atinó a asentir, sin despegarse de la peliazul.

- Yuki fue quien cortó la transmisión cuando Marlene y los demás las amenazaron. – Explicó Shun, comprendiendo el alivio de la pelirrosa.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Es enserio?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – Preguntó esta vez Runo, pasándole una mano por el cabello. Yuki ahora levantó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

- Estoy bien. Sólo me preocupaba que no regresaran a tiempo, no quería tener que hacerlo todo sola, otra vez. –

- No te preocupes – La voz de Baron sorprendió a más de uno, y Yuki lo volteó a ver, igual, sonriendo. – No dejaremos que se vuelvan a ir.

Dan por fin terminó de tragarse la nieve que tenía en la boca, y sólo pudo desviar la vista, de nuevo, de mal humor. Ace lo vio, y sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué había de mal con aquel comentario? Él, que conocía a Baron más que otro allí presente, sabía lo buen niñero que era, y cuánto le agradaban los niños. ¡Bastaba con ver cuántos hermanos tenía! ¡Por favor!

- Oh, lo siento. – Dijo Runo, volteando a ver a Tray y Aismer. - ¿No se conocían, verdad?

- Antes había visto a esta pequeña – Dijo el príncipe, con su habitual sonrisa. – Pero no nos habían presentado.

- Bueno, Yuki, ellos son nuestros amigos, Tray y Aismer. – Dijo Runo, señalándolos. – Vienen del lugar en el que estuvimos antes.

- ¿De otro mundo?

Los dos asintieron.

- ¿Así como con Mira, Ace y Baron? – Preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza.

- Algo como eso.

- Sólo que nuestros planetas están muy alejados el uno del otro – Explicó Baron, levantando el dedo índice, como gran conocedor.

Runo sonrió, enternecida, parecía que el Baron que ella conocía estaba regresando.

- A propósito, Yuki. – Habló esta vez, Drago, achicando los ojos. - ¿Dónde está tú hermana? No la veo.

- ¿Ami ne-san? – Le sonrió Yuki, extendiendo su mano para coger al bakugan. – Me dijo que no podría pasar a recogerme hoy. Tenía mucho trabajo, así que le dije que me vendría con una amiga que vive en nuestro mismo edificio. Pero me dieron ganas de verlos, así que vine para acá a ver si alcanzaba a Dan y a Shun.

- No deberías salirte sin el permiso de Amira. –

- Y ahí vas de nuevo. – Ironizó Dan con una sonrisa, y Runo se sonrojó, avergonzada.

- ¿En qué trabaja tú hermana, Yuki-chan? – Preguntó Tray, mientras seguían caminando.

- Es asistente en una editorial. – Respondió Yuki, sujetándole la mano a Runo. – Pero a veces le dan trabajos como estilista en la cadena donde trabaja Julie.

- ¿En las noticias? – Preguntó Shun.

- A veces. Nunca es igual.

- ¿Tú hermana tiene dos trabajos? – Preguntó Aismer sorprendido. Aun había muchas cosas que no entendía de ese mundo.

- Yuki y Amira viven solas, así que como hermana mayor debe hacerse cargo de ambas. – Respondió Runo con discreción. No quería decir nada como "Los papás de Yuki y Amira están muertos" o "Son huérfanas", o algo por el estilo.

- Sí, y sólo llega un ratito a casa, come y luego se va a la escuela.

- ¿Qué acaso es escuela nocturna? – Preguntó Aismer de nuevo.

- De hecho. – Dijo Shun. – Hay escuelas que trabajan en la noche para los que no pueden asistir durante el día.

Aismer bufó. – Todo aquí es muy complicado, ¿saben?

- Me recuerdas mucho a Ace, Aismer. – Dijo Dan, a costas. – Ya hasta sus nombres se parecen.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? A mí también me gusta su estilo. – Dijo Ace, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Tray se rio. - ¿Él también es así siempre?

- Puede ser peor. – Resolvió Shun.

- Y antes _era _peor.

Aismer volteó a ver a Baron. - ¿Antes?

- Sí. – Dijo el sonriendo. – Conozco a Ace desde hace años, y aunque ahora parezca insoportable, de niño era como un príncipe malcriado.

- Sigue hablando Baron. – Se quejó Ace, irritado.

- Recuerdo que cuando lo invitaba a cenar a mi casa, siempre se la pasaba peleando con mis hermanos pequeños.

- ¿Tienes hermanos, Baron? – Preguntó Yuki, con interés.

- Tengo seis. – Respondió el pelirrosa, sonriente. - Cinco niños y una niña.

- Aaah, la enamorada de Shun ¿verdad? – Inquirió Dan, y Shun lo fulminó con la mirada.

Yuki se rio.

- De hecho, la hermanita de Baron es una niña muy agradable. – Continuó Runo soñadora. - Creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien.

- Sí, apuesto que serían grandes amigas. – Coincidió él. – Si quieres algún día puedo llevarte a Vestal, para que se conozcan.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó la niña emocionada. - ¡Qué bien! ¡Voy a tener una amiga de otro planeta!

- Pero Yuki, ellos también son tus amigos. – Dijo Alice, conmovida por la escena.

- Bueno sí, pero una amiga de mi edad. – Aclaró ella, radiante. Bajó un instante la mirada, buscando el brazo de Baron, y tomándolo, yendo ahora de la mano con Runo y él. - ¡Baron nii-san! ¿Cuándo me vas a llevar a ver a tus hermanitos?

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, y el ojiazul lo sabía muy bien. Dan los miró y sintió algo muy raro dentro de sí, algo que ya había experimentado antes, y que hubo deseado con todas sus fuerzas no volver a sentir jamás. Esa extraña mezcla entre depresión y una ira indescriptible se apoderaba de él. Lo había jurado, antes se había prometido no volver a comportarse de una manera tan estúpida, irracional e insoportable, como lo había hecho antes, cuando sus fanáticos se fueron en contra suya porque ya no podía controlar bien los poderes de Drago.

"Y aún después de todo esto, de repente aparece Baron de la nada y confiesa que está enamorado de Runo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo fue así? ¿Y por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¿No se suponía que yo era para él algo así como un maestro? ¡Diablos! ¡Él jamás me dijo nada! Si hubiera hablado, tal vez no me hubiera enojado tanto, pero ¿por qué tenía que enterarme a estas alturas? Ya estaban mal las cosas antes con ese idiota de Seilant, ¡pero jamás me imaginé que algo como esto podría pasar!"

Los observaba desde atrás, y aun con Yuki en medio, ver las manos de ambos de esa forma lo enfermaba.

"¿Qué derecho tiene él? ¡Tomado de la mano con Yuki como si fuera su hija, y como si Runo fuera su mamá! Ella sólo está feliz porque va a tener una nueva amiga, ¡no tienes que emocionarte por eso! Ella me quiere más a mi"

- ¿Dan, qué pasa? – Preguntó Runo, volviéndose.

Él sólo agachó la cabeza, pero no respondió. Ya no le sorprendía, ella era su mejor amiga, y sabía perfectamente cuándo algo le estaba pasando. Jamás tenía que preguntar si algo sucedía, simplemente, lo sabía.

- Si, no has hablado por más de dos minutos. Empiezas a asustarnos. – Se burló, Ace.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de nuevo Runo, viendo como el castaño se sujetaba fuerte la cabeza. Ella se soltó de Yuki y se acercó.

- Te ves muy pálido, maestro, Dan. – Dijo Baron, escapándosele el antiguo mote en el proceso, mientras cargaba a la pequeña sobre sus hombros. – Tal vez deberíamos dejar la salida para otro día.

- Estoy bien. – Respondió severamente, con el ceño fruncido. – ¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí!

Baron no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que finalmente la bajó, cohibido. – No quiero que te pase nada malo.

- Sí, claro. – Dijo él, irónico. Y todos lo miraron. – Siempre has dicho eso.

- Dan, Baron sólo dice la verdad, está preocupado.

- ¿Pero por qué dice eso Runo? – Le reclamó él, alzando la voz. - ¿Cómo voy a saber si está diciendo la verdad o no? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él ahora?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él es uno de tus mejores amigos! ¡Confía en él como lo has hecho desde el principio!

- ¡Ya no puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Demonios! ¿Y por qué no, Dan? ¡Baron siempre ha estado contigo, al igual que todos nosotros! ¿Qué rayos te pasa que lo atacas tan de repente?

Baron ni siquiera se atrevía a observar el pleito, y Runo se percató de ello esta vez. Volteó a ver a Dan y a Baron, no lograba entender nada. La gente que pasaba alrededor murmuraba y se detenía para ver lo que estaba pasando. Ingram le indicó a Shun que interviniera, pero el ninja sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Baron también ha estado muy raro toda la semana. – Dijo Runo, bajando dos tonos su volumen de voz. - ¿Qué les está pasando?

Dan iba a hablar, pero al ver cómo la gente no dejaba de cuchichear cosas a su alrededor, no soportó más, y ya sin saber bien lo que hacía, tomó la mano de la chica, y la arrastró consigo, cruzando la calle a toda prisa, ocasionando que a su vez varios autos frenaran de golpe: el claxon ahora sonaba de todas direcciones, y la gente blasfemaba pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba desesperado, sólo quería salir de ahí en ese momento, y llevarse a Runo con él, a cualquier parte donde no estuviera Baron, no podía soportarlo más, tenía que separarlos o algo muy malo podría pasar.

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, mirar atrás sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer, así que sólo siguió corriendo, viendo como el paisaje del parque pasaba a toda velocidad a sus costados, y arrastrando a la chica en el proceso.

- ¡Dan! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Drago, saliendo e intentando posarse sobre su hombro. El castaño no lo escuchó, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y aceleró el paso.

Drago, al no poder seguirlo en su carrera, se dio por vencido y se quedó levitando en medio de la vereda, viendo como la pareja seguía alejándose.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué está sucediéndole a Daniel? – Oyó la voz de Tigrera, a su lado. Seguramente lo había visto detenerse y había optado por preguntarle a él; o simplemente no quería inmiscuirse en lo que fuera que Dan iba a decirle a su compañera.

El bakugan suspiró. – No sabría decírtelo con seguridad. Creo que ni el tiempo que llevo aquí me ayuda a comprender del todo a los humanos.

- Dirás a los adolescentes. – Corrigió Tigrera. – Nunca había visto a Dan así. Él jamás había mirado a Baron de esa forma.

- En el tiempo que ustedes se fueron pasaron muchas cosas. Podría decirse que Daniel está pasando por una especie de fase de autodescubrimiento.

- ¿Y esa fase involucra la ira en sus síntomas?

- Involucra muchas emociones juntas. – Reflexionó él, pero luego agregó: - ¿Recuerdas la prueba que Runo tuvo que hacer? Aquella vez que se enfrentó a Lars Lion en la Dimensión de la Perdición.

- Cómo olvidarlo. Al final esa batalla terminó convirtiéndose en una lección para ayudarla a superar su terquedad. (O bueno, una parte de ella)

- Si mal no recuerdo, mencionaste que Runo tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorada de Dan* para completar la prueba.

- Así fue.

- Pues bueno… Así es, más o menos, por lo que Dan está pasando ahora.

…**...**

- ¡Dan! ¡Detente! ¡Vas muy rápido! – Runo seguía gritándole y pidiéndole explicaciones al respecto. Cosa que no se le concedió hasta que al ojifuego le dio al fin por frenar.

Estaban en una parte muy remota y poco transitada de aquel parque donde se habían encontrado el día de su primera cita. Seguía muy oscuro, pues si levantabas la cabeza, aún veías esos retazos de algodón pegados en el cielo, barnizados con tonos que atravesaban desde el negro, pasando por el plateado, llegando al gris, y dejando sola una muy mínima parte en blanco. La nieve continuaba cayendo, y la ligera brisa invernal provocaba que bajara de costado. Una buena parte de ella ya se acumulaba en el suelo, y ése era precisamente el porqué de que a ella le preocupara la velocidad a la que corrían; más por otra parte lo demás le interesaba muy poco. Daba igual hasta donde planeara arrastrarla, lo único que le importaba, era que, de una vez por todas le dijeran qué diablos estaba pasando ahí.

Ambos estaban con la respiración entrecortada, y el vaho salía repetidamente de entre sus labios. Dan le daba la espalda, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Dan, no voy a enojarme, – Comenzó la peliazul, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío. Aun con el abrigo rojo que llevaba, los céfiros traspasaban hasta su piel, erizándola a su paso. – tan sólo dime, ¿Qué ocurrió allá?

Dan negó con la cabeza. – No lo sé. – Murmuró.

Runo se le quedó viendo y comprendió que frente a ella se encontraba un Dan muy vulnerable, uno que raras veces aparecía, pero que cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse. Prefirió ser más directa: - ¿Por qué estás comportándote así con Baron?

Vio al chico agachar la cabeza. Ella se acercó cautelosamente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Acaso él hizo algo malo? – Y Dan la miró.

- No. – Runo arqueó una ceja, confundida, pero dándole a entender que todavía le quedaba paciencia. – No, él no hizo nada malo, y eso es lo que me molesta.

La mano de Runo dejó de sentirse fría cuando Dan la apartó de su hombro, y la entrelazó con la suya misma. Ella se sorprendió levemente, pero no hizo ninguna reacción; sólo seguía ahí, viéndole.

- Es sólo que estoy harto. – Trataba de explicar él, con la voz temblándole. – Estoy cansado de sentirme así. Como si estuviera en mi límite todo el tiempo y no pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Como si alguien estuviera dentro de mi cabeza y supiera exactamente cada uno de mis miedos; como si esa persona los sacara a la luz, sabiendo que con eso va a hacer de mí lo que quiera. Está sacando lo peor de mí, y me siento estúpido porque tengo miedo.

- Tú nunca has sido así, Dan. – Runo hizo más fuerte el agarre, y se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Ahora ella era la que tuvo miedo, pues, parecía como si Dan estuviese reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. - ¿Qué sucedió mientras me fui?

Él guardó silencio por un largo rato, mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza; la ojiesmeralda comenzaba a preocuparse. Ya ni siquiera la situación le hacía olvidar el frío que estaba sintiendo, la falda color azul petróleo se agitó con el viento, y las mallas que traía no le calentaban nada con esa fina tela.

- Primero fue Seilant y ahora es Baron.

- ¿Qué?

El peleador Pyrus la miró, más tranquilo, pero, aún, muy serio.

- Baron está enamorado de ti. – La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y abrió la boca para replicarle algo sobre por qué creía eso, o que sólo estaba diciendo tonterías y que comenzaba a alucinar, pero nada de aquello pareció convencerle. – Era lógico que no lo supieras, al parecer no se lo dijo a nadie.

- ¿Y entonces cómo es que lo sabes?

- Shun y los demás se lo preguntaron mientras yo iba al baño. Cuando regresé, escuché a Baron decir eso.

Runo guardó silencio y se quedó pensativa. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban.

Dan se dio la vuelta, soltándose. – No entiendo porque no dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – No estaba segura de qué decir en un momento cómo ese, pero no podía dejar a Dan así. – Es tú mejor amigo. Seguramente no quería que te sintieras incómodo con él alrededor.

- No quita el hecho de que me sienta traicionado.

Recapacitando sobre eso, es decir… Ella, le gustaba a Baron. BARON estaba enamorado de ELLA. Y viéndolo en retrospectiva, ¡había sido desde el inicio! ¡Qué tonta! Siempre fue obvio, sin embargo, ella interpretó todo como mero fanatismo hacia los peleadores. Pero… ¡Pero es que él así era! ¿No? ¿Qué acaso Baron no era así de entusiasta y servicial con todo el mundo? Eso no podía estar pasando. Seguramente el chico se habría dado cuenta de ello mientras estuvo fuera. ¡Sí! Eso debía ser, eso se obligaría a creer y esperaría que se le pasara pronto.

- ¿Sabes? Hace poco peleé con Seilant – Habló Dan, rompiendo el silencio. Runo regresó al mundo real con esa frase.

- ¿Quién ganó?

Dan sonrió con pesar. – No fue una batalla bakugan, Runo.

Los ojos de Runo volvieron a abrirse. ¿Y ahora de qué estaba hablando? ¡Vamos! Tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Qué? Pero… Entonces…

- Una patrulla me llevó a casa esa noche.

Era un hecho, ¡ese chico estaba loco! ¿Qué demonios? ¡No podía dejarlo solo porque ya se metía en problemas de aquel tipo! ¡Por favor!

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos les sucede a los dos?! ¡No se suponía que algo como eso pasara! – Runo comenzó a cavilar ideas por su cuenta, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. - ¿Quién provocó la pelea? ¡Más te vale que no hayas sido tú! Pero da igual. Si fue ese idiota de Seilant… ¡Aghh! ¡Ya me tiene cansada!

- Tú… No lo viste cuando estabas en Sarfia, ¿verdad?

Runo se volteó de golpe. Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. – Sí. Bueno… Sólo cuando decidí regresar. Él… Me advirtió que estabas en peligro y…

Ya no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintió cómo era aprisionada. Su temperatura corporal poco a poco se fue nivelando, pero no sabía si era debido al hecho de que la estaban abrazando o si era porque era Dan quien lo hacía.

- Ya no importa. Ya regresaste así que eso ya no importa. – Susurró él contra su hombro y Runo se sonrojó.

- Estás raro, Dan.

- Era verdad cuando dije que ya no quería sentirme así, pero supongo que no podía hacer por mí mismo en estos últimos meses.

- ¿Por ti mismo? – Preguntó, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por minuto.

- Sólo quiero que me ayudes. - Dijo finalmente, separándola para mirarle a los ojos, cosa que le sorprendió, incluso a él mismo. Tal vez ya estaba madurando. - ¿Crees poder?

- Eres un tonto. – Ahora habló ella, resguardándose de nueva cuenta en su pecho. – Deberías saber que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte más que yo.

**Lo sé, lo sé, ahora sí superé mi propio record pero sólo digamos que después de muchos intentos por concentrarme para escribir entre los trabajos de la prepa y demás cosas a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que no tenía caso. No me gustaba lo que escribía porque no tenía tiempo para soñar con el siguiente capítulo, que es lo que hago generalmente, así que decidí esperar hasta las vacaciones para terminarlo. Estoy en un grupo "especial" cofcofpuronerdcofcof /, así que las tareas son muy pesadas ._. pero creo que ya hallé una forma para organizarme bien con eso así que, por ahora, esperen el siguiente capi (claro, si aún hay alguien que me siga después de estos cuatro meses TwT) Gracias a quien sea que esté leyendo esto! Daré lo mejor de mí. Ah, y ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! y ¡Feliz año nuevo 2014! ¡Nos leemos después! 3 **

**~ ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO: ~**

***Tora-chan, es la forma en la que Runo se dirige a Tigrera en la versión japonesa del anime, lo escuché una vez que estaba desesperada por encontrar el capítulo 32 de la primera temporada en español latino. Al final sólo la encontré en japonés y eso fue algo de lo que alcancé a entender del idioma. Me gustó, y desde hace tiempo quería usarlo, así que pensé que se le escucharía lindo a Yuki.**

***Eso también me lo saqué del capítulo 32 versión japonesa xD Ya ven que durante la prueba de Runo, para los hispanoamericanos, lo que ella decía para hacer evolucionar a Tigrera era: "¡Mejores amigos por siempre, Dan!" pues bueno, los japoneses pudieron escuchar el "¡Suki! ¡suki! ¡daaaisuki! ¡Atashi ga Dan ga… SUKI!" que es algo así como: "Te quiero, te quiero, ¡te amo! ¡Yo amo a Dan!" que si me preguntan, quedó claro después de las primeras tres veces que lo dijo xD (porque sí, lo repitió varias veces más).**

**Sólo el director de doblaje sabe por qué diablos decidió cambiarlo así -_- pero obviamente me gustó más la versión original, así que en esta historia, así se maneja ;D**

**En fin, eso era todo, a los que ya se les acabaron las vacaciones como a mis hermanitas, échenle muchas ganas este nuevo bimestre, y a los que todavía les quedan dos semanas como a mi *.* duérmanse hasta las cinco de la mañana y atásquense de comida chatarra mientras aún haya tiempo xD Seep, ese es mi consejo. Y a los países en los que no coincida el calendario escolar, simplemente recuerden una frase que me pasó mi abue: "No se trata de ser feliz con lo que te gusta hacer, sino, de ser feliz con lo que tienes que hacer" **

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia. 5ting! ~ **

**Sariii 3 **


	20. Luces en el cielo

"_Oosouji…" _

- Así que… ¿Cómo podría llamarse esto? – Preguntó Julie con el dedo índice presionando su mejilla. – ¿Una especie de rombo amoroso, quizá?

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas centrales del local, con las piernas cruzadas y bebiendo una taza de café. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga; la encontró sentada en un rincón junto a la puerta, abrazando sus piernas fuertemente y con varías ondas de depresión ensanchándose más y más en trazo, a su alrededor.

- Un cuadrado, un trapecio… Aunque también podría ser un pentágono, no estamos contando a Tray como…

- ¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! – Explotó Runo levantándose de su lugar. - No me importa cuál sea la forma ni el nombre de todo este teatro, lo único que me importa es cómo escaparme de él.

- Pues lo veo muy difícil, Runo. – Habló Alice, enderezándose un momento y secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. – Por lo que dices, pareciera que ni siquiera está en tu poder hacer algo.

- Pienso igual. – Dijo Mira, metiendo aquel grueso trapo de nuevo en el balde, y exprimiéndolo con fuerza, antes de aventarlo contra el piso de madera. – Esto ya no es cosa tuya, a Dan aún le falta práctica, pero tarde o temprano deberá aprender a controlar sus sentimientos.

- Ajá, no puede estarte celando de todo el que te ponga la mirada encima.

- Julie, tú mejor que nadie sabe que él nunca había hecho algo como eso.

- Sip, pero eso era antes, cariño. Admite que Dan ha madurado mucho este último año, ya no es el mismo semi hombre, semi niño que era. – Explicó ella con un deje de nostalgia, un tanto melodramático.

- Sólo dale tiempo. –

Runo suspiró.

Sabía que tenían razón, pero por algún extraño motivo (o por una vieja costumbre), no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a Dan. No era que no confiara en él, pero le daba miedo que mientras él se tomaba tiempo para superar esa "etapa"- palabra que había empleado la misma Tigrera -, aquel que fue uno de sus mejores amigos, perdiera valor en su corazón. No podría soportarlo, se sentiría demasiado culpable, y estaba completamente segura de que a Baron no le iría mejor.

"_Cada suspiro es como un sorbo de vida del que uno se deshace"_

Maldición. Desde que Tray le había compartido esa frase, ahora vivía traumada con que moriría joven. Y no dejaba de demostrárselo a sí misma.

- Como digan. – Dijo finalmente, dándose por vencida. - ¿Y qué diablos es eso de un pentágono?

Mira se rio. – Bueno, el pentágono sólo contaba si pensabas sumar a Tray a la lista.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí, bueno… No es como que esté insinuando algo, simplemente que él es demasiado _bishounen _como para no considerarlo.

- ¿Considerarlo? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Runo, haciendo una mueca.

- No te canses, Mira. – Dijo Julie, poniéndose de pie, reanudando su tarea de sacudir los cuadros de "la princesita de papá".

- Además, ya tiene suficientes problemas.

- Está bien, está bien, dejémoslo en un rombo.

- Ustedes están locas. – Runo bufó, provocando la risa de las otras tres.

- Muy bien, señoritas. – Entró la madre de la peliazul secándose las manos con una toalla. Parecía que acababa de lavar los trastes. - ¿Cómo van con el área del café?

- Creo que acabamos hace un rato. – Respondió la hija, sacudiéndose el delantal. – Sólo estábamos dándole una segunda mano.

- Pues en ese caso, ayúdenme con las escaleras, entre ustedes cuatro acaban más rápido. – Dijo, ahora subiendo los mencionados escalones. – Y creo que esa sería su última tarea. Cuando acaben pueden irse a arreglar.

- Claro, mamá.

31 de Diciembre:

Fin de año

**[Iniciando: Zona de actualizaciones] **

Cabe decir que el abuelo de Alice, por el hecho de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Rusia, no tenía gran inconveniente con que su nieta no estuviera para ayudarle a "purificar" el hogar, pues de hecho, era una costumbre que no practicaban. Además, habían quedado para encontrarse con él, esa noche, así que de todas formas, se verían para festejar juntos; por el lado de Julie, la situación prácticamente la obligaba a permanecer fuera de casa, a no ser que quisiera pasarse año nuevo sola, pues sus padres habían salido del país por motivos de trabajo, y su hermana, igualmente, se hallaba en Inglaterra, entrenando para una próxima competencia ecuestre.

Y con Mira, sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, la familia Misaki tenía a su disposición tres nuevas ayudantes de limpieza.

**[Fin de la zona de actualizaciones]**

- Me adelantaré para preparar los kimonos. Aún tengo que buscar el tuyo, Mira. – Dijo Runo, dejando el enjabonado cepillo a un lado. Escuchó un sonido de aprobación por parte de su amiga, y subió el resto de las escaleras, yendo a su habitación.

Apenas entró, se tiró de golpe en la cama. Tanta limpieza la tenía agotada.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. Todavía le faltaba bañarse; diría que peinarse y maquillarse también pero estaba segura de que Julie lo haría todo por ella. - ¿A qué hora inicia el festival? – Le preguntó Tigrera.

- A las 6… 7. – Respondió no muy segura, con la cara pegada en la almohada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de en dónde estaba el kimono que le prometió a Mira.

- No te ves muy emocionada.

Ella levantó sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, pero no la miró. – Sólo estoy esperando que todo salga bien.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**Capítulo 44: Luces en el cielo **

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Cómo amaba el silencio. En ese momento, aquella habitación no podía sentirse más perfecta. La oscuridad caía como un delicado velo sobre toda materia, manteniéndola suspendida como sólo existiendo, pero sin existir realmente, sólo permaneciendo allí como una estampa o una pintura, teniendo el único propósito de brindarle orientación, de hacerle saber que él aún estaba ahí, que de alguna forma seguía vivo, pero igual le agradaba porque esos objetos tampoco hacían gran labor por recordárselo. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni un crujido, ni un rechinido, ni un paso, ni una voz, ni una orden, aquello era como una paz negra, como si, afuera de esas cuatro paredes nada más existiera, como si su espacio fuera el inicio y el final de las cosas, todo al mismo tiempo, pero sin influir en nada.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Poeta de quinta! ¡Levántate! ¡Marlene quiere vernos a todos, ahora! –

Cómo si aquello no fuera efímero.

- ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no entres a mi habitación! – Gritó enfurruñado, apartando las mantas de su rostro, casi cegándose por la luz del pasillo.

- Si no quieres que la gente lea tus cartas de amor, mejor búscate un candado o múdate. – Respondió Eyna, jalándose el párpado inferior y sacándole la lengua. Él bufó. Cómo si pudiera hacerlo. – Pero hablo enserio, levántate ya, en la Tierra está anocheciendo.

Cómo si aquello le importara.

El cuadrado de luz se fue achicando por el suelo, pasando por una franja amarilla hasta disolverse y convertirse otra vez en negro. Se oyó un golpe, y Seilant se hallaba sólo de nuevo. Como si eso le sirviera de algo. Ya estaba más que despierto, enfadado, y con cero de ánimos para comenzar la noche, pero habiéndose esfumado el romántico ambiente que se formó entre él y las sábanas, no quedaba otro remedio.

Las apartó, deslizándolas por su piel lo más despacio que le fue posible. Se levantó y se estiró como un gato. La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada por deambular mentalmente de acá para allá, y aquello le molestaba a sobre manera. Recordó que cuando era niño, tuvo el mismo problema; incluso había veces en las que su mamá no dormía por estar al pendiente de él, precisamente porque él se lo pedía. Nunca le aterró la oscuridad ni algo por el estilo, era más bien tener miedo a estar solo, porque él sabía que a las 4:30 de la madrugada ya no había absolutamente nadie más en el castillo despierto, aparte de él, y eso le aterraba. Por eso su madre le hacía compañía, ¿y por qué no podía dormir? Ni él mismo lo llegó a entender: _"Me daba miedo no poder dormir temprano, y aquel pensamiento era el que me quitaba el sueño" _Eso sonaba estúpido, pero no podía dar otra explicación.

El problema en cuestión, era que ahora sí existía algo que le desvelara.

Marlene la noche anterior les había comentado su plan maestro, y sinceramente, ni a él ni a Veomi les había hecho mucha gracia. Esta vez, Eyna tenía toda la culpa.

Resultaba que en el transcurso de esa última semana, Marlene había estado cómo una vil araña en su telaraña, sin salir ni siquiera para comer. Esa chica era sumamente obsesiva, y aquello siempre le había preocupado desde el primer momento en que la conoció, pero a estas alturas le daba exactamente lo mismo si colapsaba por falta de hambre, de sueño o de compañía. Ella estaba muriendo, y nadie tenía la culpa a excepción de sí misma. De hecho, Eyna era, posiblemente, la única que se seguía preocupando igual que al inicio, tan devota y sumisamente; le llevaba todas las comidas al laboratorio, e incluso contaba los minutos para que pasaran tres horas exactas antes de poder acarrearle otro plato. Cosa que era un desperdicio, porque la mayoría de esos alimentos terminaban o bien en la basura, o bien en el mismo estómago de Eyna.

Cuando Marlene dio la orden de encontrar un evento, un acontecimiento grande, importante, una celebración que llegara a muchas personas, al menos dentro de la ciudad donde vivían los peleadores; uno que llamara la atención lo suficiente como para mostrarse una amenaza masiva, un peligro para un grupo grande de personas… Eyna obedeció, al pie de la letra.

Él ya sabía que los humanos tenían una gran celebración por el final de un ciclo y el inicio de otro, según el calendario terrestre. No había entrado mucho en detalles investigando, porque en realidad sólo hacía falta pasar un día ahí y hacerse conocedor de toda la publicidad en las calles, en la radio y en la televisión, pero no quiso decir nada. No supo si Veomi también lo sabía, pero incluso si era así, estaba seguro de que ella tampoco quería que Marlene se enterara. Deseaba hablar con ella respecto a Marucho, pero a veces la hallaba tan deprimida que se le hacía imposible preguntar; lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla en silencio.

En fin, el caso era que la jugada iniciaría esa misma noche, y según Marlene, el _jaque mate _se daría al momento en que Runo atacara con todo su poder. En otras palabras, el plan era nada más ni menos que provocarla. Y eso a él no le agradaba.

- Ya estoy aquí. – Se anunció él, entrando al laboratorio. Veomi se giró al instante, lanzándole una mirada de consternación, como pidiéndole auxilio. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Él se acercó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla, al tiempo que se asomaba sobre la cabeza de la científica, la cual estaba sentada en su restirador, como siempre, rayando garabatos ininteligibles. – ¡Oh! Seilant, acércate, acércate. – Le invitó la pelinegra, con entusiasmo. - Estamos discutiendo los puntos de invasión. En esta ocasión no habrá ataques frontales, ni sorpresas, simplemente apareceremos desde diferentes lugares y haremos notar nuestra presencia.

- Provocaremos la mayor destrucción posible, todo el escándalo del que seamos capaces. – Habló ahora Eyna, con estrellitas resplandeciéndole en el iris.

- ¿Para qué quieres provocar a Runo? – Preguntó el peliverde, pensando que posiblemente sus compañeras habían perdido lo poco que les quedaba de cordura. – Viste lo que pasó la última vez, no hay forma de que las venzamos con esa chica estando de los mil demonios.

- Oh no, mi querido Seilant. Por esta ocasión, yo no busco la victoria en esta batalla. – El chico la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Tantas horas en el laboratorio estaban comenzando a provocar estragos donde ya no cabían. Y ni siquiera entendía el punto de su encierro, si ya tenía un plan ¿qué diablos había estado haciendo allí toda la semana? Esa chica enserio estaba loca, y comenzaba a preocuparle de nueva cuenta, pero otra vez, no temía por ella.

_- ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? ¡Oigan! – Un castaño forcejeaba, tratando de escapar de sus dos compañeros, los cuales, en aquel momento no le estaban haciendo ninguna justicia a su amistad. O eso era lo que pensaba él. - ¡Suéltenme ya! _

_- Enserio, a veces no entiendo cómo es que lo has soportado tantos años. – Dijo Ace, sujetándole de un brazo, mientras intentaba seguir arrastrándolo por el pasillo. _

_- En casos así, es cuando yo también lo olvido. – Respondió el ninja de la misma forma, pues si bien él podía ser mucho más fuerte que Dan, el hecho de que estuviera pataleando y revolviéndose como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, no estaba ayudando en nada._

_Se detuvieron en la esquina de un pasillo. A la vuelta se encontraba la estancia de la fuente, y Dan puso cara de aburrimiento, cómo exigiendo una explicación. Después de todo, esa zona, desde hace varios años había sido denominada como punto de encuentro para los peleadores, puesto que era un lugar de acceso rápido, y un conector de todos los otros pasillos; además, también estaba alejado de la exagerada seguridad del edificio. En pocas palabras, siempre resultaba más cómodo y fácil decir "nos vemos en la fuente", a arriesgar su integridad mental y física perdiéndose en los pasillos (otra vez)._

_- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Dan enojado, a lo que el par enseguida le tapó la boca. _

_- No seas escandaloso. – Le susurró Ace. – Mira allá. _

_Dan descubrió su boca de un manotazo, y se giró violentamente hacia donde le apuntaban, con el ceño fruncido. Allí, sentado a la orilla de la fuente estaba Baron, jugando, escribiendo o haciendo sabrá Dios qué cosas con un celular que Marucho le había dado. Estaba así desde el día anterior, y nadie podía hacerlo hablar o al menos sacarle una sonrisa. _

_Parecía tan triste y desdichado que Ace y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse más de la cuenta, pero con buenas razones, pues parecía que Dan no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en arreglar el problema._

_- ¿Qué hay con él? – Preguntó, desviando la vista, queriendo exteriorizar su molestia. Shun, por su parte, sabía que Dan no era la clase de persona que le guardaba rencor a otras, resultaba obvio que estaba arrepentido, pero, siendo como él era, de obstinado, poco podía hacerse para moverlo de su posición. Ahora sólo estaba siendo caprichoso. _

_- ¿Cómo que qué hay con él? – Replicó el peliceleste hastiado. – No quieras hacerte el tonto, ¡ayer fuiste un idiota! _

_- Sólo le dije lo que pensaba._

_- Pues debiste haberte mordido la lengua. –Apareció Drago encima de su hombro, pero Dan lo encerró en su puño al instante. Tal parecía que ellos no eran los únicos que lo habían estado sermoneando. _

_- ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? ¡Ustedes estaban ahí __**ese**__ día! Deberían entenderme, ¡no estuvo bien que él se guardará eso por tanto tiempo!_

_- ¿Y crees que si te lo hubiera dicho antes habrías reaccionado mejor de lo que lo estás haciendo ahora? – Le espetó Shun. _

_- ¡Dejó que pasaran cuatro años! – _

_- Hace cuatro años ni siquiera te atrevías a decir que Runo era tu novia._

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_- ¡Tiene todo que ver! _

_- Discúlpate con Baron. _

_Dan giró la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos. – NO quiero~_

_Ambos lo miraron con un tic en el ojo. De veras que Dan, cuando quería, podía ser peor que Julie en sus años de gloria. _

Y ahí estaban esos dos ahora, tres horas después caminando por entre los pasillos del festival, hombro con hombro, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra, como queriendo decir algo, pero a la vez sin ocurrírseles nada, uno por que conocía el nivel de su propia estupidez y ahora no sabía cómo enmendar sus fallas, y otro, porque simplemente no tenía nada para decir, o más bien, porque no le correspondía decir nada.

El festival del último día, se llevaba a cabo todos los años en el centro de Bayview, extendiéndose por calles y calles hasta llegar al muelle de la ciudad; y es que, a pesar de que mayoritariamente aquello sí complicaba mucho las cosas (ya que las calles se cerraban y los automóviles tenían que sacarle la vuelta entera a casi todo el largo de la avenida principal, demorándose mínimo cuarenta minutos en un trayecto que, normalmente, les tomaba cinco), la verdad era que ese festival se esperaba con igual o mayor entusiasmo que el que se realizaba a mediados del verano.

Esa era un de las cuantas ventajas que tenía el hecho de vivir en una ciudad pegada al océano: como siempre era verano, las bajas temperaturas no eran un impedimento para la celebración, y tratándose del _shōgatsu, __no tenía por qué ser diferente. Por otra parte, esa clase de festivales, hablando de ciudades típicas cómo Tokio o Kyoto, generalmente, por no decir que por costumbre ya prevaleciente, se realizaban entre los meses de junio y julio, y no cuando se supone que ya estaba bien entrado el invierno; pero como evidentemente Bayview era una metrópoli demasiado ajena a sus raíces y ya bien influenciada por las corrientes occidentales, no poseía las costumbres típicas japonesas, aun cuando intentaba mantenerlas y fomentarlas para las generaciones recientes y futuras._

_Algo estaba claro: él no había escogido mudarse a Bayview. Pero a pesar de que de nuevo no podría escuchar las ciento ocho campanadas del templo, este año lo pasaría con todos sus amigos, así que, para Dan, no existía ningún problema ni por el lugar, ni la circunstancia, siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran allí. _

Aismer y Tray caminaban con la mirada perdiéndoseles en todo cuanto miraran, como dos niños montados al carrito del súper, mientras su mamá pasaba por el área de juguetes. Sólo que tal vez, un poco más fascinante. Para Baron y Ace también era su primera vez en el festival, pero como llevaban más años conociendo a los chicos, y por ende más tiempo viviendo en la Tierra, ya se hacían una idea o intentaban imaginarse cómo sería un festival humano. Al final, su corta definición dio el ancho con lo que allí presenciaban.

Era raro.

Las lámparas luminosas colgaban, bordeando las calles, y marcando los senderos, como luciérnagas en un pantano. Caminaban entre centenares de puestos de madera roja y desgastada, cada uno con sus fines sobre el mostrador, y un letrero por encima que ponía – lo que ellos suponían – el nombre de la atracción. Ace nunca había entendido muy bien todo eso, pero según le habían explicado, los chinos les habían pasado su sistema de escritura a los japoneses, y éstos, con el paso del tiempo le habían ido agregando más elementos. Eran varios silabarios o algo así, pero él sólo recordaba los _kanjis_, y no, no el silabario entero, simplemente recordaba que se llamaban así. Aunque nadie podía culparlo, porque si bien los vestals eran inteligentes, ni siquiera Mira había adquirido la capacidad de leer esas cosas. Runo le dijo una vez, que el tiempo en que un humano nacido en Nippon se tardaba en memorizar los kanjis y saber interpretarlos, era de aproximadamente diez años. Agradecía a los seis guerreros el que todos entendieran un mismo lenguaje.

- Yo sólo he memorizado el alfabeto latino – Dijo Tray cuando Marucho tocó el tema. Luego sonrió: - Soy feliz así, no me creo capaz de aprender algo tan complejo como el _kana._

Aismer lo molestó diciendo algo como que la modestia no le quedaba, y los demás se rieron.

- No es modestia, - Respondió él divertido. – simplemente digo las cosas como son.

- Como quieras, - Dijo el pelinegro agitando la mano frente a sí, mientras daban la vuelta en uno de los puestos. – pero tu forma de "sinceridad", sigue siendo para mí, modestia camuflada.

- No es como si lo pudiera evitar. – Habló Helfayer espabilándose, y es que, para ser un bakugan, era demasiado dormilón, por lo que a Drago le daba la pequeña, sólo la pequeña impresión de que aquello se debía a que pertenecía a una familia excesivamente consentidora. "Bakugan mimado", pensaba, después de todo, era casi como un príncipe. – Tray es un tragalibros de primera categoría. Era lo único que hacía el tiempo que estuvimos escondiéndonos.

- Ah, es verdad. – Habló Dan, pensativo. – Antes de conocernos ustedes ya estaban aquí en la Tierra, ¿no?

Tray asintió. – Tres meses para ser exactos.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

- No estábamos seguros de lo que estuvieran tramando mi hermano y los demás, sólo sabíamos que si llegaba a pasar algo ustedes serían los primeros en responder.

- Así que estuvieron vigilándonos en secreto por si acaso llegábamos a hacer algo mal.

El príncipe sonrió. – No lo digas así, pareciera como si los hubiéramos estado acosando.

- Eso es, exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Dan se rio, pensando en lo mucho que Ace y Aismer se parecían, pero se detuvo en seco, al sentir un aura negativa al lado suyo. Le era difícil reírse cuando una persona a la que había herido se encontraba junto a él. Ya no soportaba que estuviera tan callado, pensó que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se le pasara y entendiera que lo que le dijo no iba tan enserio; aun cuando ése no fue el caso. Por Dios, sólo había pasado un día y ya no aguantaba verlo así. Por eso nunca podía portarse mal, al final la culpa terminaba consumiéndolo y acababa o, por confesar la verdad, o por ser un maldito masoquista y hacer de todo con tal de ver que la otra persona se encontrara bien. ¿Y si sus amigos tenían razón? ¿Y si Drago tenía razón? Había sido un idiota, eso lo sabía, pero en el momento no se creyó exagerado, sin embargo ahora...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que se hace en un festival humano?

- _Matsuri. _– Corrigió Shun.

- Es lo mismo. – Remilgó Ace, restándole importancia. - ¿Podemos ir a algún lado? Ya me cansé de sólo estar caminando.

En realidad, se suponía que esperarían a las chicas en el cruce de la avenida principal con la calle de Dan, pero como las cuatro chicas se habían demorado más de la cuenta (unos diez minutos), Ace también tuvo la magnífica idea de adelantárseles y hablar con ellas por celular después, para encontrarse en otra parte. Aunque claro que esos planes pocas veces daban resultado, en especial en esos lugares, y ahora el peliceleste, de nuevo, se hallaba contemplando la posibilidad de escape; no hace falta decir que no se le conocía por ser la persona más paciente del mundo.

Después de varios minutos con Marucho dando explicaciones del porqué no debían alejarse más de lo que ya, todos terminaron cediendo, y al siguiente segundo, ya se hallaban con un castaño tironeándolos de las mangas del kimono para dirigirse a los _yatai. _Shun no supo si esta vez Dan en verdad tenía hambre, o si tan sólo se trataba de una excusa para no tener que hablar con Baron. Conociéndolo, podían ser las dos.

**~:~: ~ **

Esta vez el _poi_ tan sólo se había roto un poco de la unión con el aro, así que Julie lo cogió con más determinación y jaló el agua lo más rápido que su mano le permitió. Las carpas nadaron rápidamente, alejándose del extraño objeto que se les acercaba, más dos quedaron a la deriva y terminaron dentro del aro de papel. La peliplateada sacó el poi del agua y –literalmente - aventó a los goldfish al recipiente que se hallaba a un lado de la piscinita.

Hubo un chapoteo y luego varios aplausos.- ¡Yay! ¡Tengo dos! – Gritó la chica emocionada, saltando de contenta.

Runo suspiró. – Ya era hora.

A ella también le hubiera gustado intentar, pero como de un momento a otro su amiga se hubo gastado más de 600 yenes en el _Kingyo-sukui _hasta que por fin logró atrapar uno, por el momento no quería saber absolutamente nada de peces dorados.

- _Omedeto_, señorita. – Habló el propietario del puesto. Él también se veía contento de que aquella clienta por fin se decidiera a reclamar su premio y alejarse. - ¿Qué quiere llevarse cómo recompensa?

- ¿Qué puedo escoger?

- Tome lo que quiera.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos. - ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, entonces, ¿qué debería escoger? Hey, Gorem, ayúdame, ¿cuál te gusta más?

Esta vez fue suspiro unísono.

Se suponía que ese año entrarían a la universidad, y Julie, por el momento, no aparentaba tener más de quince años; tal vez sí en apariencia, pero no en actitud, y sólo ella sabía si en pensamiento. Aunque tampoco era como si Runo fuera la más indicada para quejarse, pues muy de vez en cuando, le daban esos ataques de histeria que la hacían lucir más como una niña enojada por no poder darle a la pelota de béisbol.

La verdad, no era como si quisiera reclamar, amaba a las tres por cómo eran y raras veces podía negarles algo. Ni siquiera lograba oponerse cuando la peliplateada entraba en su modo de estilista profesional y le daba por transformarla de la cabeza a los pies; justo como había sucedido esa tarde.

- ¡Éste! – Dijo finalmente después de haberse debatido otros cinco minutos entre una jirafa o una tortuga de peluche. Al final, se disculpó con la más pequeña y alzó a la otra para que todas la contemplaran. Se oyeron algunos aplausos, y Julie sonrió, ingenua. - ¡Gracias~! Bien, ahora chicas, ¿quién sigue?

El trío la miró con una mezcla de dulzura y lástima. – Emm… Julie, mejor vayamos a buscar a los chicos.

- Sí, seguramente ya se cansaron de esperar. – Dijeron ambas pelirrojas, mientras alejaban a la chica, inconscientemente del lugar.

- Oh, cierto. – Dijo ella, para después encogerse de hombros. – Bueno, ya después podemos volver a por sus premios.

- Claro… -

Siguieron avanzando bajo la cálida luz de los faroles chinos, dejando su huella por donde pasaban e intentando abarcar lo más posible antes de encontrarse con los peleadores. Aunque la urgencia no era mucha, bien sabían que si ellos estuvieran desesperados por encontrarlas, ya les habrían llamado o al menos mandado un mensaje. Pero nada, así que si ellos no, ellas tampoco.

Ahora se encontraban paseándose por una zona cercana al muelle y desde ahí podían verse los numerosos botes navegar, sobre y bajo las estrellas. Conforme iban caminando, podían escuchar las risas de los grupos de adolescentes que se habían reunido allí, pero apenas alguna de las cuatro atravesaba su campo de visión, todo se volvía murmullos y exclamaciones en voz baja.

- Aún me siento incómoda con esto puesto. – Dijo Mira con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Siento que todos me miran.

- Mira, cielo, por si no te has dado cuenta todos estamos vestidos igual que tú. – Habló Julie señalando su kimono magenta y extendiendo las mangas, dejando ver las decoraciones floreadas.

- No es raro usar este tipo de ropa en una ocasión así. – Alice le tocó el hombro como tranquilizándola, y Mira no sabía si se lo decía con ese fin o porque estaba consciente de que a ella le quedaba realmente bien. El lila resaltaba más la blancura de su piel y el chal de afelpado blanco que llevaba, potencializaba mucho su dulzura interna; mientras que ella por su parte, al no haber usado jamás algo parecido, no estaba realmente segura de si aquello le quedaba bien o no, y de alguna manera extraña, sentía que el verde llamaba demasiado la atención.

Sólo atinó a suspirar. – Ya lo sé. Es sólo la falta de costumbre.

- Tranquilízate, te aseguro que el hecho de que llames la atención no tiene nada que ver con tu ropa.

- Te lo agradezco, Runo, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila.

- No hay de qué.

Alice y Julie se rieron, mientras Mira fulminaba a una peliazul que sonreía con gracia.

- Oye, oye, ¿a qué hora dijiste que es año nuevo? – Preguntó Hydronoid, o bueno, preguntó la cabeza más infantil.

- A las doce. – Respondió Alice divertida. - ¿Por qué?

- Quiero ver las luces que vuelan. .

Wilda se posó sobre la cabeza de Alice, para ver de frente a Hydronoid. - ¿Cuáles luces que vuelan?

- Los globos de Cantoya. – Contestó Runo. – Son cómo lámparas chinas, sólo que tienen una candileja dentro que hace que el globo se llene de aire caliente y vuele. Pero aún faltan como tres horas para que los enciendan.

La cabeza se quejó. – ¿No puedes hacer una tú, Runo? Después de todo, tú puedes controlar la luz.

- Sí, pero no creo que sea lo mismo. – Dijo, achicando los ojos como hacía siempre que pensaba, luego asintió ligeramente. – Vamos al muelle, sirve que matamos algo de tiempo.

Se acercaron sin prisas, mientras seguían conversando. La noche era tranquila, no había ningún borrón que opacara el cielo nocturno, y desde hace algunos días que se había pronosticado luna llena. Sólo que, en ese instante, se veía especialmente cercana, como si estuviera alineada de frente, con la estrecha zona dedicada al festival.

A pesar del bullicio, conforme alguien se aproximaba a la orilla podía escucharse la melodía del mar oriental, con una ligera brisa que mecía las aguas con la misma delicadeza que una madre arrullaba a un bebé, provocando un casi imperceptible chapoteo al chocar contra tierra firme. El viento hizo bailar los mechones sueltos de su peinado, en cuanto se hallaron fuera del cobijo del festival; descendieron al terreno que conectaba con el mar, y Runo respiró hondo el aire fresco de la noche, mientras observaba un momento a las parejas, familias y amigos que se hallaban navegando en los botes un tanto alejados de ellos.

- Aprendí a hacer esto las noches que dormíamos en la nave de Tray.

- ¿En dónde? Si todas dormíamos en la misma habitación.

- A Tray no le gustaba desperdiciar energía cuando todos íbamos a la cama. - La ojiesmeralda sonrió suavemente. – Pero a mí nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad.

Alzó una mano lentamente hasta dejarla perpendicular a su cuerpo, y extendió los dedos sobre el agua.

Los demás miraron atentamente cómo la figura de Runo se encendía al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, y así, de entre sus dedos, comenzaron a surgir diminutas masas de luz, tan pequeñas como una canica pero tan brillantes como un candil. Poco a poco, éstas se fueron acomodando sobre el agua, acercándose a la gente que se divertía a la distancia.

La mayoría de ellos instantáneamente confundió esas diminutas masas de energía con luciérnagas, algunos sólo observándolas, otros intentando capturarlas.

Una de ellas revoloteó alrededor de una niña pequeña de cabellos rosas y ojos color celeste, que al encontrar a sus amigos en la orilla y entender lo que Runo estaba haciendo, se limitó a saludar agitando su mano efusivamente. Amira, también les saludó sonriendo, y las chicas le devolvieron el gesto.

- Algo tan pequeño como esto…

Runo se giró. - ¿Dijiste algo Tigrera?

El bakugan negó. – Nada. Tan sólo pensaba en voz alta.

La otra la miró dudosa, pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

Las "luciérnagas" se elevaron hacia el cielo, donde todos pudiesen verlas. Formaron un círculo, y como en una ronda, comenzaron a girar. La gente desde tierra, se emocionaba.

- Parece que les has alegrado más el ambiente. – Dijo Mira, sintiéndose mareada al voltear donde las lucecitas.

Runo sonrió, pero inmediatamente algo la hizo volverse. Un ruido había importunado tan de pronto que, al instante, todo el mundo se calló, nadie gritó, sólo se miraron entre sí como confirmando si lo anterior no había sido una confusión; o si alguien sabía qué había pasado, esperando que de pronto comenzaran a reír, bromeando sobre su propio descuido al dejar caer algo muy pesado sobre el suelo. Algo, pero nada. Pasaron aproximadamente 30 segundos hasta que el mismo sonido se volvió a escuchar. Ahora caían en cuenta, estaban tan familiarizadas con aquello que ya ni tuvieron que preguntar; eso había sido una explosión, no una fuerte, pero si una como para preocuparse.

- ¡Viene del centro!

No se detuvieron a corroborar aquella información antes de salir corriendo. Subieron rápidamente la cuesta hasta el muelle, y se internaron de nuevo en el festival, la gente se había acercado a sus respectivos acompañantes, a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar. Posiblemente no se imaginaban peligro, puesto que los incidentes recientes habían ocurrido todos en Wardington, una ciudad casi al otro lado del país, por lo que era demasiado difícil que algo parecido llegase a suceder ahí. Sin embargo, tampoco pensaban poner trabas, ya que al ver a las chicas precipitarse al lugar de lo anterior acontecido, simplemente se apartaban, no demorándolas ni un segundo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Preguntó Julie, mientras giraban en uno de los puestos. Gorem se aferraba con fuerza a su traje para no caerse por la velocidad.

- No lo sé, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento. – Dijo Runo, notándose visiblemente preocupada.

- ¡Dan, espera! – Shun y los demás tuvieron que frenarse antes de chocar con un carrito de algodones de azúcar; luego él saltó por encima del techo, Aismer y Tray lo rodearon, pero Ace y Baron derribaron al vendedor, cayendo éste sobre un puesto de rehiletes. - ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que te espera allá!

- ¡Por eso hay que averiguarlo! – Respondió él, sin siquiera detenerse a verlos. El pelinegro se impulsó al dar el siguiente paso, y con un salto ninja se posicionó a un lado de su amigo. – Esta es mi oportunidad, Shun. La última vez que lo vi escapó antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Pero esta vez… definitivamente, sé que lo venceré.

El otro lo entornó con sus ojos color ámbar, para después sonreír con complicidad. No se había dado cuenta, pero vaya que había extrañado a ese peleador prepotente y sin escrúpulos.

- De cualquier forma no podrás hacerlo tú solo. – Tray, igualmente, les dio alcance y Aismer hizo lo mismo, dejando a un peliceleste y pelirrosa atrás: – Así es, si quieres ganarle a un tipo como él, necesitarás ayuda.

- Gracias chicos. – Dijo Dan sonriendo con seriedad. – Pero prométanme que no se inmiscuirán en esto.

- Pero…

- Estaré bien. – Suavizó su mirada, mostrando su determinación. Tray quiso replicar. – Por favor.

- De acuerdo. – El ninja se adelantó en nombre de todos y los susodichos lo miraron. – Pero si las cosas se salen de control, no esperes que me quede viendo cómo te matan.

- No moriré. – Dan le agradeció a su mejor amigo con la mirada y se volvió a los visitantes. – Dan Kuso es inmortal, ¿lo olvidan?

Lo que había pasado ahí, fue en un segundo. Donde antes hubo numerosas atracciones con niños jugando, adultos riendo y turistas merodeando, ahora reinaba el silencio. Los locales estaban destruidos, desparramados por encima de la explanada; la comida, los disfraces y los regalos ahora yacían bajo un montón de escombros, y la gente que antes hubo infestado de alegría el festival, ahora se encontraba o bien herida, o bien escondida con sus familiares y amigos en alguna parte lejana de la ciudad. Aún sin carro, la gente no se contuvo y todo el mundo empezó a correr hacia la dirección que más conveniente le pareciera.

Runo, Alice, Julie y Mira estaban justo en el punto donde el suelo se notaba quemado, observando como poco a poco, Bayview se iba convirtiendo en un pueblo fantasma.

- Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que nos vimos. – Habló Marlene, rompiendo al fin aquel silencio tan inquietante. Su sedoso cabello negro se movía al ritmo del viento, que soplaba a esas horas de la noche. Elevó sus piernas hasta cruzarlas por debajo de sí, como sentándose en un sillón invisible, mientras recargaba la barbilla en sus manos. A la altura a la que se encontraba bien podía observar las acciones de las tres chicas, y percibir todo cuanto ocurriese a su alrededor. Suspiró exageradamente: - Ah~ cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Y vaya que tú sigues siendo la misma demente de siempre. – Respondió Runo, cortante.

- Te lo agradezco.

- ¡No era un cumplido! – Ladró, mostrándole la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento.

- No entiendo. - Dijo Alice, notándose más triste que fastidiada. - Después de todo este tiempo, sigo sin comprender qué es lo que quieres de nosotros. –

- Increíble, y yo que pensé que ya lo había dejado claro. – Marlene levantó las cejas, desconcertada, pero no dejando su papel sobre actuado. – Ya les había dicho que no era nada personal, todo esto tiene que ver más bien con, de _dónde _venimos y en _dónde _queremos estar.

- A nosotros no nos interesa qué es lo que ustedes quieran. – Habló Mira, apretando mucho los dientes. – Y creo que hablo en nombre de todos; porque, si quieren conseguir algo, deben hacerlo bajo sus propios medios, no involucrando a terceros, y nuestros planetas no tienen nada que ver con sus planes.

- Si mal no recuerdo, aquí en la Tierra existe una frase, ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: ¿"El fin justifica los medios", no?

- ¡Sus fines son despreciables! – Apenas acabó, y un remolino de luz revoloteó en torno a Julie, colocándose al final, en la punta de uno de los edificios bajos.

- ¿Lo dice quién, princesita? – Una chica de cabello morado, surgió de entre el destello.

- ¡Eyna!

- ¿No pensabas que iba a dejarla a ella con toda la diversión, o si? – Sonrió la mencionada con sorna, mientras daba vueltas, colgándose de la antena de la estación de radio.

- ¿Tú a qué le llamas diversión? – Le espetó Runo, cabreada.

Eyna se encogió de hombros.

- No sabría describirlo, sólo estoy segura de que no estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Runo resopló con fuerza. En realidad estaba muy molesta por tener que ver sus caras de nuevo; y ahora recordaba que hablar con ellas era mucho peor.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Nuestro equipo y el suyo son completamente diferentes. Nuestras ideas de diversión varían.

- Ustedes ni siquiera saben lo que significa ser un equipo.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Dijo Marlene, posando su mano por debajo de su cabeza, en pose pensativa. – Pero eso no tiene importancia si sólo permanecemos juntos.

Al segundo que dijo eso, una ráfaga de viento corrió con tal intensidad que casi tumba los árboles de los alrededores, y cuando finalmente se detuvo, un chico peliverde se hallaba de pie sobre una de las luces mercuriales; al mismo tiempo, una especie de gota de agua enorme se desenvolvía sobre el tejado donde estaba Eyna; y Veomi surgió de allí.

Las chicas observaron alternadamente a uno y otro como no sabiendo qué decir en cuanto a su presencia.

Runo miró a Seilant, como escrutándole, y sin embargo, su mirada parecía haberse desconectado de la situación en la que se hallaban; simplemente, era como si tuviera sentimientos encontrados, al verlo _allí, _en el lado contrario del muro.

Seilant sintió sus ojos encima de él, y no pudo más que apartar la vista. Aquello enserio no lo soportaba.

- ¿Entonces, simplemente va a ser igual? – Preguntó Runo, enfocando sus ojos de nuevo en la pelinegra.

- Enserio espero que no, Runo. – Marlene sonrió y se elevó cortando el aire como una espada atravesando el papel.

Técnicamente esa no había sido una solicitud de permiso ni nada por el estilo, pero Runo no ocupó ningún otro indicio para abrirse paso a las alturas también.

-¡Carta portal, abierta! – Marlene, a pesar de la inercia, se desvió a tiempo antes de que la energía de la carta la desestabilizara. - ¡Bakugan surge!

La luz del Haos cegó por un instante, antes de consumirse y dejar ver a una chica de cabellos albinos y resplandecientes como el brillo de la luna. Aquello no le gustó a Marlene para nada, y se volvió en torno a ella, con la palabra amenaza escrito en el semblante.

- ¡Silencio nocturno! – Exclamó Marlene, antes de poder chocar sus cuchillas contra las opuestas.

- Colmillo veloz – Dejó salir Runo al tiempo que las espadas fluían de entre sus nudillos, tan suavemente como la sangre escapando de su piel. – Esto comienza a fastidiarme.

Marlene recuperó su sonrisa. – Y esto es sólo el comienzo, querida.

El torbellino de luz de nuevo se encontraba haciendo de las suyas, y las chicas no podían escapar de aquel pequeño vórtice que poco a poco iba adquiriendo tamaño.

Eyna se rio como una hiena, al mismo tiempo que se detenía y el torbellino seguía girando. – Parece que Runo es la única que no ha perdido condición.

La luz se apagó de golpe, y Mira, Julie y Alice salieron de entre el resplandor. Aquello les había dado el tiempo suficiente para transformarse. – No hables tan rápido.

La otra se encogió de hombros. – Como tú digas. Veomi, te toca. – Indicó la pelimorada haciendo un ademán con la mano.

El trío apenas reaccionó, pues como si las palabras de Eyna hubiesen abierto un grifo gigante, una capa de agua se extendió cubriendo el cielo, con tal rapidez que las chicas no tuvieron chance de buscarle salida.

- ¡Escudo de luz! – La manta azul que hondeaba sobre aquel rincón de la ciudad se dejó caer como una avalancha.

- ¿Qué diablos?

- ¡Cuidado! –

Sin previo aviso, Shun tomó a Dan bruscamente por la cintura, y lo arrastró lo más lejos que pudo de aquella mancha que tapaba la luz lunar. Al ver claridad en el panorama, de salto en salto, se posicionó en el tejado del edificio más cercano, llevando consigo al castaño, cual muñeco de trapo.

- Suficiente, - Dijo sin mostrar un ápice de cansancio. – creo que aquí estaremos a salvo.

Bajó su vista, su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

- Hey, Shun. – Se oyó otra voz, llegando al tejado y cuatro figuras más se posicionaron al lado de ellos. - A la próxima avisa antes de salir huyendo.

- ¡Y tú! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a llevarme así, pude haber subido yo sólo! – Se quejó Ace, separándose del pelinegro. Aismer bufó, dispuesto a destrozar sus ilusiones.

- Oigan, - Tray los calló antes de que aquello se volviera cómico. – Miren allá.

Tras el dedo que señalaba, una chica se hallaba en medio del cielo, encima de aquella masa extraña. Tenía los brazos extendidos y sus rubios cabellos se agitaban con fuerza en torno a su rostro. Resultaba incluso estúpido preguntar si era ella quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

- Es Veomi… - Habló Marucho, inconscientemente en voz alta, antes de que Tray lo bajase de su espalda. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a la sarfial, y no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse en ese momento.

- ¡Diablos! – El sonido del agua chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo irrumpió de forma salvaje en sus pensamientos. Aquel líquido golpeó con tal fuerza el asfalto, que numerosas grietas se abrieron en él, e incluso salpicó a tal altura que las ventanas de terceros pisos se reventaron por la presión.

El que el agua no los alcanzara pudo ser peor, pues el panorama que se mostraba desde allí, no era para nada alentador. – Esto ya es demasiado.

Ya había pasado casi un minuto entero desde que las chicas habían respirado aire, e incluso las aguas estaban calmándose. Seilant no podía apartar los ojos del punto donde antes estuvieron ellas, y Veomi parecía estar a punto de desmayarse; aunque como bien podía ser de agotamiento, tal vez era de culpa.

- Al parecer, la última actualización de Raverlay funcionó bastante bien. – Dijo Marlene apreciando las secuelas que dejó la repentina inundación. – Nunca había visto a Veomi controlar tanta energía al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No crees que fue demasiado? – Dijo Seilant, no pudiendo creer lo poco que parecía importarle la situación en general. – Dijiste que tan sólo querías enfurecer a Runo, no entiendo qué planeas hacer si de todas formas ibas a matarla.

- Oh, descuida… - Respondió ella, al tiempo que una luz dorada comenzaba resplandecer desde las profundidades, elevándose cada vez más rápido y saliendo con la misma fuerza que una pelota al hundirse a presión bajo el agua. La esfera de luz se disolvió en espiral, y ante la mirada aliviada de un peliverde, las chicas renacieron, sin haberse ido a ningún lado. – Ellas no pueden morir.

Y tras una mirada retadora y un grito de pelea, Runo se abalanzó de vuelta contra Marlene, sin detenerse a pedir explicaciones o a fijarse, por ejemplo, en que la ciudad Vista de la Bahía había sufrido daños considerables. Posiblemente ya lo sabía.

Eyna, a su vez, tampoco anduvo con rodeos y se fue directo contra Julie. Tal parecía que su odio hacia la peliplateada se había desarrollado más, a comparación de con las demás; después de todo, su primer pelea no había sido muy pacífica (en lo que puede referirse considerando el término): se habían dicho de todo, mientras seguían golpeándose – sin mencionar que en una de esas Julie casi muere – por lo que podía decirse, aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos entre las dos.

Alice por su parte, se halló en una situación complicada cómo por dos segundos y medio, donde reflexionaba acerca de si sería buena idea o no atacar ella misma a Veomi. Aún con lo que recién había hecho, la rubia no se veía ni orgullosa, ni satisfecha con sus acciones, simplemente se quedaba ahí, como siempre últimamente, observando a un punto fijo con infinita tristeza, importándole poco su propia vida, y el riesgo que corría al estarse sin hacer nada. En algún momento, llegó a pasar por la cabeza de nuestra peleadora, que posiblemente su vida tenía tan poco significado para ella, que le daba exactamente lo mismo el que la mataran o no, y aquello le rompía el corazón, por lo que se le hacía todavía más difícil poner la iniciativa en la batalla.

- Tridente de la muerte. – Dijo casi susurrando y se acercó con cautela, elevándose hasta ese punto donde la otra se encontraba.

Tal vez la violencia no sería la mejor forma de resolver los problemas por los que Veomi estaba pasando, pero al menos si ella era quien le atacaba, podría asegurarse de mantenerla a salvo.

La ojiazul reaccionó a tiempo antes de que el artefacto desquitara su poder encima de ella y comenzó a retroceder, aun contemplando la posibilidad de dejarse vencer.

Eyna dio un mortal hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de un montón de escombros, Julie se lanzó hacia ella como empujándose del propio aire y la pelinegra de otro salto, subió a la montaña de restos.

De la zona verde - que aunque estaba aún inundada - del parque del Centro, Julie hizo brotar unas enredaderas lo suficientemente rápido como para enlazar por las piernas a su contrincante, impidiéndole poder escapar volando, cual mosca en una telaraña. La peliplata, hallándose en ventaja, hizo un ademán con la mano, haciendo seña de que levantaba algo, simultáneamente que un fragmento de tierra se alzaba en forma de gusano y amenazaba con aplastar a la otra. Sin embargo, ella sintió el peligro a tiempo y con una ráfaga de luz cortó los brotes antes de escapar.

- A eso le llamo yo llevar el Taros Martillo al siguiente nivel. – Dijo Julie con prepotencia y parándose donde antes estuvo la chica, con las manos en la cintura.

_- Julie… _

- Tranquilo, Gorem, sólo quería asustarla. – Guiñó un ojo a la nada, y se dirigió a en busca de su víctima.

Mira se movía de izquierda a derecha, izquierda derecha, arriba y abajo, mientras retrocedía y retrocedía. Los ataques de Seilant eran cada vez más constantes y más rápidos, dejándole todos los espacios en blanco sin lugar para planear su siguiente movimiento.

En un ataque rápido donde el céfiro que lanzó la obligó a agacharse, aprovechó para moverse por debajo de él y atacarlo por la espada antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. El chico salió disparado unos cuantos metros antes de recuperar la estabilidad y volverse contra ella.

- ¡Clay Wall! – Gritó casi en el momento preciso en que Seilant sacó ambas espadas esmeraldas y las levantó. Mira movía con destreza el escudo color bronce que había surgido de sus muñecas, concentrándose en evitar cada uno de los ataques laterales y frontales del contrario.

_- Mira…_

"- Lo sé, Wilda" – Los pensamientos de Mira fueron a parar hasta lo más encerrado de su corazón, cuyo puesto ocupaba ahora su bakugan. – "Él no se está esforzando"

Seilant pareció hacerse oyente de aquellas palabras y, como si poco a poco estuviese perdiendo su fuerza, comenzó a frenar, sus movimientos ahora eran más débiles y a Mira ya no le era necesaria ninguna clase extra de fuerza para detenerlo, simplemente continuó siguiéndole el juego, esperando pacientemente el momento en que el ex príncipe cayera en cuenta de su situación.

Pasaron algunos segundos más, cuando finalmente todo movimiento cesó. Ahora el silbido del viento al pasar por las ramas de los árboles aun derechos, era claro y resbalaba por los oídos como el pasar de la seda. Los gritos y quejidos de las tres peleas coetáneas continuaban escuchándose, pero como una melodía lejana, tal cual si el televisor estuviese encendido.

Mira se había posado en el césped con cansancio, viéndose ahora fuera de cualquier peligro. El chico permanecía elevado unos pocos metros del suelo, sin perder su postura intimidante, pero aquello no significaba que se encontrara igual de dispuesto que antes.

- ¿Tú… tampoco quieres hacer esto cierto? – Preguntó la chica, alzando su cuello para poder verle a los ojos.

El otro lo miró como sin comprender a qué se refería con eso. Mira simplemente giró sus pupilas al punto donde se hallaban Alice y Veomi peleando, y Seilant siguió su mirada.

Él cerró los ojos y bufó sin saber qué contestar a aquel cuestionamiento.

Era obvio que no quería seguir, pero no era tan simple como sólo decirlo.

- ¿No piensas que sería más fácil si todo esto acabara? – El peliverde volvió a verla, posando sus ojos en aquella mirada celeste. – Yo sé que tú no anhelas lo que Marlene quiere con tanta desesperación; ni tú, ni Veomi.

Seilant poco a poco fue acortando los metros de distancia que tenía para con el suelo, y simplemente se quedó de pie ahí, a su misma altura.

- Yo no creo que tú seas malo. – Volvió a decir la vestal. – Y Runo tampoco lo piensa, aunque nunca lo diga.

El otro lo vio con sorpresa, disimulada al cabo de unos segundos pero sin dejar frenar sus contradictorios pensamientos. Las pasadas semanas, meses incluso, no había querido detenerse a pensar con calma el estado de las cosas; sabía que si lo hacía terminaría dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad, y de que, verdaderamente, las razones para permanecer de ese lado del muro, cada vez eran más pocas. Pero en ese momento, más que nunca, se daba por enterado de que ya no existía ni una sola. Hace tiempo se habían ido volando como viejas fotos al viento, como esos poemas incompletos a los que jamás pudo ponerles un fin.

- Yo…

- ¡Tú!

Mira gritó de la sorpresa, antes de intentar convencer a su amigo de que se detuviera; tal parecía que Shun y los demás habían sido dejados atrás por el castaño y no tenían gran intención por apresurarse a hacer algo. - ¡Dan! ¡Ya basta!

Si acaso Seilant había tenido la iniciativa por querer hacer las paces, aquel pensamiento se hubo esfumado súbitamente en el momento en que el otro lo arrojó por el suelo. Rodaron unos cuantos metros hasta que la inercia se extinguió por completo y ambos quedaron uno encima del otro, azotándose de a golpes en el rostro y cual lugar les diera alcance antes de ser impactados también.

- ¡Dan! ¡Te digo que te detengas! – Mira alzaba las manos, dispuesta a hacer algo para detener aquel repentino e irracional altercado, cuando de repente uno de los sonidos lejanos se abrió paso entre todos los demás. Runo estaba gritando.

Ambos chicos en el suelo se detuvieron de golpe, y el silencio reinó entre todos los presentes en tierra.

- Oh no… - Tray se precipitó a salir de esa zona, realizando su transformación al tiempo que separaba un pie de la superficie, y se elevaba, desapareciendo en las alturas igual que una estrella en la claridad del amanecer.

Runo ahora se encontraba levitando por sobre la escena de la destrucción, y una luz incandescentemente cegadora parecía brotar de sí. Marlene retrocedió unos cuantos metros en el aire, observando con cautela el fenómeno que se presentaba ante sus ojos; si estaba en lo cierto, probablemente su búsqueda se hallara más cercana a terminar.

Eyna estaba a punto de volver a desatar toda su furia y energía reprimida en contra de nuestra adorable peliplateada, pero al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y contrincantes, la pelimorada se detuvo en seco, sin hacer más que contemplar el espectáculo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Alice se separó de Veomi sin ningún remordimiento, y se aproximó a su amiga. La otra apenas y la miró.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Julie. – Es la primera vez que la veo así.

_- ¡Runo nunca había sido capaz de utilizar tanto poder! – _Advirtió Hydranoid, entre el retumbar de su pecho. - _¡Esto no me da un buen presentimiento! _

La tétrica sonrisa triunfal con la que Eyna adornaba su rostro en aquel momento, puso el sistema de alarma de nuestro valiente príncipe en código rojo. Por si faltaba decirlo, aquello no era una buena señal. - ¡Runo, espera! –

Sus palabras se disolvieron como hielo al sol cuando la apariencia de Runo comenzó a fluctuar, pues entre luces y destellos, sus níveos cabellos empezaron a teñirse de un oro muy pálido pero que resaltaba entre la más profunda de las oscuridades, y sus ojos que por aquellos momentos iluminaban su mirar, ahora se encendían como la más potente de las llamas ocultas en la dimensión del Pyrus.

Nuestra habitual peliazul intentaba desesperadamente, contener el oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones, inhalando y exhalando continuamente, pues ahora, su cuerpo se hallaba bajo mucha presión, la energía que emanaba desde sí misma, desde Tigrera, y finalmente, la que ambas producían como resultado de sus fuertes emociones en conjunto, de un momento de adrenalina, ahora estaba exteriorizándose a través del aparentemente delicado cuerpo de una humana, una mortal, que si bien había soportado cargas peligrosas antes, ahora dependía completamente de la capacidad de su concentración, y autocontrol. Como una homeostasis donde cada uno de sus sentidos y capacidades tuviesen que ver para mantener la mecánica de su cuerpo en buen funcionamiento.

Marlene sonrió con sorna, al bajar la mirada hacia el artefacto que llevaba en la muñeca. Tal parecía que el bakumetro le estaba dando las respuestas que tanto esperaba. – Te tengo.

Runo la miró, y en el mismo instante que pronunció esas dos simples palabras, comprendió que acababa de cometer un error de magnitudes monumentales. ¿Cómo diablos no pudo prever eso?

Y antes de que siquiera intentara rebobinar aquella escena desastrosa, un dolor palpitante la obligó a descender lentamente hasta haberse posado en el suelo. El panorama comenzó a tornarse borroso, y a pesar de que el movimiento había cesado, ahora los objetos, los rostros e inclusive el mismo suelo bajo sus pies parecían moverse, dando vueltas, como si no existiese fuerza gravitacional en la Tierra, y la rotación que el planeta sufría estuviese provocando estragos segundo a segundo en su persona.

- Runo… - Un castaño ojirubí corrió lo más veloz que sus piernas le dieron alcance, y al hallarse posicionado apenas unos centímetros cerca, el cuerpo de la chica se desvaneció en sus brazos, temblando y con su frente perlada por el sudor.

Marlene soltó una ligera pero escalofriante risita, girándose para donde se hallaba Tray, quien permanecía encarándola. – Supongo que ese fue nuestro pase de salida. – El chico intentó arremeter contra ella, pero la chica sin siquiera darse la vuelta, esquivó el golpe que le llegaba desde la espalda. Se elevó varios metros y volvió a descender con la misma elegancia, posándose en la torre de radio donde antes estuvieron sus compañeras. – Vámonos.

Eyna se apresuró a incorporarse a un lado de ella, no preocupándose mucho por qué la detuvieran; después del incidente con la transformación, el resto de las peleadoras se habían posicionado de manera defensiva a los alrededores de Dan y Runo.

- Seilant. – Habló la pelinegra, al caer en cuenta de que algo le faltaba antes de abrir el portal. El chico estaba parado en la acera que colindaba con el parque, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados recargado en un árbol, y sólo levantó la mirada cuando la joven mencionó su nombre. - ¿Qué sigues haciendo ahí?

El ojiesmeralda simplemente entornó la mirada, casi fulminándole con ésta y viéndose respirar pesadamente como acompasando su paciencia. Esta vez habían ido muy lejos, y a Seilant ni siquiera le nacía querer dirigirle una explicación, pues aparte de que no sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo afrontarla y decirle 'no' por una vez en su vida, una vez desde que se conocían, simple y sencillamente halló como lo más lógico cortar su relación con ella de la misma forma en que lo hacía con el resto del mundo: actuando frío y sin iniciativa.

Marlene contrajo el rostro, dándose cuenta de la situación. Aunque aquello no le pareciera y debiera hacer todo para evitarlo, jamás lo daría a mostrar, eso sería enseñar debilidad, y aquella pared bajo ninguna circunstancia la demolería. Se giró con rudeza, abriendo el portal de una sola. Eyna se giró a ver a Seilant desconcertada, y luego miró a Veomi, parecía hallarse asimilando lo que sucedía y al mismo tiempo en shock por adivinar lo que sería de ella después. - ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Si planeas quedarte, mejor llévate a ella contigo!

El empujón no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojar a Veomi donde estaba Seilant, pero como desde un inicio su elección estaba tomada, simplemente miró a Marlene por última vez, como un perrito regañado, y se fue derecho donde Seilant, quien la recibió con los brazos extendidos.

- Pero esto no será lo último. -

**¿Qué puedo decir? Espero no haberme extendido de más con este capi ._. y de nuevo, lamento la demora, pero en esta ocasión caí enferma de lo peor, y hace unos días mi lap me jugó una mala pesada donde no me dejaba acceder a mi usuario de inicio, donde mismo que tengo todas mis fotos, música, archivos, tareas, obviamente los capis entre todos éstos T.T **

**Al final gracias a un tutorial en you tube (?) xD pude arreglar ese problemita y pues aquí al fin llegó el capi :D Quisiera decirles que me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo puesto que a partir de ahora tanto Seilant como Veomi estarán del lado de los "buenos" aunque en realidad siempre lo estuvieron, pero esta vez será en todos los sentidos ^^ También tendrán que verse todos esos líos que nos trajimos a lo largo de los últimos capis; no se preocupen, no me olvido del pleito de Dan y Baron, es con lo que más me estoy peleando internamente porque los amo a los dos, pero siempre sentí que Baron tenía una clase de admiración 'extraña', por así decirlo hacia Runo / En fin, esperemos que todo le salga bien al par, ah, y por supuesto que Veomi y Seilant puedan adaptarse correctamente a su vida en la Tierra, ahí en el próximo capi veremos cómo los peleadores les ayudan en ese aspecto, claro, si es que todos están de acuerdo. Oh, y una sorpresita que les tengo guardada y la llevo planeando desde hace algún tiempo *_* **

**En fin, si quieren hacerme alguna sugerencia acerca de lo que se podrían tratar los próximos capítulos, de todo es bienvenido, sólo les pido que por favor al momento de realizar sus críticas lo hagan de forma correcta ._. no puedo mejorar en mi forma de escribir si sólo rebajan pero no aconsejan, es lo único que pido ^^**

**¿Qué más? Ah, sí, esto de las sugerencias es muy importante porque, sépase, estamos llegando al final de la historia amigos míos, por lo que me encantaría que hubiera más de ustedes aquí; intento tomar todo lo que me dicen en cuenta así que si me ayudan, yo encantada de cumplir **

**Bueno, ahora sí ya es todo. Gracias por sus reviews y sus pm, siempre me levantan el ánimo, hasta otra, bye bye~**

**.Sariii~san.**


	21. Justicia y autocontrol

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué no soy tú mejor amigo? ¡Cualquier otra persona, en tu situación, habría dicho que sí!

- Tengo más motivos para negarme que para acceder.

Incluso a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, una discusión que rayaba en lo absurdamente marital, se desenvolvía en el complejo de apartamentos, situado en el 6to distrito de Wardington.

La noche anterior había nevado y el asfalto de las calles brillaba cual primera vista de un mar gris al amanecer. La gente madrugadora habíase molestado en apartar toda la nieve posible, amontonándola en los riachuelos de las calles, además, con el propósito de entrar un poco en calor, sin embargo, como todo se hallaba tan nublado, daba la impresión de que el Sol se encontraba al otro lado del globo, aun cuando no pasaban de las ocho A.M.

El viento soplaba desde todas las direcciones, gélido y sin piedad, arrasando con cualquier desafortunado que se hallase fuera, enchinándoles la piel y sonrojando las mejillas.

Estaban entrando a la tercera semana de enero, por lo que aún faltaba mucho para que entrara la primavera; sólo restaba aguantar.

- ¿Cuáles son esos motivos? – Reclamó el castaño con enfado, arrojándose sobre el sillón color caqui, cruzándose de brazos. – Hasta tú debes admitir que sería divertido.

- Tú a todo le encuentras diversión, Dan. – Respondió Shun sujetándose la cabeza y suspirando. Llevaban discutiendo alrededor de una hora y parecía que el otro no claudicaría a menos que le dieran el sí, aun cuando él no estuviese dispuesto a hacer algo tan irresponsable como eso.

Alzó la vista como recordando algo, se levantó del comedor, y fue hacia la barra de la cocina, disponiéndose a servir dos tazas de café. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas en las cajas, pero en sí, la cafetera, era probablemente una de las pocas que realmente utilizaba. - Si te alejo de casa, tú madre jamás me lo perdonaría.

- No es como si ella no se hubiera hecho ya a la idea. – Murmuró él, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la acolchada superficie, mientras abría una de las cajas que tenía al alcance. El pelinegro se puso de pie enfrente de él, extendiéndole la otra taza, pero aguardando al momento en que a su amigo se le ocurriera apagar su curious-mode. – ¡No es posible! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas cajas iguales a esta he visto hasta ahora? ¡Hay más libros aquí que ropa tuya!

- No le veo lo extraño. – Dijo, arrebatándole una edición vieja de "El príncipe feliz" de Oscar Wilde, entregándole aquella taza que seguía humeando. – Además, nadie te dio permiso de husmear entre mis cosas.

- ¡Oye! Puede que no me lo hayas pedido pero yo, como buen amigo que soy, vine muy temprano para ayudarte a desempacar.

Shun volvió a suspirar, esta vez más fuerte. – Como quieras. Sólo ayúdame a sacar todos los libros de las cajas, y trata de no desordenarlos.

- A la orden. – Dijo Dan, como llevándose la mano al ala del sombrero, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El anormal ánimo que tanto caracterizaba a Dan, y que había desaparecido por unos cuantos días, había regresado y Shun aún no sabía si aquello debía ser considerado motivo de alegría.

- Ahora, dime de nuevo ¿cómo lograste levantarte antes del medio día?

- Le pedí a Drago que me tirara un vaso de agua fría en caso de que el despertador no lograra su propósito.

- Por eso es que traías el cabello mojado. - Habló Shun, más para sí mismo, mientras iba por un cuchillo y comenzaba a abrir las cajas restantes. – Pensé que te habías bañado.

- ¡No había tiempo! Debía estar aquí antes de que el camión de mudanza llegara. Después de todo, yo tenía que ser el primero en conocer tu nuevo departamento.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**Capítulo 45: **

**Justicia y autocontrol**

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Aunque la calefacción no estaba muy alta el ambiente lograba percibirse hogareño y confortable; la cama estaba tendida, pero los cojines y almohadas se hallaban desparramados sobre el suelo, con tres chicas, de igual manera, yaciendo por encima o alrededor de ellos.

- Ne ne, Runo, ¿a qué universidad dijiste que pensabas entrar? – Preguntó la peliplata recargada en las faldas de la cama, con un barniz de uñas rosa fosforescente en la mano.

La peliazul se enderezó sobre el colchón, dejando que la sangre abandonara su cabeza. – A la Universidad Hikuni. – Respondió ella, sin pensárselo mucho pero luego agregando: - Aunque esa es mi primera opción.

- ¿En qué área?

- ¡Ciencias, desde luego!

- Eso lo sé, Julie. – Alegó Mira, burlona. – Pregunto en qué especialidad.

- Física. – Respondió Runo, pero de nuevo volvió a dudar: - O tal vez biología. La verdad aún no estoy segura de nada.

- Yo diría que biología, eso de física como que me revolvió el estómago.

- Prefiero escoger la especialidad hasta estar completamente segura de a qué universidad quiero ir.

- ¿Hn? ¿Qué no acabas de decir Hikuni?

- Lo hice, pero me están ofreciendo becas para estudiar en otras universidades. Si me preguntas diría que la T es la más influyente.

- ¡T de Tokio! – Exclamó Julie alarmada. - ¿Pero cómo? ¡Eso significa que tendrías que mudarte!

- Exacto. – Dijo Runo apesadumbrada, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama. – Precisamente por eso es que sigo dudando.

La madre de Runo irrumpió en la escena, dejándoles una charola con tres tazas de chocolate caliente. Ya antes les había dicho que no le gustaba que tomaran tanto café, y tomaba de apoyo la vez en que Mira colapsó de cansancio, creyendo que podría pasar tantas noches sin dormir bien, afianzándose a ese bendito líquido marrón. Tal vez debía dejar de contarle tantas cosas a su mamá.

La ojiesmeralda se quedó pensativa, no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema porque sentía que su trayecto como adolescente se consumía conforme seguía pasando el tiempo, y de igual forma le inquietaba porque se sentía emocionada de empezar aquella nueva etapa de su vida; así que terminaba confundida y no sabía muy bien qué decisiones tomar, lo cual le frustraba y la obligaba a dejar todo aquello por la paz. Sí, sonaba incoherente, pero así de incoherente era su forma de ser.

- ¿Por qué? – Desgraciadamente, Mira retomó el tema, apenas la Misaki mayor abandonó la habitación. - ¿Es que no quieres vivir sola? –

- ¡Mira! ¡No la alientes! ¡Si eso pasa, seguro que se olvida de nosotros!

Runo sonrió. – Por favor, Julie, eso jamás pasaría. – Le dio un sorbo a aquella taza con dibujos de panditas en los lados, y recordó que era su favorita cuando era niña. Se golpeó mentalmente al caer en cuenta de que aquel tema la ponía nostálgica.

- Eso dices ahora, pero ya verás el día en que nos topemos en la calle y comencemos a hablar como ancianas sin remedio sobre "los viejos tiempos"

Mira se empezó a reír. – Recuerda que voy a ser tú madrina de bodas. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

- ¿EH? ¿Y qué seré yo entonces?

- Lo mismo. Tú de ramo y yo de sortija.

- Muéranse las dos.

Ambas empezaron a reír y Runo les aventó una almohada para que se callaran, pero no lo hicieron sino hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar. La chica contestó y habló entre molestándose y riendo durante varios minutos, para después colgar

- ¿Qué quería Dan? - Preguntó Mira, tan intuitiva como siempre.

- Sólo llamó para avisar que Shun ya terminó con la mudanza. Aunque creo que sólo lo hizo para fastidiarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quería que fuéramos a hacer una "fiesta de bienvenida".

Julie se encogió de hombros, y antes de que alguna pudiera objetar, se levantó. – De todos modos, no hay nada qué hacer.

Las otras dos le siguieron, comprendiendo que no había mucho remedio cuando la ojivioleta tomaba una decisión. Despertaron a sus respectivos bakugan, y se abrigaron, preparándose para el frío que hacía afuera. Seguramente Shun no se alegraría mucho con la idea de esa reunión, pero la cosa era que, aunque se podía llegar caminando, su nuevo departamento no se hallaba precisamente cerca, por lo que, de una forma u otra debería dejarlas entrar a descansar y refugiarse del frío.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Alice? – Preguntó Runo sacando su celular del abrigo, mientras daban la vuelta en la esquina.

- La verdad.

- Ella tiene la culpa por irse a Moscú, precisamente el día de la mudanza de su novio.

Runo se rio, pensando que a Alice le molestaría ese comentario por muchas razones.

**To:** DanK1

**Subject: **Tú ganas_

No se lo digas a Shun, pero ya vamos para allá. Intenta no quemar ni romper nada antes de que lleguemos.

Y hablo enserio, Dan.

**To: **R.M15AK1

**Subject: **No tuve que rogar mucho

Está bien, no le diré nada, aquí las esperamos :D Sí, sí ¿quién te crees? ¿Mí mamá?

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~**

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la celebración de año nuevo y las cosas seguían estando exactamente iguales que el primer día en el que puso pie en esa casa.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza, lo cierto era que hace mucho no veía a Seilant con una expresión como la que mostró ese día, cual niño pequeño suelto en una juguetería. Y no era para menos, incluso ella misma la primera vez que vio ese lugar no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida, después de todo, era el edificio más grande e impresionante que hubiese visto, alguna vez en sus sueños.

Bajó la cabeza con derrota, no se había dado cuenta de que ese lugar alguna vez había sido su refugio, uno al que entraba con mil pensamientos en la cabeza, y del que salía con no más que una sincera sonrisa de alegría ¿y cómo no iba a ser así? Si los momentos más felices que hubiera pasado jamás, se dieron dentro de esas paredes, por sobre y debajo de tantos pisos, recorriendo no menos de cien habitaciones, y siendo atendida por personas que llegaron a considerarla una cara conocida, una visita constante. Pero no había sido culpa de nadie más aparte de ella, el hecho de que esas mismas personas fueran quienes le negaran el paso, dándose por enteradas de su nombre y alegándole razones que ella misma sabía de antemano, pero que no había querido reconocer. Pues según ellos, aquella persona que la había acompañado en cada una de sus aventuras bajo la custodia de aquel edificio, un buen día, decidió no abrirle su corazón nunca más. Lo peor era que no lo culpaba, y eso era precisamente lo que a ella más le dolía.

Se tendió con suavidad sobre la mesa de marfil, apesadumbrándose con sus propios pensamientos. Los mechones rubios se le agolpaban sobre sus orbes zafiros, y sus fuerzas no respondían de ninguna forma bajo el dominio de la gravedad; no quería que nada más le perturbara, la brisa de la tarde parecía disipar aquellos pensamientos azules, y de todas formas, con ese estado de ánimo no sacaría nada bueno hallándose en compañía. El Jardín de las Rosas era tranquilo, pues aunque no quería llorar - de haber querido – así nadie podría burlarse de su tristeza.

Ciertamente Veomi no se veía bien - en realidad - no se había visto nada bien desde hacía varios meses. Antes, era tan raro verla sin una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, antes eran tan extraños esos días en los que sus dulces carcajadas no se oyeran constantemente, antes, sus inocentes comentarios eran la única cosa que hacían valer la pena el día a día, y ahora… La verdad es que él ya ni siquiera se hallaba en posición de decir algo. Estaba enterado de que ella y Marucho habían tenido una clase de discusión, algo relacionado con el origen y la "profesión" de Veomi, pero nunca lo había tenido muy claro, porque al parecer después de eso, a Veomi se le esfumaron todas las ganas por querer conversar, acerca de cualquier cosa.

Entendía que estuviera triste, especialmente ahora que ambos vivían en esa estrafalaria casa: tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de poder estar con la primer persona que le había hecho sentir algo que nunca nadie antes había podido, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de romper las barreras de ambos mundos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de borrar esos apodos deshonrosos, ese historial traicionero; de poder estar con ella eternamente, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

- ¡Oye tú! –

Esa voz, sabía que la conocía de algún lado y verdaderamente nunca hubo deseado con tanto ahínco no reconocerla. Se giró lentamente, exteriorizando su pereza lo mejor que pudo. Ahí estaba Ace con sus grandes aires, recargado en una de las columnas de la recepción, de brazos cruzados; parecía que no le simpatizaba mucho verlo.

- El hecho de que Marucho les haya permitido quedarse aquí, no significa que puedas andar merodeando como si fuera tu propia casa. – Sí, ese sujeto tan agradable como siempre.

- Sólo estaba buscando a mi hermana.

El otro lo miró desconcertado, pero recuperándose casi al instante. – Pensé que esa chica sólo era tu compañera.

- No somos hermanos de sangre, pero es la única familia que tengo.

Seilant volteó a verlo, Ace no parecía estar sorprendido por aquella respuesta, tan sólo se quedó ahí mirando como escrutándolo con la mirada.

- Te seré sincero, no pareces del tipo de persona que haría algo como lo que Marlene quiere hacer.

- Es porque no lo soy. Ni Veomi tampoco.

- Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo con basura como ella?

Seilant desvió la mirada, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Uno no necesitaba conocerlo para darse cuenta de que algo en lo más profundo de su ser, andaba mal.

- Supongo que fue porque no teníamos en quien más respaldarnos.

- Pensé que Tray y tú eran príncipes.

- Príncipes que se pasaban la vida encerrados y alejados del resto de los niños. Marlene, Veomi y Eyna aparecieron cuando decidimos escapar de ahí. Si Tray te contó la historia, ya sabes el resto.

El peliverde le dio la espalda y siguió observando a la chica en el jardín, no se había movido ni un ápice desde la última vez.

- Tampoco es que piense que aquello justifica todo lo que hicimos, simplemente digo que hay veces en la vida en que no sabes qué hacer, porque piensas que ya es demasiado tarde.

- Está bien, no estoy cuestionando tus razones. – Respondió Ace comenzando a caminar. – Sólo quisiera asegurarme de que podemos confiar en ustedes.

- Ace, no es mi intención hacerme la víctima ni nada por el estilo, pero si prestaras atención entenderías que ya ni siquiera tengo un propósito en la vida, y estoy pasando por la fase en que comprendo que quizá nunca tuve uno.

Ace se situó al lado del más alto, observando hacia el punto en que éste observaba. - ¿Y qué hay de ella?

- Está demasiado herida por lo que pasó con Marucho como para preocuparse por "otros asuntos" – Dijo Seilant entonando las últimas palabras, como mofándose de sus insinuaciones.

- ¿Con Marucho? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Pensé que eso lo sabrías tú. – Dijo Seilant acercándose a la puerta. – Voy a salir un rato a caminar. No hace falta que me sigas.

Y la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe.

- Eso quiero creer –

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~**

Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con tal suavidad y ritmo que uno pensaría que se arrullaban mutuamente. A esas horas, el sol resplandecía en lo alto, y el reflejo de éste sobre el cristal de la ventana creaba un cuadro brillante en el suelo, que sin embargo parecía no ser suficiente para respaldar toda el aula, puesto que las luces permanecían encendidas. Runo había pensado seriamente en levantarse y apagar tanta iluminación inútil de una buena vez, pero enseguida vio a la anciana bibliotecaria regresar de su hora de descanso, desechó esa idea por la ventana. No importaba el que estuviese restándole algunas cifras al recibo de luz del colegio, era un hecho que esa veterana y tradicional protectora de libros no accedería a ninguna de las sugerencias que una adolescente le diera; e incluso la peliazul le tenía miedo.

Recargó su rostro sobre el dorso de la mano, retomando su tarea de observar distraídamente por la ventana, el día estaba realmente hermoso, y aunque bien preferiría poder disfrutar de él afuera, y aunque no le disgustaba apreciarlo desde la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, incluso ella tenía un límite de paciencia (y vaya que lo tenía muy ajuste).

Bajó la vista, tratando de centrar su atención en aquel libro: "La Metamorfosis" de Franz Kafka, una historia que si bien había intentado leer varias veces, ésta nunca acababa por engancharle, ni en trama ni en redacción, y parecía que ése tampoco sería su día de suerte.

- ¡Siento la demora! – Llegó diciendo cierto castaño apenas cruzó por la puerta de cristal, causando que la bibliotecaria replicara desde detrás de los libros. El otro se rascó la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente. – Lo siento.

- Te tardaste demasiado, llevo esperándote desde el periodo anterior. – Se quejó la chica en voz baja, observando cómo Dan se sentaba en frente de ella, al otro lado de la larga mesa de madera.

- ¿Qué acaso te saltaste ciencias? – Preguntó el chico, sacando algunos libros de su mochila y desparramándolos sobre la lisa superficie.

- Claro que no, no soy tú, Dani. – Se burló la ojiesmeralda, mientras el otro le sacaba la lengua. Runo negó con la cabeza. – Terminamos la práctica rápido, así que el profesor nos dejó irnos.

- ¿Tomaste mis apuntes? Se me olvidó pedírtelo al salir.

- Sí, pero Shun se los llevó. Pídeselos a la salida.

El ojifuego sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a oprimirlo insistentemente, al compás de las agujas del reloj. – No hace falta, me quedaré a dormir con él esta noche. Sirve que así me explica lo que hicieron.

Runo se recostó sobre la mesa y lo miró por debajo del flequillo. – Te estás acostumbrando my rápido al hecho de "mi mejor amigo tiene un departamento propio" ¿no crees?

- Dejará de ser propio cuando empiece a vivir con él.

- Otra vez con eso, entiende que Shun no dejará que te alejes de tus padres.

- Y por lo que veo tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

- Obviamente. – Dijo la chica, enderezándose y mirándolo con un semblante triste. – Tú mamá ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

- ¿Te ha hablado?

- Llamó a mi casa hace unos días. Quería hablar con mi mamá pero yo contesté el teléfono.

Dan suspiró, cómo fastidiado. Luego la miró, serio. – Las cosas no han estado muy bien con ella últimamente. No… Creo que no han estado nada bien desde aquella vez en el parque.

Runo se encogió en su asiento y afirmó: - Cuando Seilant…

- Sí. – Completó Dan apretando los puños, hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. – Parece ser que las mamás tienden a preocuparse cuando su hijo llega tarde en la noche a bordo de una patrulla.

Runo bajó la mirada, parecía ser que Dan se estaba burlando, pero sin duda alguna estaba intentando calmarse, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que aquel tema siempre lo ponía de mal humor. - ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Miyoko-san?

- Ya lo hemos hecho. – Contestó él, resignado. – Varias veces, pero aunque se supone que todo quedó en paz, hay algo… No sé, es como si algo se hubiera perdido en nuestra relación.

- Eso no significa que debas darte por vencido y marcharte de casa, Dan.

El otro bajó la cabeza. Runo había dado justo en el clavo, cómo siempre. – Ya lo sé.

Era un hecho, si alguien llegara y le preguntara por una de las cosas que más odiara de Dan, sin duda la respuesta sería la maldita cara que tenía en ese momento. Esa que lo hacía ver frágil. ¿Y por qué? Porque simple y llanamente 'ser frágil' no se encontraba en su naturaleza. Desde el momento en que alguien lo conocía podía percatarse de su insoportable energía y de esa risa estúpida tan contagiosa, de ese deseo por la vida tanto para él como para los demás, y de esas ganas de luchar con todas sus fuerzas ante cualquier obstáculo, así que verlo en la situación en que se hallaba ahora, resultaba difícil.

Dicen, que el sonido más hermoso que alguien puede escuchar jamás, es el sonido de la risa de un bebé; pero también dicen que lo más triste que alguien puede llegar a experimentar, es el ver a un hombre llorar. Dan no estaba llorando pero a Runo le daba la misma sensación de desdicha, quién sabe, tal vez porque lo quería o tal vez por todo lo anterior, pero si de algo estaba segura era que, si él lloraba, ella sería capaz de cometer una estupidez (incluso) más grande de las que había hecho hasta ahora. Por él. Como siempre.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, había otra parte, no tan recóndita de su corazón, que a pesar de ello no quería culpar a Seilant; ni por eso, ni por nada. No sabía qué era, pero algo le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

- Está bien, saca el libro de inglés, aun alcanzamos a repasar un poco antes de que se acabe la hora libre. – Dijo la peliazul, comenzando a hojear las páginas del mismo libro mientras Dan le obedecía, él tampoco tenía ganas de seguir con la conversación. - Ya después hablaremos.

- ¡Ahí están! ¡Oigan chicos! – Dos jóvenes de cabellos oscuros les llamaron al entrar, Drago y Tigrera venían en su compañía. La bibliotecaria les riñó sin palabras, y ambos chicos aminoraron la marcha. – Lo siento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Respondieron ambos casi susurrándoles.

- ¡Deben venir al gimnasio ahora! – Dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- ¡Shun está en problemas! – Hablaron los dos bakugan.

Dan y Runo se miraron sólo un segundo, antes de hallarse metiendo todo de vuelta a las mochilas.

El rechinido de las zapatillas derrapando sobre el piso recién encerado, resonaba por todo el pasillo. Apenas iban bajando las escaleras que conectaban con el pasillo principal cuando escucharon el alboroto; un tumulto de adolescentes se hallaba agrupado en frente del gimnasio, algunos gritaban, otros reían y otros tantos brincaban intentando sacar una buena foto. Dan y Runo se abrieron paso entre la multitud sin mucha dificultad, y los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que, con su llegada, los demás probablemente esperaban que la confrontación se tornara 'más interesante'.

Shun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, prácticamente encima del chico rubio, a punto de asestarle otro golpe; Runo lo reconoció casi de inmediato, ese chico estaba en el taller de música con Alice.

- ¡Shun! – Dan se precipitó hacia ellos apenas se encontró al frente de la aglomeración. Sostuvo al susodicho por los hombros, apartándolo. Bien sabía él que, de haber querido, el pelinegro lo hubiese alejado de un empujón, pero Dan confiaba demasiado en él como para creerlo capaz de lastimarlo. Shun se puso de pie detenido por Dan, aun amenazando con zafarse y regresar a la pelea, la cual por cierto a estas alturas era unilateral, puesto que al otro ya no se le veían fuerzas ni para levantarse. - ¿Qué sucede, hermano? Tú sabes que esto no está bien.

El de cabellos claros se enderezó en el suelo, levantando lentamente su mano hasta tocar la zona afectada del rostro, el cual se contrajo de dolor al siquiera rozar con la yema de los dedos el área hinchada, muy apenas por debajo del ojo izquierdo. Los murmullos de los demás chicos comenzaron a inquietarlo, probablemente debía verse peor de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

Shun mantenía una distancia respetable, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, pero sólo se ocupaba conocerlo un poco para caer en cuenta de que algo tan insignificante como eso no podía agotar al ninja, aquello sólo significaba que se encontraba realmente irritado.

- Cielos, amigo, tomará algo de tiempo antes de que esa herida sane por completo. –

Y antes de que el castaño pudiese siquiera acabar la oración, Shun salió corriendo en dirección al patio.

- Runo, encárgate de él, por favor. – Se giró Dan hacia la chica antes de empezar a correr. – Tengo que asegurarme de que Shun esté bien.

La peliazul asintió, antes de arrodillarse al lado del herido, mientras una cálida luz dorada que brotaba de sus manos, comenzaba a borrar toda huella de la escena anterior.

- No te muevas. Esto no va a dolerte.

**~:~:~**

- ¡Shun! ¡Espera! – Dan llegó a su lado, cuando el otro se apiadó y se detuvo en medio del patio. Más no se giró para encararle, simplemente se quedó con los ojos cerrados, esperando las palabras del castaño. – Quieres explicarme qué sucedió allí adentro. ¡Nunca habías perdido el control de esa forma! ¡Te meterás en problemas!

- No lo lastimé enserio.

- ¿Y para ti qué es "enserio", Shun? – Replicó Dan, buscando que le mirara, pero sólo logrando que el otro le diera la espalda. Enserio, ese chico cuando se lo proponía podía ponerse incluso más difícil que él mismo. El ojifuego suspiró. – Como sea, Runo se quedó curando a ese sujeto, así que eso no importa ahora.

El pelinegro lo miró por encima del hombro, antes de volver a mirar al suelo. Se veía genuinamente aliviado pero no parecía arrepentido.

- Sólo quiero que me expliques, ¿qué sucedió allá?

Shun permaneció de brazos cruzados, y sin decir nada por varios segundos. Dan estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando de repente el otro respondió: - Ese chico dijo algo que me molestó.

Dan parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender. - ¿Sólo por eso? - De nuevo hubo silencio y esta vez Dan se desesperó. - ¡Shun! ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dime! ¿Qué fue tan importante como para…?

Shun se volteó sin comprender el porqué del repentino silencio de su compañero, se suponía que el indiferente allí era él. Vio a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando fijamente a un punto hacia el frente. Buscó con la mirada hacia donde Dan seguía observando y pudo distinguir, al otro lado de la cerca que separaba la preparatoria de la calle, un joven un poco más alto y posiblemente un par de años mayor que ambos, les daba la espalda al hallarse recargado en el barandal, mirando distraídamente el claro cielo azul que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Evidentemente Dan no tardó nada en reconocerlo y, según se dio cuenta, él tampoco.

- Dan. – De repente la voz de Drago irrumpió como una alerta de peligro. Si bien no había querido meterse antes en sus "asuntos de adolescentes", ahora se hallaba con todo el derecho de detener a su compañero, en caso de querer cometer una estupidez de otro tipo. – Que ni se te ocurra. – Dijo sencillamente.

- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – Preguntó Dan al aire, bajando varios tonos el timbre de su voz.

- No lo sé. – Dijo Shun aun observando al peliverde que recién parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos. – Pero… ¡Dan! ¡Espera!

El otro no lo escuchó, siguió avanzando a paso firme, sosteniéndole la mirada al de los ojos esmeralda, los cuales, para desgracia del castaño, podía identificar demasiado bien.

- ¿Se te perdió el camino de regreso a casa, o qué vienes a hacer aquí? – Dijo Dan cruzándose de brazos, ya hallándose a unos cuantos metros de la reja.

El otro lo miró con pereza, girándose lentamente hasta recargar su frente entre los barandales. – No es que me haya perdido, simplemente que este camino también da a la casa de Marucho.

Dan apretó los dientes, no le gustaba siquiera pensar en el hecho de que alguien como él se hallase viviendo en el mismo lugar que uno de sus mejores amigos, y donde ahora residían muchos de ellos, puesto que a pesar de lo que había pasado, Tray creyó más conveniente quedarse "vigilando" a su hermano, y por supuesto que Aismer lo acompañó. Ace y Baron igual, optaron por mantenerse unidos por si las cosas se salían de control, y a pesar de que fue Marucho el de corazón blando por admitir a los dos nuevos inquilinos, Dan todavía no estaba seguro ni de si esa había sido la decisión correcta, ni de si Marucho se hallaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- Luces muy relajado para alguien que carga con un historial tan pesado.

- Bueno, no es como si quisiera recapitularlo a cada segundo. – Seilant se miró más decaído de un momento a otro, pero enseguida lo ocultó sentándose de improvisto en la acera de la avenida. – Y créeme que ya lo he hecho por demasiado tiempo.

- Eso no interesa. – Dijo Dan sin tapujos. – No importa que tanto te arrepientas, todo seguirá allí, siempre. Y no sólo para ti, sino para todos los que nos topamos en tu camino, también.

- Dan… - Shun quería intervenir, no quería que el castaño se metiera en problemas de nuevo, pero bien había aprendido, esos días más que otros, que cuando las cosas involucraban a Dan y a Seilant, era mejor andarse con cuidado.

De esta forma, fue que su amigo continuó: - Y por más que intentes apartarlo, esas personas te seguirán viendo con los mismos ojos, tal y como yo lo hago en este momento.

. ¿Y qué es lo que piensas? – Preguntó de repente, entre irritado y deprimido. - ¿Qué estoy tratando de enmendarme por todo lo que hecho?

- Me parece lo más sensato.

- Y a mí, igual. – Dijo el peliverde, suavizando su tono de voz, antes de suspirar con pesadez. – No somos tan diferentes cómo crees, Dan, y realmente, ya no tengo absolutamente ninguna razón por la cual pelear contigo.

- ¡Pues yo sí! – Exclamó Dan sin atisbo de duda, y Seilant lo miró, ahora no tan seguro de lo que anteriormente había dicho. Dan lo leyó en su mirada. – Y aún con lo que dijiste, estoy seguro de que ambos pensamos igual.

Seilant bajó la vista. Era cierto, aún quedaba una que otra cuenta sin saldar entre ellos, pero él no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo; en cierta parte, no mentía, ya no quería seguir peleando.

Dan no cavilaba igual.

Con carta portal en mano, y rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual, habló ahora, con lo que a Seilant le pareció, un tono más cálido. – Debes saberlo, yo nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, por más bajas que fueran las acciones de otros yo siempre fui susceptible a olvidar. Y aquí es igual. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, pero sólo si me demuestras que ahora no hay tantas diferencias entre los dos.

Seilant sonrió quedo, no se esperaba una respuesta tan madura de parte del de ojos fuego. En cierta parte, con esas palabras le había dado esperanzas. – No creo que puedas perdonarme sino hasta que entiendas que ellas nunca existieron.

Drago adoptó su forma de esfera, acunándose en el puño de su compañero. – Demuéstralo.

Whystker imitó al bakugan Pyrus, y su dueño de un salto estilo el mismo Shun Kazami, pasó la barda, plantándose a unos cuántos metros del contrario. – Como quieras.

- ¡Carta portal, abierta! – Dan lanzó la carta al suelo, ocasionando que el patio cubierto de serpenteantes caminos de cemento, árboles y flores que fungía como fachada del colegio, imperceptiblemente se transformara en un campo de batalla entre viento y fuego. - ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Fusion Dragonoid Pyrus, surge!

Seilant rio un poco antes de prepararse para lanzar. – Un nombre tan largo intimida a cualquiera. Pero nada hace el intento.

- ¡Whystker Ventus, surge!

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~**

- ¡Muévanse, muévanse que aquí no pasó nada! – La entrenadora - aunque un poco tarde - había notado el concentrado de estudiantes que se hallaba afuera de su guarida así que salió a encargarse. El periodo libre para los alumnos de último grado había terminado hacía unos minutos, por lo que no tenían excusa y debían regresar a sus aulas.

La mujer de unos cuarenta-cincuenta años, seguía gritando para que todos se alejaran de sus dominios, mientras que el chico de cabellos dorados y la chica de orbes verdes seguían hablando en medio de otro corredor.

- Te agradezco por haber curado mis heridas. – Dijo él, tocándose suavemente el rostro; se reconfortó al sólo poder sentir su misma tersa piel de siempre. – Es increíble, ya no me duele ni un poco.

- Sí, bueno, dones que una tiene. – Comentó vagamente ella, no queriendo hacer el cuento más largo. Seguramente él ya estaba enterado, y si no, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo después de eso. - Por cierto, no me has dicho tú nombre.

- Soy Wolfram. – Respondió él, acomodándose el uniforme y sacudiéndose la suciedad por haber estado antes en el suelo. – Y sé que tú eres Runo.

La chica asintió, un tanto confundida. Después de haber conocido a tanta gente de tantos lugares diferentes, Runo ahora podía considerarse como alguien que juzgaba bien a las personas, y ese chico sencillamente no tenía la apariencia ni la actitud de ser un buscapleitos; es más, incluso podía decirse que se veía _demasiado_ correcto, pero en otro sentido. – Tienes un nombre bonito, Wolfram-kun.

- Dilo, es raro. – Dijo el otro, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, cohibido.

- ¿Eres de Alemania, no es así? – Wolfram asintió. – No es tan raro entonces.

La tímida sonrisa que le mostró, lo hacía lucir aún más inocente de lo que ya se veía. Runo lo había visto un par de veces, pero no lo identificaba como alguien de su generación, así que, a juzgar por su apariencia y su complexión, atinó a pensar que se trataba de un chico de primer grado.

- Wolfram-kun, ¿tienes idea de por qué mi amigo te atacó de esa forma? Siéndote sincera, te veo y no me imagino qué pudo haberlo hecho reaccionar así.

El chico bajó la cabeza. – No fue culpa de Kazami-senpai. En realidad, mis amigos tuvieron la culpa.

- ¿Hn? – Runo arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

- Hay un chico en mi clase al que le gusta mucho una chica de tu salón. – Respondió él, sin sacarle vueltas al asunto. – Esa chica es muy hermosa, así que es muy popular entre los chicos de primero. Pero sucede que ellos estaban hablando de ella cuando Kazami-senpai iba de paso, y los escuchó.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Runo sobándose la sien. – Así que ellos halagaban a la chica "a su manera", supongo.

Wolfram asintió, avergonzado.

- ¿Y tú también lo hacías, entonces?

- ¡No! – El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas y agitó las manos como si lo estuvieran acusando de un delito grave. – Lo que sucede es que empezaron a pelear y yo intervine para defenderlos a ellos.

Runo soltó un suspiro. No conocía de nada a ese chico, pero esa verdad la consideró más digerible.

- Así que eso pasó. Lo lamento, entonces. – Runo se separó de la pared, y se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpa. – Shun no tenía por qué haberte golpeado de esa forma, me aseguraré de que él se disculpe personalmente después.

Al chico se le fueron los colores del rostro. – N-No, no hay necesidad. Después de todo me curaste, así que ya no importa.

- ¿Y no te molesta si tus compañeros se burlan por lo que pasó en la pelea?

Wolfram hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos. – No es como si fuera a permitirles hacer eso.

Runo se rio un poco, tal parecía que el susto de hace un rato no lo había dejado sacar esa parte de su personalidad. Era como un príncipe mimado. – De todas formas, él se disculpará.

- Supongo que gracias. – Dijo, no estando muy seguro de si le entusiasmara tal idea. Luego, cómo recordando algo importante, se agachó apresuradamente para tomar su mochila. – Debo irme ya, mi clase empezó hace buen tiempo y el profesor de literatura es algo exagerado. Gracias de nuevo Misaki-senpai.

- No es nada, pero dime sólo Runo, nunca me han gustado mucho los honoríficos.

- Te diré Runo-chan. No puedo quitar el honorífico. – Dijo Wolfram sonriendo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Runo agitó la mano en señal de despedida, ese chico le había caído bien. Seguramente lo buscaría de nuevo, no le caería mal tenerlo en su círculo de amigos.

Él, por otro lado, llegó con esa sonrisa plasmada en su antes herido rostro, hasta su salón de clases. No iba a mentir, el tan sólo pensar en ver de nuevo a Shun, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡Runo! – De repente, la chica escuchó su nombre desde el otro lado del pasillo, por donde se salía al patio principal. Dan venía caminando con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. - ¿Todo salió bien?

- Sí, al parecer el chico con el que se peleó Shun no va a acusarlo por lo que pasó.

- ¿Enserio? – Dan la miró, inclinando un poco la cabeza. – Por cómo le quedó la cara pensé que iba a demandarlo o algo por el estilo.

- Después de curarlo hablé con él, en realidad es una buena persona.

- ¿Entonces por qué se estaba peleando con Shun?

- Seamos justos Dan, él ni siquiera estaba peleando. – Ironizó Runo, antes de indicarle a Dan que comenzara a caminar, aunque ya era tan tarde que ni siquiera se iba a esforzar por alcanzar la mitad de la sexta hora. – Además, creí que eso era lo que tú ibas a averiguar.

- Ah, sí, bueno Shun no dio muchos detalles. – Respondió el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

En parte no era mentira, pero no podía permitir que Runo se enterara de lo que había pasado ahí afuera, seguramente se enojaría con él y no le hablaría por una semana; bien le había dejado en claro que no quería que volviera a enfrentarse con Seilant, de una u otra forma, y que si lo hacía, ambos se las verían con ella. No iba a mentir, esa amenaza le provocaba escalofríos.

Y por otra parte, después de la batalla, sentía que todo había tomado el rumbo correcto.

De alguna forma.

_El bakugan rodó por el suelo, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su compañero. El chico se arrodilló, tomándolo con suavidad entre sus dedos. _

_- ¿Eso te demostró algo? – Preguntó Seilant sonriendo con tranquilidad. _

_Dan puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza. En realidad, había aprendido mucho de él mientras peleaban, y al final resultó que Seilant tenía razón, en realidad ellos dos eran muy parecidos en muchos sentidos, a pesar de que seguían chocando desde las cosas más pequeñas. – Supongo. _

_- ¿Y eso significa…? _

_- Que por ahora te daré el beneficio de la duda, así que aún no te des grandes aires. _

_- Como su alteza lo desee, entonces. – Se mofó el peliverde y Dan lo fulminó con la mirada. Después, de la nada, la cara de Seilant adquirió un matiz serio. – Pero he de advertirte algo._

_- ¿Y ahora?_

_- Nada de lo que te he dicho o he hecho hasta ahora significa que vaya a ceder por completo y darme por vencido. – Habló con tanta determinación que Dan no pudo evitar tensarse. – Estoy seguro de que ambos pensamos igual. _

No. Definitivamente era mejor idea no decirle nada de lo sucedido a Runo, pero mientras tanto él estaría más tranquilo, por fin había peleado contra Seilant, después de todo, y a pesar de que aún habían terminado como rivales, al menos ya no era para algo tan serio como matarse el uno al otro.

– Al final, lo perdí de vista y ya no pude sacarle más información. – Concluyó simplemente a su para nada útil explicación.

Runo suspiró. No sospechaba nada porque todo se lo atribuía a la estupidez del castaño, así que no había peligro. – Igual tengo que hablar con él después. Le debe una disculpa a Wolfram.

- ¿Eh?

- Ah, y parece que Shun se metió en esa pelea por defender a una chica.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Qué eso no es difícil de creer?

- ….

- ¿Runo?

- No tanto, Dan.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~**

Desde siempre, el silencio de aquella sala le había parecido sumamente tranquilizante, y tan reconfortante, que inevitablemente terminó por convertirse en una muy querida costumbre suya presentarse allí, una vez a la semana, tras finalizar la sexta hora. Cabía decir que tenía que ser muy habilidosa para conseguir una cosa así, puesto que lo común era ser arrastrada sin piedad por el resto de sus amigos, si bien no siendo sólo para encaminarse mutuamente hasta sus hogares, también para vagar sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores de la ciudad. Y no era que le desagradara, pero es bien sabido que cada persona necesita un tiempo para estar consigo misma, y ese lugar en específico, era uno de sus favoritos en todo el mundo para acompañarse de la soledad.

De cualquier forma, ella amaba a sus amigos, valoraba a cada uno por lo que era, y los atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón junto con todos los bellos recuerdos que habían ido creando conforme los años habían pasado, desde aquel día, cuando se conocieron en la sala de chateo oficial para los peleadores. No eran más que unos niños, y le sacaba una sonrisa el tan sólo pensar en el cómo se habían visto crecer juntos; pues aunque todavía no eran adultos, ya se hallaban bien encaminados a encontrar su camino, y nada les impediría permanecer como hasta ahora estaban: Juntos.

Y aunque también había veces en las que sentía sola, o incluso fuera de lugar, no podía negar que todos (muy a su modo en particular) tenían un increíble talento para disipar cualquier atisbo de pensamiento y desintegrarlo en alguna parte lejana del cosmos.

Aquella aula se hallaba girando en el último pasillo, subiendo escaleras, en el cuarto piso a la izquierda, tras el letrero de la puerta 411. No hacía falta mencionar que esa parte del edificio, en horas cercanas a la salida, se hallara tan poco transitada; aunque desde luego, ese no era un problema para ella, a esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta que incluso en la biblioteca, un determinado grupo de alumnado se quedaba en horas extraescolares, ya fuera por hobbie o por necesidad pero esa sala nunca estaba sola. Solía preguntarse por qué entonces la sala de música sí se hallaba desierta, pero hace tiempo que dejó de sacarle vueltas al asunto y comenzó a disfrutar de la privacidad que esas cuatro paredes le brindaban.

Al entrar a la habitación, inmediatamente podía experimentar la sensación de calidez y comodidad que trasmitía la madera, en el suelo, los muebles antiguos, los marcos con retratos descoloridos de músicos trascendentales: Bach, Stravinski, Debussy, Mozart, Chopin, Schubert, Beethoven, Verdi, Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky… Una infinidad de compositores que tapizaban los muros de aquel salón, no haciendo más que demostrar lo muy aficionada que era la profesora de Alice a la música clásica. Tan sólo echar una ojeada, era descubrir el porqué de su contundente desprecio a la música moderna. Rap, pop, k-pop, j-pop, hip hop, e incluso en algunos casos el rock, se hallaban por completo fuera de su repertorio de enseñanza; ella insistía en que eran un desperdicio en cuanto a lo que verdadera música se refería, "nada más que mezclas de sonidos artificiales", es lo que ella siempre decía. A Alice le gustaba la mayoría de los géneros musicales, así que no se hallaba muy en acuerdo con ella, pero la respetaba y la admiraba por su natural e infinita pasión hacía la música y su complementación perfecta con las lecciones que daba.

Ella tenía un piano en casa con su abuelo, pero no solía tocarlo mucho porque jamás se encontraba tranquila en esa casa. Pues a pesar de que su abuelo era un hombre fuerte y cuyos conocimientos habían alcanzado a muchos, no hacía falta decir que ya estaba en sus años, y cualquier insignificante detalle podría desequilibrar la balanza de su bienestar físico o mental. Alice se preocupaba por él día y noche, mientras hacía sus deberes o mientras se hallaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas; ella más que nadie sabía que había cosas mucho más importantes que un simple pasatiempo, pero precisamente por eso era que necesitaba relajarse un poco. Y mientras fuera en horario de clases, ella no se sentiría culpable.

Colocó sus pálidos dedos sobre las teclas del piano de cola negro que se hallaba en un rincón del cuarto, e inició a tocar una suave melodía, en la que una mano se movía, caminando delicadamente a mediación, donde los sonidos eran medianamente graves medianamente agudos, y la otra a un ritmo mucho más lento sobre un extremo, marcando las notas graves. Después la primera mano comenzó a oprimir con mayor firmeza las teclas, moviéndose con elegancia hacia el extremo derecho donde el sonido era más agudo, y así durante un rato, hasta que en determinado punto esta mano marcó un compás diferente, después volvió a la misma melodía triste, y después se aceleraba, invitando a la siniestra a unírsele, ahora evolucionando un vals sacado de uno de esos cuentos donde el príncipe y la princesa bailaban y bailaban, hasta antes de que la doceava campanada se hubiese escuchado.

Sin embargo, cuando las notas comenzaron a acumulársele en la memoria, llegando una tras otra, empalmándose a tal velocidad que era difícil coordinar los dedos, Alice cortó con brusquedad, apoyando ambas manos sobre muchas teclas a la vez.

Bajó la cabeza deprimida; y pensar que había repasado aquella pieza hasta el cansancio.

- No te vayas todavía. – Una voz proveniente de la puerta, la hizo quedarse en su lugar. No quería hacerle saber lo muy fácil que era para ella darse por vencida en cosas tan simples como aquella. - Todo lo anterior no estuvo nada mal.

Alice lo miró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo todavía en el edificio? Hace rato que los de su clase habían terminado por ese día. Siendo más específica, ¿qué hacía precisamente en _esa _parte del edificio? – Tal vez, pero lo de al final no estuvo nada bien.

Shun sonrió, tranquilo, acercándose al banquillo donde ella estaba sentada. – Pensé que habías dejado de venir aquí hace un tiempo.

Alice se sonrojó, desviando la vista hacía las partituras que la maestra había dejado la clase anterior. – Siempre vengo aquí los viernes, ya que la última hora la tenemos libre.

- ¿No te sientes sola?

- ¿A veces eso es bueno, no? – Shun asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, viendo al frente con serenidad. – Supongo que tú entiendes eso.

- Lo hago. – Respondió él sencillamente, mientras con un gesto pedía permiso para sentarse a su lado. Alice le hizo una seña, y él se sentó. – Pero teniendo a Dan como mejor amigo, a veces esa tarea se dificulta.

- Y con motivos de sobra. – Rio Alice. – Pero supongo que es lindo tener a alguien tan cercano a ti durante tanto tiempo.

- No me malinterpretes, yo también lo pienso. Sólo que hay veces en las que no entiendo cómo puedo encajar con personas cómo él. No alcanzo a comprender qué es lo que él o ustedes ven en mí para seguir conmigo.

Alice lo miró, sorprendida. Algo raro pasó dentro de sí cuando él dijo eso. – Yo siento lo mismo.

Shun también volteó a verla, y así se quedaron durante varios segundos hasta que Alice se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y volvió a concentrarse en el piano que tenía enfrente, arrastrando sus dedos por sobre las teclas como si las estuviera acariciando, tan sólo buscando algo con qué mantener su mente ocupada.

- La pieza que estabas tocando, ¿la ensayas para algo en especial? – Preguntó Shun, cortando de improvisto el silencio que se había generado entre los dos.

- En realidad no. – Respondió ella, aun sin atreverse a verlo. – Lo que sucede es que todas las piezas que sé tocar son muy sencillas, y pensé que debía aprender a tocar algo más complejo, pero por más que ensayo esa parte no logro tomar el ritmo. Es como si mis dedos no alcanzaran todas las teclas.

- Bueno, por eso es Beethoven, ¿no? – Inquirió Shun hojeando el libro de partituras que la pelirroja tenía enfrente.

- ¿Conoces la canción?

- ¿_Historia de amor, _verdad?

Alice sonrió para sus adentros. Ese chico cada vez encajaba más con la descripción oficial de un _bishounen. _

- ¿Qué parte es la que se te dificulta?

- La de casi al final, antes del cierre.

- Toca de nuevo.

- ¿Hn? – La de ojos marrones miró al chico confundida, ya se esperaba que le pidiera eso, pero no le emocionaba la idea de hacer el ridículo enfrente de él. Shun era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, después de todo, seguramente la pensaría una tonta por no poder interpretar una melodía tan corta.

- Si no me equivoco es lo único que te falta.

- Sí, pero…

- No importa cuánto tardes. – Dijo él con seguridad, posando su mano suavemente sobre la que Alice tenía puesta en el piano. – Quiero ser el primero en escucharte tocar esa canción.

Después de parpadear varias veces, Alice sonrió de una forma en la que hace mucho no hacía, Shun ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de avergonzarse, ella pensó que estaba soñando, y lo siguió creyendo hasta que la última nota de la pieza, hubo dejado de hacer eco dentro las cuatro paredes del aula de música, tras la puerta 411.

**¿Qué les diré minna-san? Ya ni excusas tengo TT-TT pero en fin, espero que a las personitas que siguen detrás de esta pantalla leyendo, les haya gustado este capi. Yo sé que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero en realidad lo escribí con mucho cariño, hacia todos y cada uno de los personajes que aparecieron esta vez, puesto que son mis favoritos. **

**Quiero decir, además, que este capítulo estuvo dedicado a **_**luna girl love **_**por su apoyo incondicional, y su gusto por esta historia, a tal punto que quiso utilizar a Seilant para uno de sus fanfics. No tienes idea de cuan feliz me hizo ese detalle, mil gracias a ti y espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Como siempre, si tienes alguna idea o una sugerencia para mejorar el fic, es bien recibida.**

**Y para todos los demás igual. **

**Además, espero que esta pequeña última escenita del Shun x Alice les haya gustado, porque llevaba mucho tiempo imaginándola, desde el momento en que escuché **_**Love Story, **_**no sé por qué simplemente me acordé al instante de ellos dos.**

**-ACLARACIONES- **

***La razón por la que no puse la pelea entre Dan y Seilant [Drago y Whystker] es porque sencillamente no había mucho en qué extenderla, y citóo las palabras de la página web ****Bakuganpedia****: **_**"Dragonoid Colossus declaró que aquellos que tienen el gen del Guerrero Supremo **_**(en este caso, Drago) **_**son más poderosos que todos los demás Bakugan, y que cada vez que Drago peleó y perdió fue no más que suerte". **_**Por lo tanto, no había manera en que Whystker le ganara a Drago sin usar su fusión con Seilant.**

**EXTRA:**

Hace algún rato que el Sol había comenzado a ocultarse, y a pesar de que las nubes no alcanzaban a opacar por completo aquel suave calor, el frío de la temporada comenzaba a volverse tedioso, lo cual era raro para alguien que nunca en su vida había tiritado. Seguramente no había sido buena idea caminar todo el trayecto hasta allí con esa temperatura, debía reconsiderar la idea de comprarse una minivan, aunque bueno, aún estaba el problema de que no tenía licencia, ni dinero, ni un trabajo de dónde sacar el dinero. Tal vez buscaría uno. Sólo tal vez.

Subió por las escaleras en caracol que se hallaban al fondo del pasillo, y de a dos en dos escalones llegó al quinto piso. Buscó la puerta de Shun entre las penumbras, al parecer el edificio departamental no encendía las luces externas hasta que fuera de noche.

Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió, y un hombre mayor salió de ésta sacudiéndose las manos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y proceder a asomarse. Si mal no recordaba aquel sujeto era el mismo que le había hecho la mudanza a Shun hace un par de días, pero, si mal no recordaba, ya no quedaba nada más que trasladar, después de todo, el pelinegro no era conocido por tener gran cantidad de objetos en su habitación. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

- Eh, Shun, ¿ese sujeto de antes…? – Comenzó a preguntar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero se detuvo en seco cuando en lugar de su amigo, vio a un peliverde sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala. - ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?!

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, minna ^^ Nos vemos a la próxima, que será pronto ¡lo prometo! Estoy en medio de las vacaciones más laargas del año, así que no tengo nada más de qué ocuparme ;)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y pues lo mismo, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ya saben dónde van.**

**Matta ato da ne! ~**


	22. Del otro lado del muro

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?! -

Un silencio sepulcral se había armado súbitamente en aquella – casi siempre - serena habitación. El recién llegado permanecía entumecido, de pie en el marco de la puerta, aguardando la explicación que hace no mucho había demandado. El joven sentado en el sofá volteó perezosamente, no parecía alegre por encontrársele de nuevo, pero tampoco lucía especialmente irritado o fastidiado por verlo aparecerse allí. Es más, la forma en qué había reaccionado tras haber abierto la puerta le pareció por demás divertida. Sí, sabía que estaba enojado, pero en cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar acordarse de un gato furioso, con el pelo encrespado hasta la punta de la cola.

Suspiró cansadamente, alzando hasta su rostro el libro delgado que reposaba en su regazo.

- No parece que estés de humor para escuchar la respuesta. – Respondió simplemente, como no prestándole mayor atención al asunto.

- ¡No quieras verte _cool _conmigo! – Respondió el castaño, señalándolo acusadoramente y precipitándose en su intento por sacarle información. – Ya es bastante con que te estés quedando en la casa de Marucho, ¡ahora mismo vas a decirme qué estás haciendo en el departamento de Shun! ¿O acaso es tu nuevo hobbie invadir propiedad ajena?

- Vaya que eres exagerado. – Dijo Seilant mientras trataba de interpretar el comportamiento acelerado del otro. Aun así se recostó en el sofá como mejor le apeteció, esperando hacerlo rabiar más de lo que por sí ya estaba. – Aunque si de eso se trata, entonces ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Dan avanzó algunos pasos hacia el centro de la sala, esperando de brazos cruzados a que prosiguiera.

- No pienso seguir viviendo en la estrafalaria casa de tu amigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Bueno ¿cómo he de explicarlo? – Dudó un segundo, mirándolo de reojo. – Me parecía algo incómodo vivir en el mismo lugar que mi pequeño hermano.

- ¿Eh?

- Además ya éramos demasiados abusando de la hospitalidad de Marucho, ni siquiera yo soy así de inconsciente. Contrario a lo que tú creas.

- ¡Espera…!

- Incluso cuando haya dejado a Veomi sola, me pareció que necesitaba un poco de espacio. De todas formas iré a verla después…

- ¡Por favor, cállate! – Replicó Dan, alzando una mano, frustrado, provocando que el otro cerrara de golpe el libro que, al parecer, seguía leyendo mientras hablaba.

Aun siendo él, se daba una pequeña idea de a lo que el peliverde se estaba refiriendo, pero se encontraba debatiendo internamente para que aquello no fuese cierto. – ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?

- Que ya no va a vivir con Marucho porque a partir de hoy, Seilant se quedará conmigo.

Shun apareció como el ninja que era, saliendo de entre las penumbras de aquel estrecho pasillo. Estaba recargado en la pared sumamente tranquilo, aunque mentalmente preparado para afrontar lo que, sabía, se venía.

Dan abrió los ojos tanto como era humanamente posible y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez, sin poder articular palabra. Shun volteó los ojos al cielo, ya que, siendo mejor amigo del ojifuego, le fue fácil identificar su primera fase en toda la evolución que le llevaba procesar una noticia impactante; si mal no recordaba, la segunda sería algo así como un: "¡¿Qué?!" de grandes dimensiones y que se escucharía hasta la esquina de la calle.

Seilant soltó una ligera risita, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, seguramente esa semana en particular no sería la mejor en la vida del afamado peleador Pyrus; primeramente, porque no hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de que, ellos dos, no podían permanecer como enemigos eternamente, y segundo, porque además, dadas las circunstancias que se presentaron hace un par de días, también tendría que afrontar el hecho de "compartir" a su mejor amigo (eso, aunándole el hecho de que el pelinegro, hasta ahora se hallaba de su parte). Pobre Dan, ciertamente las cosas no le estaban yendo nada bien desde que él apareció, como una piedra en el camino.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**Capítulo 46: **

**Del otro lado del muro**

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…! – El pelicastaño caminaba a paso veloz por las calles de Wardington, llevando la cabeza tan agachada como un avestruz clavado en tierra y apretando los dientes mientras murmuraba ininteligibilidades. La gente de alrededor se aseguraba de abrirle el paso al extraño chico que iba caminando a ciegas por la ira. - ¡Ese estúpido de Shun no sabe lo que está haciendo! Después de todo lo que le insistí para que me dejara vivir con él ¿esto es lo que hace?

- ¿Si recuerdas que nadie estaba de acuerdo contigo en eso, cierto, Dan? – Drago, que ya venía harto por las quejas de su compañero se asomó desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Replicó el otro, alzando la voz. - ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! ¡Si no me dejó a mí quedarme en su casa, no debió haber dejado a nadie más tampoco!

- ¿Y no crees que al decir eso más bien estás siendo egoísta?

- ¡No-estoy-siendo-egoísta! – Puntuó el otro con frustración, más al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato actuando como niño berrinchudo y sin ver hacia donde iba, se detuvo y tomó aire. Contó hasta diez, como había visto hacer a Runo en innumerables ocasiones, y se recargó en la esquina que daba a la avenida. Probablemente, si hubiera seguido así de ahí en adelante, algo muy malo hubiese pasado. Respiró otro poco más. – Tú no entiendes, Drago, no es a cualquier persona a quien está metiendo a su casa, es a ese idiota de Seilant. ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo cuando sé que un tipo cómo él está viviendo con mi amigo?

- Bueno, tal vez en eso te dé la razón. Seilant aún no nos da motivos para confiar en él. – El bakugan dio varios saltitos antes de posarse sobre aquellos rebeldes cabellos chocolate. – Pero por otra parte, últimamente tampoco nos ha dado razones para no creer en él, y conociéndote bien, Dan, a ti nunca se te ha dificultado el perdonar y olvidar a las personas, constantemente lo haces, no entiendo por qué esta vez es diferente.

El de mirar fuego, hizo un mohín.

- ¿O será que más bien no te molesta tanto el hecho de que sea Seilant quien está viviendo con Shun, como el que Shun haya sido quien lo invitó a quedarse?

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Que muy probablemente, amigo mío, tú estés celoso de Seilant.

- ¿Ha? ¿Pero de qué demonios…?

- No quiero discutir contigo, Dan, sólo considera esa "remota" posibilidad.

Dan lo observó, con su rostro hecho un desbarajuste por las emociones, recordó a la peliazul, volvió a tomar aire, contó hasta diez, y empezó a caminar calmadamente, dejando que la conversación se disolviera conforme cada paso que daba.

También se propuso a hacer algo que llevaba tiempo practicando, tras no haber dejado que su madre lo llevase al psicólogo y seguir algunos consejos que había visto en libros de autoayuda. Recordó que hace mucho que no actualizaba su perfil psicológico.

Pensando detenidamente en lo que dijo Drago, tal vez no era tan descabellado.

Desde que Seilant se había metido a la fuerza en su vida, no habían sido más que subidas y bajadas en la más interminable y enorme de las montañas rusas. Se había sentido débil. Había tenido miedo. Se había puesto tan malditamente furioso por una de las estupideces de telenovela más cliché que jamás pensó que fuesen a importarle, y todo aquello ocurriendo en el transcurso de unos pocos meses.

Al principio le atribuyó todo aquello al hecho de que, por primera vez, él no sería el héroe en esa extraña pero conocida aventura que año con año parecía repetirse, (sólo que con algunas variables) así mismo que el que la chica que más le importaba en el universo fuera quien debía suplantarlo en susodicha misión, tampoco le ayudaba mucho a sus nervios.

Después de aquello, pasó por una fase a la que la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos le hallaron una explicación bastante más rápida y fácil de lo que él mismo creyó posible. Le escuchó a su madre mencionarlo varias veces por el teléfono cuando se lamentaba con sus amigas, pero era algo parecido a: Depresión por abandono. Literalmente hablando.

La verdad era que ni a Dan pudo habérsele ocurrido tan ingeniosa suposición. Y es que ni siquiera él, hasta la fecha, tenía otra explicación lógica para ese triste episodio de su vida en el que lo único que hacía era arrastrarse por los pasillos de la escuela, apenas y pellizcar alimento que le ponían en la mesa y dormir, dormir hasta que el calor de su habitación lo obligaba a trasladarse al sofá de la sala.

Recordaba que entonces Shun solía repetirle que, cuando una persona duerme mucho se debe a que él o ella se siente solo o sola; pero parecía que cuando le decía aquellas palabras, su mente se hallaba en alguna parte lejana del cosmos en el que los sonidos y las sensaciones pasaban como una estela sin sonido ni sabor para su débil percepción.

No iba a negarlo, pero aun cuando hubiese extrañado a Runo en demasía, devorado por sentimientos de culpa y de preocupación, el tercer factor que influyó a su comportamiento se aclaró como el agua aquella noche del parque, esa noche en la que había llegado a su casa después de ser detenido.

Tampoco iba a decir que no estaba acostumbrado a cargar con sentimientos de ira descomunales, menos cuando había tenido que opacárselas contra dementes deseosos por tener el universo en la palma de sus manos, pero aunque en esos momentos aquellas palabras arrogantes, desalmadas y ciegas bien habíanlo sacado de quicio, muchas veces habían representado un fuerte motor que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante y luchar por un único sueño, cómo él bien había dicho antes, el de alcanzar un estado de paz universal.

El problema era que con Seilant nunca había podido porque nunca había sido igual. Pues ese chico inexpresivo, confiado, valemadrista* y rebelde, sólo tenía una única ambición, pero no tenía nada que ver con la conquista mundial, ni el poder universal, ni ninguna de esas chaladuras. Dan conocía bien a esa ambición con voz y rostro, y no estaba dispuesto a cedérsela tan fácil.

He ahí el problema, Drago. Todo siempre recae en lo mismo.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro en el que intentaba liberar cada una de esas frustraciones, pero cuando el estado efímero de paz sintió esfumársele, chasqueó la lengua en resignación, y recargó de golpe su cabeza contra el muro de ladrillos del edificio antiguo en el que se había detenido a serenarse. - ¿Qué demonios debería hacer ahora?

- Nada. – Respondió Drago, sin alargar mucho más las cosas. Dan lo miró, consternado. – No hay nada que puedas hacer, porque no tienes qué hacer nada. Seilant se está quedando con Shun, es todo. Me parece bien que permanezcamos alerta por si cualquier cosa sucede, pero incluso así, me parece que Shun sabrá apañárselas. – Se quedó pensando unos segundos, y luego prosiguió: - Más bien, estoy seguro de que tuvo un motivo para hacer lo que hizo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Eso dímelo tú. Después de todo, eres su mejor amigo.

Tenía razón. Como siempre, tenía toda la maldita razón, y él de nuevo había quedado como no más que el niño berrinchudo al que no le quisieron comprar una bici (algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente). Tenía que hacer algo al respecto con eso.

Esbozó una callada sonrisa, guardó a Drago en su bolsillo y siguió caminando. Por el momento, no tenía ni idea de a dónde los llevaría esa situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir mostrándose vulnerable. Esperaría hasta que la ocasión se presentara.

"_Hasta que él baje la guardia…" _

Y aunque le resultó difícil, trató de no pensar en nada el resto del camino, la tarde-noche estaba realmente hermosa y el viento se sentía ligero y feliz, como si no quisiera que él echara a perder toda la atmósfera con su mal humor. Aquel aire se percibía como tibias aguas, en las que se tentaba la emoción de volar sin lograrlo, sin dejar de entrever por el rabillo del ojo el suelo, del mismo modo en que uno se eleva en un sueño o flota en las aguas cercanas a la costa. La obscuridad estaba arribando y a su paso los faroles iban encendiéndose. Tenía que apresurar el paso antes de que oscureciera completamente, y su madre comenzara a bombardearlo con mensajes de texto; últimamente le habían impuesto un toque de queda muy estricto que debía mantener sin excusas; bueno, eso, si quería recuperar la confianza de su madre.

Cruzó en la siguiente calle y tomó el atajo del parque.

No tenía buenos recuerdos de la última vez que usó ese camino, pero dadas las circunstancias, ya nada peor podía sucederle. Aún quedaba un ligero toque azafranado de la luz crepuscular, y podían divisarse claramente las gruesas sombras y los contornos fantásticos de las cosas, los árboles se mecían con una suavidad casi imperceptible, y el canto de los grillos a esas horas provenía de todas las direcciones. Un pequeño bicho rozó el brazo de Dan mientras pasaba volando, y al girarse, el castaño logró ver cómo éste se encendía, e iluminaba su senda con una tenue luz dorada.

- No me había dado cuenta de lo bonito que se pone por aquí de noche. – Dijo casi susurrando, aun cuando sabía que nadie más podría escucharlo.

- Eres bastante distraído. – Le reclamó Drago desde el cómodo bolsillo de su chamarra negra. – Ese es tú más grande defecto.

Hubiera intentado negarle dicha idea de no ser por la escena que se le presentó a unos cuantos metros.

Era una niña.

No. Ella lucía mayor, como de secundaria más o menos, y se hallaba tendida en el piso, muy concentrada en los movimientos de una de sus pequeñas manos.

Al principio, pensó que estaba herida o algo parecido, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, divisó a alguien más, oculto entre los interminables arbustos que rodeaban aquella pequeña explanada. Y cuando se hallaba listo para decirle unas cuántas cosas al pervertido que se atreviera a espiar a una pequeña como ella, de nuevo, detuvo sus pasos en seco. Aquella cabellera castaño claro, casi rozándole al oro, ya la conocía, aquel perfil de principito de cuento, también, ya lo conocía, más lo que no entendía era ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Observando, espiando, admirando a una chica?

De la forma en que intentara decirlo para que sonara mejor, daba lo mismo, Tray simple y sencillamente no era esa clase de persona. Maldición, no podía serlo, Dan lo conocía, e igual no iba a creerlo, así que antes de seguir levantándole falsos, se dispuso a acercarse y preguntarle directamente, independientemente de si parecía un entrometido o no. De hecho, viéndolo en retrospectiva, eso nunca le había importado.

Tan concentrado estaba el otro que todos sus años de entrenamiento y atención al entorno parecieron esfumarse. Dan se colocó lo más cerca que los arbustos le permitieron, y con un simple y casi mudo "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", lo sacó del trance.

A Tray casi se le escapa un grito de sorpresa, pero logró retenerlo con ambas manos antes de descubrirse por sí solo. - ¡Dan! ¡Te suplico que no hagas eso! ¡Estuve a punto de tirarte un golpe! – Dijo alarmado entre susurros ligeros.

- No pensé que no fueras a escucharme. – Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Él que me sorprendiste fuiste tú, creí que no eras tan fácil de asustar.

Tray se sonrojó un poco, y viró la cabeza hacia algún punto entre las ramas de los arbustos y la tierra del fondo.

- A propósito, ¿por qué nos escondemos? – Aventuró Dan, agachándose más y volteando hacia donde, hasta hace unos segundos, su compañero se hallaba observando con admirable atención.

Tray no sabía qué decirle, jamás habíase encontrado en esa situación, o en alguna similar, simplemente se dedicó a regresar su vista, y permitirle al peleador conocer más sobre su pequeño secreto.

Allí iba de nuevo, era como la tercera botella de pintura verde que utilizaba en esa obra. Ambos miraron como Etsu se alargaba con cuidado sobre sus trazos frescos pintados en el plano piso de cemento, alcanzaba una brocha limpia, más pequeña que la anterior, y comenzaba a pintar de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rosto. Esa bella sonrisa, de esas que le daban cuando se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea.

Ella era verdaderamente hermosa, sus cortos cabellos fuego volando con la suavidad del viento, y su nívea piel, tan suave como la niebla y tan blanca como la nieve, resaltaba entre toda aquella oscuridad casi total.

Dan miró a Tray, inquisitivo, y éste a su vez le sonrió, triste.

- Te lo contaré, - Le dijo simplemente, y ambos comenzaron a alejarse con cautela. – Pero enserio espero que esto se quede ente nosotros.

- Cómo quieras, pero mejor comencemos a caminar, ya está oscureciendo…

…**..**

Esa mañana, igual que con cada despertar, se había repetido varias veces que, ése, iba a ser un buen día, pero incluso en el momento, ella estuvo segura de que aquel en particular iba a salir por sobre lo regular en su rutina, como siempre, gracias a alguna de sus amigas.

Aunque bueno, ya nada podía hacerle.

Por momentos, ella estaba consciente de que la cara que tenía plasmada debía ser verdaderamente estúpida. Y no tanto porque la situación en sí fuera ridícula, o porque ella se sintiera ridícula llevándola a cabo, sino por todo lo contrario; a lo largo de aquella jornada, se había percatado de que todas esas sonrisas bobas que le nacían cada dos segundos, surgían de un sentimiento oculto en el centro de su corazón, que de camino hacia el exterior se había topado con la susceptible fibra de su sensibilidad femenina, o lo que era más, la naturaleza de su instinto maternal.

Quién sabía, tal vez un chico pudiera conmoverse de forma similar, pero se le inflaba el orgullo al asegurar que ni siquiera así, la emoción podría igualarse.

- ¿Onee-chan? - El pequeño a sus pies la miraba con ojitos dudosos, y esa sonrisa de idiota volvió a aparecer en su cara. No tenía que ser una experta para saber que aquel niño no tenía la confianza suficiente como para exigirle seguir con el juego. Debía ser algo que ella hiciera por voluntad, o sino no sería divertido para ninguno de los dos. - ¿Te has cansado ya, onee-chan?

Runo soltó una ligera carcajada cargada de ternura y se agachó amenazadoramente hacia él antes de alzarlo en brazos y comenzar a darle vueltas. Yû soltó un gritito de sorpresa, y comenzó a reír cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Al principio no estaba segura de asistir o no a aquel orfanato, pues al igual que Yû que tenía miedo por no saber si ella quería seguir jugando, ella había tenido miedo a no caerles muy bien a todos esos niños. Ella los amaba, se preocupaba por ellos y hacía todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para protegerlos, desde el día en que conoció a Yuki se había dado cuenta de eso, pero la verdad, no estaba segura de que todos los niños fueran igual de maravillosos que la pequeña de cabellos rosas, ni mucho menos si lograría simpatizarles, pues, todo el mundo sabía, Runo era de carácter fuerte.

Sin embargo, al parecer todo aquello no era más que una inseguridad infundada, ya que de hecho, no creía posible que existiera alguien en el planeta capaz de enojarse con alguno de esos niños.

Bueno no, claro que debía haberlas pero no era nadie que ella conociera ni que mucho menos quisiera conocer.

- ¡Runo, ten cuidado! ¡Vas a marear al pobre niño! – Oyó que Mira le gritaba desde algún rincón de la sala de visitas, y ella en respuesta aflojó un poco de la fuerza que usaba para levantar a Yû, dando la impresión de dejarlo caer. La pelirroja volvió a gritar su nombre, alarmada, y Yû comenzó a reír más fuerte cuando sintió sus brazos afianzarlo de nuevo a ella.

Al final, se alegraba de haberle hecho caso a Alice y seguirla en su agenda de buena samaritana; pues era que, de un tiempo para acá, e incluso mucho antes del viaje a Sarfia, a Alice se le daba mucho por programar determinado día de la semana para dedicarlo a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaran o a quienes ella fuera capaz de ayudar, y cuando vio la oportunidad de asistir para divertirse con pequeños, desde bebés hasta aquellos que recién cumplían los diez, la peleadora Darkus no dudó mucho antes de ir y arrastrar a las otras tres de paso.

Resultaba que, tras la muerte del padre de Yuki y Amira, y precisamente durante el tiempo que ambas permanecieron bajo la tutela de su madrastra, varias asociaciones de cuidado infantil habían ido a revisar el nuevo estilo de vida de las hermanas, las cuales habiendo casi vivido sin una madre y recién con su padre difunto, irremediablemente habían quedado huérfanas.

No sobra decir que, de modo que ambas seguían siendo unas niñas, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de explicarle al agente social, cada vez que iba a su casa, cuán mal estaban pasándola con su madrastra, hermanastro, e inclusive, mayordomo.

El Orfanato Tomohisa, había sido una de esas instituciones que habíanle hecho hincapié a la ex señora de Takemi, que debido a que su marido nunca había puesto por escrito la custodia parcial de las niñas, y puesto que no tenían otros familiares, con sólo unos trámites ambas podrían ser puestas bajo la custodia del orfanato, asegurándole que de no ser solicitado por alguna nueva familia, las hermanas no serían separadas.

Sin embargo, y con la excepcional habilidad de su madrastra para manipular y convencer a las personas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, tanto el Orfanato Tomohisa como el resto de las instituciones, dejaran de insistir en Amira y Yuki.

_- Amira me contó que a pesar de que el orfanato no llegó a obtener la custodia, ella regresó varias veces al sitio, buscando información, y para tener alguna referencia por si algún día necesitaba sacar con urgencia a Yuki de la casa de su madrastra. – _Eso se lo había dicho Alice, un día durante el receso escolar. Pasaba que Amira solía llamar con bastante frecuencia a la casa de Runo para agradecerles a sus padres sobre alguna prenda, platillo o regalo que le hubiesen mandado a ella o a Yuki, pero por cosa del destino, ese día sus padres no se encontraban en casa, y Alice llegó al teléfono más rápido que Runo. Por lo que al final, ambas chicas terminaron conversando más de la cuenta, y, con el tiempo, se les fue haciendo costumbre llamarse o mensajearse seguido. – _También me dijo que después de haber encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, permaneció yendo a Tomohisa para jugar con los niños en el horario de visitas. Eso me desconcertó, porque yo siempre había pensado que sólo se les permitía a las parejas que quisieran adoptar entrar para ver a los niños, sin embargo, ella me explicó, y resulta que también se programan determinados días para que jóvenes vayan y pasen tiempo con ellos. _

_- ¿Y no te piden tu historia académica o alguna identificación para poder hacer eso?_

_- Pues claro, no podrían dejar entrar a cualquier demente para estar con niños, ¿no crees? - _Runo sólo suspiró, ya podía figurarse para donde iba aquella charla. – _Pero bueno, al menos tú no los necesitas. El otro día fui a ofrecerme en el horario de la tarde, y apenas reconocerme ni siquiera me pidieron el kárdex o me preguntaron por intereses o cosas de esa clase, tan sólo me pidieron que en la primera oportunidad las llevará a todas conmigo. Así que… ¿Me acompañarías? _

Y algo más o menos así había sido.

"Aunque supongo que debo darle crédito, Alice tiene cierto talento para pedir favores" Pensó mientras observaba divertida cómo Yû trataba de caminar en línea recta, tras haberlo bajado. Puede que estuviera jugando brusco, pero a los niños les encantaba, y además, Julie parecía estarse apañándoselas bastante bien con las niñas.

- Parece que Yû te tomó mucho cariño. – Alice, que iba de la mano a una pequeña, se detuvo por un momento.

La peliazul se giró, abriendo sus piernas en compás y extendiendo los brazos, juguetona. – Es un niño adorable, y muy amable también.

- Todos aquí lo son – Respondió la de ojos avellana con una de sus auténticas sonrisas. – Y me hace feliz porque eso significa que el personal los trata muy bien.

- Supongo. No en todos los orfanatos es así ¿o sí?

- Al contrario, - Amira, la voz de la experiencia, que había ido para orientarles en lo posible, apareció con una niña mucho más pequeña que la de Alice, en brazos. – La mayoría de los orfanatos no tiene como prioridad el trato que les den a los niños, les es más importante que tengan comida, educación, y un techo y paredes bajo las que refugiarse.

- No parece muy lógico, - Dijo Runo, con una convicción bien premeditada. - o bueno, al menos no creo que los niños tiendan a portarse bien si no los tratan bien, y si es así, no creo que llamen la atención de las personas que vayan a adoptar.

- En realidad, ése no es tanto el problema. – Aclaró la chica – Cuando digo educación, también me refiero a que en el orfanato tienden a impartir clases de modales y etiqueta, pero es algo tan sistemático y frío que no les proporcionan el amor necesario a todos esos niños. Es un sistema de crianza sin alma.

Runo asintió repetidas veces, tan sólo haciendo una mueca; no podía decir algo como "me lo imagino" porque nunca había visto ni pasado por una situación similar. Su familia siempre fue cálida, divertida, atenta y sobreprotectora hasta rayar en lo ridículo; mientras que Amira, había pasado de tener todo aquello, a esa clase de crianza que ella misma acababa de llamar 'sin alma', para finalmente, no tener nada más que a una hermanita menor a la cual debía cuidar, enseñar y proteger por sobre sí misma, por más duro que a veces le resultara.

A lo lejos, vio cómo su mejor amiga peliplateada se hallaba en el centro de una agrupación de niñas de todas las edades, hablando como quien entrena una liga infantil de soccer justo antes de entrar al partido; la verdad era que no estaba muy segura qué clase de consejos y habladurías les estuviera dando, pero tampoco le daba gran curiosidad el averiguarlo; aunque siendo Julie, ya se lo imaginaba, lo más probable es que estuviera creando un ejército de porristas enamoradizas, bien arregladas y con voces chillonas que se oyeran hasta el otro extremos de la calle, empero como no tenía nada de malo (eso creía), no tenía ningún derecho a detenerla. De otra parte, Yuki, que venía acompañando a su hermana, apareció corriendo a abrazarla, antes de pedirle disculpas por no haber ido a saludarla antes.

- Estaba jugando con los chicos de por allá. – Apuntó a un grupo de niños que jugaban al _Daruma-san ga koronda, _corriendo de un lado para otro de la amplia habitación, esquivando con la agilidad típica de un infante, a los jóvenes y niños parados a lo largo de la mencionada extensión. – No hablo mucho de cosas serias con ellos como con mis amigas de la escuela, pero son mucho más divertidos.

Runo le acomodó varios mechones detrás de la oreja, medio distraída. - Eso es porque los niños son mucho más simples, Yuki.

- ¿Simples? – Runo observó cómo Yû iba a jugar con uno de sus amigos, y decidió que tenía tiempo para sentarse a hablar un rato con su amiguita. Se sentó en el sofá marrón a un lado de Amira, quien tenía a su protegida sentada en sus piernas mientras le trenzaba sus dorados cabellos, y Yuki la siguió.

- Sí, simples. – Prosiguió la peleadora Haos, dirigiendo su vista a los niños que seguían jugando. – Las mujeres somos mucho más complicadas, pensamos mucho las cosas, tanto por nosotras como por los demás, y eso hace que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera nosotras estemos seguras de lo que sentimos ni de lo que queremos, ni mucho menos de si debemos decir o hacer o no tal cosa, por miedo a hacer/decir algo equivocado o a herir los sentimientos de otra persona.

- Pero tú nunca eres así, siempre dices directamente lo primero que piensas, cuando crees si algo está bien o mal. – Replicó la niña.

Runo hizo cara de desentendida y prosiguió: - Yo no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero incluso yo siendo yo tengo mis momentos. Y bueno, los chicos por otra parte (la mayoría) te dicen todo tal y cómo es, y muchas veces no se fijan en si lo que están diciendo puede sonar grosero, e incluso suelen hacerlo porque piensan que verte enojada es divertido – Se dio cuenta de que hablaba mucho basada desde su propia experiencia y se compuso: - , pero de una forma u otra tienden a ser tan honestos que es desesperante. Hacen cosas ridículas y dicen tonterías, sencillamente porque no les importa mucho lo que los demás digan de ellos, o bueno, al menos no tanto como a las chicas, por eso es que a los chicos no les toma mucho tiempo arreglarse para salir y que cuando tienen novia normalmente siempre son los que echan las cosas a perder.

Yuki se quedó pensativa unos minutos. – Pero al final es más divertido, ¿no? Como no se avergüenzan con facilidad y hacen muchas cosas tontas, es más divertido estar con niños que con niñas ¿no es así?

- Siempre he creído eso. – Volteó a verla, suspirando con algo de nostalgia. – De hecho, cuando era pequeña, más pequeña que la edad que tienes ahora en realidad, todos mis amigos eran hombres, no acostumbraba a juntarme con niñas porque muchas veces no las entendía. Los niños eran más sencillos, no pensaban ni se detenían a juzgarte por lo que vestías o lo que decías, simplemente se concentraban en divertirse con personas de su misma edad.

- ¿Y entonces cuándo fue que comenzaste a juntarte con Julie y las demás? – Preguntó Yuki con cara de no quererse confundir.

- Cuando me di cuenta de que a veces no todo es diversión. – Respondió ella, con tranquilidad. –Si de sentimientos y comprensión se trata, chicas como Julie, Alice o Mira, tú hermana también, y en general, las mujeres son mejores confidentes, ya que logran entenderte y apoyarte de igual forma.

- ¿Y Dan y los chicos? ¿No confías en ellos?

- Claro que lo hago, por algo son mis mejores amigos. – Runo le sonrió a la pequeña, a su vez, no queriendo confundirla. – Aunque eso sí, a veces es un poco más difícil que te comprendan, pero cuando lo hacen, ellos saben apoyarte y eso es lo más importante que debes buscar en un amigo.

La pelirrosa se dejó caer en el respaldo, convencida de la explicación. Runo sabía que a Yuki aún le faltaban muchos años y experiencias para descubrir quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos, y no la culpaba por precipitarse en descubrirlo, pero la realidad era que no debía preocuparse tanto tan temprano.

- El destino es muy sabio. – Dijo al tiempo que se sentía como uno de esos monjes de cientos de años que aparecían en las películas aconsejando al protagonista, pero era la única frase que podía describir su pensamiento. – Incluso puede que aún no lo sepas, y quizás tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo veas por ti misma, pero quizás, sólo quizás, tu mejor amigo se encuentre en esta misma habitación. Así que no seas impaciente.

Yuki la vio atenta, luego bajó los ojos cómo formulando la pregunta, y cuando la tuvo, la planteó: - Ahora que estás grande, tú a mi edad, ¿ya tenías a tu mejor amigo contigo?

Runo pensó un poco, para luego, sonreír con ironía. – Sí, un poco más joven que tú, creo, pero estuvimos muchos años sin volver a encontrarnos.

- Ah… Pero, ¿entonces…?

Y antes de que pudiera finalizar su pregunta, el clamor de los niños corriendo hacia la entrada acalló su voz. La mayoría de los varones se precipitaron corriendo hacia la entrada mientras que las niñas se quedaron plantadas en su sitio, contemplando con un deje de fascinación y timidez hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Es Dan Kuso! ¡Es Dan Kuso!" Escuchó a una de esas pequeñas voces mientras el dueño de ésta seguía corriendo, y soltó una risa, casi bufando.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Yuki, frenándose antes de ir a recibir a los recién llegados.

- Nada, - Le sonrió la ojiesmeralda. – Sólo me hizo feliz pensar que le sigan armando alboroto después de tantos años

Yuki sonrió con luminosidad y reanudó su carrera.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Se han estado divirtiendo? – Preguntó Dan a la pequeña multitud que se había abarrotado a sus pies, tan animoso como siempre, y entre varios gritos descoordinados, todos le respondieron, afirmativos.

El pelicastaño bajó la mirada, observando como un pequeño, con pinta de ser casi un bebé, se aferraba insistentemente al borde de su playera roja. Le sonrió con ternura antes de alzarlo en brazos, alejándolo de aquel montón de niños no queriendo que alguno le derribara.

Y cuando se pensaba que la calma comenzaba a reestablecerse, poco a poco los demás peleadores fueron haciendo aparición, provocando que la anterior multitud se repartiera proporcionalmente entre Dan, Baron, Marucho y Ace.

"¡Dan, Dan, cuéntanos una de tus aventuras, por favor!" "¡Shun, tengamos una batalla! ¡He estado practicando para este día!" "¡Ace! ¿Y Percival? ¿Me dejarías verlo? ¡Por favor, es mi favorito!"

Sí. Un gran alboroto.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! – Exclamó Julie con frustración, acercándose junto con Mira y sentándose en el sofá enfrente del suyo. – Ellos ya no hacen la gran cosa y siguen llevándose todo el crédito, pero a una que tuvo que ir a partirse la espalda a un planeta en donde hasta los pájaros y las cuevas le deseaban la muerte, ¡Noo! ¡A ella nada!

Las otras cuatro no pudieron más que reír antes las quejas sobreactuadas de la ojivioleta.

- No te olvides de las ninfas acuáticas y el dragón.

- No los olvido, ellos obviamente querían matarnos.

- ¿Pero no estás siendo algo cruel con los chicos? – Preguntó Amira, divertida.

- Por supuesto que estoy bromeando. – Julie sacó la lengua y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de la chica vestal. – No me importa que se diviertan un rato.

Runo alzó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, con su forma tan particular de decirle a Julie: "Nunca cambies"

Julie sonrió, cerrando los ojos, relajada.

- Sólo no dejes que les dure demasiado la diversión, o de lo contrario se les puede subir a la cabeza. – La voz masculina se abrió paso entre la agrupación de chiquillos y tomó asiento en el sillón individual más cercano.

Mira soltó una carcajada. – Por favor, Tray, no hables como si eso no hubiese pasado ya.

- Claro, y eso lo dice la reina de la humildad, ¿no? – Aismer, que casi se tropieza con la multitud, logró salir con toda la dignidad posible y sentarse en el brazo del sillón donde estaba su maestro.

- Pues con tu perdón, pequeño, pero es la verdad. – Sonrió la pelirroja con autosuficiencia, y Julie, acostada desde sus piernas empezó a reír.

El pelinegro hizo un mohín, molesto, y Tray también soltó la carcajada.

Julie jaló con fuerza del cuello a Mira y la acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle. - ¿Sabes? No creo que debas tratar a Aismer viéndolo desde arriba.

- Sólo lo estoy molestando. Tú sabes que así nos llevamos.

- No lo digo por eso. Por lo normal a un hombre no le gusta que "tal chica" lo vea como un niño.

- ¿Por qué pones el "tal chica" entre comillas?

- Tú sólo hazme caso.

La soltó con brusquedad y Mira tuvo que sobarse desde la raíz del cabello. Runo estrelló la mano en su frente: "Par de tontas"

- ¡Dan! ¡Hey, Dan! – La pequeña pelirrosa, a base de empujones y tropiezos se abrió paso entre conocidos y amigos y llegó hasta los brazos del peleador. Dan tuvo que bajar a su nuevo amiguito antes de que pudiera ocurrir un accidente.

- ¿Cómo estás, Yuki? – Le sonrió el chico, hablándole de cerca para que todos los niños aguardaran antes de seguir bombardeándolo con preguntas. – Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

- Lo siento, había estado ocupada con la escuela. A mi maestra le gusta mucho la navidad, y casi todos los días me quedé a ayudarle con cada cosa que se le ocurría para festejarla.

- Se supone que los japoneses no festejamos la Navidad. – Sonrió Dan casi aclarándoselo a sí mismo. De golpe recordó la enorme fiesta que hacían en la casa de Marucho cada año, y los recuerdos de esa noche anduvieron rondándole por la cabeza durante un par segundos.

- Sí, pero ella es extranjera y le emocionan mucho este tipo de cosas.- Sonrió la niña. – De hecho aparecí en una obra de Navidad que ella dirigió.

- ¿Enserio? – Dan pareció desilusionado – ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡A mí me habría gustado mucho ir a verte!

- No estaba abierto al público, Dan-Dan – Yuki hizo un puchero, para después reponerse y retomar su hermosa sonrisa. – Pero me salió tan bien que la maestra me alentó a entrar al taller de teatro, así que cuando estrenemos nuestra siguiente obra pueden ir a verme si quieren.

Dan le guiñó un ojo, satisfecho – Te prometo que toda la banda estará en primera fila ese día para aventarte rosas.

Yuki se rio. - ¡Pero tan sólo con ustedes se llenará la primera fila!

- Exacto. Esa es la idea.

De pronto, los niños, que habían estado esperando pacientes a que los dos chicos terminaran su charla, comenzaron a quejarse.

- Oh, es cierto. Lo siento. – Dijo Dan rascándose la cabeza, tras ver a los demás pequeños. – Bien, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos.

Y tras decir aquello caminó hasta el sillón donde ya estaban sus amigos y se sentó con Yuki sobre sus piernas.

- Aún con todo, sigues siendo un creído. – Se burló Runo, sentándose a su lado.

- Acéptalo, - Le sonrió Dan. - así me amas.

Y Yuki no pudo evitar reírse de la tonalidad que tomó el rostro de Runo después de tales palabras. Pero claro que se rio aún más cuando la peliazul se recompuso y le soltó al chico otro de sus clásicos testarazos en la cabeza. – Eres un idiota.

- Hey, chicos, a todo esto, - Comenzó Julie, tratando de ignorar la tierna escena contigua - ¿Y Shun? Pensé que él también iba a venir con ustedes.

- Agh – Se quejó Dan desde su sitio. – No menciones a ese traidor

- Ignoren a este jovencito berrinchudo, por favor. – Les dijo Drago, asomándose desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su compañero.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Nada importante, - Respondió Marucho, como siempre, nervioso a que la situación se tornara tensa. – Hablé con Shun hace rato, y dijo que tan sólo no creía conveniente venir hoy.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Mejor no preguntes. – Dijo Ace con una sonrisa de burla que Dan captó perfectamente. Incluso con todas esas niñas mirándolo embelesadas a su alrededor, el peliceleste aún tenía la suficiente cabeza como para sacarlo de quicio con un gesto.

- ¡Oiga, Runo-sama! – Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises quiso formular otra pregunta desde la agrupación de cabecitas. – ¿Es cierto que cuando Yuki recibió sus poderes usted estaba allí con ella?

- Oh, aguarda, campeón, ¿cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Yuki soltó una risita nerviosa y comenzó a rascarse insistentemente la cabeza. – Digamos que no guardé muy bien el secreto.

- ¡Sí! En Navidad ella vino al orfanato y congeló el piso del patio para que pudiéramos patinar –

- ¡Y también hizo que nevara para que pudiéramos hacer muñecos de nieve!

- ¡Y guerras de bolas de nieve! – Informaban entusiastas los niños desde todas direcciones, como sintiéndose orgullosos de aportar el dato. Runo sonrió en comprensión.

- Bueno, bueno, supongo que nadie dijo que debía ser un secreto, ¿o sí, Yuki? – Le inquirió la chica con complicidad.

La ojiazul sólo se sonrojó.

- Pero, bueno, la verdad es que sí, yo estuve ahí con Yuki cuando obtuvo sus poderes. – Dijo Runo, con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Enserio?!

- ¿Y cómo pasó?

- ¿Nosotros también podríamos hacerlo?

Runo se quedó pensativa por algunos momentos, mirando a la nada con aire dudoso. – No sabría decirles exactamente cómo sucedió. Tan sólo sé que aquella vez, yo estaba enfrentándome contra alguien que… Quizá quería hacerme daño, pero antes de que él pudiera intentarlo Yuki se interpuso y no dejó que me lastimara.

- Después de eso, Yuki pudo usar sus poderes con naturalidad, - Aclaró Mira – Pero creemos que eso pasó porque ella estuvo expuesta a la energía y a los poderes de ambos.

- ¿Qué es 'expuesta'? – Preguntó una pequeña que estaba sentada al frente.

- O sea que tuvo contacto con los poderes de Runo y el otro chico. – Sonrió Mira. – Yuki estuvo bastante cerca cuando uno de ellos se transformó, y creemos que ese poder del que se contagió se mezcló con las fuertes emociones que sintió cuando Runo estaba en peligro.

- Ajá, por eso cuando quise salvar a Runo, automáticamente me transformé – Dijo la pelirrosa, bastante orgullosa del recuerdo.

Los niños exclamaron con entendimiento y admiración.

- Oiga, maestro, Dan, ¿y no podría intentar hacer eso usted también?

- ¡Sí! De esa forma ustedes también podrían tener poderes.

- Pues podríamos intentarlo. – Respondió el castaño, pensativo. – Pero no creo que funcionara igual de bien.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no sería una acción sincera. – Intervino Alice esta vez, hablando con el tono de una madre a punto de aconsejar a sus hijos. – Yuki salvó a Runo, y lo hizo desde el fondo de su corazón porque no quería que le pasara nada malo, pero si los chicos intentaran salvar a alguien más para obtener sus poderes no sería algo honesto, y probablemente por eso no funcionaría.

La exclamación en entendimiento se repitió una vez más.

- Además sería poner a uno de nosotros en peligro, y pues, claro que no es lo que queremos.

- Pero ¿eso pasará, verdad? – Preguntó un niño de gafas de hasta el fondo – Ustedes algún día también tendrán sus poderes, ¿no?

Hubo un corto silencio en el que las miradas de los peleadores se intercambiaron, y los ojos de Alice, esquivos, no quisieron dar respuestas.

- Ah…

- Pues eso esperamos. – Dijo Dan, dándose cuenta de que su amiga no se hallaba dispuesta a contestarles. – Pero si no se puede, no pasa nada. Pueden estar seguros de que nuestras chicas se harán cargo, ¿no es cierto, Runo?

La nombrada, como tomada por sorpresa, sólo atinó a asentir, alegre. Era la primera vez que Dan reconocía públicamente a su equipo cómo capaz, y eso, sin lugar a dudas, la había hecho enormemente feliz. – Por supuesto que sí, Dan.

- ¡Maestro Dan, maestro Dan! – Una niña de largos cabellos castaños que rondaba la década, levantó la mano desde una de las esquinas. Los niños de a su alrededor intentaban cubrirle la boca para impedir que dijera lo que – por lo visto- tenía pensado decir, más sin embargo, las que seguramente eran sus amigas, retiraban las manitas de sus compañeros, alentándola a continuar. A los peleadores en general les había causado gracia la variedad de: "¡No le preguntes algo tan tonto!" ¡No les hagas caso! ¡Dile! ¡Dile!" que se habían formado alrededor de la pequeña. – Etto… Yo sólo tenía mucha curiosidad pero… Quiero saber, ¿es cierto eso de que…? Bueno, ¿Runo-sama y Dan-sensei, ustedes son novios?

Fue así como la diversidad de reclamos, grititos y murmullos se incrementó, inundando toda la sala como la marea alta a la costa; ahora los niños no sabían dónde esconder la cara tras la pregunta boba de su compañerita, mientras que las niñas no paraban de gritar emocionadas para que su curiosidad fuera saciada.

Por el lado de los peleadores, Alice y Mira no pudieron evitar soltarse una _facepalm _de a marcadas secuelas, como diciendo que esa vieja pregunta no podía faltar en ninguna ocasión. Ace, como siempre predispuesto a disfrutar de las vergüenzas ajenas, comenzó a reírse tan estruendosamente que Aismer, inevitablemente se contagió a los pocos segundos.

Y a pesar de que no había sido precisamente a ella a quien había sido formulada la pregunta, Runo la sintió tan irónica (si es que esa era la palabra para describir la escena) que por muy fastidioso que le resultara, terminó sonrojándose tanto como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña. Dan, por su parte, no decía nada tampoco pero, para sorpresa de la peliazul, se limitó a sonreír.

- Ah~ ¡Qué recuerdos con esa pregunta! ¿No lo crees, Marucho? – Exclamó Julie con el brillo de la nostalgia surcando en sus ojos.

Marucho se rio, entretenido. - ¡Vaya momentos en los que nos involucramos, Julie!

Y ambos se quedaron ahí mirando al techo, como dos ancianos soñadores.

Tray también sonreía, y aunque definitivamente quería saber qué ocurriría a continuación, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el callado e inquieto chico que estaba sentado a un costado. Baron, sonreía sin brillo, expectante pero triste, preocupado y ansioso, una extraña mezcla, aunque más precisamente, como si no se sintiera cómodo estando en aquel sitio, en aquel momento. Aunque bueno, así llevaba estando, siempre, desde hacía algún tiempo.

Dan, por fin se decidió a tomar la palabra, cuando creyó que los murmullos habían disminuido lo suficiente. Intentó hablar en buen plan pero la pequeña carcajada se le escapó a medio intento y ya después lo retomó. – ¡Claro que sí! Desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡venga! ¡Cuéntales Runo!

- ¡A mí no me metas, idiota! ¡Te preguntaron a ti!

Y los niños comenzaron a reír.

…

No acababa de asombrarle lo conveniente que era vivir en la casa de una familia millonaria - por más predecible que se supiese –; no era normal, a veces de hecho era incómodo, pero siempre, de alguna manera, el edificio en sí o bien, la servidumbre, no paraba de maravillarle, y de no ser porque conocía bien el estilo de vida que tenían los demás peleadores, probablemente su ignorancia la hubiere llevado a pensar que los humanos en general estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de experiencias. Pero no, al parecer, todos los mundos tenían sus pros y sus contras, su felicidad y su desdicha o su plenitud y su escasez, igual a cómo era en su reino, donde las personas más desgraciadas estaban presas en calabozos, y las más afortunadas, vivían despreocupadas del hambre o el frío en gigantescos y hermosos palacios. En la ciudad donde vivían Marucho y los demás, no había un rey, ni princesas ni caballeros de armadura brillante, había un gobernante, sí, lo había, pero el sistema de gobierno era bastante diferente y, según había entendido, a pesar del cargo que la persona en cuestión tuviese, ninguna de las decisiones del Estado recaía en un único individuo.

- Qué extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa, Veomi? – Le preguntó Seilant, alejando la taza de té oolong de sus labios.

- Sólo pensaba – Respondió, buscando las palabras para expresarse mejor. Volteó a ver el enorme cielo empañado por nubarrones grisáceos que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas y luego volvió a dirigirse al peliverde. – Al principio creía que si muchas personas trabajaban juntas con un único propósito, podrían materializarlo sin tantos problemas como si una sola persona intentase hacerlo por su cuenta, pero…

Al ver la cara dudosa de su pequeña hermanita, Seilant soltó un suspiro, y le respondió sin pensárselo mucho: - Eso depende. Suponlo tú, que si son diferentes personas, es obvio imaginar que tuvieron diferentes estilos de vida, diferentes medios donde desarrollarse, y por lo tanto diferentes ideas, y distintas maneras de ver el mundo, por lo que de esa forma, incluso podría tor|narse más difícil llegar a un mismo acuerdo, ya que no todos pensarían igual.

- Pero tampoco podría funcionar si una persona carga con todo ella sola – Aseguró Veomi, inclinándose hacia el frente sobre la mesa de exteriores blanca. – Incluso si ella fuera capaz de sobrellevar todo, no podría acatar todas las necesidades de la demás gente, y quizá por eso no todos podrían estar de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Estás hablando del gobierno, Veomi?

- Más o menos.

Shun previó una gota de agua que se deslizaba lentamente desde el pétalo de una de las rosas, y la retiró con su dedo antes de que le cayera en el cabello a la más pequeña. – Pues no, de hecho, así tampoco podría funcionar, porque todas las demás personas dependerían de una sola, y si algo de lo que ellos desearan o si algo con lo que ellos soñaran, a la otra persona no le pareciera… – Miró rápidamente a Seilant – Todos somos diferentes, vaya, y creo que independientemente de si se es terrícola, sarfial o vestal, cualquiera que sea un ser pensante y con emociones, no puede ser limitado por un igual suyo.

- Ni por un igual suyo, ni por ninguno otro. – Complementó Seilant. – Desde el momento que uno tiene la capacidad de pensar y sentir, sobrelleva el deseo de ser enteramente libre, así que no debiera ser limitado por nada.

- Entonces, ¿eso significa que no hay manera de que podamos estar de acuerdo nunca?

- Si lo piensas, y si lo que quieres es armonía plena y felicidad para cualquiera que tenga alma, jamás la vas a encontrar, porque eso sería buscar una utopía, y las utopías no existen.

- ¿Y jamás podrían existir?

- No – Reafirmó Shun – Porque eso sería como quitarle la esencia a un ser vivo.

- Sí, porque bueno, se supone que el mundo funciona con luz y oscuridad, ying y yang o bondad y maldad, ¿no es cierto? – El de ojos serenos como las aguas le sopló una vez más al té que parecía no querer enfriarse nunca, y continuó distraído, sin ver a un punto específico en el horizonte. – Y aunque se supone que todos tenemos un poco de ambos dentro de nosotros, generalmente las personas tienen más de uno que de otro en su interior. Tú, por ejemplo, conociéndote, estoy seguro de que hay más bondad que maldad dentro tuyo.

- Así que…

- Así que como una persona que mayoritariamente desea el bien, desde el momento en que llegas al mundo, tu principal función y propósito debiera ser el de procurar la luz y la felicidad a los demás. Por lo que, si no hubiera maldad, tú no tendrías ninguna función.

- Igual que como sin luz no hay oscuridad y viceversa, supongo.

- Exacto –

Veomi posó su níveo rostro sobre una de sus manos, y se les quedó viendo intercaladamente a ambos, meditando sobre lo anterior dicho. Y ya después de lograr que aquellas palabras le infundieran tranquilidad, sonrió ampliamente antes de soltar una risita, sin dejar de mirarles.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

- De nada importante. – Dijo ella sin borrar su deslumbrante sonrisa. – Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que se parecen ustedes dos.

En respuesta, ambos se le quedaron viendo a la chica, luego se vieron entre sí, y finalmente le dieron un sorbo al té, sin hacer ninguna expresión.

Veomi volvió a reír.

- Supongo, pero al menos así será menos complicado vivir con él.

- Eso lo dices como si aquí el invitado fuera yo.

- Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento, - Dijo Seilant sobreactuado, y haciendo una reverencia desde su sitio. – he de admitir que por mi parte ha sido una broma de pésimo gusto, más le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, puesto que no es mi intención rebajarle a usted con mi manera de hablar tan igualada.

- Eres un payaso.

Esta vez Veomi y Seilant comenzaron a reír, y Shun después lo hizo también, sin querer.

Era la verdad, era un payaso, y ella más que nadie lo sabía, Seilant, desde pequeño, siempre había sido alguien que, inevitablemente y por más que de alguna forma lo detestara, resaltaba, a donde fuese que fuera, tanto por su aspecto como por sus palabras y acciones; pues es que cuando debía, era bastante educado y cooperador, más eso sí, si en algún momento alguien llegaba a menospreciarle (o subestimarle que para él era exactamente lo mismo), lograba convertirse en alguien digno de ser temido, no tanto por su habilidad en pelea, sino más bien porque sus palabras herían hasta el punto de dejar una huella inmortal en todos aquellos que se le interponían. Sin embargo, ese chico también representaba una inesperada y peligrosa mezcla de diversión, arrogancia y elegancia, puesto que además de ser alguien tan culto y capaz como para enseñar por el simple hecho de señalar una nube, también era alguien talentoso para la actuación y la oratoria, que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las palabras y que permitía a los demás entretenerse con sus acciones. Al fin y al cabo, no le importaba mucho lo que pensasen los demás de él.

Shun por su parte, parecía irradiar la misma aura de sabiduría y calma que Seilant a primera instancia, y en lo poco que lo conocía sabía que también podía ser alguien bastante amable e incluso a veces cruel a la hora de hacer bromas, pero no cabía duda que tenía ese 'algo' que hacía que automáticamente todo cuanto le conociera, confiara plenamente en él.

- A veces creo que hacerles una pregunta, es cómo complicarme más a mí misma.

- Pasa que algunas cosas no son tan fáciles de explicar, Veomi. – Le dijo Shun. – O más bien, no están hechas para ser explicadas con palabras y por eso muchas veces no encontramos las necesarias para expresar lo que queremos.

- Y terminamos dándole más vueltas.

- Sí, me doy cuenta. – Dijo Veomi, antes de volver a reír.

- Oye, Veomi, desde hace algún tiempo quería preguntarte pero… - Inició Seilant, más se detuvo al darse cuenta de que podría oírse mal. – Marucho… ¿Ustedes dos ya hicieron las paces?

Y la cara que puso Veomi respondió la pregunta.

La verdad era que desde 'aquel' día, ellos no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Ella lo había intentado, pero Marucho siempre hallaba alguna forma de sacarle la vuelta y seguir con su vida tal y como si ella no hubiese llegado nunca a la misma; y a ella seguía doliéndole tanto como el primer día, la única diferencia era que ahora tenía a Seilant y a Shun consigo, lo cual lograba distraerla lo suficiente como para mantenerse 'bien'.

El problema era en las noches cuando ambos se iban y ella se quedaba sola, dando vueltas en su enorme cama, tratando de lidiar con sus pensamientos.

"_En mi vida, pocas personas habían significado algo para mí, y cuando por fin parecía haberlo encontrado, lo eché a perder como una estúpida" _Ese era, básicamente, el que mejor describía sus pesadillas.

Se volvió a mirar por enésima vez el bello jardín de rosas que había adoptado como el refugio de sus pensamientos, y contemplando la nieve esparcida como algodón sobre el pasto y los pétalos, pensó que si algún día llegó a existir oscuridad dentro de sí, ésta se hubo derretido como nieve al sol, desde que supo perdido lo que nunca hubo tenido.

"Quizá así ya pueda enmendarme" "Quizá ahora pueda perdonarme"

"Quizá ahora…"

- Él te extraña. – Dijo Shun mirándola con ternura. – Perdónalo si no lo dice, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

"Quizá ahora pueda quererme".

…**..**

El tenue sol comenzaba a arraigar en tierra, detrás de las calvas copas a la lejanía, y los cúmulos de nieve se esparcían sobre el vasto pasto que parecía jamás marchitar. Otro día casi llegaba a su fin, e inevitablemente el atardecer caía sobre sus cabezas; en el aire se respiraba el frío, pero la calidez que irradiaba aquella alarmante tranquilidad, los mantenía a todos cómodos y en estabilidad; y aunque muy dentro de sus corazones, la inquietud perduraba como una cicatriz, el _ahora_ era lo único que les quedaba de consuelo, ya después se preocuparían por las sombras de sus errores y las sobras de sus verdes lides, pues por el momento, la promesa de su amistad era lo único que podía mantenerlos firmes.

"La promesa de su amistad"

Antes él creía que, aquel, era el más leal y absoluto tratado que pudiese existir en la suya, y en cualquier otra vida, pues para él, la amistad era ese sentimiento igual de fuerte capaz de compartirse en pureza con todos, excepto con una persona, y si el amor y la amistad eran tan similares, la amistad también podía contar como aquello que hacía al mundo girar.

Pero él había arrugado ese tratado, sin importarle ni razones ni años de antigüedad. Como un completo idiota.

Runo, siendo tan perspicaz como era, se percató de hacia dónde estaba mirando el castaño, y, con su característica sutileza, le soltó un codazo, le miró con reproche, rodó los ojos hacia el otro chico cómo dándole indicaciones, y se alejó sin decir ni una palabra.

Dan se sobó insistente en la zona golpeada, pero, y aunque con cierta consternación, se acercó a paso firme hacia donde el pelirrosa estaba, sentado en la cima de una de las muchas colinas del parque, y dejando que los gélidos céfiros le acariciaran la piel.

- ¿Crees que estarán bien? – Le preguntó Tigrera, alejándose junto con Runo hacía donde Yuki jugaba.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió ella sin pensárselo demasiado. – Tú lo sabes, Tigrera, Dan podrá ser un petulante patán prepotente, pero hay pocas, si no es que ninguna cosa existente capaz de hacer que olvide a un buen amigo.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. – Dijo simple el bakugan, quedándose pensativa.

- Entonces ¿tú sabes porqué Dan se enojó con Baron? – Preguntó la pequeña Yuki, haciéndole señas a Runo para que la empujara en el columpio. A esas horas el parque debiera estar repleto, pero como era invierno y muchas de las superficies de los juegos seguían congeladas, a nadie le apetecía aparecerse por allí aún. Yuki era, básicamente la dueña del parque en esos momentos, aunque claro, eso sin contar al grupito de jóvenes que parecían querer darle un nuevo uso a los asientos giratorios: ver quién le daba más fuerte, y quién caía más rápido. Ah, sí, sus amigos podían ser tan maduros a veces.

- Algo así, - Le respondió Runo, no queriendo involucrar a la niña en asuntos a los que ni siquiera ella estaba acostumbrada. Y de hecho, deseaba ojalá nunca volviesen a ocurrir.

- Oye, ¿y no te molestó lo que dijo Dan en el orfanato, hace rato? – Cambió de tema la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta de que Runo no tenía mucho qué decir con respecto al anterior; y para ella era algo obvio, ya que la peleadora Haos siempre tendía a explicarle y aclararle todo con las palabras suficientes para que ella entendiese, por lo que cuando no tenía nada para decir (o nada bueno qué decir), el silencio prolongado evidenciaba su poco entusiasmo.

Runo hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en el columpio contiguo. Pudo sentir lo frío del asiento congelándole el trasero pero aun así, hizo como si no pasara nada y respondió normal. – Bueno… Fue raro que él dijera eso, y fue incómodo que lo dijera con tantas personas alrededor.

Yuki se rio. - Pero todos ellos eran niños

- Es igual.

- Te pusiste roja, Runo.

- Es por el frío, niñita.

Runo se rio un poco al verse descubierta, y decidió hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña al ver que tan sólo se estaba burlando de ella. Cuando la menor dejó de reír, comenzó a columpiarse de vuelta.

- ¿Podías hacerlo por ti misma?

- Sí, pero llegó más alto si alguien más me ayuda.

- ¿Quieres que te empuje de nuevo?

- No. – Dijo Yuki, observando como Raverlay se cobijaba del frío en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su abrigo color crema. – Mejor intentemos ir al mismo tiempo.

Runo comenzó a columpiarse lo suficientemente suave como para no ir más rápido que Yuki, y si acaso el peso y la gravedad le ganaban, lo frenaba con un pie, y se igualaba con su protegida imperceptiblemente.

Esos momentos con ella, en los que no parecía existir maldad en el mundo, y como si todo fuese así de normal y pacífico siempre, eran la clase de instantes en los que le gustaría vivir eternamente, tanto en general como con esa pequeña de orbes turquesa, su pequeña ahijada en secreto de su hermana. Pues para Runo, esa niña era un pequeño milagro, una estrella fugaz que iba iluminando el oscuro universo en el que les tocó vivir.

- Mira allá. - Yuki apuntó hacia donde sus amigos seguían jugando, y con sorpresa, Runo vio como cierto chico pelirrosa se les unía, tan radiante de vida como en el momento en el que le conoció.

- Parece que está mejor.

- Es que le dije que no me gustaba verlo solo, que si iba a deprimirse mejor lo hiciera acompañado. – Dijo Dan apareciendo de la nada y sentándose en el columpio siguiente al de Yuki.

- ¿Qué…? – Intentó articular Runo, no creyendo que todo se hubiese resuelto tan rápido. ¿Cómo funcionaban las reconciliaciones entre hombres? Por las que ella había pasado durante toda su vida entre amigas siempre habían sido repletas de lágrimas y palabrería sentimental, pero Dan se veía tan fresco como una rosa cubierta de rocío. - ¿Ustedes dos ya…?

- ¡Hey, Yuki! ¿Tú puedes hacer esto? –

Yuki se quedó viendo como el joven peleador se daba vuelo en el columpio un par de veces antes de dejarse salir volando y caer sobre un montón de nieve con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, como un gimnasta olímpico recién terminado su turno en la barra.

La niña comenzó a reír, al ver la pose del chico. - ¡No! ¿A ti no te da miedo?

- ¡Oye, Dan, te estoy hablando!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Mira, es muy fácil!

- ¡Oigan!

Y por fuera de la casi siempre efectiva percepción femenina, unos ojos azul claro y rojizo fuego, chocaron en ese parque, Baron le sonrió desde su sitio y Dan se dejó caer de nuevo desde el columpio.

Drago contempló la escena desde una de las ramas de los árboles, acompañado de las risas y gritos divertidos de todos los peleadores al ritmo de una misma sinfonía. Desde ese punto, pudo percibir como Alice se bajaba apresurada del juego, su celular estaba sonando así que corrió alejándose lo más rápido posible de todo el ruido, pero, apenas pasados unos segundos de haber contestado, sus facciones se contrajeron y el color de su piel se tornó más pálido. El aparato cayó de entre sus dedos hacia unos matorrales secos, y poco tiempo después, la pelirroja se hallaba rodeada del resto de sus compañeros, Shun la sostenía en brazos, amortiguando el sonido de sus inconsolables sollozos. Poco pasó para que otros tantos se unieran en su tristeza, y lo que hace poco estaba colmado de alegría, ahora le hacía justicia a aquel enervante cuadro invernal.

- Esto es el primer mal augurio – Dijo Drago, mirando hacia el cielo. – Espero que la tormenta no sea tan fuerte-

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, chicos! Y lo sé… He roto tantas promesas con respecto al tiempo que me tardo en actualizar que ya no sé ni cómo pedir disculpas, así que ya no lo haré puesto que seguramente ya no merezco su perdón. Pero, por lo menos, aquí les dejaré mi regalo atrasado de Navidad y mis buenos deseos para este nuevo año 2015, que recién inicia. No soy una persona devota, así que no les puedo ofrecer ninguna bendición, pero sí espero de todo corazón que en esta nueva etapa obtengan todo lo que desean, que su familia tenga salud y bienestar, que no sufran por dinero, que no pasen hambre. Y además, este año, quiero pedirles que ignoren las palabras de la gente que desconoce o que no le interesa conocer, que sigan adelante y sueñen muy alto, que aprendan algo nuevo cada día, y que sepan usar ese conocimiento sabiamente, puesto que yo sé que hay más bondad que oscuridad en todo quien sea que esté leyendo esto. **

**Muchas gracias a Guest por tanto apoyo suyo recibido a lo largo de este segundo arco, Luna Girl Love por todo su apoyo incondicional, Takumi033 por alegrarme siempre con sus comentarios, a Gatita de la suerte, harmonystar, Flopi216, a Martha, Paaulitaa por recordarme que aún había a quien todavía le gustaba lo que escribo, a Tiago, a Andrea, TheSaku, Kaze03, a mi amiga del alma Majochis-san, Misaki Aika, LeyVi, runno159, LA4ever, Amu-chan, raf-lily, Nami12, ana rkx3, lenara Kazami, RuNoLoVe, Estelaluna a quien recuerdo de vez en cuando por sus tan especiales y divertidos comentarios, a 2NE1, AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru, RunoyDan100pre, Tsuki Annie Kazami, Runo Tigrera 198 y a todos aquellos que aunque no dejan review han seguido hasta aquí esta historia tan amorfa, feminista y extensa. **

**Ahora, aprovecho para decirles que con este capi casi me despido, el final se acerca, y todas las piezas faltantes se reacomodarán. Espero no tener más problemas al escribir, pero sólo les puedo decir que cuando llevas tanto tiempo escribiendo una misma historia, comienza a tornarse complicado y más si al mismo tiempo vas acarreando más y más responsabilidades. Chicos, ¿les digo algo? ¡Ya son cuatro años trabajando en esta historia! Y aunque no parezca, estoy inmensamente feliz.**

**Pero como no es el final, aun no voy a extenderme con mi mensaje de despedida, así que les suplico, esperen hasta mi regreso. **

**De nuevo, ¡gracias por todo! **


End file.
